Doing It Better
by humanusscriptor
Summary: The fighting is over. The Lab Rats and Victor are dead. Douglas makes a desperate plan to send Leo back in time so that the Lab Rats can perhaps survive. A 14 year old Leo with 20 year old memories is meeting his siblings again. And he's going to do things better. Other genres: Romance, Adventure, Drama. Next update: June X? Multiple Pairings.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**** Hello again, Lab Rats fanfiction. I didn't plan on posting a fanfiction up today, but I guess I am. I thought I had emailed myself something I wanted, but I didn't, which didn't make me happy, and then I remembered this future Lab Rats fic I was working on and decided to post it up. I'm basically following all the episodes, most of them I will be getting from Kihonne. I don't find it worth the time and effort to watch all the episodes and write them out. I will still have what I want to happen in each episode. The original episodes are going to be a pain, but I'll deal with it when I get there. Also, I'm going to be extending some episodes, such as No Going Back, from one chapter to two. Be on the lookout.**

**Disclaimer**** – Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that.**

* * *

**Doing It Better – Prologue**

Year: 2019

Leo Dooley shielded his face as a bookcase fell to the ground, which sent a pile of dust around the room. His only remaining friend, Douglas Davenport, shoved the bookcase to the side and pointed excitedly at something that Leo had not seen in ages: a time machine. Leo smiled, knowing he could finally travel back in time to help train the Lab Rats for their biggest mission yet: fighting Victor Krane.

Victor Krane was by far the Lab Rat's biggest threat. He had managed to master his bionics and use them in his plan to destroy the Lab Rats. He almost succeeded. He would have to if Leo had not convinced Douglas to kill Victor. For the past ten months, Leo and Douglas had formed a strong bond, and the two had talked about going back in time to prepare for the fight against Victor. Now, seeing the time machine in front of him, Leo knew that it was finally going to happen.

And this time, he was going to do it better.

"Is it done?" Leo asked aloud.

"It's done," Douglas confirmed.

"Remind me the downsides to this?"

"Well, people say that you could destroy the fabric of the space-time continuum. However, I wouldn't worry about that too much. However, something could go wrong with the time machine and it might blow up."

"What!"

"Don't worry the chances are it probably won't happen. So, are you going to give it a chance? It's better you than me."

Leo thought it over. He could die while travelling back to save the Lab Rats, but he could save many lives, including the love of his life that had tragically bled to death. With that in mind, Leo knew there was only one answer to that. "I'll do it."

"Good. Now read me those instructions," he ordered.

Leo went over to Douglas's desk, which was covered with papers showing complicated problems, diagrams, and finally found the instructions. Leo read them to Douglas who started pressing buttons and charging the time machine up to its proper function. Leo then lay in the machine where Douglas connected various electrodes to Leo's body.

"Wait, I just thought of something. What am I supposed to do when I run into my old-self?" Leo questioned, still lying down in the time machine.

"Theoretically, you won't have to. This time machine allows you to take control of any human's mind. Instead of having to meet up with Leo, you are actually going to be Leo. Does that make sense?"

"Totally!"

Douglas nodded. "All right. A few more things before you go: type in the date you want on that keyboard over there. Second, when you meet Marcus, get on his good side so we can hook up earlier. Third, if you can avoid it, don't tell this to anyone. And lastly, good luck. I hope to see you when you get back."

"You too!"

Leo typed in the date on the keyboard directly above him. September 13th, 2012, the day before he met Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"See you later," Leo called out.

"Don't you mean see you earlier?" Douglas yelled back.

"Very funny!" Leo shot back. He heard a bang and then felt movement. It's official. He was traveling back in time.

* * *

**A/N**** – Okay, that concludes the first chapter. If you couldn't already tell, Leo's life is messed up. I mean, his only friend is Douglas. Not Tasha, not Eddy, not Donald, but Douglas. I guess that counts as a dystopian world. Updates will be sporadic.**


	2. Meeting Adam, Bree, and Chase

A/N: Man, I love this fandom! Keep making me feel proud, people. I have to give you a small spoiler in the notice. My apologies. Anyways, I'd like to thank those who reviewed:

**RazaraTheFirst: Here is the next chapter. Up rather early I might add.**

**Wilhelm Wigworthy: I'm flattered. Thank you very much.**

**TheBrittishWannaBe: Here's an early update for you.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah, I'm not sure on what that pairing is either.**

**Rockybluewigs: Yes, indeed. It's somewhat different because I'm not adding the time machine part. As I mentioned in the prologue, this machine allows him to take control of any human's mind.**

**KrisKat: I'm glad. Thanks and here you go.**

**Dreamer4evera: Here you are.**

**Disclaimer – **Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership; I'm just playing in the sandbox whilst I write out this story. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that.

**Note: Since Kihonne is basically the only one with Lab Rats Seasons, most of her work will be on here, say for the changes I make. Also, Jaden and Calla will make sporadic appearances. For the first two chapters, they won't be in here. Before you begin reading, as not to confuse you this chapter, the old Leo is the old Leo up until he faints. From the hospital scene to the end, the old Leo is now Future Leo. Sorry if you get confused.**

_Edit: 8/3/14_

* * *

Chapter 1: Meeting Adam, Bree, and Chase

Leo woke from his nightmare, screaming at the top of his lungs. Immediately, Tasha came dashing into his room, checking to see if he was all right.

"It's all right. It's just a nightmare," Tasha's voice soothed, rubbing his shoulders.

Leo went limp, eyes staring blearily up at the ceiling. His head hurt so badly it felt it had been split open with an axe, like in one of his video games. "Am I dying?" he whispered aloud.

"Don't be silly, honey. How do you feel?"

"Like my head's been split open with an axe," Leo admitted.

Concerned, Tasha left to go get the thermometer. Meanwhile, Leo tried to slow his breathing. He felt like most of his body had gone numb. In fact, both sides of his head ached abominably. As he closed his eyes, the same haunting images appeared again. He saw green lightning and explosions. He saw someone he never knew bleed to death, and he saw his mother being tortured before his very eyes.

"It's just a nightmare," he whispered to himself, "a really, really horrible nightmare."

Tasha came in with a thermometer and took his temperature. She shook her head. "102. I guess you aren't going to school today. I'll filch a couple of aspirins. Try to go back to sleep."

Leo nodded, even though he did not think he could go to sleep. After he washed down a couple of aspirins, he lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes.

When Leo awoke that afternoon, his headache had lessened, but his nightmares had not. When he stumbled downstairs, Tasha was sitting quietly in the living room. She didn't look at him as he told her he was feeling ill and wouldn't be down for lunch, but just nodded. Leo was not able to make it back to his room. Instead, he collapsed onto the kitchen floor. The last thing before Leo saw before he lost consciousness was Tasha rushing over to his side.

Leo awoke feeling as if his skin was on fire. He bit back his cries as the pain faded. When he looked around, he noticed he was in some sort of hospital. While time travel had worked, it hadn't worked quite as well as he thought it might. He did not remember being at a hospital this early in the year. Perhaps he had changed the past just a bit.

"Ah, you're awake. Try to rest. You've had a rough day," a middle-aged man with black hair and kind-looking eyes stated.

"Mom?" Leo croaked.

"I'm going to fetch her shortly to tell her you are awake. Are you feeling any better? Good," he stated when Leo nodded. "Your temperature and blood pressure are returning to normal. You will have to stay overnight, but should be released tomorrow."

"Okay."

Leo closed his eyes and tried to sleep.

When Leo awoke, he had visitors. One of them, to his surprise, was Mr. Davenport. Leo had not expected him to be here with Tasha, but he should have suspected this. He also wondered if this would change his first meeting with the bionics. He hoped it wouldn't be too drastic of a difference.

"Hey, Leo. Glad you're feeling better," a concerned Donald greeted.

"Thank you," he rasped, and grimaced.

Tasha poured Leo a cup, which he gladly accepted. Once he was finished, he gave it back to Tasha. "Much better," he said.

Tasha smiled. "I'm glad. Your suitcase is packed and ready. Donald's son was more than happy to do that."

Leo gave her a look. He did not remember Donald having a son, although technically the bionics were considered his sons since they lived with him and trained and the like. Leo wondered if Chase had done the packing or Adam.

"Donald's adoptive son, Adam," Tasha explained now.

That made sense. Good cover up. However, knowing Adam's stupidity in the original timeline, Leo wouldn't be at all surprised if there was a wreckage of clothing stuffed in his suitcase. Leo hoped that this time around he wouldn't have to carry the luggage when they got there. He made a note to change that.

"May I get a pen and some paper?" Leo asked, thinking it would be a good idea if he wrote down all the things he wanted to change while in the hospital before he arrived at the mansion.

Tasha looked to her husband and he stood up and left the room. He came back a few minutes later with a pen and some paper.

Leo thanked him and wrote down, _Things to Change in this Timeline_, put his pen down, and started to think.

After a couple of hours of watching Leo with him writing down something every now and then, Tasha left to get a drink. She was on her way back when the doctor that had watched over Leo wanted a word with her in private. As she took the offered seat, she felt a quiver of dread. She quickly pushed it out of her system. He probably wanted to talk about medication.

"My apologies for not introducing myself. My name is George Beekman, but call me George," he greeted.

"Nice to meet you," Tasha replied.

"I hear you're moving in with your husband. Congrats. Was your past husband abusive?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

George leaned back in his chair. "The boy was crying out 'Dad' and started turning in his sleep. That might be the case why. How is he doing at school? Any friends?"

Tasha sat thinking for a few minutes. "I believe my son is doing well. He's got low C's right now, but he almost always ends up with a better grade at the end. I don't know about friends, however."

"It's possible that Leo has gone through much pain in the past, and he's repressed the painful memories. Has he brought anyone over?"

"That makes sense, and no he has not, unless it's a project," Tasha said earnestly. "Why?"

"I believe he is a withdrawn individual. He will need a lot of emotional support. The more friends the better. Can you do that?"

"Yes, doctor. I can."

"Good. Now, on topic of his medications…"

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"All right, Leo, we're here," Tasha interrupted my thoughts as we pulled up into the mansion. I tried to feign surprise; in retrospect, I had grown old of all the rich, luxurious life. It was hard not to due to Donald's ego.

Like last time, I groaned as my new stepdad, Donald Davenport, picked up my mom, and carried her into our new house.

"Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Davenport," Big D announced as he spun her around in a circle. She cooed happily.

"Why thank you, Mr. Davenport!"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Da-"

"We get it; you got married! Save the kiss for later tonight!" I exclaimed. Big D sighed and put my mother down as I looked around. "WOW! You got this big house just from inventing things?" I asked in surprise.

"Yup," Big D replied.

"Cool. Hey, shouldn't Adam be here to great us and help us with the luggage?" I asked, desperate to not carry the luggage in, again.

"He's at school," Big D lied.

"He's home-schooled," I blurted out, which caused both Tasha and Big D to look at me. Damn, I'd better watch my mouth.

"How did you know?" Big D asked suspiciously.

"Well, you're a billionaire, and I figured he wouldn't need to go to a public school," I replied, using a bit of logic.

"You're right. Fine, I'll go get him," Big D replied, heading off, most likely into the lab. When he was gone, Tasha looked at me.

"What? I'm not carrying all the luggage by myself!"

Tasha nodded, and soon Adam came up from the lab wearing normal clothes. Together, Adam and I, well, mostly Adam, moved the suitcases inside the mansion. A good fifteen minutes later, there was only one suitcase lying next to me. Mine.

"Hey, Leo, why don't you go check out your new room?" Donald suggested. "Just go down that hall and when you see the room full of video games and action figures and the fifty foot flat screen TV… just keep going 'cause that's mine."

"Figures," I mumbled. I trudged down the hallway, letting my mom and Big D have some alone time. I found my room this time. Unlike in the last time line. I spotted Adam heading back down into the lab, and I wondered if I should follow them. I might as well. Mom needed to know about Bree and Chase if she didn't already know about them.

I decided against it at the last minute. I would mention Adam going down into the lab over dinner. Instead, I could – no wait. I couldn't do homework just yet. Sighing in defeat, I realized I could do one of two things. One, cook dinner, or two, ask for something to do. Before you ask why I don't just go play video games and the such, I learned that TV never had any benefit. For the past four years, I've not seen any new episodes, or played any video games. It alarmed me how much work I was able to complete!

My stomach growled, so I decided I should cook dinner. Taking out a cookbook from the shelf, I turned to a random page and started making the meal, multiplying everything 1 1/2 times to account for Adam.

"Come and get it!" I announced, putting the last plate on the table. Tasha, Big D, and Adam came into the kitchen and saw the feast I had made.

"Ooh, food!" Adam exclaimed, claiming a seat immediately.

"Leo, why were you near a stove? I told you not to go near a stove! Although, from what I smell, you did a very good job," Tasha commented, sitting down to eat.

"I was bored and hungry, so I thought I'd cook for a change," I admitted, dropping some ice cubes into each cup. "Please, enjoy!"

"Wow, Leo, this is good!" Tasha announced after she took a bite. "Where did you learn to cook?"

"I used to make food for my stuffed animals," I lied smoothly. The good thing about coming from the future is that I have learned to make my lying more believable.

"I must say, I'm impressed! So, what do you think of the new house?"

I silently thanked Mom for leading me into the topic I wanted to discuss. "It's great! I wanted to hang out with Adam, but he went down into the elevator that had three red circles that split into two. Have you seen anything like that, Mr. Davenport?"

Mr. Davenport's eyes widened as he realized what I was talking about. "Adam! What were you thinking? He could have seen the lab!"

"Lab, what lab?" I asked, leaning forward. Big D was not getting out of this conversation.

"I said too much, didn't I?" Mr. Davenport asked more so to himself than Adam.

"Uh, yeah!" Adam exclaimed.

"Lab? I said nothing about a lab!" Big D stammered.

"Yes you did," Tasha interjected. "What lab?"

"I'll show you after dinner," Big D promised, taking another bite.

Dinner passed by slowly, and before I knew it, Big D was taking us to the elevator. He pressed a button and suddenly, the wall to my left shimmered and turned grey. Three red circles appeared on it before it split in two, revealing an elevator. We all stepped inside, Tasha frowning, Adam and Big D showing anxious looks, and me trying to hide the smile on my face.

The ride stopped though almost as soon as it had started and the doors opened again, this time showing me a room that resembled some superhero's hideout. I looked around at all the inventions and cool gadgets.

"Whoa…My new dad is Batman!" I joked. Then another set of doors opened and two teenagers were talking to each other.

"Hey, guys!" I announced.

"AHH!" they both screamed.

"Relax, guys," Big D ordered.

After Tasha looked around, seeing all the gadgets and the Lab Rats, she asked, "What is this place? Who are they?"

"They're a part of a secret project I've been developing; genetically engineered super-human siblings. Tasha, Leo, meet Bree and Chase." Chase was the shorter of the boys. "And you've met Adam already. They're the greatest combination of technology and biology ever developed. I don't want to brag, but I am incredibly smart."

I recognized that bragging attitude off the bat, but chose not to say anything about it.

Tasha turned to Big D. "So, they're robots?" my mom tried to understand. She wasn't really the best with all that science stuff.

I almost face palmed. Adam, Bree and Chase gasped theatrically. "Whoa!" "Hey!" "Oh no she didn't!"

"I don't think they like being called robots," I informed Mom.

"No, Tasha, they're human," Big D assured her. "I've just given each of them a unique set of bionic abilities controlled through a microchip implanted in their necks. It sounds a lot more complicated than it is."

My mom nodded, but Big D still felt the need to explain. He pointed at the three siblings. "You see, Adam is all brute strength, and Bree has speed and agility, and Chase has super senses and a superior intelligence."

My mom laughed nervously, and then pulled Big D off to a corner, leaving us four to stare at one another. "There are children LIVING in our basement!" Mom exclaimed.

"This is a scientific habitat!" Big D argued. "I mean, look at it. It's got a game room and a rock wall! Anything that a kid could ask for! I created this place so they could train in the utmost of comfort and technology!"

"It's true!" Adam agreed. "The toilets have seat warmers that TALK!"

"What do they say?" I asked, regretting the question the second it came out of my mouth. I should have stopped myself.

"Well, it varies depending on-"

I raised a hand to stop him. "No." I really didn't want to hear the rest.

"Well, Donald, I don't know what to make of all this," my mom said seriously. "Some new wives get surprised with a honeymoon in Hawaii or a cruise. Bionic teenagers were not on our wedding registry."

"Honey, they have to stay down here for their own protection. This is all very top secret, but as soon as their training is complete, they'll be able to handle any crisis or problem that he world throws at them."

"I want to go to the pyramids!" Chase told my mom.

"I want to go to Paris!" Bree declared.

I was about to mention that she could super speed over there, but decided against it when I saw the capsules. I decided to ask what they were. "Hey, what are those?" I asked, feigning curiosity. "Are they time machines?"

Big D chuckled. "No they're not time machines. The time machines are actually in the shop. These are my biologically regulated atmospheric chambers where my bionic creations live, sleep, and eat. Which reminds me, it's dinner time."

Adam, Bree and Chase ran into the capsules and strapped on some goggles as little food pellets fell from above them. It was as if they were showering in food. It was totally gross and unsanitary, yet at the same time SO cool!

* * *

**A Few Days later**

"Okay, Chase. You ready?" Big D asked.

Chase nodded. "Bring it on!" he exclaimed, getting into a fighting stance.

Big D nodded. "Alright, enemy grenade…three o'clock."

Big D tossed the red glowing ball into the air at Chase, who raised his hands. A massive plasma force field appeared around him. I said nothing, knowing Bree would suck the fun out of the power.

"Hey, why does he get a force field and I don't?" Adam demanded.

Bree smirked. "Because if you had one, I wouldn't be able to do this." She tossed her water bottle at Adam, which hit him square in the chest.

Big D walked past us, putting on a jacket. "Okay, you guys take the rest of the day off. I'm going to go speak at a tech conference. Then I'm going to have the boats retailed and then I'm going to go get waxed."

We all stared at him.

"Don't judge me."

He left the room and I turned to Bree. "Well, I'd better get ready for school."

Bree sighed, "Oh, I've always wanted to go to school! Passing notes, going to Prom, breaking out into choreographed dance numbers after math class!"

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "All we do is eat, sleep and train for missions. We're like human lab rats."

I noticed Adam on the giant hamster wheel. "So, you've never left this room?" I asked.

"Nope," Chase replied.

"That explains the haircuts," I snarked.

They all looked confused, but Adam grinned anyway. "I bet school's fun! Except for books, classes and learning stuff."

I smirked. "It's not so much fun when you're the smart kid," I told them, more for Chase's benefit than the others.

Chase smirked however. "Yeah, well down here, smartness reigns supreme."

His siblings stared at him. "No it's not," they said in unison.

"Hey, this is going to sound crazy, but why don't you come to school with me today?" I suggested. I knew that with my present mindset, it would be impossible to get caught.

"Okay!" "I'm in!" "Let's go!"

We all ran for the door, but were stopped by Eddie.

"Not so fast, laser brains." Eddie shut the door in front of us.

"I thought he was only in the living room!" I exclaimed. "Please don't say he's in my shower as well!"

"Bingo! You guessed it. And by the way, nothing needs to be that clean."

"We need to shut him down. Adam, pull out the wires!" I demanded.

Chase shook his head. "I doubt that would work. Eddie is a very complex and sophisticated piece of machinery."

While he talked, Adam looked at the wires beneath Eddie's screen. He then pulled out a handful of them and Eddie shut off. Adam grinned. "Sweet! I barely got electrocuted!" he exclaimed happily.

Bree stopped him and Chase before they could run out. "Okay, but if we're going to go to school, I think we should shower first. Because two of us really stink."

Oh no, I knew where this was going. Adam was going to end up with Bree's underpants and Chase was going to end up with her bra. It was too funny for me not to make a snarky comeback, so when Adam, Bree, and Chase headed back to their capsules that apparently had a built in shower and closet, they were dressed in normal clothes.

"Uh, Bree, it gave me your underwear by mistake," Adam started.

Bree shuddered.

"What are you complaining about?" Chase asked. "I got her bra!"

I couldn't resist. "On the plus side, Adam is always calling you a girl. Now it's true!"

Adam and Bree laughed while I apologized to a fuming Chase. The three got back in and then I led them to school. Right before entering school, I warned Chase, "There's a thing called a school bell that rings eight times a day. It disturbs your bionic hearing, so try not to make a scene. Just cover your ears and wait until it's over."

The bell rang shortly after Chase covered his ears. Shortly afterwards, he was grimacing in pan.

"Thanks for the heads up, Leo," Chase stated.

Leo smiled. "No problem. You guys go wherever, and I'll meet you during gym class where I shall demonstrate how epically I fail at sports."

I moved my way through the crowded halls and to my classroom. The teacher greeted me with a smile. "Hello, Leo. I'm glad you're feeling better. Have you finished your homework?" he asked.

It took all my will power not to face palm. I had forgotten to work on my homework. Instead, I was filling out what I wanted to change in the new timeline. I've got to set my priorities straight. "I completely forgot. With the hospital visit moving into a new house, and hanging out with my new siblings, I forgot to do it."

"I understand," the teacher said sympathetically. "I'll give you to next period. Glad you're feeling better."

"Thank you," I said, taking a seat. I had learned from my past mistakes, and one of those was that Danielle was a waste of time. I mean, it was only a one-time thing, and it got in the way of my friendship with Adam and Chase.

Grabbing a piece of paper from my notebook, I decided it was fair time to start a new slate. I was going to work on assignments prior to video games. Get ready people, because you're about to witness a new Leo.

* * *

It was gym class now. You see, afternoon gym was a mix of grades nine to eleven because there weren't that many of us still taking gym class. Right before I could greet my siblings, I ran into my gym teacher.

"Dooley!" the gym teacher barked. "You missed the mile last Thursday! When were you planning on making that up?"

"I was in the hospital on Thursday. I'll make it up tomorrow," I answered.

"Very well!" the teacher stated.

"So, how was your first day of school?" I asked, walking up to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"Great! I took some online medical courses and became a chiropractor in the Philippines!"

I smiled, confused. "Congrats?" I wasn't too sure about that.

"Heads up!" Kaitlin called from across the gym. A basketball landed right in Bree's arms and she panicked.

"What do I do?" she screeched.

"Throw it at someone who is looking!" I instructed.

Bree threw the ball and hit Chase in the face, knocking him over. I bit back a laugh. Bree glared at me for a second, and then ran over to make sure Chase was okay.

"And that is a top 10 ladies and gentlemen!" I muttered. Someone passed me a basketball, and I dribbled to the hoop. I purposely missed a one-footer before looking over to Adam who shook his head.

"Wow, and I thought _I _was bad," Adam commented.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Attention students! The pep rally is starting! Go Dingoes!" Principle Perry's voice came on the intercom as the cheerleaders began their routine. I was sitting next to Adam, Bree, and Chase, on the bleachers.

I frowned as Dewy Dingo, the team mascot, came up to Adam and began to mess with him.

"Aww, look. The doggy likes me," he said, happily. Then he got annoyed with Dewy as she (yes, it was a girl inside the uniform) continued. "Okay doggy, that's enough. I said that's enough!"

He walked off, Chase and I following him. I knew what was coming next. Adam was going to use his heat vision unless I calmed him down.

"His eyes are turning red. This is not good," I announced. "What are we going to do?"

"Oh no! His heat vision!" Chase exclaimed, running over and restraining Adam. Meanwhile, I grabbed Adam's arm and told him to calm down. Turning to Dewy, I stated, "He gets angry really easily. Think of Bobo the Monkey!" I announced. Fortunately, it worked, and Adam apologized to Dewy. Phew. Crisis averted.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly and harmlessly. There were no more near incidents. I managed to keep Chase's stares elsewhere, and somehow avoided Tasha and Donald. I was doing my homework, relieved that all this chaos was behind me.

It wasn't. The doorbell rang, prompting me to open it sine Mom and Dad were going out for the night. Much to my horror, it was Trent.

"'Sup, dweeb," he greeted.

"Trent, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

"Adam invited me. In fact, he invited the whole team!"

When I gave Trent a look, he continued, "Adam mentioned we were having the party of the year at his house."

Oh shit! "Come on in!" I exclaimed. "Make yourself at home. I'll be… downstairs getting Adam." As soon as I finished, I headed down the elevator into the lab, where Adam, Bree and Chase were talking.

"Adam, how could you!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Bree asked.

Adam grinned. "You know that party everyone at school's been talking about?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Bree asked.

"It's in our living room."

"Sweet! Time to party!" Bree exclaimed, heading upstairs.

"I can't believe you, Adam!" I exclaimed.

Adam shrugged. "Yeah, well, it just happened. Now come on, Leo. Don't be such a party pooper! See you up there, bud," Adam stated, patting me on the shoulder.

"We're screwed, aren't we?" Chase asked. I only nodded and followed Chase upstairs. Chase started enjoying the party while I tried to get some homework done. However, the noise was too much, so I partied a bit.

The party actually went better than I'd imagined. There were many pretty girls in my house. Bree got a boyfriend, Chase and Adam had WAY too much cake, and I think someone was checking me out. I'm probably wrong about that last part, but who cares!

Anyway, the party was going great. Too great. Unfortunately, Big D and Tasha arrived back two hours earlier. And believe me, Big D was NOT happy when he saw the party going on.

"WHAT THE-?"

I cut him off with the horn of his golf cart. "Hey, you're back!" I exclaimed nervously. Then I looked around. "I thought you said you'd be back at eleven?"

"You are in BIG trouble, mister!" My mother glared at me. Big D was even more upset.

"Hey, everybody!" Donald caught the attention of every teenager in the room. "Thanks for coming! GET OUT!"

Everyone started to file out the front door. When everyone left, Big D ordered the five of us to sit. We did so.

"You kids have really done it this time." Big D said seriously. "And who gave Eddie cake?"

Adam raised his hand guiltily.

I sighed. Well, it looks like history is repeating itself. "It wasn't my fault. Adam was the one who threw the party. Ground him," I stated, ignoring Adam's shocked expression.

"I doubt that, Leo. You are a bad influence on these kids"

"Hey!" I cried, outraged. "That is _not _true!"

"I told them to stay put, and then this happens. You know what? As of tomorrow, you're all being relocated permanently."

"What?" we all gasped.

"What part of no contact with the outside world did you not understand?" Big D demanded.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked quietly. She sounded scared, not that I blame her.

"To one of my remote research facilities where you can continue your training," Big D replied.

"But this is home! This is where I get my meaty-flavour pellets!" Adam exclaimed.

"Not anymore. Now go downstairs and pack your stuff."

Adam, Bree, and Chase, all still shocked by what had happened, did as he said, leaving Tasha and I alone in the room.

"I don't think Leo deserves to be grounded," Tasha voiced.

Then Big D turned to Tasha. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't ground him."

"He is my son," Tasha announced, wrapping her arm around my shoulder. "And Leo needs friends. This party was his chance at a social life, and now you are grounding him for that? Come on, Leo, let's go."

I walked with Tasha to my room, not even caring to look back at my step dad.

* * *

**A/N:** What did you think? I'd like to hear your opinions. Like Kihonne, I will not be doing every episode. I will be doing original episodes, however. The next chapter will be up on Monday. Enjoy the short break. Peace!


	3. Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2

A/N: I'm still loving this fandom. I'm hoping this is a good idea to post this up on the same day as Kihonne's new chapter. Anyways, some of you have been waiting for the next chapter. Here it is. Leo does the mile, and same old stuff that happened in the original episode with the exception of some conversations. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**TheBritishWannaBe: I'm glad.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I didn't think about it that way, but I guess that's a good assumption. Thanks. My first original episode is going to be in chapter 7 or 8. It depends on if I want to do the Back to the Future episode or not.**

**RazaraTheFirst: I'm glad**

**Swiftee22: Okay, good. When I first saw you didn't like it, I was like, "Why would they put that?" Then I saw the 'Loved It' part. We shall see.**

**Disclaimer: **Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that.

Edit: 8/19/14

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crush, Chop, and Burn Part 2**

**Leo's POV**

"Just ignore Mr. Davenport, Leo. I don't blame you for the party. It was Adam, wasn't it?" Tasha asked. "That's what I thought. He was trying to do the right thing. You need friends, Leo, friends that will always be there for you."

I smiled and hugged her. Somehow, I knew Mom would always be there for me, even if in the old timeline she died. Unlike our abusive dad that cheated on Tasha. I knew I wasn't allowed to go down to the lab, but I needed to talk to Bree about something. The sooner the better.

"Mom, I'm going down in the lab to talk to Bree. I'll be right back."

Mom nodded, and I headed downstairs into the lab where I greeted a disappointed Adam, Bree, and Chase. Chase, who was lying on one of the counters, looked up and asked, "Leo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

It took all the willpower I had to not widen my eyes. I knew what Chase wanted to talk about; he wanted to talk about my comment and how I knew Adam liked Bobo the monkey. That was the reason I wanted to talk to Bree. I was hoping I could get her to cover for me. "I want to talk to Bree first, but after that, sure."

Hopping off the counter, Bree asked, "So, Leo, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Walk with me, talk with me." I then led Bree to a secluded area (my bedroom), and told her about Adam nearly frying Dewy the Dingo.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I calmed him down by telling him to think of Bobo the monkey."

"Chimpanzee," Bree corrected.

"Whatever! They're still in the monkey family!" I snapped. "Sorry. Anyways, Adam and Chase never told me about Bobo, so I need you to pretend you told me about Bobo."

"But I didn't," Bree stated matter of factly.

"I know, but just pretend you did. Chase is suspicious of how I knew about Bobo the mo—chimp."

Bree nodded in understanding. "Okay, but how did you know about Bobo if no one told you?"

"That is a story for another time. Just do me that favor, and I will do a favor for you later on."

"Sounds fair. Okay, I'll do it."

I nodded, thanked Bree, and headed down to talk to Chase. As I expected, he wanted to know how I knew about Bobo the mo—chimpanzee.

"Bree mentioned it to me. She told me about Adam's monkey fantasies, and how childish it is," I lied, praying to god that Chase didn't figure out I was lying.

To my relief, Chase took the bait and nodded, commenting about Adam's monkey fantasies as well. Realizing that I needed to finish my homework, I excused myself and cranked out my math in a short amount of time. Thank goodness I still have my future brain, otherwise math would have taken twice as long.

* * *

Today was going to be a sad day. Why? My three best friends were leaving to Facility X to finish training. I could only hope they would send the robots to the facility again.

We were all sitting in the lab, just the four of us. Adam was snacking on most likely pudding, Bree and I were sitting on one of the counters, and Chase was stealing office supplies.

"Why are you stealing office supplies?" I questioned. "You should be stealing wood."

"Wood? Why?" Chase asked.

"Because there is might already be office supplies there. Besides, Mr. Davenport would probably send you some place where you have no distractions than some nice tropical area, don't you think?"

"You got a point."

Bree sighed next to me. "I can't believe this! We JUST got our first taste of normal life," she complained. "I was THIS close to getting a curfew that I was TOTALLY gonna break!"

"Ooh!" Adam exclaimed suddenly. "But maybe when we'll get to wherever we're going, we'll meet a sassy chimpanzee named Bobo that will take us on adventures and teach us how to love!"

"Or maybe you'll make him angry and he'll maul you, and then snack on your fingers," Chase suggested as he hopped up onto the counter next to me.

"HEY!" Adam stood up. "I create the monkey fantasies around here!"

Eddie popped up on a screen behind us. "Well kids, I hope you enjoyed your stay at Casa Davenport. I know I haven't. Sayonara!"

Bree sighed again. "Eddie, I know we've never been the best of friends…but we're really going to miss you."

"Aww, really?" Eddie seemed touched.

"No!" "We hate you!" "You're evil!"

I chuckled at them.

"Hey, where is this 'training facility' anyway?" Chase asked.

"Facility X? Oh, it's all the rage." Eddie changed his screen so that it showed off a beautiful tropical island.

"That's pretty nice."

"That's not the facility," I stated. "For one, where's the building?"

"Oops, sorry!" Eddie changed back. "That's my screen saver! THIS is Facility X." He then changed his screen to show a government facility in the middle of a snow covered tundra.

"I take my previous comment back," Chase said, staring at the screen. "How did you know Eddie was fibbing, Leo?"

"He's Eddie," I stated as if it were obvious.

"Good luck with him."

"Come upstairs, guys! I have something to show you!" Mr. Davenport called.

I had a feeling what he was going to show us, and I was not looking forward to it.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Is this great or what? It'll be like they never left!"

In front of us were three robots duplicates of Adam, Bree, and Chase. They looked a lot alike, except they seemed paler, colder to me.

"Well?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I think the excitement of having a billionaire dad just wore off," I replied, not making the mistake of having robo-Adam flick my forehead.

"Yeah, Donald, I don't know about this," Tasha stated. Like me, it seemed she disliked the robots. "I kind of prefer Leo to have friends that can't malfunction and tear him limb from limb."

"Yeah, this is just not cool!"

"Well, you haven't seen how they work yet!" Mr. Davenport pressed a button on his watch and Robo-Adam stepped forward.

"Good morning," it said in a cold, heartless voice. "The time is 7:22 and the temperature is currently 68 degrees."

Adam looked at the duplicate, then at Mr. Davenport. "You built a robot of me that just stands around telling people the time and the temperature?" he asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded and Adam's face lit up.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen!" Adam raised his hand for a high five that he never got. Bree then looked at hers.

"Does my nose really look like that?" she asked.

The Robo-Bree replied, "No, yours has a faint moustache underneath."

We all tried not to laugh, but then Robo-Chase started to speak.

"Hey everybody, I'm Chase. Let's do ma-ma-ma-" It started to malfunction until Mr. Davenport hit it in the chest. "Math."

I was not able to keep my laughter in this time either.

"That's not funny!" Chase whined.

"You're right, It's fu-fu-fu-" Adam pretended to malfunction. "Funny."

We were not laughing for long though, because the doorbell rang a second later and reality hit us like a truck. Mr. Davenport walked up to the door, letting Mr. Fitz (one of his workers) in.

"Hey, Fitz, how's it going?" Silence. "How's life?...How's Trix?" Silence again. Mr. Fitz wasn't really a talker. "You should have seen him at the company Christmas party; he's a karaoke master."

"Well, I guess this is it," Bree said.

We did one really big, really emotional group hug. I knew I would be seeing them later this afternoon if the timeline played out the way it was.

"Thanks for everything, Leo," Bree said, pulling away.

"Yeah, you're the best friend we've ever had," Chase agreed.

"He's the only friend we've ever had," Adam reminded him.

"Well," Tasha cut in, hugging the lab rats, "don't forget to bundle up on your deadly missions."

They started to walk away, but Davenport stopped them to tell them one last thing. "Remember this is a good thing. Without any distractions, you might finish your training early."

"Yeah, right!" Chase muttered as they walked away, giving me one last wave before they left.

"Well, I've got to go; otherwise I'm going to be late for school," I announced, hugging my parents and leaving without another word to Mr. Davenport.

* * *

Class was a breeze. I zoned out the teacher's lectures, instead taking the time to write down what I would do when Adam, Bree, and Chase were back this afternoon. I ate a light lunch, and was all ready to go by the time I arrived at my last period gym class.

"All right, people! Get dressed and head outside. Leo is going to do the mile," the gym teacher barked, which prompted us all to hurry into our respective locker rooms that smelled like pickles and cat vomit. I was dressed in record time, and walked out to field.

"All right, Dooley. I want you to give me your best effort! Try not to take more than fifteen minutes on it."

I nodded, and when the whistle blew, I was off. I knew I could finish the mile in seven minutes at my mediocre pace, but I didn't want them to know that. I imagined myself being chased by Victor, and constantly kept moving.

"And time! Impressive, Dooley. 9: 05. That's the best time I've seen you do. Keep up the good work. All right, everyone! Let's head back in!"

* * *

When I got home, I walked into the lab. It was strangely quiet. One look at them, and I knew the real Adam, Bree, and Chase were in the lab. All I had to do was lure them out.

Robo-Adam walked up to me. "Hello, insert name here. Would you like to engage in silly happy fun time?" it asked in a metallic voice.

"No, but I would like to talk," I confessed. "A cute girl smiled at me in gym class, and I want to ask her out, but I don't know what to say." It was technically a lie; I knew what I was going to say when I asked out Janelle.

"Awww," Bree cooed in a robotic tone.

"Her name is Janelle, and she's the prettiest girl I've ever met," I exaggerated. "She makes Bree look like a dog!"

"Hey!" Bree stated in her human voice. "I mean-"

"Can it, Bree. I know you aren't a robot."

"Did you?" Bree questioned.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course! Bree is way prettier than Janelle in any world. Besides, you kind of gave yourselves away. How did you three escape?"

"We told the robots we forgot something and then we swapped the robots in our place," Chase explained.

"I knew you guys wouldn't leave me!"

I hugged the three robots, and let go.

"Hey, Leo," Mr. Davenport greeted, choosing that moment to enter the room. Adam, Bree, and Chase went rigid, holding poses that a robot might.

"Uh, hi, Mr. Davenport."

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I am hanging with my robo friends, and telling them about school," I replied.

Mr. Davenport looked at me. "Really?" he asked, sounding surprised.

I nodded quickly. "Yeah, there ain't no party like a robot party 'cause a robot party don't stop!" I sang.

Mr. Davenport seemed to buy it. "See I told you that you would like them. You just had to get used to them," he said happily.

"Like them, I love them," I replied, just to get more teasing from Adam behind Mr. Davenport's back.

"Hey, do you know what's the greatest thing about having robots is?" Mr. Davenport asked, pulling out a device that I recognized to be a taser ray. Uh oh. Not again.

"Virtually indestructible?" I guessed, knowing that I was right.

"They are virtually indestructible!" Mr. Davenport replied as if I hadn't answered. "Just watch!"

He poked Adam with the taser ray and electrocuted him where he stood. Adam, being a very good actor, stood absolutely still, but obviously in pain.

"Quit it!" I exclaimed, staring at Adam, Bree and Chase.

"It's alright, Leo," Mr. Davenport assured him. "They can't feel a thing. Watch!"

He electrocuted Chase twice, and then tried to electrocute Bree, but she stopped him.

"Don't even try it," she said in a robot voice.

"Oh, you're a feisty robot, you!" Mr. Davenport said before turning to me.

"Your turn," Mr. Davenport announced, placing the taser ray in my hands. I looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase, then Mr. Davenport.

"Okay!" I exclaimed giddily as I electrocuted Mr. Davenport with it. He fell to the ground in a spasm. "You're right, it is fun!" I exclaimed, making Adam, Bree, and Chase laugh.

* * *

It was a couple of mornings after Adam, Bree, and Chase began their charade and like before, we'd managed to fool everyone. The Lab Rats were worried that Big D would find out, but he was clueless as far as I knew.

"All right, let's make this quick so we can get out of here," I said, holding up the food. "Adam, for breakfast you get wheat bread and a side of sugar packets."

"My favorite!" Adam cheered, digging in.

I turned to Bree. "Bree, you get two old wings and a drumstick from the Chicken Shack." I gave her the box, and then looked at Chase. "And you get either a protein bar or my banana peel."

"Protein bar," Chase answered quickly.

I smirked and handed the protein bar to Chase.

"Leo!" my mom greeted as she walked into the kitchen. Adam, Bree, and Chase dropped their food. "What's going on?"

"Mom!" I exclaimed. "We are just having a healthy breakfast."

"Honey, they're robots," my mom reminded me. "They don't eat."

The second she turned around, Adam, Bree, and Chase shoved so much food into their mouths; they looked like chipmunks.

"ANYWAY," I tried to distract my mom so she wouldn't see, "I was thinking today might be a good day to take them to school with me."

"YES!" Bree screamed, and then remembered that she was supposed to be a robot. "I mean, bee-dee-bee-beep. Bee-dee-bee-beep. Beep."

"Leo, you're not taking robots to school," my mom announced, choosing to ignore Bree's massive screw up. "Your teachers already think you're a little weird."

I couldn't argue with her there, so before leaving, I looked at Adam, Bree, and Chase. "You guys stay out of trouble until I get back home. Alright?"

They nodded stiffly, knowing my mom was watching.

"Hug it out."

They gave me a hug and I jogged down to the bus station where I got on the bus.

* * *

As soon as school was over, I bolted home, fearing I was already too late. I wanted to hang out with Adam, Bree, and Chase, badly. I was gasping for breath, but I didn't care. That usually twenty minute walk had become an eight minute run. Big D and my mom were waiting for me at the kitchen counter.

"Hey, where are the robots? I ran all the way home and this time I wasn't being chased by angry/hungry dogs!" I exclaimed, knowing I would have to play dumb for the rest of the day.

"In not even ten minutes? I doubt that!"

"It's true! I finished my mile in less than ten minutes in gym!"

My mom gave Big D a look, and then turned to me. Big D handed me a glass of water.

"Leo…" my mom hesitated with a look to Big D. "The robots are gone. We just dropped them off at the recycling facility."

I did a spit-take. "YOU WHAT?" I demanded.

"Yep, they're being melted down as we speak," Big D replied.

I stared at him, wide eyed. "Melted down?"

"Yeah, but don't tell anybody; they're probably toxic."

He found this funny. How could he find this funny? "No, we have to go get them!" I exclaimed. "They're not robots, they're real!"

"Okay, see? This is why I didn't want those things around!" my mom told Big D. "He's delusional!"

"No, I'm telling the truth. They really are Adam, Bree, and Chase!" I told my mom in the best fake panicky voice I could manage. "You have to believe me!"

"Leo, when I was your age, I had to say goodbye to a lot of my friends. There was Lavaman and Stretchlegstrong, and Jo-Jo Bigs, and all his friends in the space cantina."

"Those are action figures!" I exclaimed.

"More like fully posable pieces of my heart." Big D teared up a little.

"Mom, you have to trust me. Remember this morning when I suggested they come to school with me and Bree was like, "Yes! I mean bee-dee-bee-beep." Remember that?"

"Oh yeah! I do actually."

"I guess you are right, then," Donald mumbled, more to himself than us. "Let's go to the recycling plant. We should have enough time."

As soon as we got in Donald's speedster, we were off like a bullet. As soon as the car stopped, we all headed to the machine and saw Adam, Bree, and Chase.

Before anyone could stop me, I screamed, "Cowabunga!" and jumped into the large machine. I was surrounded by garbage and stinky things and all I wanted to do was get out of there. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option.

I got to my feet and stared at Adam, Bree, and Chase, who were standing right at the exit door.

"Oh come on!" I complained loudly. All that work for nothing. And then I realized something. The wall behind us was moving. Moving towards a giant crusher, then another crusher, and finally a wall of fire.

"Mr. Davenport!" Bree exclaimed.

Adam started to pretend he was a robot. "Hello, we are robots," he said.

Chase glared at him. "Dude, I think he knows," he said coldly.

"Well, he does now," Adam retorted.

Hot steam started blowing on either side of us. I pretended not to notice. I knew that if we didn't get out of here that we were going to die.

"Leo!" Tasha exclaimed.

"I'll find someone to shut it down!" Mr. Davenport started to run out, but Bree stopped him.

"There isn't enough time!" she told him.

"Shouldn't there be some button that stops all this?" I asked, hinting to Adam to push the button.

"I don't know," Chase responded.

Great. I had to do it myself. I walked up to a red button and pressed it. Suddenly, the machine shut down.

"Nice find, Leo," Chase commented.

Leo grinned widely.

"Yeah…" Adam was smiling as well. "Oh, you guys didn't see that?"

I stared at him in utter disbelief, and then sighed. "Oh, screw this!" I muttered, storing out of that hellhole.

* * *

**One hour later**

We walked in the door and Eddie appeared, ready to make some smart-alec remark. I glared at him. "Not one word."

"I don't know what you kids were thinking, pulling a stunt like that. You could have been seriously injured!" Mr. Davenport scolded.

I sat down on the couch next to Chase. He, along with his super-siblings, looked worn out.

"Yeah, but you have to admit, my robot accent was dead on."

Of course, Adam thought it was all a joke. At that moment, I rather envied his small-minded perception.

"Can we please take him back to the recycling center?" Chase asked hopefully.

Adam smiled, liking the idea.

"Chase…" I warned under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

"And Leo, why didn't you tell us Adam, Bree, and Chase were still here?" Tasha asked us.

"Because I was trying to protect my friends," I replied. "Mr. Davenport was going to send them away and I couldn't stand the thought of losing them." I looked at said bionic teenagers and smiled. "And I'm still going to protect our friends."

"Leo, they're not going anywhere!"

Adam, Bree, Chase, and I exchanged looks.

"Watching you guys risk your lives for each other made me realize something. Maybe I've been focusing too much on training the super-human side of you and I forgot all about the human part."

We all stared at him. "Aww…" Adam read my mind, then, "I don't get it."

"You're teenagers and bionic or not you deserve to experience teenager things, like school, and classes and cell phones-"

"YES! A cell phone! I'm living the dream!" Bree exclaimed, jumping up.

"You're not getting a cell phone," Mr. Davenport said quickly, disappointing her.

I grinned, knowing that he was going to get them cell phones before the week was over.

"But what I can give you is another chance. Maybe there's a way that you can live here, go to school, and still go on missions."

"Are you serious?" Chase sounded shocked.

"They can stay?" I asked.

Mr. Davenport nodded.

"On one condition. No one can EVER find out about your bionics. Ever. And you have to control your emotions so you don't glitch out in public."

"Done." "Okay." Absolutely." They agreed in a nano-second.

"Alright then." Mr. Davenport hugged Tasha, the Lab Rats, and I. "Welcome home!"

We all cheered, but as we did, Adam's hand blasted out a large plasma grenade towards the ceiling. We all hit the floor as the room shook and the chandelier fell and the kitchen was destroyed. "Uhh, whoops?"

"Remind me to watch out for the plasma grenades," I stated, looking to Chase.

"Leo, that's something we _all _need to watch out for."

* * *

**A/N: **All right. Next episode/chapter: Commando App. Calla will make an appearance, and Jaden will likely as well. Unfortunately, he getting pudding popped. Just like how Kihonne wrote it. Anyways, I'm not sure on when I'll have the next chapter up, so until then, peace!

*Goes to home page and starts to read Kihonne's latest chapter.*


	4. Commando App

**A/N: Not that many reviews, but I figured as much. It is hard to compete with Kihonne's story. Oh well. Here's another chapter. Commando App. You all knew that was coming. Any episode with Spike = epic. Okay, I'd like to thank those that reviewed:**

**TheBritishWannaBe: Thanks. I figured Leo needed to be kind to Chase. Strengthen the brotherly bond, you know.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: No problem. Indeed it was. Here's the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

**Edit: 8/25**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Okay. You have been trained for all kinds of missions, but you are about to enter a soul bruising, confidence crushing, apocalyptic environment; High school," Mr. Davenport began.

Leo shuddered dramatically.

"Adam, Bree, your glitch results are fairly stable," Mr. Davenport continued.

"Yes!" Bree cheered. "I'm going to school."

"I'm fairly stable!" Adam announced proudly.

"Wait, what about me?" I asked, surprised mine weren't fairly stable. It must be my Commando App.

Mr. Davenport sighed, "Chase, I'm still concerned about your commando app."

Leo frowned. "Commando app? Cool!" Leo exclaimed.

"No, it's not. You see in the face of an imminent threat, Chase's commando app kicks in and he becomes a fearless brute I like to call Spike."

Leo seemed pretty interested about that. Poor, naïve Leo.

"It's kind of like a fight or flight, but I took out the flight part because it's useless and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid…that's mad."

Much to my surprise, Leo was deep in thought. I was expecting him to be jumping all over the place. "Don't worry, Mr. Davenport," I assured our inventor. "I promise that Spike won't rear his ugly head."

"Oh, yeah, you mean like last Christmas when I made the mistake of giving Adam boxing gloves?" Mr. Davenport reminded me.

"Ughh!" Adam shuddered. "I'm still coughing up tinsel."

"You know, letting Chase go to school is a bad idea. I can't risk Spike coming out."

I looked devastated at the thought of being left here.

"Is the Commando App inside him? Because if it is, then can't you extract the chip and turn Spike human?" Leo asked.

"Theoretically, yes I could. However, I don't think anyone would like having Spike as a human, except for you," Big D mentioned.

"Don't let Spike out. When a mission occurs during a school day, send Spike instead of Chase. That way, Chase gets to go to school and—"

"Nooo! N-O!"

Leo and I looked disappointed.

"Don't worry, Mr. Davenport. We'll make sure Chase stays out of trouble," Bree said as Adam got distracted by something in a box. Probably something shiny.

"Mr. Davenport, I can't miss school!" I begged. "This is the beginning of my academic achievements and career trajectory. I mean, the road to becoming an astronaut lawyer has to start somewhere."

"Wait, they have lawyers in space?" Adam asked, holding something in his hands.

"Adam, they don't have…are those boxing gloves?" Leo asked.

I looked at Adam's hands and saw that he was wearing his boxing gloves. Oh lord.

"Alright, but I'd better not get a call from the art teacher saying that Spike ripped out her larynx," Mr. Davenport relented.

Leo raised his hand.

"Yes, I know she wouldn't be able to say anything because Spike would have ripped out her larynx!"

"Just checking."

"The point is, just keep him out of trouble!" Mr. Davenport told Adam, Leo, and Bree.

"Hey, check out what I found!" Adam started punching the air, but accidently sucker punched me, sending me sprawling to the ground, my stomach in pain. Looking up, I saw Adam push Bree in front of him. She was trying not to laugh. Leo was hiding a snicker while Mr. Davenport stared at Adam.

"Look, I'm sorry, but if he's going to stand that close to the gloves, it's gonna happen!"

* * *

**After first period, Bree's POV**

So far, so good. My first period class had been Chemistry. Even though I started a little late, it was only early October and the teacher knew I was new; I didn't have to do too much work. I was lucky too, because although none of my siblings were in that class with me, my new friend Kaitlin was, so at least I knew someone.

But everything started to go downhill at breakfast. See, the school served breakfast between first and second period. I met up with my brothers (fresh out of gym class. They smelled like it too), a girl that seemed vaguely familiar, and Leo. Immediately, we saw one of the teachers, a short, ugly woman, talking to one of the students.

"Okay, newbies. Allow me to introduce you to Calla Parker. Her brother, Jaden, is on the football team. Calla, these are my siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase. Over there is Principal Perry." Leo pointed to the woman. "She's got the temperament of a junkyard dog stuffed into a really bad pants suit."

"In other words, avoid her, and you'll live longer. Anger her…and well, we'll be buying you a coffin," Calla told us.

I looked at her, expecting her to smirk, but she looked completely serious. That terrified me.

"HEY, YOU!" Principal Perry yelled at George, one of the students in my chemistry class. "No tongue rings in school! Don't try to hide it; I'll take a metal detector to your face!"

"I believe you about that coffin," I whispered to Calla.

"Good, because the last time I tried to warn a student, it was Kyle McMillan," she replied.

"Who's Kyle McMillan?" Adam asked.

"Exactly," was the reply.

I was about to say something, but then I saw a cute boy coming my way. I squealed quietly, and looked at Calla.

"This is it! My chance at romance!" I exclaimed. "On TV, the new girl always drops her books and the cute guy with the soulful eyes picks them up!"

"Uh, Bree…" Calla and Leo started to say, but I tuned them out, dropping my books theatrically. Unfortunately, the cute boy didn't pick them up. My Chemistry teacher, Mr. Corn, tripped on them and fell backwards, his papers flying everywhere. He sent me a glare as he stood back up.

"Opps! Sorry, I'm new!" I apologized quickly, bending down and picking up the books.

"Okay," Leo told Chase and me. Calla was too busy looking at something on her phone and we'd managed to lose Adam. "Your social life usually depends on where you sit. We can't sit at the cool table," he gestured to a table with cheerleaders and Adam sitting at it, "but we can be cool table adjacent." He pointed to an empty table next to the cheerleaders.

"FYI, Adam's sitting at the cool table," I pointed out.

Leo and Calla looked horrified as they watched Adam mess around with oranges, making the girls laugh.

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed in sync.

"He can't sit there! That's where the football players sit with the cheerleaders!" Calla exclaimed. Personally, I didn't see the big deal.

"Yeah, and they pride themselves on finding very clever places to stuff your pudding cup," Leo noted.

I didn't even want to know where those places were.

Of course, the bad part of the situation went right over my brother's head. "Those girls are actually talking to them," he gasped, "and they can't talk about shapes and colors forever. See ya!"

"Chase!" Calla tried to grab his shirt, tried to stop him, but failed. Chase sat himself down right next to one of the cheerleaders and introduced himself.

"This is bad. This is really bad," Calla muttered.

I looked at her and Leo. "Is it really that bad?" I asked.

They nodded silently.

"The football players are going to turn them into the fifth food group!" Calla exclaimed.

Leo took a deep breath. "All right, rescue mission. Let's go." He walked slowly over to the cheerleader table, Calla and I following. "You don't have to be involved, Calla."

"I know."

"Oh, hey guys!" Adam greeted us. "Guess what? These girls just told us that when the football players get here, I'm getting a free pudding cup."

Leo and Calla exchanged glances. I guess they must have seen people "get free pudding cups" a lot, and knew what to expect. The cheerleaders turned to Leo; he ignored them.

"Hi, hot stuff! How's it going?" a cheerleader flirted.

Leo simply ignored her and looked elsewhere. I was actually pleased that he did. There was some hope for the males of our species after all! I could see Calla whispering to Chase, probably trying to get him to leave, but he was certainly not in any hurry.

Suddenly, the doors at the end of the hallway opened and eight boys, all wearing jerseys, came in. At the lead was a tall guy wearing a blue baseball hat. He looked at Leo, more like glared, and sniffed the air loudly.

"Hey, Trent. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I do. Now, get lost."

"And him?" Leo asked, pointing at Chase.

The football player glared at Chase, who was still sitting at the table. Calla was still besides him, but it looked as if she was trying to figure out a way to sneak away.

"Hey, that's my seat. Get lost before I use you like a napkin," the football player told Chase, a smirk on his lips.

"Chase, we should probably go," I informed, trying to save Chase some dignity. "He's not very absorbent," I told the football player. He wasn't done with Chase, though.

Trent took Chase's drink and dumped it all over the table. "Oh! A spill, I think I'm going to wipe it off with your face!"

"Trent, that's enough. You've made your point," one of the football players announced as he placed a hand on Trent's shoulder. He was tall with brown hair and blue eyes. He looked a lot like Calla, especially in the face. I'm guessing he's her brother.

"I decide when it's enough, Jay!" Trent snapped, but it didn't matter. Because something had changed. There was something different in the atmosphere that made me step back. Calla and Jay too. Before we knew it, Chase then grabbed Trent's shoulders and pinned him to the table. I was shocked. Well, actually, everyone in the cafeteria was shocked.

"Think again, bubblemick!" Chase yelled in a scary, deep voice that was not his own. "I'm going to rip out your kneecaps and use them as hockey pucks!"

Adam ran over to us, stumbling over chairs. "Okay, I don't want to alarm anyone, but I think Spike's back," he told us.

We all nodded as Spike let go of Trent and pushed him into his friends.

"You have no idea who you're messing with, okay?" Trent yelled.

Spike glared at him with deadly hatred.

"PUDDING CUPS!" Two nerds ran up and placed some chocolate pudding cups in Trent's hands.

"Oh, I'll take those!" Spike said, taking the pudding. He squeezed them hard, spraying Jaden, Trent, and the rest of the football team in pudding. They all wiped themselves off angrily.

"You're dead!" Trent announced.

Jaden nodded. "So dead."

Great, now the only one of them on our side hated us too. Spike wasn't fazed though, as he roared in their faces. They all ran for the hallway.

Trent tried to cover for their fear. "Okay, you-you're lucky that we have to go to the reading center right now!" he yelled as he retreated.

We all exchanged looks as the entire cafeteria stared at Spike. Then they burst into applause. It pleased Spike apparently; he looked proud. Chase would be horrified.

"Take a seat, compadres; this is our table now." Spike sat down at the cheerleader's table as Calla started to back away slowly.

Adam stopped her. "Where're you going?" he asked curiously.

She jerked her head at the door. "I wanted to make sure Jay was all right," she explained.

Spike glared at her. "Sit!" he ordered.

She gulped fearfully. "Yes sir." She sank into a chair.

"Weren't you the one that passed out in the Miracle of Life video?" another cheerleader asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Leo responded, taking a seat. "It's… good to see you again."

**2 Periods later**

Well, that morning didn't go as bad as I thought it would. I was lucky though; I didn't take the cooking class like Chase did. But according to Calla's friend, Jessica; Kaitlin; and two firefighters that had arrived here, Spike didn't use the oven for cooking, unless you count burning footballs as food.

I had math with him during third, however, and that didn't go so well. Our teacher, Mr. Bradley, had to go down to the nurse's office ten minutes in and Spike had terrified the other kids into doing Kaitlin, my, and his homework for us. On the upside, I was totally going to get an A.

After that class, we (Leo, Adam, Calla, and I) were following behind Spike as he patrolled the halls, looking for the football players. According to Calla, she'd caught up with her brother during second and told him to steer clear of Spike for the rest of the day. Apparently, he gave his friends the same advice. In fact, Jaden had given her his lunch as long as she kept 'her psycho maniac of a friend' away from him.

Anyway, all the other kids that Spike hadn't scared basically worshiped us, so it was actually kind of fun.

"All right, make way for the Alpha dogs! Woo, woo, woo!" Leo chanted as he got high fives from random kids.

Calla and I rolled our eyes as Adam tried to stop him.

"Don't do that!" he told Leo.

Leo stopped.

Then I had an idea. "Wait, if we're the Alpha dogs, then…" I smiled and threw my books on the floor.

Kavan and two other boys raced to pick them up for me.

I squealed. "Ooh, I love this!"

I smile at the cute boys as they gave the books back to me. One of them even slid his number on top! Then some kid, he wasn't in any of my classes, walked up and handed Spike a piece of paper.

"What's this?" Spike asked, looking at it.

Calla's eyes widened. "That's an all access hall pass. It lets you go anywhere, even the Teachers' lounge!" she exclaimed.

"Do the football players get that as well?" Leo asked.

"Yup. How do you think I got all my blackmail on the teachers?" she joked.

"Wait, he can go anywhere he wants with that?" Adam asked, an idea forming.

"I can go anywhere I want already." Spike was definitely smug. "These," he showed off his muscles, "are my hall passes." He started flexing creepily.

"Okay, if he starts oiling up, I'm out," Adam muttered to Leo.

I nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Spike hesitated, staring at two girls. He let his arms drop and then looked at us, confusion in his eyes. "Commando app disengaged? Guys?" he asked timidly. But it wasn't Spike, it was Chase. "Why was I in commando mode? You guys were supposed to watch out for me!" he exclaimed, visibly upset.

"Oh, we watched the whole thing," Leo promised. "You man handled the quarterback and pudding popped the whole offensive line! Definitely worth a second look."

Chase stared at him. "WHAT?!" He was still distressed, so I decided against telling him about the homework part. "Oh, great, this is so going to come back to haunt my Supreme Court nomination!"

"You know what Spike would say to that?" I asked him. "Nothing! He would rip out your ribcage and play it like a xylophone!"

"Yeah! I liked him!" Adam whined. "He's like a big, bad monster inside your little body."

"I'll get Spike back!" Calla offered. She walked up to Chase, then slapped him across his face.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

Calla sighed, then turned back to us. "Well, that was the best I got. Who wants a try?"

Leo pushed her out of the way. "This is how it's done," he told her, then faced Chase. "You're such a weakling. If muscles were brains, you'd still be stupid. WHAT?"

Chase clenched his fist and grinded his teeth before he let out a sigh. "I'll admit, that was good, but you're going to have to do better than that to intimidate me," Chase said, walking away to his next class.

"Nice try, Leo," I complimented. "You almost had him."

"I've _got_ to remember that insult for next time," Adam commented.

**At lunch**

We sat down at the popular table, seeing as it was empty. Plus, the three of us (Chase and not Leo included (I can understand Chase, but Leo?)) enjoyed the popularity. As for the football players, they were sitting at a table close to the garbage, one of the worst spots in the cafeteria. They were all glaring at us.

"Hey, baby, want a nibble?" one of the cheerleaders offered Leo.

Leo looked around before he agreed.

Chase's head shot up. "Hey, there's Trent. Maybe I should go apologize," he said.

I looked behind me to see Trent and Jaden enter the cafeteria. "Whoa! Slow it up, buttercup!" I grabbed his arm and forced him to sit down again.

"Mail him a greeting card," Leo suggested. "It's so much more personal."

"Hey, guys, look!" Adam held out his plate. "The cheerleaders cut up my food into tiny pieces. I'm eating a turkey burger through a straw! Mmm, giblety."

"Congratulations," Calla said, saying what we were too embarrassed to say. She patted his arm.

"Hey! New kid! Get over here!" the school principal barked, walking over to us, looking at Chase. He looked at us worriedly, then stood up and faced her.

"Yes?"

I didn't blame him for being scared; that woman was terrifying.

"Do you know what happens when my football players get humiliated?" she demanded.

He shook his head quickly, glancing at the football players who were now coming towards him.

"No, you don't! You know why? Because my football players DON'T get humiliated."

"They look pretty humiliated to me." Adam pointed to the table. The janitor was squeezing through the tiny space between them and the wall and was accidentally hitting all of them with the garbage bag. They looked miserable.

"I know what team spirit is about," Principal Perry continued, "because I was the jammer on the north pacific roller derby championship team."

"Quite an accomplishment," Chase said nervously. I didn't blame him; I don't think any of us knew where she was going with that little story.

"Don't mock me, squash face!" Principal Perry snapped at him. "My career ended when a trash talker like you got inside my head and I wiped. One zebra called it the worst single body collision she'd ever seen."

"I'd crash too if I saw a talking zebra," Chase joked.

Principal Perry was not pleased.

"It's a referee, you desk donkey!" she yelled in his face, making him take a step back. "Trent told me what you did this morning at breakfast. You will not undermine the morale of my team!" She turned to all of us. "Evacuate this table. Now!"

We all got up, ready to leave, but Chase had other ideas. And by Chase, I mean Spike. He got in Principal Perry's face, all pissed off.

"Watch who you're talking to, sports bra," he growled.

"Not again," I muttered.

"I bet you panicked, threw yourself off the track, and blamed the other team for your weakness!" he sneered at her.

The entire cafeteria was staring at him, again. It's one thing to challenge the entire football team, but the principal too? That took guts, or craziness. It was the latter in this case.

"I had to quit because of that accident!" Principal Perry tried to defend herself.

"Quit, or move out the city in shame?" Spike asked, glaring at her. A chorus of 'ooh's rang out in the cafeteria.

"He doesn't know." Principal Perry obviously didn't like that he was very likely telling the truth. In fact, I was almost sure of it. "He wasn't there!"

"Why don't you hop in your economy car and drive along home to your six cats and online bingo tournament?" Spike suggested unkindly.

"Jokes on you!" Principal Perry argued. "I have five cats! Hah!"

Principal Perry started to walk away, but Trent and Jaden both stopped her.

"Oh, what is he doing now?" Calla demanded.

Principal Perry walked back over to us, the football team following her with smirks on their faces. "All right kid; I'll make you a deal. Let's be civilized and settle this the old fashioned way; with a bone crushing grudge match on the football field."

The football players started cheering.

"We're in," Spike decided. "Me, him, her, her and…and him." He pointed to Leo last and with much hesitation. Jaden, however, did not look happy.

"You and your band of nobodies versus my fighting dingoes." Principal Perry on the other hand, was pleased.

I looked at Calla. "Who's she calling a nobody? I got half a BFF necklace today!" I said proudly.

"The winner takes the table, and all the glory," Principal Perry decided.

"Oh, ma'am, as much as I would like to fly my football fanciness, girls' soccer has the field tonight," Leo pointed out.

I breathed sigh of relief. I did NOT want to play football.

"Ahh, just as well. I can't condone such a violent game on school grounds." Principal Perry sighed. "SO LET'S TAKE IT TO THE DOG PARK ACROSS THE STREET!"

The football players and Principal Perry cheered and left, all except for Jaden. He had a very serious, very calm look on his face. Spike glared at him.

"What are you still doing here?" Spike demanded.

Jaden ignored him and looked pointedly at Calla.

"You are not playing football tonight," he said calmly.

Calla looked momentarily confused.

"Umm, yes I am. Did you not hear Spi…I mean Chase? He pointed at me and said 'her'. I think that was pretty clear," Calla replied.

"You're not playing."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Why not?"

Jaden looked at her. "You'll get yourself killed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm playing, Jaden," Calla said defiantly.

Jaden shook his head. "Not if I have anything to do with it!"

Calla sighed, and then looked at Spike. "Spike?" she asked hopefully.

Spike grinned, and then roared at Jaden. Even obviously over protective big brothers are afraid of Spike, it seemed. Jaden ran away with his tail between his legs.

"You want to kick their asses, don't you?" I asked.

"I know I will!" Leo looked at me, then us. "It's time to bring my A-game! And a fresh set of pants," he added.

* * *

**At the dog park, Leo's POV**

I stared at the massive, six feet tall football players with a fearful expression. In reality, I wasn't even worried in the slightest. Of course, I was twenty and used to fear. We were in the dog park, surrounded by people waiting for us to get buried by the football team. Except for a couple of Calla's friends, Jessica and Rebeccka; they were cheering for us. They were the only ones. Even Kaitlin was cheering for the other side.

"Let's get it on, puke buckets!" she replied, and then blew her whistle.

"Okay, let's huddle," Calla instructed.

"Huh?" "Pardon me?" "I huddled before I got here."

"Oh man, you guys haven't played football before!" Calla realized. She turned to me. "Please tell me you have."

"I have," I said.

She sighed loudly. "Thank god!" she said, turning back to Adam, Bree, and Chase.

I saw Trent casually loft the ball to his wide receiver. Without so much of a second thought, I jumped in front of the wide receiver, picking off the ball. From there, the whole field seemed to vanish and instead Victor was trying to attack me. I shook him off me, and ran up field where Marcus tried to grab my legs, but I cut sharply and he grabbed nothing but air. I then turned down field, turning my back to see if anyone was chasing me. Just another Marcus. I saw Adam give a block and continued running. I had the touchdown.

The football players got the ball and scored rather quickly. It was our turn with the ball, so Calla led Adam off in front of us. It would have been me, but I did not want to be the quarterback this play. Leave it to Calla.

"Okay, Adam, you bend down here," she instructed. "And when I say hike, you pass the ball between your legs, which will be down here." She shoved her hand underneath him.

"Hey! It's called football, not hands ball!" Adam clearly did not like where her hand was. He stood up, not wanting to do it.

"Hey, nugget head!" Spike called, moving to where Adam had been previously. "Stop sucking air and hike the ball. Like this."

He grabbed the ball and hiked it to Calla. She caught it with ease, but two of the players rushed at her, picked her up, and carried her into the end zone before she knew what was happening.

"UGHH!" Spike complained loudly as she walked back over to us. "Losing makes me want to rip out my own intestines and wear them like a sweatband."

"The only way we're going to win is if we use your…super nutty spilt personality," Calla suggested.

"You could just use me," I stated. "After all, did you see those moves?"

"You were great, but I still think we need to use Spike."

"I'll do whatever it takes," Bree said. "I already smell like a sweaty ape and I don't want this to be for nothing."

"Plus, I want to see Jay's face when we crush him."

We all stared at Calla.

"Okay, Spike's not the only nutty one here," I commented. "Anyway, here's what we're going to do."

With my help, we came up with a plan. We then got in position.

"Whoo! Yeah! Go team!" Bree did a sweeping high kick into the air, which caused Adam to look at her. "I'm a football player and a cheerleader! I'm that good!"

He smirked, and then reached down for the ball.

I gasped loudly. "Hey! Is that a Biggy Burger truck pulling up?"

Everyone looked where I was pointing while Bree super speeded around, tying up his or her shoelaces. They didn't even notice.

"Guess not. Hike!"

Adam tossed me the ball as the other team realized what Bree had done. I passed the ball to Spike, who a point of hitting several of them to the ground before scoring our second touchdown. He let out a roar of victory as everyone cheered. Calla and Bree started doing a cheerleading routine, and even Adam jumped in. I started dancing.

We played like that for the rest of the game. We actually had fun too. Spike clobbered Jaden, Adam and Bree got to cheer, and I got to show them my athleticism. Although, everyone probably thought it was a one-time thing.

"Seven seconds left; the score's twenty-six to twenty-four. Now remember kids, there's no shame in losing. Oh, wait, there is!" Principal Perry laughed, walking away from us.

Calla took a deep breath. "All right, you guys know what to do. Spike, it's up to you," she said calmly, but I could see she was on the verge of panicking. She wanted to win this game.

"Give me the ball. If I don't come back with their spleens, you'll know I've failed!" Spike said confidently. He walked over to the other team, probably to taunt them, but stopped suddenly. He turned back to us, confusion in his eyes.

"Wait, where am I?" Chase, not Spike, demanded. "And…am I wearing a jockstrap?"

"Oh no. It's Chase!"

Calla was no longer on the verge of panicking. She WAS panicking.

She reached at Chase, smacking him all over. "We need Spike back. Where is here? Where is Spike?"

Adam had to pull her away as she begged for Spike.

"Hey, is there a problem over there?" Jaden called, having seen his sister attack Chase like that.

Knowing we needed more time, I called a timeout. Calla took a deep breath, glaring at Chase. She really wanted Spike back.

"I told you, I don't _want_ to be Spike!" Chase said. "Look, I've been waiting for my first day of school for fifteen years and now I can't remember any of it."

Adam put a hand on Chase's shoulder and looked like he was going to say something meaningful and deep, but instead hit Chase's helmet. "Oh, come on. Snap out of it. I want to win!" he yelled.

"We can still win this thing!" Chase argued. "And even if we don't, what do we have to lose?"

"Our table." "Popularity." "Dignity." "Nothing," we answered. Everyone but Chase glared at me on that last one.

"Come on!" Trent rushed us. "Are we playing football, or are we playing putt-putt?"

"Okay, here's the plan," Calla said, pulling us together. "I'll do a flea flicker toss to you…" She looked at Chase, who finished the sentence for her.

"And I'll use my mathematical analysis to throw the perfect pass," he finished.

"I got a better idea. Let's fool them with the hook and ladder. Calla, can you throw?" I asked.

Calla nodded.

"Okay, you throw to Bree who—"

"Are you ready yet?" Trent yelled, getting impatient.

"Will lateral it to me who will take it to the outside," I finished. "Chase, you block for us since they seem to be scared of you. Adam, assume the position."

Adam sighed. "Fine! But this is the last time," he replied, getting ready. We all got into position, Bree, Chase and I on the outside.

"Timeout!" Jaden called.

"Why are they calling a timeout?" Calla asked as she watched Jaden gesturing to his teammates.

"Probably to stall or something."

A mere minute later, we were all in position again. "Ready, hike!" Calla called. Adam passed her the ball. A few short seconds later, Calla threw the ball to Bree who was in the middle of the field. Bree ran sideways while I cut across. I got the ball, noticing that all the players were watching Bree instead. Chase threw a monster block at the defender in front of me and I headed for the end zone. On my way there, however, I realized that even if we won, Trent and I wouldn't end up becoming friends. So, I did the thing that I knew would be right. Five feet from the end zone, I poked the ball free from myself. Kyle picked it up and Principal Perry blew her whistle.

"Game over!" Principal Perry called. "The Dingoes win thanks to Dooley's turnover!"

The now disappointed crowd started to disperse as the football players' chest bumped each other.

"See you in the cafeteria, Alpha Duds! Oh, and the pudding's on you!" Trent yelled. He looked at Jaden. "You coming to celebrate?"

Jaden shook his head, and then walked over to me. He smiled. "I saw what you did back there, and I think that was a great thing to do, but why did you do it and not score the winning touchdown?"

"I realized that friends are more important than a table. Plus, as mean as Trent is, he deserves to be happy, so I let him be," I replied truthfully. There was another reason why too, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well, that was great sportsmanship. Good game. You scored a couple of nice touchdowns," Jaden congratulated.

I grinned through my helmet. "Thanks."

"You weren't half as bad as I thought. You're a cool kid. Listen, we need an extra guy for football since our running back injured himself. Do you want in? You can sit at the popular table with me as well."

I shook my head. "I'd rather try track than football," I admitted. "But I'll take the popular table later if it's still open."

"Well, you do have speed. I'll see if I can get the track coach to meet you."

"Hey, you're still giving me a ride, right?" Calla asked, walking over to Jaden.

He nodded. "Yeah, you guys need one too? I can drop you at your place," he suggested.

Bree smiled. "That'd be great!" she replied.

Together, the six of us loaded into Jaden's car.

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, that's all for this chapter. I'm going to try and get the next one up in about a week, but I still have school. Less than one more month. There will be several addition's to Leo's Jam, so don't be surprised if it's about 7000 words long. Spoiler for next chapter (I don't know if you are okay with that or not): Calla and Leo get into an argument that leads to Calla blackmailing Leo! See ya!**


	5. Bree's Jam

**A/N: Hey, guys and gals. What's up? Get ready to get your dance on this episode's Lab Rats. It's Bree's Jam! I will explain the title later. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: You will find out the blackmail material later in the chapter.**

**Kihonne: Correct, Calla is blackmailing Leo. Thank you. I figured since you have Calla and Jaden that way that I should as well. Besides, the Jaden and Leo friendship is fun this way, but will likely lead to tension later.**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Here's the next chapter. I hope you weren't going to put a hole in the carpet waiting for this.**

**Swiftee22: It's all good. All right. Let me know what you thought of Commando App.**

**Guest: I'd be lying if I said I knew the answer to that.**

**Anonymous fanz: Yeah. Too bad it doesn't air for another month.**

**God's Not Dead: Here's the chapter so you don't go putting a hole in the carpet.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

**Note: This chapter is called Bree's Jam because she has it rough this chapter. I couldn't exactly title it Leo's Jam since there's no complications for him. Also, if Calla is OOC, I apologize. I don't know how to write an angry Calla. I think I did all right, though. Bring tissues BEFORE reading emotional ending. I really hope you like it. Hard-core Brase fans might like the ending. **

**Warning: Cuss words and Breo.**

**Edit: 8/28/14**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Hey, Calla!" I called as Adam, Bree, Chase and I got to school. We'd been running a little late, so we hadn't managed to catch up with her where we usually did.

Calla looked up and waved, smiling, then went back to talking with her friends. Bree headed over to meet them while I headed over to Jaden and the football team. All of them were talking amongst themselves.

"Hey, guys," I said, catching their attention.

"Well, if it isn't Dooley. What do you want?" Trent asked, crossing his arms.

Much to my surprise, Jaden came to my defense. "Oh, knock it off! He's welcome here after that great football game. What can _we_," Jaden glared at the other football players, "do for you?"

I let out an exasperated sigh as if I was mulling my thoughts over. "Well, the dance is coming up and as much as I'd like to go up and ask this girl right away, I'd feel more comfortable if some of you went with me. Jaden, Kyle, and Trent, come with me."

"No way. I am _not _doing that," Trent proclaimed.

"I'll help you get an A on your next test. I just have to know one day in advance."

"Done! Who is the girl?"

I smiled. Once I asked Janelle out, the sooner our friendship would start. The sooner our friendship started, the sooner I could trust her. The sooner I could trust her, the sooner I could tell her I was from the future and not feel so guilty about keeping it a secret. The big question was whether or not I wanted to be involved in a romantic relationship with her. In my future timeline, I don't end up with Janelle. In fact, Krane murdered her, and the love of my life. This time around, though, Krane won't win. Not if I have anything to say about it.

"You'll see. Follow me."

With that, I headed to see Janelle, Trent, Jaden, and Kyle following close behind.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"Hey, Bree," Kaitlin, Jessica, Rebeccka and I greeted as she sat at the breakfast table with us.

"Hey, gals. What're you talking about?" she asked.

"Whether or not Kaitlin should wear the red dress or the blue one," Rebeccka answered, showing Bree the images on Kaitlin's phone.

Bree thought it over. "Definitely the red," she replied after a moment.

"Told you!" Jessica exclaimed, high fiving Bree.

I nodded. "Yep, that's the dress," I agreed. "Besides, red is Jay's favorite color."

"It is?" Kaitlin asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, you should see his room. It looks like an apple!" We all laughed.

"Wait, hold up. When did they get back together?" Rebeccka demanded.

I groaned. "Last night. They were making out my couch for the good part of the night," I replied.

A look of realization crossed Bree's face. "Is that why we had that emergency sleepover?" Bree gasped.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind," I said.

Bree shrugged. "Only if you let me come over when my brothers get girlfriends."

I nodded, and then grinned. "Is that even possible?" I asked.

She shrugged and we all laughed.

"Hey, do you guys have dates?" Bree asked, getting back on topic to the dance.

Jessica and I shook our heads.

"Nope, we're flying solo," Jessica replied.

Bree frowned. "Why?" she asked.

"Broke up with my boyfriend a couple of weeks ago, just before you got here," I told her. "It was nasty and I'd rather just be single right now."

"As for me, no one's asked me yet. But Becky's going with a guy named Marco and Kaitlin's got Jay," Jessica told her.

"Has anyone asked you yet?"

"Well, no…" Bree hesitated and we looked at her like she was prey for some very hungry lions.

"What's his name?" Jessica asked.

Bree frowned, confused. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"The boy," Rebeccka said. "The one you're crushing on."

"Oh, him. Ethan," she admitted. We all squealed.

"Oh man dude! He's like super cute and really sweet!" Kaitlin moaned.

"You have a boyfriend!" I reminded her.

"Guys, he needs to ask her out. Like, now!" Rebeccka decided.

I nodded, an idea forming. Turning my head, I was about to call Jaden when I saw everyone making way for Leo as if he was the Red Sea. Close behind him were Kyle, Trent, and…Jaden?

"Okay, something is _seriously_ wrong with that picture," Bree admitted. "What is Leo doing with the football team?"

"Not a clue," I admitted. "Doesn't Trent usually bully Leo?"

"Come to think of it, yeah."

We all watched as Leo came up and started talking to a girl with curly brown hair. I think her name was Janelle, but I wasn't sure. She must have said yes; if you said no with a bunch of football players around, things wouldn't be pretty. Leo then waved goodbye and headed off somewhere while all of Janelle's friends started talking to her.

I figured now was my chance. "JADEN?" I screamed.

Leo talked to Jaden for a moment before Jaden came running from another hallway to greet me.

"What?" he demanded.

I smiled sweetly. "Find out who Ethan's taking to the dance," I ordered.

Jaden frowned. "No one, but he is going to ask Bree."

"How do you know that?" I questioned.

"My new friend, Leo."

"Hold up. You and Leo are friends? How did Leo know about Ethan?" Bree asked.

"Yup. And he says Ethan's his friend, which doesn't sound right, but whatever."

I looked at Bree. Leo and Ethan were friends? "Well, okay, thanks. You've got your answer, Bree," I stated once Jaden had left. Suddenly, Rebeccka's phone buzzed.

"Oh man! Drama practice before class!" She got up, dragging Jessica with her. "We've got to go! See you later!"

"Bye!" we called as she ran off.

Kaitlin got up too, seeing Ms. Denali walk by. "I need to ditch you guys too. I need to talk to her about the art project. I missed yesterday because I was sick, remember?" She got up and left, so we decided to go find Adam, Chase, and Leo. They were talking over by the bench and we overheard enough to know who they were talking about.

"Hey!" I greeted as we walked over.

Bree groaned. "Are you guys talking about that stupid dance too?" Bree asked, impatient that she didn't know when Ethan was going to ask her out. So far, it'd only been three minutes. "Why is everyone making such a big deal about it?"

Chase smiled knowingly. "Nobody's asked you yet have they?"

"Nope, but they will!" Bree exclaimed. "At least, that's what Leo says."

Chase looked at Leo in confusion. "How does he know?"

"He says Ethan and he are friends. And somehow, he's friends with Jaden."

"He's coming right over here to ask you to the dance," Leo stated, pointing at Ethan as he made his way over here.

Bree froze. "What?" she squeaked. "Now? Why?"

"Hey, Bree, how's it going?" Ethan did exactly as Leo said he would.

Bree didn't answer, so I kicked her a little in the shin. "Bree, say something," I whispered.

"HEY, ETHAN!" Bree almost yelled. Then she started babbling about who knows what. We all looked at her. Then she finally said something coherent. "What is that over there?" she asked, pointing away.

We all fell for it and when we turned back, she was gone. The floor was covered in shoe marks.

"Where'd she go?" Ethan asked.

I bit my lip, but Adam covered for us. "More importantly, what is that over there?"

We bolted the second he turned around. I still couldn't believe he fell for that.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, guys!" I called, rushing into the lab. Adam and Leo looked up from where they'd been playing with action figures. "I've figured it out."

"Yeah, I have too. Never eat the outside of a pineapple," he told me, shuddering slightly. "That'll come back to haunt you."

"No, I figured out how to get Leo a date with Janelle," I replied.

Leo looked at me, surprised. "I already asked her out. We could do it with Adam, if he's even interested in someone."

"I am. Her name is Danielle. She's in my history class," Adam confessed.

"Danielle? The same Danielle that is in Leo's math class?" I asked.

Adam shrugged.

"Does she have blonde hair, slightly taller than Chase?" Leo asked. Adam nodded. "Yup, same Danielle."

"I recorded her with my bionic hearing. Let me play it back for you." (Don't ask, please.)

We made our way over to the USB drive on Mr. Davenport's computer. I stuck my finger in, playing the recording.

"_In the movie, the hero punches the bad guy and saves the baby from the alligator's mouth. I would SO go out with a guy like that!"_ Danielle said.

Adam grinned. "Perfect!" he clapped. "You get the alligator and I'll go round up that baby."

I smirked, thinking it was a joke, but he started walking away. "Adam! No. She wants a hero," I explained. "You just have to do something heroic."

"I got the perfect idea!" Leo decided. "First things first, we will need a DJ, a disco ball, party setup, a mike, and some football players."

"What do we need a DJ for?" Adam thought aloud.

Leo smirked. "Easy. Party in the school cafeteria during lunch."

"How about during breakfast?" Adam asked.

"Adam, that is _so _brilliant! Let's go plan this out."

"Lets!" Adam cried, following Leo upstairs.

I shook my head before following Adam. This was _not_ going to end well.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Okay, so my plans to have an ordinary day? Yeah, those went down the drain as soon as I walked into the school. Why? To put a long story short, a breakfast dance party.

"Oh. My. God," Jessica gasped. I'd stopped for a moment to talk with my brother about his football friends. They'd made a mess of the kitchen the night before during an after-game celebration, and I'd been the one to clean it up. "Adam!"

I ran into the cafeteria and gasped. Flashy party lights were playing. Adam was lying on top of a shiny cart decorated with streamers. The DJ was playing loud music.

"It's time for a breakfast dance party!" Adam cried into the mike. Leo came in at that moment with a disco and was raising it up. Then, he started breakdancing on the kitchen table while everyone cheered him on. Then, when I thought all hell was breaking loose, it got worse! Jaden and the football team stormed inside the cafeteria, the shirt's V-neck over their hair revealing their well-toned – on second thought, forget what I was about to say. The players' carried what looked like pizza and donuts. Two other players were carrying in what looked like freezers.

"We got free pizza, donuts, sodas, and entertainment! Let's hear it, people! IT'S. TIME. TO. GO. CRAZYY!" Jaden roared, causing eruptions from the school.

I watched in horror as I saw almost the entire cafeteria with his or her shirts off and dancing. Jaden was SO DEAD! Even Principal Perry, who had just entered, joined the party. While glaring at my brother, I saw him let go of the rope holding the disco. Following the drop, I realized to my horror that it was going to kill Leo if he did not get out of the way!

"LEO!" I cried.

"LEO!" Adam cried, jumping off the DJ and rushing as fast as he could to his stepbrother. He then did one of the bravest things I've ever seen. He shoved Leo to the side, and caught the disco ball.

Jaden came running toward him. "So sorry, Leo. I didn't mean for that to happen!" Jaden cried.

I glared at Jaden. I knew it was on purpose. I mean, he let go!

"I'm fine, thanks to Adam. Let's put that back up," he suggested.

Jaden agreed and together he and Leo put the disco ball back up. Danielle, she was one of the populars', dashed over to Adam.

"That was, like, so brave of you! How did you do that? You must be so strong! Are you hurt? Maybe I should walk you to the nurse's office?" Danielle suggested.

"No, really. I'm fine," Adam assured her.

Danielle nodded happily. "Good, because the dance is Saturday and I like dancing. Maybe we could hang out?" she asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, sure," he agreed.

Danielle waved goodbye and walked off, back to her group of friends.

"Congrats, Adam. First date. That's big," I said to the older boy, my mind still focused on Jaden. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he was the one who threw the party. Or, so I thought.

"Now all we have to do is get a girl to go out with Chase," Adam stated as he turned to face the nerd.

"Yeah, that is actually easier than you might think," Leo told him, walking off.

I shrugged. "Jaden, outside, now!" I ordered.

"Can't it wait? I'm watching Bree dance."

"NOW!" I roared, grabbing my brother by the hand and leading him outside, but not before I turned my head to watch Bree dance. God, she was horrible. She made bad dancers look good. Someone needed to give her dance lessons.

"What was that?" I demanded, turning to face my brother. "You nearly killed Leo!"

"I know. It was Leo's idea," Jaden answered, not at all fazed by my fury.

"Don't go throwing that kind of crap at me! It doesn't take a genius to figure out you threw the party!"

"I didn't. Leo did."

"See, I knew you threw that—wait a second. Leo threw the party?" I asked, not believing for a second that Leo would do something that idiotic.

"Yup. He and Adam wanted to throw that party, so Leo phoned me up and told me we were going to be throwing a party, and he told me what he wanted us players to do."

"So, what was the purpose of the whole party then?" I asked, now more confused than ever.

"It was for Adam. He wanted Danielle to ask him out, and that was why the party was thrown."

Slowly, things began to make sense. This wasn't Jaden's fault at all. It was Leo's fault!

I nodded slowly. "Thanks. Now I know whom to blame for all this. Leo!"

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"That worked out brilliantly!" Leo exclaimed, smiling at Adam as they walked into the lab. Bree was going dress shopping with Calla and her friends, so I was home alone with these two idiots. Well, one technically. "Everything that was supposed to happen happened. And we even got Principal Perry to join in! We are dogs!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah, except for the fact that Jaden nearly killed you," I replied. "You could have seriously gotten hurt!"

"I know. That was all part of the plan, actually," Leo admitted.

"What!" I cried, outraged.

"Oh, come on, Chase. I know you didn't like it," Adam explained, "but it's the first time a girl's ever been interested in me and I kind of like it."

"I know you like it, but don't you think that you could have done something else to show off Adam's heroism?" I asked Leo, still pissed off that he would risk his life just so that Adam could get a date. It was so unlike Leo, I think. To be truthfully honest, something isn't right with Leo, but I'm not sure what it is. It's as if he knows more than I do, which is impossible because I'm a supercomputer, but it still feels like it. Was Leo actually himself, or was he pretending to be someone different?

"Chase, is everything all right?" Leo asked, looking at me. "You kind of zoned off for a minute there."

"I'm fine, I think. I'm just thinking, that's all. So, who am I going to go with to the dance?"

"I thought you didn't give a hoot about who you went to the dance with?"

"I don't, but I think that since you two got dates, that I should at least try and get one as well."

"Okay, well, when Calla comes to yell at me, I will ask her about it. Assuming Jaden tells her it was my idea."

"Fine with me. I'm going to go work on my homework now."

Leo nodded. "Okay. I'm going to try to teach Bree to dance when she gets back."

I scoffed. "Good luck with that."

* * *

**The next day**

**Leo's POV**

As soon as Bree arrived home, I made sure Adam and Chase had left, and turned to face Bree. I placed my iPod down on the speaker. When the music played, I paused it. Turning to face Bree, I stated, "Bree, you remember that favor you did for me? Well, I thought of something. I will teach you to dance."

"Dance?" Bree asked, her eyes raised. "I don't think—"

"You stink at dancing."

Bree looked highly offended, but agreed. She probably knew it was true.

"All right, now, dancing is where you move rhythmically to music," I started, pressing play. Chris Brown was playing.

"May I have this dance?" I asked Bree, holding out my hand to her and smiling. As soon as she took it, I pulled her close to my abdomen, surprising her a little, my hand on her back. "Now, put your hand on my shoulder."

She did as instructed.

"No, gently. Like a feather."

Bree did as instructed. From there, I moved back, then forward, and then back again. When that was done, I led Bree to my side and back once more. Then I twirled her around, and dipped. The light that hit off Bree that instant made her appear prettier than I have ever remembered. My heart fluttered, an emotion pouring itself into my soul. I recognized it instantly.

It was love, and it was happening much earlier than last time.

I must have been staring at her because she said, "Uh, Leo?"

"Right, sorry," I apologized. Pulling her up over my head, I ordered her to twirl back to me. Bree did so, and eventually landed in my arms. I wrapped my hands around her waist and twirled her.

"Wow, Leo. You're good," Bree complimented once we stopped and got a drink.

"Shall we continue?"

"Lets!" Bree stated, holding my hand once again.

I continued dancing with her, teaching and showing her dance moves that only pro dancers could accomplish. We were having so much fun that I didn't notice anyone enter until I saw Calla watching us, a horrified look on her face.

"Okay, it's NOT what it looks like, Calla!"

* * *

**Earlier that day**

**Calla's POV**

"CALLA!" Jaden called.

I was in my room, trying to decide on what shoes to wear to Friday's dance. It was only a day away, and I was stuck between two pairs. Not to mention, all the girls were coming over later for group dress approvals. It was sort of a tradition.

"Yeah, Jay?" I stepped out of my room.

"One of your friends called earlier and asked you to come over. Bree, the pretty brunette?" he replied.

That's odd. I never heard anyone call. "Okay! Wait, Jay?" I walked down into the hall.

"Yeah?"

"Did you just call her pretty?" I asked, a mischievous grin on my face.

He rolled his eyes. "No of course not. You're imagining it, little sister," he lied. "Anyway, I'm out of here. Got practice at six. Do you want me to drop you off?"

"No thanks. See ya!" I waved goodbye, wrote a note saying I would be over at a friend's house, and headed to my neighbor's house. After explaining the situation to them, I arrived in front of the Davenport mansion. Walking up to their mansion, I spotted Bree dancing in the window, hip-hop music playing in the background. I was about to ring the doorbell when I realized what I had just seen. Going over to the window, I saw that my eyes hadn't deceived me. Bree was dancing, and she was good.

Then, I saw Leo. He did a twirl and pulled Bree into his arms before twirling backwards and lowering Bree. I watched, one-third horror, one-third aww and one-third intrigued as Leo pulled Bree close to his abdomen. I needed to stop this, now!

I threw open the door, surprised it wasn't unlocked, and saw Leo, his hands wrapped around Bree's waist, Chris Brown music playing in the background. By the look of things, things were escalating out of control rather quickly.

Leo looked up, saw me, and quickly let go of Bree while Bree tried to turn away to hide her blush. "Okay, it's NOT what it looks like, Calla! I was just—"

"I don't care. Bree, you wanted me to come over?"

Bree frowned. "What are you talking about? I never asked you to come over. Well, I was, but I never got around to it," she admitted.

"That's odd. Jaden said that—" I stopped, realizing what had happened when I saw Leo grin. My blood boiled. It was all a setup by Jaden and… Leo. Something about Leo wanted me to lunge at him and rip his lungs out. I had had it up to HERE with Jaden and Leo's friendship. First, Jaden nearly kills Leo and Leo has the nerve to set the whole party up? Just so Adam could get a date? Then Leo has the nerve to set up a fake phone call so I can see _this_ crap? He was going to get my wrath tonight.

"Leo, upstairs now!" I ordered, voice full with venom.

Leo, sensing the hostility in my voice, headed upstairs while I followed. One glare in Bree's direction told me that she was not supposed to follow. As soon as Leo and I were upstairs, I led him into the bathroom and locked the door. And then, I turned on him.

"Okay, what the heck is your problem? What the heck was that back there?"

He smiled. "Well, you know how Bree was a horrible dancer? Bree did me a favor and I was doing her a favor by teaching her dancing. Have you seen her dance moves?"

"Unfortunately, I have. Okay, that explains that. However, why are you friends with my brother?"

"Well, you remember that football game? On the hook and lateral play…I blew the game on purpose."

"What? Why? We could have had the popular table! We could totally have been somebodies!"

"I don't care about sitting at the popular table. Besides, I was trying to befriend Trent!"

"Befriend Trent? Befriend Trent even though he beats you up all the time? Why?"

Leo got up in my face, backing me down into a wall. We were so close; I could tell what he was using for his showers. At least, I'm pretty sure they're showers.

"Trent deserves to be happy. And you know what, it seems to be working. Jaden has been sticking up for me ever since the game and he's been helping me in a number of ways. I'm able to sit at the popular table, but you know what? I don't want to because I'm trying so very hard to sit with my true friends. You guys."

I felt touched after his speech, but I wouldn't let him see it. I backed him down into the wall this time. "True friends? Since when am I your true friend? You barely know me!"

"So? My past father down right abused me. I felt so worthless, and then you show up and ask, "Since when am I your true friend?" I don't know! I just know that I need friends who won't backstab me like my father did. I trust you are one of those people, and according to Jaden, you are one!"

"Since when do you listen to my brother? You barely know him, and you're handing your heart on a platter to him saying, "Here, I trust you!" If you trusted him, then why did he drop that disco that almost kill you?" I knew why; I just wanted Leo to verify it.

"I was helping Adam get a date! It was all part of the plan! And unlike you and Chase, people loved that party!"

"It was stupid and idiotic!" I shouted. "There were other ways that didn't involve you going possibly going to the hospital! And why the hell did you tell Jaden that Bree called when she hadn't? Was it to see you dance with your stepsister?"

"It just worked out that way. No, I did it so you could scream at me!" Leo shouted.

I was sure we were making a lot of noise, but I didn't care. "And that's what I'm doing! Now, can you just shut the heck up and tell me why you two were dancing?" I shouted, my voice getting louder as I said more words.

"I already told you! Bree SUCKS at dancing! And why does it matter to you, anyways what I do with my stepsister? I'm just doing her a favor!"

"It doesn't matter to me, gosh darn it, but it matters to Jaden. He likes Bree!" I shouted.

That seemed to shut Leo up. He backed up, and stared at me as if I had just said pigs could fly. "What did you say?"

"It doesn't matter to me, but—"

"After that."

"He likes Bree?"

"Wait, what?"

After having me repeat that line three times, he asked how I knew.

"Jaden called her 'my pretty brunette friend.'" Suddenly, I grinned evilly. I had the perfect blackmail!

"Oh no. I know that look. That's the I-know-your-secret-look. But you're wrong!"

"Oh, I know all right. You _like_ Bree."

Leo thought about that for a moment. "Define like."

I grinned again. "Wait until the whole school learns this!"

"You wouldn't dare!" Leo gasped.

"I would, actually."

"Don't even think about it! I will do anything you want me to. Do a one-man performance of Annie during theater, be the baton for a drummers, I'll run shirtless in front of my gym teacher! Anything!" Leo begged, grabbing my knees.

"I was just going to say pay me fifty bucks, but running shirtless in front of your gym teacher will work," I stated. "Thanks, Leo!" I commented, patting him on the shoulder.

"Me and my damn mouth," he muttered.

"Now, if you excuse me, I've got to talk to Bree. Most likely about Ethan." I excused myself, and walked out of the bathroom before Leo could tell me anything else. When I walked downstairs, I could tell that Bree and Chase had heard part of the conversation, even though they were both on the couch.

"So, how much did you hear?"

Chase and Bree looked at each other. "Nothing," both Chase and Bree said.

"I can tell you're lying," I stated, crossing my arms. "How much did you hear?"

"Nothing," both Chase and Bree said.

"Look, Bree and I need to talk about the dance, so could you scram?" I asked as kindly as I could.

Chase looked offended, but did as I said. I turned to face Bree.

"OKAY, someone's got something on her mind and it ain't me, so spill. Is it Ethan?"

"Yeah, every time I see him, I get panicky and act like a total…" she trailed off, looking for a word.

"Dork monster?" I suggested cheerfully.

"Total dork monster," she agreed.

"Bree," I laughed lightly. "You're not the only girl to run away from a cute guy. I was so nervous around my first crush; I couldn't even look at him for five months. You're not the only one who gets nervous."

"I flew across the room and jumped on top of the lockers," she said matter-of-factly.

I opened my mouth, and then closed it. "Okay, never did that before," I admitted.

"Whenever he's around I just get flustered and glitchy and I just want to eat my face so I don't say something stupid."

I smiled. This was totally just like having a little sister. Except I am pretty sure that Bree was older than me. "Try breathing next time. I'm serious. Deep breaths. Stay in the moment and don't think about how much you like him. That's what I do. Or, you could try wearing high heels. That way, if you run away, you'll wipe out like a downhill skier. It'll be hilarious, and it'll give him an excuse to help you up."

"Okay, yeah. Breath. Stay in the moment. Don't think. Wipe out. Got it." Bree nodded, smiling. "Thanks Cal."

"No prob." I shrugged. "See you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing!"

With that over, I left.

* * *

**The next day, **

**Bree's POV**

"All right girls. Time for…whoa. We look awesome!" Calla stared at every one of us as we skipped into the school. Our dresses were amazing!

Kaitlin was wearing a bright red, strapless dress that went down to her knees. The golden belt she'd chosen with it really showed it off and went well with the gold outline at the bottom of the dress.

Jessica had a dark green dress, the same length, but this one had two-inch straps at the top and a matching dark green ribbon in place of the belt. She was carrying a black handbag along with it.

Rebeccka was wearing a strapless dress that truly showed off her crazy personality. The bottom half was pure black while the top half was a zebra print. Separating the two halves was a bright pink ribbon and bow.

As for Calla, she was wearing pink. It was a short, strapless dress with a white floral pattern on top of it. In the middle was a black ribbon to separate the top and the bottom.

"I know right? We look hot-mazing!" Rebeccka grinned.

"That's not a word," I told her.

"I don't care!" Rebeccka snapped.

"Ladies, ladies, no fighting tonight," Calla reminded them.

They sighed. I started to walk over to Calla, and then stumbled. She grabbed my arm to support me.

"Okay, if you're going to be wearing those shoes, I'd suggest wearing a helmet," Jessica stated after looking at the shoes.

I rolled my eyes at Jessica. I was going to say something snarky, but then Kaitlin squealed.

"Hey, Jaden!" she cried, throwing herself at my brother.

Calla averted her eyes when they kissed.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I've never kissed Kaitlin before," her brother teased.

"Okay, you two can leave now. I don't want to vomit all over this pretty dress just because you two are sucking face." Calla pointed to the dance.

Jaden laughed. "Fine, but other than getting Kaitlin, I just wanted to say, you all look very pretty."

I smiled. Jaden could be nice at times.

"Except you, Cal, you look like a troll."

"Leave!" Calla ordered, pushing him away.

Rebeccka laughed. "You two need to stop fight…fighting. And I have to go because Marco just got here. See ya!"

Rebeccka ran off to go see her new boy toy, leaving me, Jessica and Calla alone in the hall.

"Okay, ladies. Time for our grand entrance. Formations!" Calla joked as we walked in.

I immediately spotted Adam and Chase, but Leo was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to them. "Wow, not too shabby, boys. You know how to clean yourselves up," I complimented. "Leave!"

"You don't look too bad yourself," Chase replied. "And no."

I smiled. "So, where's Danielle, Adam?" I asked.

"She's in the washroom," he informed me.

"Ooh! Bree! There's Ethan!" Jessica exclaimed.

I stood frozen, nervousness written all over her face.

Calla sighed, "If this goes south, I'm really sorry about this."

Calla pushed me over to Ethan. I stumbled a bit, but managed to keep my footing. After I glared at her from over my shoulder, I started talking with Ethan.

I started to run a bit, but caught myself. And then I started to dance. I silently thanked Leo for teaching me dance lessons because quite frankly, he was right. I did stink! Ethan smiled, extended his hand, and led me onto the dance floor.

I danced with him, a smile appearing on my face, every now and then looking in Leo's direction and silently thanking him. Leo, who was dancing with Janelle, smiled at me.

"You're a better dancer than I thought," Ethan commented.

There was something about his voice that seemed almost pained, but I shook it off, and smiled. "Thanks. Leo taught me how to dance the night before. I didn't know how," I confessed.

"Leo is… your brother?" Ethan asked.

"Stepbrother, actually. Don't you know that? Jaden says you and Leo are friends."

"Well, he's wrong. I don't know Leo."

I stopped dancing with Ethan for a second. "Wait, what?"

At that moment, I heard a scream followed by a crash. Looking up, I saw Adam catching Danielle. Adam had thrown Danielle through the ceiling!

"Whoops. Sorry."

"Okay, someone's been working out," Jessica whispered as he caught Danielle in his arms easily.

Danielle huffed and stormed out of the dance.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Adam to practically expose his bionics in front of the entire school. It's a wonder the FBI didn't come in just now. Turning my attention back to Ethan, I said, "You don't know Leo?"

"Nope. Excuse me for a moment," Ethan announced, exiting the room, most likely to use the washroom.

I turned my attention to Leo. He was so going to get it now! Stomping over to him, I growled, "Leo. Outside. Now!"

A worried Leo looked at his date before excusing himself and following me outside.

"You lied to me!" I seethed.

"About what?" Leo asked.

"Stop trying to play stupid! You know darn well what! How could you lie to me about Ethan!?"

Leo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead, he looked down at the ground embarrassed.

"I thought you would be a great stepbrother, but I guess I was wrong. You're a terrible stepbrother!"

Leo's head shot up at that remark. I could tell I hurt his feelings, but I was too angry to care. "I was helping you! If I hadn't taught you how to dance, you would have embarrassed yourself that dance and gone all 'tornado' on Ethan just like—"

"Like what?" I asked, more confused than ever.

"Never mind. I can't say."

"Why not?"

"It's too awkward."

"Too awkward? Leo, you ran into gym class shirtless! How is it too awkward?"

"Okay, fine. This won't make any sense, but I've been having these… visions lately. The night before, I had a vision that you would go 'tornado' on Ethan, so I thought I could teach you some dancing," Leo stated. "I had a vision about Spike coming out when the night before you three came here. I think I can see the future!"

I stared at him in awe. "Finally!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what?" he asked.

"How far can you see into the future? Do I walk down the aisle in white, what is the fashion type in the future, what other abilities do I-?"

"I can only see a couple of days into the future, not years," he confessed. "I don't know the rest of the night is going to play out, but I do know that changing the future can be disastrous."

"Then why are you doing it?" I asked.

Leo placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eye. With a voice that sounded totally wrong for someone his age, he said, "I care about you, and I don't want you to embarrass yourself. Although, your failure is adorable at times."

I blushed involuntarily. Even though I was pretty sure he insulted me on that last part, it sounded like a compliment, so I thanked him. After hugging him, I suggested we go back inside.

Leo obliged and led me back into the dance while I waited for Ethan to come back. Just when I thought he had ditched me, Ethan showed up.

"So sorry about that. My mom does not know when to stop talking if you know what I mean."

I nodded. "I think I can relate." Then my face turned serious. "Is everything all right?"

"With my mom, yes. Care for some punch?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed, walking with him to the punch bowl.

"So," he said as he poured me some punch, "do you like me?"

I frowned, taking the punch. "Of course, why?"

"You were staring at someone else while we were dancing," he stated matter-of-factly.

It was then that I noticed his pained voice was back. Something was wrong. Was he jealous? "Yeah. I was thanking Leo for teaching me how to dance."

"Do you like him?"

I almost spit my punch in his face. Was he serious? "Are you serious? Leo? No, what would make you think such a thing?"

"Well, when I was in the washroom, I saw you blush when Leo was talking to you," Ethan admitted, a hint of anger in his tone.

"It was involuntary," I blurted out. "It doesn't mean I like him!"

Ethan looked on the verge of tears as he croaked, "Of course not." Wiping his tears, he pivoted and started to leave the dance once again.

Grabbing his shoulder, I cried, "Ethan, what's wrong?"

Ethan took a deep breath and looked at me. I almost gasped as I saw what emotions were swimming through his eyes. Longing, pity, hurt, and love crossed his eyes.

Biting down on his lip, Ethan calmly stated, "I want to be with you, so bad…" I felt the tears fall down my cheek. "I really do, but… I don't think I can."

Ignoring the tear stains that clouded my visions, I desperately croaked, "You can."

"I can't," Ethan whispered, tears falling down his cheek and onto his suit. "When I know I can trust you, I'll be back."

I felt Ethan's hand slip away from mine, and I stared as Ethan's retreating form. My heart was falling into a deep abyss, an incessant darkness clouding my soul. I opened my mouth to try and call out to him, to try and apologize, but the words were caught in my throat. The door leading into the dance closed, and with it, I could feel my relationship with him closing as well.

I wrapped my hands around my knees and wracked in sobs. Ethan, the first boy I possibly ever liked, was gone.

"Bree, are you all right?" Leo's date asked, concern masking her face.

I opened my mouth to say something, but it was too hard. I closed them, shakily stood up, and cried into her shoulders. Through my tears, I could see Chase and Calla dancing. _'Lucky them,'_ I thought. _'At least they have someone, unlike me.'_

As I lay sobbing into this girl's shoulder, I thought, _'Please come back, Ethan.'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay, chapter four is done! Next up is Grandma VS Exoskeleton. And before you ask, no. Adam is not going to be the Chef. I'm making it actually realistic instead. You'll be surprised what Chase cooks. Not sure when the next chapter is going to be up, but Bree's drama from the previous episode will continue. And no, I'm not on an anti-Bree type of guy. I'm also not the type of guy that makes things easy for people.**

**I hope you liked this one and I want to hear your opinion. Anything you liked, disliked, or want to see happen, let me know. I will consider it. **

**Future Episodes:**

**1\. Grandma vs Exoskeleton**

**2\. Smart and Smarter**

**3\. A New Feeling – Original Episode**

**4\. It's Not How You Start, But How You Finish - Original Episode**

**Before I forget, I have a poll on my profile that I'd like you all to fill out. It's a no brainer. If you haven't decided after thirty seconds, then your brain isn't working right. Until next time. Peace my fellow readers!**


	6. Facing the Exoskeleton

**A/N: Hey everyone! I said I would update on May 2, and I'm updating on May 2. Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know I said Smart and Smarter would be next, but I'm going to work around that. It is going to be an original episode with parts of Smart and Smarter **_**in **_**it. And then I go onto my other two original episodes.**

**The second original episode mainly focuses on Brase. I figure I owe it to those fans since I broke their hearts last chapter. With Leo using the quote. Of course, they liked Ethan rejecting Bree. Anyways, I'm going to stop blabbering and get onto reviews.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: I'm glad. Pretty easy poll, wasn't it?**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad.**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Thank you! Here's the next chapter.**

**Guest: I've not thought about their role yet. I've thought of Principal Perry's and Janelle's but not Calla's, Jaden's, or Trent's role. I don't have the answers to that question just yet.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Like I messaged you earlier, thanks for backing me up.**

**Kiki: How is this any different from when Jean Rhys borrowed Jane Eyre from Charlotte Bronte and used her in a novel called Wide Sargasso Sea? *Bookworm alert. Sirens go off.* I asked her about it and she said she was expecting this.**

**Anime Star99: Updates are going to be a bit slower than usual from mid-May to the end of June. I'm doing a summer college course, and there's usually a lot of work involved.**

**Labratslover: You're welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

**Note: The first half of things is a dream.**

* * *

_**My lungs were on fire as I sprinted as fast as I could to the school. As soon as I heard that Mission Creek High was on fire, my thoughts immediately rushed to my girlfriend, Janelle. She had class that day. I could never go on if she—**_

_**I shoved that thought to the back of my mind. Janelle would be alive. She just had to be! Turning the corner, I saw the charred remains of the school. That sight only made me run faster. Chase and Bree were closely following me. When I reached what would have been the door, I kicked it off its hinges and dashed to the gym where I knew casualties were being made. What I saw made my heart stop.**_

_**Principal Perry and others were tending to the wounded. It amazed me TP wasn't dead. Hundreds upon hundreds of kids were on stretchers, the smell of iron filling the room. I frantically searched the room for Janelle, praying tremendously that she was not one of those who died. Then, I saw her, and I sank to my knees in despair. My blood ran as cold as ice. **_

_**Janelle Madison Brown lay with her arms spread out on the ground. My eyes locked down to her face, ignoring the bloody wounds, the strangulation marks, her twisted leg, and the half-torn clothing. She looked peaceful, like she was asleep, but I knew otherwise. Janelle was my girlfriend for a few years, but now I had lost her. Here lips were relaxed into a small curve, and her eyes closed, oblivious to all the horror around her. I remembered staring at her for hours as she slept; I remembered the nights we spent in each other's arms, and how we made heart-shaped cookies. Needless to say, there was more kissing and less cooking. I stared at Janelle, the girl I loved, knowing she would never wake up and see my face again. My body was shaking uncontrollably as I racked up huge, heartbroken sobs of anguish. **_

_**Suddenly, I stopped crying and my broken heart was replaced by a hard willed determination. My blood boiled and my fists started shaking. Victor had gone too far this time. He had tortured and killed my mother; he had killed Donald and Adam; he had blown up our mansion; he had killed Janelle. He was going to pay.**_

_**Before I could stop myself, I threw back my head and screamed.**_

"Leo! Leo, wake up!" a voice cried, shaking my shoulders.

I shot out of bed instantly, breathing heavily. Mom and Big D were by my side, reassuring me that it was just a nightmare and nothing else. Of course, I knew it wasn't a nightmare. It was a memory.

I was sweating like a pig on a hot summer day. After I calmed down, Tasha and Big D started to leave.

"Big D, wait!" I called, knowing that now would be a good time to tell him about my visions. "Can I tell you something personal?"

"Of course."

"The nightmare involved your exoskeleton prototype. It was trying to destroy our dinner."

"You were upset because dinner was rui—wait. Did you say you had a dream about my exoskeleton?"

I nodded. "I think I'm having visions about the future."

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Life has sucked ever since Ethan walked away from me. An incessant darkness clouded my soul, reminding me, taunting me…

_"I want to be with you, so bad…" I felt the tears fall down my cheek. "I really do, but… I don't think I can."_

_"You can."_

_"I can't," Ethan whispered, tears falling down his cheek and onto his suit. "When I know I can trust you, I'll be back."_

_I felt Ethan's hand slip away from mine, and I stared as Ethan's retreating form. _

I know it's just supposed to be some dumb old high school romance, but for whatever reason, I couldn't shake it from my mind. He left me because he thought I liked Leo.

Leo? Like him? No, I did not like him. I liked him as a brother, but nothing more. Why did Ethan think otherwise? Was it because I blushed? It was an involuntary reaction! I would _never _fall for Leo, would I?

Of course not. He's my cousin, and it would just make things awkward. I did not want to be anything to Leo other than his sister, but it was possible he wanted me. I could care less. I mean, the implications of a relationship amongst us are impractical. Nothing would change that.

Right now, I was shoveling my eggs to the side. I was not hungry. Ever since Ethan left, my appetite has been nonexistent. So has sleep. I never knew one person could have such an impact on my life. Getting up, I set my plate on the counter and mindlessly left to go check on Leo, even though I was totally against it. I heard he had a nightmare last night and just wanted to check up on him. I may be his sister, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice at times.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, Calla, hand me that monkey wrench, please," I ordered, not looking up from where I was. Calla was here earlier than last time, but that was because today was the day, the big invention sale called "The Call."

So anyway, we (Mr. Davenport and I) were all doing last minute checks on all the inventions. Meanwhile, Calla was walking in between the displays, looking at them in awe.

"Oh, sweet pen."

I half listened as Mr. Davenport explained to Calla that it was a highly pressurized air canister and that it could inflate a blimp. Calla was our newly hired lab assistant. Personally, I didn't see why we needed one, but whatever.

"This little thing?" Calla didn't believe him. "Impossible."

Suddenly, a massive gust of wind hit us, nearly knocking me off my feet. I stumbled over to Mr. Davenport and Calla to try to shut off the device. Mr. Davenport managed to wrestle it from Calla and shut it off before any of his inventions fell.

"Well, it definitely makes for a great hairdryer!" Calla commented dryly, pulling her now messy hair into a ponytail. "So, what are you having? A garage sale?"

Mr. Davenport faked a laugh. "No. We are preparing for…The Call!" he finished dramatically.

I smirked as his theatrics. "Once a year, Mr. Davenport and I present his newest devices to all the international buyers," I explained.

"In other words, ka-ching!"

"I want to be in on…The Call." Calla copied Mr. Davenport.

I chuckled. "Yeah, sorry, Calla. There's no more room. Right, Mr. Davenport?"

"We could use help selling the products," Mr. Davenport mused.

"I'm not that good with selling stuff. Leo is, however," Calla admitted.

I looked at him. "Leo? Since when?" I objected.

"Last week on a dare, he sold nun-chucks to a nun named Chuck. I bet he could sell this without even knowing what it is." Calla picked up an electro-field destabilizer and started showing it off to an imaginary audience.

"No, Calla! That's an electro-field destabilizer! Whatever you do…" Mr. Davenport said as the device touched the metal podium and Calla was sent flying into the lab doors. "…don't let it touch metal."

Two days in, and I was questioning how long it would take before Calla destroyed the lab in its entirety.

* * *

"Yes, Mom, Leo and I are settling in just fine in our new house," Tasha said on the phone as I walked into the living room. She waved at us before going back to her phone call. Meanwhile, everyone else was doing his or her usual Saturday afternoon thing. Adam was lifting Leo to bulk up, Davenport was hopping around on one foot, singing some random pattern of sounds while wearing a weird-looking hat with antennas on it, and Calla was videotaping his dance while texting her friends the answers for yesterday's chemistry homework. Bree was glaring at Leo. She must still be upset about that dance.

Bree suddenly appeared in front of me holding a red bouncy ball.

"Wanna play catch?" she asked.

Figuring she needed something to take her mind off the dance, I replied, "Sure."

We headed over to the kitchen table, tossing the ball at one another while I listened in on Tasha's conversation. It wasn't really eavesdropping; she is so loud on the phone and my super sensitive hearing picked it up easily.

"Yes, you should come and visit," Tasha said, clearing not liking the idea one bit. She then looked around the room and decided that it was not a good idea. "But not today!"

I smirked, tossing the ball farther so that Bree would have a challenge.

"Why? Because Donald's not feeling well." Mr. Davenport stopped and looked at Tasha. "I've got to go; he just threw up in my purse. Love you, bye." She hung up the phone.

"You know, we're going to have to have your mother over eventually," Mr. Davenport told her.

"No, we don't," Tasha replied. "Look, my mother doesn't just visit. She has inspections. If she spots anything weird, she will use it as an excuse to move in."

"Honey, when your mother visits, I will shower her with love, I will make her feel welcome and I will do everything humanly possible to-"

Mr. Davenport was cut off by the doorbell. Tasha freaked out immediately. "It's my mother!" she exclaimed. She really didn't need to though; Leo's grandmother's face was on our security screen.

"I'll be in the lab," Mr. Davenport panicked and ran downstairs.

"Quick! Run and hide!" Tasha ordered.

We all hid behind the kitchen counter, even Calla. Then she froze. "Wait, why am I hiding? I work here."

Bree gave her a look. Calla sighed, but stopped talking as Leo's grandma came in.

"Oh good, it's unlocked," she said.

Tasha faked a smile. "Mom!" she cried hugging her. "You're here."

"Would have been here sooner if it hadn't been for your stupid gate," Leo's grandma complained.

"Oh, that's just Donald's titanium security fence," Tasha explained.

"Well if you ram it with your car hard enough, it pops right open," the grandma replied before looking at Leo. "Leo! There's my baby! Come here and give grandma a kiss."

Adam and Calla started mocking Leo quietly. Bree giggled.

I gestured to the hallway. "We can't stay here forever," I whispered.

They all nodded and we started to leave. Leo's grandma kept talking.

"Grandma brought your favorite; bran fruit cake!" she said, and then trailed off unexpectedly. Then, in a very loud, questioning voice: "Who are they?"

We all froze and turned to see the family looking at us. None of us knew what to say. Fortunately, Leo came to our rescue. "Oh, they're uh…they're the staff."

"Staff?" Leo's grandma repeated.

Leo nodded. "Yeah, well, it's a pretty big house," he replied.

Leo's grandma looked at Tasha. "Tasha, still so lazy," she scolded with an amused tone.

Tasha glared at her. "And you're still so…my mother," She ended in a fake cheerful voice.

Leo's grandma looked at me. "So who are you?" she asked.

"He's our chef," Leo informed Leo's grandma.

"And who is he?" she asked, pointing to Adam.

Adam opened his mouth to speak, but Tasha beat him to it.

"Adam… is our personal trainer," Tasha said.

Leo's grandmother raised her eyebrow. "And just what does a personal trainer do?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's personal?" Adam did not sound too sure of his response, but Leo's grandmother bought it anyway. She turned to Bree.

"And Bree," Leo walked over to Bree, "Bree is my…nanny."

Bree and I both stared at Leo while Calla and Adam tried to keep from laughing aloud.

"Aren't you a little young to be a nanny?" Leo's grandmother asked.

"Aren't you a little young to be a grandma?" she countered.

Leo's grandmother blushed. "I like you!" she decided. Then she turned to Calla. "We've heard who they all are. What's your job?" she asked.

Calla smiled politely. "I'm Mr. Davenport's personal lab assistant. I help him with the bigger projects and personally manage a few of his smaller ones. Speaking of which, I should probably get back to work, seeing as Mr. Davenport is ill after all."

"Can I help?" Leo's head shot up.

Calla shrugged. "Sure, if you want. But you have to bring your _nanny_?"

"Sure, come on, Bree!"

* * *

Bree's POV

Calla, Leo, and I headed down the hall down to the lab. The second we were out of listening range, the two burst out laughing.

"Nanny!" Calla giggled. "Oh man, good one, Leo!"

"No, it's not!" I objected as we hit the same floor as the lab.

"It was either nanny or lab assistant. And I don't think you'd make a good lab assistant, no offense, Bree," Leo quickly added.

I rolled my eyes and followed Calla and Leo into the lab where Mr. Davenport was working on something. "Hey, Big D. Grandma's here," Leo stated.

"Yeah, I know. Why do you think I'm down here?" he replied. "Uh, Calla, can you adjust the power levels on the quantum flux discombobulator?"

"What does that look like?" she asked.

"It's that thing over there," Leo stated as he pointed to a machine. Mr. Davenport wasn't the only who looked at him strangely. "I told you I can see the future, so I know everything that is in this lab."

"Really? Then what's that thing?" Mr. Davenport quizzed.

I had no idea what it was, but apparently Leo did. He continued answering questions until Donald was confident he knew what everything was.

"Wow, Leo. You do know what all this stuff is! Do you want to be the new lab assistant?"

Calla looked offended, but chose not to say anything. I wonder why. I hoped Leo didn't say yes because I presently didn't like him.

"I'm not interested in being lab assistant."

"Well, you can always be my strategic mission specialist who oversees and writes reports on the missions."

"I will think about that."

"All right. So, what do we do with The Call? What did we do in your dream?"

"We just wing it," Leo informed.

"Mr. Davenport nodded. "That was what I was thinking of. Who does it in your dream?"

"Chase, but since he's making dinner, I guess my nanny, Br—Calla will have to do it," Leo stated after I sent him a sharp glare.

As much as Calla didn't want to, she knew I would thank her for doing it, so she nodded.

"Hold the phone, please. Bree is Leo's nanny, and Chase is a cook. What went on upstairs?"

"Not important right now, Big D. What is important is that we get this show on the road so we can unveil the coup d'état. I don't think I should be showing it off because in the—the dream, vision, whatever, the Exoskeleton tries to take your head off. Bree," Leo glared at me, "will do it, won't you, nanny?"

I glared back at him. My blood ran ice cold. "Fine," I spat, the words pouring out like acid. Everyone in the room shivered. "Just tell me what I have to do."

"I don't know. Do whatever you want, except what Chase did and try to kill me. Just show it off."

"Got it," I said, my smile widening when he told me what Chase did in the dream. Only, Chase wasn't going to try and kill him this time around. I was.

* * *

Calla's POV

"Mr. Davenport!" I called, fiddling with the screen. Four people appeared on the screen.

"Hello, and welcome to…_The Call_," Mr. Davenport greeted the potential buyers. "I'm, as you obviously know, Donald Davenport and this is my sale. My assistants will show you some of the inventions for sale. Leo, Calla?"

I turned the camera on us. Leo picked up the first device. "Davenport Industries Tabletop Particle Collider." Leo held it up. "A scientists dream! Now you can race subatomic particles at light speed!" The buyers seemed to find Leo amusing. I didn't.

"Up next we have something even more exciting." I smiled. It was such a good pitch for such an awesome invention. "It's thrilling, yet mysterious, exotic but useful. I have no idea how any household has survived without… the interactive coffee table!"

While Leo was explaining about the invention, I looked to Mr. Davenport. "Best invention ever!" I whispered.

Mr. Davenport grinned like an idiot. "Thank you. Ladies and gentlemen, it is finally the moment you have all been waiting for!" he announced, signaling for me to switch the camera out of the close up view.

Bree walked up to us, wearing the suit. She turned and faced the buyers.

"The Exoskeleton!" she announced to buyer's stunned faces.

"Oh, this is going to get us a fortune!" I whispered to Mr. Davenport. He nodded, and then went back on screen.

"That's right; the power of ten men in a one-size-fits-all suit. Bree, please demonstrate by lifting this table."

We stepped back, making room for Bree. "Now ladies and gentlemen, note how elegantly-"

Bree slammed her fist down on the table, breaking it in two.

"She smashes my table of priceless inventions!"

I turned to Leo. "What is going on?" I demanded.

"I don't know. This never—aaahh!" Leo screamed as Bree picked Leo up and threw him against the door. "Ugh!"

Running over to Leo, I was relieved to see that he was hadn't been knocked unconscious. Still, why did Bree do that? Walking over to Bree, I exclaimed, "What was that for?"

"For ruining my dance with Ethan!" she spat in a voice so cold I would have thought it was an entirely different person speaking. "I've hated his guts since."

She moved to finish off Leo, but I blocked her path. "So it's all right for you to kill your own cousin?"

Bree picked me up the neck with one hand. Her hand was around my throat, preventing me from breathing. Black spots begin swimming in front of my eyes, and I was sure I was going to die from lack of oxygen. "Yes," she breathed.

The next thing I knew, I was airborne, and landed on the lab floor. My back was in pain, and I felt shards of glass from the broken camera on my back. Every part of my body was in pain. I was barely able to stand up. When I did, I saw Bree trying to strangle Leo. I gasped and held a hand to my mouth. Leo's skin was starting to turn blue!

Just in time, the suit froze, and then went limp, as if it had simply stopped working. Leo dropped to the ground, taking in deep breaths of much needed oxygen.

"What happened?" he gasped.

"I think the battery is drained," I panted as I leaned against the counter, weak beyond relief. "Not a moment too soon."

"Bree, get out of that thing!" Mr. Davenport ordered, flipping up the face mask.

"Sure, whatever."

Mr. Davenport glared at her while Leo and I unlocked the suit from the back.

"Bree, how could you do this?" he demanded.

"Calla will tell you," she answered, a prideful smirk on her face.

Mr. Davenport turned to look at me, and that was when Bree super speeded out of the lab. Mr. Davenport sighed. "I just had to give her super speed."

"Super speed is fine. Be lucky it wasn't Adam," Leo countered as Tasha stormed in.

"What on Earth is going on down here?" she demanded. "My mother is upstairs."

"The Exoskeleton went berserk and almost strangled Leo to death," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Yeah, okay you win."

Mr. Davenport shook his fist in a victory mode. I'm guessing he didn't get a lot of victories.

"Leo, who did this to you?" Tasha asked, forgetting presently about her mother upstairs and only focusing on her son when she saw the strangulation marks.

"It was Bree," he mumbled. "She threw me against the wall and advanced to strangulate me. She almost did had it not been for Calla bravely sneaking up from behind and taking the battery out of the suit."

I sent a questioning look at Leo. That wasn't what happened at all. Before I could say anything, Tasha was squeezing the daylight out of me. "Thank you for saving my Leo's life." Pulling back, she noticed the strangulation marks on my neck as well. "Bree did this also? Wow. That is _so _not like her. I'm glad you are all right. Does anything hurt?"

"Everything. Mostly my back. Bree threw me against the camera and the glass broke. I was barely able to stand, but once I saw Leo being strangled, I—well, you know."

"Thank goodness you're all right. Mom's been asking where you guys are and I've been running out of excuses. I need everyone upstairs acting like a normal family now," she instructed before walking back upstairs.

Mr. Davenport had a panicky look on his face. "We'd better do as she says; she's more prone to violence than the exoskeleton," he said.

I doubted that, but didn't say anything. Mr. Davenport walked off, leaving Leo and I all alone in the lab. Leo walked up to me. "I am so sorry. I had no idea that was going to happen. Forgive me?" Leo asked.

I sighed. There was sincerity in his voice that made me believe him. "I will. Just, help me upstairs."

"Okay. Let me just clean off the glass part for you. Do you mind taking off your shirt?"

I frowned, but did as he said. Soon, the only layer on my upper body was my bra.

"I'm going to have to remove some of the glass. This is going to hurt, okay?"

I bit down my lip and nodded, knowing that the process would hurt. I hissed in pain as each piece was taken out. When that was over, my back hurt worse than before and my headache was even worse. I could feel the blood dripping down my back. At that moment, I felt something being placed on my back.

"Hold that against your back. I'll go find the first aid kit," Leo ordered.

I did as told and Leo came back with the first aid kit. Closing my eyes, I heard Leo putting on gloves and wiping the blood. Suddenly, I heard a very familiar noise, and Leo cursing. Opening my eyes, I saw the absolute last thing I wanted to see. The exoskeleton was awake and charging towards me!

"Calla, I'm really sorry about this, but—" Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me off the table right as the Exoskeleton smashed the counter in half, causing the first aid kit to open up. I turned away from the flying debris, but Leo shielded me from the impact. Squatting down and grabbing my arm, Leo stood up. My butt was near Leo's face, but at the moment, I didn't care. It was uncomfortable, but he was saving me.

After being chased around by the Exoskeleton, we finally managed to get on the elevator. Leo pressed the up button as fast as he could. The doors closed and we started up right in time. Leo set me down.

"Sorry about that. I probably further increased your back injury, but there was no way to—" Leo started to say.

"I understand." Looking at myself, I realized I was about to enter upstairs with my bra. I was about to say something when Leo took off his jacket and handed it to me. I smiled at him before putting it on and zipping it up all the way to the top. Things would have been downright embarrassing if Leo's family saw my bra.

"Are you going to need help or-?" Leo hesitated.

I bit my lower lip. I didn't know. "Let me try and walk."

Leo nodded and I tried to walk, but a searing pain in my back made me lean against Leo for support. "I guess not."

"It's all right." When the elevator opened, he led me outside.

"What is this?" Leo's grandmother demanded in outrage.

From where I was, I could see what looked like black spaghetti. Were they overcooked?

"Uh, guys, we have a problem. And it's bigger than Chase's burnt spaghetti," Leo stated.

"It's not burnt spaghetti! It's a Chinese favorite, black spaghetti pasta. I'm not making this up!"

Suddenly, there was a large explosion as the exoskeleton burst through the kitchen wall. "Well that was just horrible timing," I remarked dryly right before it flipped over one of the counters.

Everyone who was sitting stood up. Leo's grandmother looked at Tasha. "What is that?" she demanded. "And where's Leo's nanny?"

"Not the time to question that," Chase answered, running behind the couch for protection. We all followed. Although, that was stupid in my opinion. That counter was granite. A couch isn't going to last half as long as the counter did.

A chair went flying over our heads. Chase glared at the machine. "Well now, that's great! Dinner's ruined!" he yelled.

"Not the priority here, Chase!" I reminded him.

Leo's grandmother looked at Mr. Davenport. "Donald! You're the man of the house; do something!" she ordered.

Mr. Davenport nodded, and then threw a pillow at the exoskeleton. It batted it away like it was a fly. We all looked at him. "What?" he asked. "It's called a throw pillow for a reason."

"I got it! We need the electro-field destabilizer, but… it's in the lab," Leo exclaimed in disappointment.

"I'll get it," Chase offered. Ducking under a punch, Chase dashed for the elevator that Leo and I had departed not too long ago. The exoskeleton followed. We could only hope Chase shut that machine down.

We waited. Chase came up and nodded.

"It's done for," he called as he ran over to the group. We all cheered, hugging each other in relief before I cried in pain and everyone let go.

Tasha sighed. "Look Mom, this is our life. Our house may be high-tech and chaotic, but it is full of love. And it may not be perfect for you, perfect for our family." Tasha walked over to the others and hugged them all tightly. That left me and Leo's grandma standing all by ourselves.

"What family?" Leo's grandmother was very confused. "Who are these people?"

"There are my brother's kids." Mr. Davenport lied. "I adopted them when he died. He…fell...in a volcano."

Leo's grandmother looked at them suspiciously before she smiled. "Well, why didn't you just say so?" she asked. "Now it all makes sense. You're just a modern family with a bunch of adorable kids."

They all hugged and I stood there, biting my lip. Leo's grandmother turned and looked at me.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Well, I actually DO work here for Mr. Davenport," I explained. "And since this is weird for me intruding on the cute family moment, I'm just going to take my dessert and go." I started to move, but felt that searing pain in my back and collapsed on the couch. I squeezed my eyes shut to relieve some of the pain, but that didn't help.

"If you can't walk, then I think we need to get you to a hospital, Cal," Chase exclaimed worriedly. "And get Leo to the hospital as well so you can both learn the extent of the strangulation marks."

I sighed, knowing it was useless to argue with what was the smartest human on the planet. Together, Leo and Mr. Davenport helped me to the door.

"We'll be home soon," Donald called before he closed the door and led me to his car.

"Gosh that hurts!" I moaned when I was finally settled into the car.

Leo smiled at me from the seat over and placed his hand on mine. "You'll live. I know you will."

I smiled. "Thanks, Leo."

"Don't mention it."

As Mr. Davenport drove us to the hospital, I couldn't help but smile. The road to recovery was going to be long and painful, but I would be ready.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I ended that chapter with a bit of emotion. Not only did Bree run away from home, but Leo and Calla are headed to the hospital. Next episode was originally going to be Smart or Smarter, but since I wouldn't be changing much, I decided to do an original episode that focuses on Calla and her recovering with some parts of Smart or Smarter included. Next chapter takes place right where this left off. The decision to do the original episode was thought up of two days before I updated. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. And vote on my poll if you haven't done so already.**


	7. Healing Process

**A/N: Welcome everyone to my first original chapter! *Party streamers fall down all around.* All right, well, not much to say apart from the fact that Calla is learning about the injury and she gets a few visits from her friends, including from one she never expected. There will be more Lella moments. I was surprised over how quickly I got this together. Could be better though, but whatev. It's more emotional than last chapter, I think. You've been warned.**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Beverlie4055: That doesn't exactly tell me anything, but thanks.**

**Cutiepie12tz: Poor everyone indeed. Well, it was a pretty emotional dream.**

**Guest: There is definitely going to be some Caleo or Lella as I call it. I'm not sure if I want to switch it over to Challa or keep it Lella or have some sort of love triangle. As for Brase, that is a possibility.**

**Disclaimer: Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. I only own Future Leo's future, if even that. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. Well, I don't know how this works, but I'm going to start off with something a little different this time. An ABC family type opener. Enjoy!**

**Note: A majority of the chapter is Lella centric. It just happened that way. Kihonne can read on, but for everyone else, you've been warned.**

* * *

_**Previously on Lab Rats:**_

_"Calla, these are my siblings, Adam, Bree, and Chase," Leo stated._

_Walking over to Bree, I exclaimed, "What was that for?"_

_"For ruining my dance with Ethan! I've hated his guts since."_

"_I'm going to have to remove some of the glass. This is going to hurt, okay?"_

_I bit down my lip and nodded, knowing that the process would hurt. I hissed in pain as each piece was taken out._

"_Calla, I'm really sorry about this, but—" Leo squatted down, grabbed my arm, and stood up._

_"Gosh that hurts!" I moaned when I was finally settled into the car._

_Leo smiled at me from the seat over and placed his hand on mine. "You'll live. I know you will."_

_I smiled. "Thanks, Leo."_

_"Don't mention it."_

The car came to an abrupt halt right in front of the Mission Creek Hospital. Getting out of the car, Leo walked around to Calla's end of the car and helped her move into the hospital. Mr. Davenport was ahead of them and presently filling out the hospital firms. Seeing us from across the room, a nurse swiftly headed over to us.

"What happened?"

Figuring that he should take it from here, Leo explained, "My older sister nearly strangled the two of us to death. She threw her," Leo gestured to Calla, "backwards and she hit the camera. My sister then ran out of the house. Glass shards from the camera managed to get stuck in my friend's back and I had to remove them. I didn't get to clean out the wound because at that moment, one of my stepdad's machines grew a mind of its own and tried to kill us. I had to carry her to safety. Eventually, my stepdad shut the machine off and drove us to the hospital because the machine took out the first aid kit."

The nurse looked at Leo strangely before nodding in understanding. Leo had a feeling she didn't have a clue as to what he was talking about.

"What hurts? Can you walk?" the nurse asked Calla after a moment.

"Everything hurts, and no. I tried twice, but I felt a searing pain in my back both times," Calla informed.

The nurse frowned and pursed her lips. "Follow me to room 160. A doctor will meet up with you there to clean your back and check to see the damage around your neck. Then he will take you to the rehab center to test to see if you have paralysis."

"P—p—paralysis?" Calla stuttered. "How?"

"You'll hear soon enough. Are your parents here?"

"They're on their way. Oh god!" Calla groaned when the first room number she saw was 110.

Leo patted her on the shoulder comfortingly. "It'll be okay," he promised.

It took some convincing from Leo and the doctors before Calla finally started hobbling to the room with Leo's help. When Calla finally entered room 160, the nurse closed the door, faced Leo, and asked him, "Girlfriend?"

Leo shook his head. "She has the hots for my brother. They went dancing just the other week."

"She'll come around. They always do. Your room is right next to hers. A doctor will be in shortly," the nurse informed.

Leo nodded and entered the room. That woman had lost it! When the door closed, Leo lay on the bed thinking. _'Calla? My girlfriend? Not in any universe would that happen. I mean, I would never fall in love with Calla! I fell in love with Bree in the old timeline! The only way I could end up with Calla would be if I were to give up on Bree and Calla were to give up on Chase. But that would never happen, right?'_

The doctor chose at that time to enter the room. After greeting Leo, he had him do some breathing exercises. After dusting for fingerprints, the doctor carefully placed it aside.

"I'll come back with the results later. There aren't any serious injuries apart from the bruising. Some Tylenol will help with the pain. The bruise should go away on its own. You're good to go!"

"That's it? I thought this was going to be much longer!" Leo stated as he hopped down from the bed.

"No, that's it. I'm going to meet up with your father. You're free to go."

* * *

**In Calla's room:**

**Calla's POV**

"So, I'm here to remove the glass stains am I?" the doctor asked when he stepped into room 160.

"No, Leo did it. He was the one who brought me here. The back needs to be cleaned, however."

The doctor nodded and snapped on some gloves. "I can do that. Do you mind taking off your jacket and lying face down for me?"

"I do, actually. This is the only article of clothing present and I don't want you to—"

"I understand," the doctor interrupted. "Would you rather I start with those strangulation marks?"

I glumly nodded, and did what the doctor told me to do. After breathing exercises and dusting for fingerprints (I doubt he was going to find them since they were the robots), he told me to lie on my back, take the jacket off, and cover that area up. I did as told, quite disgusted to see that the jacket had blood on the inside.

"Well, Leo did an okay job on cleaning the wound," the doctor informed after he had cleaned my back up. "There is a rather deep cut still. I'm afraid you're going to need quite a few stitches to close that. We're going to have to schedule that for tonight. I'll be back shortly."

With that, the doctor left and some walked over to my side. "Hey."

I could tell it was Leo. He must be done all ready. "Hey," I responded.

"I thought they were supposed to clean that wound," Leo said as he looked at my back.

"It needs stitches. I'll be getting them later tonight. This sucks."

"I know how you feel."

I turned my head to look at Leo. "You do?"

"Okay, I probably don't since it varies from person to person, but I do know that it's a lonely, isolating thing."

I turned my head back and chuckled. "You got that right."

"What are you going to do about school?" he asked.

"Don't know. Hopefully, Mom and Jaden will get here soon. It's been too long."

At that moment, the door opened up and I heard my name being called. Turning to the side, I saw Jaden and my mom. Both appeared hesitant to hug me. All they did was smile and nod.

"We came as fast as we could. I had to get Jaden from football and drive him here," my mom explained.

Leo looked from me to my family. "I'm just going to leave," he said. He started for the door, but I grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"Stay, please."

Leo looked to my mom before reluctantly agreeing. I smiled, knowing my stay here was going to be a lot less painful.

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

As my mom drove me to Mission Creek Hospital, I tried to regain my composure. The AC was blasting inside the police car, the temperature was about sixty outside, I was in my football t-shirt, and I was as hot as hell. I was nervous. We had let our sister go to work for one day, and the next thing we know she is in the hospital because of some major fall.

As much as I tease Calla, I care about her. I did not want to see her pain at all; I would rather be the one in pain. One night was all it took for my baby sister's life to change forever. The future was looking bleak. My sister was in pain, and there was nothing I could do about it, but let it be so.

"We're here," Mom called, interrupting my thoughts.

I was out in a flash. After being informed of the room number, 160, I started to dash over there, but a hand on my shoulder prevented me from running. It was my mom's, and she had a stern look on her face. I sighed, knowing I would have to walk to Calla's room.

As I walked, I couldn't help but ask myself how bad she was hurt? According to the doctor, Calla was in so much pain she couldn't really walk. Thoughts of paralysis crossed my mind, but I quickly tossed them aside. Calla wouldn't be paralyzed. What was I going to see when I walked in? How much blood? I stopped in front of the doorknob and stared at it. The future was on the other side. Knowing that this sight wouldn't be pretty, I forced myself to open the door. I could handle this, right?

Nothing in my right mind prepared me for the sight in front of me. I almost vomited on the spot. Calla was lying face down on the bed. Her back had a gaping hole in it. One could see the tissue. The gap covered a good part of her chest and looked as if it were swollen. Tears were threatening to spill out my eyes, and I almost cried and sank to the ground.

But I didn't. I saw Leo and smiled. "Calla," I greeted, surprised at how calm my voice was. There was something about Leo that made me smile. I don't know what it was, but there seemed to be a friendly aura filled with a multitude of colors. I felt like I could trust him with my life. Though, there was something about him that made me think he was trying to change something. I needed to know more about Leo before I could decide what he was trying to change.

"We came as fast as we could. I had to get Jaden from a friend's and drive him here," my mom explained.

Leo looked from me to my family. "I'm just going to leave," he said. He started for the door, but Calla grabbed his shoulder and he turned around.

"Stay, please."

Leo looked to my mom before reluctantly agreeing. At that moment, the doctor came in and explained that Calla was getting stitches to cover the wound. No duh! A fatherly like figure, I'm guessing Leo's dad, entered as well, telling Leo it was time to leave.

"But Calla wants me to stay," he protested.

"He can stay. I'd be more than welcome to give him a ride home, sir," Mom said.

Mr. Davenport hesitated before agreeing and leaving. I smirked. He probably got intimidated because of mom's profession. Tell that woman everything and do what she says or else!

Shortly later, the doctor had to roll Calla over and I saw an unfamiliar jacket on Calla. Seeing as how I could see no clothing, I had to assume she was hiding her bra.

"That yours, Leo?" I asked and pointed to the jacket.

"Yup. It's hers now."

"I don't even want to know how she got like that."

"Good because it's a complicated story."

After following the doctor down halls and stuff, we came to an abrupt halt. I'm guessing this is where they would stitch Calla up.

"All right, I'm assuming that she is the adult. She can watch, but you two have to stay put and wait out in the main room I'm afraid."

"Jaden should go," Mom decided.

"There is no way I'm watching her get stitches from in there. No flippin' way," I explained. Facing Calla, I said, "Best of luck, sis." Calla smiled.

"Hang tight. I'll talk to you when we're all done," Mom promised.

"Can I have Leo stay and watch?" Calla asked.

Mom looked hesitant for a moment before she nodded. "Of course! There's nothing wrong with that."

I nodded, headed to the main room, and waited.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

After the stitches were put in, the doctors tested me for paralysis. Although they weren't happy with the results, they informed me I wasn't paralyzed. Phew! I was then allowed to go to sleep. When I woke up the next morning, my neck was stiff. Every part of my body was in pain. Looking over, I saw Kaitlin smiling.

"Hey, Kaitlin," I muttered.

"Hi. How are you feeling?"

"Horrible! Did Jaden let you in?"

She nodded and gave her condolences. "When are you coming back to school?"

I shrugged. I didn't know. School wasn't on my mind right now. "I'll have to ask the doctors that."

"Well, if you need a hand, I can drop off all of your assignments for you," she offered.

"That would be nice. Only for our classes together, though. I'm sure I can get others to help out as well." Kaitlin nodded. Suddenly, a question entered my mind that I had never asked her before. "What do you see in my brother? What made you so attracted to him?"

Kaitlin sat deep in thought. "He was an athlete. They usually turn me on. He's funny, he's someone who can protect me, makes me feel like I'm attractive without being there, and he's polite. Why do you ask?"

"I had never asked you why, and I decided to now. I don't know what brought it up," I confessed.

"Surely you must be crushing on someone. Who is it?" Kaitlin bribed. "Is it Chase, the guy you danced with?"

"It's a small one," I admitted.

Kaitlin squealed. "I knew it! You two would make such a perfect couple!"

"I'm sure," I said dryly. "I don't know that much about him and I'm too shy in front of him! Yeah, that's a perfect couple for sure."

"What happened over at work that caused this?"

I found myself telling the story of how the exoskeleton nearly strangled us to death, how I was thrown across the room, how Leo removed the glass shards, how Leo carried me to safety after the exoskeleton tried to take my head off, and how I could barely walk.

Kaitlin stared at me after I had finished telling her what had happened. "Wow. So he's like, your hero, right?"

"I guess so."

"Wow. Who do you like better, Chase or Leo?"

"You aren't setting me up with someone," I demanded.

"Okay, fine. Just tell me who you like."

"Kaitlin…" I warned.

"Fine!"

Wanting some alone time, I asked Kaitlin to pick me up some breakfast. Kaitlin arose from her seat and headed for the door, leaving me to some much needed alone time.

"If only I could see the future like Leo. Wait, that's it!" I exclaimed. "Leo will tell me."

Most of the day flew by relatively quickly. I learned that due to the extent of the injury, I was going to be out of school for most of the school year and that I would have to do all my homework assignments in my room. Additionally, the doctor informed me that some days I would feel a lot of pain and on some days no pain. He told me my movement would be limited. I could walk for half an hour one day and then the other not even walk for fifteen. He suggested that I use a wheelchair when I wanted to go out just in case.

I told him I got it. As soon as the doctor left, a surprising visitor entered.

"Bree? What are you doing here?"

Bree entered the room. She wasn't smiling. Her eyes were still that same ice blue, and I wasn't sure if she was glad to be here or not.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" I repeated.

"I…came to see how you were doing," she said.

"And?" I asked, wondering if she would apologize for her actions.

"And I'm sorry for nearly killing you."

I smiled. There it was. "I forgive you."

"Thanks. You okay?"

"In a ton of pain. Everything hurts; I can barely walk, but yeah. I'm fine. Nothing time won't fix. So, how long are you grounded?"

"Until I graduate."

"Sounds as if he let you off the hook. Is anyone else here?"

"Everyone else is watching a movie. Except for Leo. He wanted to stop by for some reason."

I smiled on the inside. Now I could ask him about the future. "Can he and I have some alone time? I need to ask him some things."

Bree nodded. Shortly later, Leo entered and sat down in a chair directly across from the bed.

"Hi."

"Hi, Leo."

Nothing was said for a while. Finally, Leo said, "So did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Oh right. You said you could see the future. Who do I end up with?"

"I can't say."

I frowned. "Why not?"

"Because I can only see the next couple of days. It would seem scary if I could see the future five years from now."

"I suppose," I admitted, albeit disappointed. "So I guess I'm going to be off work for a while. Do you want to be my replacement lab assistant? You'd probably do a better job than me."

"Not interested in being lab assistant. It wouldn't be fair when you come back."

"Leo, stop being so polite and just take the job!" I snapped.

"No. That is your job."

"Okay then," I huffed. "What happens the next couple days while I'm stuck in this hellhole? Going to be so boring here."

"We get our progress reports. Adam gets a D+ on his test, Chase gets and A-, and Adam and Chase compete for Student of the Semester."

"Well, Adam will win that by a landslide. What about you and Janelle?"

"W-well, I… we…"

"A romantic moment, huh? Spill, Tiny McLittlestein," I ordered.

Leo cast me a questioning look. "Who told you that?"

"At the dance, Jessica made a comment on that. We told your siblings."

"So that's where I got that name from! Janelle and I don't have a romantic moment, but I do have an idea."

"Go for it," I urged.

Leo nodded and again we stayed quiet. Suddenly, I asked, "So, Janelle, do you like her?"

"I do. I want to ask her out, but I don't know how to make conversation with her. I was lucky with asking her to the dance because the football players were with us."

"That'll be the easy part. You can start by…" I explained to Leo the different conversations starters amongst other things. We got lost in conversation that we weren't aware when Jaden and Mom came in.

"Oh, hello there. How long have you been here?" Mom asked.

"Quite some time. Can we have another minute together?" Leo asked.

"I don't see why not. Come on, Jaden." With that, Mom pulled Jaden outside.

As soon as they were gone, Leo asked, "Can I get your number?"

I raised my eyebrows in confusion. What would he want that for? "What for?"

"You told me you're going to be bored. I get bored as well, and I know you'll respond to all eighty-seven of my texts, unlike Danielle," he added.

I smirked. "I'll spill, but only if you don't send me eighty-seven texts in one day."

"Can't make any promises," he joked.

"Fair enough." I gave him my number and he left. A nurse came in with dinner and Jaden followed. As soon as the plate was set down, I started eating.

"So, looks like you've got a new boyfriend," Jaden teased.

I almost choked on my meal. "Leo? No, he's just a friend."

"Just a friend?"

I set my fork down. Jaden was up to something. "What do you want, Jaden?"

"I want to know, do you see him as more than a friend?"

"No," I answered almost immediately. "He's just a friend."

"All right. I won't push…. for now."

I rolled my eyes. Brothers.

* * *

Leo showed up the next day around seven and told me how he made the track team (I believed him. He smelled), and gave Janelle flowers. Way to go, Leo! Before he left, he told me he would try to get Adam and Chase to come. I told him I'd be waiting.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"What do you mean you won't come?" I asked. "Calla is your friend! Why don't you want to come?"

"I do, Leo. It's just that homework comes first," Chase replied as he grabbed himself lunch.

"Perfect balance," Chase's nutritional scanner announced.

"You have an IQ of 160! You could finish your assignments in two hours," I stated.

"I have to study."

"You're unbelievable, Chase. Do your stupid studying, but just know that you are abandoning a friend in need! Besides, don't you miss Calla hanging out at the lab?"

As Chase sat down at the table, he shook his head. "Not really. I mean, she is smart, but she is reckless in the lab. It'll be nice not to have her destroying the place."

I threw my hands up in the air. "Whatever. I'll see if Adam want's to then," I stated before heading over to Adam.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

The next couple of days, Leo, Rebecca, Jessica, and my parents kept me company. Finally, the day came where I was discharged. My brother, Jaden, grabbed my wheelchair handles and loaded me into the car that Mom had made some modifications to so I wouldn't have to get out of my wheelchair.

Jaden wheeled me into the house. I looked at the living room, the place where I hang out with friends playing video games and watching TV. I would still be able to do that, thankfully.

"Can I look at the pictures?" I asked.

Jaden wheeled me over to where pictures of me stood. I felt myself crying as I looked at pictures of an old me, the me where I was playing football with Jaden and his friends. Now, I could no longer do sports.

Finally finding my voice, I said, "Wow. This feels… different."

"It will be different," Mom stated. "You'll get through it, and we'll be with you every step of the way."

I smiled before holding out my hands and hugging Mom.

"Jaden, will you help Calla to her room while I start dinner?"

Jaden nodded, and grabbed my arm. I was hoping I didn't need any help, but I could barely move today. When Jaden placed me in bed, he started asking if I needed anything.

I smiled. While things were quite different, I wouldn't change anything about it. Having Jaden as one of my personal servants was worth the pain.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I was handing out my business cards and numbers for free flu shot vaccines when a large horn honking distracted me. Why would there be a car horn honking inside of the school? No one seemed to know where it came from; even Bree looked up from her phone to try to find the source.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" I turned to see Adam driving a really cool looking golf cart, Jessica sitting beside him. "Who wants a ride of the High School Party Bus? Whoo!"

"Do you honestly believe that giving kids rides to class is really going to make them want to vote for you?" I asked as everyone gathered around the cart.

"Who's going to class? We're just cruising the halls!" he replied.

I looked at the cart. "Where did you even get this?" I demanded.

Jessica looked up from her phone. "Oh, my uncle Mike lent it to me after I said I needed it for school," she replied as Bree stepped into the bus behind Adam.

"Attention Party Busers! There will be no stops, so if you're looking for a ride to class, plan your jumps accordingly," he told them, before nearly hitting me with the large cart.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

My plan to separate Bree and Ethan for the remainder of the day almost worked. Of course, Adam's stupid party bus had to drop Ethan off at the cafeteria. As much as I needed to get to Geometry, something in my mind told me that I should stay. I was horrifically wrong.

"Leo told me you were plucking your nose jungle!"

I bit my hand to keep from laughing aloud. Adam looked flat out disgusted.

"Guess I was wrong. It looks like the corner of Awkward and Gross," Adam commented.

After he had backed out of the cafeteria, I saw Ethan scratching the back of his neck.

"Look, back at the dance, I made a mistake. A big one. I was jealous for no reason, and I left you. I feel horrible. Perhaps the biggest mistake was losing you. I don't expect you to say yes, but would you give me a second chance?"

My heart was caught in my throat. Did Ethan just say that? Was he asking for Bree's forgiveness? Come on, Bree, say no, say no, say no! However, when I saw Bree smile and look at Ethan the way Tasha looks at Donald, I knew what she would say. My chance for love was down the drain. At least until Bree and Ethan broke up as they did in the last timeline.

"Yes, Ethan. I will gladly give you a second chance," Bree stated.

Each word was a punch straight to the gut. I felt as if the air was strangling me this time instead of the exoskeleton. The forms of Ethan and Bree walking away from me, and as they walked away, their forms disappeared in thin air. I tried reaching out to Bree, hoping beyond hope that I could grab onto her presence. She slipped right through my fingers, and she was gone.

I barely registered the bell ringing for Geometry. I didn't care right now. Slowly sulking toward Geometry, I dropped my homework in the bin and slumped down.

Class finally ended for the day, and as soon as it did, I headed out onto the field for track. After track, I texted Jaden and found out that Calla was back home. Before I could register what had happened, I had arrived at Calla Parker's house.

"Hey, Leo. Can we-?"

Jaden never had to chance to finish his question as I stated, "She's yours, Jaden," and headed to Calla's room. Calla was in her bed doing homework, a pillow rested against her back.

"Hey, stinky Leo. What's up?"

"She's with Ethan," I muttered.

Calla's eyes widened. "Janelle is with Ethan?"

My eyes widened this time. Clearly, she had misinterpreted. "Wha-no! Bree is with Ethan."

"I know. Bree texted me about it. What's wrong?" she asked as she looked at me. "You seem sad."

"Sad is an understatement," I glumly responded as I lay against Calla's desk.

Calla stared at me for about a minute before saying, "You really loved Bree, didn't you?"

My voice was on the verge of cracking and my eyes were starting to tear up. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"Well, I know what it's like to lose someone. I lost my boyfriend, Caleb. He was a jerk who cheated on me with my cousin, but I still felt overwhelmed by that loss. You'll come out of it."

"You don't understand! Bree is my wife!"

"Your what?"

I stopped crying immediately. Clearly, I had said too much. No one was supposed to know I was from the future. I had to think of something fast. Suddenly, I had an idea. It was risky, but if she bought it, then that was good.

"My family is doing an online game called Marriage, and my character marries Bree's character."

Calla stared at me. She put her pencil down for a moment before she commented, "I don't believe you."

"Crap! Well, believe it for now."

"You'll tell me the truth eventually, right?"

"I will. On Shelly Evans birthday."

"Fine. I can wait a week, silently wondering what you are hiding."

"Please and thank you."

"That was sarcasm, genius!"

"I know, and that was me being serious," I retorted.

Calla huffed. "Leo, come here."

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, but did as she said. As soon as I reached her, she slapped me on the shoulder. Hard.

"Ow, that hurt!" I whined, rubbing my shoulders for emphasis.

Calla rolled her eyes and started back on her homework. "Don't you have homework?"

"Yeah, but it's easy. Unlike watching Bree and Ethan get back together," I growled.

"Leo, I know how it feels. Just try to forget about it. Knowing Bree, she'll be over him in about a month and be on to some other boy."

_'Yeah, Owen! Way much more worse than Ethan.'_

"Oh, and hang out with other girls."

I nodded. I could do that.

"And start taking showers after track. You're stinking up my room!"

Right before I left, I called, "Nonsense! Jaden smells like that all the time!"

* * *

The next couple of days went by with the same old routine. I would wake up, shower, eat breakfast, stock up for track and school, go to class, eat lunch, go to class, go to track, go talk to Calla after practice, come home, eat dinner, do homework, and catch some Zs. I was avoiding Janelle for the time being because I wasn't sure how to ask her out. Unfortunately, Janelle ran into me after track.

"Hey, Leo," she greeted. "I was wondering if you had started avoiding me. Seeing as how you're busy, I take it not."

"Actually, I kind of have. I apologize. The last week has been murder," I admitted.

"How come you've been avoiding me?" Janelle asked as she walked with me back to the school.

"On Saturday, Bree tried to kill me. She used a robot prototype to nearly strangle me to death."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. A friend saved me, but was injured in the process. We went to the hospital. I've been heading over to check on her every day since then. I can't abandon my friend, you know?"

Janelle nodded. "Is she all right?"

"She's missing most of the school year. They had to place twenty stitches in her back and her movement will vary. She now has to use a wheelchair every time she wants to leave the house until she recovers."

"My god, that's horrible! I hope she recovers. What's her name?"  
"Calla. Calla Parker."

"She the one Chase danced with, right? Just making sure. What does Chase think?"

Drying my sweat off with my already sweaty shirt, I responded, "He seems to be okay with it. He hasn't visited yet, not that I know of. Says he doesn't have the time. He's putting his homework ahead of his friends."

Janelle shook her head in disappointment while I donned on a fresh shirt. "I take it you're heading over to Calla's house now?"

I nodded.

"I have to get home now, but can we go see her tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not."

"Cool. See you then, Leo."

As Janelle walked off, I sighed. Too late to tell her otherwise. After I texted Calla that I would be there soon, I headed over. Calla greeted me and listened as I told her how Chase brought in a hamburger cart and how Adam and Chase tie for student of the semester. When I told her that Adam would win after Chase tanked his own essay, Calla brought out a smile. It was the first time I saw her smile since, well, yesterday. It was different because it was meant for Chase. That was the first time I saw her smile when I mentioned his name.

"Now I can mock him about that minus for the rest of his life!"

I smiled. That was so Calla, whatever that meant.

"Shouldn't you head home?"

"I don't have much homework. Tasha knows I head here and walk back. As long as Big D isn't home and Tasha is, I should be fine."

Calla nodded before she cast me a curious look. "You don't like your stepdad, do you?"

"Nah. Too competitive and too techno-savy. He also grounds people. A lot. He has such a big ego that he takes the fun out of being rich."

"Do you like him better than your other dad?"

"In a weird sense, I liked my abusive father better. As bad as he was, he was there for me when I needed me. He would his life up for me. I don't think Big D would do that."

"Then why don't you tell him?"

"I don't like to share stuff with him! I haven't told Mom about this."

Calla sat up in bed and placed her hand on mine. "You should trust me."

I felt like I could trust here, so I nodded.

"You don't have to come over tomorrow, Leo."

It was my turn to squeeze her hand. "I know. I chose to because you're a friend, and no friend deserves to be in pain."

"Now I can see why Janelle likes you," Calla commented.

She looked at her hand, which I was holding, and I wisely let go.

"I should be going," I stammered.

"Yeah, you should."

I looked one last time at Calla before I headed home.

* * *

**Day of results**

**Chase's POV**

Adam and I were waiting outside the principal's office, waiting to hear the results of the contest. I didn't really need to wait; I already knew who was going to win. However, I still stood there, next to my brother as he teased me.

"Hey, prepare yourself for the bitter taste of defeat, which I am going to spoon-feed you in delightful bite sized portions every single time I see you," he told me.

I smiled. "Let's just see what happens," I replied.

Suddenly, the announcement came on over the intercom. "And the Student of the Semester is…Adam Davenport!" Principal Perry announced.

Adam jumped for joy. "Whoo-hoo! I won!" he cheered before grabbing me in a headlock and pretending to feed me with a spoon. "Eat it! Eat the defeat!" When I didn't reply, he seemed frustrated. "Open your mouth."

"Okay, Adam, that's enough," I finally said.

He let go of me as Jaden and Jessica came over to congratulate him. Bree came over to me with a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, Chase? Something's not right with Adam's essay." She held up the paper and read it aloud, "I, Adam Davenport, should be Student of the Semester because I'm tall, I'm happy, and I will let you have dogs in the library."

"I see nothing wrong with that," I told her. I thought I did a pretty good job of faking that letter. What could possibly have tipped her off?

"Adam would have misspelled library," she commented. "Hell, he would have misspelled dogs!" She looked at me sternly.

"Okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay," I admitted. "He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one A-, I guess I can't be perfect at everything."

"Chase, that's not true," Bree told me. I smiled at her. "You're not perfect at a lot of things."

* * *

**A/N:** Well, I think this is a good place to stop. I'm not sure when next episode will be up. I started writing that prior to Facing the Exoskeleton. Some parts I'm still keeping, but I'll have to change one major bit. I'm not sure when the next episode will be up, but I don't want to interfere with Kihonne's updates, so it won't be on a Monday.

Let me know what you thought of the ABC type preview, and continue voting on the poll. It'll be gone by the time I update next chapter.


	8. A New Feeling

**A/N:** Welcome to my second original episode chapter! I know I promised Brase, but I had to ditch that. Sorry. Instead, enjoy a little Chanelle, Lella, and Jessam. The Jessam bit in this chapter starts the main transformation of Adam, which will have a huge impact on the remainder of the story. Of course, I don't know how long the story is going to be. See bottom for poll result. As for Leo's speech as to why he hangs out with Calla, I found a letter online and got inspired by it.

Anyways, I'm surprised I got this many reviews. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**AllAmericanSlurp: *Nods***

**Anime star99: I'm already on it. You're probably not the only one.**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad. You're not the only one. Kihonne loves it as well, I think. There's a high chance I'm having it that way after reading Kihonne's latest chapter for Lab Assistant.**

**Cutiepie12tz: Will do. Updates are going to come to a halt for about a month, though. I'm starting a summer college class on Monday. **

**Calladora: I'm glad you like it. Yeah, Chase was a bit of a jerk that chapter. Like I messaged you, I will be doing the poll, but that will probably be later.**

**Kiki: It's all right. Well, thank you! I hope you like this original episode and the original episode after that.**

Our special guest is going to do the disclaimer. Take it away, George!

**George Clooney: Sure.** **Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. He only owns Future Leo's future. Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. The songs belong to their respected artists.**

* * *

Previously on Lab Rats:

_"You're unbelievable, Chase. Do your stupid studying, but just know that you are abandoning a friend in need! Besides, don't you miss Calla hanging out at the lab?"_

_As Chase sat down at the table, he shook his head. "Not really. I mean, she is smart, but she is reckless in the lab. It'll be nice not to have her destroying the place."_

_"Look, back at the dance, I made a mistake. A big one. I was jealous for no reason, and I left you. I feel horrible. Perhaps the biggest mistake was losing you. I don't expect you to say yes, but would you give me a second chance?"_

_"Yes, Ethan. I will gladly give you a second chance," Bree stated._

_"Okay, fine. I wrote it, put his name on it, and tanked my own essay," I admitted. "He had good ideas and deserved to win. So I got one A-, I guess I can't be perfect at everything."_

_"Chase, that's not true," Bree told me. I smiled at her. "You're not perfect at a lot of things."_

Chase's POV

I could not help but glare as I watched Ethan and Bree flirt with each other on the couch. There was a movie playing, but clearly neither of their attention was on the movie. Instead, their attention was fully locked in on each other, and it made me sick. Suddenly, I wished I had agreed to go with Adam and Leo to the gym instead of staying home. Ethan had already hurt Bree's heart once, what's to say he wouldn't again?

When I heard Bree laugh at something that Ethan had said, I could not help but to clench my fists in anger. If I was not careful enough, Spike would come out and rip out Ethan's larynx and have sex with Bree.

I shuddered upon that thought. Having sex with Bree? She would never forgive me. Storming over and not caring that I was using my powers, I used my levitation to make a sandwich, which I bit into while still glaring at the couple.

Neither of them seemed to notice as they continued flirting and making out on the couch. Finally, Bree and Ethan exited the house. I let out a monster sigh. Finally, there were gone and I could have some time to think.

Unfortunately, I was wrong. Tasha, who was just exiting the lab, heard me and walked over to me.

"What's wrong, Chase? And don't tell me it's nothing because you don't make that big a sigh if it doesn't mean something," Tasha quickly added.

I nodded. There was no way I could do that and get away with it. "Well, I just look at Bree and Ethan and I feel all angry. I don't know what's happening, and I don't like it!" I huffed before crossing my arms in disparagement.

Tasha smirked. "You're jealous."

I frowned. "I'm what?"

"You're jealous," Tasha reiterated. "Surely this isn't the first time it's happened, right?"

I pointed a finger at her. "It is, actually. I've not had contact with humans for fifteen years. I've been living in my basement for a while."

"Oh, right. I forgot who I was talking to."

Palpable silence fell upon the room. I needed to know something, and since Tasha was the only one there, I guess I should ask her. "Tasha, what do I do? How do I get Bree to realize that I care for her more than Ethan?"

"Well, start hanging out with other girls. That will make Bree jealous and then she'll come around."

Somehow, I doubted that, but it was worth a shot.

* * *

I don't know why I was doing this, but I had planned to go over and visit Calla today. It's not because I had to stay after or anything. Instead, it was because I was jealous over Bree and Ethan getting back together. Sources say that one of the ways to make a girl like you is to hang out with other girls. I could only hope it worked with Bree.

As I headed outside, Janelle greeted me and asked where I was going.

"To see Calla," I responded.

"Can I come? I was going to go after Leo finished track. However, that'll be a while."

"Sure. I could use the company."

"KK. Let me just call and tell my mom I'm heading over to a friend's house," Janelle stated as she walked off to make the call.

Meanwhile, I used my internal supercomputer to figure out where Calla lived. I told Janelle where Calla's house was and off we went.

A couple minutes into the trip, Janelle asked, "How come you're seeing Calla just now?"

"Well, my sister has a boyfriend, which I'm jealous of so I decided to hang out with the only female I know: Calla."

"And I'm guessing because you're a nerd and don't hang out with girls."

I shrugged. She was partly right.

"It's cool. I'm down that. I'm a nerd as well. A thing I always tell my friends is—"

"Smartness reigns supreme," we both stated.

"You say that as well?" Janelle asked.

"Yup. Sadly," I sighed, "no one agrees with me. You do though."

"They'll be sorry when they end up working for us."

"Touché. So, are you and Leo together?"

"Not exactly. He hasn't really taken me out yet, but after hearing why, that makes sense."

I nodded. It probably had to do with the hospital and visiting Calla. That still didn't say why Leo always headed over there. He said it was because she was his friend, but that sounded fishy. I would have to ask him about that later.

"We're here," Janelle stated, breaking my train of thought.

Looking up, I saw the two-story house. I knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Calla's voice called. She wheeled herself to the door and waved us in. "Hey, Janelle. Hey… Chase?"

"Hey, Calla," I greeted sheepishly when I entered the house.

"What are you doing here? I was expecting Janelle and Leo to come."

"Just visiting. How are you today?"

"Everything hurts. Feels like I've been run over by three trucks. Not that I don't mind the company, but why are you here?"

"Ethan and Bree are together and I'm jealous."

"Knowing Bree, she's going to be done with him in a month."

"I wouldn't count on it."

Calla shrugged before she asked, "Why is Janelle with you?"

Janelle explained why she was here and asked if she could help. I offered to do so as well because I wanted to do something productive.

The trip over was uneventful for me. The only eventful thing that happened was the conversation I had with Janelle. She knew a lot about European post-Impressionist art. I made a note to invite her over and talk about European architecture and historical statues.

"It was nice talking to you," Janelle said as she arrived at her house.

"Yeah, I enjoyed it. We should do it again sometime."

"Yeah, we totally should. See you around," Janelle informed before she closed the front door.

'I think I may have found that person,' Chase mused.

* * *

That afternoon, no one's POV

Ding dong!

Jessica opened her door and greeted Adam.

"Hey, Adam. I ordered pizza, so we have some time to kill. Adam, you want to you listen music? I have my iPod upstairs."

"Oh, do you have Taylor Swift?" Adam exclaimed, suddenly going excited. Chase and Bree knew why, but Jessica didn't.

"I think so. I also have Jay Z."

"There's an artist named JZ? Cool! Is there one called AD?"

Jessica laughed. "Come on," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him upstairs. Adam didn't feel the shock that occurred when his fingers touched hers, but she did. It took all her willpower to not squeal and draw attention to herself.

Checking her iPod, Jessica frowned. "All right. I only have two Taylor Swift songs. I don't listen to her that much. Sorry about that."

"Aww man!" Adam complained, slouching down on Jessica's bed. "Let's hear them."

"One is long. I hope you don't mind."

Adam placed an ear bud that Jessica offered him in his ear. Together, the rich, yet dumb son, and the sassy girl listened to _Long Live, Mine, Young Forever_, and _Empire State of Mind._

"Are you ready for the next song?" she asked.

"Is it JZ?" Adam asked.

"Maybe." Jessica smirked. It was Jason Mraz. She was wanting to play this song for Adam so he could realize that she was always there for him.

Adam nodded, and listened as the song started, unaware that the song was going to change his life forever.

"_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_Well, there's so much more they hold_

_And just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right here where you are_

_How old is your soul?"_

Adam had to admit, the lyrics weren't that bad. They were, dare he say it, romantic. He continued listening.

"_Well, I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Adam let out a breath. It was as if it were reminding him of siblings, Chase and Bree, and how he was always there for the two of them.

"_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating_

_I'll be here patiently waiting_

_To see what you find."_

The lyrics seemed as if they were saying something to Adam, but he couldn't figure out what. Was someone waiting for him, or was he going to wait for someone?

"'_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to earth_

_We've got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it_

_No I won't give up."_

Adam felt a tear slide down his cheek and he felt the world fading as he stood alone in a room, just listening to the song.

"_I don't want to be someone who walks away so easily_

_I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_

_Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_

_The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake_

_And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_

_For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_

_We had to learn to bend without the world caving in_

_I had to learn what I got, and what I'm not, and who I am."_

Adam wiped a tear from his eyes. For so long, Adam had stood his ground after being called things like 'dumbass' and 'stupid' for not being able to solve simple problems like 3x + 3 – X = 15. Now, he felt something rise in his stomach. It was hope. He would no longer be dumb; he was going to change and guard his loved one's closer. It was time to find out what _**he **_had, what _**he **_was not, and who _**he**_ was.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Once again, Adam thought of how his siblings always helped him. It was time to return the favor.

"_I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)."_

Adam felt a new surge emerge from his body, and he loved it. It was confidence, something that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up."_

Adam had to admit that he loved the song. However, thinking of how he wanted to change made his brain hurt. And there was only one fuel for that. Food.

"So, what did you think?"

"I think I want food now."

Jessica laughed. That was totally something Adam would say, as he was always eating. "Let's go to the kitchen and see what there is to eat."

Jessica extended her hand to Adam who took it. Jessica was glad she wasn't looking directly at Adam because she was blushing. Once they got downstairs, Jessica started pulling food out, and Adam started to eat whatever was in front of him. Eventually tired, Adam staggered over to the couch, and crashed on his friend's couch.

"Adam, time to wake up," a female voice called, shaking his shoulders. That person was Jessica.

Slowly opening his eyes, Adam let out a monster yawn, stretched, thanked Jessica for the visit, and headed for home. While he walked away, he cast one more look at Jessica. _'Thank you, Jess, for playing that song for me.'_

* * *

Chase's POV

The virtual simulator closed itself off and we were back at the lab. Mr. Davenport was clapping.

"Guys, that was unreal what I saw in there. Adam, whatever you had for breakfast, keep eating it. Chase, you let your guard down in there. You were lucky Adam had your back. You got to be more careful. Bree, this is a simulator. If you get mauled, you don't feel it. It will look as if it hurts, but you won't feel the real thing. Now, get in your capsules and dry off because one of you stinks, and I don't think it's Adam."

As soon as the three of us cleaned off in our capsules, I heard a mission alert signal. With a point of Davnenport's finger, we went back into our capsules, which donned on our mission suits.

"Wow, this is bad," Mr. Davenport commented. "Your mission is to destroy a facility near the Hueneme port. A group of foreigners have been storing enough guns and explosives aboard to start a war. Also, they've modified a virus that can kill every man, woman, and child in the western hemisphere. We CANNOT let that happen! According to reports, there isn't enough time for the police harbor to arrest those goons. We'll have to take my high speed helicopter and take them out ourselves. Bree, Adam, you get in the jet. Chase, I need a word with you," Mr. Davenport stated.

"Yes?" I asked as soon as Adam and Bree were out of sight.

"How come you stayed after?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"I didn't," I answered. "I headed over to Calla's house, just like Leo does after track."

"Leo heads over to Calla's house after track? I told him to come home immediately a week ago! Why is he going over there?"

It was a question I did not have the answer to.

"Thanks for telling me that. I have to have a major talk with him about it," Mr. Davenport informed and patted me on the shoulder. "Remember; don't let your guard down."

"I won't, Mr. Davenport. I won't," I promised.

* * *

Leo's POV

After track practice, I waited for Janelle to arrive so we could depart for Calla's house. Half an hour went by, and still no sign of Janelle. After I whipped out my phone, I texted Janelle to ask where she was. I was so glad I had her number. It would be too weird if I had to explain how I got her number. She texted back immediately:

_So sorry! home. Saw her earlier today w Chase._

Chase? So Chase actually stopped by Calla's place?

_Chase?_

_Ur brother. He invited me._

_Oh. Kk._

Chase invited Janelle and the two of them stopped off at Calla's place. Something was fishy about that. Why would Chase visit Calla if he never visited her? Or had he been visiting and just not been telling me? Shaking the confusion out of my head, I swiftly walked to Calla's house, cold from waiting outside for Janelle.

"Hey, Leo. Would you like something warm to drink?" Jaden when he saw me shiver from outside the door.

I nodded and entered the house. After I let out I sigh, I explained to Jaden the information I had just learned. "So, how's Calla?" I asked.

"She says everything hurts. I'm inclined to believe her. Are you trying to change something, Leo?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at him. Why would he ask something like that? "I am actually. Why?"

"Just a thought, that's all. So, what are you trying to change?"

I half debated about telling Jaden the truth, but he wouldn't believe that for a second. Calla would, however. So I said, "My relationship with my new dad. My old one was abusive. I'm trying to set out on a new foot."

"That would make sense. Best of luck."

I thanked him before I headed upstairs and greeted Calla. After Calla had verified that Chase and Janelle were indeed there and why Chase was there, I shook my head and collapsed on Calla's bedroom floor.

"Who would have guessed both you and Chase would be jealous of Bree's relationship and be using the same advice?" Calla asked, amused.

I knew it was a rhetorical question so I didn't answer.

"Are there no interesting girls in your life?" Calla teased.

I rolled my eyes. "Very funny. You are probably the only person Chase is friends with so that is probably why he hangs with you. As for me, track takes a lot of time away from school. I don't see Janelle after track because she heads home before practice ends. Her house is too far for me to walk. Yours isn't so I head there. Plus, I want to be there for you as you recover."

"Leo, are you sure you end up with Bree in the future?" Calla asked as she sent me a questioning glance.

I felt uncomfortable about this conversation. If I said yes, then I would be telling her about the future. If I walked away… Calla would know I'm hiding something. But I couldn't tell her just yet. Not here.

"I gotta go. Forgot to start on my homework. Bye."

I quickly left, guilt gnawing at my heart. She was close to figuring out the truth. Right as I approached my home, I realized I had told Calla I would explain everything on Shelly Evans birthday. I just had to remember that.

The first thing I saw when I walked inside, and it did not improve my mood, was Big D sitting on the couch, waiting.

"Hey, Leo. How is Calla doing?" he asked.

"How do you-?" I started to say.

"Chase told me. Oh and by the way, you're grounded."

"For lying I take it. Just tell me how long and then I'll be eating dinner and doing my homework."

"Leo, I didn't want to ground you, but you disobeyed my orders. Why?"

"I will tell you, but Tasha needs to be present. This is a family matter."

"I don't believe you. Tomorrow when you get back from Calla's then?"

I agreed and heated up my dinner.

* * *

I had just finished class and was about to meet up with Janelle when Bree approached me.

"Hey, Leo. Ethan and I are going on a date tomorrow. Do you and Janelle want to go-?"

Bree stopped midsentence, looking over my shoulder at something. Hesitantly, I followed her gaze to the most horrifying sight I had ever seen. Chase was talking to my girlfriend, and she was smiling. I almost gagged at the sight.

"Let's hope I don't have a double date with him," Bree commented. "I'll see you two tomorrow, hopefully."

I nodded and headed over to ask Janelle out.

"Hey, Leo!" she greeted.

"Hi. What did Chase want?"

"Nothing. He just asked me if I wanted to head over to Calla's with him. I agreed."

I nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with Bree, Ethan and I for a double date tomorrow."

"That sounds great!"

"Cool. I will text you the details."

After Janelle left for class, I headed into the cafeteria, surprised Adam wasn't in there. He showed up late and took a seat next to Chase and I.

"Sorry I'm late. I stayed after to talk to my math teacher."

I wasn't the only one who stared at him. Adam never stayed after for any class at all, except for detention. What in the world?

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" Chase asked.

"Not today. I'm thinking on starting a diet. I need to speak to Tasha about it."

Again, Chase and I stared at Adam as if he was an alien. This never happened to Adam in the original timeline! Adam was changing. This had to be good, right?

* * *

"Hey, Calla. I'm not coming over tomorrow. Janelle and I are going on a double date with Ethan and Bree, so I'll text you instead. How are you feeling by the way?"

"I'm fine," Calla answered, but I could tell it was a lie by the way she hesitated.

"I know that's a lie, but I'm not going to say anything about that. So, when is your birthday? Jaden said that you'd like a tarantula for present, but—"

"I would kill you if you gave me that," Calla warned.

I chuckled. I didn't think it would be a good present. Since Calla loved science, I was thinking on getting her a fancy microscope or even some tickets to a planetarium. Or maybe a telescope so she can do some stargazing. Yes, I know those are cheesy ideas, but I don't care. I knew she would like them. "No, don't worry. Something even better."

"Sure. December 15."

I nodded, and looked around if I could do anything to make Calla more comfortable. Seeing that her blanket was coming off, I walked over to her and set it back up for her.

"Thanks, Leo. Good luck tomorrow on your date," Calla stated.

I nodded, checked the time, and headed home.

"Now that everyone is present, Leo, enlighten us as to why you head over to Calla's ever afternoon after track," Big D said as he set his feet on the coffee table.

"Do tell us, Leo," Bree pleaded. "I'm sure Janelle would like to know."

"Janelle knows," I stated. "She's fine with it. In fact, she and Chase have been seeing Calla."

Everyone turned to look at Chase, who stood frozen, unsure what to say. Adam and Mr. Davenport were amused while Tasha, Bree, and I smiled. Panicked, Chase cried, "Enough about Janelle and I! We still don't know why Leo goes over to Calla's every day after track."

Everyone looked at me. Unlike Chase, I was not fazed in the slightest. "I have to tell you guys something. While I love Janelle, I have to tell you how I feel about Calla. There is at least one person that cares for her: me. I don't want anything from her; I don't want anything in return.

"Well, except one thing.

"I want Calla to be happy; I want to hear her laugh. She is a great person. She isn't perfect. Nobody is! Yet, among all those imperfections, she shines. There are so many great things about her. I think it's time she faces the future head on. The hardships that she goes through are a gift. The pain and hurt is there to make her stronger.

"Calla may be in pain right now, but someday, she's going to fully recover and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way. Also, I'm giving her my time. By spending time with Calla, I can change her entire life, I can wipe away her tears, and I'm her shelter in that storm called life. If I could go through hell with Calla, with any of you, I would. That's why I always visit Calla. I want to be there for her!"

"So… you love Calla?"

"I don't, actually. I don't think I'm going to end up with her."

"Well based upon what you said, I would hardly be surprised if you did," Bree commented. "Of course, you have to get rid of Janelle first."

"Yeah, I don't think I'm ready for that just yet."

* * *

The next day, Chase's POV

I couldn't help but stare as I watched a massive argument between Bree and Ethan occur in the hallways. There was something seriously wrong with that couple, but I couldn't figure out what. The entire school was staring at the couple until Bree stormed off in one direction, the bell following shortly after.

"What happened last night?" I asked Leo.

"I don't know, but whatever it is they're arguing about, it's from last night. Dinner was a bust thanks to those two. Speaking of which, I should probably reschedule my date with Janelle for a later day. See you tomorrow," Leo stated as he high fived me and headed over to talk to Janelle.

I so wished I could record the conversation with my bionic hearing, but I had to get to class. There was no way I was going to skip class.

Visiting Calla was not worth it. I don't know why, but I'm just not comfortable around her any more. It seems odd, but I'm disgusted whenever I look at her in that wheelchair. The only thing I liked about going over there was that Janelle and I were going to continue our previous conversation about historical architecture soon.

As soon as I arrived home and shook myself from the horrendous downpour, I was met with the most surprising sight ever! Standing in our living room was none other than American actor, George Clooney. How awesome was that?

"Hey, George, I'd like you to meet my smartest child, Chase." Mr. Davenport gestured to me. "And Chase, this is my friend, George Clooney."

"Mr. Clooney, a pleasure to meet you," I exclaimed as I shook his hand, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Nice to meet you, Chase."

"My stepson should be home after track," Mr. Davenport added. "I don't know how long—"

"Is that George Clooney?" Leo asked in amazement as he slowly approached us.

"Correction: home now. Leo, this is my good friend, George Clooney. What happened with track?"

"Thunderstorms cancelled practice," Leo stated. "I got some books at the library. I'm heading over to a friend's at eight. I'll be gone for about two hours."

"You can sleep over if you want."

Leo quickly agreed, and sat down at the table, debating about starting on homework or talking with George Clooney. Knowing him, he'd choose to talk to George Clooney. That was exactly was he did. Leo left shortly after that. Meanwhile, I did homework down in the lab.

Shortly later, I came up for dinner. Leo left shortly after that. Almost as soon as he did, I got a text message from an unidentified number. Shrugging, I opened it.

_Hey, Chase. This is Janelle. Leo gave me your number. After school on Monday, would you like to meet at Starbucks until Leo's practice ends?_

I smiled and texted back:

_Sure. Sounds great._

She texted back shortly later:

_Cool. Talk to you soon._

I smiled. While I had originally made plans to hang out with Calla, it turns out I was having more fun hanging out with Janelle. I could only hope Leo didn't tear me limb to limb once we started dating.

* * *

**A/N:** The results: it was a close one, but by popular vote, Adam isn't going to discover his blast wave ability early. It would have been this episode, but it wasn't so. In regards to Calla's birthday, it probably isn't hers, but it's my sisters, so I'm using that. Next original episode is mostly on paper; I'm done with the chapter, but I need to write up the whole thing. That sucks. Breo, Chanelle, and Lella will be present. I'm ending the next original episode with a shocker. Prepare to be... amazed!

*Throws pellets down and disappears in midair.*


	9. Kobe Bryant

**A/N: **Keep up the good work, everyone. Keep up the good work. It may seem weird that I'm not pairing Calla and Chase together, but let me tell you: I don't know what it is about my writing, but I do pairings and the people are like: If there's any other couple other than X, it would be Y. Title is Kobe Bryant because the original title I had was too long and didn't fit. All right, let's get onto the reviews:

**Calladora: I messaged you earlier, so I'll just say thanks.**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad. Next time, can you tell me what you like about it? Just saying you love it doesn't tell me anything. I find it almost as bad as someone flaming me, so can you tell me what you liked so I can keep doing it? Thanks.**

**Anime Star99: Your nose smells correctly.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah. Here's this original episode. The next one Calladora thought up of for me.**

**Guest: Yes, there's quite a lot love in the air.**

Another thing: my character's bad days are over exaggerated. That's just how I write it. There is a special guest appearance this episode by Kobe Bryant. So Kobe, can you do the disclaimer?

**Kobe: Sure. Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. He only owns Future Leo's future while Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. Jerry Buss owns the Lakers and I.**

* * *

Previously on Lab Rats:

_"You lied to me!" I seethed._

_"About what?" Leo asked._

_"Stop trying to play stupid! You know darn well what! How could you lie to me about Ethan!?"_

_Leo opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it. Instead, he looked down at the ground embarrassed._

_"I thought you would be a great stepbrother, but I guess I was wrong. You're a terrible stepbrother!"_

_"Look, back at the dance, I made a mistake. A big one. I was jealous for no reason, and I left you. I feel horrible. Perhaps the biggest mistake was losing you. I don't expect you to say yes, but would you give me a second chance?"_

_"Yes, Ethan. I will gladly give you a second chance," Bree stated._

"_Tasha, what do I do? How do I get Bree to realize that I care for her more than Ethan?"_

"_Well, start hanging out with other girls. That will make Bree jealous and then she'll come around."_

"_Now that everyone is present, Leo, enlighten us as to why you head over to Calla's ever afternoon after track," Big D said as he set his feet on the coffee table._

"_Calla may be in pain right now, but someday, she's going to fully recover and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way. If I could go through hell with Calla, with any of you, I would. That's why I always visit Calla. I want to be there for her!"_

_Leo left shortly after that. Almost as soon as he did, I got a text message from an unidentified number. Shrugging, I opened it._

_Hey, Chase. This is Janelle. Leo gave me your number. After school on Monday, would you like to meet at Starbucks until Leo's practice ends?_

_I smiled and texted back:_

_Sure. Sounds great._

The birds chirped peacefully inside the Parker residence that damp Saturday morning. Blinking rapidly to wake up, Leo Dooley arose from his spot on the couch and headed outside for a run. Leo Dooley had spent the night at the Parker's because it was the weekend and he was going to be home past his bedtime. However, due to thunderstorms, Leo's eccentric billionaire father insisted he stay the night, and that was how Leo found himself sleeping on his friend's couch.

Upstairs, both Jaden and Calla were sleeping, the latter more peacefully than the former. Due to an accident while working over at the Davenport's, Calla's back was injured. She had to have stiches to cover up the back wound and was missing most of the rest of the school year. Her friends had visited quite often, but hardly anyone showed up every day. Except for one. Leo Francis Dooley.

Calla had heard Leo make a comment that Bree was his wife, and she was beginning to wonder why he made such an absurd comment like that. Calla had the feeling that Leo was from the future and that was how he could see his future visions, but she had a high suspicion she wasn't correct. In less than a week, Calla was going to figure out the truth, but first, she needed to get better.

After jogging for forty minutes, Leo returned from his run and headed into the Parker's bathroom shower. When that was done, Leo dried off; he donned on the extra set of clothes he had brought along, and headed into the kitchen, hoping to make some breakfast for the Parker family.

Soon, the smell of pancakes wafted through the house, tantalizing both Calla's and Jaden's nose. As soon as Jaden smelled the pancakes, he was downstairs in a heartbeat and helping Leo. A short time later, Leo carried the tray of pancakes upstairs to Calla and set it down right under her nose.

Calla woke up and breathed in the scent of syrup and pancakes. As Calla dug in, Leo asked, "Morning. How are you today?"

"Better than last night, I'll tell you that much," Calla answered before sipping some juice. "Thanks for making breakfast, Jaden."

"Leo was the one who made breakfast," Jaden corrected.

Calla cast a glance at Leo. "You can cook?"

"Yeah, but I don't really do it that much," Leo confessed.

"You should be my waiter."

Leo said nothing upon that remark. Instead, he and Jaden watched Calla finish off a couple of pancakes. As soon as Calla finished, Leo took the plate and handed it to Jaden who headed downstairs to wash the plate off, leaving the two friends alone.

"Calla, what are you doing?" Leo asked as he watched Calla sit up in bed and swing her body to the side.

"Trying to stand up," Calla answered. Sure enough, she was able to do so. Leo offered her a hand to steady herself, but Calla rejected it and step by step, she slowly made her way to the door. Leo was so in awe that he almost forgot to hold the door open for Calla. "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, Jaden, Calla's walking!"

"Is she really?" Jaden asked as he dashed out of the kitchen to indeed see his sister walking. "Way to go, sis! Leo, get her wheelchair. I'll be right back."

"It's not that big of a deal really," Calla stated. "It might likely come back tomorrow."

"Well regardless, this is a historic moment for us," Jaden announced as he emerged from the kitchen with the video camera. "You're live, sis!"

"Jaden, turn that thing off!"

"No! I want to capture this moment on film. Now, walk down the stairs," Jaden ordered.

Calla muttered something unintelligible and started walking down the stairs, Leo right by her side and offering her words of encouragement. Finally, Calla reached the bottom, and stated, "Turn it off now."

"Sure thing, sis."

Jaden turned off the camera and placed a hand on his sister's shoulder, only to let go when she complained. Jaden looked at the clock and realized he had to leave for the high school if he wanted to be at practice on time.

"I got to go. Leo, do you want me to drop you off at home now or after my practice? You can stay here and help Calla with whatever. Or just talk like you two usually do."

"I'll wait here until after you get back from practice before you take me home. I'll talk to Calla for the time being."

As soon as Jaden left, Leo told Calla bout his date with Janelle. After a while, Calla tried walking again. She called for her wheelchair ten minutes later.

"Do I have projects anytime soon?" Calla asked.

"Just science. I can help if you want," Leo offered.

"Science is my favorite subject. You can help put together the stuff."

Leo shrugged and started grabbing supplies. Over the next two hours, Leo did most of Calla's project for her. Jaden arrived back, and later dropped off Leo and Calla at the Davenport's mansion. Calla was feeling better, so she was going to start work back up again. Of course, it was a tour, which explained what the different equipment looked like and what they did. Mr. Davenport thought it would be safer and was not risking the chance of further injury for Calla.

Most of the family had accepted Calla as a friend again, except for Chase. No one knew why, but they sensed he didn't enjoy her presence. That was his fault.

* * *

Monday, Leo's POV

So, there was a drawing today to see who would walk away with two NBA tickets to Staples Center. I entered for three reasons. One, I had nothing to lose. Two, I knew the winning combination thanks to my future knowledge, and three, Bree and Ethan needed a second date and what better way than with tickets to a Lakers home game?

* * *

Monday, Chase's POV

Well, today was the day I was meeting up with Janelle at Starbucks. I was looking forward to this date. Why? Janelle is smart, funny, has a cute laugh, and she's my type of girl: a nerd. Was I nervous? Nah! Why would someone with the highest IQ be nervous?

I arrived at Starbucks the same time as Janelle and we both walked in together, both ordering the same thing and sitting down next to each other.

"So, historical architecture… anything?"

"Can we talk about something different instead?" Janelle asked.

Leaning back in my chair, I agreed.

"Something doesn't seem right with Leo. I'm receiving mixed signals from him. Does he like me? Why is he seeing Calla so much?"

"I can answer both of those for you. You see…" I told Janelle the conversation that Leo has shared with the family about why he always went over to Leo's house.

Janelle didn't say anything for the longest time, instead biting her lip and thinking deeply, her Frappuccino remaining untouched. "I see," she finally said. "There's another thing that doesn't seem right with Leo. He acts as if he knows everything. He's hiding something, I feel."

"I agree with you. I noticed that as well. He is hiding something, but I have no idea what."

"Well, how about we try and find out?" Janelle suggested, flashing a mischievous grin.

I leaned closer. "We go detective on him?"

"Bingo," Janelle stated before she finally took a sip of her Frappuccino.

Leo, whatever it is you're hiding, Janelle and I are going to get to the bottom of it. Mark my words.

The second that Leo arrived home, I started barraging him with questions, trying to figure out what he was hiding. He told me that was for him to know and for me to figure out. He never gave me any hints, so whatever he was hiding, he didn't want to tell me or anyone else.

I ate dinner while keeping an eye on everyone. Adam was on his new diet. He had asked me to help him study for his math test earlier. Since I was on my way out, I told him to talk to Tasha about it. Sure enough, Tasha and Adam were in the living room studying for his math test. I'd be surprised if Adam did well. Then again, Trent did get an A on his last test and had started being kinder to Leo. I guess anything was possible.

* * *

The next day, Leo's POV

It was a horrendously windy day. Nothing was going my way today. I woke up late, I was late to all my classes, I got bullied by the football players that still hated me, I didn't have any money to buy breakfast or lunch, and my health teacher had us play basketball, which I suck eggs at! The only good thing about that day was that I won those tickets. I was supposed to pick them up after track.

"Here are your tickets, Dooley," Principal Perry stated. "If you lose them, that's your problem."

"Understood," I informed. I clutched the tickets hard in my hand and headed outside. Now that I had the tickets, all I had to do was return home with them. I had promised Bree I'd give them to her when I won. I thought my bad luck was over.

I was wrong.

As I headed home, the wind blowing against my jacket and backpack, I took a step forward… right into a pothole. Due to the impact, I fell forward, the tickets escaping my hand and flying off in the wind. Ignoring the bruises on my knees, I headed after the tickets. I had worn shorts that morning, and now I was regretting it. I reached for one of the tickets, and missed. I reached again, and missed.

The tickets were way ahead of me. Based on the wind pattern, the tickets would travel and fall right into… oh no. The sewer! One of the tickets landed in the sewer. The other one was quickly falling. I dove for that one as it was falling. I missed, and the tickets I had won had literally gone down the drain.

Sighing, I stood up. Immediately, I smelled blood. Looking down, blooding was oozing down my knee, and a nasty bruise was forming. The best part of my day had literally been for nothing. At least I still had my phone.

I turned to pick up my phone, but at that moment, a car came out of nowhere and I had to jump back. When the car left, I noticed my phone was in pieces along the roadside. Worst. Day. Ever.

"Well, at least it's not—" Thunder clashed from overhead and a torrential downpour started. "Raining." 'Worst day ever!' I thought as I collected my phone and limped home in the rain.

"Leo, you're—what happened?" Tasha exclaimed, abandoning the dishes and heading over to me immediately.

"I've had a horrible day," I admitted.

Sensing that I didn't want to talk about it, Tasha nodded and told me to clean off upstairs while she heated dinner up for me. I told her not to bother, but a glare from her told me to just obey her. I had reached the bathroom when I heard Bree calling my name.

"Hey, Leo. Do you have-? Leo? What happened to you?" she exclaimed, rushing over and assessing my injuries.

"Horrible day," I stated.

"I'm taking Ethan out on Thursday to the Staples Center. You have the tickets, right?"

I felt guilt wash over me and I had to look away.

"Leo?" Bree asked, walking in front of me.

I couldn't take it anymore and I sobbed into her shoulder, letting go of all the hurt and frustration that had happened today. When I finally calmed down, I tried to let go, but Bree pulled her closer again, her fingers stroking my hair. I didn't resist. When at last she let go, I smiled and thanked her.

She shrugged it off and asked for the tickets again. It hurt to tell her I lost them, but I did. She said that that was okay, but I could tell that it wasn't.

"Listen, I will try to get you another set of tickets for you. I don't know how, but I'm going to try," I promised.

"It's all right. You've had a rough day. I'll just tell Ethan they were lost."

I nodded, not completely satisfied before I hopped in the shower. I saw Bree walk out, a disappointed look on her face. The shower helped relieve some of the pain, but not all of it. When I had finished, I ate dinner and called Calla's house. No one was home, so I left a message and went to bed.

* * *

I was healed by Wednesday. Chase was still trying to figure out what I was hiding. He knew I was going to crack eventually; he was right. Track had just ended, later than usual I might add, and I was positively starved. Looking in my wallet, I realized I had enough for a meal, so I entered McDonalds. Lame yes, but that was the first restaurant I saw. In front of me was a person taller than Adam was. He wore athletic clothes and looked an awful lot like Kobe Bryant. When he turned his head to the side, I realized it actually _was _Kobe Bryant!

"And I'll take it to go," Kobe said. Turning around and noticing my bruise marks, he said, "Be sure to put some ice on that. Basketball?"

"No. I won tickets to your home game, but while I was on my way home, I landed in a pothole and the tickets landed in the sewers. I was going to give them to my sister so she and her boyfriend could have a better date, but I guess that's never going to happen," I stated, my voice receding as I finished the sentence.

"She really means a lot to you, doesn't she?" Kobe asked sincerely.

I nodded. "Yeah. She was disappointed."

"Come outside with me," Kobe ordered. "I think I can fix that."

Curious, I followed Kobe outside to his car. Opening his car and opening his bag, Kobe handed me two tickets. I looked at them confused.

"Take 'em. Make your sister proud, but don't go telling anyone else where you got them. All right?"

"Okay. How can I thank you?"

"Remember this: it's not how you start, but how you finish."

Even though I wasn't entirely sure what Kobe meant by that, I promised I would. Kobe headed back into the restaurant, leaving me speechless in the wake. Did Kobe just help me out big time? Suddenly, I was full, even though I hadn't had anything since noon. I must have been too happy to care for food.

"You'll never guess what just happened," I cried when I entered my house.

Tasha looked up from her dinner plate and asked, "What?"

I held out two NBA tickets. Bree gasped, rushed over to me, and hugged me so hard; I thought my back would pop. It didn't, thankfully.

"I can't thank you enough! How did you get these?"

"I ran into one of the players when I stopped at McDonalds for food. So excited about bringing the tickets home, I forgot to eat," I confessed. "Strangely, I am not hungry."

"I'll put dinner away. Be sure to microwave it tomorrow morning," Tasha stated as she placed my dinner in the fridge.

"Okay. Mom, can I bring Calla to a movie on Thursday?"

Tasha agreed so long as I did all my chores on Friday. I thought it was a fair deal.

* * *

Bree's POV

It was unbelievable how good seats Ethan and I had. We were twenty feet away from the floor!

"Wow. Nice seats, Bree," Ethan commented, obviously impressed how close up we were.

Too stunned at the sight in front of me, I nodded. When we both took our seats, the lights dimmed down and the spotlights began to fly around every which way.

"Welcome, Laker fans for tonight's matchup between the Indiana Pacers and your own Los Angeles Lakers! Starting in tonight's lineup for the Indiana Pacers..."

I ignored the announcer, instead examining the court and players around me.

Ethan and I had some of the best seats in the stadium, and it was all because of Leo. He is a great stepbrother after all. I cheered when the announcer started to announce our team's players.

* * *

Leo's POV

The Parker's car stopped right in front of the movie theater. After helping Calla exit the car, Calla's mom told us to call when we were done and drove off, leaving the two of us directly in front of the movie theater.

"Thanks for bringing me along, Leo. I haven't had time for a while now, excluding the time I walked down the stairs."

"Yeah, well Bree and Ethan are at the Laker's game, which would mean Chase and I would have to hang out and with Chase asking so many questions, I decided I need a break," I admitted. "Besides, I always hang out with you."

* * *

Chase's POV

Tasha and I were the only ones home tonight. I had finished my homework a long time ago and was watching TV, bored out of my mind. Adam was at the gym, Bree was at the Laker's game with Ethan, Leo and Calla were out watching some movie, and Mr. Davenport was off at some scientific convention.

"Chase, can you bring me the cooking book from upstairs? I think it's on Leo's bed," Tasha called.

"Sure thing," I called, sitting up and heading into Leo's room. Sure enough, there was a cooking book on his bed. I grabbed it and was about to head downstairs when I noticed my name sticking out of Leo's math book. Curious, I set the cooking book back on the bed, and opened the math book to the page with my name on it. My eyes widened and my throat ran dry as I read the first line:

Things to Change in This Timeline:

_1\. Get on Principal Perry's good side_

_2\. Get on Trent's good side: V_

_3\. Grow More Muscles: Getting there_

_4\. Strengthen bond with siblings: Getting there_

_5\. Warn Chase about the school bell: V_

_6\. Throw a party and not get caught_

_7\. Watch out for Spike: V_

_8\. Recruit Spike as extra member: Shot down_

_8\. Teach Bree how to dance V_

I stopped reading through the list; I know knew what Leo was hiding. It did not make sense, but there was no mistaking it: Leo was from the future. He had been hiding that secret. This was big news. I had to tell Janelle and Calla about this. However, if I were to steal it from Leo's room, he would know I was in here.

"Chase, did you find it?" Tasha asked.

"Not yet," I called. Taking out my phone, I took pictures of Leo's papers, slammed his math book closed, and brought the cooking book downstairs to Tasha before seating myself on the couch. Quickly bringing up Janelle's name on my phone, I texted:

**I found out what Leo was hiding.**

* * *

**A/N:** I told you I would end it with a shocker. Chase and Janelle know what Leo's secret is. And they're going to tell Calla. Leo is going to be in for some surprises. Although, everyone who doesn't know Leo's secret is as well. Find out what intentions I have when I update Back to the Future. I'm almost positive it won't be as long as Kihonne's.


	10. Back From the Future

**A/N: He's back with another chapter. Originally, Calla was not supposed to make an appearance. However, I decided to add her in the middle of the episode. **

**Let the readers all take a moment of silence and thank me as I thank the following people for reviewing:**

**AllAmericanSlurp**

**Beverlie4055**

**Anime Star99**

**Melancholy's Sunshine**

**Anyway, onto the chapter! But first, Bree, you're up!**

**Bree: Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. He owns both Leo's future. Kihonne owns Calla, Jaden, and anything you don't recognize.**

**Note: PLEASE read A/N at end of episode. Future Leo is OOC, if that's even possible.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

It was seven o'clock on a Friday morning and I was in Mr. Davenport's lab, playing an online game. I wanted to be at school so I could avoid meeting my future self, but apparently, that wasn't going to happen. Every time the Lab Rats have a mission, I have to get down here, no matter what time of day it is. Even if I'm just there for moral support. I had school in little over an hour and I'd rather be there than here.

"Your mission supplies are packed, the schematics have been uploaded into Chase's chip, and your transport is on the way…Did I forget anything?" Big D asked aloud.

"No, we'll just guess what the mission is and see how it all plays out," Bree replied.

"You guys should try that next time," I suggested.

"A particle collider is a three mile long underground facility where scientists-" Mr. Davenport began.

"Race subatomic particles at each other at light speed for energy experiments!" Chase finished. They both exchanged that nerdy-scientist look.

"There's a particle collider in Berkley that is accelerating out of control. Your mission is to shut it down," Mr. Davenport ordered.

"Awesome!" Adam exclaimed. "I hope one of us knows how to do that."

"Okay, we have to act quickly. The scientists that operate the facility-excuse me," Mr. Davenport pushed my chair to the side, "have already activated the control center. If we don't shut it down in time—"

"It will create a massive black hole that will implode the planet," I finished. "We can't let that let happen. Today is Shelly Evan's birthday. And her mom makes the best cupcakes."

"Leo!"

"What? I'm just saying: that lady doesn't skip on the sprinkles."

"Don't worry, Leo, you will get your cupcakes," Mr. Davenport assured. "Adam, Bree, and Chase have all the training they need to complete this mission."

Knowing that Future Leo would arrive and everyone but me would be scared shitless, I whipped out my phone. "I don't know, Big D. I think they might need some…BACKUP!"

"Yes, and you can be BACKUP, right here, in the lab, with me, after school."

Adam laughed. "You said back up and then he said back up. Saying things twice makes it funny. Oh! Saying things twice makes it funny!"

"Stop!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

Here it came. A large, glowing electrical ball flew into the lab surrounded by glowing rings. We all screamed and hid behind the counter as future me stepped out of the glow. Sorry, Bree and Mr. Davenport hid. Adam jumped into Chase's arms. I video recorded the whole thing. Next stop: Youtube.

"Nobody panic!" Mr. Davenport called. "It's probably just the cable guy."

"Relax, Big D. I just came from seven years in the future. Your time machine actually worked!" The man looked at us, a familiar light in his eyes. "It's me, Leo."

They all turned to look at me. I chose at that time to stop recording.

"Cool! The cable guy has the same name as you!" Adam exclaimed.

"So you're," Mr. Davenport pointed at Future Leo, "the future version of him." He pointed at me.

Future Leo nodded.

"Do you know what this means?" Mr. Davenport asked me.

"You cracked time travel?" I guessed.

"No, I cracked time…shut up," Mr. Davenport told me before doing a celebratory dance. "Can you do me a favor? When I see you in seven years, remind me to tell me how awesome I am? Let me high five myself." He gave himself a high five.

"Oh, I'm sure you won't forget," we both said in sync. They looked at each other and stopped. Neither of us wanted to go there again.

Future Leo 2 looked at the Lab Rats. "It's so good to see you guys again!" he announced as he ran forward and hugged Adam, Bree, and Chase.

"It's good to see you too," Chase said, crushed in Future Leo 2's hug. "Older, yet strangely similar Leo."

They pulled away from the creepy hug.

"So, what did time travel feel like?" Big D asked curiously. "Did your body mass increase exponentially as you accelerated towards light speed?"

"Umm, I pushed a button; felt a lot of wind, there was a big flash, but yeah. Mass and speed stuff."

"So if you're from the future, what color are my eyes?" Adam questioned, still not completely buying my future version's story.

"Uh, brown," he guessed.

Adam's face lit up with shock. "Oh my god, he IS from the future!" he exclaimed.

Bree pushed him aside. "Ignore him," she told Future Leo 2 as she hooked her arm in… his I guess. "Let's jump to 2025 and see what people are wearing. I want to start now and be a trend setter."

"Sorry, but it took Big D years to scrape up just enough zano fuel for me to come here once and go back," Future Leo 2 explained.

Bree sighed and glared at him.

"Fine, but if I end up wearing mom jeans and hair scrunchies, you are going to get back in that thing and fix it!" she ordered, pointing her finger at my future self.

He nodded. "Sure, no hair scrunchies or mom jeans. Got it," he agreed. I'm sure he didn't care though.

A buzzing sound drew her attention away from Future Leo 2. Mr. Davenport checked his phone.

"The collider mission!" Mr. Davenport remembered. "You guys have to get ready. Head to the equipment room and gear up." He ushered the three lab rats out of the room.

"Bye, Future Leo!" "Nice to meet you!" "Congrats on growing out of your awkward stage!"

"What are you doing here?" I hissed.

"Same thing as last time," he answered.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Sadly, no. Adam, Bree, and Chase…don't make it to the future."

"What?" Big D cried.

"OH NO! OH NO! OH NO!" Adam ran in screaming.

We all looked at him, shock and horror still on our faces. He must have heard what Big Leo said. Instead, he smiled his idiotic smile. "I forgot to pack my pudding."

He left the room, not even noticing the looks on our faces. "You're uh…you're joking right?" I hoped, begging him to say yes.

"Maybe we should go upstairs so that they don't hear?" Future Leo 2 suggested.

Mr. Davenport nodded and led us to the elevator. As soon as we entered what would be a three-second ride, he started asking questions.

"What do you mean Adam, Bree and Chase don't make it to the future?"

"I was sent back here with a video that will explain everything," Future Leo 2 said, pulling out his phone and placing it on the kitchen counter. A blue screen popped up.

"Whoa!" Big D gasped. "What is that?"

"It's a holophone," Future Leo 2 stated blandly.

Mr. Davenport grinned. "Cool! I invented the holophone?"

"No, but you did she did wait in line six days to get one."

The screen turned on, and it showed a forty-five year old Mr. Davenport. A forty-five year old Mr. Davenport who had put on at least seven hundred pounds and lost most of the hair on his head.

"_Greetings, past Donald!"_ the Mr. Davenport on screen greeted.

"Wait, that's me? Please tell me the holophone adds a hundred pounds," Big D cried.

"The next seven years are pretty hard on you, Big D," Future Leo 2 said.

"Or should I say, Bigger D," I joked, making the two of us laugh. Mr. Davenport on the other hand looked positively horrified.

"_If you are watching this…WE CRACKED TIME TRAVEL! INTER-DIMENSIONAL HIGH FIVE!" _Mr. Davenport and Older Mr. Davenport high fived each other through the screen.

"I just high fived my future self!" Mr. Davenport said proudly. "What? Look at me! Let me have some joy!"

Even the older version of my boss seemed pleased with himself. A voice cleared in the background though, bringing Old Mr. Davenport back to reality.

"_I've sent Future Leo back in time to stop you from sending Adam, Bree, and Chase on the particle collider mission."_

"What? Why?" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"_Now, I'm sure you're thinking 'What? Why?'"_

"I know myself so well," Mr. Davenport boasted.

"_As a scientist, I'm loathed to change the past, but in this case, I have to make an exception. Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it back from the mission. Send an automated rover in their place. It's the only chance we have to save them._

"_Oh, and by the way, every time you say 'hey, this calls for a cookie' think about this!"_

Older Mr. Davenport moved to pull up his shirt, but we never saw what was under it because the screen was pulled away from.

"_Come on, old man, Leo isn't sixteen years old yet! Don't traumatize him that early!"_ a young woman criticized. She was tall, in her early twenties, with long chocolate brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"_Hey, Mini Leo, Mr. Davenport,"_ she greeted. _"Just wanted to make it very clear, you are NOT to let those three die today again, got it? Seriously, Mr. D, you're a mess. And it's starting to freak me out. I mean_,_ after all, you gave up on the company!"_

"I what?" Mr. Davenport yelled, looking at Future Leo 2.

"Yeah. As soon as she was old enough, you named Calla CEO so you could focus on the time machine project," he replied.

"_And as for some last minute advice…um, Leo, don't ruin things with that pretty girl of yours. Mr. Davenport, stay away from cookies. Calla, if you're watching this, Caleb will be asking for forgiveness soon. Don't give him that. Oh, and while you're at it, figure out whether or not Eddy is secretly evil. I still don't know."_

With that, the video ended. I looked at my future self.

"IS Eddy secretly evil?" I asked.

"Still don't know."

"Ignoring that, how could I send them on a mission they don't return from?" Mr. Davenport asked distraught.

"And how could you have let your hair recede with so many trusted over the counter remedies available?" I demanded.

"If Adam, Bree, or Chase hear any of this, it'll shatter their confidence. Please tell me you won't say anything to them."

"I won't," Future Leo 2 promised.

Mr. Davenport looked at me.

"What?" I asked. "Future me speaks for both of us."

"There's not much time. The collider situation is getting worse by the hour. I've got to go build that rover," Mr. Davenport said, starting towards the lab doors. They opened right as Adam, Bree, and Chase entered the room, ready for the mission of doom.

"Good to go, Mr. Davenport. We'll call you when we reach Delta point," Chase said.

"NO!" Big D snapped. All three teens stopped short, surprised by his apparently sudden anger. "I mean, the mission's cancelled."

"What?" Adam asked as they exchanged confused looks. "But you said it was urgent."

"Urgent? No, I think I said urging. Like I was urging you not to go on the mission."

"Why?" Bree asked.

"Because I'm sending a rover that can shut down the collider via remote. As soon as I build it."

"A rover?" Chase laughed. "You might as well send a handbag on a stick. The three of us can handle-"

"NO!" Big D yelled. The smiles on all their faces fell at the sound of his tone. "I said no and I mean it! My decision is final! Now just…everyone go get ready for school."

They stared at Mr. Davenport for a minute, and then walked back down the hall dejectedly. "Thank you," Future Leo 2 stated. "Future you would thank you too Big D."

"Or should I say, Bald D?" I joked.

Future Leo 2 and I laughed.

* * *

Future Leo's POV

"Hey, Big D, Calla," I greeted as I walked down into the lab.

"Hey, Big D, Cal—Calla?" Leo asked in astonishment when he saw Calla was over here.

"Hey. Aren't you supposed to be at track?" she asked.

"I made up an excuse about having a doctor's appointment," Leo admitted. "I'm glad you're feeling well enough to come out here. Big D, I got an A on my history test!"

"Did you cheat by getting the answers from future you?" Big D was very frustrated with the rover and wasn't in the mood.

The two of us exchanged a look. "So, how's that rover coming along?" we asked, changing the subject.

"Wait, future Leo? Why are you here?" Calla asked.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase don't make it back from the mission," I summarized.

Frustrated, Big D asked, "Are you sure they don't make it back? Maybe you were wrong." I pulled out the holophone (the one Calla designed), and pulled up a video.

"Yes, I'm sure. I'll show you. We downloaded the security camera footage from the control room."

A clip came onto the screen and Big D and Calla saw Adam, Bree, and Chase in the middle of the control room. An alarm blazed in the background as they shut down the collider, no problems. The alarm stopped and they hugged each other, grinning proudly.

"They shut it down!" Mr. Davenport sounded relieved. "They completed their mission. You came back for nothing. I think this calls for a cookie."

"You haven't seen the ending," I said harshly.

A bunch of dust and dirt started to fall from above them. The Lab Rats had just enough time to look up in surprise as the ceiling caved in and crashed down on top of them. Calla and Big D stared at the screen in horror, unable to avert their eyes until I shut it off.

"Scratch that cookie," Mr. Davenport said sadly. "I've got to start working again on that rover."

"Aha! So, it's still not mission ready!" Chase declared. He looked vaguely annoyed with Big D. "Why won't you just let us go?"

"No, no. That won't be necessary. I just need to buy a few things…from NASA. They're having a sale; everything's a million off," Mr. Davenport replied, trying to sound cheerful. "Uh, I'll be gone for a couple of hours. Leo, you're in charge."

"You got it, Big D," Leo and I replied.

Mr. Davenport shot Mini Leo a look. "_Future_ Leo!" he clarified before storming out.

Calla looked at me, perplexed.

"How did you get here?"

"I caught it all on video, Cal. Don't worry," past Leo stated.

I looked aghast at him. "You videotaped the whole thing?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I? Next stop: Youtube!"

"He thinks this mission's too big for us." Adam exclaimed.

"It's not that he thinks it's too big-" Calla tried to intervene, but I stopped her.

"Calla," I warned.

She nodded. "I know," I muttered. Meanwhile, the others got back to their conversation.

"I guess Davenport just lost confidence in us," Bree said.

Chase snorted in amusement. "Or he lost confidence in you two." Chase pointed at his siblings. They both stared at him, offended.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bree demanded.

"Yeah, I'm the one always carrying you two. You're the weak links," Adam responded harshly.

Bree and Chase glared at him. "Oh, I'm the weak link?" Chase repeated. Adam nodded his agreement. "You can't even spell weak link!"

"Can too!" Adam argued.

Then they all started yelling at each other, bickering like little kids.

"GUYS! GUYS! GUYS!" Leo yelled, getting them to stop. "Enough! Future me came back to warn Davenport not to let you go on the mission because you don't come back from it."

"GOD! I _never_ listen to myself!" I cried in frustration.

Adam, Bree, and Chase all stared at us in horrified shock.

"Don't come back?" Adam repeated, stunned.

"Wow. I guess this mean we're not…not invincible," Bree realized.

"Did it happen in the original timeline?" Chase asked.

I sent a questioning glance to Leo. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Tell him what?" Bree asked curiously.

"That both Leo and I—"

"No, no, no!" Leo cried.

"Are from the future," I finished. "And it did in my timeline. Twice. Leo is actually 20 years old," I stated. "And in this kid's body."

"Wait, so… he time travelled to stop this event, but in another timeline, the exact same thing happened, and now there are two Future Leo's with similar futures?" Calla questioned.

"Yes and no. It's complicated. Ow!" I exclaimed as Leo slapped me on the chest with his hand.

"I told you not to tell them!" he hissed.

"They would've found out eventually. Chase knew, somehow."

"I saw a piece of paper in your room that said: Things to Change in the Original Timeline. It was yesterday when Leo and Calla were at the movies," Chase verified.

"That would explain it."

"So, you can see the future because you are from the future. Is that what you were going to tell me tonight?" Calla asked.

"Yeah. Your guess was correct. Chase told Janelle that Leo's from the future."

"YOU WHAT?" Leo roared, lunging for Chase. "HOW DARE YOU!? I WAS GOING TO TELL HER THAT!"

I refrained Leo while Adam stood in front of Chase protectively. After a while, Leo calmed down.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you, but I had a promise I needed to keep," Leo told them.

Chase nodded. "I understand. You'll tell me tomorrow then?"

"If you come back alive, yes," Leo assured him.

"You want us to go?" Calla asked. She could tell they wanted some alone time.

They nodded. Bree smiled at her weakly. "Go help Leo get ready for his date," she suggested.

"Yeah, I uh, postponed it to tomorrow."

Bree nodded and we all headed upstairs to give the Lab Rats their space. Midway upstairs, I stopped and stood there. The gears in my head were turning.

"Oh no."

"What?" Calla asked.

"Leo, remember what happens last time?"

"We leave to dress me, then… oh no," Leo said.

"What?" Calla reiterated.

Leo and I dashed downstairs immediately, but it was too late. "Adam, Bree, and Chase go on the mission anyways," I finished. There was an orange note on the table. Snatching it up and reading it, I repeated, "Oh no."

"What?" Calla sighed.

"It's a note from Adam, Bree, and Chase. They went on the mission!" I exclaimed.

"What?" Calla demanded. She tore the note away from me. "Dear Mr. Davenport, we went to stop the collider. We know we won't make it back, but that's a small price to pay to save you, Leo, Calla and the rest of the world," she read, recognizing Bree's handwriting. Then, below in less tidy writing that could only belong to one person: "P.S. Sorry we get blown up."

Leo frowned. "Adam used proper grammar? Impossible!" he declared.

I wanted to not believe it, but it was there in plain sight. Adam had used proper grammar. What was this world coming to?

"We have to tell Mr. Davenport about Adam, Bree, and Chase going on the mission," Calla said, trying to stay calm. "What happened in the old timeline?"

"We saved their sorry asses. I guess it's time to do that again. Only, I get trapped under rubble, so I'm doing this one out," Leo stated.

Calla nodded in understanding. "I guess it's just me and Big Leo. Let's go. We can take Mr. Davenport's Turbo Speedster," she told me.

Calla followed me out back to the high speed van and climbed into the shotgun position. I hopped in and started it up. We drove away quickly, going nearly as fast as Mr. Davenport's high speed train.

"Oh man…I hope we're not too late," Calla said as she looked at the passing background as we sped towards the facility.

"Don't think about that. Think about something else," I suggested nervously. Just like Calla, didn't want to think about the possibility that when we got to the facility, we'd be greeted by three bodies.

After talking for a bit and telling her about the holophone she created, I pulled up to the facility. A loud siren was ringing as we rushed through the place, trying to find our friends. Just as we found the tunnel that would lead us to them, the sirens stopped.

"Why did they just go silent?" Calla asked in a quiet voice.

"They must have shut down the particle collider. We have to hurry!" I shouted as we raced down the hall. We found them, thankfully still alive. They were staring at a rover that was in front of us.

"Dude, look, it's Mr. Davenport!" Adam exclaimed giddily.

Calla ignored him. "Did you shut down the collider?" he demanded.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, we just finished." He replied.

"_Calla? You're there too?"_ Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"Then get out of there fast!" I ordered.

Calla nodded. "The room's about to collapse!" she yelled as a scary rumbling noise started to grow louder.

"What?" they all asked, not able to hear us.

Calla started to run forward, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her from rushing in. "No, wait."

Adam looked up and saw the ceiling quickly collapsing. He was horrified for only a few seconds before Adam's expression grew serious and he grabbed his siblings and dashed to where Calla and I were. I watched aghast as the ceiling broke apart. Adam had saved his siblings. This never happened in any timeline!

"That never happened in the timeline," I muttered.

"Well, it did now," Adam stated.

I couldn't help but smile at his idiocy, but an alarm made that grin falter.

"Oh no. The blast doors are sealing!" Chase exclaimed. "Everyone out now!" he ordered.

Adam was the last one out. Again, I couldn't help but stare at him. He wasn't the screaming bozo like last time. He really had changed. Shaking that thought out of my head, I dashed to the van.

"Let's go home," Bree suggested. "Mr. Davenport will want to yell at us."

We all piled into the van, Adam and I in the front, Bree, Chase and Calla in the back. "Are you all right, Calla?" Chase asked after a moment.

"Never better," she replied.

* * *

Calla's POV

"Thank goodness you guys are okay," Mr. Davenport exclaimed as he hugged the bionics as they entered the lab, just a couple of steps ahead of me. Then he pulled away. "What were you thinking? Get in here!" He turned to me. "And you…"

"Keep in mind that I'm your assistant, not your child," I told him, an innocent smile on my face.

"You…have a death wish," he finished.

"I can't argue with that." I really couldn't. At least not after today.

"Look, Big D, I know you were worried, but I…" I elbowed Future Leo in the ribs. "I mean we, changed the course of the mission and saved Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"I think what she's trying to say is if they saved the world…" Leo looked at me to finish.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Forget it."

I smirked and skipped over to the others, pulling myself onto the counter next to Chase.

"So, this is good, right?"

"I don't know. Let me check."

Future Leo pulled out his holophone and looked up a picture of himself…and me. We all stared at it. "I end up with Calla?" Leo asked in disbelief.

"You better fix this!" Future Leo seemed horrified. "I am not walking down the aisle with that WITCH!"

It had taken me a while to comprehend what I just saw. My jaw was dropped open. When I heard Future Leo call me a witch, I closed my mouth and glared at Future Leo. How dare he call me a witch?

I was just about to tackle him to the ground when Leo did a very unLeo-like thing. He slapped his future self. "How dare you call her a witch? You knew just as well as I know that she is one of our closest friends. Now, granted, I find it surprising, but I came here to fix the future gosh darnit, and if I end up with a better future and Calla, then my golly, I'm going to take it! You should be ashamed of yourself disrespecting a friend like that who you looked after! Now go get in your time machine, and get the hell out of here because you sure aren't welcome here after that comment!"

We all stared at Leo. Did he just… defend me? He did! I felt a warm wave of happiness wash over me. He was always there for me. It was time I do the same for him. "He's right," I stated. "How dare you call me a witch? The tide has changed now, big bully! And for the first time, I'm beginning to realize important things."

"Enlighten me," Future Leo replied sarcastically as he rubbed his bruised cheek. "Well, now that you guys are safe, I guess I should be getting back to the future," he said, walking towards his chair. We were all silent as Future Leo strapped up. Soon, he left.

"So, are you going to tell me about the future?" I asked, smiling sweetly and holding my hand out to him.

He smiled and took my hand in his. "I am. How about we discuss things over at your place?"

I smiled. My mom would be gone, and Jaden likely wouldn't bother us. I would have some alone time with Leo. Back then, I would have been worried. Now, I was looking forward to it. "That sounds perfect," I admitted. Together the two of us walked to the elevator.

Whatever the future holds for me, as long as Leo was by my side, I would be ready. And I would enjoy it every step of the way.

* * *

**A/N: So, there's the chapter. I hope you guys and gals like it. I feel I ended the chapter with too much romantic fluff. Sorry about that. It was for Kihonne. I'm pretty sure I made Kihonne all 'awww' on that ending. Next chapter, Leo tells EVERYONE about his future, and Calla tries to make her relationship with Leo official. Every reader is probably itching to learn about the future and what happened to Calla and Jaden. ANY questions that you have involving Leo's future, Calla's future, Jaden's future, or anyone else's future for that matter, PLEASE leave a review as to what questions you want answered and I will make sure to have them asked next episode. I can't promise they will all be answered, but please ask and I WILL put in as much information as I possibly can. I'm hoping you all ask a lot of questions. Next chapter will be up in about a week and a half, so you have plenty of time to think about all the questions you want asked.**

**All right. TTYL folks!**


	11. Leo's Future

**A/N: Hello, fanfiction readers! I am back with the chapter that some of you have been waiting for. I asked everyone to review and ask what questions he or she wanted. No one did, so I guess I'm doing it myself. Well, there was one, but I will get to that later. For the most part, you wanted me to give you the information. Fine by me. I wrote mostly every word of this chapter out on paper. This chapter alone without the author's note was more than 6,000 words! I'm proud of that. But of course, before we get to my master piece, I would like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Meloncholy's Sunshine: I don't think I'm going to have Big D and his Multiverse theory. Yes, Leo is going to tell them about Marcus. Not this chapter, though.**

**Beverlie4055: Touché.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Will do my friend, and thanks for being a constant reviewer. You make me enjoy posting up upcoming chapters!**

**Anime Star99: Coming from a boy, I would have to agree. It was indeed romantic. More Lella is ahead. Read on. You might not like it though.**

**LabRatsLover: I hear you. We shall see. You might not like this chapter. There's a new fic called Avalanche with loads of Leo and Calla friendship upcoming. Check it out if you haven't done so yet.**

**Kihonne (even though you didn't review): I'm sure you're anxious to read this chapter after I mentioned the spoiler via PM. You might like this chapter, or you might not. Or both.**

**Onto the chapter! I have not done the disclaimer yet, so it's far time I do one now!**

***Walks up on stage* I do not own Lab Rats. However, I do own Leo's future, Bree's future, Chase's future, everyone's future. I don't know if I own Calla and company's future because the characters belong to Kihonne, but this is all new to her, am I right? *Audience laughs* What I do know is that it is time for the Previously on…**

* * *

_Previously on Lab Rats_

"_Now that everyone is present, Leo, enlighten us as to why you head over to Calla's ever afternoon after track," Big D said as he set his feet on the coffee table._

"_Calla may be in pain right now, but someday, she's going to fully recover and I'm going to be there for her every step of the way. If I could go through hell with Calla, with any of you, I would. That's why I always visit Calla. I want to be there for her!"_

_Most of the family had accepted Calla as a friend again, except for Chase. No one knew why, but they sensed he didn't enjoy her presence. That was his fault._

_"So, are you going to tell me about the future?" I asked, smiling sweetly and holding my hand out to him._

_He smiled and took my hand in his. "I am. How about we discuss things over at your place?"_

_I smiled. "That sounds perfect," I admitted. Together the two of us walked to the elevator._

A stray leaf fluttered past the streets the streets that afternoon. Down below, a boy and a girl walked to their given destination. The boy was holding the girl's hand in a way that suggested he was the boyfriend and she was the girlfriend. In reality, they were just tight friends that cared strongly for each other. Each had gone through a difficult time and was dealing with it in different ways.

Taking a right turn, the girl arrived in front of a two-story house, the name Parker on the mailbox. Suddenly, she stopped and faced her friend.

"Is everything okay, Calla?" the boy asked.

The girl turned to face him. "Something doesn't feel right." On alert for anything, Calla stepped forward. A second later, she cried out in pain and clutched her leg, only to find that the pain had passed.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked.

"I don't know. It's gone now."

Leo walked Calla up to her bedroom and sat down in an armchair directly across from Calla. Presently, Jaden's game today was away while Calla's mother had a night shift. Jaden would be home by eleven, by which Leo was sure he would be long gone by then.

"As you now know, I am from the future. It was a horrifying future. Some parts still haunt me to this day. I will not hold any information back against you, so ask cautiously. Some parts you might not want to know."

Calla understood. She leaned forward and looked into Leo's eyes. He suddenly seemed old. Not in the sense that he was sporting gray hair or anything like that. He looked exhausted. Calla could sense Leo had seen a lot in his life, and that he had been holding it all in. The faraway look in Leo's eyes made Calla worried.

"I don't make it, do I?" she asked.

"I don't know. Last I saw you was ten months ago. Bree, Chase and I learned the location of Victor Krane's latest hideout and we were hoping to finish him. We didn't bring you along because we wanted you to stay safe just in case we never came back. We killed Victor, but we lost both Bree and Chase."

"Who is we? Do you mean I? And who is Victor Krane?"

"Victor Krane is a rogue billionaire that was bent on taking over the world. His main targets were Adam, Bree, and Chase. In order to match up to their level, Victor injected himself with bionics, permanently scarring his face. His partner was Douglas Davenport, Donald's brother who at the time wanted to use his bionic creations, Adam, Bree, and Chase as bionic soldiers to do his evil bidding."

"So, Donald isn't the father?"

"No. Donald stole them from Douglas early on and raised them as his own. The true father was Douglas. Needless to say, Douglas's plan failed and Victor took over. After Victor Krane killed all three bionics, I convinced Douglas to turn against Victor and Douglas killed Victor.

"I wanted to head back and tell you of the loss, but losing my wife, Bree, was just too much. That was part of the reason I never came back. The months prior, I forgot about you and worked with Douglas on a time machine, though he was the one that put it all together. Despite being the bad guy, he and I formed a relationship. When the time machine was finished, I got in and came back to the day I met Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"So… where's the past Leo?"

"The time machine was specifically designed so I would take control of my past-selves mind."

"Cool! What was our relationship?"

"I was good friends with you and had thought about taking it to the next level, but with the battle against Krane, I figured I'd wait until after. Chase was your girlfriend during a portion of the war and asked for your hand in marriage. You said yes. The two of you would have had a good wedding had Chase not perished during the fight with Krane."

"I end up with Chase?! Ahh!" Calla cried out in pain again, reaching for her leg.

"I'm sure. Are you okay?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine. I think it's just leg cramps," Calla said. "I end up with Chase? Why?"

Leo could tell she wasn't thrilled with that. He gave a shrug, indicating he could not help answer the question. "I actually don't know why. If I had to guess, it is because you were both nerds. You went for the brainiest, I guess. It also could have been his bravery. He saved you from a fire and then asked you to marry him. He also sacrificed himself so Bree and I could go face Krane. I'm not sure why."

"Future Leo said that I invented the holophone. Did I invent it in the timeline?"

"It was never an invention in the timeline when we went to face Krane. I don't know."

Calla was slightly disappointed, but didn't say anything about it. "So I'm possibly alive. What about Jaden?"

"Remember what I said about not wanting to know?"

"Leo, what about Jaden?"

Leo's eyes averted their attention to the floor. Calla waited for Leo to answer, but after five minutes, he had yet to utter a sound. She started to grow worried. What horrible thing could have happened that Leo could not answer her question? She was about to ask again when Leo met Calla's gaze. The following two sentences would haunt Calla forever.

"Jaden is dead," Leo stated. "He committed suicide."

Calla's hand flew to her mouth as she fought back a strangled cry. Her own brother had taken his life because he thought his life wasn't worth living anymore. She was Jaden's brother. He knew she was there for her, yet he did it anyways. What would drive him to do such a monstrous thing? A pair of arms wrapped themselves around her and started to rub her back.

Calla lost it and relented tears as she and Leo bereaved of Jaden's lifeless form. Calla had to figure out why. Once she had the why, Calla was going to do everything in her power to make sure Jaden did not commit suicide in the future. There was a strong bond between the Parker's and Calla was going to make it stronger, as she did not want fate to repeat itself. She heard that fate could be a fickle bitch, and she hoped it wouldn't be so.

Wiping away the tears in her eyes, Calla whispered, "Tell me why!"

"You might need these," Leo suggested as he handed Calla a box of tissues. "I didn't know about it at first. I was at my house playing _Pig Zombies III, Invasion of the Werecows._ The house wasn't the mansion, but a different house that Bree had bought for us. Victor Krane had blown up our mansion. You were Chase's girlfriend at the time. Anyways, it was about ten at night on a school day. You asked if Jaden was there. I knew something was wrong so Bree, Chase and I headed over to the school since that is where you called.

"When we arrived, we learned from you and your mom that none of the players had seen Jaden since lunch. He missed both practice and the game. When we saw his car, every last one of us was aghast. His car door was unlocked and his keys were still in the ignition. All the fans and players on both sides had been asked to be on the lookout.

"We all assumed it was a kidnapping. We were all wrong. A couple of days went by, but there was no word of Jaden. The only fingerprints authorities found on the car belonged to Jaden. Your mom was in a panic. She spent days looking for him, not getting any sleep. She was working so much on the case that she almost never went back home.

"Finally, you find him and called us and the cops. Jaden was at the park about five miles from the school. He was dead, a glock in his arms and blood seeping out of his chest." Leo sobbed onto Calla's shoulder while Calla sobbed onto Leo's shoulder. Five minutes later, Leo continued. "In his other hand was an envelope with specific instructions to open it the day of his funeral. The day of the funeral, everyone learned who had caused all this. It was me."

Leo sobbed into his hands. Calla opened her mouth to ask how, but quickly realized that Leo would answer that question soon. She opted to rub his shoulders and offer words of encouragement instead.

After apologizing for the delay, Leo continued. "He did it," he said it as a replacement word, "because he felt unloved. His family wasn't there for him as he put it. He talked about how his mom was always away and how it felt as if his relationship with her was nonexistent. He also talked about how you never helped him understand others and how you never helped him with his life because you were too busy with your own. Jaden talked about his monster crush on Bree that consumed a good part of his high school life and how he thought she was the missing piece. When he learned of my forced marriage with Bree—"

"Hold up. Forced marriage?" Calla questioned.

"I'll get to that in a bit," Leo promised. "As I was saying, when Jaden learned of my forced marriage with Bree, it was too much for him. He never recovered. He thought he was in some sort of hell as he put it. He faked his own kidnapping and killed himself. Jaden blamed me, saying that if I had let him be with Bree then none of this would have happened. I felt guilty about it for a long time.

"Anyways, as I told you, Victor Krane planted a bomb in our mansion. It killed Adam and Mr. Davenport. Bree, Chase, and I were in the living room and managed to escape. A day after we lost Adam and Mr. Davenport, Victor Krane attacked Mission Creek High and set most of the building on fire with his pryokinesis. Janelle had school that day so we rushed over there. We were too late; Janelle, my girlfriend and the love of my life, had been strangled to death and beaten severely.

"That was one of the worst days of my life naturally. Having to explain what happened to Janelle's mom was downright impossible. We thought the chaos was over. We were wrong."

"Wow. Now I can see why you wanted to change the future," Calla whispered. She handed Leo the box of tissues, which he gratefully accepted. "Did Tasha make it out of the explosion?"

"She was tortured to death earlier," Leo sniffed. He then blew his nose, sobbed, sobbed some more, and then finally after about ten minutes, Leo wiped off his tears. "Sorry," Leo apologized.

"No need to. It sounds as if this is your first time talking about this, am I right? I thought so," Calla said when Leo turned his head away sheepishly. "You don't need to answer anymore—"

"Nonsense! You deserve to know what you want to know. Now, where was I? Oh, right. We thought the chaos was over. We were wrong.

"Social Services came by the next day. Bree was the only one of adult age. They were going to send Chase and me to foster care tomorrow. The only way to avoid getting sent there was if one of us was married. Chase and Bree couldn't marry because they had the same bionic genes, which made them brother and sister. Since brothers and sisters can't marry, she was forced to marry me or else I would be sent away to foster care with Chase."

"I thought you said that brothers and sisters can't marry."

"They can't. However, they allow stepsiblings to marry because they don't share the same blood. So, I married Bree."

"So you never fell in love with Bree?" Calla asked.

"During the marriage, I actually did fall in love with her. At one point, all the love and stuff was real."

"And Chase?"

"All you need to know is we got him back, but we had to break a few laws."

"Why do you think Chase is so different than he was in your timeline?"

Leo shrugged. "I can't say why. No one in our family knows why."

"How about you invite Chase over tomorrow and I ask him about it?"

Leo agreed. One was because he himself wanted to know, and two, Chase and Calla should really connect. It was time to end their foolishness.

"One last question before you head home."

"Only one?" Leo teased.

"Only one that is relevant. The others have to do with trivial things like the stock market and relationships and stuff."

"Okay then. Fire away."

"When did you become friends with Jaden and I?"

Leo looked guilty as he looked at Calla. "When the fight with Victor Krane was going on. We were never friends this early on."

Calla stopped to process what she had heard. When the implications of what Leo had said hit her, she gasped.

"I approached you because I knew you would be helpful as a friend if we faced Victor Krane again. I said I wanted to get to know you more, but that was mostly a lie. I—" Leo bit his lip to hold back a sob. "I've been lying to you since day one."

Leo grabbed some tissues and wiped his eyes. Slowly approaching Leo, Calla once again let him cry on her shoulder. "I understand if you never want to talk to me again, and I will accept that. It's just that—"

"Leo," Calla breathed, "as much as I want to be angry at you for that, I don't think I can."

Leo stopped crying. "You can't?" he croaked.

Wiping a tear from Leo's eyes, Calla said, "I can't. Look, you've been friends with me since day one of my accident. You cared for me and you showed up and looked after me more than all of my friends, even more than my brother. I know that we never ended up together, but since you're changing the future, I might as well try to change mine."

Leo raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean…" Calla leaned forward, her face so close to Leo's face that Leo could feel her heart beating against his chest. Or maybe it was his heart. Or maybe their hearts were bouncing off each other. He had no idea. All he knew was that he had a good feeling where this was going to go. Calla was going to kiss him. "Let's take this one step further," Calla whispered.

Leo was indeed right. Calla wanted to take their relationship to the next level. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level even though she knew that he and Janelle were dating. She did know that, right? Even if she didn't and was ready to take it to the next level, Leo wasn't. Janelle was his girlfriend, and Leo didn't want to imagine what would happen if Janelle learned that Calla had kissed him. Knowing Janelle, she would accept it, but later over exaggerate it and then she wouldn't trust him anymore because she felt he was cheating on her with Calla. Besides, Leo didn't feel as if he could juggle the responsibility of helping Calla do a lot of trivial things like cooking and walking and getting herself something to drink, going to the bathroom, and the like. He would be more husband than he would boyfriend. Leo hit the floor butt first.

"L-look, C-Calla," Leo stuttered. "I'm flattered you l-like me and all, but I don't know if I'm ready to take on the responsibility of being your boyfriend. I'm going to have to pass. Goodbye."

Leo exited Calla's house feeling guilty. He was certain Call liked him, and he liked her, but he simply could not do that to Chase. Calla and Chase were so close back in his original timeline. Now, the two seemed as if their friendship had suddenly come to an abrupt halt. If things weren't fixed soon, who knew how the future would be. Leo wanted their friendship to return to normalcy before Calla made her decision. He felt guilty that he held presently stronger feelings for Calla than Chase and he did not want to enter a relationship with Calla with that on his conscience.

"Oh, Leo, you're home," Tasha said. "Janelle called recently. She wanted to know if going to a restaurant instead of going to the movies was okay with you."

'That's odd. Janelle never did that in the original timeline. In fact, she never did! Something is up!' Leo thought. "I'll tell her it's all right."

_You know my secret, don't you? – Leo_

_Yeah and it sounds bizarre! – Janelle_

_We'll talk about it over dinner. – Leo_

_Okay. – Janelle_

"So, Leo, how was your talk with Calla?" Bree asked.

"Three words: exhausting and awkward," Leo responded as he entered his bedroom and flopped down on his bed.

"Awkward? How?"

"She tried to kiss me. Good night, Bree!"

"Wait, she tried to kiss you? Leo, Leo!" Bree tried to wake Leo up, but he was out like a light. Frustrated, yet feeling the need she had to tell someone this, Bree rushed down into the lab where Adam and Chase were getting in their capsules. She saw Mr. Davenport closing the capsules. Figuring she'd tease Leo about it tomorrow, Bree got in her capsule.

* * *

_**Leo's POV in dream**_

"_**Calla, look out!" Chase screamed, quickly pulling her towards him as part of the roof fell off and landed right where Calla had been seconds ago.**_

"_**We're almost to the exit!" I cried before I coughed from the smoke. Bree grabbed my shoulder and we limped out of the warehouse.**_

_**Turning back, I cried, "Calla, Chase, hurry up! The things going to—"**_

_**I felt the explosion before I heard it. The impact of the explosion caused the three of us to be thrown back onto the street. The cloud of fire rose from the ground. Firefighters rushed to us immediately, offering oxygen masks. I looked at the warehouse with glassy eyes. There was nothing but orange flames, licking the burnt wood. It appeared as if Chase and Calla didn't make it.**_

_**Suddenly, I spotted a figure coming out of the building. Correction, two figures. By the looks of it, one was female, and the other was male. My heart was caught in my throat. Could Chase and Calla have survived the explosion?**_

_**My question was confirmed when Chase came out of the building supporting a burnt and bleeding Calla. Soot covered her entire face. She looked like someone who had fallen down the chimney. She smiled at me when I saw her. I smiled back. It was as if someone had pushed the push button on two separate lives. It was only the two of us in that moment in time.**_

_**Calla was my closest female friend, apart from my wife, Bree, but you already know that. The four of us were being treated for smoke inhalation. Chase excused himself and kneeled in front of Calla. He pulled**__** a small, black velvet box out of his jacket pocket.**__** I knew what was happening immediately: Chase was proposing to Calla.**_

_**"Oh…my…god," she whispered, letting a tear escape down her cheek. "Chase, are you about to…?"**_

"_**Calla, I don't know what I'd do without you. Despite all the horrors, you make everything in my life better, and more meaningful. I don't want to do anything without you. We lost Jaden, and I don't want to lose you. I want you to be there with me every step of the way as we travel, raise kids, buy a house, and do whatever I can to make you happy. Deep down, I think you are thinking the same thing.**_

"_**I feel like the luckiest person alive and I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life with you. I know everything is a wreck right now, but when everything dies down, would you, Calla Breana Parker do the honor of marrying me?"**_

"_**I… I…" Calla stuttered.**_

_**Calla was about to say, "Yes!" when I noticed a horrifying sight. Right behind her was Victor Krane, a fireball forming in his hands. An evil smirk was on his face, and I realized to my horror that this thing was not going to end well at all. Calla would be dead unless I did something about it.**_

"_**Calla, look out!" I called.**_

_**Calla turned around right as Victor threw the fireball in her direction. I watched in horror as the yellowish, orange mass reached Calla and she collapsed to the dirt ground.**_

"Nooooo!" I cried. My eyes shot open suddenly, my pounding heart echoing throughout the room. Covered in sweat, I breathed in and out in an attempt to calm myself down. Images of a dead Calla flashed through my head as I scanned my bedroom. As silly as it sounded, I had to make sure this was just some nightmare and not reality. Grabbing my cellphone, I dialed Calla's number.

The phone rang twice and then… "Leo, what are you doing calling at—" I heard Calla sit up in bed before sitting back down. "Three in the morning?"

My mind completely went blank upon hearing the voice. I completely forgot what I was going to ask. "You're awake? I didn't expect you to—"

"To pick up? I figured. As it is, I can't go to sleep at all. What do you want?"

"I don't remember at all. I forgot. Now that you're up—hello? Hello?" Calla must have hung up. I was disappointed until I remember why I had called. It actually was a nightmare. Now, what to do at 3: 10 in the morning? A thought crossed my mind instantly. Sleep.

It felt as if I was out for only five seconds when Bree entered my room and told me breakfast was ready.

* * *

No one's POV

At 9: 00 the next morning, the Davenport-Dooley family sat on the couch as the family waited for Leo to tell them about the future. Adam, Bree, and Chase had told Donald and Tasha Leo was from the future and showed them Leo's list of what he was planning to change in the timeline the night before.

"There was once a boy named Leo Dooley. His mom married a rich inventor," Leo began.

"That's me!" Big D announced as he raised his hand like a champion wrestler.

"And Leo met Adam, Bree, and Chase," Leo continued.

"Hey! That's us!" announced Adam.

"I would appreciate it if you would leave your questions to yourself until I finished thanks. Anyways, Leo met Adam, Bree, and Chase. Things went well until Adam, Bree, and Chase exposed their bionics to Principal Perry.

"They exposed their bionics?" Big D nearly shouted.

"Right. Now, please leave questions AND comments until the end. Understood, Big D?"

"Understood."

"That goes for the rest of you as well. After exposing their bionic secret, the Lab Rats fled. They were caught, but escaped needless to say. Later, we faced Victor Krane, a rogue billionaire bent on destroying Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"He didn't succeed, did he?"

"He succeeded." Leo waited as Big D cried out in anguish. Once he was finished, Leo continued. "But his partner killed him. Together, he and Leo spent the next ten months learning about each other and working on a way to travel back in time. Leo got in the time machine and traveled back here to help train the Lab Rats against Victor Krane. Any questions?"

"Where is the old Leo?" Tasha asked.

"I killed him and disposed of his body in the river. Kidding!" Leo stated after seeing his families horrified reactions. "Eddy, _please _say you got that on camera."

"I sure did," came Eddy's annoying computerized voice.

"The time machine sent my mind back to September 2012. That was the day I had my seizure."

"Why didn't you just come back to the house?" Tasha asked.

"Because there was no mansion. Victor Krane blew up this place. Adam, Mr. Davenport, you two died instantly."

"What about me?"

"I'm sad to say that you were tortured to death by Victor Krane."

Palpable silence filled the room as everyone reflection upon the realization. Suddenly, "So you're saying someone murdered Tasha? Woohoo!" Eddy cried. Balloons and red and white confetti rained down from the sky. Normally, such an occasion would be over something delightful. Only, Eddy was the only one delightful. "Finally, someone was thinking properly! Ask Victor if he is for hire!"

"Shut off your computer system, Donald!" Tasha ordered as she gave Big D a glare that made everyone shiver.

"I would, but Eddy wouldn't let me down the stairs," Donald responded.

"You're right about that, Donnie," Eddy said. "I've the dodge balls ready to fire!"

"So we're just supposed to let him keep making those insulting comments?" Tasha asked offended.

"Please and thank you, Tasha."

Sensing that things would get out of hand fairly quickly, Bree asked, "Does Adam ever get a girlfriend?"

"Nope," Leo responded.

"That's a go figure. What about Chase?"

"Before he sacrifices himself, he was engaged—"

"Ha! I got a girl!"

"To Calla Parker," I finished.

Chase was dead quiet. Bree was enjoying it. "Are you sure that's not a mistake? You like her more than I do," Chase stated.

"I'm sure. That exoskeleton incident never happened, which as a result led to you not going through your I-hate-Calla-phase."

"But I don't hate Calla, at least not anymore."

It was Leo's turn to be dead quiet. The only noise present was the silence that everyone was hearing. "I'm confused," Leo said. "If you don't hate her, then why do you not like seeing her? On second thought, tell Calla about it. You can go over to my house and tell her while I'm on my date with Janelle."

"Ooh! Stealing Leo's lady, are you?" Bree teased.

"What are you talking about?" Chase questioned.

"Calla tried to kiss Leo last night," Bree said.

"Calla kissed you?" Tasha gasped. "While you were dating Janelle."

"No, Mom. I panicked and ran home," Leo confessed. "Bree, I know what question you are going to ask next, so I'll just answer it. You do walk down the aisle in white."

"Yes! I knew it!"

"With me."

Once again, palpable silence filled the room. Even Eddy was quiet. Suddenly, everyone started talking at once. Most of what was being said involved their opinions on Leo and Bree's marriage.

Finally having enough of the argument, Leo cried, "Everybody quiet!" Much to his surprise, the family quieted down. Leo took the time to explain the events leading up to his and Bree's marriage and explained all the deaths of family and friends, Victor Krane included. When Leo finished, the family was flabbergasted over the draconian events in Leo's life. The family amended to give Leo more deference than they originally gave him.

"Wow. You went through all that?" Big D asked, shocked that someone would still have the will to go on after all that horror. "Oh, that reminds me, who was the person who helped send you back in time and why didn't he go with you?"

"I can't say," Leo said. "I know who and why, but I don't feel willing to share them. Besides, your irascible behavior is getting to me."

"Wow, Leo, using a word like irascible, I'm impressed. Now, how does the stock market do?" Chase asked.

Leo dropped his head in embarrassment. "I haven't watched TV or read a newspaper in four years. I haven't the slightest idea. Sorry."

"So, should I break up with Ethan since he and I aren't going to be together?" Bree questioned.

Leo badly wanted to say she should and become a couple with him, but he did not think it would be fair to end Bree and Ethan's relationship. This shouldn't be the way that Bree falls for him. "It's up to you. I came back here to help prepare you for Victor Krane. I want to prepare you for that maniac. My love of my life was Janelle, and as much as I want to be with her, it is up to fate to decide. As long as the future is better, I couldn't care what happens."

"I can understand that. So, Leo, how did we do against Victor Krane?"

"Not at all. He had implanted himself with bionics. We had only faced one bionic prior to him. It was three on one and we barely won. You needed a lot more training. However, I think you'll be ready this time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you aren't the same person as you used to be. I manipulated the timeline."

Chase was the first to piece it together, Bree shortly after her. "Oh my god!" he cried.

"So, everything about us has been one big lie?" Bree asked.

Leo hung his head in defeat. Both Bree and Chase gasped. "I've been lying to you all since day one," he mumbled. Freshly streamed tears cascaded down his face, wetting his shirt. "But what would you have done in my situation? I mean, really?" Leo wiped his eyes off with his shirtsleeve. "I completely understand if you guys don't ever want to talk to – whoa!" Leo cried as both Tasha and Donald bear hugged him.

"We can forgive you, honey," Tasha said. "We always will."

Placing a hand on Leo's shoulder, Donald stated, "I will support any decision you make. Well, most decisions anyways."

As soon as Tasha let go, Bree tackled Leo onto the couch. She was crying as well. "I forgive you too. And thanks for everything! Going back in time, teaching me to dance, and for trying to help us. I may not be the same Bree, but I like this me better. Speaking of Ethan, what happens to him?"

"He moves away." Leo brushed back a stray piece of Bree's hair and smiled at her. "You always were my favorite sister."

Bree smiled, but before she could say anything, Adam grabbed Leo and hugged him tightly. "You are forgiven. We love you, bro," Adam said.

"Can you let go of me?" Leo rasped.

"Right, sorry." Adam let go of Leo.

"Thanks, Adam. Chase, it's your turn to – where'd he go?" Leo asked. Chase was not in the room anymore. "Where could he have gone? The lab?"

"Eddy, show the inside of the lab," Donald ordered.

Surprisingly, Eddy did as told. The family gasped as they watched Chase don on his mission suit and walk out of view. One look at Bree and Bree speeded downstairs into the lab and head to where Chase had gone.

"Chase? Where are you going?" Bree cried in distress.

"I need some place where I can be alone for a while," Chase answered, his voice distant. "I'll be on the roof if you need me."

Bree nodded speeded back upstairs, and told them that Chase needed some time to himself. Everyone assumed Chase would be up for lunch. They were wrong. Chase had not come down by the time Leo left for his date.

"Chase, I think you've been up there long enough," Donald cried. "You've got to be hungry, so come get something to eat."

Chase's head shot up when he heard food, and he quickly jumped off the roof, using his force field to steady his fall. Chase quickly ate his meal as if he hadn't eaten in hours, which was, well, true. As Big D started the dishes, Chase hesitantly approached him.

"Dad, have you ever had the feeling that your next words can shape the future?"

Big D stopped to think. That was an arduous question to answer for him because Big D wasn't too sure he knew what Chase was talking about. Thinking about it, Donald's memory brought up the day that he proposed to Tasha. Remembering what Chase had said about words shaping the future, Donald nodded and started back up on the dishes. "I can relate."

"How did you go about it?"

"I spoke from the heart. Listen to it because the voice in your heart will never fail you. Sometimes, you have to stop thinking and just follow your heart. Listen to your instincts and ignore everything else. Ignore logic, ignore the odds, ignore the complication, and just go for it. Listen to your heart or you might regret the decision you made."

"Wow, Mr. Davenport. Who knew you had romance in you?" Chase teased.

"Well, I did marry Tasha."

"Tasha! I need a ride to Calla's house!"

"Okay!" Tasha called.

* * *

Chase's POV

As the smartest human on the planet, I sure felt stupid. I feel like an utter fool. It was true I thought Calla was less important than studying. I still do. Looking back, I realized how big of an ass I must have been. It was true when I told Leo I didn't hate Calla. I felt pity for her. She had the chance to do whatever she wanted in life, but now she had to have people help her with mostly everything. I wanted to help her, but at the same time, I felt as if the only way for her to get past this was for her to do it herself.

I sighed. I had been thinking of what I was going to say to Calla. Now, it was time. I rang the doorbell.

"Hi, Chase. Calla's upstairs," police officer Parker greeted.

"Thank you, ma'am and for your service," I unconsciously added.

"Don't mention it."

I headed upstairs where Calla's bedroom was. She was staring at the ceiling when I entered and didn't look over to greet me. Even though I wasn't entirely friends with Calla, I knew she was upset about something. "Hey, Calla," I greeted.

Calla turned to me, faked a smile, and said, "Hey."

"What's wrong? How are you?"

"Sore, but does that mean to you?" she asked icily.

"I was asking because I'm and—" I hesitated. "I care about you."

"Really? Then why is it you act as if you don't even care about me? Why do you hate me?"

Looking at Calla, my eyes melted. She was so beautiful. Wait, what am I saying? Snap out of it, Chase! You barely know Calla! You've only had one moment together and now you're acting as if she's some sort of angel. Snap out of it!

Taking a deep breath, I said, "I don't hate you Calla. Not anymore anyways."

"I don't understand. Why?" Calla questioned.

"I realized how big of an ass I was. I didn't think there was a way to put my friends before my studying. I still don't. However, what I do think about, is you."

Reaching over, I grabbed Calla's hand and looked into her shocked blue eyes. "I think about how you used to be that smart, sarcastic, beautiful girl that held me onto the dance floor. I keep trying to find that Calla, the one that gave me butterflies when she smiles at me or the Calla that always knows how to make me smile. Now, all I see is you lying here, constantly getting help, and it hurts me to see you like this.

"You had the chance to do whatever you wanted to do in life. Now, with many people having to help you with just about everything, it doesn't seem like that anymore. I feel isolated. You get help from loads of people who do just about everything you can ask for. I want to help, but I feel as if the only way I can do that is…" I stopped, realizing what I was about to say. Fight the battle by yourself. Not exactly supportive.

"I think I understand," Calla said hesitantly.

"Calla, I know I was a horrible friend to you back then and I apologize. I don't hate you. I'm feeling pity towards you. Also, I don't like seeing you like this when you should be doing things yourself. Do you think we could put everything behind us and just start over as friends?"

For the first time since I'd been there, Calla smiled, sat up and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled. Suddenly, the entire room started to melt, Calla included. One second, I was in Calla's room, the next I was in my capsule without a clue in the world how I got there. How did I get here?

The lab doors opened and Leo and Bree entered.

"He's up. You're just in time to be included in a Mortal Kombat competition. Wanna join?"

"Why not? But first, what happened?" I asked, evidently confused as to why I was in my capsule and not at Calla's place.

"According to Calla, she kissed you on the cheek and you fainted. She said yes, whatever that meant."

Stepping out of the capsule, I headed upstairs and grabbed a controller. I quickly chose Scorpion.

"So, how was Calla's place?" Leo asked as he picked Mileena.

I smiled. Calla and I were once again friends. Everything was "Perfect."

* * *

No one's POV, a few days later

A stray leaf fluttered past the streets the streets that afternoon. Down below, a boy and a girl walked to their given destination. The boy was holding the girl's hand in a way that suggested he was the boyfriend and she was the girlfriend. In reality, they were just tight friends that cared strongly for each other. Each had gone through a difficult time and was dealing with it in different ways.

Taking a right turn, the girl arrived in front of a two-story house, the name Parker on the mailbox. Suddenly, she stopped and faced her friend.

"Is everything okay, Calla?" the boy asked.

The girl turned to face him. "Something doesn't feel right." On alert for anything, Calla stepped forward. Nothing happened. "I guess I was wrong."

Calla opened the door and the two friends sat down on the couch. The two sat silent for a moment. Right before Calla could say something, the doorbell rang. "I got it, Leo," Calla said as she walked over and flung open the door. "Oh no."

"Calla, long time no see," the male voice commented.

* * *

**A/N:** So, who is the mysterious person? Well, I'm sad to say that you will find out next chapter. In the meantime, you can guess. My new updates for a while will be Tuesdays with the exception of this one. So, I hope everyone was pleased with this chapter? Did you like how the beginning and end were similar? Leave all your thoughts and concerns and I will update next Tuesday with Chip Switch with a lot of original stuff in it. Until next time.


	12. Chip Switch

**A/N:** Welcome to Chip Switch! Some of you are probably looking forward to it. I won't be adding much of the episode. I have plans for some other juicy stuff. Be sure to keep a dictionary nearby because I have some strong words here. Additionally, I will introduce Calla's birthday this chapter.

Some famous players appear this chapter, but I think it would be better for our birthday girl to give the disclaimer. Calla, you're up.

**Calla: Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats. Jaden, Caleb, me, and my friends belong to Kihonne. Jerry Buss owns the Lakers. **

* * *

_Previously on Lab Rats_

_"Calla, long time no see," the male voice greeted._

"Oh gosh no," Calla mumbled. "Not him!"

"What's wrong, Calla? You don't look too happy to see me."

The heat rising in her cheeks, Calla clenched her fists and growled, "Caleb, leave, now!"

"I haven't done anything wrong," Caleb innocently stated. "I'm her to—"

"The answer is no. I don't want your forgiveness. You cheated on me. With my cousin! I'm not desperate, you know. You're still allowed to come to my birthday party, but only because you'd try to show up if I didn't invite you."

"Thanks, Calla!" Caleb went to hug Calla, but one look from Calla and he knew he would die if he hugged her. Nervously, Caleb rubbed the back of his head and left. Calla sighed before plopping down on the couch.

"Who was that?" Leo asked. Despite being from the future, Leo had never seen that guy before. Based on the exchange, Leo could sense it was someone Calla abhorred.

"My ex-boyfriend, Caleb," Calla growled. "He cheated on me with my cousin."

Trying to change the subject before Calla took her aggression out on possibly him, Leo asked, "Do you enjoy travelling?"

Calla's shoulders relaxed and she shrugged. "It's all right. My family goes up to the mountain for vacation each year. The exercise is good, but I abominate the ten hour drive."

"I can see why. Twenty hours in a car just about kills anyone."

"So, my Sweet 16 is coming up. I hope you've got me something," Calla teased.

"I am aware. I've picked your gift out. I had to go to four different stores to find it," Leo said tersely. "I hope you like it. My family thought it was all lame. And the cashier. And the people in front of and behind me."

"Well, hopefully I like it."

"Leo nodded and turned on the TV. Switching through an interview, an abridged version of _Gone With the Wind_, soccer, Sports Center and other programs, he turned it off. Tomorrow was the day Adam, Bree, and Chase suggested they switch their chips. Three days from that would be Calla's Sweet 16, and Leo did not want to miss that. One, that was Calla's big day, two was because he had never been invited to a girl's sweet sixteen before, and third, Leo was going to surprise Calla with something.

* * *

Leo's POV

Safety Awareness week. Dumbest thing ever. I was jamming in the elevator listening to Love Songs from the 90's when guess who shows up.

"Dooley, what are you doing in my elevator?" she barked.

"Enjoying the music. Now, I should probably get to class," I stated. I didn't want to hear Principal Perry's comment about eye-candy this time around. While Principal Perry was talking about a practice fire alarm, I approached my siblings.

"Oh man! I wish I had Bree's super speed because you do not want to be stuck walking behind cows in an emergency!" Adam proclaimed. "Trust me on that!"

Chase looked at Adam as if he had said something stupid, which was often. "You would trade your super strength for Bree's super speed? Man, if I had your super strength, I'd just run out of the building juggling those cows."

"Yeah, and if I had your super smarts, I would have walked away from this conversation thirty seconds ago," Bree noted.

Adam couldn't help but seem to agree with her.

"Hey, why not just take out your bionic chips and switch your abilities?" I suggested.

"Why can't we?" Chase asked.

"I call your super smarts," Bree cried.

"I call your super speed," Adam cried.

"I call your super strength," Chase cried.

"I call good looks and charisma. Oh, wait, I have that," I joked.

"So, Leo, what happens when we do this?" Bree asked.

"Nothing that I wouldn't go through a second time," I said. "Besides, befriending TP is still on the list."

* * *

Chase's POV

"Okay, chip extraction is ready in three, two, one…" Leo pressed the button and once again watched in awe.

"Ahh! My head is about to come off!" Adam cried. "I'm kidding."

We walked out of our capsules and Leo asked, "Did it work?"

"I don't know. Let's find out," I grinned. "Adam, let's arm wrestle."

I had never beaten Adam at arm wrestling, but I think I had the chance to now. When I won, which I was hoping I would, I was going to make fun of him. Revenge is sweet. Adam and I placed our hands on the counter. I pinned him in less than five seconds.

"Yes! Who's got the tiny doll like body now?" I teased.

Adam looked offended, but didn't say anything about it. At that moment, Mr. Davenport entered the lab.

"Hey, hurry up! You're going to be late for school," he said and started to type some stuff on the… thingy.

Leo looked as if he was debating something. Finally, he said, "Hey, Big D, just a curious question: what would happen if a bionic decided to switch his chip with someone. It's not any of them, it's another bionic. An android, actually."

"An android? You mean the phone?" Insert laughing from background.

"No, an android robot."

"Well, it depends on their biology. Adam has height, which I paired with strength, and Bree is lean so that increases her speed. Chase, of course, nobody questions Chase's impossible wealth of knowledge because he is, well, nerdy. Does the android bionic go to this school?"

"No, but he will in about a month."

Mr. Davenport sent him a questioning glance. "Whatever. Let's get to school."

"We'll be there in a minute!" I called. When he left, I said, "Mr. Davenport is making such a big deal about nothing!"

"I know. I mean, we switched our chips and nothing bad happened," Bree stated.

"We're fine. Oh, race you to school!" Adam cried. He ran and ended up hitting himself on the control panel. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"Oh, I almost forgot to mention, before you try lifting something heavy, always stretch first," Adam stated.

Easy enough for me. "Okay," I said. I grabbed the railing and accidentally broke the railing. "Whoops."

Adam frowned. "Maybe you should stretch before you stretch."

Panicked, I grabbed the railing and rushed upstairs to put it somewhere. When I came back, the alarm was ringing and Bree was on the ground and rolling around as I used to do back when in the day.

"Bree's not used to my bionic hearing. I've conditioned myself to develop. She hasn't. Remember when I looked that stupid?"

"Remember when I was stupid."

"Come on, slowpokes! Pretend it's the mall. Swing those arms, shove those shoppers, there's a food court at the finish line," Principal Perry stated. She turned the corner. Bree still had her hands covering her ears.

"Everyone, remain calm!" Adam stated. "I'll super speed us all out of here." Latching onto Bree's hand, he said, "Please keep your hands and legs inside at all times. Oh, Chase, you have to be at least this tall to ride the ride," he said when I attempted to latch onto his arm. "You get it because you're embarrassingly small. Oh, wait, speaking of embarrassingly small, where's Leo?"

My brain kicked into gear when he said that name. I started looking around, hoping for Leo to pop out of a locker or something, but he never did. If only we could hear him. Suddenly, an idea came to mind. "Bree, try to use my super hearing to detect Leo's voice."

"All I can hear is that stupid alarm!" Bree cried.

Okay, so the alarm needed to be taken out before Bree could activate my super hearing. "Adam, use your heat vision to take out that alarm!"

"Or you use my heat vision to take out the alarm," Adam corrected.

"Would somebody just shoot something at something?" Bree cried impatient.

Aiming for the small metallic part of the fire alarm, I aimed Adam's heat vision at the alarm. It shut it off, but somehow the laser bounced off the metal and hit the elevator button, which short-circuited the button. Smoke poured out of the button, and Bree wiped it away with her hand.

"Nice going!" Bree congratulated sarcastically.

"Well you try aiming a thousand degree laser with your eyeball!" I retorted.

"Oh, I will if I can use your ears to aim it," Adam belittled as he walked over and grabbed my ears. I quickly wrestled him off me. Shortly, the school speaker came to life.

"Hey, listen up generation epic-fail! It is your fearless, yet lovable leader, Principal Perry. I am stuck in the elevator. Repeat, I am stuck in the elevator. Again, I AM STUCK IN THE ELEVATOR!" Principal Perry's voice thundered.

"Serves her right for not taking the stairs," Adam commented.

I sent Adam a look. Was this really the time the time and place for that derogatory comment? Before I could insult him, we heard a new voice. "Hey, I am in here too. Repeat, I am in here too. Again, I AM IN HERE TOO!" This time, Leo's voice came out of the school speaker.

"Oh, no. That's Leo!" I cried. How could I trap my brother in the elevator?

"You just trapped Leo in the elevator with Principal Perry!" Bree chastised.

"If any superheroes are listening, I could sure use some help!" Leo hinted.

Of course, it flew by Adam's head. "What? He knows superheroes! Oh, it's probably the other three bionic kids!"

"We are the bionic kids," Bree clarified. "Us. Me, you, him. Us!"

"Look, I can fix this," I declared. Ripping the control panel out, I realized that my bionic smarts, I would not ascertain what to do. "I just need someone to show me how."

Bree and Adam gave me a look. "Without my bionics, these wires look just like a bunch of pretty little wires! I want my chip back. I want my chip back!" I cried in frustration. Unfortunately, I forgot that being angered causes the heat vision so I melted a cable. Adam saw smoke coming out of the elevator and clapped sardonically. "Okay, I have to stay calm so I don't glitch again, but just for the record, I would like to say, not a fan of the heat vision!"

Adam patted me on the shoulder sympathetically. Doing what I do best when I am nervous, I started pacing back and forth until I came to the devastating realization that I was useless. "Mr. Davenport was right. We never should have switched our chips. Without my bionic intelligence, I'm just a dumb bag of meat! No offense, Adam," I quickly stated.

"Aww, none taken. Man, without my super strength, I just feel like a puny, weak doll bodied chum with an ugly shirt. No offense, Chase," Adam quickly stated.

I sent a questioning look to him before looking at my shirt. Was that shirt ugly or was he just yanking my chain? Seeing nothing wrong with it, I concluded that he was yanking my chain.

"Look," Bree said defiantly, "I am calculating a risk-probability analysis of the situation. You know, measuring the statistical likelihood of Leo's survival in the elevator versus the real calculated-risk of a given rescue attempt. So, based on my calculations, the answer to saving Leo is obvious."

"Yup. We can't do it. Sorry buddy!" Adam shouted. "Oh, let's go see a movie."

"No, Adam. We just need to rush home and switch our chips back."

"That's a great idea!" I proclaimed. "Leo, we have to run really quick. Don't go anywhere."

* * *

After switching our chips once again, we left our capsules.

"Great, we're back to normal," Bree declared. "Grab on and I'll super speed us back to school."

No sooner did I latch on did Big D enter the lab. "Hi!" he said. "Why aren't you guys at school, and what have I told you climbing each other?"

We all got off at that time. "Uh… Adam goes on the bottom because he's the sturdiest?"

Big D gave a look that meant he was not amused. Adam covered for us. "Uh, we forgot our homework. There it is," he announced as he grabbed Mr. Davenport's robotic hand. Big D still did not look amused.

"Yeah. Now we can _hand _in our homework for our robotics assignment.

"You have a robotics class in high school, and your homework is a hand that I designed," Big D clarified.

I sighed. There was no way we would win this, and with each given second, Leo was still trapped in the elevator. "Just take us back to school."

* * *

Bree's POV

"Okay, professor. You got your smart chip back, so do your thing," I stated as we approached the fried elevator control panel.

"Okay. If I cross a red wire with a pink wire, I'll end up with a red wire crossed with a pink wire. Wait a second. This is all just still cute little colors to me! Where are my super smarts?" Chase asked.

"Since traction elevators operate on a pulley system, we just have to calculate the weight of the car plus passengers. Multiply that by the height of the individual and that will determine the amount of energy needed. Also, a group of twelve or more cows are called a flink," Adam said before his expression turned to one of disgust. "I don't want your super smarts anymore, Chase."

"Wait a second, if he has your super intelligence, does that mean you have my speed?" I asked. I tried to run and screamed when I found out I ran like a normal girl. "We must have switched the chips again."

"I don't know what to do," Chase stated depressingly. "I don't know what to do."

"I know what to do," Adam stated happily. He gasped. "Oh, I know what to do! The elevator is stuck between the first and second floor. There are two remaining hoist cables holding it up. Bree, if you reach through the vent and grab one of them, you can use your super strength to pull the elevator up to the second floor."

"Got it!" I announced, taking off the vent. Taking hold of the wire, I pulled and backed up to the central of the hallway.

"Great! Pull it another five feet. It should be enough to raise the elevator to the second floor landing. Come on, Bree, use your strength."

"I got it," I insisted. I continued pulling. Right as I was backing up, I heard a snap as the cable broke. "Well, I had it," I corrected. "I don't know my own super strength!"

"Great idea, Adam," Chase remarked sardonically. "Now there's…" he started using his fingers to count down the remaining cables. "One cable holding the elevator!"

"Ooh! Chase can count to one! Bravo!" Adam cried, clapping. "Now I know why you guys are always making fun of me so much. I'm stupid!"

"Relax. There's one more," I stated, trying my hardest not to freak out. The idea of my stepbrother and Principal Perry falling to their death crossed my mind. I quickly shoved it aside. No, I could do it. I would do it. For Leo.

Reaching up into the vent, I grabbed the last cable.

"Okay, there's only one cable left. Don't pull it too fast," Chase warned.

"Okay," I said.

"And don't pull it too slow."

Well, that was redundant. "Okay," I repeated.

"Actually, you might wanna—"

"You might wanna stop talking!" I finished. Chase held his hands up in surrender. "What if this doesn't work?" I asked, worried.

I expected a short answer, but Adam gave a long answer. "Well, the traction cable will sever, causing the elevator to vertically free fall until it crashes into the basement, crushing it and everyone else inside."

I looked at him with wide eyes. I wasn't sure I could do this.

"But you will do it," Adam reassured.

I looked to the rope and then back to Adam. "I don't know how to control your bionics."

"I'll teach you," Adam reassured. "The key to pulling something heavy is remembering to keep a strong center of gravity. That way, you are lifting with your entire body instead of any one part. It also helps to keep a blank mind. Oh, man I miss that."

"Okay," I sighed. "Strong center of gravity, mind blank, here I go." I pulled and as I back up, I felt movement. Chase dashed over to check it out.

"Yes! It's working!" he cried. When he came back, I had tied the cable around the table. "We did it!"

We all hugged. Soon, Leo came out of the elevator and hugged us.

* * *

We all walked into the lab, smiling and standing close to each other. I hope that Mr. Davenport wouldn't figure out we had switched chips.

"Hey, guys! How was school? How'd the chip switch go?" he asked.

I sighed. "How'd you know?"

"First of all, Adam is reading a book instead of gnawing on it, and you left the extractors out," he said as he held out one of the extractors.

"Look, Mr. Davenport, we know you're upset. You were right; without our chips, we're like… totally useless," Chase stated. "Like normal people."

"Look, I'm glad you guys learned your lesson, but I'm very disappointed. Now, how big of a bill can I expect from the school?" he asked as he whipped out his checkbook.

Chase smirked. "None. We made it all look like an accident."

"Ha! Yes! Way to go!" He high fived each of us. After he high fived me, he held his hand in pain. "She has the strength right now, right?"

"Yeah." Chase patted Dad on the shoulder as Mr. Davenport hobbled to get some ice.

* * *

Upstairs...

"Were you expecting someone, Leo?" Tasha asked. Leo had come home from track early as the coaches I was an accident and presently hospitalized. The entire team had joined together in a silent prayer for her recovery. Leo shrugged, so Tasha opened the door.

"Hey, ma'am. It is Leo here for a game of basketball?" Kobe asked.

"Sure thing. Let me grab my siblings. How'd you know who I was, by the way?"

"I heard you say it," he answered. "These are my friends, Shaq, Derrick Fisher, Pau Gasol, and Shannon Brown."

About ten minutes later, the Davenport-Dooley and company found themselves at a rather bare park. Usually, families and kids hung out there all the time, even in December. Today, however, not a soul was there. The wind picked up, sending a swirl of reddish brown leaves across the basketball court. The professional basketball players dribbled their balls to the basketball court and absentmindedly shot around. Each player had brought his own ball.

"So, Leo, did she like it?" Kobe asked as he swished his shot.

"Like what?" A confused Leo asked.

"The tickets."

"Oh! Yes, she did. We've been tight since then," Leo said as he made a layup.

Meanwhile, Chase was shooting shots and kept missing.

"Why does this have to be so abstruse?" Chase asked.

Swishing a three, Shannon Brown laughed. "You're shooting too far away. Once you practice, learn some tips, it's rather easy."

Chase decided to do layups to get a hang of the sport. Leo talked to Shaqiulle O'Neal who showed him some dance moves. Adam and Pau Gasol chatted, and Bree texted Ethan. When the night sky became almost too dark for the players to see, everyone left.

* * *

December 15, Calla's Sweet 16, Chase's POV

My brain was presently attempting to process the scene. I had been in Calla's house a couple of times, but this seemed different. It must be the fact that I hardly glance at this room. Party balloons were set up all over the area, most of them reading Happy 16th birthday. Chips, cake, trailmix, and an assortment of food lay out in the kitchen. A load of presents was on the far side of the room near the closet, but Calla didn't seem to care as she talked to some of the guests at the party.

"Chase! Good to see you," Jaden announced as he approached. "Let me put your presents away. Go and grab some food."

I decided I should get some food. After piling up my plate with trail mix and a piece of cake, I slyly maneuvered past the guests and was about to sit down when I spotted a photograph of Calla. Several other pictures abutted the ball, showing Calla and Jaden at various sport games.

I turned around and walked right into a girl. The trail mix fell to the ground, and the cake landed on my shoe. The girl's drink landed on my shirt.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" the girl apologized. "I didn't see you. I was trying to get away from my ex-boyfriend."

I raised an eyebrow. "You invited your ex-boyfriend? Why?"

"Because he also happens to be Calla's ex-boyfriend, a no good cheater."

"As much as I'd love to hear about him, I should probably clean off," I stated. As I looked at my plate of trail mix covered in soda, I added, "And a new plate."

The girl laughed and grabbed some paper towels. "My name is Faith, Calla's cousin. I wish we could have met on much nicer notices. You are?"

"Chase Davenport, Calla's on-off friend." I tossed my plates and the cake in the trashcan. "I know her from school. We were friends before… the accident. I've been over here a couple of times. Not as often as my stepbrother does, though. He shows up just about every day."

"Wow. I didn't realize she had a boyfriend," Faith commented.

"Leo has a girlfriend. Calla should still be single," I corrected.

Faith nodded to say she understood, but I could tell otherwise. However, before I could say otherwise, Jaden told us Calla would be opening presents. After looking at Faith, the two of us took a seat together. The first present Calla opened was from Jessica, and it was a sweater.

"Well, this will come in handy," Calla commented.

Calla then opened other presents: gift cards, money, a makeup kit from Bree, jewelry, and a book about scientists making robots and having to fight back for their city.

"This one is Chase's present," Calla said. It was a rather small present. The box was smaller than the size of a yearbook. I'm sure Calla could guess what it was in a heartbeat. "It's a Demi Lovato CD! Thank you, Chase! She is one of my favorite artists! Thank you!" Calla hugged me.

After getting over the initial shock, I relaxed back into the couch. I am so glad Leo took us shopping for Calla's Sweet 16, because I was not even aware she was sixteen yet. In addition, I had no clue what to get her. Fortunately, Leo bailed me out. Speaking of Leo, Calla was opening Leo's gift. The card came first obviously.

"To Calla: finding this gift was harder than I thought. I went to four different stores to find this. While this won't exactly be of any use for the winter, I'm sure you will enjoy it. Leo," Calla read. She tore open the present to find a box. I for one was not surprised.

"A box," Calla said. She opened the box to find another box. "You'd best hope I don't get another box, Leo."

"No, keep going," Leo bribed, ignoring everyone's laughter.

Calla gave Leo a look before she opened the box. "It's a shirt. RS = 2GM/C^2. Hmm… wait. RS = 2GM/C^2! Is this Karl Schwartzchild's equation for the famous Albert Einstein's Theory of General Relativity?" Calla asked on the verge of squealing.

"Indeed it is," Leo responded coolly.

"That is so cool! Thank you!"

"Don't forget the tickets to the premiere of _The Lab Assistant_ on the 23rd."

"Get out! That movie looks so awesome! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Calla gushed, hugging Leo when he approached her.

Faith looked to me and said, "She's got the hots for him."

I smirked. "You have no idea."

* * *

Leo's POV

"Man, was that one good party!" Chase exclaimed as he took a seat in the back of Tasha's car. "Except for that one incident, everything was perfect. Thanks for helping me find the gift. Now, what about Christmas?"

"A silver snowflake necklace. She'll love it. Don't worry; I won't copy you," I promised. At that moment, my phone rang. Looking at the caller ID, I realized it was Janelle. I should probably answer that. "Hey, Janelle. What's up?"

"Hey, Leo. Have any plans for the Winter Break?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe. What about you?"

"My family and I are headed to a Ski Lodge and I'd like it if you would come."

"Sounds great! When is it?"

"From the twenty-second to January first."

"Oh."

"Do you have something that day?"

I was faced with a tough choice now. Join Janelle on her Winter Break trip, or see the movie with Calla and then have Principal Perry crash Christmas. The only way that I could think of that eluded it was if I left right after the movie. "On the twenty-third, yes. Can I come that day?"

"I'm afraid we'll be at the Ski Lodge by then. We leave the morning of the twenty-second."

I nodded somberly. I wanted to spend time with Janelle, but the only way it seemed I could do that would be if I were to ditch the movie. My options were either spend time with my girlfriend for the Winter Break, or let Perry crash Christmas. That was a no brainer. "Okay then. I can get there on the twenty-second."

"Sounds good! Love you!"

"Love you too. Bye." I hung up the phone, feeling that although I made the right decision, I was betraying myself. But I had no choice. I would not allow Principal Perry to crash into our house and then have Grandma Rose come. And deep in my heart, I knew I could not control this overwhelming emotion. I had to accept the fact that Calla **wanted** to watch the movie with me. I **had** to chose Calla over Janelle. Calla knew that I would do anything for Janelle in a heartbeat. Janelle was the love of my life, but Calla was much more. She was like my sister and if I had to make a decision between those two, I would pick have picked Calla no question. Yet, I felt betrayed, as if a small piece of Calla's soul had died with me.

I slammed my head up against the head rest, and my blood ran as cold as ice as I thought about choosing one over the other. Would spending time with Janelle really cost me my relationship with Calla?

* * *

**A/N:** So, ending on that ominous thought, what did you think of Calla's Sweet 16? I know the description for the event was utterly horrific, but I still did it. In regard to _The Lab Assistant_, I couldn't find any movie from 2012 that premiered on December 23, so I chose Lab Assistant because of Kihonne's story. _The Lab Assistant_ was/is about a Lab Assistant who has an invention go haywire and destroy the office. Now, he must use his own weapons to stop his own creation before it destroys the city. I don't know.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**AllAmericanSlurp: You guessed it.**

**Beverlie4055: As good as it was, that won't even scratch the surface of my later writing.**

**Anime Star99: No. I just made the ending different from the beginning. The beginning was right after the last chapter, and the ending was a few days after Calla kissed Chase on the cheek and Chase passed out.**

I'd like to get to sixty, hopefully more reviews by the time I update Twas the Mission Before Christmas. What? It's December in the timeline!


	13. Twas Mission Before Christmas

**A/N: Only two more chapters left before season 1 is done. Three if you count Mission Space having two parts. I don't think Santa will want to the disclaimer, and I certainly don't want to do it, so you all can make the disclaimer.**

**Warnings: Lenella, Challa, explosives, curse words. **

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Leo Dooley. Just the name sends shivers down my spine. What was it about Leo Dooley that made me completely lose myself? Is it his chocolate brown eyes, his well-cut haircut, his charismatic smile, or his strong sense of courage? While those are all appealing qualities, I have fallen in love with him for a completely different reason.

It was because Leo was always there for me. One day in October while we were performing something called The Call, I nearly died, no thanks to my friend, Bree. I nearly died yet again by the Davenport's mechanical robot, the Exoskeleton. If it wasn't for Leo getting me out of there, and to the hospital, I wouldn't be alive today.

At the hospital, and after twenty stitches to close my back wound, the doctors tested me for paralysis. Thankfully, I wasn't paralyzed. Due to the extent of the injury, I was going to be out of school until the middle of April. The two months following my injury would have been utterly depressing had it not been for Leo showing up every single day after track practice to make sure I was okay. The doctor also told me that due to limited movement, I would have to use a wheelchair when I wanted to go out.

During December, I had started seeing Leo in a different light. My compassion for him intensified when he shared with me the secret that he was from the future. He had been a true warrior back then. Sure, he lied to me and was using me just in case Victor came back, but I was too in love with him to care. I tried to kiss him, but he fled the house, leaving a confused and hurt me in the wake.

I've been replaying that moment in my head for quite some time. I remember every second of that moment. Every thought, every look I sent him, and every heart pounding second. The more I think about, the more I feel as if I screwed my one chance to be with Leo. In Leo's future, Chase was my fiancé, and fate would probably continue that way. However, Chase was a jerk. It wasn't until he explained why he was avoiding me and asked if we could start over as friends did I begin to feel that he was less than a jerk.

I loved Leo and was looking forward to going to the movies with him again. Unfortunately, fate had other plans. Janelle called to invite Leo to a Ski Lodge for the entire winter break. He accepted. So here I am, at the Davenport's house, depressed as hell, my wheelchair near the door just in case I need it. As if I would be doing any walking.

Leo's mom was going through the Christmas cards, Big D was going through some last minute reports in the lab, Bree was checking out the decorations, and Adam was making cookies while dressed as Santa. Chase was nowhere to be seen.

A ping on my cell phone told me I had gotten a new text. It was probably Leo asking how I was doing. I guessed right. I sighed. I was not in the mood to talk to Leo. Not after he bailed on the movie to hang out with Janelle. I sent him some snippy response. It didn't take long before Leo texted back.

_Wow! No need 2 get all snippy abt it! I'm with her because Perry crashes Christmas and I'd rather be anywhere else than there. - L_

I gasped, positioning myself upright. Perry was going to show up? You can add another thing to this nightmarish day. Depression, a horrible Christmas Eve, and Principal Perry crashing the Davenport's house. Could my life get any worse? Apparently, it could.

Suddenly, Adam walked over to me with a tray of cookies that were actually cooked. Adam was changing for the better, but I didn't know the reason why. He had gone on a diet some time ago and wasn't so easily distracted. His grades even improved to straight A's!

"Do you want a cookie?" he asked.

I shook my head. I wasn't in the mood for anything. Not since heart-break Leo was out with Janelle. Bree walked in from outside, looking a little irksome. "Why is our house covered in blinking lights? People already think we're weird. We don't need to shine a light on it!"

"Oh, I put them there. I want Santa to come to our house first," Adam said simply.

Bree shook her head. "Adam, we all love Christmas, but this is a little over the top." She told him. Suddenly, the door was kicked open, and Chase hopped in, tied up in Christmas lights. We all tried not to laugh. "That, however, is spot on." Bree high-fived Adam.

Chase glared at him. "Not funny, Adam!" he shouted.

Adam pointed to the door. "Get back up on the roof! You're ruining my display!" he accused.

Chase gave him a look. "I'm just lucky that a raccoon chewed me free!" he snapped. Seeing as how Bree wasn't going to do anything about it, I hobbled over to help untie him, but stopped when I heard the familiar mission alarm.

"Everyone, lab, now!" Big D ordered. I sat down in the wheelchair and Bree wheeled me down into the lab. Once we hit the lab floor, I stopped.

"We forgot Chase, didn't we?" I asked.

"Totally," Big D replied.

Before he could walk back upstairs, however, the elevator opened and a furious Tasha and Chase entered the lab.

"Donald? How could you forget your own son? And who had him tied up?" Tasha asked, hands on her hips.

"It was a mission alert thing. We dropped what we were doing. And Adam tied Chase up," Mr. Davenport explained.

"So, where is it coming from?" Chase asked once Tasha had gone back upstairs in the elevator.

"The alert is coming from facility X, my research center in the frozen tundra," Mr. Davenport explained.

"Wait, the tundra's near the north pole," Adam realized. Then he gasped. "Santa needs our help! You wrap, you tape, and I'll go hang with the elves."

"Dr. Evans? Are you there?" Mr. Davenport asked. We turned to see him typing away at the keyboard. Suddenly, a man's face appeared on the screen.

"Yeah, I'm here!" he yelled. "Although, there's been a major volcanic eruption nearby and we're experiencing aftershocks. I'm afraid if we don't act fa-" The transmission died.

"Oh, Merry Christmas to you too, Dr. Evans!" Adam said as Mr. Davenport tried to regain communications. "Rude."

"Sorry guys, I know the timing's not ideal," Mr. Davenport told them.

"It's okay, Mr. Davenport," Chase replied. "We know what we have to do."

Adam nodded. "Yep. Let's crack open some eggnog and hit it hard after the New Year!" He ran off to get the Christmas drink. Bree ran to get him while Chase grabbed their mission suits. Big D and I kept trying to re-contact Dr. Evans.

"Well, I'm not going to let this mission ruin my Christmas spirit," Adam declared. He faced me. "Hat me!"

I laughed and tossed him a red Santa hat. Chase looked at Adam as he pulled it on. "Really, Adam? A Santa hat with the mission suits?"

"Hey, if the ladies at the bank can wear them at work, so can I," Adam retorted.

"I can't re-establish contact with Dr. Evans. The volcano must have blocked out satellite communications," Mr. Davenport reasoned.

I looked worried. "Crap. The earpieces won't work without satellite. Mr. Davenport and I won't be able to talk to you guys."

"We'll manage. See you guys later," Chase said as they left the room.

"I'm going to go see what's on TV," I said as I wheeled myself to the elevator door. Exiting the lab, I headed over to the couch and flipped through channels on the TV. In the end, I decided to play a card game called Spit that my brother taught me. Tasha joined in and we played for a while, sipping hot cocoa and munching on cookies.

A few games later, the doorbell rang. "I got it!" I figured it was carolers, so I opened the door. I saw Principal Perry instead.

"Hey, Parker," she greeted.

"Oh no."

I slammed the door in her face and tried to find a place to hide. Meanwhile, Tasha went to open the door.

"Hi… Principal Perry?" Tasha was surprised to see her.

"Sorry to bother you," Principal Perry apologized before Tasha could speak. "But I ran into some car trouble while doing one of my favorite yuletide traditions."

"Oh, were you driving around looking at Christmas lights?" she asked.

Principal Perry shook her head. "No. I was tearing through puddles, trying to splash carolers!" she replied cheerfully. "Anyway, I took a corner too fast and accidently ran over some of your decorations." She pulled out a flattened Santa Claus. It had tire marks right through it, as if she had been trying to hit it.

"Nice aim," Donald replied sarcastically. "What are you driving? A tractor?"

"I'm stuck. I popped a tire and my cell phone's dead. Although, I would be surprised if I managed to get any cell phone service up here on Rich Man Mountain." Principal Perry reached for our home phone.

"Actually, we like to call it Billionaire Beau," Donald corrected.

Principal Perry glared at him. "On the phone!" she yelled, and then grabbed my hot cocoa.

"Hey! That's mine!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, shut it, Parker!" Principal Perry snapped.

Knowing I wouldn't get it back, I sighed and rested myself on the couch. Finally, a voice picked up on the other end. "Hello? Harry? I had another accident. I'm going to need a tow…No! The cat wasn't driving this time…uh-huh…what? Great!" She slammed the phone down and looked at us. "There's only one driver tonight, and thirty people are ahead of me on the list."

"Principal Perry, what are your Christmas plans?" Tasha asked.

"Not much, just enjoying my cats' production of the Nutcracker with me as the stage." I was appalled at that statement. "The soundtrack comes courtesy of my belly growls."

"You are more than welcome to spend Christmas with us," Tasha offered.

Donald shook his head. "No, she's really not," he said.

Principal Perry smiled. "I couldn't!" she said, giving him and I hope. "At least not without grabbing a few things from my car."

I looked at Tasha. "What curse have you brought to us this holiday?" I seethed.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

When we finally got to facility X, it was night time. We headed inside the building, the temperature far below freezing. Not to mention how dangerous all the volcanic ash was for our health.

The place was a mess, things toppled over and broken machinery on the ground. A voice from behind startled us as we looked over the disaster zone. "Oh, good! You made it!"

We turned to see Dr. Evans, wearing a Viking hat with wires around it. "Did we really just risk our lives to save a guy in a Viking helmet?" Bree demanded.

Dr. Evans looked surprised. "Oh, this?" He took off the helmet. "This is my TV antenna. When the ash cloud clears, I get great reception. All two Eskimo channels."

"Is everything okay here?" I was _so_ hoping he would say yes. I wanted to get back before morning.

"Well, the volcano really shook things up, communications are down, and the pizza guy is four years late," he informed us. "But, other than that, I'm good."

Bree groaned. "Great. Another genius with bad jokes. Merry Christmas to me!" she said sarcastically, a fake smile on her face.

Dr. Evans didn't even notice. "Wow, I can't believe I'm finally getting the chance to meet the bionic super-humans I've heard so much about," he exclaimed. "Let me show you around."

He took us by our shoulders and spun us around in a circle. "This is my lab/bedroom/kitchen/that's pretty much it."

Bree looked at him in awe. "You live here all alone?" she asked, curious. He nodded. "With no brothers?" He shook his head. "Does this place have a guest house?"

"Sorry, this is it," he apologized. "And I'm sorry about the mess. Things have really gone downhill since my hologram wife left me."

We all stared at him, but he grinned. "I'm kidding! We actually get along great."

"Hey, guys, check it out! A giant crystal ball! I'm going to ask it a question," Adam called, standing near a glass ball with glowing green rays floating inside of it. "When will Chase start to look like a man?"

"Careful!" Dr. Evans ran and pushed Adam away from the glass ball. "That's a gamma sphere. It's a containment vessel for the most powerful energy known to man; gamma rays. If we can harness these, we can solve the world's energy problem. Davenport and I have been working on this for years."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. I've been trying to develop a gamma sphere for Mr. Davenport!" There was no way _this_ idiot had finished before me.

"Well, I guess I beat you to it, little guy," Dr. Evans replied, patting my head as if I was a little puppy.

I glared at him. I hated when people treated me like a little kid just because I was a little short for my age.

"But don't feel bad. Nobody's perfect. In fact, if they gave out medals for trying, you would have a gold."

I stared at him. "Are you patronizing me?"

"It's pat-tronzing," he corrected. "And yes."

"You do realize I'm the smartest person on the planet?"

He frowned. "And every time you have to say it, it diminishes it just a little bit."

Adam and Bree laughed. "Are you watching this?" Bree asked Adam.

He nodded. "I can't look away."

I glared at Dr. Evans, but he didn't seem to notice. "Luckily, the sphere wasn't damaged during the eruption," he said, turning back to the gamma sphere. "Even the slightest crack could have had catastrophic consequences."

"Like what?" Adam asked, curious.

"The gamma rays would have blown a hole in the atmosphere and wiped out twenty percent of the population," Dr. Evans explained.

Bree smirked. "Well, that is Davenport Industries. Risking the fate of the world since 1992."

I looked at Dr. Evans. "Come on, Dr. Evans, we have to get you out of here," I told him.

He shook his head. "I can't leave until I've stabilized a few things. If you all help me, this won't take very long."

I smirked. "Oh. Oh, it won't take long, because I'm smart," I assured him.

"You said it again!" he told me, making a motion to symbolize my intelligence going down.

I gritted my teeth, trying not to yell at the man.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Wow. That was the only word that came to mind as I hauled my suitcase up into my room. I was breath taken by the view outside my window. A white canvas covered the vast landscape, and skiers below were idly chatting as the wind kissed their cheeks. Large flakes fell from up above as if people were having a pillow fight. It was magical.

No sooner did I finish unpacking did someone knock on my door. When I opened it, I saw a bundled up Janelle. She must have had on four layers of clothing!

"Hey, Leo. Do you want to go skiing with me?"

"I'd love to! Except I've never gone skiing before," I confessed sheepishly.

"Well, lucky for you, I go skiing here all the time. I will teach you. In return, you have to buy me a hot chocolate," Janelle bribed.

I laughed. "Tough, but fair my love. Let me get changed. Meet you by the Ski Rental in a half hour."

"A half hour?" Janelle cried. "How long does it take for you to get dressed?"

I shrugged. "Twenty minutes."

Janelle laughed and leaned against my door for support. "Good one, Leo. Oh, you're being serious? Okay then. See you in a half hour."

As soon as Janelle left, I opened my drawer that held my sweaters and started to compare which would make the better undershirt.

* * *

For the next few days, I spent so much time skiing and hanging out with Janelle and her family that I barely had time to text Calla what I was doing and ask how she was doing. This Winter Break has been a blast! Except for skiing. I sucked eggs. My feet were so cold after the first go; I thought my toes would fall off. Half of my time spent inside was soaking my feet in the spa.

"Leo! Time more skiing!" Janelle cried.

I groaned inwardly, but pulled a smile to let Janelle know I was ready. If I smiled any tighter, my face would likely crack. "Can't wait!"

"My dad is going to do your lesson for today. I will start up a fire for when you get back."

"Yes!" I breathed in relief. "Please do!"

Janelle's dad laughed and led me to the Ski Rentals. An eternity later, but was actually two hours in real time, I carried my frozen arse into the living room, ready for the soothing embers of the fire to wash over and warm me up.

When I got there, however, it wasn't the fire that warmed me up.

It was the mood. It was so magnificent that I wanted to cry. I didn't. The lights were dimmed down to mere nothingness, and the only light that seeped through the darkness came from the orange, yellow embers in the fireplace. The flames frolicked around the room, illuminating Janelle in an almost glorious light. She was the angel in the room. The only thing mission was the halo.

On the table nearest Janelle sat two steaming mugs of hot chocolate, large, fluffy marshmallows sticking out of the cup. The heavenly aroma of Hershey syrup swam across the air and into my nostrils in such a way that I was drooling on the inside. Janelle was seated on the right side of the couch with the only remaining spot being right beside her. She had picked it good.

I felt a searing pain in my chest, a burning, flaming ache. How many times had I wanted this? Too many, that's for sure. Almost unconsciously, I sat down next to Janelle. My palms were sweaty, my heart was pounding so hard I thought an earthquake would start, and I found myself stumbling for words.

"Here's your hot chocolate, Leo," Janelle stated, holding out a cup, completely oblivious to the fact that I was about to have a heart attack right in front of her.

"Th-tha-thanks," I stuttered, reaching for it. As soon as our hands touched, I felt the static. Almost instantly, the blood seemed to rush to all of my other body parts. Right then, it felt to me as if my body was about to explode.

Quickly averting my gaze, I took a sip. It did little to clear my dry throat. The smell of Janelle's shampoo wafted through my nose, and I had to try to force myself not to lean over and sniff in all that rosy goodness. I wanted all of her tonight, but I knew that would not be a wise move.

Seconds turned into minutes, and with each minute, the harder it was to keep my emotions in control. There was a wild beast inside me roaring to be set free, but I wouldn't let it in fear that I would do something I would later regret. Finally, not being able to take the silence anymore, I faced Janelle.

For a second, I couldn't breathe. I had seen her so many times, both on her good days and on her bad days. I had talked with her so extensively that I knew everything there was to know about her. I knew if she was lying or if she was telling the truth. Yet, in all the times that I had seen her, I had never seen her in a light such like this.

I must have been staring for a long time because Janelle suddenly asked, "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out."

"I'm fine," I found myself saying. However, I knew I could not convince her or myself that it was true.

Janelle nodded and smiled. The smile was flawless. If the earth could see this, it would be smiling as well. It was at that moment that I decided I would not make the same mistake twice. Bree was the love of my life, but there would be plenty of time to win her over later. Right now, I would experience the joy of being in a relationship with my first girlfriend.

Leaning in so that our faces were almost touching each other, with as much sincerity as I could, I muttered, "I was a fool to ever forget about you." Before Janelle could say anything, I kissed her. Right on the lips. It wasn't exactly the intense, romantic kiss that I used to have with her back in the future when we were together, but it was still pretty okay.

Except that Janelle almost fell back in shock. Quickly regaining her composure, Janelle leaned in and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her neck and deepened the kiss, enjoying every second of it. Fate had taken Janelle from me. Now, it was giving me a second chance. I could only hope fate wouldn't turn out to be a bitch and have Victor kill Janelle.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Thanks for lending a hand, guys," Dr. Evans said as we finished securing the last of the machinery and cases.

"No problem. Glad we could help," I replied. "Because you needed it. Yup! Brilliant scientist rescued by a fifteen year old. You, sir, are welcome." I sauntered away to check on the last of the cases. Suddenly, a low grumbling noise echoed around the room.

"What's that noise?" Bree demanded.

The rumbling noise echoed again. "Aftershock!" Dr. Evans and I yelled at the same time. "Brace yourselves!"

I ducked behind the door frame, holding onto it as my siblings hid beside the two oil tanks, Adam covering Bree in case part of the ceiling broke. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped and a loud alarm went off. I looked at Dr. Evans to make sure he was okay, but something else caught my eye. Something bad.

"Uh, Dr. Evans?" I pointed at the very visible, large crack in the gamma sphere.

"Oh no!" he gasped as he, Adam, and Bree followed my gaze.

"That looks dangerous," Adam said nervously, stating the obvious.

Dr. Evans pushed me away from the sphere. "Don't get to close. If that sphere breaks, the gamma rays will mix with the ash cloud and say goodbye northern hemisphere."

I looked at him. "Can we patch the crack?" I asked.

He looked at me with a patronizing look on his face. "Patch the crack?" he repeated. I nodded. "Billion dollar technology, unstable energy source, and you want to patch the crack. Sure, let's put a little chewing gum in there and see if that works."

I was seriously getting tired of this guy treating me like I was an idiot. "I'm starting to see why the hologram wife left." I commented dryly.

He looked at me, offended before watching the gamma sphere. "The more oxygen that gets in that crack, the worse this is going to get," Dr. Evan exclaimed, cautiously backing up.

"Wait! Maybe I can temporarily contain it with my force field!" I suggested.

Dr. Evans nodded. "Right! And I'll come up with a more permanent solution," he agreed, running towards his lab equipment as I created my force field and focused it around the gamma sphere.

This had to work. It just had to.

**Leo's POV**

If you know anything about time travel, it is that each moment is like a ripple in the ocean. You never know which way the current is going to take until you are swept up in it. You think you are doing something right, then bam! Your life gets sent in a completely different direction. Hooking up with Janelle did that.

Right after Janelle and I finished our make out session, we finished our drinks and headed into our room. There, I took out my phone.

_Having a blast! How are you? – L_

_Just gr8, not that u care. Go hang out with your girl toy, Janelle. No doubt you like spending time w her &amp; not ur family. – C_

_Wow! No need 2 get all snippy abt it! I'm with her because Perry crashes Christmas and I'd rather be anywhere else than there. –L_

I didn't get a response back. Thirty minutes later, it was time to go to sleep. Tomorrow was Christmas, and I couldn't wait to get that state of the art QHT video game system.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"The gamma rays are melting a hole in my force field!" I yelled at Dr. Evans as the rays started to destroy it. "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to contain it."

"You have to! I don't have a fix yet!" he called back.

"Shocking," I said dryly.

"So when these gamma rays hit, we'll be pretty much goners?" Adam asked.

I chuckled. "Well, we'll be, but you should be fine since your head is full of lead," I replied.

Dr. Evans gasped. "Yes! Lead!" he exclaimed.

I followed his thinking right away, but Adam thought he was being insulted. "Hey! Dr. Smarty, we just met. You don't have that privilege yet!" he snapped.

"No, Adam! Lead can contain the gamma rays!" I explained happily.

Dr. Evans nodded eagerly. "Exactly! Davenport made this building out of lead to keep everyone from spying on his secret technology. All we have to do is rig enough explosives to implode on the gamma sphere," he said.

"That's a great idea!" Bree exclaimed.

Adam grinned. "Blowing stuff up on Christmas? It is the most wonderful time of the year."

* * *

**Calla's POV**

Man! I thought that Principal Perry was loud when she was awake. I didn't realize just how loudly she snored. It had woken us all up at five in the morning, and we could barely hear each other as we tried to exchange gifts. So far, I'd gotten a pair of shoes from Jessica, sweaters from Kaitlyn and Jaden, a pair of boots from Adam, a new sketching book from Bree, and a snowflake necklace from Chase. Leo's gift remained unopened, but only because I didn't want to open it.

Tasha pulled a new scarf out of a box. "Thank you for the scarf, Donald!" she yelled over the sound of Principal Perry's snoring.

Big D frowned, unable to hear her. "What?" he yelled. My mom repeated herself. "Oh, you're welcome!"

Big D got up, walked over to Principal Perry's tent, shook it to shut her up, and then looked at me. "What did you get from Leo?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Don't know yet. I figured I'd wait until I got home to figure that out," I lied. I intended to throw it away when I got home. Leo, stupid jerk!

The sound of jingling told me Principal Perry was awake. I looked up to see her scratching her behind. I quickly looked away. No way was I going to forget that ever again.

"Merry Christmas, Principal Perry. I hope you slept well." Big D smiled at said woman.

She glared back at him. "Mind your own business!" she snapped. She gasped, seeing the presents. "Ooh! Santa came! What did I get?" She started looking among the presents for a name tag that said 'Terry' on it.

"Hopefully some new PJs because those just ripped," Big D commented, looking anywhere but at Principal Perry.

Tasha reached over for a gift, and grabbed the one nearest me. She handed it to Principal Perry, who ripped it open to reveal a brand new, state of the art QHT video game system. More likely than not, that was supposed to be for Leo. "A new game system? I can exchange this for a nice blouse and two pairs of slacks. The good kind that you don't have to iron or wash!"

Half an hour later, I rolled myself down into the lab with a couple of Christmas movie cases, a bowl of popcorn, and a plate full of Christmas cookies.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Deck the halls with large explosives. Boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, BOOM!" Adam sang cheerfully as he and Bree set up the explosives.

"Okay!" Bree and I both really wanted him to stop singing. "The charges are set, now all we have to do is light this fuse to start the implosion."

"We'll only have fifteen seconds to get out of the blast zone once the fuse is lit," I told Adam, making sure he wouldn't set off the bombs too early.

"That'll be plenty of time," Adam announced.

Dr. Evans walked up to him. "Okay, Adam, light the fuse."

Adam nodded. "Got it." He shot a laser at the fuse and I released my force field. The second I released my force field, the gamma rays started seeping out through the crack. I ran for the door. Adam and I made it out of the facility first, Bree and Dr. Evans behind us because she had to go back for him.

We hit the ground as the large explosives levelled the complex. "Mr. Davenport won't be happy about that," Adam commented.

No, no he would not.

"Did it work? I can't see anything." Dr. Evans demanded.

I patted his shoulder. "That should wear off." I promised him. "We need to get you out here. Adam, where's the transport?"

"I parked it in the garage under… Facility X," Adam hesitated. "Really sorry."

We all, with the exception of Dr. Evans, looked at the destroyed facility. Bree sighed and stepped forward. "All right, Dr. Evans, hop on. You're first."

She got ready for him to get on her back so she could speed him to safety. Instead, the blinded man thought I was Bree and jumped onto my back. "Ready when you are missy!" he told me.

I pushed him off. "Get off me!" I shouted.

He laughed. "She's a feisty little thing, isn't she?"

I rolled my eyes as Bree helped him onto her back. She sped him back to one of Mr. Davenport's other labs, then got Adam, and finally me and brought us back home.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

It was about six o'clock when Tasha entered the lab. Big D had joined me during my third movie, and we were currently watching the Grinch that Stole Christmas.

"You know, after spending time with Perry, the Grinch doesn't seem like such a bad guy," Big D commented. I agreed.

"What are you three doing down here?" Tasha questioned.

I looked up from my now empty popcorn bowl. "What we do every day at school. Hiding from Principal Perry," I replied innocently.

Tasha rolled her eyes in annoyance. "She is our guest. It is rude to leave her upstairs by herself," She reminded us, sitting down on Big D's lap. "So go upstairs and let us know when she's gone."

I looked at them, and I was about to tell Tasha no, when I saw the three very tired looking bionic superheroes walk through the door.

"You're back!" "It's so good to see you guys!" "Merry Christmas!" We all exclaimed, running to give them hugs.

"How'd the mission go?" Big D asked.

Chase smiled. "Yes," he replied.

Well, something obviously went wrong.

"Well, how's my research facility?" Big D asked, noticing how Chase didn't exactly answer his question.

"You wouldn't even recognize it," Bree told him. He seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Hey, why are we down here when the presents are up there?" Adam asked. He, Bree, and Chase started to go upstairs.

"Wait, wait! Not so fast." I stopped them. They looked at me. "Principal Perry is upstairs. I repeat: Perry is in the house!"

They all considered that for a brief moment. "You know I am very tired." "Yeah, I could use some sleep." "See you in the new year!"

They started to walk to their capsules. "Freeze!" Tasha cried, stopping them. "Look, the poor woman is all alone and it's Christmas! At least we're all together. So let's make the best of it, right?"

Big D nodded. "Absolutely…not," he finished. "Enough is enough. We are going to march up there right now and tell her 'Vamoose lady! This is our Christmas!'"

"Yeah!" we all cheered. Adam, Bree, and Big D started to run upstairs.

"She can't see us in our mission suits," Chase reminded everyone.

Big D nodded. "Well, hurry up and get changed! I'm not telling her without back up," he said. I waited for them in the main lab while Mr. and Mrs. Davenport waited by the elevator.

Chase was the first to finish changing. I raised an eyebrow at him as he walked over to me. "Facility X?" I asked.

He smirked guiltily. "Totally levelled," he replied. I high fived him. "Oh, hey! You're wearing your necklace."

I smiled. "Yeah, thanks. It's really pretty."

Before anything romantic could happen, Adam and Bree walked out then, and we headed upstairs, Adam wheeling me upstairs. The second we hit the main floor, a wonderful aroma hit my noses. We walked into the kitchen to see Principal Perry surrounded by wonderful foods.

"Principal Perry, we…smell food," Big D trailed off. "What are you doing?" he asked.

She smiled. "Making dinner. What's it look like?" she asked.

We all gravitated towards the food. "Principal Perry, this is amazing!" Tasha said.

I looked at Principal Perry, shocked. "Wow. I can't believe you actually did something nice!"

Chase nodded. "It's Christmas miracle."

It really was the most rational explanation, aside from aliens.

"It's nothing," Principal Perry replied. "I figured I crashed your holiday; it was the least I could do."

Tasha smiled. "Oh, look, how fancy? She made a Christmas goose."

"Actually, that's a swan from the pond down the street," Principal Perry replied. "Did you know you can walk right up to them?"

Suddenly, I gasped. "Oh yeah! How could I forget? I have your presents in my bag. I'll go get them."

"I'll help," Chase offered and started to follow me out of the room.

"Hold up!" Principal Perry ordered. We stopped, and looked at her.

"Uh, guys?" Chase asked, a little confused. Adam laughed, understanding what was going on.

"What?" I asked.

Bree giggled. "Look up," she told us.

We looked up and saw the piece of mistletoe hanging over our heads. We looked back at each other, and there was a moment of silence, then I turned to Adam.

"Dude, mistletoe? Really?" I asked. "I'm the only one in the house not related to you, aside from Principal Perry. What were you thinking?"

Adam opened his mouth to answer, but I raised a hand to stop him. "Actually, I probably don't want to know."

Bree gasped. "Wait a second!" she exclaimed. She ran off somewhere and came back a few seconds later, holding a camera. She held it up, ready to take a picture. "Now you can kiss."

"Oh, for goodness sake!" I exclaimed. Out of irritation, I leaned forward, gave Chase a peck on the cheek, and turned to the others. "Happy now?" Nobody said anything. "Good, because I want to hand out gifts."

I skipped back to the guest room and started to collect the presents. It was at that moment, a text from Leo came. That was the first one I recalled getting today. It was probably the same thing he always asked. How was I doing? Although, my mind was telling me not to bother, I opened the text, only to find out it wasn't a text.

There were pictures. Of him and Janelle. One in particular caught my eye. It was a picture of the two of them kissing. I couldn't take it anymore, so I lay down my phone on the coffee table and sobbed. I sobbed because the guy I love couldn't be with me. Chase, who was grabbing the presents, heard me crying, and pulled me into a hug. The two of us rocked back and forth in each other's arm for a minute.

"You love him, don't you?" Chase asked.

All I could do was nod. My Christmas without Leo was falling apart for me.

"It'll be okay," Chase assured.

"I bet it will," I sniffed, wiping my tears. "I'm headed home."

Picking up Leo's present, I ordered Chase to take me home, which he did. As soon as I got home, I threw Leo's present in the trash.

* * *

**A/N: And that was the Calla/Chase ending. By the way, I'm starting a second summer course tomorrow, so updates for next chapter will be horrific. Just thought I'd let you know. Let me know if Lenelle's kiss was all right for you guys or if the scene and the part prior to the kiss was too much. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing (Can't answer reviews, sorry!)**

**Beverlie4055**

**Czechm8**

**Maeph93**

**Guest**

**Czechm8**

**Next up, Concert in a Can! Plus some pre-New Year stuff. PEACE!**


	14. Concert In A Can

**A/N: Hey, everybody! This might be the last chapter I'm going to be able to get up before I go on my cruise in August and get my first drink. I turned 21 on the 16****th****, but didn't get a drink because I had a midterm on the 17****th****. I would have posted this up earlier, but my computer was taken away for lying. I've learned my lesson and I'm glad to be back.**

**Most of the reviews from now on I will be answering from the bottom, but this one I feel I have to have up here, so:**

**TheEvilOne: I am aware that it is plagiarism. As for getting out of hand, that is your preference. It is not mine. I agree that chapter 4 was bad, but I digress with chapters 5 and 13. Now, you might say that because you didn't like the episodes and or the pairings, but I'm sure you could think of which chapter was the better of the two. Kihonne's or mine. I asked her about the story and Kihonne said: "Some of the scenes I feel are a little TOO similar to mine, but for the most part I find that it's alright. You're doing your own thing for the most part, and I think that it's alright. If I felt like you're going overboard, like taking too much from my story, I would message you so that we could talk about it. But yeah, this is pretty much what I've been expecting."**

**She hasn't messaged me, so she must be fine with it. That and she is supportive as to where I am going in the story with Lenelle starting first and then turning to Lella. You can gladly report it if you'd like, but I don't think you are going to get Fanfiction to remove this story. If I had been plagiarizing without her permission, (I plagiarized with another story and had my account suspended a few days and the story removed. Not that big of a deal now since I have TWO fanfiction accounts) you would win. But do whatever you'd like.**

**Wow, this review turned out way too long. Sorry about the rambling. This chapter is pretty original seeing as how I include Marcus's POV for about half the story and Leo joins the band. **

**To readers, if you don't know all ready, Mission Space will be broken into two chapters. Here is Concert in a Can.**

**A/N 2: Scene starts a couple of days after Christmas. Leo and Janelle are a couple.**

**A/N 3: Before I forget, there is a poll on my profile that asks what pairings you want to have happen in the story, so go and vote if you'd like.**

* * *

**December 28, Jaden's POV**

Something was wrong with Calla. Ever since I got home, I begin noticing how unenthusiastic Calla was. She would spend most of the time staring into space. Her eating habits had become lackluster lately. Something was wrong with my sister, and I was determined to figure out what. First thing, though, I needed someone to talk to, and Calla was not that person.

Getting up from the couch, I started toward the door when I noticed a present thrown in the trashcan. The curiosity getting the better of me, I picked it up and saw a letter with Calla's name attached. After reading the letter, my concern for Calla grew. She had thrown away Leo's present, the same Leo that I could tell she cared for deeply. I had to figure out what was wrong with her.

I quickly dialed my ex-girlfriend's number, but didn't hear from her. Usually, she'd pick up once she saw my name. Looking through my contacts, I was baffled when I saw that I had Jessica's number. Why would I have Jessica's number? Oh well. Now was not the time to worry.

Jessica was there, and she agreed to come over once she heard something wasn't right with Calla. In ten minutes, I opened the door for her and showed her the present.

"Uh oh. This is bad," she commented.

"I know!" I stated. "She likes him, so why would she throw it away?"

"I'll talk to her and try to figure it out. You stay put and I'll—"

"She's my sister! We'll both talk to her," I compromised.

Jessica agreed and the two of us headed upstairs into Calla's room. What we saw only heightened our worry. Calla's room was messy. Calla's room was _never _messy. She always kept everything in an orderly fashion, and now books, clothes, laundry baskets, and some disgusting smell that I didn't even want to try to guess littered the room. Right now, Calla was in bed.

"Calla, care to explain?" Jessica asked as she held out the present for Calla to see.

Calla craned her neck to see the present. "Leo," she said before turning back to stare into space.

"I'm guessing he and Janelle got together, and that's why you don't want to open the present," Jessica guessed, feeling confident she was correct.

Calla nodded without even looking at her.

"Well, just open the present. Leo will give you something useful," I stated. "He seems to know you so well."

"No," Calla said.

"Calla, open the present," Jessica begged.

"No."

"Open the present!" Jessica ordered forcefully.

"No."

"Open it!"

"No!"

"Open it!"

"FINE!" Calla shouted, done arguing with her friend. "Just give me the darn present."

Jessica tossed Calla Leo's present, which she tore to pieces relatively quickly. I recognized it to be Icy Hot Smart Relief.

"That will help relieve your back pain!" I cried in excitement.

"Man, Leo sure does pick the best gifts! If I wasn't pursuing Adam, I'd go after Leo in a heartbeat!" Jessica replied, equally excited as I was.

All a shocked Calla could do was shrug.

* * *

**Janelle's POV, December 31**

"14, 13, 12…" people began chanting.

"Man, this vacation has been a blast!" I commented.

"10, 9, 8…"

"I agree," Leo commented.

"I think I know a way to make it better," I mused.

"How's that?"

"5, 4, 3…"

I leaned in and passionately kissed him for about ten seconds before I let go. The special New Year's Kiss had been complete. Leo and I had been together for less than a week. With a new year coming up, I had full confidence that we would stay together much longer.

* * *

**Leo's POV, January 15**

Today was the day Marcus would officially enter my life. I remember every word that the Douglas in my timeline had said. _"When you meet Marcus, get on his good side so we can hook up earlier." _I was determined to keep that promise. I hadn't told Adam, Bree, or Chase that Marcus was an android with short, brown hair whose father was Douglas Davenport, and I wasn't about to anytime soon.

"Class, welcome our new student, Marcus… Marcus…How do you pronounce your last name?"

"Just call me Marcus," Marcus said.

"Welcome to English! You are pairing up with Leo over there in the far corner," the teacher instructed.

I raised my hand and Marcus strolled over and dumped his backpack on the chair.

"So, what brings you here?" I asked.

"Dad's job," he said.

"That's cool. Are you any good with instruments?"

"Yeah, actually I am. I play the guitar. What about you?"

"I do the bongos," I lied.

"Cool." Marcus smiled.

I smiled as well. This was working out easier than I had imagined.

* * *

**Janelle's POV**

When I got out of class, I noticed my boyfriend, Leo, talking with a boy I didn't recognize. Whoever he was, Leo was probably talking to him for a reason. Either that or he was being kind.

Seeing me from over his shoulder, he motioned for me to come over. I figured he wanted to show me off, so I came to him.

"Well, it's been cool talking to you. I'll see you later today, hopefully. Marcus, this is my girlfriend, Janelle. Janelle, this is Marcus," Leo greeted.

I smiled and offered him my hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm new," he said.

"Nice to meet you, too," I said. Then I saw his guitar, a beautiful red masterpiece. "Cool guitar!" I commented.

"Thanks. Do you play?" Marcus asked curiously.

I shook my head. "I never tried," I replied.

"Janelle and I are headed to lunch to eat today's special. I hope to see you around, man," Leo said, fist-bumping Marcus.

"All right. You too," Marcus said.

Leo threw his arm over my shoulder and led me into the cafeteria. On the way there, I heard a guitar solo. Looking over Leo's shoulder, I saw Chase playing.

"So, Chase plays guitar?" I asked.

"Not exactly. You see, he is using his bionics to play a solo. Later on, he, Marcus, Adam and I are going to form a band together. I am going to be playing the bongos. As soon as I learn how."

I couldn't help but laugh.

He took his arm off my shoulder as if it were poison. "The bongos aren't that hard!" he defended.

"How would you know if you never played them?" I challenged.

"I played them once in the old timeline," Leo verified. "I'm bound to be rusty, but it can't be that hard. I figure I'll do one day of practice then play."

I rolled my eyes. Even if he was from the future, no one could be that good. Right?

I took a seat next to Leo at the popular table. The football players, the cheerleaders, and the other popular people were there as well. They all gave Leo high fives as if they knew him for years.

"Leo, man, thanks for helping me out. I never would be passing History without your help," Trent said.

"No problem. I could have gotten you to study less and still get the same grade, but seeing as how you hardly study and get A's, it's worth it."

"I know of one person who is like that," I said, looking off in Chase's direction.

Leo grinned and dug into his Chinese food.

After lunch when the table had left and it was just Leo and I, I asked Leo, "You said Marcus, you and your brothers are doing a band. Don't you think it's a bit too soon?"

"A bit soon for what? Taking the deeply committed step of jamming together?" he asked as he headed toward his next class. "No. Besides, I made a promise to someone I would befriend him."

"Who is him?"

"Douglas Davenport, Donald Davenport's brother who faked his death. He was the one who created Marcus. Marcus is an android, not a human. He is bionic like Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"Oh, um… okay then. I will see you after track." I kissed Leo and left. No sooner was I on my way to my class did someone grab my shoulder and turn me around. It was Marcus.

"How does he know I'm an android?" he asked, his eyes a sinister green.

"I don't know," I lied, wanting to protect Leo's secret. "You could ask him. Now, I've got to get to class."

I shook him off and turned to leave, but Marcus bent my arm backwards and walked towards a storage closet.

"Let go of me!"

I tried to struggle free, but he had one tight grip. Was he that strong or was it his bionics? I didn't bother asking until he led me into the closet.

"I don't know what the hell you're taking about. Now, how does he know I'm an android?"

"Like I'm telling you!" I spat.

Marcus let go of my arm and pinned me against the wall with one hand. With his other hand, I gasped as blades shot out from his knuckles.

"Fine then," he seethed. I'll find out one way or another, cupcake. And if I figure out you know, then you'll be sorry!"

Marcus then left.

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

Something was wrong. Really wrong. How did Leo know I was an android and that my creator was Douglas Davenport if he hadn't even met him? Donald might have told Adam, Bree, and Chase about Douglas's death, but if they all thought Douglas was dead, why did Leo know otherwise?

After I received Donald Davenport's address, I texted Chase that a family emergency had come up and that I would be over as soon as possible. I turned my phone off right afterwards, not bothering for a response and jogged home so people wouldn't realize I had bionics.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be befriending Adam, Bree, and Chase," Douglas greeted.

"I am, but we have a problem. I overheard their stepbrother, Leo, talking to his girlfriend. He somehow knows I am a bionic android."

"What! But that's impossible!" Douglas shouted, banging his fist on desk. "He's never seen us before! In fact, no one knows about you. Not even the government!"

"There's more. He says he knows that you created me and that you faked your own death."

"But that's impossible!" Douglas shouted, banging his fist on the same desk and knocking over a stack of papers in frustration. "How does he know that?"

I shrugged. I did not know how he knew that.

Douglas began walking around the lab, muttering curse words under his breath. He stopped cursing and starting wandering around the lab. Finally, right when I was about to tell him to stop pacing, Douglas turned to face me.

"Leo must somehow know you are bionic. Only, he doesn't want to expose you, but why?"

"I don't know, but I do know that you made him a promise that he would befriend me."

Douglas frowned. "What? That is impossible! I've never seen that kid in my life! Are you absolutely sure?"

"Positive. Let me play the conversation for you," I said, inserting my finger into the computer.

Douglas watched as the conversation played. He shook his head in confusion when it was over. "This just isn't adding up. I think it's time to find out about this Leo character."

"I agree. More likely than not, we can start with accessing the hospital records," I suggested.

"I don't see what good that will do. We need an inside guy, a guy that can tell us all the information on Leo they pick up. We need a PI!" Douglas stated.

"Or we could kidnap his girlfriend?" I hinted, thinking about how scared I made Janelle and how even scarier I could make it. "Force his hand."

Douglas didn't want to do that. After discussing possible scenarios, the two of us agreed Douglas would make an appearance as my dad during my first concert. The FBI wouldn't recognize him because they thought he was dead.

With that decided, Douglas drove me to his brother's house. I hopped out of his car and entered the mansion. Chase and Adam were on the couch playing video games.

Chase stood up immediately. "You're here? I thought that—"

"That I wouldn't come here because I was going to be with my family all day? Well, I'm here. So, are we ready to start band practice?"

Chase left to go get the instruments while I checked the time. If Leo's schedule ran the way Chase said it would, then perhaps I could stay for dinner.

There were quite a few instruments in the house, a result of Mr. Davenport wanting to be a musician in his spare time.

We got our jam session under way. I talked to Adam and Chase and learned some of other friends of theirs. Chase admitted his feelings towards Calla. From what I could tell, she was missing most of school from an injury.

"You know you have to play the notes in the right order, right?" a voice asked, shutting the plug off.

Whirling around, I saw Douglas's brother, Donald. "You-you're Donald Davenport!" I gasped in pretend awe.

"Guilty as charged." Said inventor grinned vainly.

"The genius, billionaire, scientific entrepreneur?" I was feeding Mr. Davenport's ego.

"Don't forget multi-linguist megastar," Mr. Davenport corrected, an arrogant smirk on his face.

"Gracias!" I replied.

Mr. Davenport smirked. "Denada."

He started to walk away, but I followed him. "I would love to hear your theory on astro-gasification!"

Mr. Davenport enjoyed the attention. "Who wouldn't?" he asked. "Hey, Bree and I were going to demo the Holo-Pet at Career Day, but since you guys have a band, maybe we could demo the Concert in a Can. That would be such a great surprise for her."

"Yeah. That's good. That's good, that's…what is that?" I asked.

"It's a can that creates a virtual hologram of a concert experience," Mr. Davenport explained. "It's something I designed for those of us who would be rock stars if we weren't busy being brilliant inventors."

I made some cheesy, hero-worshiping comment and Mr. Davenport left with a big grin on his face.

"Oh! I've got an idea!" Adam exclaimed suddenly. "Why don't I go get Mr. Davenport's mega amp! Because everyone knows, bigger is better!"

"Yeah, totally!" I grinned.

Chase stood up, looking at Adam. "Don't you want me to help you with it? It's super heavy and it's not like you have the strength of ten men," he said.

Adam frowned. "Yes I do…I mean, no. No I do not," he corrected, catching on. "I'm frail."

* * *

Adam, Chase and I jammed for about a week. Leo joined in on Friday. He did really well on the bongos. Chase said he had made that up, but it would appear not. Leo was good. And still hiding something.

I spotted Bree and Rebeccka talking when I walked into the school. Rebeccka was on the far left, playing with her mom's stethoscope. From what I observed, her mom was a nurse. And Bree was arguing with Mr. Davenport about something. Douglas was in the watching.

"'Sup ladies!" I heard as a girl with brunette hair wheeled herself over to where Rebecca sat with what I recognized to be a cop. Shit!

Heading over, I pointed to the cop. "We got a cop in here."

"Relax!" Douglas didn't even seem the least bit concerned that he was in the same room as the cop. "They won't recognize me!"

"Let's hope not," I muttered, looking at two women talking, one of which was the cop.

"Calla? You came?" Bree asked.

Calla. She was the girl Chase had a crush on she was crushing on Leo. She was disappointed by the fact that Janelle and Leo were dating, but seemed to keep a positive attitude about it today.

I got a text at that moment.

**From: Chase**

**Hey, we're ready to go on. Where are you?**

I looked to my creator, Douglas. "I got to go," I said before I headed on stage and grabbed my guitar. Leo, Chase, and Adam were ready and waiting. Adam was on drums. Leo was on the bongos, and Chase and I were on guitars.

"My dad's here," I commented, hoping that would explain the delay.

They all nodded, except for Leo, who shook his head in confusion.

"Is everything okay, man?" I asked Leo.

"It's fine. Let's do this thing!"

I ignored Mr. Davenport talking to us and focused on the upcoming performance. Calla was talking to Chase about something. An announcement came on over the intercom, breaking up their conversation.

"_For your career day entertainment, Concert in a can…can…can,"_ it said loudly.

"Good luck, guys," Calla said.

Chase smiled. "Thanks," he replied just as the announcement continued.

"_Featuring Adam, Marcus, Leo and Chase…Chase…Chase..."_

People stepped away as the can exploded, the holographic images changing the room's appearance.

"_Brought to you by Donald Davenport…port…port…"_

The concert went well. We captivated the entire crowd with our performances.

"DAVENPORT!" Calla yelled over the noise.

He jumped slightly, and turned her way with a confused look. Calla pointed at Bree, crossed her arms, and gave him a batman-like glare. He walked over to talk to her while Calla rolled herself to the back of the gym.

A hand suddenly grabbed my shoulder and Mr. Davenport said, "Can Bree and I take it from here?"

I was about to argue, but figured we'd have time for more performances later, so I agreed.

Mr. Davenport and Bree started to rock out on stage together. It was such a sweet, father-daughter moment, but the singing was horrible. I saw Calla take a photo on her phone.

Most people left halfway through, partially because of the time, and partially because of Bree's playing. Douglas had left, not that I blame him. He probably couldn't take the music. He was more of a jazzy type guy.

"It's about time," Chase muttered as we started to put away the instruments. "So, Marucs, where's your dad?"

"He left, more likely than not because of the singing. He likes jazz, not rock and roll."

Chase nodded. "Well, tell him we say hi and that he should come over when he as the chance."

"Will do. See you at practice tomorrow!"

"All right, man. Stay cool."

We high fived and I left.

* * *

**Donald's POV**

I could have sworn I saw Douglas there, but when I went to look, he was gone. "You're hallucinating. Douglas is dead. Douglas is dead," I told myself.

I didn't believe what I said. I know I had seen Douglas, but he was supposed to be dead, right?

"So, you played well. Is something wrong?" Chase asked.

"I think I saw by brother, but the thing is I was at his funeral," I admitted.

"Who's your brother?"

"Douglas Davenport. He looks a lot like you," I said. "I must have been imaging things. Let's go home. Did Marcus want dinner with us?"

"He left, so how knows."

We all nodded left, each with our own thoughts. The only I was thinking of was, _'Was that really Douglas? Is it possible that he is still alive?'_

* * *

**A/N: Okay guys, what did you think? I really want to know. Two more chapters before season 1 ends! Oh yeah! And I really think you're going to like them!**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Beverlie4055: Yes, it was an excellent, well-written chapter.**

**Czechm8: Yeah, Santa and July just don't mix. Yes, Adam has indeed changed for the better. You can check out chapter 8 if you want to know why, or you could just wait a couple more chapters. I'm posting an original episode up that answers that question. I'm not sure on the title yet; AllAmericanSlurp is helping me with my Original Episode titles. So kind of her.**

**Haruka white wolf: Sorry for almost the month wait. I hope this makes up for it.**

**Kihonne: I understand. I don't review every chapter of yours I read either. I don't have the time or I don't think about reviewing it. I would have liked to update earlier than this, but it's all good. It'll be here all weekend. I'll be editing some of my earlier chapters. I'm glad you like the drama. Things will get much more dramatic in later seasons. Trust me. In fact, I'm even planning on including some trailer to season 2. The second of the love triangle is not going to happen. I don't plan it on that way. I do have plans for Bree's love square (three different people love her). Well, Marcus appears this episode, so you shall find out. If you are curious, they meet in Part 2 of Mission: Space.**

**LeiaAmidalaSkywalker (chapter 1): I know. Hooray!**

**Anyways, I'll see you reviewers next time. It might be a while though because I'm getting a cousin to record an original song I wrote that I'm using for Part 2 of Mission: Space.**


	15. Mission Space: Part 1

**A/N: Hello! I'm back with Mission Space Part 1! Mission Space was by far one of the best episodes of season 1 in my opinion, right up there with Chip Switch. But before I get to any of that, I'd like to thank a couple of people for reviewing. The rest I will do at the bottom.**

**Guest 1: Come off it! I'm sure there are other Brase stories on the site. I mean, there are 900 stories on this fandom and counting. Besides, I find it disgusting that a brother and sister would be together, much alone them two. To be honest, I prefer Bradam because I see it as having the most potential that a relationship would occur. I mean, Bree pretended to be Adam's husband in Sink or Swim and didn't object. Adam tackles Victor in Taken after he hurts Bree. Chase just goes over and helps her get up. Compared to those reasons, Bradam is more likely to happen. If the teasing is what leads to Brase, then I can understand, but the pairing still doesn't hack it for me. The best I can give you is I make a later episode where Chase tells people he loves Bree. In terms of a relationship, I am not comfortable with making it happen as a writer. If you want to write sibling-cest, be my guest. If you want Brase, check out Being a Good Sister.**

**Guest 2: You're probably the same person, and the same person who's reviewed my newest Lab Rats fic, so see the above comment.**

**Anyway, disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:** Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. Kihonne owns her lovable OCs, which don't appear in this chapter.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Today was February 14. Valentine's Day.

I ignored the purple hearts that rapidly multiplied across the school. I ignored the couples making out in the hallway. I even ignored Principal Perry in a suit, passing out Hershey Kisses, which were more likely than not poisoned. But it was impossible to miss the giant banner that stretched across the front hallway, saying, "V-Day Dance Tonight!" Below the words, a painted couple danced.

I couldn't help but smile as I thought about the lucky girl I was taking to that dance. That girl was my girlfriend, Janelle Brown.

Janelle.

From the instant I laid eyes on that gorgeous girl with the chocolate russets and her cocoa brown eyes, I had been crushing on her. I spent that Valentine's Day, and the Valentine's Day after that, willing myself to find the nerve to smile at her, drop a card on her desk, ask her to the dance.

And now she was mine.

I had never gone up to her and asked her to that dance. Though, today… I would have to.

I needed to get out of here.

I paced to my locker and determinedly spun the combination. I needed to get out of here. If only Chase would set off a stink bomb in chemistry, then school would need to be let out for fumigation. As much as I wanted that, it was unlikely. Chase was not the type of guy that would pull outlandish pranks. No, that would be Calla and Jaden, some of the best pranksters at Mission Creek High.

My girlfriend smiled at me from the picture in the locker. It was somewhat hard to focus on her smile, though, considering the enormous bouquet of red roses sitting neatly on top of my books.

Red roses. My mouth dropped open. This had to be from Janelle.

I sniffed them to make sure they were real and some plastic type. They were real. I lifted the vase from my locker and was about to close it when I saw another set of flowers and a letter. I frowned. Janelle didn't have to get me two flowers. It was nice, but a bit too much.

Leo looked at the other set of flowers. They were lilacs, and there was an envelope attached to my vase. There was no name on it. I shrugged and opened the envelope to see a sheet of typed sentences.

_Dear Leo,_

_There are no words to describe how I feel about you. I never understood what love was until we started hanging out together. Back in Middle School and in 9__th__ and 10__th__ grade, I was friends with a lot of guys. Then we met and our relationship started. I began to realize that you were different from the other guys. I realized that you truly mean the world to me. You, Leo Dooley, are the first love of my life, and n__o matter what happens I will never let anything change how I feel about you._

_You are a dream come true. I cannot begin to express how lucky I feel to have you in my life. If I was ever asked to stop loving you, I could not because that would be like asking someone to breathe without air. I am so glad to have found you. You turned my life around for the better. _

_Sincerely,_

_A Secret Admirer_

I smiled and called Janelle. She wasn't there so I left her a message before I headed to first period class.

Lunchtime came around, and still no sign of Janelle. I was starting to get worried. Where was she? I needed to ask her to the dance. It was at that moment that I got a text from Janelle.

_Hey, Leo. You probably got my flowers by now. I hope you liked them. I got sick this morning, but I will be here during seventh to meet you. –J_

_Sorry to hear. Thanks for the flowers and the card. When should I pick you up 4 the dance?- L_

_You don't need to pick me up. I'll be there for ur concert. What card? I only sent you roses. - J_

_No lilacs? – L_

_Nope. – J_

Well, that was odd. I spent the rest of the day waiting for Janelle. Class wouldn't have been fast enough it was a half hour long. Finally, class ended and I hurried outside to see a nervous Janelle waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing," Janelle lied.

I looked at her square in the eye. Janelle bit her lip. She was hiding something. Before I could ask, Marcus cried, "Happy V-Day, Leo!"

"M-dog!" Adam, Bree, and Chase cried.

Marcus grinned. "Hey guys!" he replied.

"Hey Marcus, what are you up to this weekend?" Bree asked, curious.

Marcus sighed. "My dad's out of town so I'll be stuck home alone with my grandma," he replied. "I wish I could stay with one of you guys for the weekend," Marcus said aloud.

"Look, Marcus, I'm sure you can stay with us. I'll just check with Mr. Davenport." Chase told him.

Marcus frowned. "You call your dad Mr. Davenport?" he asked.

Chase froze. "Um, no. But you do. And I wanted to make sure you knew who I was talking about," he lied.

"Um, okay. Cool." He grinned. "Thanks, guys."

The last bell of the day rang and Marcus left to go home. I noticed Janelle looked uncomfortable during the whole conversation. What was with that?

"What's up? I can tell something is wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"It's nothing. I'll see you at the dance, Leo," she said, heading towards the gym.

"Janelle, wait!"

I ran off to stop her. Suddenly, Chase yelled, "Leo, watch out!"

I turned around and saw a football come right at me, and then change its direction in mid-air. It landed a few feet away from me. I looked at Chase, who still hand his arm reached out.

"What just happened?" Chase asked slowly.

"Did you just…?" Adam trailed off, unsure of how to explain it.

"I think I just moved that ball with my mind," Chase said slowly, as if he wasn't too sure about it either.

"You just did. I'll explain when we get home," I said, relieved that our track coach let us have practice off today.

* * *

"So, Leo, what was that?" Chase asked as we walked into the lab.

"You can move things with your mind. It's molecular kinesis also known as telekinesis," I explained. "You guys all have bionic abilities hidden within your chips," I announced. "Chase discovered one of them. It's officially called molecular kinesis, but more commonly known as telekinesis. You can move objects by manipulating the energy around them."

"So, what other abilities do I unlock?" Adam asked.

"If I told you, this whole lab would be leveled in less than a minute. Let's not go there," I begged.

"Awesome!"

"Wait, what about my hidden abilities? You said we all have them," Bree said.

"You do, but there is someone who can tell you what they are. Marcus's father," I hinted. "He was the one who created you."

"What do you mean created?" Bree asked. "I thought we always belonged with Donald."

I frowned. "Then I have got to change that now. We'll talk about it tomorrow. Between the mission and tonight's concert, it's simply too much."

"Mission? What mission?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Hey, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked when we all walked upstairs.

"Yeah, what's up guys?" he asked as we all sat down.

"Is it okay if Marcus spends the weekend here?" Adam asked.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. I got up to answer it, knowing who it was.

"Look, guys, this isn't the best weekend. I've got a lot…" Big D paused off as I opened the door and Marcus walked in, holding a backpack and a sleeping bag.

"Marcus?" Big D was a little surprised to see him. "What a surprise. We were just talking about you."

"Mr. Davenport, my dad left before my grandma got there and I was all alone, and this is the only place that I feel safe, and please don't make me leave!"

He hugged Mr. Davenport tightly. Bree was smiling at Marcus sympathetically, Adam was trying not to laugh, Mr. Davenport was freaked out, Chase was staring at him, and I was chuckling.

"All right, you can stay," Mr. Davenport gave in.

He had this thing about people crying. It was the one thing he despised more than the conversation not being about himself. Bree had used this to her advantage quite a lot, which is why she owned a cell phone, a laptop, and more clothes than the mall did.

Marcus grinned, but before he could say anything, Mr. Davenport's watch started beeping.

"What's that?"

"That…that means it's happy time!" Mr. Davenport grinned widely. "How about you stay here and be happy while we go other there and be happy."

Mr. Davenport grabbed the four of us and pulled us into the kitchen area while Marcus stood idly by the couch. "Guys, that was the mission alarm! We have to get down to the lab immediately!" Mr. Davenport hissed. "Leo, you distract Marcus."

"All right," I said.

"Marcus, we'll be right back. We have to…go pick up a pizza," Bree lied as Mr. Davenport and Adam ran downstairs.

"All of you?" Marcus questioned.

Chase looked at Bree. "It's an extra-large?" he suggested.

Bree grabbed Chase by the arm and pulled him downstairs, leaving me to entertain Marcus.

"So, before you say anything, I know you are an android," I stated.

"I heard, but I don't know how that is," Marcus said.

"You'll find out today," I promised. I really did mean today. I planned to tell Marcus and Douglas that when we were on our way to rescue Adam from becoming the world's dumbest satellite, if that even happened.

"Okay," Marcus said.

"Good I—wait a second," I said, realizing something. Something that I was just not berating myself over. "What did you do to my girlfriend?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean what did I do to your girlfriend? I didn't do anything!"

"I know my own girlfriend. The day you overheard me, Janelle was smiling. Now, she seems to be afraid of you. What did you do?" I demanded.

Marcus frowned and looked off into space, as if he was trying to recall what he did. "I might have threatened her now that you mention it," he said.

I stood up. "You what!?"

Marcus repeated himself. "I told her if I found out that she knew why you knew I was an android, she would be sorry."

"Some things never change," I mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing," I responded tersely.

Big D ran upstairs. I stood up as he grabbed me, dragging him away from Marcus. "Hey, Marcus, I have to borrow Leo. Something went horribly wrong with the pizza."

He dragged me into a corner. "The mission is very complicated," he told me as if he was talking to a five year old. "I had to send—"

"I know. Send Adam, Bree, and Chase into space." I said. "Oh, and by the way, Marcus is gone. He's in the lab setting up a spy camera," I said, looking back at the living room.

"He's where?"

"In the lab. He lied about coming over here, but I'm sure you are going to figure that out later tonight," I summarized, knowing that he wouldn't like it when he found out Douglas was alive and what he was planning.

"We got to get down to the lab, now!" Big D announced, dashing to the nearest elevator. I took my time and loaded on the elevator. The spy-cam was likely set up all ready thanks to his super speed.

Big D pressed the button and we were on our way. Big D found him in Bree's capsule, which Marcus opened at that moment.

"What is this place?" he asked in awe. "What are these?" he asked, pointing to the capsules.

"Those…Leo, tell him what they are," Mr. Davenport said, pushing me forward.

I decided to tell the truth. "Those are capsules that Adam, Bree, and Chase—" I started, but was cut off by an angry Mr. Davenport. "He knows the Lab Rats are bionics, so I figure I would tell him the truth."

"How does he know that, though?" Big D asked.

"You'll find out soon," I promised. "Okay, back upstairs, Marcus. Now is not really a good time for visitors."

"But I want to watch him work!" Marcus whined.

"You will, but first," I clicked the up button on the elevator and waited until it closed, "Take me to Douglas by using your super speed," I ordered. "Or I turn you into the government."

With that threat on his consciousness, Marcus sped me to his house and knocked on his door.

A minute later, the door opened and Douglas scowled, not liking the visitor.

"Before you say anything Douglas, Adam, Bree, and Chase were sent on a mission to space. As weird as this sounds, we need to go space. We need to save Adam and possibly Bree," I pleaded.

End of Part 1

* * *

**A/N:** That chapter was much too short for my liking. This feels like one of Kihonne's Facility chapters in that it is too short to be considered an episode. Not that the Facility isn't a bad fanfiction. It is a great one. I wanted to get this up in a hurry, though. Part 2 will take longer because I want to put in this original song I've yet to write, and I will be doing a trailer for next season as well. And then there is that cruise I mentioned last chapter, so it might take a while. Also, I'd like to thank the rest of those for reviewing:

**Adeo1234: Thank you! It's been a while since I've got a review from you. Not that that is a bad thing. There will be quite a lot of stuff in season 2. I've all ready figured out I am going to have eight original episodes. Of course, I need titles from six of them. Oh well. Thanks for reviewing! You're a man's best friend!**

**Beverlie4055: Thanks**

**RazaraTheFirst: It's all right, I guess. I'm a bit speculative about your supernatural stories, so I don't really read your work. Or that genre for that matter. Thanks for viewing the story.**

**Haruka White Wolf: I hope you didn't wait long for this. You will have to for part 2, though, unfortunately.**

**Musicdreams31: The part about Leo and Marcus in the band is cool or what exactly about the chapter did you find cool?**

All right, well I answered Guest 1 and 2's review(s), so until next time! See you with Part 2!


	16. Mission Space: Part 2

**A/N:** Welcome to part 2 of Mission Space, ladies and gentleman! The first season is coming to a close, and there's still one couple that hasn't made it official yet. Yes, sir. Adam and Jessica. Before I begin, to those of you who are wondering, I will not be writing You Posted What?! Why? I have an original episode on my profile that will answer that question. The episode will be called Comatose, and AllAmericanSlurp thought up the title. She was a great help. I had a few of original episodes I titled myself, but for the most part, AllAmericanSlurp helped title all my season 2 original episodes.

Before we finish the first season, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Adeo1234: Thank you! I'm glad you agree with me on the Brase thing. Thank you, again!**

**Pinkcrazyness: You're the reader.**

**AllAmericanSlurp (Ch. 14): Why, thanks. Indeed it is. Yes, you are getting to it.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks. I was inspired by a Harry Potter fanfic I read that mentioned time travel and Harry trying to change the past, so I thought I would try it out with this story. It seems to be working well. Bionic Showdown is going to be a bit different than you might expect.**

**Czechm8: We shall see.**

**Labratslover: Thanks! I will see what I can do about the updates. I plan to take more time with writing season 2. I have a lot of dramatic stuff I want to get in.**

**Haruka White Wolf: Thanks! Next season will only get better!**

All right, now that I've thanked those who've reviewed, it's time to finish the first season!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats or the Beatles. All characters, except for Kihonne's, fall to Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore, and Disney XD. I make no claim of ownership. Kihonne owns her lovable OCs, two of which make a physical appear in this chapter. I own the songs you don't recognize.**

**Note 1: Calla makes a photographic appearance in the season 2 trailer.**

**Note 2: If you want anything to happen in season 2, like Agent Graham getting killed off *looks at AllAmericanSlurp*, leave a review. Also, leave a review on things you want me to change in the episodes or just PM me.**

* * *

Previously on Lab Rats:

"_Before you say anything Douglas, Adam, Bree, and Chase were sent on a mission to space. As weird as this sounds, we need to go space. We need to save Adam and Bree," I pleaded._

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are in space? What's going on up there?" Douglas questioned.

I shot him an incredulous look. I did not have time for his questions. Well, I did, but not now. "Just shut up and get your spaceship so we can go to space, old man!"

"I'm thirty-eight!" Douglas cried. "And how did you know I have a spaceship?"

"I'll tell when I'm inside. Now, hurry! We need to save Adam and Bree!"

"Fine, but I'd better hear a reason to why you know about us," Douglas said as he headed into the garage for his spaceship.

* * *

Before Marcus comes into the Lab, **Chase's POV**

"What's going on?" I demanded when we hit the lab floor. Mr. Davenport was at the computer while Adam was getting our mission supplies ready.

"There's a crisis at my space station," Mr. Davenport explained.

I gasped. "You have a space station?" I demanded.

He looked at me as if I did not know how to spell cat. "Yeah." He said it as if it was obvious. "I'm building the world's first intergalactic tourist destination. Key word first and tourists. Ka-ching! Watch the earth rise from your hotel room as you enjoy all the comforts of home, like oxygen and gravity."

"Man, I have always wanted to go to space."

"Well, you're about to get your wish. A meteor shower struck the station and an asteroid breached the hull. It's gassing out. If we don't so something soon, it's going to re-enter the earth's atmosphere and disintegrate, along with all my crew members on board."

"Our first rescue mission! In space!" Adam exclaimed.

Mr. Davenport handed out the earpieces. "Okay, you guys don't have much training for space, but since people's lives are in danger, I'm going to talk you through it," Mr. Davenport promised. "Chase, as usual, you are our mission leader."

I nodded, a little prideful of that.

"Now, you're mission suits are not equipped for zero-gravity so there are three space suits in the shuttle. Lift off is in five minutes."

"What about Marcus?" I asked. We couldn't just leave him alone in the house lest he find out where the lab was.

"I don't know. I guess I'm going to have to call his not-dead grandma," Mr. Davenport said, walking upstairs to catch Leo up to speed.

"Chase, if you're going to be our mission leader, you have to tell Davenport about your telekinesis. If you can't control it, you're putting us all at risk," Bree told me seriously.

"Don't worry. If I were to accidently do something today, Leo would tell me. After all, he is from the future," I reasoned.

"Yes, but he said nothing bad would happen when we switched chips, and we almost lost Leo!" Bree argued.

It looked as if she was reliving it in her mind right now. "Adam, what do you think?" I asked, turning to face him.

"Let's just get on board. We've never come back from a mission unsuccessful. Whatever danger happens, I've got your back," Adam promised, his face breaking into a huge grin that made me want to smile as well.

"You're right. Let's do this!"

* * *

When we got into the shuttle, four people sat waiting for us. They stood up as we walked in.

"Greetings, space people!" Adam exclaimed.

I greeted the astronauts. "Hello everyone. Sorry we're late, but the Milky Way is a bear this time of night."

None of them even cracked a smile. I frowned.

"All right, people," Bree pushed me out of the way, "you're safe now. So, single file to the back of the shuttle. Oh, and your in-flight movie is me, talking about my boy problems. Whoo-hoo."

Bree actually sounded excited about that. The astronauts started to walk out.

"All right, let's get to work," I said before dashing to the computer.

I tapped a couple of keys, and the shuttle's status appeared. "There isn't much time," I told them, reading the 85% breached alert. "The hull's breach is compromising the integrity of the station. Not to mention, there's an asteroid shower heading our way."

"Okay, I've got the tool we need to fix the hull," Adam said, swinging the tool around his fingers.

"Adam, be careful with that! It's not a toy!" I told him, worried that he'd drop it.

Adam rolled his eyes, a goofy grin on his face. "Not unless you give it its own voice," he told me, before speaking a squeaky voice, "Hey, look at me, I'm a toy."

I snatched the tool out of his hands and placed it on the table next to us. "Let's just contact Mr. Davenport to get our instructions," I said.

I tapped a few more keys, bringing up the connection between the shuttle and the lab.

"_Earth here, billionaire Davenport speaking."_

"Hey, Mr. Davenport. So, how do we fix the hull?" I asked hopefully.

"_You have to float out into space to fix the hull. Attach the tether to Adam's spacesuit and he can seal it shut with that tool,"_ he replied.

"What about using my heat vision to fix the breached hull?" Adam suggested.

"_That's dangerous, but I do believe that will work. Just don't sever your tether. Otherwise you'll drift out into space."_

"Got it, Mr. Davenport. Be back soon."

I ushered my siblings into the room with the space helmets and tethers.

"Okay, the visor is designed to let your heat vision through," I told my brother as Bree handed him his helmet. "But whatever you do, don't open it, or your face will explode."

He grimaced, then nodded. Bree started to attach the tether.

"Adam, I'm connecting this tether to you," she informed him. "It will keep you connected to the station so you won't drift off."

"Tether," Adam chuckled. "That's a funny word. Tether. Tether, tether, tether, tether…"

We walked out of the room and the door shut behind us. He put on the helmet and nodded. I hit the button to release him into space.

"_Tether, tether, tether…"_ he continued over the earpieces.

"Adam, just find the panel!" I ordered.

He looked around and saw it. "_Oh, I see it!"_ he told us as he drifted closer to it. I heard the sound of his heat vision and moving metal. _"I did it. I did it!"_ he announced proudly. Suddenly, there was an electrical static. _"Uh-oh."_

"Adam? What was that?" I demanded.

He didn't say anything, but he didn't need to because he floated out in front of us, holding his broken tether.

"Oh no!" Bree cried. "His heat vision severed the tether! He's drifting out into space!"

"Uh, Bree? We have another problem. Adam, watch out!" I yelled, spotting the incoming asteroid.

He started screaming.

"Use your super-strength to punch it apart!"

He hit the asteroid and it broke into a million pieces. "Ow!" he complained.

Bree bit her lip and ran into the room where one tether and helmet remained.

"What are you doing?" I demanded.

She handed me a tether and turned around. "I've got to go save him!" she told me. "Help me attach the tether."

I attached the tether to her suit and handed her a helmet. "Just be careful out there."

"I will," she promised and she put it on. The door shut behind me and my sister headed out into space. I watched helplessly as she tried to reach Adam.

"_Adam, hold on! I'm coming!" _she called.

Bree reached out for him as she hit the end of the tether, but they were at least a meter apart. There was no way she could get to him.

"_I can't reach; the tether's too short!"_ she exclaimed.

"_It's not going to work; I'm drifting away!"_ Adam yelled.

I clenched my fists. I HATED not being able to help. Then I got an idea.

"Wait, maybe I can use my telekinesis to bring him closer to you," I suggested.

"_Chase, you can't control it! What if he goes flying off into space?"_ Bree told me, not liking the idea.

"_Already doing it!" Adam yelled. "I say go for it!"_

I focused as hard as I could, imagining Adam moving closer to Bree. But nothing was happening.

"It's not working!" I exclaimed. "Maybe it doesn't work on people!"

"_Chase, you have to try harder! It's our last hope!"_ Bree told me.

I focused, and suddenly, Adam began to move. He drifted slowly at first, but then picked up speed until, finally, Bree was able to grab his hand.

"_I got him!"_ she announced, relief evident in her voice.

"Yes!" I grinned. "Who's the telekinesis master?"

I did a little victory dance, but stopped when Adam and Bree yelled at me. Apparently, I had been moving them too.

"Sorry!" I called sheepishly, and then ran to reel them in. It was at that time that Adam's heat vision cut Bree's tether. Oh no. This was horrendously bad! Adam and Bree were floating into space again! We had no tethers and I couldn't go out to save them because I had no space helmet! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

Wrapping his severed tether around the elevons, Adam turned sideways and reached for Bree. My breath was caught in my throat. This was getting much too stressful!

Adam managed to grab Bree and pull her towards him. They were safe, but they were stuck there until I could find another helmet. And tether.

At that moment, I spotted an unknown aircraft floating towards Adam and Bree. I thought aliens were going to abduct the two before I mentally smacked myself.

'_Aliens. They aren't real!'_

As it turns out, it wasn't an alien spaceship. It was a spaceship with Leo and someone else in it. When I recognized Leo, I knew we were safe. Leo had once again saved us.

Eventually, I found myself onboard the unknown spaceship. There, a person that had my spiky hair smiled from the control seat.

"If it isn't my favorite son," he mumbled, setting the ship on autopilot.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

The man smiled. "Adam, Bree, Chase, I'm your father."

"What do you mean 'I'm your father?'?" I asked. "Mr. Davenport is our father."

Much to my surprise, the man scoffed. "Please! My brother, Donny, stole you away from me because I tried to turn you into weapons of mass destruction. I won't do that again, I promise. Donny locked you up for fifteen years in a basement and he never mentioned me! The nerve! I was the one who created you three, not him."

"So that's what you meant, Leo, when you said Donald wasn't our father," I reasoned. "Wait, he's Marcus's father?"

"I'm an android," Marcus responded, metallic blades shooting out of his knuckles. "I was built with all three of your powers and abilities. I have Bree's speed, your levitation and super smarts, and I have eyes that can disintegrate anything. Don't mess with me, cupcake!" He winked at Bree then.

I could feel the blood boiling in my chest. It took several deep breaths for me to maintain myself.

"What was that about?" Douglas asked.

"I don't know," Leo said hesitantly. I'm sure he knew what it was, however, and he was just lying to avoid embarrassing me. "Let's just get back to earth and back to the lab."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I entered the lab through the back door with Adam, Bree, Chase, Marcus, and Douglas. Big D was going to be shocked when he saw Douglas. Adam, Bree, and Chase were going to be upset about him not telling them about Douglas and Big D would go through his I-don't-trust-Douglas thing. However, I knew of a project that would take off his mind, one that was entirely necessary for our family.

"Leo! Adam, Bree, Chase! There you are! So what—Douglas?" Big D cried in disbelief.

"Hey, Donny. You miss me?" Douglas asked, opening his arms and expecting to get a hug.

Big D seemed to recover from his shock as he said, "Adam, Bree, Chase, get away from him. He—"

"Tried to turn us into weapons of mass destruction, and you stole us from him," Chase interrupted. "We know. How could you be so ignorant and not tell us?"

"I thought he was dead! The whole family did! And I did it to protect you!"

"Everything you have told us has been one big lie! How can we trust you?" Chase demanded. "You told us we were adopted, and you never brought up Douglas at all!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I don't trust him."

"Of course you don't," I stated. "Look, Adam, Bree, and Chase get into an I-don't-trust-Dad-thing after you warn us about Marcus. So don't go there. Besides, Douglas was the genius that helped build the machine so I could travel back in time. And secondly, there is this project that would be extremely helpful for you to work on that can take your mind off the chaos and prepare for the day when FBI agents swarm this place. Better now than when Douglas blows up the lab later."

"You blow up the lab!" Big D seethed at Douglas.

"I'm sure it was an accident," Douglas stated guiltily.

"Look, can we save this conversation for after the concert tomorrow? And Douglas, as punishment for trying to kidnap your children, you have to cook all the meals for the next month," I compromised. Douglas made the BEST baba ganoush I ever tasted. Ten months of his food was heaven, and now I was making him cook for one more!

"Well, I am a good cook," Douglas bragged.

"You cook?" Bree asked surprised.

"Not important, Bree!" I snapped. "What is important is that we need to get to the Valentine's Day Concert. We're late!"

**XXXX**

"Welcome to Mission Creek's Valentine's dance with your band, Rock Around the Bush!" the announcer greeted. The audience roared its approval. "Listen as they sing their own awesome songs, and other rock songs. Here they are! Give it up for Rock Around the Bush!"

The audience roared as we made our way onstage. Marcus started to play the chords. Then Chase sang:

"_Got a good reason, for taking the easy way out  
Got a good reason, for taking the easy way out, now  
She was a day tripper, one way ticket, yeah!  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out  
She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there  
She's a big teaser, she took me half the way there, now  
She was a day tripper, one way ticket, yeah!  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out  
Tried to please her, she only played one night stands  
Tried to please her, she only played one night stands, now  
She was a day tripper, Sunday driver, yeah!  
It took me so long to find out, and I found out  
Day tripper  
Day tripper, yeah!  
Day tripper  
Day tripper, yeah!"_

The crowd roared, and it continued to roar as we started our next song.

"_Oh, I need your love, babe  
Guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love babe  
Just like I need you  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week  
Love you every day, girl  
Always on my mind  
One thing I can say, girl  
Love you all the time  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, girl  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week  
I love you  
Eight days a week  
Is not enough to show I care  
Ooh I need your love, babe  
Guess you know it's true  
Hope you need my love babe  
Just like I need you  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week  
I love you  
Eight days a week  
is not enough to show I care_

_Love you every day, girl  
Always on my mind  
One thing I can say girl  
Love you all the time  
Hold me, love me, hold me, love me  
I ain't got nothing but love, babe  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week  
Eight days a week."_

The crowd roared and after another rock song, we were told to take a break. As I went out to get my water, I noticed a familiar face. Jaden's face. He was holding a video camera, which was likely recording our songs.

"Hey, Jaden!" I greeted. "It's nice seeing you here. I don't think filming our songs is allowed."

"I'm filming it for Calla," Jaden explained. "She's talking to her doctor."

I frowned. Calla was not here and talking to her doctor. I hoped everything was going all right. I couldn't help but wonder if she in there because of her leg cramps. If Calla is in pain, then I am in pain. She's a great girl, not as great as Bree, I don't think. Calla is practically my second sister. Bree is, and always will be, my first.

"She's talking about coming back to school early," Jaden clarified.

"That's great! Let me know, will you? I assume Jessica is here as well?"

"She is. I'm her date for the dance. And before you jump at anything, I'm only her date because Adam never asked her out."

"What!" I cried. "Well, that is surprising. Anyways, I'm heading back on soon. Nice talking to you."

Jaden smiled and made his way back to the front row while I watched his retreating form with a sad face. I could see the chemistry between Jessica and my brother, and I thought Adam really liked Jessica. Adam needed to fix this.

I walked over to Adam to knock some sense into him, but before I could talk to him, we had to start our next song. After we finished up our Beatles songs, we decided that it was time to switch over to an original song, and that is just what we did.

"_I can't get inside you,_

_I can't have you,_

_And girl, it's tearing me apart_

_I realize now that there's no happy ending._

_If you are leaving me_

_Or if you choose to be my body and soul_

_Girl, whatever happens, just know_

_I will remember you."_

The girls started cheering as soon as Chase started to sing. I smirked. Chase was finally being noticed. As I played my bongos, I couldn't help but feel that this song was about Calla Parker. That made me happy, and I continued playing as Chase continued to sing.

"_I will remember you._

_All the flirty moments and the look in your eyes_

_When you leave me, I'm gonna be okay_

_That you chose to be with another_

_But girl, just know_

_Yeah, girl just know_

_I'm losing control of everything I ever wanted_

_As the walls inside me come tumbling down_

_It don't matter if you leave me, just know_

_I will remember you_

_I will remember you_

_Take a chance_

_Yeah it doesn't have to be this way_

_But now you're starting to change_

_Your try to hide the sorrow, but it's no use_

_I can see past the pretense_

_I can tell that you are not sure_

_But you don't need to worry_

_Don't you worry, girl_

_I will always remember you_

_I will always remember you_

_Oh yeah_

_All the flirty moments and the look in your eyes_

_When you leave me, I'm gonna be okay_

_That you chose to be with another_

_But girl, just know_

_Yeah, girl just know_

_I'm losing control of everything I ever wanted_

_As the walls inside me come tumbling down_

_It don't matter if you leave me, just know_

_I will remember you_

_Girl, I swear I will remember you."_

Chase stopped singing and just continued to play the guitar. After a while, Chase started to sing again. Marcus joined in as well.

"_Oh, just please_

_Stop pretending to be sorry_

_I'm tired of these lies_

_I want to hear the voice_

_Tell me what you honestly believe_

_Tell me what your heart is saying to ya_

_Woah oh oh_

_All the flirty moments and the look in your eyes_

_When you leave me, I'm gonna be okay_

_That you chose to be with another_

_But girl, just know_

_Yeah, girl just know_

_I'm losing control of everything I ever wanted_

_As the walls inside me come tumbling down_

_It don't matter if you leave me, just know_

_I will remember you_

_Girl, I swear I will remember you_

_I will, I will,_

_I will remember you, I swear_

_Yeah_

_Girl, I will remember you."_

The audience roared, clapped, whistled, and the like and gave us a round of applause, showing their enthusiasm to such a great finale. Or, at least I thought.

Right as we were about to leave, Adam cleared his throat and walked over to the microphone.

"I'd like to sing one last song," Adam said.

Marcus, Chase, and I looked at him in surprise. We had no idea he had wanted to sing a song. Marcus and Chase looked at me and I shook my head. No I did not know this was about to happen.

"This song, I've not yet written down on paper. I'm just making it up as I go, so do me a favor, pull out your phones, and record this for me. You won't want to miss this one," Adam promised.

I face palmed. People were going to be recording Adam's singing. Why is that bad? Let me just say Adam sounds like a walrus giving birth. This would NOT be good.

"This song goes out to a very special girl who helped me inspire the song," Adam stated as he walked across the room and over to Jessica. "My girlfriend, Jessica Henderson."

Before Jessica could say anything, Adam kissed her on the lips. The crowd roared upon the special moment. Jaden could be seen video recording the kiss. For once, I was glad he had brought it. However, that thought quickly faded when I realized Adam was doing the singing.

Chase, Marcus, and I stood frozen, unsure of what we were supposed to be doing. What key would we be doing his song in?

"I'm going to be the main singer, so Leo, I need to play the drums," Adam instructed. "Chase and Marcus, you can still play guitar."

Hesitantly, I walked over to the drums. I had never done them before, and now the whole concert was riding on it. Swell. Fortunately, it looked just like the bongos.

Adam cleared his throat and began in a rapperish voice,

"_One day, I stepped down from my throne_

_Decided to take a stand_

_People were always calling me names_

_They said I'd amount to nothing_

_But I showed them._

_Come on now; let's hear it people!"_

Adam started to clap his hands, getting the crowd into it. Chase played a short guitar solo.

"_When I found out what I had_

_Who I was not and who I was_

_I started getting stronger_

_I started getting brighter_

_I started getting better_

_Now it's hard to believe I didn't see_

_Girl, how I felt when I was by your side."_

Adam was actually good. Since when did he learn to sing? It couldn't have been his first time singing, could it?

"_Don't be scared little butterfly_

_Flap your wings, and take to the sky_

_The darkest nights can't steal your light_

_Coz you always shine oso bright._

_Girl, could you light my heart?"_

The crowd cheered as Adam stopped briefly to let Chase and Marcus play the chords for what he had just sang.

"_I see you holding back the tears;_

_I see that you have lost your way_

_In the darkness, you hold out your hand_

_Don't worry; let me pull you in._

_When you cry, I will wipe away your tears._

_When you are lost, I will be your map to bring you home._

_When you need a friend, I will always be there for you."_

As I was rocking it out on the drums, I stared at Adam. He told me he was making it up as he went. Could Adam seriously be that talented?

"_If you need me, call at any time._

_No matter how tough things get,_

_I'll always be there for you._

_You don't have to face the pain alone._

_I am by your side._

_Girl, your dark days have gotten brighter._

_Girl, you know, yeah do you know…"_

Adam held out that note for a long while. I think I was watching Adam more than the drums. The beat seemed to have a mind of its own. I mean, I was playing it, but I had no recollection of doing so!

"_You're the answer to all my problems._

_If you need a prince charming to ride off in the sunset with_

_I will be that guy_

_Don't be scared. I have your glass slippers right here_

_I try to hold back the way I feel_

_But there is no way I can let it be so._

_I see you holding back the tears;_

_I see that you have lost your way._

_In the darkness, you hold out your hand_

_Don't worry; let me pull you in._

_When you cry, I will wipe away your tears._

_When you are lost, I will be your map to bring you home._

_When you need a friend, I will always be there for you."_

The room was split open by a thunderous cheer of celebration, a cheer that sounded louder than thunder. Everyone seemed to think the song had been about Jessica. However, because I was watching Adam throughout the entire song, I realized something, and that something haunted me to its core.

* * *

**A/N:** Ending that season on an ominous note, what did you think of it? Some questions that still need to be answered:

1\. What did Leo realize during that song?

2\. Why did Chase's blood boil when Marcus called Bree cupcake?

And now, for the trailer/promo!

* * *

**Trailer for Season 2**

_**The TV critics are calling it the best season of Lab Rats yet.**_

"_Remarkably brilliant. It contains all the drama needed to make a good season. So rich, every likable moment becomes unreadable."_

"_A real page turner with excitement at every corner. I enjoy the growth of Bree and Chase's relationship."_

_**In the most dramatic season of Lab Rats yet,**_

_Show Adam comforting a sobbing Jessica._

_**Anything can happen.**_

_Show TV reporters taking pictures of the Dooley-Davenports._

_Chase walks in and sees Bree's back with bruises and scars on it._

"_Bree, what happened to you?"_

_**Relationships are torn apart,**_

"_Janelle, I think we should take a break."_

"_I'm moving," Jessica whispered._

_Adam stood frozen._

_**And new relationships are formed.**_

_Show Calla holding hands with male._

_Show Douglas laughing at something a woman says._

_Show Leo leaning in and kissing Calla, and Calla kissing him back._

_**A tragic accident changes the families' life forever.**_

"_Chase! Help!" Bree cried, mass hysteria in her voice._

"_Bree!" Chase cried, running towards her._

_Screen blackens and then shows Bree in hospital bed._

"_Four broken ribs, her left arm is broken in two places, a broken left leg, and a concussion. That is the good news," the doctor said._

"_How is that good news?" Big D demanded._

_**And it all comes down to the biggest cliffhangers of the season!**_

"_This place isn't safe anymore, Calla," Officer Parker stated gravely. "Your father and I are taking you out of school, and we're moving to Italy."_

"_It's officially the end of the world," Leo stated as people on TV applauded the newest Congress leader, Stephen Graham._

_**Lab Rats season 2**_

_**Coming soon.**_


	17. Clueless to Abuse

**A/N:** Welcome to season 2, readers! *Fireworks erupt in sky* I got some bittersweet news, though, at the end. I know you are all as excited as I am about this season. Anyways, before this awesome season can start, I would like to thank those that reviewed:

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yeah, one can't have everything. And you guessed it right on the nose. Sadly, the moment of truth doesn't happen this season.**

**God's Not Dead: Thank you. I agree.**

**Annea101: Well, we are not the only one.**

**White Wolf Haruka: Well, here season 2 is.**

And for the first disclaimer of season 2, Chase, you're up!

**Chase: Humanusscriptor does not own Lab Rats, but he does own the plot. Kihonne owns her OCs.**

**Note: Bree kisses Chase on the cheek. Brase is big this episode, but what's at the bottom is much more important.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Bree and I have a typical sibling relationship. We fight and argue with each other, but we always make up in the end, no matter what. Bree teases me all the time, but I am never genuinely hurt by her. It is always Adam that does that. We care a lot about each other, and often very protective. No matter what, I always have her back. I can tell her anything, and she would as well.

At least, that is what I thought until February 28. That was the day that I died inside. Literally.

I keep thinking that if I hadn't spent another minute getting ready, or going for that second bowl of cereal that none of this would have ever happened. But it did, and as hurt as I was at that moment, looking back, I would not change anything about that day.

It was time for us to leave for school. Leo and Adam had left, leaving me waiting for my sister. Glancing at my watch, I realized we needed to get going. Walking over to the bathroom that Bree was in, I opened the door.

"Bree, it's time to –" I stopped midsentence, not believing for a second what I was seeing. I blinked, trying to reassure myself that this was just a nightmare. It wasn't. On Bree's back, I saw bruises and scars, some of which had to have been at least two weeks old. The truth was right in front of me, but I just didn't want to believe it.

"Bree, what happened to you?" I asked, too shocked to do anything but stare.

Bree whipped around and dropped her shirt. "Oh, nothing. Let's just get to school."

She turned to leave, but I grabbed her arm. "Bree, that doesn't look like nothing. Someone has been abusing you." Suddenly my eyes widened in shock. "Ethan isn't abusing you, is he?"

"Not exactly," came Bree's vague answer, shaking free of my grip and heading into the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, vividly upset that she was not giving me a straight answer.

Bree looked around, as if she was afraid that someone was going to appear. "All right. I admit, I am being abused, but not by Ethan. By his brother."

"Ethan has a brother?" was the first thing I could think of.

"Yes, a younger one. He abuses me behind Ethan's back. He grabs me, and I can't run away because that would mean revealing my bionics to him. I've been hiding it from you guys for a few weeks."

"Unbelievable! Why were you hiding that? We could have helped you! Have you told Ethan about it?"

Bree looked down in embarrassment. She hadn't told Ethan. Swell. Part of me was angry that Bree hadn't told us. We could have resolved this issue sooner! Another part of me was hurt and betrayed. I used to be able to tell her anything, and she would as well.

At least, that is what I thought until today.

My mind was flying at a thousand thoughts a minute. Above all, one stood out, and that was that I needed to protect Bree from going over to Ethan. In order to protect Bree from Ethan, I had to make it so that Bree stopped hanging out with him. Since the two met every day at school and then headed home to Ethan's house, where Ethan's brother apparently abused Bree behind Ethan's back, I had to stop Bree from going to school. And in order to watch after Bree, I had to do the unthinkable. Skip school.

"Bree, what do you say you and I stay home today and not go to school?"

"You want to skip school?" Bree asked in disbelief. "Are you out of your mind?"

I shook my head. I didn't think I was. "No. Let's spend some quality brother-sister time. You are much more important than studying," I stated, throwing an arm over her shoulder, but quickly taking it off when I saw Bree tense upon my touch. "Sorry."

You know, it was weird. Earlier, I had told Leo that no one was as important as studying. Apparently, I was eating those words right out of my mouth. "Come on, sis. Let's watch a movie. Anything you want," I offered.

"Even **Princess Ponies 3 (1)**?" Bree asked.

I forced a smile. "Even **Princess Ponies 3**."

* * *

"Bree, Chase, aren't you supposed to be at school and not watching—whatever girly movie that is?" Mr. Davenport asked, entering the kitchen with something in his hand.

"It's **Princess Ponies 3**. And yes," I said. "However, I decided to spend some time with my sister instead. Bree is more important to me than school."

"Ok, now I know something is wrong. Chase, you would never miss school unless it was for a mission."

I arose from the couch, and went into the kitchen to prepare myself lunch. "Then I guess this qualifies."

As fun as watching **Princess Ponies 3** was (it wasn't), I needed to refuel my appetite. The food pellets I had for breakfast seemed like hours ago. In the middle of making my sandwich, the phone rang, prompting Mr. Davenport to answer.

"Donald Davenport, wealthy billionaire speaking, how may I help you? Hey, Calla. He's here, actually. I know, right! Chase, it's Calla."

Taking the phone from Mr. Davenport and using my molecular kinesis to bring items out of the fridge, I answered, "Hey, what's up?"

"Can you come over to help me with a small project?" Calla asked.

"Sure thing. What subject?" I asked, finishing the sandwich.

"Leo."

"Oh. I'll be over. See you soon." I hung up. "I'm heading over to Calla's house. I should be back in a few. Can you drive me?" I asked Mr. Davenport.

"Sure. I'm heading to the store so I'll drop you off," he offered.

I looked at Bree. She shook her head then pointed to herself. I nodded.

* * *

"Hey, Calla. So what's this about Leo that you need help with?" I asked when I entered Calla's bedroom.

"Writing a letter to Leo. I want it to be after he and Janelle break up," Calla said.

"Ok. Before we begin, Leo got your letter on Valentine's Day."

"What letter?" she asked, confused.

"The letter you wrote confessing your feelings to him and put in his locker," I reminded.

"I wrote a letter like that, but I never put it in Leo's locker. I don't know his locker combination."

"Calla, I know you wrote the letter. You gave Leo Callas!" I exasperated.

"I swear, I did not put that there."

"Okay. So did Jaden put the note in Leo's locker?" I asked.

"Probably. I seem to recall him stealing my note the night before," Calla confessed. "I was going to give Leo that letter after Janelle broke up with him, but now I have to write a new one. Stupid brother!"

"It's all right. So," I said, scribbling something down, "How's this?"

Calla read what I had written down, then frowned. "No, I don't want to start too romantic."

"How about I'm sorry you and Janelle broke up?"

Calla frowned again. "I suppose. Only, I don't want to include her name at all."

"I think you're going to have to have her name at least once," I stated sympathetically.

"Fine," Calla sighed, annoyed. "We can start with that."

After two hours, the letter was finished. Mr. Davenport called my cell, and told me everything was done and he asked when I wanted to be picked up. I texted him back, saying I was ready.

"Well, I got to head home. I'm glad I could help," I stated. "So, when do you come back to school?"

"In April," Calla groused. "I'm ready to be back now, but the doctors think I need more time to heal."

I nodded sympathetically. There was something on my mind that I was dying to ask Calla, but I was too afraid to ask it in fear that she'd say no. After a minute of internal debate, I decided against asking her and left the house.

When I arrived home, it was four o'clock. Bree was watching TV while Adam and Jessica were making out on the couch, not even the least bit interested in what was playing. I cleared my throat in hopes that Adam and Jessica would stop their make out session and greet me, but they simply ignored me. Seeing as how everyone else was busy in the house, I chose to call up Ethan and have a chat with him about his brother.

I used my internal computer to look up Ethan's street address, looked the number up in the phonebook, and I dialed the number.

"Hello?" a voice on the other end asked.

It took all my will to not crush the phone with my bare hands. On the other end was Ethan's brother, the person who was responsible for Bree's abuse. After a deep breath, I said, "Hi, this is Chase Davenport, Bree's sister. Can I talk to Ethan for a minute?"

"Sure. Ethan!" the guy on the other end called.

"Hi, Chase. What's up?" Ethan asked some seconds later.

"You and I need to have a talk in private. Is there any way we can meet up and converse? It's about Bree."

I made sure to use my most worried tone to convince Ethan that this was important. Ethan sighed. "Okay. Where should I meet you?"

"How about at the Middle School at five?"

"Sure. See you then."

* * *

The ride to Mission Creek Middle school was silent. Along the way, I thought of how I would break it to Ethan that his brother was abusing his girlfriend. That was not an easy thing to talk to someone about. Not at all. I was sweating on both the inside and outside. My mind was so wrapped up over how I was going to break the news to Ethan that I didn't realize we arrived until Mr. Davenport announced so.

"Are you okay? Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned as I walked out of his car.

"No, it's not," I answered. "I'll talk to you in a bit. I'll be sure to keep my cellphone on."

Mr. Davenport nodded and drove around to park his car. I spotted Ethan waiting by a bench and I made my way over there. A casual nod told me he saw me.

"So, what is it about Bree?" Ethan asked.

I sighed. The next words would be hard to say, but I needed to say them nonetheless. Otherwise, the abuse would continue.

"Bree told me she is being abused by your younger brother," I informed.

Ethan's eyes turned wide and he stared at me, looking for an indication that I was just playing with him. However, my face was dead serious.

"You're joking, right?" he asked hopefully.

"I wish I was, but I saw her bruises with my own eyes. She's been hiding it for weeks," I explained, each word as painful as the last.

Ethan swayed and collapsed against the bench. I did as well to offer support to my sister's boyfriend. Ethan stared down at the cold, hard concrete in silence, his mind going a million miles a second. Finally, Ethan stood up. I expected his face to be maddened and for him to start yelling profanity about his brother, but instead I saw the determination and the compassion in his eyes, and it made me smile to know that Ethan was going to treat her right.

"Take me to her," he ordered, his voice making no room for argument.

I smiled, put an arm around his shoulder, and led Ethan into Mr. Davenport's car. Our next stop: our home.

**XXX**

"Ethan, what are you doing here?" Bree asked, jumping up from her spot on the couch as soon as she saw Ethan walk in. Jessica and Adam looked up from their make out session (had they been doing that all this time?), to nod and greet him.

"Hey, Bree. I need to see if Chase is telling the truth. Show me your back," Ethan ordered.

"Wow, what's going on?" Adam asked. "What's wrong with my sister's back?"

"I have reason to believe," Ethan began, "that my brother is abusing Bree behind my back. And if he is, then he needs to apologize."

Tasha, who had just entered the room at that time, flashed a look at Bree, as did the entire room. Leo, who was still at track, would soon hear about this, and I am sure he was going to be pissed, just like the family.

Bree bit her lip, turned around, and showed the people her back scars.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I looked around the room at everyone's faces. Adam, Tasha, and Mr. Davenport were so shocked that they just stared at me, too overcome by the news to say anything whatsoever. Chase stood off to the side with crossed arms and sympathetic blue eyes that told me if I needed a hug, I could hug him. Jessica looked as if she was about to cry and pull me into a hug, and lastly, Ethan was trying to put on a brave face, but the tears in his eyes told me just how hurt he was. Yet, there was one person not present that I wish was there. Jaden.

"I am so sorry for not noticing sooner," Ethan apologized, his words as gentle and calm as a wave in the ocean. He hugged me. The others did as well, telling me they were my friends and that I could talk to them about anything. They only let go when I complained about my back.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Ethan recalled and pulled out his phone, "a dear old brother of mine has an apology to make."

We listened as Ethan called his home and put the phone on speaker. I realized what Ethan was going to do. He was going to have his brother apologize to all of us.

"Hello?" Ethan's mom answered.

"Hi, Mom. Can I speak to my brother?"

"Sure. Are you still at the Middle school?"

"No, I am at my girlfriend's house," he answered, winking at me and causing my cheeks to turn tomato-red. "She is hurt."

"I am sorry to hear that. Edmond, Ethan wants to talk to you!"  
"Hello?"

"How could you!" Ethan accused.

"How could I do what?" Edmond asked, not sure what Ethan was saying.

"I saw the marks on my girlfriend's back, and I know you have been abusing my girlfriend behind my back. Bree told me, and so did her brother." Silence. "Did you?"

"Yes, I did," Edmond mumbled.

"Yes you did what?" Ethan pressured, wanting everyone present to hear his brother's apology.

"Yes, I abused your girlfriend behind your back," Edmond stated.

Gasps could be heard on the other end. "Thank you. That's all I wanted to know," Ethan said. "Have a nice chat," he said before he hung up.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"If Chase hadn't told me, I never would have known. Thank him."

I turned to Chase. "Thank you." I kissed him on the cheek, and laughed when he felt his cheek and rubbed at it.

"Hey, Ethan, Jessica," Leo greeted when he entered the house. "What are you two doing over here?"

"My boyfriend invited me to make out with him, and Chase invited Ethan over," Jessica answered, her attention not on sucking face with my brother anymore.

"Bree, I think you should show Leo your back," Chase stated.

"Back?" Leo looked confused. "What's wrong with Bree's back?"

"That's exactly what I said!" Adam announced proudly.

I turned around and showed Leo my back scar, expecting there him to make a comment, but he didn't. I turned around to see he was staring at me with his mouth and eyes open. Immediately, something inside Leo jolted him back to life, and he was by my side and studying the scars.

"These are weeks old. Someone's been abusing you." Leo looked to Ethan. "And that person is Ethan."

"It's my brother, actually," Ethan confessed. "I had no idea about this until Chase told me."

"Well, now I can see why Chase missed school today," Leo mused. "How could you let your brother abuse your girlfriend like that, Ethan?"

"Like I said before, I had no idea about it until—"

"Until Chase told you, I know. But how could you be so stupid?"

"Leo," Tasha warned.

"I bet it didn't even cross your mind that Bree was hurting. And to think, you call yourself a boyfriend. Well, you're a pathetic excuse of one!"

"Leo!" Tasha cried, outraged that her son would be making such horrendous accusations about Bree's boyfriend.

Leo ignored her. "And you know what, I will be glad when you and your family leave. That way, you won't ever hurt my sister again!" With that, Leo stormed upstairs. Tasha excused herself to talk to her son while everyone just stared around the room.

"What's the story there?" Ethan finally asked, breaking the tension.

"Leo harbors strong feelings for Bree. I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way," Chase simplified.

'I don't,' I thought.

"I should get going. I still have packing to do," Ethan admitted. "Thanks for telling me about Bree Chase. See you soon."

"All right. Bye!" I called, already thinking forward to the next day when I would see him again.

"Any luck?" Mr. Davenport asked as Tasha came back downstairs.

"He's adamant about not talking. We should leave him be," Tasha answered.

"I want Leo to be here when I reveal a secret of mine," Adam said.

"He won't come out of his room. I don't think we can do anything about that."

Adam suggested that we bring the talking to him, which we agreed to. However, when we headed upstairs to have the conversation in Leo's room, Leo headed downstairs, saying something about using the gym.

We all entered Leo's room together. Adam sat down on Leo's bed with Jessica on his lap, and Chase right next to him. Mr. Davenport sat down at Leo's desk with Tasha on his lap, and I lay sideways on Leo's bedroom rug.

"As you know," Adam began, "I used to be the dumbest of the bunch. I was always getting Ds on everything and not applying myself. Now, I have straight A's. What changed during that time? I bet you would all like to know.

"I was friends with Jessica, and one day, she invited me over to her place and we listened to this song called I Won't Give Up, and how there's always going to be someone there for you. Someday, when Leo graduates from high school, Tasha is going to be like, "I can't believe it went by that fast," and that she will continue to love and support him. I want my siblings to think of me as the best brother, the one who always protect them. Do you?" he asked.

"Yes, I think you live up to that, Adam," Mr. Davenport stated.

Chase and I agreed. He definitely was living up to that right now.

"As you noticed, I'm much more protective of you two now," Adam continued. Gesturing to his girlfriend of two weeks, Adam added, "Thanks to her."

Jessica smiled at her boyfriend and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you, Jessica. Adam hasn't hit me in months," Chase announced, silently setting himself up for getting punched.

"Yeah, thank you, Jessica," Mr. Davenport said.

"Ow! Adam!" Chase cried in annoyance.

Adam shrugged. "Well you were kind of asking for it!"

After Tasha and I thanked Jessica, Mr. Davenport wanted to talk to Chase alone so the four of us headed downstairs. I offered to check on Leo for everyone, mostly because I was curious as to what he was doing.

When I arrived at our gym, I saw Leo lying against the wall, staring into space. I walked over and sat down next to him. "Hey, Leo."

Leo didn't even answer. He didn't even move.

"Leo?" I tried again, this time louder.

Yet again, Leo didn't say anything. I was concerned. Why wasn't he talking?

"Leo, are you all right?" I asked, walking over to him and grabbing his hands.

I figured this would elicit an emotion from him, but when Leo didn't answer, I sighed and let go of his hand. After about five minutes of watching my stepbrother staring off into space, I stood up in annoyance.

"If you don't want to talk, then I'm leaving," I announced.

Leo didn't say anything.

Desperate, I grabbed him and shouted, "Say something, Leo! Say something!"

As suspected, Leo didn't say anything. I sighed in defeat and left the gym. Jessica was gone, Adam was doing his homework, Tasha was in the kitchen, and Chase and Mr. Davenport were just walking downstairs.

"Mr. Davenport, something isn't right with Leo. He didn't say anything when I talked to him, and he's been staring at the wall for five straight minutes," I stated, biting my lip.

"I wonder if he has said anything since he said he was going to the gym," Tasha mused. "Donald, bring up the cameras in the gym and rewind them to when he first entered. I want to see if he's done anything."

Mr. Davenport talked to Eddie and the smart house security system showed Leo enter the gym and just sit there, staring off into space. Eddie fast-forwarded, but Leo's position never changed.

"No he hasn't," Mr. Davenport stated. "I'll continue watching. If he hasn't said or done anything by 9: 15, what do you want me to do?" Mr. Davenport looked to Chase for that question.

"Leave him be. He'll probably snap out of it later tonight and start his homework," Chase reasoned. "You should make him dinner and have him eat it at that time. I'm headed to bed. Are you coming, Bree?"

"No. I'll watch with Mr. Davenport," I said.

At 9: 15, I headed down into the lab and got into my capsule, seeing as how I wasn't in the mood for anything. My final thought before I fell asleep was that Leo would be back to his old self tomorrow.

* * *

**March 3**

Ethan was moving away today. It would be the last time I would possibly ever see him or Edmond again. Leo had returned to his old self a couple days ago and gotten back in the swing of things. Right now, Ethan and I were facing each other, our last time together as boyfriend and girlfriend, his parents and Edmond in the car.

"I'm sorry things were so chaotic a couple of days ago," Ethan apologized.

"Yeah, that was a tough day," I responded.

"I know. Edmond thought you were pretty and wanted his way with you. He says he didn't know any better, but I don't know if I believe him."

"Well, he is right about me being pretty," I mused.

"I'm going to miss you, my little coefficient. Like, really miss you. Promise to keep me in your heart?"

"I promise."

Ethan and I shared a long hug before he kissed me and headed into his car. I waved goodbye as my ex-boyfriend's form became smaller and smaller. Soon, I could no longer see him at all.

"Hey," a soft voice said from behind, startling me.

"Jaden? Jaden!" I cried, throwing myself at him.

"I came to offer you some company," he said. "How are you doing?"

"All right."

"Good. Now, what do you say you and I hit _Sweet Frog (2)_? How does that sound?"

I looked up at him and smile. "That sounds perfect," I said. I hooked my arm in his and we started to Jaden's car.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that concludes the first chapter of Season 2! So, what did you think? I thought I should post this up, seeing as how I have an Ice Cream Social today. At the beginning of the chapter, I said I had some bittersweet news. My 95 year old grandpa is dying. He's lived a long life, but he's losing the battle. I would like you all to pray that his last moments are peaceful.

Okay, that depressing statement out of the way,

**(1):** It was the first girly movie title I could come up. Low and behold, the title is atrocious.

**(2):** They have Sweet Frogs all over the place, so they probably have one in California.

Well, next episode will be Speed Trapped. I haven't worked out the specifics, but someone will be driving. Either Bree or Adam. I don't know yet. Until next time!


	18. Speed Trapped

**A/N: **Welcome back to _Doing it Better_. Tomorrow is my grandpa's funeral. He didn't make it to Labor Day, I'm sad to say. I'm going to be doing a eulogy for him. I'd best get practicing. I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Czechm8: Yes, Chase does love school a lot. I would have to agree with you. Yes, but I don't generally write that part in.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: 'Sall good. Yes, you are responsible for that title. Thank you.**

**Beverlie4055: Thank you.**

**Guest: I don't know how much you want. Could you find a story that you think contains enough Brase and tell me the title for it? I'll see what I can do then.**

**White Wolf Haruka: Well, I'm going to tell you and the readers a spoiler: Future Leo makes an appearance, and we see Future Calla. The exact episode for that will be Mission on a Train: Part 1 and maybe Part 2.**

Okay, disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own **Lab Rats** or _God Gave Me You_ by Blake Shelton. Kihonne owns Jaden and I own the plot. Mentions of Calla.

_**WARNING for AllAmericanSlurp:**_ Special Agent Graham makes an appearance.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Guys, guess what today is?" I asked as I entered the lab, super excited.

"I'm guessing March 16," Bree stated, looking up from her conversation with Leo.

"No! Well, yes, but today is the day the new frozen yogurt store opens!" I grinned excitedly. "They have fifty-two flavors, four of which are sugar free!" I exclaimed, trying to project my happiness to everyone in the room, only to be met with silence. "Am I the only one excited at this here?"

"Marcus is, apparently," Leo answered. "I don't have a clue why."

Bree looked at Leo questioningly. "You don't know why? I thought you were from the future?"

"I am. The one that hated Marcus. The only reason, well, two reasons I am friends with him is because Douglas is a cool cat and we will need him for the fight against Victor Krane."

"What about Calla?" Chase asked.

"She hates anything that is sugar free. If you disagree with her on that, she'll dismember you faster than a rabid hyena," Leo explained, causing Bree to chuckle.

"Jessica is excited about it, so I'm going with her. I've heard they get you by charging extra for toppings. So, I'm bringing my own." He opened up his jacket to reveal that it was full of sugary toppings, from gummy-bears to chocolate sprinkles.

"Toppings are free during the opening."

"They charge toppings for free? Leo, you should have told me that before I put hot butterscotch in my pants! Man!" Adam sat down in disappointment, but quickly hopped up. "Oh! Hot butterscotch! Hot! Hot!"

Leo and Bree burst out laughing. At that moment, Marcus entered the lab. Marcus was the newest bionic after the two Davenport brother's turned him bionic. With the powers of vaporization, super strength, super intelligence, lightning fingers, and a few other abilities, Marcus was the strongest bionic. He was the Davenport's secret weapon.

"Sorry, Adam. Bree and I needed a good laugh. Hot butterscotch," Leo informed a confused Marcus.

"I can't wait to go to the grand opening," Bree commented. Mr. Davenport walked in at that time.

"Hey, guys. I just finished designing a self-driving car for Adam. Where is Adam?" Mr. Davenport asked, searching for the eldest bionic.

"Put butterscotch in his pants. He's changing."

Mr. Davenport looked as if he was going to ask something, but he decided against it.

"Why not let Bree drive? Worst-case scenario, both Bree and the car end up at the bottom of the Pacific Ocean," Leo commented.

"No! I am not chancing that. You will drive eventually, Bree, but it is Adam's turn."

Bree frowned. I could tell she was looking forward to driving. She would get her chance soon.

"Say, Mr. Davenport, how are you coming on the Daven-Cycle?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport frowned. "I haven't even thought about making one. Thanks, Leo! Meet me in the garage."

"Well, he might want to after this," Leo mumbled.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Diesel gas plus an electric-run engine equals explosion," Leo explained.

"Noted. Let's meet Mr. Davenport into the garage."

When we got into the garage, we could see what he was so excited about something, and I have to say, that something was pretty cool. It was a sleek, silver car.

"Meet the world's first self-driving car, designed by yours truly!" Mr. Davenport announced. "Yep, just when you thought I couldn't get more awesome, BOOM! I got more awesome!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed.

"And BOOM! I still want to be dropped off a block away from school," Bree told him.

Adam looked at Mr. Davenport. "So, how does this thing drive itself?" he asked.

Mr. Davenport gestured to the black panel on top of the car. "See this panel? It receives a satellite signal and sends all the pertinent information into the car's onboard computer and voila, it drives itself.

"Oh, and did I mention that this thing goes 200 miles an hour? No, that's because it goes 300!"

"Guys? What are you doing? You're gonna be late!" Tasha scolded, walking into the garage. "Go, go, go, go, go!"

We all ran out, grabbing bags as we left. We all ended up with the wrong bag and switched bags in the car, thanks to Leo. Sometimes, I was glad he was from the future. Although, why he wanted some of our dangerous stuff to play out like it did was both questionable and jejune.

* * *

**Douglas's POV**

Living under the same roof as my brother has been surprisingly comfortable. The last time he and I were together, we were at each other's throats over the whole bionic thing. Now we aren't even arguing at all.

I rewired Marcus's android form so he would be even more defensive than he already was, and then Donny turned him bionic so he can live another eighty years. Donny and I had debated about taking Marcus out of school, but I wanted him to experience a normal life, away from all the training he used to do with me. He is a regular student, and I couldn't be any prouder.

Walking into the kitchen to make myself some coffee and breakfast, I noticed that Tasha and my brother were talking about something. Meeting my eye, my brother waved me over.

"So, what's up?" I asked.

"When was the last time you had a decent conversation with anyone other than your brother, Douglas?" Tasha asked me.

I frowned. "Probably back in the '90s when _Davenport Industries_ was going on. Why?"

"Donald and I are having our anniversary dinner and I thought we would have it at a downtown bar that does this uptempo jazz, and we were wondering if—"

"I would love to go!" I announced. "Uptempo jazz is my favorite! Speaking of which, I have to go back to the house to back up my twenty years of uptempo jazz."

"Wow. You've been listening to uptempo jazz for that long?" Tasha asked.

"I have. So, you like uptempo jazz too?"

"It's not my favorite type of music. My friend listens to it more. I wouldn't be surprised if she's there tonight. I could introduce you," Tasha offered.

I readily agreed. Finally, someone who is enthusiastic about uptempo jazz as I am!

After I finished breakfast, I took one of the Davenport's cars to my house where I kept my scientific inventions and Marcus. It only took a short time to back up my uptempo jazz. When I was done, I looked around the house to see if there was anything I wanted to bring with me to my brother's mansion. More likely than not, I would be selling the house soon. There was no reason for it because I lived with the Davenport's and was paying rent for a house I don't even visit anymore. Selling it would be wise.

Deciding to wait until later, I pocketed the flash drive, and headed back to my brother's house. When I entered, I heard talking coming from the living room.

"I can't believe Calla isn't coming!" Chase complained.

Bree looked at Chase. "Well, it IS kind of hard to move around that place in a wheelchair, Chase," Bree explained. "I hope Jaden is going to be there."

Mr. Davenport walked in. "Guys, Tasha, Douglas, and I are headed out to dinner at a downtown bar. You are going to have to pick up Leo after track, and then the four of you can decide on what you want to eat for dinner," Mr. Davenport explained.

Adam nodded. "Of course. The three of us are going to that new yogurt store. We'll drive from there."

Mr. Davenport nodded. "One of you is going to have to text Leo when you are leaving, or he might call when track is done."

I entered the room at that moment. The kids greeted me and told me they were going to the new frozen yogurt store that was opening today. After making sure that Adam had his license, I plopped down on the couch, turned on the TV, and watched the Science Channel until Tasha told me we would be leaving in five. After changing into a plaid shirt and jeans, I headed outside and hopped into my brother's outdated car. That baby needed some serious rewiring.

Donny, Tasha, and I entered the bar, the sweet, melodious jazz music playing. It was music to my ears. Tasha spotted her friend and the two of us walked over to her while my brother went to find a table for him and his wife.

"Hey, Jaz. This is Douglas, my husband's brother and our uncle. Douglas, this is Jasmine. She is in my book club and her daughter is dating Leo," Tasha introduced. "I'll leave you two to some conversation."

"So, is Donald older or younger than you?" Jasmine asked once I sat down right across from her.

"Older. By one minute **(1)**," I added.

"That's cool. Would your wife mind if I bought you a drink?"

I sat up straighter. That was a rather interesting question to ask early on. "I actually don't have a wife. I never dated," I confessed sheepishly. "Never had a drink either."

"Well, why not start tonight? Two Heineken Lights, please," Jaz called to the bartender. "So, what've you been doing these past twenty years?"

"Well, my brother and I started Davenport Industries around that time. He and I created some powerful robots that I tried to sell to the highest bidder. My brother didn't like that, so he stole them from me and trained them as his. Those creations were—"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase," Jaz stated, and then took a sip of her drink. "Janelle told me that. Leo told her."

I nodded and then looked at my drink. I decided to taste it. It tasted like pee, not that I know what pee tastes like, but it tasted like pee. I made a face and swallowed. Surprisingly, all the disgustingness left.

"So, what did you think?"

"It doesn't taste good. When it's finished, it's not disgusting."

"Well, maybe you don't like Heineken. There are other beers."

"Yeah, maybe," I said, still not entirely convinced.

"Are you living with your brother?"

"As of recently. Leo ran into me about a month ago, and invited my son and me in. I probably will sell the old house."

"I thought you said you never married."

"I haven't. I built my son, Marcus. He's an android, but the battery life only runs sixteen years. Fortunately, my brother and I made some modifications on him so he has a regular human makeup," I explained. When I saw her nod, I said, "You don't have a clue what I'm saying, do you?"

"My husband is the science person, not me. I'm better with computers," she admitted.

"I've only had a couple years of experience. I did read a lot of programming books, however."

I talked with Jasmine for most of the visit about programming and the bionic kids, mostly forgetting about my drink. Suddenly, the lights turned on quickly to reveal a guy in a tux and wild hair strumming his guitar. A second man was playing the drums. a third man came over to the mike. He, as well, was wearing a tux.

"This song goes out to my girlfriend of six years, Victoria," the man said. "Enjoy!" After about a fifteen-second introduction, he began, "_I've been a walking heartache;_

_I've made a mess of me._

_The person that I've been lately_

_Ain't who I want to be,"_ the man sang.

I wasn't that interested in the song. In fact, I only liked jazz music. At least, the man had a solid voice.

_"But you stay here right beside me,_

_And watch as the storm blows through,_

_And I need you,"_ the man sang, earning cheers from the diners.

I sipped my beer, uninterested.

_"'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubts_

_And for when I think I've lost my way,_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you._

_Gave me you," _the man continued.

I looked around, uninterested. That's when my eye spotted someone I loathed. A Mr. Stephen Graham (A/N: Special Agent Graham. Of course, you probably figured that out).

_"There's more here than what we're seeing,_

_A divine conspiracy._

_That you, an angel lovely_

_Could somehow fall for me._

_You'll always be love's great martyr_

_And I'll be the flattered fool_

_And I need you_

_Yeah!_

"_God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubts_

_And for when I think I've lost my way,_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true._

_God gave me you," _the man sang, holding the note out.

I looked to Stephen Graham, and I wondered, what did he accomplish in the future? I needed to speak to Leo, and soon.

_"On my own I'm only_

_Half of what I could be_

_I can't do without you._

_We are stitched together,_

_And what love has tethered,_

_I pray we never undo,"_ the man singing for his girlfriend sang.

"Never undo," the backup singers' sang.

_"'Cause God gave me you for the ups and downs_

_God gave me you for the days of doubts_

_God gave me Victoria for the ups and downs_

_God gave me her for the days of doubts_

_And for when I think I've lost my way,_

_There are no words here left to say, it's true._

_Victoria, will you marry me?_

_Will you marry me?" _he sang.

"Oh my god," Victoria whispered, putting a hand on her mouth.

The man pushed a loose strand of hair behind Victoria's ear. "Victoria Bendel, I love you for a lot of reasons. We've shared a lot in our years together, and I can't imagine anything ever tearing us apart. And that is why I want us to be together, always. You've been my best friend, my girlfriend, and now…" The man got down on one knee and reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring. Everyone around them looked happily at the event. "I would like to ask you if you would do me the honor of being my wife."

Victoria stared, mouth-open. Suddenly, her hands began shaking terribly as she tried to cover her mouth in shock. Tears came to her eyes.

"Will you marry me?" the man asked. A shaking Victoria threw her arms around him.

"I hope that's a yes!" I cried.

Victoria pulled back a moment, and smiled. "Yes."

The whole restaurant burst into applause. After a few minutes, the applause wore down, and the married couple left. I clapped, only out of respect. If it weren't a marriage proposal, I'd let the other people clap for me. I took one last look at Mr. Graham.

'Whatever you're up to, I'm putting a stop to it!' I thought to myself.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"All right, that is enough for today," the Track and Field coach announced, and then blew his whistle. "Go home, rest up, and meet you all back here tomorrow. Dooley, a word with you, please."

I came to a halt, breathing heavily. My sides ached, my mouth felt like cotton, and I felt my nose closing off. "Hold on," I called. I grabbed my water and approached the coach. "Yes, sir?"

"Dooley, I've been coaching Track and Field for over fifteen years. I have coached some spectacular athletes, and based on what I've seen from you today, you are one of those."

"Thank you, coach." What else was there to say?

"This isn't something you should take lightly. Have you ever thought about going pro?"

"No, sir."

"Well, you should consider it. I'm going to make a few calls, and see if I can hire a scout to come out for practice. If it goes well, you will have opportunities for a twenty to twenty-five thousand dollar scholarship."

"That – that's incredible!" I exclaimed.

"It is. Stay healthy and fit, kid. See you tomorrow!"

The coach slapped me on the shoulder and left. I watched as he left the field before I dumped the remaining water on my head and went to fill up my water bottle. While I was headed to the front of the school, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," the girl stated.

"No, it's all right. You look familiar. Have I seen you before?"

"Probably last year in the newspaper. I led my basketball team to the state championship," she mentioned.

"Wow. Congrats! Since I didn't see State Champions for Girls, I am assuming you lost," I concluded.

"Yep. Blew my ACL in the Semi-Championship when I made the game winning shot. We lost by about forty. Not a personal highlight of mine."

"Ouch! That blows. Still don't know your name."

"Maddie Richards. And you are?"

"Leo Dooley-Davenport," I answered. "I'd best get going. My parents and uncle went to a bar for the night and my other siblings are at that new yogurt store."

"Do you need a ride home?" Maddie asked.

My phone rang at that moment. I looked at it and saw that it was Bree. I pressed the talk button. "No, I'm good. This is my sister right now. Hey, Bree. What's up?"

There was wind blowing in the background, so she was calling from the car.

_"Oh, not much. Just that Jaden and I are trapped in the self-driving car topping 150 and heading to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean,"_ Bree replied as if it was nothing.

"WHAT_? _For the love of—do you know my girlfriend's cell?" I asked, following Maddie just in case I _did _need a ride home.

"_Yeah, why?"_

"Call her and tell her what is going on. Hopefully, I will see you soon. Hey, uh, Maddie, can I get a ride home. The car is having problems," I briefed.

"Sure. Hop in back," Maddie said.

I did as told and saw that there was already a girl up front. When she turned to face me, I realized she looked just like Maddie. It must be her twin sister.

"So who's this?" the Maddie look-alike asked.

"Ocean, this is Leo Dooley. Leo, this is my twin sister, Ocean," Maddie introduced as she got into the car.

"So, how is Track and Field?" Ocean asked.

"Huh?" I asked confused. How did she know I did Track and Field?

"Your shirt."

"Oh, right. It's great. My coach is thinking about having a scout come look at me," I confessed.

"Awesome! What is your address?" Maddie asked.

* * *

**Meanwhile in the Speeding Car, Bree's POV**

"Yeah, why?"

"_Call her and tell her what is going on. Hopefully, I will see you soon,"_ Leo said.

Right as I was about to hang up, I heard, _"Hey, uh, Maddie, can I get a ride home? The car is-"_

I hung up and dialed Janelle's number.

"Hello?"

"Janelle, this is Bree. Can I talk to Chase?" I asked. If I could get Chase on, then he might be able to figure out a solution before we drowned. Time was not on our side.

"Bree, where are you?"

"Trapped in the car with Jaden, speeding at three hundred miles an hour to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean!" I hollered.

"_What?__ Oh, for the love of- Are you two alright?"_

"Oh yeah, we're fine. Except for the fact that we're about to die, we're just peachy," Jaden replied sarcastically.

_"If the car is being driven by an internal computer system, maybe I can tap into it_ _remotely and shut it down,"_ he suggested. _"Hang on; I'm going to try something."_

I waited. Suddenly, the car horn blasted and everything started to happen at once. The windshields were acting up, the lights were turning on, and all the things on the dashboard started lighting up.

"What the heck is going on?" Jaden asked.

I ignored him. "Congratulations, Chase, you've just completed the fourteen point maintenance checklist. All we need now is an oil change and we'll be good to go!" I shouted sarcastically. "Chase? Any more ideas?" I asked hopefully.

I could hear Chase walking around and thinking. _"I could block the CPU's satellite signal? That would stop the car, but there's no way I can throw my force field that far."_

"Unless Adam did it," I pointed out.

_"You're right,"_ he said. _"Okay, if the car stops, you've got to get Jaden back home immediately, which means you'll have to use your bionics to get him back. Let's hope this works."_

"Let's hope so," I agreed.

"Unless Adam did what? That's brilliant!"

"Never mind."

Jaden and I watched as something hit the car about three meters from a cliff. It stopped where it was, on solid ground.

"The car stopped! Yes!" Jaden and I laughed, a hint of relief and hysteria in our voices. We both got out of the car and sank to our knees, worshipping Mother Earth.

"Are you okay?" I asked as Jaden kissed the ground.

Jaden nodded as we both got to our feet. "Near-death experiences. Fun," he said in a fake pleasant voice, giving me a thumbs up. "Now, getting home," he mused.

"Home it is." Before Jaden could say anything, I had grabbed his hand, sped him to his house, and dashed home.

"Glad to see you're okay," Leo said.

"I am, too," I said. Jaden was probably back at his house, wondering what on earth had happened. He didn't know I was bionic, and I think it should stay that way.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? I want to know! Review! Flames will be used to make Krabby Patties.**

**(1): I have a sibling who is one minute older than I am.**

**Oh, and here are the upcoming three chapters:**

**Trucked Out**

**Bionic 500**

**Driving Damage**


	19. Trucked Out

**A/N:** Welcome to _Trucked Out_, everybody. I was slightly disappointed at the lack of reviews, but that's okay. At least I got some. Let's answer reviews and get the show on the road.

**Czechm8: Thanks for the condolences. It might. I'm glad; I thought it was a unique name.**

**White Wolf: Sorry if I've gone to abbreviating your name. Wait no longer.**

**Guest: I suppose not. Read and find out.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Lab Rats. I only own Ocean and Maddie Richards, and this plot.

**Warning: Mention of Special Agent Graham.**

* * *

Four days had passed since Bree nearly drowned in the Pacific Ocean. Leo had to get a ride home from Maddie Richards that night. When Bree learned Marcus was behind her near-drowning experience, she was beyond angry, and it took Adam and Douglas to prevent Bree from clawing Marcus's eyes out and putting them on a kabob. Douglas grounded Marcus for a month and banned him from leaving the mansion, except to go to a school event. Presently, Leo was helping Adam train for his driving test.

"All right, Adam. I borrowed Big D's hydrogen powered golf cart to help you practice for your driving test. First step: seatbelt," Leo read from his checklist.

"Okay, focus." Adam took a breath and he buckled up. "Yes! Zero buckled in less than five seconds!"

Adam and Leo high fived. Chase walked in with what looked like a radio of some sort. "Oh, look! A dummy driving a dummy!" he announced, trying to make fun of Adam, even though he was no dummy.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" Adam asked as he pressed a button.

"No!" Leo cried, recognizing the button Adam was about to hit as the acceleration button. "Brake!"

Adam hit the brake, bringing a golf cart to an abrupt halt. However, due to the acceleration, the dummy flew out of the seat and hit Chase.

"Wish all buttons did that," Adam commented as he looked at his bionic brother sprawled on the floor.

* * *

"I cannot believe Adam's not back from his driving test yet," Leo commented, looking around. Bree was engrossed in a celebrity magazine while Chase was looking at camera. "What's taking him so long?"

"Two words: Adam, test," Bree answered, briefly looking up from her.

"Man, if he passes, it is good news for us and bad news for everyone on the road. Or the sidewalk," Chase wisecracked, earning an amused snicker from Bree.

"Well, he has to pass! I _need_ him to drive me to that party on Saturday," Leo said, throwing his hands in urgency.

"What party?" Chase asked, having never heard about a party on Saturday.

Leo laughed shortly before he stated, "The one you weren't invited to."

Bree put down her celebrity magazine and looked at Leo in surprise. "You got invited to Caroline Davis's party and I didn't?" Bree asked in disbelief.

"Neither did I" Chase commented.

Bree threw a glance to Chase. "No surprise there. Wait, why were you invited?" she asked, turning her attention to Leo.

"Oh, Bree, I'm climbing the social ladder. There are girls who blush in the hallway when I say hi. Also, several of them check me when I leave for track. That, and it helps that I'm friends with Maddie Richards."

"Wow, hold up. The Maddie Richards, as in sophomore varsity basketball captain that lead her team to the championship last season?"

"That's the one."

Bree heard the door open and stood up. "He's home!"

"Oh, it's just you," Leo announced when Tasha walked in.

"Nice to see you too," Tasha greeted coldly.

"Sorry, Mom. How's it going?" Leo asked.

"Great. I had the best day! It all started when—"

"Leave it for later, woman! Adam's here!" Leo cried, shoving past his mother when he heard the door open once again.

"Sup," Douglas greeted, walking into the living room.

"So, how was your date with Janelle's mom?" Chase asked.

"Whoa, hold up. You're dating my girlfriend's mom?" Leo asked.

"She and I didn't click. We don't have enough similarities, so we're just friends," Douglas said.

"Oh, phew! What a relief!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Mission Creek's newest fully licensed driver!" Big D announced, opening the door.

"Wahoo! I passed!" Adam cried after he made an appearance.

"He really impressed me. He got a 96 on the test."

"And you're surprised why? Did you not forget Adam's straight A's last semester?" Leo asked.

"Get this; Mr. Davenport said if I passed, he'd buy me a car!" Adam exclaimed giddily.

"What?" Tasha cried, staring at her husband. "Please tell me you're joking."

"He deserves it. But Bree is going with him," Big D added.

"What? Why?" Bree questioned, not liking the fact that she had to go with her brother to look at cars.

"So you can look at cars when you decide you want to drive," Big D answered simply.

"Donald, are you sure he's ready for a car? You remember what happened when you bought him a bike?" Tasha asked, still not agreeing on the idea that Adam should get a car.

"To be fair, honey, Adam did get straight A's last semester, something we all thought would never happen."

"I don't care what car it is, so long as you give me a ride to Caroline Davis's party. I don't know if you heard, I was invited," Leo bragged.

"ENOUGH!" Bree cried in frustration.

* * *

"Take care, ladies. See you at the party!" Leo said. Leo shot a look to Chase and said, "Did I tell you I was invited to-?"

"Yes," Chase said in annoyance.

"There's my little boy!" Tasha exclaimed as she walked into the cafeteria with Douglas.

"And there is my son!" Douglas added.

"Mind if we join you?" Tasha asked.

Leo and Chase stared at the adults. Taking that silence as a yes, Tasha and Douglas sat down at Leo and Chase's table.

"What are you doing here, Tasha, Douglas?" Chase asked hesitantly.

"I'm here because I decided to run for president of the PTA," Tasha responded.

"And I'm here to show support for the school and volunteer at Adam's prom!" Douglas stated. "It's time for a Mr. Douglas Davenport to turn over a new leaf."

"That's nice," Leo said. "Which school? Because I know it's not this one!"

"With Adam getting his license, and you going to parties, it made me realize you're all growing up. So, I'm going to get a lot more involved in your school lives," Tasha decided, completely ignoring Leo's response.

"Hmm, well, Leo could definitely use a chaperone for the party this week," Chase suggested.

"No, no I—hmm, let me think about that." Leo tapped his chin in thought. "Sure. If the timeline stays consistent, you'll be dead in a few years. Of course, I don't want that to happen."

"Leo, this will be fun! If I am elected, I will be here all the time. We'll eat lunch, gossip; I can talk you up to the gals…" Tasha listed.

"I have a girlfriend already, Mom," Leo stated, not liking the idea.

"Hi," Leo's mom greeted. "I'm Leo's mom. I am running for president of the PTA, which is pretty totally awesome, right?" Tasha asked as she looked to her only son, Leo.

"No," Leo responded in a pained voice.

"Be sure to tell your parents to vote for me, Tasha Davenport, T-Dav to you kids. Halla!"

The girls looked down in embarrassment and one even looked at Leo.

"Moms, we've all got them, right?" Leo laughed and exited the cafeteria, too embarrassed to show his face after that.

* * *

At some car shop

"The 2006 Firefly is a great choice. It's safe enough for Grandma, yet flashy enough for Grandma," the car salesperson stated.

"Sweet!" Adam exclaimed.

"And I know we got a good deal because I am a master negotiator," Mr. Davenport stated, pulling his tie.

"Eh, that's one thing I'd call you," the salesperson mumbled.

"I don't know what that means," Mr. Davenport confessed. "Excuse me," he said when his phone started to ring in his pants pocket. "This is work. Hello? What? … Wh…Why would they be throwing a surprise party inside a nuclear reactor?"

The salesperson looked confused and looked to Bree.

"Don't ask," she cautioned.

"We got to go," Mr. Davenport ordered.

"Aww, just when I started to like you," the sales negotiator said.

"Everybody likes me. We'll finish this tomorrow."

"No problem, but the Firefly will be gone. I plan on selling it to someone I can actually make money on." He looked to Adam when he said that.

"You're going to sell my car!" Adam announced, outraged.

"It's just a sales tactic, Adam. Come on," Mr. Davenport ordered.

"Wh—but we're almost done. Can't I just finish up without you?"

Mr. Davenport managed to hold in a loud laugh. "No!"

"But you said it yourself; I'm acting more responsible. Plus, I really want that car!"

"Fine!" Big D relented. "I'll see you back at the house. Sally? Sally? Sally? Stop singing Happy Birthday and put on a Hazmat suit. Bree and I will be right there."

Bree rolled her eyes, but followed Big D.

"So," Adam said once Big D and Bree had left, "here we are, two adults finishing up an automotive transaction. Where shall I put my John Peacock?"

The negotiator chuckled. "Just sign right here. You know," he said while Adam was in the midst of signing the signature for the car, "now that I think about it, there's one more vehicle you might want to look at," he stated, an unknowing wink in his eye over the thought of getting extra money.

Adam scoffed and threw down his pen on the man's desk. "Okay, I'll look at it, but unless it's shaped like a giant hot dog, I'm probably not interested."

* * *

Tasha came up to Chase looking happier than ever. Douglas had wanted a word with Leo before track practice, and he left for the afternoon. Leo was disguised as a girl and pretending to put stuff in a locker.

"Chase, get this. I am the _only_ candidate for PTA president. I'm going to win! Car washes, bake sales, fundraisers… I'll be here all the time!"

"Leo's going to be so happy!" Chase declared sarcastically.

Once Tasha left, Chase cleared his throat. The locker door closed and an irritated Leo faced Chase. "We have got to stop her!"

"We? What's in it for me?" Chase asked. "Bree as well since she'll want something."

"Come on. I'm desperate!"

"You could get us into that cool party," Chase suggested, more for Bree's sake than his.

"Fine. What's the plan?"

"We just have to find someone to run against her and win."

"Go home, maggots! It's 2: 30 and I want to chain up!" Principal Perry ordered, carrying a chain. When she made her way to the door, everyone within near sight fled.

"Well, Douglas is wanting to talk to me soon, so you find out how to get Perry to enter. Got it?"

"Got it!"

Chase left and Douglas entered. When Leo turned to face him, Douglas had a concerned look on his face. "Is this what I think it's about?" Leo asked.

"Yes it is," Douglas confirmed. "But first, Stephen Graham. What can you tell me about him?"

Leo groaned. "Stephen Graham! I hate that man! Anyways, he is a government official that searches for paranormal phenomena. His only accomplishment was locating and swarming our house. He once took charge of the Lab Rats; you were a bad guy at the time. Why?"

"I saw him a couple of days ago at the bar," Douglas confessed.

"A couple days ago? And you didn't tell me?"

"You have been busy," Douglas briefed. "Anyways, what does he do? Anything I should be aware of?"

"Runs for presidential election, but fails epically."

"Damn. What would happen if he did get elected?"

"I don't know. Probably war or something against bionics. Probably invent a day after himself. I'm not even going to try to understand that sociopath's mind. I have to get to Track. You're more than welcome to watch if you'd like."

"No thanks. I have a project I'd like to get started on," Douglas said cryptically. "And working on selling my house," he added.

"If the timeline plays out, you won't need to. We win the deeds to the mansion that overshadows our estate," Leo briefed.

"Awesome!"

* * *

"And like I promised, I got Adam a very safe and practical car," Mr. Davenport bragged as he plopped down on the couch.

"Look, I know equations. Adam plus safe doesn't exactly work. So, where is he?" Chase questioned, having not seen Adam yet.

"Maybe he forgot how to get home. Again," Bree sighed.

"Guys, check out my new ride!" a voice hollered.

"He's home!" Bree cried, rushing out of the house. However, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the car. So did the entire family.

"Isn't it awesome?" Adam cried. "And I only had to fill up the tank twice on my way home!"

No sooner did Adam get inside did Mr. Davenport shout, "What happened? You were supposed to get the Firefly?"

"Well, yeah, but the truck is way safer than that dinky car. When I drove off that, I _crushed _that thing like a tin can!" Adam announced giddily.

"I knew I shouldn't have left you alone to close that deal," Mr. Davenport announced, furious with himself more than anything else.

"You left him alone?" Tasha asked in disbelief.

"With his checkbook!" Adam added, getting up and heading to the refrigerator.

"See, this is what happens when parents aren't involved in their kids' lives," Tasha pointed out.

"I am involved in their lives! We go on missions all the time!" Mr. Davenport countered.

"Their real lives! When was the last time you showed up at school?" Tasha asked.

"Oh, he was just there last week. Yeah, he pulled us all out of class so we could all play Laser Tag together," Adam verified.

"You've seen Adam's grades. It wouldn't make a difference, at least not anymore. We'll take the truck back tomorrow!" Mr. Davenport demanded, putting his finger down on the deal.

"Relax, Donny," Douglas said as he walked in with motor grease on his forehead. "He's a smart kid. Well, smarter anyways. I'm sure he'll drive safely. Besides, we don't have another car."

"Yes we do. We have that self-driving car," Mr. Davenport corrected. "And stop calling me Donny, Dougy."

"I took that car apart and am rewiring it. You're welcome."

Tasha had to hold back a furious Donald from tackling his brother.

* * *

"Man, I have never seen Mr. Davenport so mad before," Bree commented, walking into school and sitting down next to a disguised Leo.

"Guys, guess what?" Chase asked as he ran out of the Principal's office and skidded to a stop right in front of his siblings.

"What?" Leo asked, looking up from his paper. His brother and sister stared at his disguise, which consisted of a gray sweater, glasses, and an obviously fake mustache.

"Leo!" Chase warned, not happy with the fact that Leo was still disguising himself.

"No, I'm the new Chemistry teacher, Mr. Tate," Leo said in a deeper tone.

"Hey, Mr. Tate!" Ocean Richards greeted, walking past the three of them.

"Hello," Leo answered in his deep tone. "Aahhh!" he screamed when Bree ripped off his fake mustache.

"So, get this! I checked the PTA election rules and you don't have to be a parent to run for president! Principal Perry is totally eligible!" Chase announced.

"That's great!" Bree exclaimed, jumping up. "And you know that if she runs, she's going to cheat and make sure she wins. You can always count on her to do the wrong thing."

"Hey, that is not true!" Leo announced. "But it usually is. We need to convince her to not drop out."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Use your vocal manipulation to say Tasha hates cats."

Bree agreed. The plan was set.

* * *

"Okay, Chase is getting Perry; you handle your Mom," Bree whispered.

Leo nodded and walked over to Tasha while Bree ducked down and hid behind the chair.

"Mom, I've been thinking about it, and you're right. It's going to be _so _awesome having you here every day," Leo started.

Tasha squealed and hugged Leo. "I knew you'd come around!"

"Hey, love me; don't break me," Leo said as he pulled away from the hug. "So, to be an effective PTA president, you need to be in touch with your students. Know what they like. Listen to their music," Leo stated as he whipped out his earbuds.

"This better be important shrub-head," Principal Perry barked.

"Oh, these jams are pumped up!" Tasha commented.

"I just thought that maybe you'd like to hear what our future PTA president is saying about you behind your back," Chase remarked, giving Bree her cue to start impersonating Tasha.

"_I am shocked at the lack of professionalism around this school, and it all starts with that tyrant, Principal Perry."_

"Well that's obvious," Principal Perry commented, not seeing what the big deal was.

"_When I'm president, I'm going to make it my mission to get her fired!"_

"Fired?" Principal Perry questioned. "She can't do that!"

"Well, technically she can if you let her become President. It's right here in the rulebook," Chase informed, having read the rulebook in its entirety.

"_Oh, one more thing: I hate cats!"_

"The clogs are out now! I'm running against her!" Principal Perry decided, throwing the rulebook on the table.

Chase smiled. Part two of plan was complete.

* * *

Later that night after track, Leo's POV

"Let's do this all ready!" Principal Perry demanded, attracting the attention of those present. "I'm late for my shift at the _Gas &amp; Go. _ What are you looking at?" she asked a voter who held his hands up in defense.

"Mom, are you sure you want to go through with this? Perry is merciless. She will do anything to win. She has the battle scars to prove it," I mumbled.

"Have a little faith in your mom," Tasha countered, not at all fazed against going up against the school principal.

"I have lots of faith that Principal Perry is going to destroy you," I commented.

"Very funny," Tasha commented, her eyes narrowing at me.

Principal Perry cleared her throat. "Vote for me; I know where you live."

A slightly confused crowd clapped for Principal Perry after her speech. Chase, Bree, and I clapped as well.

"Good luck with that, Mom-Jeans," Principal Perry taunted. "This election's mine."

Tasha walked up to the stage. "Before I take my platform, I spent some times going through the school's accounting records."

Principal Perry shot to her feet and scampered over to the microphone. "I withdraw."

The crowd, as well as Chase and Bree, stared. Knowing Principal Perry wouldn't win unless I stalled, I came up to Principal Perry and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Saving a fortune in legal fees!"

"Uh, wait! Hold on!" Chase announced, looking something up in the rulebook. "According to the rules, it is past the deadline to withdraw."

"He's right, so we still need to hear final speeches, and then vote," Bree said.

Walking up to the microphone again, Principal Perry said, "No speech; I vote Tasha. Tasha! Tasha! Tasha! Don't make me do all the work," she complained as she held up Tasha's hand.

"Did this happen last time?" Douglas asked me.

"Yes. Yes it did. Don't worry; there's a big finale coming up."

"And once I'm president, Mission Creek will run as smoothly as my very own happy family," Tasha ended.

I ran to the front door, knowing the monster truck would break down the wall any second now. Just like that, the monster truck broke the school walls, sending thousands of bricks and dust particles to the ground.

"Quick! Back up before she sees us!" Adam announced, getting back in the monster truck.

"Donald!" Tasha screamed.

"I thought you were supposed to return the car," Douglas stated.

"Vote for Tasha!" Big D said and then honked his horn.

Principal Perry won the election and got the monster truck. All was back to normal.

At least, for now.

* * *

**A/N:** Probably not my best chapter, but that's okay. I leave for a six week thing on October 13. I will try to get **Bionic500** up before then. If not, then I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Thanksgiving for that chapter.

On a few endnotes: Calla and Jaden will show up in only one scene, and Chase asks the question he was dying to ask Calla in Clueless to Abuse. All right. Peace.


	20. Bionic500

**A/N: Alright, readers. It's time for Bionic 500! Ironically, Speed Trapped, Trucked Out, Bionic500, and Driving Damage all have to do with cars and driving. I'm not sure if this turned out all right or not. I hope you readers think it did. I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Anyway, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Beverlie4055: I'm glad that you enjoyed the last episode. I hope that you enjoy this one as well.**

**Labratslover: Here you are. The next episode won't be for a while, unfortunately.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: It's all right. School gets in the way for a lot of us. I'm glad you thought I portrayed it perfectly. What did you think of Douglas's entrance?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to Lab Rats. Kihonne owns her OCs, and I own my OCs and the plot.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I groaned in protest as the sound of an engine entered my dreams. Couldn't the driver keep it down? I was trying to sleep here! Unfortunately, the sounds just seemed to get louder and louder.

I forced my eyes open with a scowl, and saw that my siblings were both awake as well. In fact, the whole house was probably up as well, with the exception of Douglas. Douglas was in his horrid leopard pajamas and working on modifying the car.

"Don't tell me it's the stupid new neighbor again!" Bree complained as she stepped out of her capsule. Adam and I followed her upstairs, the sound getting louder as we did. "Ugh! He has got to go!" she screeched in frustration.

"I know! I need to finish my homework and I can't concentrate when Peirce Harrington drives his car all night," Leo commented.

Bree looked questioningly at Leo. "You're still not done?"

Leo shook his head. "Nope. I usually have five hours of homework a night. I only get a couple hours of sleep a night. Then I wake up, shower at 6: 00 AM, and then get ready for my day. The weekend is my only time for rest."

We listened as the neighbor continued to wake all the people on our street with his car. Did that driver have any respect for anyone at all?

"I'd go back to bed if I were you," Leo commented, not looking up from his homework. "You do not want to catch Mr. Davenport's pajamas!"

Before I could think about following Leo's advice, Mr. Davenport came barreling down the stairs, wearing some of the ugliest pajamas I had ever seen. Although, Douglas's pajamas were pretty close. "I cannot believe I have to wake up to this." Leo was right; I should have gone back to bed.

"I can't believe I have to wake up to that!" Bree countered, nodding at Mr. Davenport's apparel.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "This is Italian silk. A cheetah wishes he looked this good," he protested.

"A cheetah would have the decency to cover that up with a robe," Bree argued.

Mr. Davenport gave her a look, but instead stormed to the door and flung it open. "Hey, Pierce!" Mr. Davenport shouted at our neighbor. "Get your car off my lawn!"

Pierce didn't listen, however. Mr. Davenport grabbed a remote off the table and looked at us. "Let's see how he likes my new high-pressure sprinkler system," he muttered, stepping outside while pressing some buttons on the remote. The sprinklers turned on and coated the entire yard with water. A few seconds later, Pierce's car stalled, clearly stuck. "He's stuck in the mud!" Mr. Davenport called, even though the kids could see it clearly.

Mr. Davenport's victory was short lived, however, as Pierce's car managed to get out of the mud. A large spray of the filth right back at Mr. Davenport, covering him head to toe.

"Not anymore," I commented as we turned around and headed back to bed.

* * *

I was expecting to see Calla waiting for us when Adam, Bree, and I entered school, but apparently not. Calla had mentioned something about coming to school on locker reassignment day with Jaden and a family member. I assumed it was going to be Faith since I didn't know of any other family members. When I walked inside the school, to my surprise, Leo was standing at the front of the line. "Leo, how did you get to be first in line for locker reassignments?" I asked, frowning.

"Oh, since I couldn't get any sleep, I've been here since dawn," he replied, crossing his arms. "Since I'm first in line, I can get the corner locker," he added cheerfully. "At least, I plan to."

"Why wouldn't you?"

"You'll see in a minute," Leo responded cryptically. Meanwhile, Leo was staring at the corner locker. "There she is. Locker One-oh-six. Away from the traffic, near the cheerleaders, and I can see Principal Perry before anyone else. And a two second head start can save a life."

I smirked, nodding in approval.

Suddenly, Perry walked out from her office. "Listen up weasels!" she called, getting our attention. "It's locker reassignment day. Why, you ask? A little trick I picked up from my days as a prison guard. Never let the perks get comfy!" She shouted the last bit, emphasizing each word by banging her fist on the table. "Also, drag your hand through mashed potatoes to check for weapons."

We all looked at each other, perturbed. Perry turned to Leo. "All right Dooley, what locker do you want?"

"The corner one," Leo replied.

She smirked. "Already taken!" she told him, laughing gleefully.

I stared at the principal in confusion while Leo muttered something to himself. "What? By whom?"

"By me." Bree, Leo and I turned towards the sound of the voice. The speaker was a tall boy with dark hair wearing an expensive long sleeved shirt. "Clayton Harrington," he introduced himself, sweeping his arm to one side.

"Well, Clayton Harrington," Leo mimicked mockingly, "You just had to get your way, didn't you?"

Clayton just smiled. "Oh, I know. So, the rules of Locker 106: no touching or breathing on it. Understood?"

"Yes, but I still want that."

"How much will you take to just walk away?"

I looked to Clayton, baffled. Was he seriously trying to pay Leo off?

"Three grand," Leo stated.

"Deal!" Clayton said, much to my surprise. Clayton pulled out $3000 in cash and handed it to him. Turning back to Principal Perry, Leo said, "Any other lockers, or is it just the boiler room?"

"Just the boiler room," Principal Perry verified.

"I'll take Locker 213 for $1000," Leo bribed.

"Done!" Perry said.

"And I'll add in a Joey Logano racing suit by Friday _if _Adam, Bree, and Chase can have any locker they want."

"Done! I love Joey Logano!"

Leo turned to look at me. "Clayton Harrington. I love him, and I hate him. Enjoy!" he cried, walking off.

"So, perps, what lockers do you three want?"

I ended up getting locker 107, only because I wanted to be out of the way of the football players. Bree's locker was right next to mine while Adam's locker was right next to Jessica's locker. That could only mean one thing. Kissing.

Jaden showed up later that morning and took a locker near the football team. When I asked Jaden where Calla was, he told me that she was coming in later. I frowned. If she came in any later, there might not be a locker.

Five minutes before school ended, I heard the intercom come to life as if it had just woken up from hibernation. "Chase Davenport, to the Principal's office. Now!" a familiar voice called.

"A Mr. Bad boy now, eh, Chase?" Bree teased.

"Whatever they think I did, it wasn't me!" I protested, rising from my seat and heading to the Principal's office.

Walking into the Principal's office, I expected to see Principal Perry, but to my surprise, she wasn't in there. Who _was _in there: Calla Parker and her cousin, Faith. To this moment, I don't know what went over me, but my brain must have completely shut down. For three entire minutes, I forgot that the announcement speaker was still recording.

"Calla? What are you doing here?" I asked. "How come you weren't at locker reassignment day?"

"I have one already. One of the football players moved and so I took theirs. Faith here, she's visiting from Seaford for a couple of days on an early Spring Break."

I nodded. "Okay. When do you officially come back to school?"

"April 15th. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Calla, I know that you have a crush on Leo and that you're going to try to make him yours when you get back. Um, I was wondering if you and I could pretend to be boyfriend girlfriend until you come back to school."

Calla shifted uncomfortably in her wheelchair. "Chase, I think you know what I'm going to say. No. I don't even have romantic feelings for you anymore, just Leo. I only see you as a friend, if even that. You've hardly done anything worthwhile, apart from asking to be friend again, to show me you care. You visited me like four or five times since my injury while Leo checked in with me every day since my injury. If he wasn't able to show, he'd call and see how I was doing.

"I know this sounds cruel, but I don't want to get to know you just yet, so thanks, but no thanks."

"I kind of figured. Oh well. I'll see you on the fifteenth," I said, trying to mask the stinging in my heart. Getting rejected by someone who doesn't return your feelings must be the worst thing ever.

Turning to leave, I stopped when Calla said, "I'm sorry, Chase."

I turned to her and shook my head. "Don't be. It was a given." Then, I walked out of the principal's office, right as the bell rang.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Calla? What are you doing here?" Chase asked, relatively surprised. "How come you weren't at locker reassignment day?"

"I have a new one. One of the football players moved and so I took theirs. Faith here, she's visiting from Seaford for a couple of days on an early Spring Break."

"Okay. When do you officially come back to school?"

"April 15th. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Calla, I know that you have a crush on Leo and that you're going to try to make him yours when you get back. Um, I was wondering if you and I could pretend to be boyfriend girlfriend until you come back to school."

I gasped in surprise. Oh my god. Did Chase just ask what I think he just did? I heard Calla shift in her wheelchair. "Chase, I think you know what I'm going to say. No."

"Oooohhhh!" several students cried.

I buried my face into the desk and refused to look at anyone. Could Chase have been so utterly stupid as to not realize that the speaker was still playing? Did Faith and Calla not know that as well?

"I don't even have romantic feelings for you anymore, just Leo. I only see you as a friend, if even that. You've hardly done anything worthwhile, apart from asking to be friend again, to show me you care. You visited me like four or five times since my injury while Leo checked in with me every day since my injury. If he wasn't able to show, he'd call and see how I was doing.

"I know this sounds cruel, but I don't want to get to know you just yet, so thanks, but no thanks," Calla replied, the temperature seeming to drop in the room with her icy tone.

"Oooohhhh!" several students cried. "Burned!"

"I kind of figured. Oh well. I'll see you on the fifteenth," Chase said, trying to mask the sadness in that sentence. I could tell that Chase was disappointed, but honestly, did he really think Calla was going to say yes. Getting rejected by someone who doesn't return your feelings must be the worst thing ever. Some people say it's the next best thing in life, but that's absurd. How is rejection a good thing?

"I'm sorry, Chase."

"Don't be. It was a given," Chase mumbled. I heard him walk out of the principal's office, right as the bell rang.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

When I heard Chase was called to the Principal's office, I knew for sure he didn't do anything wrong. In fact, I recognized Calla's voice over the speaker, not Principal Perry. Our class was done with my lesson and right now people were talking amongst themselves. For a strange reason, I wanted to talk to Ocean. Mostly everyone was talking to Maddie, arguably the best female basketball player in the school. Ocean was listening, although I could sense she wanted to talk to someone, so I moved directly behind Ocean and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hmm?" Ocean asked, turning around.

"Hey. You look like you—" I started, only to be interrupted by the school monitor.

"Calla? What are you doing here?" Chase asked, relatively surprised. "How come you weren't at locker reassignment day?"

"I have a new one. One of the football players moved and so I took theirs. Faith here, she's visiting from Seaford for a couple of days on an early Spring Break."

"Okay. When do you officially come back to school?"

"April 15th. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious. Calla, I know that you have a crush on Leo and that you're going to try to make him yours when you get back. Um, I was wondering if you and I could pretend to be boyfriend girlfriend until you come back to school."

Wow. Hold up. Calla has a crush on me? Thinking back to when she tried to kiss me, I realized she did. That seemed like ancient history. Could Calla have been crushing on me for five months?

"Chase, I think you know what I'm going to say. No."

"Oooohhhh!" several students cried.

Turning around, I saw that everyone was listening to the announcement instead of talking to each other. Everyone's attention, mine included, suddenly became glued to the announcer.

"I don't even have romantic feelings for you anymore, just Leo. I only see you as a friend, if even that. You've hardly done anything worthwhile, apart from asking to be friend again, to show me you care. You visited me like four or five times since my injury while Leo checked in with me every day since my injury. If he wasn't able to show, he'd call and see how I was doing.

"I know this sounds cruel, but I don't want to get to know you just yet, so thanks, but no thanks," Calla replied, the temperature seeming to drop in the room with her icy tone.

"Oooohhhh!" several students cried. "Burned!"

"They do realize that the speaker is still on?" Ocean asked.

"I doubt it," I replied, my thoughts still on Chase.

"I kind of figured. Oh well. I'll see you on the fifteenth," Chase said, trying to mask the sadness in that sentence. I could tell that Chase was disappointed, but honestly, did he really think Calla was going to say yes?

"I'm sorry, Chase."

"Don't be. It was a given," Chase mumbled. I heard him walk out of the principal's office, right as the bell rang.

The students filed out of the classroom after that, chatting among themselves about how Chase was basically rejected by the entire school. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I headed after Ocean.

"Hey, Ocean. Are you busy or can I talk to you?" I asked.

Ocean looked to Maddie who smirked and nodded. Pulling a big smile onto her face, Ocean replied, "Sure. Let's talk by locker."

I agreed and followed Ocean to her locker, which happened to be 214. "So, what's up? Other than your brother getting publicly humiliated over the school speakers," Ocean added.

I grimaced. Chase did get publicly humiliated. "I am trying to figure out my secret admirer from Valentine's Day. Do you know what each flower means?" I asked.

Ocean frowned. Clearly she wanted to talk about some other topic. "I've gotten several from mostly acting, and yes. My grandpa used to be a florist. What flowers did you get?"

"White lilies."

"Your secret admirer is Calla," Ocean answered. "You see, white lilies are called Callas and what other person would send you Callas if not Calla."

"Do they represent first love?" I asked, recalling how the secret admirer said I was their first love.

"Among other things. Anything else?"

I spent about fifteen minutes learning more about Ocean's life. She had two other siblings along with her twin sister, she was an exceptional singer who had actually been to Hollywood, she was doing lacrosse with her twin, Maddie, and Ocean had been given the Sportsmanship award last year in lacrosse.

Looking at the time, I realized that I needed to get a move on and start getting ready for track. "It was nice talking to you, but I've got to get ready and dress for track. Are you all right with meeting up Friday after track?"

"Yeah, but you're going to have to find a ride home," Ocean warned. "My dad doesn't like it when I have boys over. Get ready to have the door slammed in your face."

For some reason, I laughed. "Okay then. I'll see you Friday."

Ocean waved goodbye to me and I headed to the gym to get changed for track.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I cannot believe I was so stupid! I mean, how on earth could the smartest human on the planet forget that the school speaker was still on? After I exited, I heard people whispering and pointing at me. It had been going on for about five minutes. Irritated, I used my bionic hearing and I found out that they were commenting how painful it must have been for me to get rejected over the school speaker.

I threw my backpack down on the floor when I walked in, not in the mood for a conversation. Spike was threatening to come out if anyone did something to anger me, and based on my mood, that was going to be very, very, very soon. "Mr. Davenport, what did you call us home for?"

"Mr. Davenport wants to teach us how to deal with noisy neighbors in a mature and responsible fashion," Bree explained, biting her cheek to stop from chuckling. I hid my own laugh behind a cough.

"This should be interesting," Douglas commented, saying exactly what we were all thinking.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That's Pierce," Mr. Davenport informed. "Now watch as I handle this as an adult."

"Well, this should be interesting."

"Okay, but what do you want us to do when you start crying?" Bree asked.

We all smirked at her joke, with the exception of Mr. Davenport. He opened the front door, but it wasn't Pierce who walked in; it was Clayton. He stepped into the house, acting as if he owned it.

"Clayton, what are you doing here?" I questioned.

Clayton smiled at me. "Looking good and smelling great!" he replied. I rolled my eyes and he continued. "Oh, my dad came to talk to him," he explained, gesturing at Mr. Davenport.

"Wait. Pierce is your dad?" I asked.

Adam smirked. "Makes sense. Rich jerk, rich jerk's son."

Clayton just looked at him. "Isn't anyone going to take my coat?" he asked.

"Hell yeah! I'll take it!" Adam exclaimed, grabbing the coat and putting it on. Or, at least he tried. All he managed to do was rip it beyond repair. Clayton stared at him in horror as if Adam had killed an animal instead of a piece of clothing. At that moment, a short man walked in, presumably Pierce, and tossed me a pair of keys.

"Two coats of light wax and shampoo the carpets. And don't touch the radio – I'm an easy listener."

I gave him an incredulous look. "I'm not washing your car!"

"Me neither," Adam agreed, "but may I take your coat?"

Pierce gave him a look, then continued. "Can we move this along? I've got golf in the AM and I like to show up early to scream during other people's swings. AH!" he shouted, startling Adam. "Drives them crazy."

"Look, Pierce, I'll get right to the point," Mr. Davenport stated. "You've been driving your car across my lawn at night and you need to stop."

"Not gonna happen, but I will pay you to stop talking. What's your price?" Pierce held up a wad of cash.

glanced back at us, amused, then turned back to Pierce. "Are you trying to pay me off? I'm a billionaire!"

"Wow, just a billionaire? It must be rough," Pierce commented, shaking his head. "Well, if you ever need a loan, you know where I live. It's the castle that sits at the top of the hill that casts a shadow over your entire existence. If you are lost, just ask Douglas. He's been there."

Mr. Davenport's smirk didn't fade. "Please! You do not have more money that I do."

"Yes he does, Donny," Douglas said.

Pierce pulled out his phone and showed it to Mr. Davenport. "That's my net worth," he said. Mr. Davenport scoffed in amusement. Pierce simply turned his phone sideways. "Not all the zeroes fit on one screen."

Mr. Davenport's smile faded when he saw the numbers. Pierce then used his finger to slide more zeroes onto the screen.

"Whoa!" everyone but Douglas murmured in awe. He did it twice more, each time earning another "Whoa" from us.

When he finally stopped, Mr. Davenport scrambled to find some sort of dignity. "Yeah, well I see one zero that's not on that screen! Take that!"

It was a pitiful effort, but an effort all the same. "Someone's about to start crying," Bree sang to the rest of us.

Mr. Davenport shot her a glare, and then looked back at Pierce. "Look, enough is enough. What is it going to take for you to stop driving on my lawn?"

Pierce considered it. "I can't think of a thing. Good night."

He started to walk away, but Mr. Davenport stopped him. "No! You are not leaving until we resolve this!" Mr. Davenport demanded.

"Fine. How about a contest?" Pierce proposed. "We can settle this on the race track. My stock car against yours. You do own a stock car, don't you?"

"Of course I own a stock car!" Mr. Davenport lied. "And when I win, you stop driving your car on my lawn."

"Oh, no, no, no. I think we should play for much higher stakes. Like the deeds to each other's houses. The winner stays, the loser goes," Pierce challenged.

"Deal!" Mr. Davenport and Douglas snapped, much to everyone's surprise.

Pierce nodded. "See you on the track. Or later tonight when I tear up the rest of your lawn," he said, starting to walk out. He stopped in front of me, holding out his hand for his keys. I gave them back to him, then the rich guy left. Clayton sent me one of his annoying smirks, then followed his dad out.

Bree turned to Mr. Davenport as soon as they were gone. "Mr. Davenport, are you sure about this?"

"Yeah, if you don't win, we'll lose our house," I agreed.

"Guys, I got this. Don't worry about it!" he assured everyone. "I do have one question though. What exactly is a stock car?"

Everyone groaned, knowing that defeat was probably imminent.

"You are SO lucky I have been researching that stuff," Douglas muttered. "Follow me!"

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

Two days later, it was race day. Mr. Davenport, Chase and I had spent hours in the lab, using a virtual simulator to train for the race. Of course, it was nowhere close to being the real thing, but it was better than nothing. Douglas didn't help at all; if he wasn't picking up Leo, he was working on his car. Douglas didn't even come to the race. Instead, he was attending one of Leo's away track meets.

And now, we were finally getting a good look at his new stock car. Like everything else at Davenport Industries, it had his name on the top in massive, impossible to miss letters. But it wasn't as bad as usual, the blue and white actually making it look pretty cool.

"Sweet ride, Mr. Davenport!" Adam commented, grinning at the car. "For a second there, I forgot you weren't cool."

Bree grinned. "Yeah. A guy with a huge ego and a sport where they put your face and name on everything. It's a perfect match." She commented.

I chuckled, agreeing with her completely.

"Are you sure you're going to be able to beat Pierce?" Chase questioned, looking at Mr. Davenport. "You have no stock car experience. Not to mention, you get car sick going to the store."

"Please, look at this track!" Mr. Davenport objected. "Even Adam can drive in a circle."

Adam looked at him. "I doubt I could in this. I mean, do you have any idea how hard it would be to turn," he argued, completely serious.

I glanced at Mr. Davenport. "Driving in a circle gets exponentially harder when you're going two hundred miles per hour, genius!" I pointed.

Mr. Davenport looked at me. "What happened to 'you can totally win this race. It'll be a walk in the park'?" he asked.

I sighed, starting to regret saying that now. "Well, in all due honesty, I said that to build up your confidence. I really think you don't have a chance without cheating," I confessed, completely honest. Truth be told, I wouldn't be surprised if the Harringtons' paid for a driver to race for them. I mean, they are the biggest SOB's I've ever met. No, they wouldn't be driving.

"Jeesh! Thanks, Marcus!" Bree stated spitefully.

"Guys, I have got this," Mr. Davenport tried to reassure us. "I've been training in a stock car simulator for the past two days, I've hired the best pit crew in town. I've got this."

"Obnoxious Rich Slobs, twelve o'clock," I warned, seeing Pierce and Clayton come over.

"Ain't that the truth," Bree commented. She and I fist bumped.

Mr. Davenport turned to face the competition. "Well, Davenport, we came over to wish you luck," Pierce said.

Clayton nodded. "You're going to need it against our driver," he agreed. They both started chuckling. I nodded while the others looked at each other in confusion.

"Driver?" Mr. Davenport repeated. "I thought you said that you would be racing."

Pierce nodded. "I said we'd race; I didn't say I'd be the one driving," he pointed out. He glanced over his shoulder and beckoned the man in the car to come over. "Joey!"

My eyes popped when I saw who it was. No way! Joey Logano?! I had expected a good driver, but Joey Logano! Man, we did not stand a chance!

"That's your driver?" Mr. Davenport called, clearly unimpressed based on his facial expression. Clearly, he had no idea who this guy was and that he was in deep $hit. Deep, deep $hit. "When does he get his learner's permit?"

"Um, Mr. Davenport," I said, "that is Joey Logano. Started driving when he was six and has won a total of 18 races since then. He's the youngest NASCAR driver to win on the pro circuit. Ever."

"Well someone clearly did their research," Chase muttered under his breath.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Like you didn't know that, Mr. Computer," I commented, my eyes locked in on Joey Logano. Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport looked positively horrified. I didn't blame him. Whatever hope any of us had that he could win had just evaporated.

"Well, your chances of winning are gone," I commented, trying to state the obvious.

Mr. Davenport looked at me. "I can still win this." He didn't sound as sure as before, though. "You forget, I hired the best pit crew in town. Right…Pit Guy Number 1?"

"Yeah, nothing motivates a team like a boss that doesn't know your name," Chase said sarcastically.

"Whatever! I'm ready. Bring on the checkered flag!"

"Morning, grease-monkeys." Just then, the demon from hell walked up to us, wearing a black and white checkered uniform.

"I take that back," Mr. Davenport commented upon seeing who was going to bring the checkered flag.

"Uh, Principal Perry? What are you doing here?" Bree inquired, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Working. I moonlight here as an announcer/flag waver/hot rod calendar girl." The Principal posed then, causing Mr. Davenport to cover his eyes in horror. "_No one_ sells lug nuts like me."

"Principal Perry, don't all of these side jobs you have take away your focus from being a school principal?" Bree questioned.

Perry nodded cheerfully. "Oh, absolutely! Now, let's go over some rules. Hey, Logano, rich guy! Get your sassy chassis' over here and let's talk some track."

They walked over. Perry stood between them and Mr. Davenport. She held up two pieces of paper. "In each of my precious paws is the deeds to each of your houses, which makes your bet a square deal. It's two hundred laps around, whoever crosses the finish line first wins." She smiled at Joey when she said that.

Joey paid her no mind and offered Mr. Davenport his hand. "Good luck out there," he said.

Mr. Davenport shook his hand, though Perry tried to get in the way. Clearly, she was a Joey Logano fan.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Are you ready, Mr. Davenport?" I asked through the headphones that I'd been given.

"_I got this!"_ he replied, sounding confident.

"When I drop this flag, you guys burn rubber!" Perry shouted, standing between the two cars. She held up a metal object. "Oh, and by the way, this came off one of your cars. I don't know what it does, but it doesn't matter now!" Perry took a few seconds, then waved the flag. "Good luck!"

Joey's car shot past her, leaving Mr. Davenport's car sitting there in the dust, not moving.

"What the hell is he doing?" Marcus demanded, glancing at me.

In my ear, I could hear him going over his driving checklist. Then he started complaining about how different this was from his simulator.

"GO!" we all shouted in frustration.

He got the hint and hit the accelerator. Four dozen laps later, I decided to check in with him. Because clearly, he needed some motivation.

"You're doing great, Mr. Davenport," I told him. Marcus gave me a look that clearly looked like he thought I had lost my sanity.

"_Really?"_ Mr. Davenport was surprised.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Nope. You're twenty-eight laps behind. Any further behind, and we'd be back in January," Marcus informed him, using his own set of headphones.

I glanced at him. "You don't have to be so cynical, you know," I told him.

Marcus shrugged. "'Cause that's just who I am!" he objected, purposefully setting Bree up to sing. Marcus knows I hate it when Bree does that.

"I won't care if they laugh at me if I lose my grip on gravity," Bree sang.

"Bree!" I shouted, causing her to shut up. I turned back to the track and watched as Mr. Davenport passed us, waving as he went.

Bree groaned in frustration. "Would one of you PLEASE tell him that he doesn't have to wave every time he passes us?"

Of course, the next time he passed us, he waved again. "Quit it with the waving!" Marcus exclaimed. "It's just slowing you down!"

"So, where are you guys thinking about moving?" Clayton asked as he walked over to us.

"Well, my guy says Cleveland, but I'm an Indiana man at heart," Adam replied.

"We're not going to lose, Clayton," I growled, sending Adam a silencing glare.

Clayton chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that, junior."

I stared at him. "I'm the same age as you!" I pointed out.

"Your wallet's not!" Clayton snapped

"That doesn't make any sense!" Even Adam made more sense than that most of the time.

"My wallet makes sense – it talks to me all the time, and right now it's saying, _'Can I have the upstairs bedroom?'_."

**Xxx**

Much, much later, around his hundredth lap, Mr. Davenport rolled into the pit stop. Several members of his pit crew went straight to work as we ran to the window.

"I can't believe I'm losing so badly!" Mr. Davenport looked really surprised by that. We all were too. The distance by which Mr. Davenport was losing didn't seem to fit. Something was definitely up.

"You do know that stepping on the gas pedal makes it go faster, right?" Bree questioned him.

"There's got to be something wrong with the car," he protested.

Adam nodded. "All right, let's be smart about this and eliminate variables," he said, sounding like he actually knew what he was talking about. I was almost impressed, until he made a stupid remark about checking to make sure that the car wasn't in reverse. If it was in reverse, it wouldn't be going forward.

Mr. Davenport gave Adam a look as Marcus and I pushed Adam and Bree out of the way to get to our driver. "It's been almost a minute. Shouldn't your pit crew be done by now?" I questioned.

Marcus nodded. "Where's your crew chief anyway?" he questioned, looking around.

I spotted him first, chatting with Pierce and Clayton. "What is he doing down there?" I asked, glancing at Marcus.

He shrugged and I looked back at them, pushing my hair away from my ear as I focused my bionic hearing on them.

_"This is going great!"_ Pierce was saying to the crew chief. _"Whatever you did to slow down Davenport's car worked."_

Clayton then handed the man a wad of cash. "I'm guessing the Pit Crew was paid to sabotage," Marcus said, looking at the exchange.

"Afraid so," I muttered.

"Typical SOB's."

I ignored him and turned back to Mr. Davenport. "Pierce is cheating. He paid your pit crew to sabotage your car."

"I knew it!" Mr. Davenport muttered. He pulled himself out of the car, resting on the window's opening, and looked at his pit crew. "You guys are fired!" he announced before stepping out of it completely.

They all shrugged and left, the wheels of Mr. Davenport's tires still sitting on the ground. "I probably should have waited until they put those back on," Mr. Davenport admitted.

Suddenly, I had an idea. "Mr. Davenport, what if we replaced your pit crew with a bionic pit crew?" I suggested.

"Hold on," Adam advised. "Isn't using bionics technically cheating?"

"Hey, they cheated first! Technically, I'm just leveling the playing field!" Mr. Davenport defended himself.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll tap into the car's central computer and optimize it for peak performance," I announced. "Bree, use your super speed to change these tires and to gas it up, and Adam-"

"Can do this," he finished, bending down and lifting the car. He grinned at Marcus. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Impressive," Marcus agreed. He clasped his hands together as if he was a businessman and announced, "All right scumbags, Bree, let's get to work."

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

Mr. Davenport was racing again, and going faster than ever. Overriding the main control engine really helped, because the gap between him and Joey was quickly closing.

"With fifty laps to go, Logano's lead is shrinking!" Perry announced. "Davenport is actually catching up. And don't forget, your lug-nut calendars are available at the concession stand. Keep an eye out for April; I'm wearing tires."

We all shuddered at the very thought of that. Hopefully, I wouldn't be haunted by that image in my sleep.

"_Great job, Chase. This car is flying now!"_ Mr. Davenport exclaimed through the headsets.

I nodded in agreement. "I can't believe it! He actually has a chance to win! Nice work, Lady Locks." I grinned at Chase.

Chase smiled, choosing to ignore the new nickname I gave him. "Thanks, Eyebrows," he replied as Mr. Davenport rolled into the pit stop once again. Bree jumped over the barrier to help while I just stared at him. Where did he get the nickname?

"Okay, we need to change the tires in under ten seconds or-"

Adam didn't even get to finish his sentence before Bree sped around the car. When she skidded to a stop, she was covered in grease and the tires had been changed. "Done," she sang, jumping back over the barrier.

"You're good to go, Mr. Davenport," I informed my boss.

He waved at us, then drove off, a strong gust of wind hitting us all in the face. Mr. Davenport was actually doing pretty good in the race. In fact, he and Joey were on the same lap now, with only thirty to go.

"This is incredible! Davenport has evened it up," Perry declared. "I'm almost beginning to care who wins."

Mr. Davenport continued to race around the track as Joey pulled into the pit stop. We couldn't hear what was going on over there, but clearly something was up. Suddenly, Joey climbed out of his car through the window, pulled of his helmet, and started walking towards us.

"Where are you going?" Pierce shouted after him. "You can't leave!"

"Just did," Joey called back.

We all stared in amazement as Joey walked over to our side of the pit stop. "So, it looks like my afternoon just freed up. You guys need any help?" he offered. None of us could think of what to say. "Please say yes. I want to hide from that creepy flag lady."

We looked over his shoulder to see Perry eyeing him like he was her dinner. "Uh…sure?" I managed to get out.

"Thanks," Joey replied, climbing over the barrier. I glanced over at Chase, shock registered on my face. Joey Logano was helping us! Wait until Calla hears about this!

According to Leo, Joey Logano was Calla's favorite NASCAR driver of all time! At least she wasn't here fawning over him like Perry, although I have no doubt that Calla would kill for an autograph.

Meanwhile, Pierce had decided that he would finish the race is Joey's place. He was right in front of Mr. Davenport, not giving him a chance to get ahead.

"Two laps to go in the Rich Jerk 500. Davenport and Pierce are neck and neck," Perry announced. "It's anyone's race and I think we're all wondering the same question: is there a Mrs. Logano?"

I rolled my eyes. Principal Perry was the most annoying woman ever! I can't believe Leo said that he and Perry were friends in the future.

Joey smirked at me, then started speaking into his headphones, "Davenport, you're doing great. Just please stop saying vroom-vroom every time you make a turn."

"_Gotcha,"_ Mr. Davenport agreed. There was giddiness in his voice. _"I can't believe this. I think I'm going to win. I'm going to win!"_

He suddenly started screaming. As his car passed us, we could see that he accidentally pulled the steering wheel off. He started panicking, while Joey simply chuckled.

"You do know that it pops back on, right?" Joey questioned.

A few seconds later, Mr. Davenport's car corrected itself. "_I knew that,"_ Mr. Davenport lied, driving right in behind of Pierce. After getting Joey Logano's autograph and stuffing it in my pocket, I watched as Mr. Davenport slowed down on the last half of the race.

"What is Mr. Davenport doing?" Chase demanded. "Why is he slowing down?"

"He's going to lose the race!" Bree cried.

"He's obviously giving up. It's the honorable thing to do," Adam told us.

I shook my head at them. "He's drafting, numbskulls!" I explained in a bored tone.

Joey nodded. "A good idea on his part," he agreed.

"Drafting?" Bree repeated.

"_It's something I learned from my driving simulator,"_ Mr. Davenport explained. _"I'm reducing my wind resistance by hiding behind Pierce's car. Then I'm going to slingshot past him in the straight away. On my controller it's red, red, green, up arrow, but I think I can make it work."_

Jut like Mr. Davenport said, he shot out from behind Pierce and sped past him, waving as he went. Mr. Davenport hit the turn and drove around it with ease.

"_Vroom-vroom!"_ He laughed, then he caught himself. _"Sorry, Joey."_

Joey chuckled. "It's all right. We all do it."

Both Mr. Davenport and Pierce raced towards the finish line. Mr. Davenport crossed the finish line half a second in front of Pierce.

"And Davenport crosses the finish line!" Perry shouted, waving her flag.

"Yes!" "He did it!" "Woo-hoo!" We all cheered. Bree, Adam and Joey high-fived each other, and I threw my arms around Chase like I was happy, then I punched him.

"Ow! Was that really necessary, Marcus?"

I shrugged. "Probably not."

"Great job guys. Now it's time for the real race – getting away from that flag lady," Joey Logano commented.

"Good luck with that!" I called after him as he ran, Perry chasing after him while screaming about calendars.

Mr. Davenport drove into the pit stop then, a grin on his face. "Nice work, Mr. Davenport!" Chase exclaimed. "You totally showed those guys who's the boss!"

"Yes, yes I did," Mr. Davenport agreed. "But it's important to remember; always win with dignity."

Of course, being the hypocrite he is, Mr. Davenport caught sight of Pierce talking to Clayton and started bragging like a little kid.

"So, who do you think will get the corner locker now?" Adam asked.

"Don't know," I admitted.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, Chase, you're the talk of the school right now," Leo announced, excited as I entered school for the first time that morning. "You should be proud! You haven't gotten this much attention since ever!"

"Yeah, some accomplishment," I mumbled, not feeling in the mood to talk. Walking over to my locker and throwing it open, I added, "So did you ever get locker 213? You weren't there for the match."

"I know. Principal Perry would get the suit anyways. Joey Logano left it behind, more like gave it to her, so she could stop going after him. No doubt she'll be in a really good mood for the rest of the day. That was how I got you three primo upgrades. So, Chase, what are you going to do now that Calla rejected you in front of the entire school?"

"Well, if I could actually think of that, I would, but as it is, the popularity has been distracting me from coming to a decision," I admitted.

"Well, that's a first," Adam commented. "Chase, what does her heart tell you?"

"Why would I listen to my heart? I am a person that lives off of the cold, hard truth. I don't let the wavering emotions chose my decisions!"

"I'm going to bet $20 that that happens before the end of the year," Leo said.

"I bet $30 that it happens by Christmas," Bree commented.

"$40 on Valentine's Day!" Marcus called.

"$50 on Chase's birthday!" Adam shouted.

I stared at all of them. "You're betting on my love life?"

Adam, Leo, and Bree shrugged. "Sure, why not," Adam said.

"Whatever, all I know is that - where did you get that?" I demanded, pointing to Principal Perry as she walked out of her office wearing Joey Logano's racing uniform.

"Joey Logano left his racing suit behind," Perry explained, "and I customized it in all the right places." She did a lunge-like pose to show off, then walked off.

I turned to the others. "And some of the wrong ones," I added. They all nodded in agreement, Leo closing his eyes and trying to walk away.

* * *

**A/N: All right, now that that chapter is finally over, I am going to write that original episode that has been a pain in the neck so far. Jaden, Calla, and perhaps Jessica will appear next chapter. Calla will not be going back to school that episode. She will the next episode, which will be the continuation of Driving Damage, the original episode that has been a pain to write.**

**The next few episodes as planned:**

**1\. Driving Damage - Second original Episode**

**2\. Action to Alert - Third original episode**

**3\. Parallel Universe**

**4\. Rats on a Train Pt. 1**

**5\. Rats on a Train Pt. 2**

**6\. Rattled Relationship - Fourth original episode**

**Okay, that ended up being more than a few episodes, but the order will be like that. I will explain why in Rats on A Train Part 1 why I purposely have cut off from writing it. Okay then. until that seems like a good way to end it. What did you guys think?**

**All right, well this chapter is over 7000 words, so I'd better stop it there. See you next time.**


	21. Driving Damage

**A/N:** Welcome, readers to my second original episode of Season 2, Driving Damage. This title was thought up of by AllAmericanSlurp. Give her a round of applause! Only she and I know of the plot for this episode. This chapter is dedicated to our 100th reviewer, Kihonne. My other best story has 95 reviews, 58 chapters. Thanks for your dedication.

In this chapter, Chase come to terms about his relationship with Calla, Douglas meets a new woman at a bar, Chase gets a girl's number, the unthinkable happens when Bree is driving home from school and Adam comes to a heartfelt realization involving his girlfriend, Jessica.

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**AllAmericanSlurp: Indeed, and Lella starts getting more interesting once we reach Rats on a Train.**

**Guest: You do have a point since, theoretically, they were born from different DNA samples. Do you have a fanfiction account? If yes, then I would like to share a spoiler with you.**

**Kihonne: Well, you're the 100th reviewer. Congratulations. Thanks. I got inspired by a fanfiction I read where someone took over the speakers and almost gave away who the character's crush was. I thought I'd use that here. But don't worry; Challa will become friends again.**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lab Rats. Kihonne and I own our OCs respectively.

**Warning: Graphic description of injury. Bring tissues.**

* * *

**Chase's** POV

People and scientists say that the more you do something, the easier it becomes. The more you play a sport, the better you become. The more you play an instrument, the better you become. The more you do math problems, the easier it becomes. However, this is an exception.

Last week, I got publicly humiliated at school. Granted, it happens all the time, but it was different. The entire school knows, and it's all thanks to our Lab Assistant, Calla. Calla set up a fake 'Come to the Principal's Office' bit and flat out told me she didn't consider me to be a friend. This was over the school speakers, which she left on, purposefully. Calla claims she didn't know and has texted me several times to apologize, but I wasn't buying that from her. The only reason I haven't gotten back to her is because I haven't had time to think about it. My school-wide rejection had made me so popular; everyone was either making fun of me or giving me sympathy. It was the former more than the latter.

Finally, I was at home and alone with my thoughts. I thought it about it for so long that I hadn't noticed that Bree, who had been gone for three hours, had come back home.

"Chase, the TV's not on," Bree commented.

"Huh?" I asked, snapping out of my daze. "No, it's not."

"Something's on your mind. Would you like to talk about it?"

I wanted to say yes. I really did because my brain couldn't think right now. However, I knew if I did which direction the conversation would go, and I did not want that, so I shook my head. If I talked to Bree, Adam, or Leo, they would all tell me that I should be friends with Calla. I wanted to as well, but at the same time, I think I needed time away from her.

Bree looked as if she didn't believe me, but didn't question me as she headed to her room. For whatever reason, there was one person that I wanted to talk to about this with, and that person was Douglas. I know he is still working on his car, but I think I needed a father-son talk.

I walked down into the lab with the intention of speaking to Douglas. As I suspected, he was still working on his car, the same car he had been

"Douglas, can we talk for a moment?" I asked, not expecting him to say yes as he was busily working on his car.

"Is it about this Calla girl publicly humiliating you at school?" Douglas asked, not looking up from his car. He scowled, not liking something. "I should have thought about that first!"

"How did you know?" I asked, generally confused.

"Bree told me," Douglas answered, thinking deeply while he stared at the jumbled mess that was his car. "Do you think I should add smokescreen in the back or the machine guns?"

"Why would you need either of those things?" I asked.

"We're going to be dealing with some nasty customers later, and I want to make sure we are prepared. Of course, I need to get this all approved by the police, which might be a problem since, well, they think I'm dead."

"Forget your high-artillery, weaponized car for a second, please. I want to talk about Calla!"

"I'm listening," Douglas said, not even taking his eyes off the car.

After a slight argument with my father that involved him not paying attention, Douglas finally focused his attention on me. I had his undivided attention, for the time being anyways. "I don't know what I should do with her! I want to stay her friend, but at the same time I don't want to be her friend because of the mess she dragged me into. I really don't want to face her, but at the same time I want to," I confessed, positive I had no idea what I was talking about.

"Well, Chase, the thing with women is that you've got to know which ones suit you. I know you, Chase. You want to just settle down in life, think about marriage, and live a happy life. Not all women are ready to think like that. Calla may be wild, and impulsive in her attitude sometimes, but you two probably think alike, which suits your personality if I do say so myself. The arrogant, self-centered child that thinks he's better than everyone else and the–"

"But I am better than everyone else," I countered. "And how do you know that I think of those things?"

"I created you. Anyways, as much as I would like to think that you two could start over again, I don't know. My personal opinion would be to steer clear and avoid Calla until you are positive you want to be friends with her. I don't necessarily like her, but I don't know her that well. It's up to you."

I thought about Douglas's words. After Calla publicly humiliated me, I felt low, lower than dirt. Laughter was ringing in my heads, and I felt people's mocking stares whenever I walked past them. While I was positive that I would once again by friends with Calla, I was by no means ready for it just yet. I had made a decision; I was cutting Calla off and ignoring her. From now on, she would no longer be considered a friend.

"Thanks, Douglas," I said. "Now if you excuse me, I've got to place a call to Calla."

Douglas shooed me away and went back to working on his car. The car seemed to be finished, but adding in the weapons and spy stuff would take another month or two. Looking at my phone, I saw that I had about thirty new voice messages, twenty-five of which were from Calla. Sighing, I dialed Calla's number and tried to not to scream as the phone number went to voice mail.

"Calla, this is Chase," I began. "I was hoping to reach you in person, but I guess it is better this way. Sorry I haven't gotten back to your calls. It's just that life has been so busy because of my popularity. I heard you saying that you are sorry, and I am too for asking that. I've had time to think now and consider where we stand. Calla, I know that we will be friends again one day, but…" I chocked back a sob. "I don't think that time is now. You were a great friend while it lasted, but I'm no longer interested in being friends right now. Sorry. I'll see you soon. Bye."

I hung the phone up, feeling as if for the first time that I had made the wrong decision. Deciding I had had enough moping around for one day, I headed downstairs and set the mission simulator to level 9. I had some hard bent anger I needed to let out, and what better way to use them on virtual opponents.

* * *

**Douglas's** POV

I stopped working on modifying the car when I heard grunting and noise coming from the other room. Wiping my forehead with a rag, I walked over and stopped in my tracks. Chase was fighting a virtual opponent, and by the looks of it, he was giving it all he got.

Walking up cautiously, I watched as Chase swung his fist in the holographic projector. Sweat was rolling down his suit and he was breathing heavily. "You're not worth my time," Chase seethed, throwing a fist out in the air.

Who was not worth his time? Was he referring to Calla?

"You treat him like he's a hero of some sort, but he isn't one. He's a coward!"

Chase threw an invisible punch.

"I hate that you look up to him. If you knew how hard I was trying, you would buzz off."

Again, Chase threw an invisible punch. His face masked with anger, and I could tell

and I could tell this was his way of cooling off.

Circling around, Chase lunged punch after punch at an invisible opponent. "I don't _care_ what Leo said. There will be no _us _in the future!"

Chase threw such a sudden punch that I flinched back in surprise. Chase's face masked that of pure rage, rage that I had only seen from Spike. His nose scrunched together in concentration at pummeling his virtual opponent. This was definitely a new side of Chase, one I wasn't sure I completely enjoyed.

"You're a waste of my time."

Punch.

"You don't want me. You never did."

Punch.

"All this time our friendship meant_ nothing_! You were just trying to get to Leo!"

Punch. Punch. Kick.

"It's time to treat you the way you did me."

Back spinning heel kick. Curious as to what level this was, I walked over and went to see what the level the computer was at. My eyes widened in shock as I saw that Chase was training on level 9. No wonder he was tiring himself out!

"You selfless." Punch. "No good." Punch. "Rotten." Punch. "Double-crossing." Kick. "Mephistopheles." Kick.

I watched from the screen as Chase mercilessly beat his helpless, bloodied female opponent. This was not the Chase I had raised. Before Chase could finish his onslaught, I turned off the virtual simulator.

"Turn it back on," Chase demanded with intense, glaring at me. "I want to beat that little p—"

"No!" I shouted, sounder braver than I actually felt. "I will not let you do that to her!"

Chase got out of his fighting position and stared at me incredulously. "It's a virtual, simulatoric opponent. They aren't real."

"Chase, I am extremely proud… and disappointed at you. How did you get to be so strong?" I praised, regretting it the second the question came out of my mouth. I was supposed to be chastising my son, not praising him!

Chase shrugged, not thinking that it was anything. "I've always been this strong. What's the big deal?"

"Talk to Donny about that. Anyways," I walked over and pointed my finger at my son, "I am ashamed! I thought I raised you to be a leader and not let emotions take over in your fighting. But when I saw you beating up that defenseless person, I…" I paused, knowing that these next words could be very painful to both me and Chase. "I guess I was wrong."

Chase stared at me, pressing me to continue. The only problem was I don't know if I could do what I think I was following through on. "I'm heading out for dinner. You had best hope that I'm in a good mood when I return, otherwise, I'm taking you off the team," I announced, dead serious.

With that ominous threat hanging, I headed upstairs, grabbed my cellphone and the keys to my brother's car, and drove to the same bar I had met Jaz at. The same man was at the bar when I walked over and ordered for a _Duvel_, even though I had no idea what the heck a _Duvel _was.

I was in the midst of drowning away from anger and frustration with the drink when the door opened and a female asked to sit with me. "Sure," I managed.

"Thanks," the woman said as she sat down. She was a picturesque woman that seemed to be about forty. She had chestnut brown hair with a pinkish hue. Her locks ended about two inches below her shoulders. Her bangs seemed to have fallen into breathtaking baby blue eyes, clear as the sky. A small grin was on her lips despite her eyes, which were puffy red. She had been crying over something. Seeing me out of the corner of her eye, she nodded.

My mouth got caught in my throat. I was generally good at keeping a straight face when it came to women, but with this one, this one I was flabbergasted. I racked my brain for something to say, anything at all just so I didn't look like an idiot. "Yo," I finally said.

Yo! Yo! No body uses the word yo unless the year was the 1940's! It was the 21st century! I was just about ready to apologize for my stupidity when she opened her mouth. "Hi," she said.

Phew! Hi wasn't that much cooler than yo was. I was back in the game! "So, what's your name?" I asked, feeling that that was a safe enough question to ask.

"I'm Taylor. Can I get a Budweiser?" she asked the bartender.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Douglas, Douglas Davenport." After I shook hands with her, I thought of what to say next. It was utterly terrifying. I could build bombs to take over tiny countries, but I can't think of what to say to a woman? Come on, Douglas! "Any siblings?" I asked hesitantly.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I usually only see them around Thanksgiving and Christmas. They are both constantly working and so they usually call to wish my twins happy birthday, but that's about it. I'm married right now to a police officer," she added and showed me her ring. "This is my place I go to when I have a difficult time. What about you?"

"Well, I have an older brother who is a billionaire," I bragged, leaning back against the chair and grabbing the Duvel from the counter. "He's married to this woman named Tasha. I live with them, four teenage boys and one girl," I explained, deciding to leave out the part that most of them were robots.

"Oh, wow! Did you like moving in with your brother?"

"Definitely! One of the kids has his license and the other has a permit."

"Sounds as if your life is exciting," Taylor commented.

"Yeah! Definitely," I stated. "So do you live here?"

After talking with Taylor for over an hour, I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. Seeing that it was Leo, I excused myself, thanked her for my time, and after arranging a day to meet her again, I hopped in the car and texted Leo back.

_Sorry. Lost track of time. Be there soon._

Ten minutes later, I spotted Leo talking on the phone with someone. When Leo saw me, he hung up and ran over. "So what's up?" Leo asked as he hopped in front.

"Not much. Worked on my car all afternoon, talked with Chase, talked to a woman at the bar, and then picked up you up," I briefed.

"That sounds exactly like the same thing from yesterday," Leo commented.

I scowled. "Oh, be quiet!"

"Where are we eating dinner this time?"

"I'll find something."

**XXX**

When Leo and I arrived home, a very furious Donny stood in the driveway with his arms crossed. As soon as I saw him, I groaned. I forgot to tell him I was taking the car!

"Leo," Donny stated calmly, his eyes not moving from me, "inside. Now."

Leo got the hint and left.

"Look," I started before my brother could say anything, "before you say anything, I'm sorry. I should have written a note saying I was taking the car."

"I'm not upset about the car. Chase told me you might kick him off the team."

"Oh, right," I said, locking the door to the car. After meeting Taylor, I had completely forgotten.

My dear brother followed me into the house. "Yes that. You cannot kick him off the team I formed. Why would you want to anyways?"

"He lost it today," I explained, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge. "Shortly after Chase talked to Callie—"

"Calla," Donny corrected.

"Callie, Calla, whatever. At the moment I just don't care. Anyways, shortly after Chase talked to her, he went into the mission simulator, level 9 I might add, and started to fight. He kept saying these mean, derogatory comments about that Calla girl. I literally thought he was Spike; his face was that angry. I looked at the screen; he was pummeling them."

"That's good, isn't it?"

"He was beating a defenseless, bloodied person! He wanted to hill her! There is a fine line between knowing when to keep going and when to hold back. I did not see that in Chase. He's off the team. Marcus can take his place."

I headed down to the lab, but Donny grabbed my hand. "What do you mean he's off the team? I thought you said he might be kicked off!

"I made up my mind. He's off the team."

"But you can't decide that! You're not the team leader; I am!" Big D announced, pointing to himself for emphasis.

"I'm the father! I have more of a say than you!"

"They think I'm the father!" Big D argued. "They've only known you for two months!"

Needless to say, an argument ensued over who should get a say about Chase's role as Mission Leader. In the end, despite giving great points, Donny won the argument. Chase would have to visit more sporting events as a result. Seeing as how Chase didn't get out enough, we both thought it was a fair idea.

* * *

**Chase's** POV

To be honest, I have absolutely no idea why I found myself in front of the Parker house that afternoon. Mr. Davenport had dropped me off at their place at my request. Using the thermal scanner, I saw that Calla, Jaden, Faith, and Officer Parker were inside eating dinner. Taping a deep breath, I rang the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" a female voice I prayed wasn't Calla called.

When the door opened, I was presently relieved to see that it was Officer Parker. "Hello," I greeted.

"Chase, nice to meet you! Come on in," Officer Parker offered. "We just finished up dinner. Would you care to join us for some desert?"

"I'd love to!" I exclaimed, slowly entering the room. I watched as Jaden pulled up another chair and set it down next to him, leaving me directly across the table from Calla and Faith.

"So is Leo still doing spring track?" Jaden asked as he sat down in his spot.

I nodded. "He is. I don't know why, though seeing as how he did track in the winter. At least he is keeping fit."

Conversation quickly turned over to my school-wide rejection, not that I was surprised. I mean, it was only a week's old gossip, and Jaden was getting as much attention as I was, primarily because would not be at school until April 15. That was just less than a week away. The school had decided to throw a 'Welcome back' party for Calla, something that Jaden was keeping a secret. Eventually dessert was finished and Faith and I offered to clean off the plates.

"Hey, do I know you?" I asked Faith, unable to stop myself from grinning.

"Come on, Chase! Did you get amnesia or something? I'm Faith!"

"Nice to meet you, Faith. I'm Chase Davenport," I greeted, holding my hand out.

"I know that. What game are you playing here?" she asked, nonetheless shaking my hand.

"A game called conversation. Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother named Trevor. He aspires to be in the Olympics and is presently at college."

"What about your parents?"

Looking up from the dish washing duty, Faith asked, "My mom is a veterinarian and my dad is retired." Faith put the clean dish in the dishwasher. "Mom gave me a pet husky as a Christmas present a couple of years ago. Do you have any pets?"

"Not at the moment. We've not talked to Mr. Davenport about that," I confessed.

Faith nodded and asked how Leo was doing. After catching Faith all up to speed about my siblings, telling Faith about Adam's license, and learning that Faith was not working anywhere just yet, we had finished cleaning plates. I followed her to the couch and sat down beside her, eager to continue the conversation and to make Calla frustrated.

"Do you do any sports?"

"Just karate. What about you?"

"Karate, I guess. I'm too busy with school to try out for a team."

Faith nodded and we talked a bit more. As I suspected, she lived in Seaford and was attending Seaford High. What I was not expecting to learn was that her favorite subject was law.

Seeing Calla wheeling over here out of the corner of my eye, I decided to continue talking to Faith to make it seem like I was still busy talking to her. "What's your favorite food? I can't pick a favorite."

"I kind of really like Thai food."

"Thai food is good, I'll give you that much. Can I get your number? If I find one, I'd like to text you," I smoothly flirted.

"Oh, um… okay," Faith decided, taking out and handing me her phone. After we exchanged digits, Calla left.

"Assuming you've done some traveling, where was the last place you've been?" I asked.

"I was at Washington, DC during the Christmas Break. So it's been a while."

"It was a while, but I visited San Francisco," I answered, leaving out the part that the only reason I went there was because of a mission. "What type of music do you like?"

"Rock and I'm guessing you're going to say you like that as well and want to invite me to a rock concert soon," Faith guessed.

"You got me," I confessed.

Faith chuckled for a second. "I figured. So are you a ladies man?"

I scoffed. "Hardly. Girls don't want to seem to come near me. Then again, I guess it's because I'm too shy to approach them."

"Well I never would have guessed with that conversation. You should try what you just did to other girls. Pretty soon, you'll find yourself in a nice relationship."

I shrugged. I didn't know if that was the truth or not. It was possible it was. There was only one way to know: try it out. After talking for another ten minutes about everything Star Wars, I excused myself and went to phone Mr. Davenport. As I suspected, he wanted me home. After agreeing to meet up with him in ten minutes, I thanked Faith for talking to me and I

waited outside for Mr. Davenport to show.

"Hey, Chase," Mr. Davenport greeted roughly ten minutes later. "How was the stay?"

"Great! I had dessert, helped out with the dishes, and I got a girl's phone number!"

"Did you really? Well, wait until Bree hears about this!"

I smiled and settled in shotgun. That night had turned out productive. Things were looking up for me right now.

* * *

**Adam's** POV

In three days, it would be Jessica's and my two-month anniversary. The day after that, Calla would be returning to school for the first time in six months. She had been out since October. There were rumors speculating about a surprise party the day Calla returned. I didn't know how accurate that was, but I wasn't going to voice that, especially since my girlfriend was the one who informed me about that.

According to Bree, Jessica had already chosen her gift for our anniversary. I was trying to figure out what to get her, but was coming up empty each time. The best gift I had thought of was some paper from a store, but that seemed ridiculous. Leo was at a track meet with Douglas and Marcus, and Chase was at Calla's house, leaving Bree and I alone. Bree would probably know what I should get.

"Uh, Bree, can I get your opinion on something?" I asked Bree who was sitting at the kitchen table, working on some homework.

"Sure!" Bree replied cheerfully; she was glad to be away from her school work for just a minute.

"What should I get Jessica for our two-month anniversary?"

"Well you can't go wrong with flowers," Bree noted. "Since Jessica is an optimistic kind of girl, I'd grab some colorful flowers. Ones that bring out her bright personality," Bree supplied.

"Better than mine. I was thinking paper. Thanks, Bree." I left, leaving a confused Bree to ponder what I meant.

* * *

**Chase's **POV

Two more days and Calla would return to school for the first time in six months. Everyone was eagerly anticipating her return, except for me. I had not forgiven her yet for publicly humiliating me in front of the entire school. That was why I was trying to hang out with Calla's cousin, Faith, as much as possible. So far, Faith was keeping my mind off things, Calla primarily.

"Well, two things happened at the meet," Douglas greeted, hanging his coat up. "One, Leo got the best time, and two, Marcus is the owner of a twitter account.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I heard you went to Calla's house again. Congrats!"

I sighed. Everyone it seemed wanted me to forgive Calla. Every time I walked into a room or they heard I went to Calla's house, they always congratulated me, thinking we had made up. Of course, we haven't. "I didn't talk to Calla. I talked with Calla's cousin, Faith, to make Calla jealous."

And each time they would frown and head into another room. It was the exact same with Douglas. After Douglas had gone down into the lab, I took out my homework and began to type my English essay that I procrastinated on. Shocking, I know. Leo arrived back home fifteen minutes later and hurried upstairs to shower. When I finished, it was eleven o'clock, so I went to bed.

XXX

"Morning, Leo," Bree greeted. "Did you get taller last night?"

I looked up from reading the newspaper to glance at Leo. He seemed to be slightly taller than last night.

"Looks like it," I commented.

"I don't know," Leo admitted. "I know I've put on weight. I'm eating two school lunches a day now."

"You're only supposed to eat one," I pointed out.

Leo shrugged, grabbed a protein bar, and headed upstairs to grab his backpack. After a long, torturous day of school – I haven't liked school since 'the incident' -, I met up with Bree in the parking lot. Tasha was with in the front seat, meaning that Douglas was _still _working on the car. My guess is he was either adding weaponry or painting the outside of it. Bree was getting some practice driving because in less than one week, Bree would be getting her license. How exciting! I had no doubt that she would easily become a driver in the family soon. Or, so I thought.

I hopped in the back seat and made small talk with Bree. Suddenly, I saw a squirrel run across the street while Bree was making a right hand turn. The squirrel was about to be flattened! "BREE! LOOK OUT!"

Seeing the squirrel, Bree swerved, avoiding the squirrel, and landed on the sidewalk. Unfortunately for her, a child that couldn't have even been ten years old was on the sidewalk. The child's eyes widened for an instant before I couldn't see him anymore, and Bree's car came to an abrupt stop.

"Oh my god!" Bree exclaimed, getting out of the car.

My stomach filled with bile as Bree pulled the child out from under the car. I could not comprehend the horror as I saw the child lay in a pool of his own blood, unmoving. The impact had twisted his body. Blood protruded from his head and chest. I had never seen a more gruesome sight. The world seemed to zone out and I stood frozen in shock as Tasha went off to the side to call an ambulance and Bree knelt down to the child, tears in her eyes.

I don't remember much of what happened after that. I soon found myself home, wondering how on earth I ended up there. Bree was in her room, too depressed to come out for dinner. She had possibly killed a child today. As much as I wanted to scream at Bree for being so careless, I also wanted to assure her that things would turn our all right. I felt pity for Bree as well. She had wanted to drive for months on end, and now her chances were likely ruined by an idiotic squirrel. That is, assuming that the government takes away her permit. Bree would be fined and possibly be put in jail for reckless driving, even though it was the squirrel's fault.

I definitely felt sorry for the child, but did I also feel sad for Bree? She was my sister, the prettiest girl in the word, and she was suffering because of something that wasn't even her fault. It was the squirrel's fault. As much as I knew that my sister was not at fault, why did I feel like screaming at her? If anything, I should be feeling sorry for her. Why were my thoughts, the thoughts that I listened to above anything else, unsure about my feelings?

I rubbed my forehead, the hints of a headache coming on. For the past half hour, I kept having these conflicting emotions. Should I feel sorry for Bree or angry at her for injuring that child? Figuring some fresh air would do me some good, I informed Tasha that I was going on a walk, grabbed my phone and headed out of the house. Pulling out my phone, I dialed Faith's number and waited.

"Hello?" Faith answered on the third ring.

"Hi, Faith. This is Chase. You'll never guess what happened today!"

"What?"

I talked with Faith about Bree hitting a defenseless child, and I talked to her about my conflicting emotions that I had for Bree. In turn, she expressed her concerns and she helped me figure out that I was more likely feeling sorry for Bree than angry at her.

After making plans to hang out together over the summer, I bade goodbye to Faith and headed back home. When I returned, I was surprised to find out that Marcus on a computer. I was equally surprised to find that Douglas was watching TV.

I grabbed a Coke and was just about to take a sip when Marcus said, "Hey, Chase. I think I'm in love."

I set my coke down on the counter. "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's this girl on Twitter named Faith that I'm talking with and I feel so special whenever she messages me," Marcus explained.

"May I see?" I found myself saying. There was a small voice in the back of my head that said either Marcus or I was being played.

Marcus nodded and showed me the computer. I stared at the screen in shock. The pen name, _LordRothschild_, wasn't what surprised me, although that was an interesting pen name. It was the picture. I recognized Faith in the picture and my blood froze ice cold. Faith was flirting with Marcus on Twitter?

"I see," I mumbled, heading upstairs. I was bent to call Faith and figure this out for myself. Whipping out my phone, I called her again. Again, she answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" she said.

"How could you? You're flirting with Marcus on twitter?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Faith answered, sounding generally confused. "Who's Marcus?"

"Your pen name, _LordRothschild,_ has a picture of you on it," I explained, feeling that I was on a roll.

"That's not my twitter pen name. It's _FaithSkywalker_," she answered.

"So if you're not _LordRothschild_, then who is?" I asked.

I heard Faith shrug on the other end. After I thanked her, I hung up. Was someone cat-fishing Marcus on twitter?

* * *

**Adam's** POV

I readjusted my tie for what had to be the fourth time in thirty seconds. If I was this nervous with our two month anniversary, how nervous would I be down the road?

"Hi, Adam. You look nice," Jessica complimented as she closed the door behind her.

"You as well," I greeted, holding out my hand.

Jessica took it and I led her into the car. In the front seat, Mr. Davenport held the keys to the car and Bree was riding shotgun. Ever since the accident when Bree ran over a child, she was afraid to even try to drive, so Mr. Davenport was driving. Bree was getting some practice driving because in less than one week, Bree would be getting her license. How exciting! I had no doubt that she would easily become a driver in the family soon. Or so I thought.

"Before you ask, no. Bree and I are not going to be sitting with you at the restaurant," Mr. Davenport assured, looking at Jessica in the rear view mirror.

Jessica felt somewhat relived at that thought and leaned back against the seat. The two of us were eagerly awaiting our arrival. So long as we avoided Mr. Davenport's and Bree's gaze, our anniversary would go fine. And it did.

Bree stopped in front of our restaurant and hopped out of the car. While Mr. Davenport, Bree, and Jessica entered the restaurant, I grabbed the flowers from the glove compartment and headed into the restaurant.

"Your lovely girlfriend is over by the window," a waitress informed and pointed to Jessica.

I thanked the waitress and headed over to the window. It seemed as if each step I took towards her, the prettier she became. The window shone a light across Jessica's flaxen hair, and when she turned to smile at me, my world seemed to melt as euphonious waves of orchestrated music started playing in my mind. Jessica was beautiful. What on earth did I do to deserve someone like her?

Walking over to my lovely girlfriend, I touched her to make sure she was real and not a figment of my imagination. I smiled; she smiled. It was as someone had pressed a pause button on two separate lives. Without a single thought of hesitation, I kissed her in greeting. Who cares what I did to deserve someone like Jessica? All that matters is that I had her, and it was going to take a lot to make her leave me.

"I got you some flowers for our two-month anniversary," I stated, handing the flowers over to Jessica. "I'm sorry if they aren't the best. I'll get something better for our next anniversary," I promised, not wanting to tell her that I had no idea what I was getting her to begin with.

"It's fine. I'm also giving you something better for our next anniversary. In the meantime," -Jessica grabbed a wrapped up gift from her purchase and handed it to me- "I got you this."

Opening the gift, I smiled when I saw that it was a picture of us taken about six months ago. Jessica must have had someone take it while we were dancing. Jessica had obviously put a lot of thought into this gift, unlike me who had to ask Bree what I should get Jessica. I would have loved anything she gave me, even if it was something as simple as a bracelet.

The two of us spent most of dinner talking about Calla's upcoming return to school on April 15 and whether or not we were going to skip school later in the year. It all depended on our schedules. Unfortunately for me, mine was unpredictable. I knew sooner or later that I would have to come clean and tell Jessica about the missions that I went on, but I wasn't 100% ready to tell her yet. Besides, Mr. Davenport would likely throw a fit if he heard that I told Jessica about my bionic abilities and our missions. I think it was very possible that Jessica and I would have talked all night had it not been for Mr. Davenport telling us that it was time to head home.

Bree drove us to Jessica's house and I waved as Jessica headed inside her home. Looking at me out of her rear view mirror, Bree teased, "Someone's in love now, aren't they?"

Looking back at the door that Jessica had entered, I smiled. If someone had told me Jessica would be my first love, I would have chalked it up as nonsense. However, right now, I was sure of it. I was undoubtedly head-over-heels in love with a congenial girl named Jessica.

"Yeah, I am," I finally answered. Turning my attention to the driver, I laid back in my seat, lost completely to reality as I thought about Jessica, my first love.

* * *

**A/N:** Well, that was a rather sappy way to end it. Jessam FTW! The Jessam relationship will definitely continue to grow. I have some huge events planned out for Jessam later in the season so watch out. After some thinking, I've decided I don't want to do Parallel Universe just yet. Instead, I will be doing Missing the Mission. More likely than not, the next chapter will be up sometime in December. Leave your reviews, good or bad, and I will hear from you soon. Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!


	22. Action to Alert

**A/N:** Welcome to one of the most important episodes in season 2, ladies and gentlemen! A cold won't stop me from updating this. Rats on A Train Part 1 and 2 and No Going Back Part 1 and 2 are also important episodes. In this third original episode, Calla returns to school for the first time since Leo's Jam! The Exoskeleton timeline is the weekend. To both Kihonne and just about thirty following this story, this is a _major _episode. Next season will be even more dramatic than the last!

In this chapter, **_Adam tells Jessica about his bionics, **_Maddie invites Leo over for a game of _**basketball, Chase and Leo figure out who is cat-fishing Marcus, Jaden receives a lecture from Officer Parker and gets unfunded, Chase stands up for Faith, and Bree visits the child she injured in the hospital._**

I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**Guest: **Okay, I will get to that soon.

**AllAmericanSlurp: **I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. Don't mention it. I'm sure you've received my PM by now about the future Lab Rats story. If I can give you a warning, brace yourself on Rats on A Train because the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1 is _haunting_. So far I've only told two people how I end Part 1. Just two. Feel free to leave a Snooptastic-like remark (30 or more lines) and if you know him, make sure he does one at the end of part 1.

**Kidflash0110:** You have absolutely no idea how heated the readers tensions will be raised in two more episodes. No idea!

**Guest: **You are welcome. Sadly, that is not this season.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Kihonne owns her OCs and I own my OCs. I don't own Accidentally in Love by Counting Crows.**

**Note: If you want to read the Jessam parts first, since that is where the song is, by all means.**

* * *

Calla Parker was finally returning to school. Six months ago, a terrible accident occurred that injured Calla severely. This Exoskeleton prototype badly injured her. After twenty stitches and several months of rest, Calla started to make a recovery. She no longer needed a wheelchair every time she went out of the house. The Parker family kept it in the house, however, just in case it was ever needed.

Chase Davenport seemed to have stopped talking to Calla and started to talk with Faith. Jaden reasoned that this was because Chase was trying to make Calla jealous. However, Calla didn't seem fazed by it because she never held feelings for Chase. Both of the siblings thought it would be weird if Chase and Faith started dating, primarily because Chase showed no interest in becoming friends with Faith up until Calla publicly dissed Chase over the school speaker.

Chase Davenport's sister was Bree Davenport; Bree was an attractive brunette who Jaden hoped would be his girlfriend soon. On March 16, Jaden and Bree nearly drowned in the Pacific Ocean. Jaden did not remember much of that, but what he did remember was that Marcus was behind it; Bree told him. Since then, Jaden has held a grudge on Marcus. In fact, Jaden even got a second twitter account and messaged Marcus flirty remarks. Marcus would fall in love with the fake, yet real person in the photo, Faith, and then Jaden would ask Marcus out and purposefully never show. Jaden thought that that should be Marcus's lesson for nearly drowning Bree.

Presently, Calla's closest friends and Jaden were waiting for Calla to arrive. All of the students present had set up balloons and the football team painted a 'Welcome Back, Calla!' banner. Even Principal Perry agreed to help out! The tyrannical principal was in charge of all the food and security. Officer Parker was inspecting a murder case at a rival high school and so a nearby neighbor was dropping Calla off at school.

"Surprise!" Jaden and Calla's friends cried as Calla entered the school. Leo, Adam, Bree, Jessica, and Maddie Richards blew air horns and Calla watched as confetti filled the school, its vibrant colors dancing playfully in midair to all nearby.

"Guys, you didn't have to do this," Calla stated, clearly flattered by the celebration.

"Yes we did," Calla's older brother insisted, pulling his sister into the middle of the crowd. "We're glad to have you back. We convinced Principal Perry to give us a half-class day."

"How did you manage that?" Calla inquired, relatively surprised because the tyrannical principal was used to not being kind to the student body.

Instead of answering her, Jaden stepped back to reveal Leo Dooley. Calla smiled as soon as he laid eyes on him. Leo Dooley had been looking after her and regularly communicating with her for the six months of her recovery. In fact, had it not been for Leo, Calla would not have the strength to attend a full week of school. Her heart went out to him, the one person who she loved more than she did her ex-boyfriend, Caleb.

_'It's beyond me how Leo became friends with Principal Perry,'_ Jaden mused.

"Thank you, Leo," Calla whispered, throwing herself at him.

Momentarily stunned by the sudden hug, Leo took a moment to recover and hug her back. Looking around him, Leo saw that Maddie and Bree were looking at him in amusement. Chase had his arms crossed, and Adam and Jessica, Jessam as the school called them, were admiring the scene. Jessica glanced up at Adam and back at the scene.

"What's say we get out of here, Jess?" Adam suddenly questioned. "I've got something I need to tell you."

"Can't you do it here?" Jessica inquired.

"I'd rather do it somewhere private," Adam admitted.

The Davenport-Dooley siblings rolled their eyes. Jessica agreed, quickly hugged Calla, and followed Adam out of the school. Everyone watched as Adam got in the front seat and drove away from the school.

"What are the chances that he's going to come back?" Bree asked.

"Absolutely none," Leo supplied, causing Calla to chuckle.

After Calla received hugs from her other friends, Calla excused herself to go to her locker and grab some books. One her way over there, she noticed a new kid two lockers across from her. He had tan skin and looked seemingly rich.

"Nice to meet you," the boy greeted, his rich English voice appealing to Calla.

"Nice to meet you. Are you from England?" Calla asked, noticing the poster when he opened his locker.

"I am. The name is Whitney Charles Bray. You are?"

"And I'm Santa," Calla joked. "Seriously, now what's your name?"

"Whitney."

When Calla realized that he was being serious, she stared. Whitney was this guy's name? Interesting. Looking over the new student once more, Calla smiled. If she was going to get Leo interested in her, she would have to start hanging out with other people. And what better person to spend time with than Whitney? She was brought back to earth when her eyes saw Whitney's hand become intangible and grab a book from the locker. "Did you just-?"

"Umm..." Charles seemed unsure of how to answer that question.

Seeing as how he didn't know how to answer the question, Calla said, "It's all right. Your secret is safe with me."

"Phew! Thank you!"

Calla simply nodded. _'Another bionic. Interesting.'_

* * *

The wind blew against Adam's back as he stared out at the ocean. Jessica had her hand around Adam's waist and was waiting patiently for Adam to tell her what he wanted to tell her. Looking up at the sky, Adam took note of the color, wondering if nature was conspiring to him that this was a day to remember. Adam had learned that one of the most important things in a relationship was trust, and he knew that if he loved Jessica, he had to tell her about the bionics that he had. Adam had to put the lies behind and start a new chapter in his relationship.

As Jessica started to stare at the water, Adam stared at her. Although the view of the ocean was striking, Adam was certain that his view was better than Jessica's view.

Jessica sighed contentedly and snuggled in Adam's arms. She didn't think life could get any better than this, but she was wrong.

"Happy?" Adam asked.

"Very happy." Jessica smiled up at him.

"Me too," Adam agreed, kissing her softly.

Pulling away, Adam felt his pulse quicken. Even though he was absolutely certain of what he was about to do, he was still nervous about what others would take the news. Turning in his arms, Jessica initiated a lengthy kiss of her own, causing Adam's heart to race even faster.

"So what's on your mind?" Jessica asked, finally lifting her head and looking at Adam. "What was so important you felt as if you had to say it here, huh?"

"Was I that obvious?"

"Just a little bit."

"Jessica, I love you. And there is something I want to talk to you about." Stepping back slightly, Adam took Jessica's hands in his, gathering his thoughts – and his nerve. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not a human; I'm a bionic."

A look of confusion crossed Jessica's face, as she had never heard the term 'bionic' before.

"Bionics are these… creations that make us different from regular human beings. We were given these abilities that set us apart and allow us to go on missions. I have a chip in my system that allows me to use bionic abilities."

"So you're a robot?"

"I prefer the term super soldier. Bree and Chase have them as well. My bionics, or powers if you want to call them, are water breathing, plasma grenades, super strength, and heat vision."

As a demonstration, Adam used his bionics to write the phrase J + A on a rock. He then drew a heart around the phrase before picking it up and handing it to Jessica.

"I'm not allowed to show anyone that at school. They'd freak if they found out. We sleep in these capsules that act as our regenerating chambers. The capsules hold all our clothes and even our mission outfits."

"So you sleep standing up?" Jessica asked, putting the rock in her pocket to keep.

"Yeah. Anyways, we go on these important missions to save the world. The missions can come up anytime, and that's what makes my schedule unpredictable at times. Some of the times I lied to you was because I had a mission, and I'm really sorry. It's just that I don't want you getting hurt and if the bad guys find out—"

Adam was cut off when he felt a pair of lips brush against his, the world slowly fading into an avalanche of happy thoughts. Suddenly, the kiss broke apart and Jessica met Adam's eyes. "It's okay, Adam. I forgive you. I understand. What powers do Bree and Chase have?"

"Chase has super smarts, and Bree has super speed. They have others, but those are their main ones. I just thought I'd let you know."

"Well, thanks for telling me."

"No problem. Jessica, I couldn't tell you about my bionics because if something were to happen, I couldn't imagine living for one second without you, let alone the rest of my life. You've always believed in me and supported me, even when you didn't always agree with me. And you've loved me."

"Always," Jessica agreed.

Adam took Jessica's hands in both of his and held them, partly to keep his own hands from shaking. "Right now I can't give you anything to symbolize my love other than my heart, so I hope that's enough right now."

"Your heart will do. Now what do you say we head back to school?" Jessica suggested.

Adam let go of Jessica's hand and pretended to be offended. "Am I really that boring? Sure, we can go back to school. But first, what do you say we take a little detour?" Adam hinted.

"I think you know the answer to that," Jessica commented, her smile causing Adam's stomach to turn into knots. How he loved her.

(Start Accidently in Love Song) Adam Davenport and Jessica Henderson walked happily, hand in hand, down to the sand. Jessica drew close to him, ready to kiss him, when she noticed that Adam was thinking about something. Adam smiled and started running down the beach. Laughing, Jessica followed and the two collapsed on the soft sand.

After a while of sitting in the sand, Adam looked over at Jessica. Helping his girlfriend up, Adam continued down the shore. Jessica chased after him and playfully pushed him into the sand. Even though it wasn't a hard push, Adam fell down into the sand. When Adam got up, he started to chase after his girlfriend. Adam managed to sweep Jessica off her feet and he ran into the ocean.

"You're getting my clothes wet!" Jessica commented.

"Oh, no! Whatever shall we do!" Adam teased, plopping Jessica into the water.

Playfully, Jessica splashed water at Adam who smiled and splashed water back at her. Soon, the two were playing in the water. After about forty minutes of this, the two teenagers decided that they should head back to school. Sopping wet, they got out of the water and headed back to their car, unaware that something had been watching the entire conversation. (Pause Accidentally in Love)

Adam shifted his car into gear and started to drive back to school. About a corner of a mile down the road, the smell of coffee invaded his nostrils and he stopped at the coffee shop, unable to resist the lure of a cappuccino and cookie. Adam could see Jessica rolling his eyes and asked what she wanted to drink.

"I'm fine, thanks," Jessica commented.

Adam nodded and headed into the shop. After he ordered, Adam's instincts kicked in and he found himself looking behind him. Adam felt the air leave his lungs as pale, ice-cold blue eyes stared right back at him and Adam felt himself shiver, despite the warm indoor temperature.

_'Can he see right through my soul? Does he know I'm bionic? Nah!'_

Grabbing his and Jessica's order, Adam exited the shop and hopped in the car. Out of his rearview mirror, Adam saw Jessica texting someone on her phone. Figuring it wasn't his business to know, Adam looked both ways and then drove back to school.

* * *

Chase Davenport shifted his tie nervously. This was the first time Chase was nervous about anything. Earlier that day, Faith had texted Chase for a get-together at a restaurant and discuss possible get-togethers. Faith had informed Chase that this was by no means a date, but a get-together. Chase understood that and agreed.

"Are you nervous?" Douglas asked, focusing on his favorite bionic from the car's rearview mirror. "First date."

Snapping out of his thoughts, Chase quickly responded, "It's not a date; it's a get-together."

"Whatever you say!" Douglas teased. "I'll pick up Leo and then come back here. Keep your phone on. Good luck."

Chase nodded, not trusting his voice, and exited the car. Here he was, conveniently at the same restaurant that Adam and Jessica ate at yesterday. Douglas knew that. Chase did not. As soon as Douglas left, Chase received a text from Faith informing him to get a seat while he waited for her arrival. The smartest human on the planet pocketed his phone and headed into the restaurant.

"Can I help you?" the same waitress that greeted Adam inquired.

"I'd like a table for two."

"Inside or outside?"

Chase looked outside and pointed there. The night was nice enough, and with little breeze it seemed ideal to Chase.

"Follow me," the waitress instructed.

Chase followed the waitress outside and sat down. He waited about five minutes before he saw Faith. Faith saw Chase and headed over to him. Taking the time to get to him, Chase studied his 'partner'. Faith had decided to go 'old-school' that night. There was nothing special about her simplistic clothes, but the way it stuck to her body appreciatively made Chase find Faith alluring.

'Stop thinking about how gorgeous he looks,' Chase silently reprimanded as Faith sat down. 'You were supposed to make Calla jealous! Not fall for her!'

"It looks as if you overdressed," Faith commented, taking note of Chase's attire.

"It would seem so," Chase mumbled sheepishly.

"So," Faith started, "any after school activities?"

Chase and Faith chatted for most of dinner about their regular school schedules. Faith seemed sort of annoyed when Chase wouldn't divulge information about his outgoings (missions) with his family. Chase did tell Faith that it was Mr. Davenport's and Douglas' duty to tell her if they so wanted.

"I think it's time to leave. I have an essay to write," Faith informed.

Chase wasn't sure if Faith was lying or not, but he sensed Faith wanted to leave so he agreed. After using the can, Chase started for the exit. Suddenly, he stopped. Hearing Faith call his name, Chase turned attention toward her and saw what could only be Faith's ex-boyfriend attempting to drag Faith away from her seat.

"Let. Me. Go!" Faith growled, trying to wriggle free.

"Let her go," Chase ordered as he strolled over to Faith.

Caleb dropped his hold on Faith's hand. "You must be Chase. I'm Caleb," Caleb greeted, not attempting to offer his hand to Chase.

Chase just stared at him in response. He continued to study Faith's ex-boyfriend. Caleb seemed to be about as tall and heavy as Adam was. His ugly brown eyes seemed like mud to Chase. Having fought with Adam on multiple occasions, Chase was sure he could take Caleb should a fight arise. However, a gleam in Caleb's eyes told Chase that Caleb followed through on his sinister intentions. Both stood face to face, and neither said anything, knowing that whoever made the first move would likely lose.

"Get lost, Caleb," Chase growled, an already intensifying rage of hatred towards Caleb surfacing.

Caleb stared down Chase. With an equally menacing voice, Caleb hissed, "Make me." Deciding to speak regularly, Caleb added, "What are you doing out with Faith anyways? When did you two meet up?"

"Calla's Sweet 16," Chase responded briskly. "Now, why are you here? Other than to annoy Faith that is."

Caleb scoffed and folded his arms together. "We have some unfinished business to attend to."

Caleb started over to Faith, but Chase was quicker. Easily reaching his friend, Chase grabbed Faith's hand and pulled her behind him. "Don't count on it. Faith is a good friend to me, and I won't let you get anywhere near her."

Much to Chase's surprise, Caleb smirked. "Don't make promises you can't keep, shorty."

A whiff of red flashed across Chase's expression.

"It's one I aim to keep. Faith is a loyal friend that listens to me better than any female I know, my sister included. She aims to be a veterinarian, something I am sure she never told you! She likes rock music, Thai food, Star Wars; she has a pet husky dog; and her brother, Trevor, is overseas training for the Olympics. In addition, despite the many financial troubles her family is facing, Faith still attends three extra-curricular activities, hangs out with her friends, and manages a 4.39 GPA while helping her grandma in Welkersville!

"A supportive, dedicated, loyal friend such as Faith doesn't deserve a heartless, cheating ass like you. Now get the hell out of here before I ask the restaurant to throw you out!"

Caleb opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. As Caleb exited the restaurant, he pointed a finger at Chase. "Mark my words: I will strike when Faith is alone, kidnap her, and hide her somewhere outside Mission Creek. The next time you see Faith, she'll be dead. And then I will come for you and your family."

With that threatening message out of the way, Caleb departed, but not before he promised Faith that he would be watching her.

"Well, your ex is insane!" Chase commented as he dropped his hold on Faith's hand. "Is he always like that?"

Faith shook her head. "No. Caleb was never this insane. If he was, he never showed it," Faith admitted. Shoving the hand that Chase had held in her pants pocket, Faith added, "Thanks for standing up for me back there."

"No problem," Chase mumbled. "You don't mind if I take off, do you? I can stay if you'd like."

"No, you can go. Thanks." Faith leaned in for a kiss, and then suddenly stopped, hesitant.

Chase's stomach lurched forward. _'She doesn't like me,' _he thought. _'Swell.'_

After her internal quandary, Faith apologized, promised to call Chase later that night, and headed away from Chase. Chase watched as Faith walked away before leaving as well. Opening Mr. Davenport's car door, Chase sat down in the backseat and sighed.

"How was your date?" Leo asked, up front in the passenger's seat.

Chase didn't even need to look at Leo to know that he was smirking. His siblings always seemed to want to know whenever he hung out with a girl and if that girl was his girlfriend. It was becoming a common mockery in the household, or so it seemed to Chase. "Fine. It would have gone better if she had kissed me, but it seems as if she doesn't like me. She seemed hesitant to kiss me," Chase explained, looking out the window instead of at Leo or Douglas. "By the way, Leo, you stink."

"I know. That's what Douglas said first thing when I walked into a car. Anyways, that's tough. Not as tough as Marcus laptop getting stolen," Leo noted.

Chase nodded, all the while thinking about Marcus and his Twitter account. It would be hard, but Chase needed to find out who was catfishing Marcus on Twitter. Once Marcus retrieved his stolen computer, he would be back on Twitter. Chase had a feeling pretty soon that this imposter was going to ask Marcus out, and he was determined to find out who.

When the trio arrived home at the Davenport mansion, the rain was coming down hard. Douglas, Leo, and Chase all got wet as they ran in the rain to the front door. While Douglas was downstairs in the lab making his finishing exterior designs to his car, Leo grabbed the leftover food from dinner and heated it up in the microwave. Approaching Leo, Chase asked, "Leo, can you do me a favor?"

"So long as it doesn't involve going to church, then fire away. Douglas has been meeting this woman named Taylor and Taylor invited him to church," Leo explained, seeing the confusion on Chase's face. "Naturally, he told Taylor that I go to church, so I'm stuck going to church next week with him."

"Ouch. Tough luck. No, it doesn't involve church," Chase reassured. "I think someone is catfishing Marcus on Twitter. You see, there's this picture of a Faith on the person that Marcus is messaging. The thing is, Faith's username is _FaithSkywalker_, and the username with Faith's picture on it is _LordRothschild. _I think someone is playing Marcus and I'd like you to help me figure out who is doing it."

The microwave beeped, prompting Leo to take out his dinner. "Well, it sure sounds like catfishing. I'll help, I guess, but we will have to start tomorrow, since things are chaos around here and I've ton of schoolwork to do."

"That's fine with me. See you tomorrow."

(Continue Accidentally in Love) Right after Leo left, Adam and Jessica burst through the front door, soaking wet from the rain that was coming down. Grabbing a few blankets, Adam and Jessica cuddled together, the blankets keeping them warm. Turning on the TV, Adam let out a silent prayer, as the movie that was playing was _The Avengers._

Around the end of the movie, Jessica started to get tired. Adam looked down at Jessica, who is almost asleep, happiness and wonder radiating from his gaze. He continued looking down at her as lightning flashed from outside the house. (Pause or play to end)

* * *

"So I have this track meet at the other high school," Leo began, spearing his French fry with his fork and biting into it. "Do you-?"

"I have a lacrosse game over there," Maddie interrupted. "Do you want to meet up at my place for basketball Sunday?"

Leo wiped the ketchup off his mouth with a napkin. "It depends. My uncle is dragging me to church to meet a friend. I should get back by then, though. What's your address?"

After receiving Maddie's address and phone number, Leo threw away his lunch and headed to his next period class, all the while thinking about possible suspects of who might catfish Marcus. The only person he could think of at the moment was Jaden, but he didn't think it was in Jaden's nature to do something so foolish. Then again, he did commit suicide in the previous timeline. Perhaps he could have Calla check up on that for him.

After a relatively boring remainder of the day, Leo spotted Chase and told him about his suspicion. After agreeing that Calla could look that up, Leo gave Calla a call and explained to her about this mysterious Twitter user named _LordRothschild_. Much like Leo, Calla didn't think it was possible that Jaden could be catfishing Marcus. However, she agreed to check that out for Leo and Chase. After all, how could you deny a request from someone you love?

Half an hour later, Leo heard back from Calla confirming that _LordRothschild_, as many similar pictures on the Twitter account were some of Jaden's pictures. Calla agreed to tell Mom about the situation before she hung up the phone.

* * *

Calla could not believe that Jaden had been catfishing Marcus! Thankfully, she found out before something dangerous happened. According to Leo, _LordRothschild_ was going to ask Marcus out, and Calla, knowing Jaden, knew that Jaden would never show up.

_'How could my brother do something this cruel? I mean, technically it was Marcus's fault for trying to send the car to the bottom of the Pacific Ocean, but Marcus didn't deserve to be lied to,'_ Calla mused.

For once, Calla's complete trust in her brother shattered and she learned on that day that Jaden was not always the role model that he could be. Officer Parker needed to know about of Jaden's actions, and that was why Calla called the police station and told her about it.

Officer Parker came home early from work. She was livid, not that Calla blamed her. Her own child had committed fraud for Pete's sakes! Jaden was in deep, deep trouble.

"Jaden, a word. Calla, go upstairs," Officer Parker ordered, the glare in her eyes leaving no room for argument.

Sensing a fury about to erupt from Officer Parker, Calla headed upstairs and pulled out her phone, content on messaging her friends. As soon as Calla was upstairs, Officer Parker began, "Jaden, you know who the Davenports' are, correct?"

Jaden frowned. Of _course_ he knew who the Davenports' were. "Yeah. Why?"

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" she asked, using the tone that she saved for forcing information out of someone.

_'She can't possibly know about my second Twitter account, can she?'_ "No. Why?"

"Donald Davenport's brother, Douglas, who has already faked his death, has a son living with him at the Davenport household. Marcus has a Twitter account, much like you do, am I right?"

_'She knows! Why else would she ask that question?'_ "Yes," Jaden admitted, not seeing a way out of this one. He looked down at the ground, unable to meet his mother's eyes because he knew she would be disappointed in him.

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" Officer Parker asked once again, her tone sounding more forceful than before.

Knowing that there was no way he could hide his secret any longer, Jaden sighed, "Yes. I did it."

"You did what?"

"I… got a second Twitter account and have been using it to catfish Marcus," Jaden admitted.

"I am very disappointed in you! I raised you better than that, Jaden! You _do _know that internet fraud is a crime and you can be charged. Why did you catfish Marcus?"

Jaden sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Clearly, he did not want to talk about this with his Mom. "March 16, Bree and I almost drowned in the Pacific Ocean. I found out that Marcus had sabotaged the self-driving car and reprogrammed it to send Bree to the bottom of the ocean. Since then, I've held a grudge on Marcus."

"So you cat-fished him to publicly ridicule Marcus and teach him a lesson," Officer Parker concluded.

Jaden didn't answer, confirming to his mom that that was indeed correct. For the next hour and fifteen minutes, Officer Parker lectured Jaden on the importance of online deception, the impact it has to those around them, and the consequences of what happed when the person was caught.

"In order for you to learn your lesson, I am charging you with fraud—"

"What? You can't do that!" Jaden shouted, rising from his seat and facing Officer Parker.

"I can, and I will," Officer Parker stated, sending a chill to Jaden's spine. "Also, from now on, you're unfunded permanently. No more allowance, no more buying or paying you anything, college included, and no more gifts."

"WHAT?!" Jaden roared. "You _cannot_ be serious!" Jaden knew that by being unfunded, his life would literally be over. How was he supposed to pay for college if he didn't have his parents to help out? How was Jaden supposed to live on his own? More likely than not, the Davenports were not going to let him stay at their house after Jaden tried to catfish Marcus. Would Jaden have to run away and live on his own?

"I'm _dead_ serious!" Officer Parker hissed, leaning in and breathing on Jaden's neck. "Now get back upstairs and write an apology letter to Marcus."

"NO! I will not write him an apology letter! And you can't make me?"  
"You want to be grounded longer?" Officer Parker questioned, raising her voice significantly.

"I don't give a shit right—"

"I do not tolerate that kind of language in the house, young man!"

"SO WHAT?" Jaden roared, his eyes burning with an intense hatred.

His voice was so loud that Officer Parker actually stepped back in fear. She had faced and interrogated numerous criminals, but

this was no criminal: this was her son, Jaden, and right now, he was scaring her. Trying to regain a sense of normalcy, Officer Parker drew a breath and calmly asked, "Come again?"

She hoped she had surprised Jaden with her calm tone, but she had not surprised her son. Pointing a finger at his mom, Jaden continued, "So what does it matter if I use that word? You unfunded me, so technically I don't even live here! Even if I did, I wouldn't want to because you are a rotten, no-good Grinch that I don't consider to be my mother."

Jaden stormed past his mom, tears streaming down his eyes, and headed upstairs. Officer Parker just stood there too stunned to go after her son.

Waiting at the top of the stairs was Jaden's sister, Calla. "Hey, Jaden," Calla greeted. "That was a-"

"You told Mom, didn't you?" Jaden insinuated, pointing a finger at his sister.

"I had to. I didn't want you to do something as stupid as that," Calla remarked, unfazed by her brother's rough demeanor. "How was the lecture?"

"Just great," Jaden harrumphed. "Mom is charging me with fraud." Before Calla could gasp out in surprise, Jaden added, "Mom also unfunded me. I'll probably be thousands of dollars in debt when I'm out of college. It will take me years to pay off all the debt, and it's your fault for telling Mom!"

Jaden then brushed past Calla and locked his bedroom door. Sitting down in a chair, Jaden buried his head in his hands and started to cry.

* * *

It was a windy Sunday afternoon. Bree stood outside the hospital, biting her lip and pulling her coat tighter against her body. She was not sure if going in here was a good idea or not. However, she needed to see someone, and that someone was the child that she injured while driving less a week ago. She didn't know why, but she felt as if she owed it to the kid to see if he was okay, and to explain what had happened. That is, if he was even awake.

"After you," a middle-aged man instructed.

Bree looked up, thanked him, and entered the hospital, trying to ignore the dreary white walls that seemed to send a shiver down her spine. In her mind, she saw the only mom she ever knew lying motionless on a stretcher, a body bag placed over her.

Trying to focus her attention on something other than the sickly, white walls, Bree ambled quickly over to the receptionist and asked what room number the kid she injured resided in. After receiving the room number, Bree headed in that direction.

Along the way, Bree kept thinking about the kid's parents, and if they would forgive her for injuring their child. She hoped they would.

It came to no surprise for her when Bree arrived at the boy's room number and saw the parents there. Silently sneaking into the room, Bree got a good look at the child she had injured. Apart from a big bruise on his forehead, a few scratches, and a bandage that covered his skull, the boy seemed to be okay. The two parents and Bree watched as the boy started to stir. The boy was waking up!

"Kenny?" the mother questioned. "Are you okay?"

The boy turned over and groaned, indicating to his parents that he was fine. As the boy scanned the room, he noticed the concerned faces of his parents and… a girl. Curiously, he stared at the girl, desperately racking his brain to remember where he had seen her. Almost immediately, he saw the accident happen before his very eyes, and he saw the girl's frantic eyes widen right before the car ran him over.

The parents, seeing that the kid wasn't looking at them, turned their attention to the newcomer. "Hello," the man greeted. "I'm Kenny's dad, Keith. Who are you?"

"My name is Bree Davenport," Bree answered, willing herself to meet the man's gaze.

The man perked up. The girl's last name seemed familiar. Suddenly, the man remembered the day he first arrived at the hospital.

**Flashback**

**_"I am so sorry about your son," the woman who had called 911 stated, putting a hand on Keith's shoulder._**

**_"Thank you. I'm Keith. You are?" he asked, extending his hand to the woman._**

**_"Tasha Dooley nee Davenport. Nice to meet you."_**

**Flashback ends**

"You know, don't you?" Bree questioned, slightly nerved by the way Keith was looking at her.

"Yes, I do. I'm sure it was an accident. It happens," Keith reassured. "Thanks for coming."

The mother was less than willing to forgive Bree, but a glare from her husband made her forgive Bree. Meanwhile, Kenny watched the scene from his bed and heard his parents forgive Bree. _'Bree is going to ask for my forgiveness now,'_ the injured child reasoned.

Sure enough, Bree came over to Kenny, unsure of how to begin to ask for this kid's forgiveness. Her mind was whirling a thousand thoughts a minute. Finally, Bree began, "Nice to meet you, Kenny. There isn't an easy way to word this, but—"

"I forgive you," Kenny interrupted. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault."

Bree smiled. "I know. I thought I'd stop by, see how you were doing. Thanks, by the way."

Deciding that she had stayed long enough, Bree said goodbye to Kenny and his parents. After taking a few deep breaths, Bree exited the hospital with a huge smile on her face, a huge piece of her heart lifted up after earning the child's forgiveness. For now, everything felt just right.

* * *

**A/N:** That is the end of Action to Alert. I almost titled this Driving Damage. *Chuckles* A lot of dramatic stuff happened that chapter. I'm certain I shocked quite a few of you. Sadly, next chapter won't be as exciting as this one, but after that, Rats on A Train Part 1. Future Leo will make an appearance in both parts, along with Future Calla! Leave your positive or negative reviews. Peace to all you readers and possibly a Merry Christmas.


	23. Missin' The Mission

**A/N: Merry Christmas/Hanukkah! I was originally going to try to get Rats on a Train Part 1 up before I leave for college on the New Year, but then you would probably have to wait for the more difficult Part 2, so I'll aim to finish both parts before posting. I don't have much chitchat, so we're going straight to reviews:**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**RandomGirlPerson: *Nods* I'm glad. Keep reviewing the future chapters!**

**KidFlash0110: That seemed like an all right punishment in my book. I mean, the mom is a cop! She knows how to lay the law down hard! Besides, in order for some future stuff to happen, I needed to have it that way. I'm glad. Well, you're not the first, believe me.**

**I'm surprised I didn't get a lot, but oh well. You must all be saving your reviews for Rats on A Train Part 1. Fine by me. Let's get this chapter started.**

**Disclaimer: Like before, I own my OCs, and Kihonne owns her OCs. I doesn't own anything you recognize. Kihonne most likely does.**

**Note 1: To those of you that have read my deleted story, Lifeline, I am using most of the first chapter for this story. I have omitted the f-words.**

**Note 2: After the first few horizontal lines, Leo does not make a physical appearance for the rest of the episode.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Normally, I have every mission planned out, but not this one. The one factor that I had not accounted for when I first thought of this mission was that I would be having track practice. Oh well. I have until the morning after tomorrow to figure the dilemma out. Right now, my siblings and I sat in the stands, watching the Conference Varsity Lacrosse finals.

When the announcer announced Maddie Richards, Bree and I cheered loudly, along with a majority of our crowd. For those of you that don't know, Maddie helped lead her women's basketball team to the championship last year, their first appearance in over forty years. This year, she was four games away from sending our Lacrosse team to the State Finals, our first appearance since the 1940's. However, right now, our rival, the Llamas, were riding a ten game win streak. This game was a match for the ages! And since my Track and Field Season was over, I could watch the entire game!

Everyone seemed psyched about tonight, with the exception of Chase and Marcus. The game began slowly, as most good championships would. Neither team scored a goal during that first period, but during the second period, the teams scored five goals: two by us, and three by them. Mission Creek went into the half down one goal. With thirty seconds left, we were down by one goal, and making a last ditch effort to tie the game.

"And Ocean passes the ball to Maddie. Maddie loops around and throws it back to her sister who runs forward and throws it back to Maddie. An opponent gets a hand on it, and there is a scramble for the ball. Maddie picks it up and lobs it up ahead to a wide-open teammate. She has the ball, fakes left, fakes right, and fakes right once more. The SHOT ON GOAAAAAAAL! GOOD! GOOD! MISSION CREEK HAS TIED THE GAME!"

Everyone in the stands roared as the Mission Creek High forward scored a goal for her team, which tied the game at eight with five seconds left in regulation. Five seconds later, the roaring started up once more. The crowd was psyched; we were going to overtime.

Two minutes and thirty-eight seconds into the first overtime was when chaos finally struck.

"And Mission Creek turns it over. The Llamas are going the other way with the ball. Runs it up court, fires a shot, blocked by Richards who falls down. Picked up by the Llamas, shot on goal is good, and it's 9 – 8."

I expected the girl to get up, but she did not move. The goalkeeper nudged her to get up, but still, she did not get up. The goalkeeper waved her arms frantically.

"She's not moving!" Adam cried, distressed and clearly freaking out.

"Am I witnessing what I think I'm witnessing?" Marcus asked in shock as we watched four or five paramedics run onto the field.

The teammates from both sides were holding each other for support. The crowd was dead silent, except for one person who stood off to the side calling 911. Maddie, Ocean's sister, was sobbing onto her teammates. I watched in disbelief as paramedics started to give the player down on the field CPR. I was beyond worried for her down there, and as much as I would have rushed in, I knew I had to let the paramedics do their job. For once, I was not in control of the situation, and it scared me.

"I've got to get down there," Chase whispered.

He started to head down to the field, but I grabbed his hand. "No. We've got to let the paramedics do their job."

"But they are doing it wrong!" Chase stressed.

"Paramedics don't make mistakes," I briskly responded.

Chase looked at me in disbelief and wiped his eyes. "Listen to yourself, Leo. Paramedics do not make mistakes. Well, they do! And giving that girl, who is having a cardiac arrhythmia down there, CPR is going to lead to her death! She will never wake up to her family again, and it will be all their faults! Just you wait!"

I had never seen Chase so vividly upset before in my life, not even the time Mr. Davenport told him he had to stay home from school while he sorted the Victor Krane thing out, and that is saying something.

I looked from the unconscious player on the ground to Chase's darkened expression. Knowing Chase's intelligence, I had never questioned him. Now, however, I was willing to question that. For a reason unbeknownst to me, I did not believe Chase. However, I wanted to know what he would have done.

"What would you have done?" I mumbled, tasting the first fall of salty tears.

"Used an AED first. You are dealing with a ventricular fibrillation. The human brain can only survive five minutes without oxygen, so that is why they are using the CPR. The paramedics are trying to give the athlete down there enough CPR until the EMTs arrive. Each minute that passes until the rhythm is restored, survival is dropped ten percent. If the EMTs don't get here in ten minutes, she'll die."

My mouth went dry, and suddenly, I could not cry anymore. The tears stood frozen on my eyelids, as if hours had passed and I was out of tears. I wiped them away, sighed, and waited.

Sometime later, the EMTs arrived and loaded the player on a stretcher, and took her in an ambulance. The referees started talking to the coaches about what to do next. Eventually, the referees decided to have the players keep playing, as this was a playoff game.

I wish we could say that we managed to tie the game and eventually win it, but we could not score again. Most of the saddened Mission Creek fans left.

"That was so sad!" Bree wailed.

"I know. I've never seen anything like it before. Then again, I've only been to a couple of lacrosse games. I'd like to go to the hospital, see how Ocean and Maddie are doing," I stated.

Bree flashed an all-knowing smile. "I think there is another reason."

"No! I don't like Maddie or Ocean! Adam, drive me to the hospital?"

* * *

Adam parked his car in front of the hospital, and I got out, promising to offer my condolences to Maddie. In less than one year, I could drive and not have to worry about walking home.

"How is she?" I asked, rushing over to Maddie. Seeing me, she hugged me and cried onto my shoulder. "How is she?" I asked again.

Before Maddie could answer, the hospital woman came out with a relieved expression on her face. "The paramedics did just enough. Ocean is going to live," the hospital woman said.

Maddie sobbed into my shoulder, unable to control her happy tears. "I am so happy for you, Maddie. I am so happy for you."

I don't recall how long I held a sobbing Maddie Richard's in my arms. At that moment, it didn't matter. I looked up at the clock, and realized I needed to head home and start my homework. "I have to go start my homework. Just thought I would learn how Ocean was doing."

"Thanks," Maddie breathed before she headed to the bathroom to clean up and likely tell her family and teammates that her sister would be okay.

"How is she?" Adam asked when I entered the car.

"Ocean will live, thank goodness," I responded.

When we arrived home, a worried Big D and Tasha greeted me. "How is she?" Tasha asked, concerned. "Bree and Chase told me about the collision."

"Ocean is going to live," I responded.

"Thank goodness," Douglas breathed, walking into the room. There was a pained look on his face and I knew that he was sorry for the accident, even if he never did know the girl.

"Let us pray. May our hearts go out to Maddie and her family, dear God, as they recover from that frightful experience," he prayed. "Almighty Father, eternal God, hear our prayers for Your daughter, Ocean, and watch after her and her family as Ocean recovers. By the power of your light, you have given your daughter a second chance. Guard her from all harm, and on that great day of resurrection and reward, raise her up with all Your saints. We ask this through Christ our Lord. Amen. (**1)**"

Now, before you ask, no. Douglas was not a Christian at first. It wasn't until he met this woman named Taylor did he begin to open up to Christ. And he actually dragged me into that, so once a week, he and I would go to church. It was interesting to say the least. I've still not made up my mind if I want to be a follower or not yet.

"Man, I got to start my homework! Why did I ever wish to join track?" I asked, throwing my hands up in the air.

"To gain weight and become more fit for the fight against Krane," Chase answered.

"Oh, right."

* * *

Third Person's POV

Calla walked into the lab right as Adam, Bree, and, Chase came back from their mission.

"Great job, guys," Mr. Davenport stated, giving each one of them a high five.

"Hey, guys. How was the mission?" Calla asked, pulling her phone out to see if she had a text from Leo.

"Calla, Leo is not going to text you just now, and the mission went great! We fixed the pentagon's communication satellite and returned it to orbit," Bree replied.

Chase grinned. "I even rigged it to give us every TV channel in the world. Who wants to watch Guatemala drag racing?"

"Sure!" Calla grinned. Bree and Adam looked at her. "What? It's foreign. By the way, did my suggestions come in handy on the mission?" Calla asked eagerly.

They all frowned. "What suggestions?" Chase asked.

Calla frowned as well. "I did a ton of research and gave it to Big D." Calla looked at said inventor as she said that.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry, Calla; I didn't have time to use it," he said.

"Yes you did!" Adam reminded him. "You spilled your coffee and used Calla's research to mop it up."

Calla looked at Big D, even more upset than she already was. "You used my suggestions as a sponge?" she demanded.

Big D shrugged innocently, trying to suggest it was no big deal. "More like a paper towel," Big D corrected.

Calla glared at said inventor as Adam, Bree, and Chase went to clear out the rest of their gear. Calla whirled around and pointed a finger at the inventor. "We _need_ to talk. I'm done doing papers all afternoon and not getting involved in the action. I want to be part of the team!"

"You can't be part of the team. You're not bionic."

"That's not fair. I can be helpful!" she objected. "You just need to give me a chance."

Calla suddenly stopped, wondering where that had come from. She was perfectly fine doing paperwork. After all, she was not one for all the excitement that the Lab Rats had in the missions. She realized almost immediately why she had said that. It was the _'Leo'_ effect. She was saying this because she wanted Leo to be happy for her.

Big D shook his head. "No way."

"But I've grown! I've matured! And as I recall Leo saying, I live a longer life than you do."

"The answer is still no."

Calla frowned. Surely, Mr. Davenport would change his mind, would he not?

* * *

"Suddenly, Jessica jumps out of the blue in a Katniss Everdeen outfit, slays the evil Mr. Davenport, rescues King Adam, they get married, and they live happily ever after," Calla finished.

Bree stared at her. "Awesome story, but that is not seriously how Jessica finished her short story for English, is it?" she demanded.

"Yeah… she and Rebeccka need help."

Chase looked at Calla. "No, really?" he asked sarcastically. "What did the two girls get on it?"

"An A+," Calla replied as if she couldn't believe it herself. "The teacher liked their creativity."

"Not so fast!"

Everyone turned around and saw Principal Perry. Almost no one in the school knew how to make her happy, except for Leo. Bree groaned. Principal Perry knew that she and her siblings missed school yesterday. It was due to a mission, but they could not tell Principal Perry that because they needed to keep their bionics a secret from the public.

"You three missed school yesterday. Not that I didn't enjoy it, but it's been happening WAY too much lately. Look at this attendance report!" She held up a clipboard that showed more Xs than checkmarks.

Chase frowned. "You still keep paper records?" he asked. "You know we have computers now. Also indoor plumbing and fire."

"Do you really want to poke the bear?" she questioned.

"Do you really want to use that analogy?" Chase questioned.

"Shut it, Squat-mug! You three are in big trouble."

"Actually, we're not"- Bree pulled out the slip of paper Mr. Davenport had given them- "because we have a note from our dad. He signed it and everything."

Principal Perry read the note. "Oh, well I'm sorry. My bad. This fixes absolutely-" "Nothing! Just because your dad lets you cut school, doesn't mean I have to. Somebody has to lay down the law. I'll see you three in detention!" She stormed off to go torture some other student.

"Great!" Chase complained. "We miss school for a mission and get punished! This isn't fair!"

"No, it's not. Well, you people have fun with that. My soon-to-be-boyfriend wants to meet me."

"Who might your new boyfriend be?" Bree questioned, having never heard of Calla speaking about a boy she thought was attractive.

"Whitney. I'll see you later today."

* * *

"The summary reports are done," Calla announced dully as she ambled into the lab, carrying tons of paperwork.

Big D looked up from the machine that he was working on, rolled his eyes, and then went back to it.

"So what are you working on?" Calla asked, curious.

The machine turned around to reveal Eddy's face. "HI!" he exclaimed.

On instinct, Calla tossed the papers at the machine. They went flying everywhere. "Ha! Now none of you are safe!" Eddy exclaimed, super excited about having a robot body that he could use to wander around the house in.

"Isn't it cool?" Big D asked, clearly the only one in the room excited. "I designed a robot body for Eddy. He can now patrol the grounds, disable explosives, and he can mix two paint cans at once!"

"Look what else I can do!" Eddy exclaimed. Suddenly, white smoke shot out at Calla. It stank!

"Isn't that great? What do you think?" Big D asked.

Calla looked at him, then Eddy, then at Mr. Davenport. "I think he is so creepy."

Eddy obviously didn't like that, because, a second later, he shot Calla with some sort of liquid. "You'd better hope that was water!"

Calla glared at Big D. "Well, it was mostly water," Big D supplied. It seemed as if even he did not know what the liquid contained.

* * *

"This is so unfair!" Bree muttered as she pulled out her textbooks and her cell phone. Principal Perry started going over the rules of detention, but Bree wasn't really paying attention. This guy, Owen, had been flirting with her lately over text and Bree was hoping he would ask her out.

"And no cell phones," Principal Perry added, snatching Bree's phone from her hand.

Bree wrinkled her nose in disgust. "And apparently no mouthwash," she whispered to Chase. He nodded in silent agreement.

"Joke's on you; I gargle with vinegar!"

Bree looked at the principal as if she was sprouting a second set of arms. "Why?" Bree demanded to no one in particular. After getting a stare from the principal, Bree sighed, grabbed her pencil, and started to work on her homework, only for an alarm from Chase's phone to stop her attempt. Chase hid the phone so Principal Perry wouldn't see, but as soon as she was gone, he read the message.

"Guys!" he hissed. "I just got an urgent mission alert from Mr. Davenport."

Bree looked at him mortified. "Oh no! What are we going to do? It's not like we could do anything to escape detention."

Adam looked at his sister, annoyance on his face. "Guys! Perry said no talking!" he snapped. He looked up and called Principal Perry over. "Excuse me! We've got a couple of talkers over here!"

His siblings glared at him, but Principal Perry stormed over before they could say anything. "You two are busted!" she snapped, taking Chase's phone, then walked away. "Flo, Brandy, we need a pat down over here. Go ahead girls, flip 'em and rip 'em."

Chase and Bree exchanged nervous glances as the two lunch ladies approached them.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I had finished my work about twenty minutes ago, and was researching stuff on my laptop when my cellphone buzzed. To my delight, it was Leo, and wanted a favor from me.

_Go on _I texted back.

_Marcus isn't there, so I want you to go on the mission. Adam, Bree, and Chase will be in detention until 5: 30. - Leo_

"Would you stop that?" Big D yelled suddenly.

Putting away my phone, I looked up to see Big D and Eddy walking into the room. "What? Do you think I'm trying to crash into your butt?" Eddy demanded.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay! Did not need to hear that."

"Where is everybody?" Big D asked, ignoring my comment. "I sent out a Mission Alert and no one is responding."

"Well, my phone's dead and Adam, Bree, and Chase are in detention," I replied. "What's up?"

"There is an underground gas leak and the hazmat team can not contain it. I need Adam, Bree, and Chase to shut it down," Big D explained.

"Let me help," I offered, remembering that Leo wanted me to go on the mission.

Big D laughed. "That's very funny, but this is serious. If that substation explodes it will send a highly toxic gas cloud into the atmosphere." He pulled out his phone a dialed in a number. "I've got to get Principal Perry to let them go. Talk about a highly toxic gas cloud."

I nodded in agreement. We waited for a couple of minutes, but there was no answer. I tried to call Leo, but I didn't get any answer. He must still be at track practice.

"There's no answer! I can't wait for them," Big D announced, frustrated at Principal Perry right now. He ran to the counter, grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote down a quick note. Handing it to me, he ordered, "You take this note to Principal Perry and tell her to let Adam, Bree, and Chase leave. Eddy and I will head to the substation to start taking gas level readings," he told me, trying to usher me out the door.

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed right before the door closed. "You're taking the crappy AI and not me?"

"Oh, it's nothing personal," Eddy assured. "He just thinks that you are worthless."

I looked at the robot, offended. "Come on!" Big D snapped, running down to the lab, the stupid security system following him.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Thirty-eight, thirty-nine…" Principal Perry counted loudly. Calla had arrived and tried to persuade her to let us go. Principal Perry, being Principal Perry, had something else in mind. Her way for us to earn our freedom involved us spinning around a baseball bat for forty seconds, and then walking out. "And forty! Whoever makes it out the open door is free to leave."

I stumbled around the center of the room, trying to regain my center of balance. Meanwhile, Adam tried to escape and ended up falling on his face. I started walking towards the spinning door near where Leo, Calla, and Principal Perry, but somehow, I fell, narrowly avoided catching my face on the side of a table.

"Come on, Chase! You've almost got it!" I heard Calla yell. There was a loud bang, then a groan of pain and I knew he had failed like the rest of us.

"Prepare to be entertained, enema-brains. Time for my next challenge!" Principal Perry told the rest of the kids in detention.

"You guys alright?" Calla asked.

I nodded, Adam looked like he was going to hurl, and Chase was rubbing his forehead.

"See if you contact Marcus. If not, then it's up to you," Chase stated, pointing to Calla.

Calla sighed, and then ran away to see if she could contact Marcus.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I groaned in frustration as Marcus's phone went straight to voicemail. Apparently, I would have to go on this mission alone.

"Why the long face?" Jessica asked, approaching me from behind.

Whirling around, I answered, "I'm trying to reach someone, but they aren't there."

"I might be able to help. I don't have anything I am supposed to be doing right now," Jessica offered.

I smiled. "That's sweet, but I've got to do it alone."

Right as I was about to leave, Jessica asked, "Does it have to do with the missions Adam, Bree, and Chase go on?"

I froze. "Say that again?"

"Does it have to do with the missions Adam, Bree, and Chase go on?" Jessica repeated, not seeing what the big deal was.

"Yeah, but how-?"

"Count me in!"

I had a real decision to make. Jessica knew about the missions Adam, Bree, and Chase went on, but how? She never saw us, did she? That was when the realization hit me. Adam had told my friend about the bionics and the missions. Mr. Davenport would be pissed! I decided I could not risk my friend's safety over this, so I said, "I don't think I should. Leo really wanted me to do it myself."

I could tell that Jessica was massively disappointed. She really wanted to help, but right now was not the time. "Sorry, Jessica. I'll see you later!"

With that, I ran off to where the underground gas leak was contained, hoping that I could still help Mr. Davenport.

* * *

"Oh! There's Mr. Davenport and Evil Robot #1," I announced when I arrived.

"Calla!" Big D gasped.

"Adam, Bree, and Chase are stuck in detention and Principal Perry won't let them out!" I exclaimed before he could say anything else. I decided to leave the part out about my friend knowing about our missions. For now. "Don't worry though. I brought you something even better," I assured him. "Me!"

"Whoo-hoo! Calla is here!" Eddy cheered. Big D and I both stared at him. "Said no one ever."

"Calla, get out of here!" Big D snapped as he walked over to me. "The gas levels are rising! It's too dangerous!"

"No way! Leo wanted me to go on this mission and help!" I replied.

Big D started to push me towards the exit. "Go!" he ordered.

Suddenly, part of the exit exploded and large amounts of rubble caved in. I looked at Big D. "That would have killed me!" I exclaimed. "That is proof why I should not listen to what you say."

Big D ignored me and ran to check what the damage was. He came back a minute later. "Great! Now the access tunnel is jammed! A spark must have caused the secondary line to blow. If the primary line goes, we're toast!"

"Well that's just great!" Eddy complained. "There goes my five K fun run."

"SHUT! IT!" Big D yelled. He placed his hand against a pipe, then shouted "Hot! That is hot! And my glove is melting!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled, getting the melting glove off of the pipe. I looked at Eddy. "Time. Now," I ordered.

"Five twenty-three." The snarky AI replied.

I sighed in relief. "Detention ends at five-thirty. And with Bree's speed, they should be here within the half hour."

* * *

"The gas levels are still building and our oxygen is almost gone." Big D shouted, trying to be heard over the sound of all the gases spraying at us. "Time is running out! Where are Adam, Bree, and Chase?" he demanded.

I shrugged. "They should have been here by now."

"This is why I need their bionics!" Big D continued as if I hadn't spoken. "If Bree was here, she could use her super speed to create a vacuum to contain the gas until I figured out a way to slow down the leak."

Suddenly, another jet of steam shot right next to me. I turned at the sound, and when I turned back, I noticed the fan. "Wait, what if we speed it up?"

"You do realize that's the opposite of slowing it down, right?" Big D asked.

I rolled my eyes. For a scientist, Big D could sure be stupid sometimes. "I mean the fan," I explained. "We use the exhaust fan to empty the gas and contain it."

"Calla, that is brilliant!"

I nodded as he ran off to turn on the turbine. "Yeah, well just don't go and use it to wipe off your spilled coffee," I quipped.

Big D rolled his eyes. "The only problem is that if that turbine sparks it can blow the whole place up."

"Got any other ideas?"

He thought about it. "Nope! Let's go with your plan!" I grinned, glad that he agreed with me. "All right, fingers crossed." Big D flipped the switch.

Suddenly, the sound of a massive explosion came from behind us. We ducked and spun around, expecting to see our oncoming deaths. Instead, we saw a fake explosion on Eddy's monitor. "Just kidding!" the robot laughed.

Big D sighed, and hit the switch again. I looked back to see the turbine speeding up.

"It's working!" I announced, proud that I was indeed helpful on this mission. It was then that I noticed all the flying objects. Even our bags and tools were sucked in by the giant fan. Then Eddy started getting pulled towards it. Big D was gripping onto the electrical panel and hitting buttons, while I was hugging the pipe next to me for dear life.

"Can you stop it? Can you stop it? Can you stop it?" I asked.

"I'm trying to concentrate!" Big D replied.

"Well, are you concentrating on trying to stop it?" I shouted.

"This is not supposed to happen!" I shouted.

Big D and I were soon holding onto Eddy's neck to keep him from flying. Although, the only reason I was holding on because Big D told me I would pay for the damages out of my paycheck if I let go. The wind was blowing stronger than ever and I wasn't sure how much longer we could hang on.

"Really?" Big D snapped. "Because when I woke up this morning, I was SO hoping I would be puréed in a banana suit."

"Hey! What if we jam something in the blades? That would stop the turbine," I suggested, Big D's comment finally helping me think of something.

"There's nothing big enough down here!" Big D replied.

I smiled evilly. "I can think of something."

Big D followed my gaze to Eddy. "Wait! You can't mean me! There's got be something else!" he protested

"I vote Eddy!" I shouted.

"I second it!" Big D agreed as he and I let go. Eddy flew into the machine and blades stopped, stuck.

Jumping up and running to the electrical box, I hit a button to contain the tunnel. To my relief, it worked. "The containment tunnel is now sealed."

"It worked!" Big D exclaimed.

Suddenly, Eddy let out a moan. We walked over to his broken body. Hopefully, it was unrepairable. "Is that you, Donny?" Eddy asked.

Big D grimaced. "I'm here, Eddy," he replied.

"The light is so dim. It's so cold!" Eddy moaned. "You look…smaller."

"You're dying Eddy, wrap it up," Big D snapped, impatient with Eddy's antics.

"I need you to do something for me," Eddie said weakly. "Tell Tasha…it should have been her."

Finally, the light on Eddy's monitor went out. Big D sighed. "Calla, grab Eddy's monitor. Actually, I'll do it."

"Why am I not allowed to?" Calla demanded.

"Because you'll drop it…"

"HEY!"

"…on purpose," Big D finished.

"Oh. Good point." I walked back to the access tunnel. "Hey! The wind turbine unblocked the tunnel!"

"Really?" I asked. Good. We wouldn't be stuck here until Adam, Bree, and Chase FINALLY arrived.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"We're here, Mr. Davenport!" Chase yelled, running into the lab a few steps ahead of me. "What's the urgent mission?"

"You missed it!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "Luckily, Calla here saved our butts."

We looked at him. "No, seriously. What's the mission?" I asked. If this mission was so urgent, why was he joking about it?

Calla looked at me, offended. "I'm not kidding," Mr. Davenport replied, much to our surprise. "Calla really stepped it up today. She showed me that he has what it takes to be part of this team, so I am keeping her around longer."

"Awesome!" I exclaimed. Then I frowned. "Wait, does that mean more paperwork?"

"Yes," Mr. Davenport replied. "But you might get a higher paycheck," Mr. Davenport added, "that is, if Douglas stops spending my money on that car of his and that new woman and church donations, and school stuff and… well, you get the drift."

Chase looked at Calla. "All right, I have to know, how did you save the day?" he asked. Adam and I leaned in, eager to hear.

Calla grinned happily. "Well, I turned on a fan, and I killed Eddy," she replied.

I nodded. It was really better not to ask, especially if it involved murdering robots. Mr. Davenport smirked and went upstairs.

"So, how _did_ you guys get out of Perry's prison?" Calla asked.

"Yeah, about that…" Chase started.

"Funny story," I said, smiling. "Perry interrogated us and Adam gave her some _very damaging information_."

Calla looked at Adam in horror. "It's not what you think!" Chase assured her.

"What did you say?" Calla demanded.

Adam grinned. "Well, I said 'We are always missing school because of Leo and Calla. They're always playing these crazy pranks on us, and they call them missions. And Calla's actually stronger than I am, Chase thinks Leo's got something missing up here, and Bree just keeps running away from them.'" Calla was horrified.

"Anyway, now you two have detention," I told them. "For a month."

"What? But that's not fair!" I complained.

Chase put a hand on my shoulder. "No. It really isn't," he agreed. "Well, you have fun!"

Calla stared in shock as the three of us headed upstairs to start on our homework.

* * *

**A/N: I did not like that chapter. I really didn't. It lacked… emotion. *Readers scoff* And it kind it stunk to be honest with you. Ignore mistakes if you find any. Before I forget,**

(1) I had a prayer for someone's death in another story that I used in here and altered. In Lifeline, Ocean actually dies.

**A****nyway, what did you guys think of the mediocre, somewhat predictable chapter? Let me know.**

**Anyway, here are the next three chapter titles:**

**Rats on A Train Part 1**

**Rats on A Train Part 2**

**Rattled Relationship**

**I will be posting a LR one-shot before New Year's, so be on the lookout. Peace!**


	24. Rats on A Train Part 1

**A/N: Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, to one of the biggest episodes in season two. Perhaps the BIGGEST Lab Rats cliffhanger in this ENTIRE FANDOM awaits you all the way down at the bottom of the page. In order to avoid becoming eviscerated, I am not leaving an end author's note. If you readers have any common sense, you will avoid going to the end of the chapter to read the cliffhanger, and start at the beginning of the chapter.**

**I cannot tell you the reason why I delayed this chapter so long because I would have to give you all a spoiler, but I will in part 2.**

**I would like to thank the following readers for reviewing last chapter:**

**Czechm8: It has been a while since you reviewed. Thanks for reviewing again. Lifeline was tough to add onto. I don't know if I want to try and rewrite it yet or not. Okay. Yes, it is Calla's first mission. One of her few. No kidding there will be some drama. The cliffhanger waits at the bottom of the page.**

**White Wolf Haruka: Pretty neat penname you have. If you liked the last three, then you'll LOVE the next three. Maybe not this one, but the next three for sure! I was expecting that question, and you need not worry. On page 3 with Verdana 9 point font or Times New Roman 14, you'll find out. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or any of its characters, places, missions, etc. I own my OCs, one of which will make an appearance in part 1, and Kihonne owns her OCs, most of which are making an appearance in part 2. Kihonne owns Calla while I own Future Calla. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Reader discretion is strongly advised. If you are under the age of 14, have medical problems, cry easily, have suicidal thoughts, or cannot handle the possibility of a taller Calla, this chapter is NOT for you.**

* * *

Chase's POV

I always thought my identity was the fearless mission leader, the person in the group that always took charge and commanded others. However, I realized that was not my identity anymore, and it was not until June 5 did I find out what my identity was, helping people. Now, I don't mean on missions, I mean, making sure they are comfortable at home and have somewhere to live. I wish I could say that it didn't take a mission going wrong for me to figure it out, but that was not the case.

The next week seemed to fly by faster than I thought possible. Leo, being the persuasive, bribing Leo, bribed Principal Perry again, and he and Calla avoided a month's worth of detention. He is a lucky dude. Adam came clean to Mr. Davenport and Douglas about telling Jessica about the bionics. The two were furious and threatened to ground him, but Leo backed Adam up and Adam got off the hook. Leo is one lucky dude.

In other non-related news, Bree and Owen, as well as Calla and Whitney became the school's newest couples, and Faith gave me that kiss on the cheek that I had expected she would give me back when I defended her. Of course, the kiss was long-delayed, but it is still a kiss. We also agreed to have an actual date, which we set for June 4. In one day, if everything went well, Faith would be my girlfriend.

It was midafternoon on June 3, and the entire gang, Marcus included, waited for Mr. Davenport to begin our training. "Okay guys. The next stage in your training is handling extreme climates," Mr. Davenport informed. "So we'll frost Chase, bake Bree, submerge Adam. Marcus, you don't need to participate."

Adam grinned and clapped happily. "It's not really part of the training. I just got one of those carnival dunk tanks and I can't wait to try it out," Mr. Davenport explained to everyone present.

Calla's eyes lit up. "Dibs on first shot!" she exclaimed.

Leo looked at her. "No way! I want to dunk Adam first!" he complained.

Calla smirked. "Yeah, well I called first dibs! HA!" she laughed.

"But that's not fair!" Leo argued.

I cleared my throat, knowing that an argument was soon to occur. "Guys!"

They turned to him. "What?" they asked at the same time.

"Stop."

They both sighed. "Fine!"

We rolled our eyes at them as I started to climb into my capsule. Right before I entered, however, a large, glowing electrical ball flew into the lab surrounded by glowing rings. We all screamed and hid behind the counter.

"Man, is it good to be home!" Future Leo commented. "Hello again, Leo!"

"Future me?" Leo asked in disbelief. He stood up and faced Future Leo. "What are you-?"

Leo stopped short, unable to process the sight before him. Standing up as well, I froze too. The Leo that stood before me was nearly as tall as Adam was. Apparently, Leo was going to have a growth spurt. It was then that I noticed another person with him. She stood nearly as tall as Future Leo was, her blonde hair falling down her back. I had to admit, Leo sure did pick a nice-looking girl to come with him.

"What am I doing here? Same reason as last time."

"We fail the mission again!" Leo asked in disbelief.

"Oh, it's worse than that. Much worse. It's about" – Future Leo looked at the girl he had brought along – "your love life."

"What's wrong with my love life?" Leo questioned, oblivious to the fact that Future Leo looked at the girl he had brought along to accompany him.

"It's not your love life. It's mine, Calla Alexandria Parker's," the girl stated.

My jaw just about hit the floor. The gorgeous girl that Future Leo brought with him was our Lab Assistant, Calla! Everyone in the room, except for Future Leo and Future Calla, had their jaw dropped wide open.

"I'm blonde?" Calla was the first to speak.

"This is great! Now you and Jessica can become sisters!" Adam joked, his smile only fading when Calla glared at Adam.

"Yes. Leo dyed my hair after I pranked Jaden. Since Leo was my boyfriend at the time, I left it like this," Future Calla explained, having expected the question. "Before you asked, the boys and girls were having a pranking war. We girls won."

"How is Jaden by the way?" Calla asked.

"I would imagine he's doing all right. He's up in heaven, presumably."

"He committed suicide again?" Calla inquired, having recalled how Leo told him Jaden committed suicide in the past.

"Thankfully not. That is a story for another time because you three have a mission," Future Leo informed, pointing to Bree, Adam, and me.

Before anyone could question Future Leo, Mr. Davenport's phone rang. "Davenport," he answered. "What? Well, that's terrible!" Adam, Calla, Leo, and I started to follow him as he paced around the lab.

I looked at Calla, but before I could ask her anything, she whispered, "I have no clue."

"Well, that's awesome, but that's terrible! Uh, I got to do something!" Mr. Davenport hung up.

"Hey, what's going on? What's so terrible?" Adam demanded.

"Well, I created the world's fastest train, but now it's speeding out of control carrying highly explosive nucloneum towards downtown Welkerville!"

"Wait, then what was awesome?" I asked, confused.

"It's going like four hundred miles an hour!"

"Nice!" Calla had the same nerdy-inventor-scientist look on her face as Mr. Davenport and me.

"My entire career is riding on and possibly crashing on this train," Mr. Davenport continued. "I don't understand what went wrong! My design was flawless!"

"So flawless that you forgot to include an emergency brake?" Leo asked.

Mr. Davenport shot him a look. "No. I never counted on the conductor dropping his papaya smoothie all over the controls and then jumping off the train."

"If I were to build a high speed train, the first thing I would have put in was a cup holder," Adam commented. "Oh! And one of those bumper sticks on the back that says 'I break for cows'."

"You know, when stuff like this happens, they always blame the scientist!" Mr. Davenport complained. "This is human error! Scientists don't make mistakes."

"You'd be surprised," Future Leo commented. "You're lucky I saved you from telling Chase the story again."

"Why's that?"

"Chase is in his capsule with the setting on Antarctica when you get the call."

Mr. Davenport snapped his fingers in realization and ran out of the room for a few minutes. He came back carrying a large bag.

"The good news is, whenever I invent something, I always create a backup device to support it."

"As opposed to building it right the first time," I asked.

"I think I would have preferred you frozen," Mr. Davenport replied, pulling a machine out from the bag. "My auxiliary decelerator will stop anything."

"Everything except our romance," Future Leo commented, taking the time to kiss Future Calla. Apparently, Leo and Calla are in a relationship in the future.

Bree, Calla, and Adam, the three teens in a relationship thus far, looked at the scene in adoration. Leo and I looked at the scene in disturbance. Seriously, there were people in the room!

"Anyways, as I was saying, my auxiliary decelerator will stop _anything_. Ocean liners, tanks, eighteen-wheelers, twelve-wheelers…"

"Does it stop unnecessarily long explanations?" Leo asked, cutting Mr. Davenport off.

"Apparently so," Mr. Davenport replied, glaring at Leo. "The only problem is I can't figure out how to get it on the train."

"Fly your high speed helicopter and drop it in the train," Future Leo suggested. "They will be able to stop it guaranteed! That is, if Leo doesn't sneak onboard the train!"

"Yeah, hopefully not. Adam, Bree, Chase, get in your capsules. I can't believe I'm saying this, but it's time to upgrade your mission suits."

"They won't be lasting long, trust me," Future Leo muttered.

We all raced into the capsules. Mr. Davenport pressed the button that gave us the brand new suits. The new outfits were all identical and made of spandex. They were grey, red and black, the colors of Davenport Industries. I loved it. It was WAY better than the older ones.

"Okay, we'll be able to use these ear pieces to communicate. And I'll monitor your progress on the train's surveillance system. That way, if you guys blow yourselves up in a fiery explosion, I can watch it unfold in glorious HD!" Mr. Davenport explained. "That came out wrong."

"I hate to say this, but there isn't going to be an explosion," Future Calla commented, relieving Mr. Davenport.

"Adam." Adam took his earpiece. "Bree." Bree took her earpiece. "Chase." I took my earpiece.

At that moment, mom came walking over to us. She was dressed in a nice outfit, so I figured she was going out.

"Guess what? Your favorite news reporter just got her big break!" Tasha exclaimed happily. "Who are they?"

"This is Future me from seven years—" Leo began.

"Six years. I'm twenty-three," Future Leo corrected.

"Six years in the future and this is his… girlfriend, Calla," Leo answered, seeming perturbed that he would be dating Calla.

"Wow! Future you is almost as tall as Adam!" Tasha commented. "I'd love to stay and chat, but your favorite news reporter just got her big break!"

"Linda Montieriez?" "Chip Spudnick?" "James Black?" "Melanie Tylers?" "Tom Constan with sports?" we all guessed.

Tasha shot a glare at us. "No, I did!" she squealed. "I'm covering a runaway train!"

"No way! What a coincidence!" Adam gasped. "Mr. Davenport-"

"Is so proud of you." Mr. Davenport stepped in, taking Tasha's hands.

"Will you watch Leo? I have a train to catch."

"He'll be getting a call to hang out with-" Future Leo started to say.

"Absolutely. And don't forget, be balanced and fair, collect all the facts, and blame the conductor. He's an idiot!" Mr. Davenport led Tasha out of the lab as he spoke.

"This stinks! Everyone gets to go on an adventure but me," Leo groused.

"Leo, I'm staying here too, remember?" Calla told him, sitting down at her desk.

"Then why do you have an ear piece?" Leo asked, grabbing his phone from his pocket. "Never mind. Hello? Hi, Maddie. Basketball? Um, I don't really play so I'm going to have to pass. Bye."

"You sure you don't want to rethink that?" Future Leo inquired. "Your alternative is watching Calla and I make out upstairs," Future Leo replied, his voice giving no indication that he was twitting.

Eyes wide with terror, Leo dashed upstairs with phone in hand, likely going to make the call. I rolled my eyes and was about to comment on Leo's exit when I noticed Calla's saddened expression. Walking over to her, I placed a hand on her shoulder and reassured, "Leo will come to his senses soon. I'm sure of it."

"We'll be asking you the same thing down the road, rest be assured!" Future Calla remarked, hacking into the train's security system for her past self, who was clearly not up to the task.

I looked to Future Calla, surprised. "Really? With Faith?"

"You and my cousin never get together, thank goodness. And no. You do hang out with a girl named Sabrina before that, though."

I smiled, relieved that I actually ended up with someone in the future. "So I end up with a girl named Sabrina?"

"Nope," both Future Leo and Future Calla replied immediately.

"Thanks, Chase," Calla whispered.

"Guys, the mission," Bree reminded us. Mr. Davenport nodded and ushered us into the hallway with all the gear. He made sure we were ready, handed Adam the bag and then flew us to the train in his high-speed helicopter.

On the way there, we were all nervous. Calla and I were checking to make sure the earpieces were working, Bree was playing Angry Pigeons on her phone, and Adam was adding things to his list of his "Incredible Edibles." Trust me; you do not want to know what that is.

Mr. Davenport dropped us off on the roof of the train and one by one, we climbed into the speeding deathtrap. I noticed that Bree pulled out her phone to check the time. Eight o'clock. Time for her hourly Facebook update. Adam immediately noticed the nucloneum.

"Ooh!" he said in awe as he reached for it.

I slapped his hand away. "Adam, don't touch that," I ordered. "That's nucloneum."

"That's exactly why I want to touch it," Adam replied, reaching for it again.

I stopped him again. "Come on you, guys. We have to work fast!" I ordered.

Bree didn't look up from her phone. "Hold on! I'm updating my status," Bree informed me. "Bree is …facing an uncertain future."

"Hey, Chase. You spilled something on your new suit." Adam touched a spot on my chest. Confused since it was a new suit, I looked down, only for Adam to flick me in the face. Then of course, I had to try the same trick on Adam and succeeded. Had it been the dumb Adam, I would have succeeded multiple times, but alas, I only managed to fool the smart Adam once.

"_Focus!"_ Mr. Davenport's voice came from our earpieces. _"We only have fifteen minutes before this thing hits a turn and blows up Welkerville."_

"Wow, I'm glad I don't live there," Adam commented, making Bree and I smile. I frowned a second later once I realized that Faith's grandma lived in that area.

"_Chase, see if you can locate the on board braking system. Bree, inspect the tanks for leaks and Adam, take a picture of the speedometer for my webpage. Wow!" _Mr. Davenport instructed. We all nodded and got to work.

"Hey, Adam! Hand me the decelerator!" I ordered after spotting the braking system.

"Um…guys, I don't remember where I left our mission bag."

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time. Let's look in the train," I suggested.

Adam thought that was a good idea, so we spent the next several minutes searching for the bag, only we couldn't find it.

"Mr. Davenport, we have a problem. We can't find the bag with the decelerator in it," I informed into the earpiece.

"_WHAT?!" _Mr. Davenport and Calla cried over the earpiece. "_That is probably the only way to stop the train! Adam must have left it in the helicopter. I'm going to check in with Future Leo for a second."_

We heard Mr. Davenport making his way upstairs, followed by people kissing each other. Apparently, Future Leo and Calla were keeping to their word. "_We lost the decelerator. Is there another way for them to stop the train?"_

"_As a matter of fact, yes there is. One, we can have Marcus grab the decelerator from the helicopter. Two, you fly the helicopter to catch the high-speed train and drop off the decelerator." _

"_Although, you drop the decelerator and it blows up, so let's not go with that," _Future Calla noted.

"_WHAT?!"_

"_Third option, give me your earpiece," _Future Leo continued. _"I help them find a way through without the decelerator, and four, well, just three options, I guess."_

"_If I drop the decelerator, then I will probably drop it again by mistake, so not that. Do we need Marcus later on?"_

"_Oh, yeah. Badly!"_

"_Then you walk them through it. Though, do actually walk them through it and not make out the entire time."_

I heard Future Leo nod in agreement. Shortly later, Mr. Davenport handed Future Leo the headpiece. "_Oh, and start driving to the Welkersville hospital."_

"_Roger that," _Mr. Davenport responded, not bothering to question Future Leo.

"_Hey, Adam, Bree, Chase. How's the mission going?"_

"Oh, just great. Without the decelerator, we can't stop the train," I said sarcastically. "Future Leo, what are we going to do?" I cried hopelessly.

"_Yup, that's the same old Chase,"_ Future Calla commented.

_"Well, last time Mr. Davenport brought the decelerator in his high speed helicopter. Two timelines back, he drops it and it blows up," _Future Leo started.

"We know that!" I cried.

"_First thing's first, pull up the train route you downloaded before you left the house and tell us how much time you have left, though I probably know all ready."_

My mini, virtual computer popped up with the train's route on it. Reading the numbers as fast as I could, I gasped. "OH NO!" I yelled, panicking. "Guys! There's only a two percent chance that we can save the train! And if the train goes, we go! Brace yourselves!" I grabbed onto a large metal tube for dear life.

"_Dude, get a grip!"_ Future Calla ordered. _"You're bionic!"_

"Hey! Bionic people do not explode well!" I yelled. "Wait, why am I telling you that? You know that all ready!"

"_Chase! How much time left?" _Future Leo asked, starting to get impatient with me.

"About ten minutes left. We spent a few looking for the decelerator."

Future Leo mulled over his options. _"I know you don't agree with me, but you need to relax. There's still a high possibility that you can survive the crash."_

"The crash! But you told us we don't—wait. What about Adam and Bree?"

"_You all survive. I know you're wanting me to elaborate, but can it, Chase. Now is not the time."_

"Okay then." Turning to face the others, I said, "I'm sorry you guys have to see me like this. I know you think of me as your ultra-competent, unwavering, fearless leader."

"No we don't." "Just the opposite actually."

_"Chase! You're over thinking things," _Future Leo informed._ "Let's think as this problem as a math problem. The answer is simple. If Sally's on a train travelling at a certain speed X, and she hits the curve at a certain time Y, all we need to do multiply X by Y to find out if we have enough track left to stop."_

"Okay, but what if Sally is sitting on enough nucloneum to reduce an entire city to a stain?" I demanded.

"_Then Sally should have taken the bus,"_ Future Calla answered.

_"I know, right?" _Future Leo commented.

"Guys! Snap out of it and tell us how to stop the train!" I snapped, getting impatient with Future Leo and Future Calla for not taking this seriously.

_"Well, someone is spying on you right now, now so—huh? Oh, right. Correction. They are on the train."_

"Someone is on the train? Who?"

"_Umm… it's complicated."_

"How so?"

"_Listen, something dangerous is about to happen, and as much as I want you to prevent it, in order for you to grow up and be a prominent figure apart from being bionic, this accident needs to happen. Also, this accident helps strengthens the family. So I can't say. I'm sorry. You'll find that out yourself. Oh, and whatever you do, DON'T cut us off. Leave your earpieces in."_

"Okay. What's your idea on how we stop the train?"

"_Well, in approximately three minutes, Welkerville becomes the new Grand Canyon. As you know_ _Objects in motion tend to stay in motion unless an external force blocks it. What could block its path?"_

"Ooh! What if we put the nucloneum tanks in front of the train?" Adam suggested.

"Then the train would blow up," Bree explained.

Adam shrugged. "Well, it's not as if I can stop the train myself."

"_Actually, you can, Adam, but you need something in your bag to do that,"_ Future Calla hinted, apparently right next to Future Leo.

"Wait. That's it! The Bennet Bridge is 19.8 miles ahead. Our repelling ropes are unbreakable. So if Bree ties them all together…" I trailed off.

"I could use my super speed to run ahead and wrap them around the bridge supports. And then Adam could use his super strength to stop the train," Bree finished, grinning. "Let's do this thing!"

"Get the bag, Chase," Adam ordered.

I frowned, but complied. Bree tied all the ropes together. Adam then pushed open the door. Bree took a deep breath, and then jumped off the train, coming back ten seconds later. "Hey guys! Check out what the train did to this penny!" Bree exclaimed, showing us the first souvenir. We all grinned, until she pulled out the second. "And to this squirrel!"

We all flinched away from it. Bree sighed and then handed the rope to Adam. He sat down, getting ready to do his part. "Hey guys?" he asked timidly. "What if this doesn't work? I mean, I know I'm strong, but this is a train we're trying to stop. What if I can't do it?"

"Adam! Strength doesn't just come from your muscles. It also comes from your mind," Bree exclaimed. "This is everything we've prepared for!" Bree sat down next to her big brother and wrapped his arms around his waist. "You can do this. Believe in yourself. I believe in you, and so does Jessica."

"I believe in you too," I admitted and sat down as well, my arms around Bree's waist.

"Okay guys, here we go. Twenty seconds," I said.

Suddenly, Bree's phone rang. Of course, Bree answered it. "Hello?" I asked. The voice on the other side of the phone was crying. Bree gasped. "Oh my god! That's terrible!" she exclaimed

"What? What's wrong now?" I asked.

"Kaitlin just broke up with Jaden!" Bree explained. "Oh, Kaitlin, I'm _so_ sorry!"

"Hey, can I talk to Kaitlin for a moment?" I held out my hand. Seriously, we had a mission to deal with! As soon as Bree handed me her phone, I was chucking it out the door! Bree handed me the phone, thinking I would calm Kaitlin down. Guess again. Instead, I threw her phone out the open door. "HEY!" Bree yelled.

"_Guys! Five seconds!" _ Future Calla warned before stopped me from yelling at Chase.

The train lurched a few seconds later. I could help but gasp as the train went from 400 m/h to 0 m/h in a second. It felt like my arms were ripped out of their sockets. The lights on the train flickered out for a moment, and I found myself losing my grip on Bree, hitting my head on something, and passing out.

When I awoke, every part of my body was sore, my eyebrows included. I had no idea how I was even alive. I shot up immediately after I recalled Tasha was covering the runaway train and would be here any minute

"Adam, Bree, we got to—Adam? Where's Bree?" I asked, not seeing her as I got to my feet, still shocked I was alive.

"I have no idea! I passed out!"

I picked up the earpiece. "Future Leo, we have a problem." Silence. "Future Leo, are you there?"

"Even if he was, the earpiece is cut, so we wouldn't be able to contact them," Adam noted, pointing to the severed earpieces.

We did a nice job. We completed our mission. We saved all those people from exploding. As a result, Bree was missing and we could not contact Future Leo, Future Calla, or Marcus!

"Let's check this room," a voice instructed. "Maybe they took Tasha in there."

My eyes widened as I recognized the voice to be one of the news reporters. Realizing that if they saw us, we would be publicly on the news, I exited the train with Adam. My thoughts, however, were not on escaping. They were on the words, "Maybe they took Tasha in there." Someone had taken Tasha somewhere. Could she be with Bree?

Apparently, Adam was thinking the same thing I was thinking. Could it be the spy on the train from earlier? Before we had the chance to think of anything, I heard a blood-curdling scream, and my blood froze. "Bree," I whispered.

Adam and I sprinted towards the sound of the voice, and we froze in our tracks. Tied hand and foot to the train tracks stood a very frightened Bree. For the first time in my life, I didn't know what to do. Before I could snap out of my trance, however, I heard the sound of a train starting up. Oh no. Oh no.

"Chase! Help!" Bree cried, mass hysteria filling her voice.

"Bree!" I cried, finding unknown strength within myself and sprinting as fast as I could toward my sister.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

The train ran over Bree.


	25. Rats on A Train Pt 2

**A/N: *Cues thunder* Mwahahahaha Mwahahahahahaha! I am truly diabolical! And this madness continues! Mwahahahaha Mwahahahahahaha! *Thunder stops* Okay, I think I should stop with my evil laugh. As fun as it is, I've got to answer reviews.**

**Therefore, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Czechm8: It's all good. A review is a review. Yes, the train did run over Bree. I am glad that you enjoyed the episode and I hope you stay as eager when you read Part 2. Leo's future is turning interesting indeed. Oh, I can assure you: both surprises and dramas are coming your way. You might be right that others hate the drama, but isn't drama what makes a good fic? Anyways, your hunch in correct.**

**RandomGirlPerson: Yes, I am completely aware of what I have done. I had that event planned before I even started season 2. I'm glad your heart skipped a beat. It will skip faster when you read what happens to Bree next chapter. Sadly, threats don't make me update faster. I wish reviews did, but they don't.**

**Kidflash0110: That's the spirit!**

**Dirtkid123: Yes, and yes. That just happened! I had the train run over Bree! Here is the update. Hopefully, you didn't mind waiting.**

**Well, more excitement continues this chapter. Difficult choices, death, breakups, Prom, stress, and Challa friendship awaits! Oh, and Caleo. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. ****or any of its characters, places, missions, etc. I own my OCs, one of which will make an appearance in part 1, and Kihonne owns her OCs, most of which are making an appearance in part 2. Kihonne owns Calla while I own Future Calla. Enjoy!**

**Warning: Reader discretion is strongly advised. If you are under the age of 14, have medical problems, cry easily, cannot stand the thought of someone bleeding, or cannot handle reading Chase and Calla (Challa) friendship, this chapter is NOT for you.**

**From this point forward, things will begin to get more gruesome. Death and torture approach in season 3, as well as severe injuries to at least three different characters. On a totally random topic, there will be only FOUR seasons.**

**A/N 2: The reason I delayed the episode so long is because of Bree's injury. There is a part of Gone With the Wind in here.**

* * *

What is a nightmare? A nightmare is a gruesome dream that takes your worst fears and relives them. When you wake up, you realize that as real as it seemed, it only occurred in your mind. Only, this was no dream. This was reality.

"Chase! Help!" Bree cried. A wave of mass hysteria filled her voice as the train started to rapidly approach her. If neither Adam nor I got there in time, the train would run over Bree!

"Bree!" I cried, finding unknown strength within myself and sprinting as fast as I could toward my sister.

Then, the unthinkable happened.

The train ran over Bree.

I found myself dazed. Adam was already at her side, ripping off her restraints. I took a step toward Bree, my heart now cold as ice and cracked into a million pieces. Another step and I felt all emotions shutting down, one by one, until I felt nothing.

"Chase, give me a hand!" Adam ordered.

I continued forward as if in a trance. I had lost everything. When I finally arrived at the spot of the accident, Adam looked up at me with surprise in his eyes. "She's alive!" he whispered.

His words of hope ignited a spark inside me, and I felt Bree's pulse, which was challenging because there was hardly a place to put my finger. Her mission suit was ripped beyond repair and bones were showing. Red liquid oozed from her chest, arms, and neck. I noticed Bree's chip sticking out of her neck.

"We need to get her to the hospital!" Adam cried, stating the obvious.

"We need to take her chip out first," I informed. "The hospital can't know about us."

Before Adam could comment, we heard the reporters' voices from in the train. Once I realized they were about to exit the train, I found myself using my force field to stop compartment door from opening.

"Hey, what's going on?" a male reporter asked as he tried to force the door open. "It's stuck!"

"Adam, take Bree to safety. Take out her chip and head to the hospital. I'll be with you as soon as I can," I promised, my gaze barely leaving the train that had ran over Bree.

Adam just stood still. A gust of wind flashed right past me, and I knew that it had to be Marcus. The android nodded and used his own force field to barricade the door.

"Holy $h!t! What happened to her?" Marcus asked as she looked at Bree's broken, bloody body.

"The train," I responded, not really feeling like going into that much depth on the topic. "Do you have anything that can stabilize Bree's bleeding?"

"No. We'll have to carry her. Wait, I stole Mr. Davenport's invisibility cloak. We can use that."

I dropped my force field. "Mr. Davenport has an invisibility cloak? Man, is he going to hate us!"

"Yup. I'll hold my force field a bit longer. Go take Bree to safety," Marcus ordered.

I nodded and helped Adam carry my sister behind the bushes. Marcus came and levitated Bree into my arms, careful as to not further injure her. I noticed that Adam had extracted the chip. As much as Bree's only chance of survival was with that chip, it needed to be taken out. Any longer and she may never have bionics again. Marcus walked past us and Adam and I followed.

* * *

We must have looked like some sort of secret agents to the people, as we entered the hospital wearing our Mission suits. A pair of nurses quickly placed Bree on a stretcher, and took Bree to the back, but not before I grabbed the invisibility cloak.

"Who is she?" one of the doctors questioned, grabbing a clipboard from nearby.

"She's my sister," Adam mumbled somberly before I could say anything.

"I noticed some rope marks. Any idea who took her?"

"I wish! I've some rope marks of my own," Adam admitted, showing the doctor his rope burns. "Think you can help?"

The doctor probably knew they were rope burns rather than rope marks, but he didn't comment. Instead, he merely nodded and instructed Adam to follow him to the back.

Hesitant, Adam headed back with the doctor. When Adam was out of view, Marcus turned to face me. "You look beat! Sit down and try to stay calm. I'll sign in and contact the parents."

I wanted to stare at Marcus and cry "Are you crazy? How can I be calm when the train ran over my sister?", but I didn't say that. Instead, I wordlessly made my way over to a nearby chair and collapsed in it. Marcus wanted me to be calm, but how could I? My sister was going to die without that chip in her neck. For once, I wished I was Marcus. If that was the case, I would not be feeling any guilt, sadness, or anger, but I wasn't Marcus. Recalling how close my sister is to death, I asked myself why Future Leo would let this happen a second time.

"To make me a better leader," I mumbled. "But why? How will losing Bree help me? And where's Tasha?" I sighed and deeper into the chair, all the while wondering how one mission could turn into our family's worst nightmare.

"Hey, Chase," Faith greeted, her angelic voice snapping me out of my daze.

"Oh, hi. I must have dazed off," I confessed, trying to hide a blush on my cheek, but to no avail. "When did you get here?"

"It's fine. I didn't know I could embarrass you so easily," Faith commented. "Calla called me fifteen minutes ago. I just got here."

I nodded, relieved for Faith's presence. Suddenly, she leaned forward and hugged me. I could feel the static as our hands touched, but I chose to ignore it. She showed up at just the right time, and with the looming certainty that Bree might not make it through the day, I needed her more than ever. For the first time in a long time, I felt my worries wash away. However, those reappeared once Faith let go.

The hospital doors opened to reveal a worn out Douglas and Mr. Davenport. Both had hands on their knees as if they had just run a marathon. Douglas immediately dashed to the nearest restroom while Mr. Davenport scanned the hospital in search of a familiar face that he was not going to find. "Where's Tasha?"

"I… I don't know," I confessed.

Mr. Davenport opened his mouth to start barraging me with questions, but then he spotted Faith and instead remarked, "She'll be here soon, I'm sure."

_'__I hope so,'_ I thought. _'I really do.'_

* * *

No one's POV

"And that's four games to zero!" Maddie Richards exclaimed, grabbing Leo's miss and approaching him. "Man, someone's not good at this game!"

"I've never been good," Leo admitted.

"So, do you think your cousins are still making out?" she questioned, having heard the reason for Leo's visit over here.

"I haven't known them that long, but I would say yes. Well, I think I should head back home." Leo wiped the sweat off his shirt and entered his friend's kitchen. Before Leo could pick up his phone to ask for a ride, his cell phone rang. Not recognizing the number, he frowned, but answered it. "Hello?"

"Leo, it's me," a female voice greeted that Leo could only assume was Future Calla. "Bree got involved in an accident and is in the Welkerville hospital."

"Bree is in the hospital!" Leo cried a bit too loudly.

"Bree is in the hospital!" Maddie cried in shock.

"Affirmative. My boyfriend and I have an important matter to attend to and won't be there to pick you up for another half hour. I suggest you get a ride there."

"Okay. I'll meet you at the hospital. Bye. Maddie, I need a ride."

Maddie nodded and Ocean, who happened to hear the entire conversation, started to the front door.

"Hold it. Where do you think you are going?" Patrick Richards, the dad, questioned.

"Leo needs a ride to the hospital. His sister was involved in an accident," Maddie briefed.

"If he needs a ride, I'll drive you all," he commented.

Maddie bit her lip in thought. "Deal!"

While Maddie and Patrick headed for the car, Leo turned to Ocean. Ocean had recently been released from the hospital after getting hit in the stomach with a lacrosse ball close to a week ago. "What's with your dad?"

"He's obsessively protective of us," Ocean explained, walking with Leo to the car. "He's like that to every boy that tries to talk to us."

"Wow. That must be rough," Leo commented.

Ocean merely nodded and hopped in the backseat. When Leo saw that Maddie was in back also and that the only available seat was up front with the dad, Leo knew Ocean was right. This man was not taking any chances.

Leo hopped in front and informed Maddie's dad what hospital Bree was at. While Leo was not sure on the information, Patrick knew where the hospital was located. He immediately drove off.

"So, Leo," Mr. Richards began once the car stopped at a red light, "how was track season?" Seeing the puzzled look on Leo's face, Mr. Richards added, "Ocean and Maddie have been filling me in on the details."

"Oh have they now?" Leo asked, amused. He looked into the rear view mirror just in time to see both Maddie and Ocean look away sheepishly seconds later. "It was nice."

Oblivious to the amused tone Leo had used, Patrick stated, "That's good. Are you doing it next year?"

"Maybe," Leo admitted, glancing at the twin sisters in the rear view mirror before he focused his attention on the scenery. From what Janelle told him, if someone looked away when you caught them looking at you, they had a crush on you. Based on what happened recently, Leo concluded that either Maddie or Ocean held feelings for him. The question was did _both_ girls have feelings for him? It didn't matter either way, seeing as how Leo had a girlfriend.

Leo had more important things to worry about whether Maddie or Ocean held feelings for him. There was still the issue of Bree's injury. For whatever reason, Leo felt a wave of uneasiness flood through him and wondered if the accident was a set-up. If that was the case, did someone plan to come after him?

"We're almost there," Mr. Richards announced. "Are you okay, Leo?"

"Huh?" Leo snapped out of his trance and noticed that Mr. Richards was waiting for an answer. "I'm a bit uneasy at the moment," Leo confessed, deciding to leave out the fact that he thought the accident might have been a set-up.

"I can imagine. Maddie felt the same way when Ocean was in the hospital with that lacrosse injury. She almost died that day," Mr. Richards commented. "I'm sure Bree will be fine."

Leo nodded, not entirely convinced. Nothing much was said until the end of the drive. Leo promised to text both Maddie and Ocean as soon as he left the hospital. Future Calla, Future Leo, Big D, Tasha, Marcus, Douglas, Janelle, Faith, Chase, Adam, and Calla were all waiting.

"Faith? What are you doing here?" Leo asked.

"I was in the area and heard of the accident. I thought I would stop by," Faith explained. "I still have finals, so I'm going to leave. Give Bree my regards."

Right before Faith left, Chase surprised almost everyone in the group by grabbing her hand. "Faith, wait. About our date tomorrow—" Chase began.

"I understand. You don't have to come if you don't want," Faith commented. "You probably want to see your sister. Family comes first."

Chase smiled and let go of Faith's hand. "Thanks."

Faith waved goodbye to everyone, stole one last longing glance at Chase, and exited the hospital. Janelle and Calla eventually had to leave for dinner, but promised to return tomorrow to see how Bree was doing. The Davenport family, Future Calla included, waited for another hour before a doctor came out and stopped in front of Mr. Davenport.

"My name is Dr. Keenam Jones and I've been working exclusively with your daughter, Breanna."

The doctor extended his hand to Mr. Davenport, who politely shook it. "Hello, sir. Call her Bree, please. How is she?"

"I'm some good news that is not so good news, and bad news. Bree sustained four broken ribs, her left arm is broken cleanly in two places, she has a broken left leg, and a pretty serious concussion. That is the good news," the doctor began.

"How is that good news?" Big D demanded.

"Hey, it could be worse. She could have cancer or something," Future Leo piped up.

"She does not have cancer," Dr. Keenam admitted. "The bad news is it appears as if she has a pierced lung. Normally, that would not be that big of an issue, but it is because of her dislocated neck and some severe internal bleeding. If we cannot find the cause, then the injuries won't matter at all. She will die unless we perform surgery on her, but there's a catch. We're running low on blood type A-negative, the blood that Bree has. If one of you would be willing to donate, that would be much appreciated and we could start the surgery."

"I'll donate," Leo responded almost immediately. If his sister's life was at stake, he wanted to be the one that helped her.

"Come right this way," the doctor instructed.

After Leo donated blood, he went back and saw that Marcus, Adam, and Douglas had left. According to Future Calla, Adam wanted to head home and start to study for his exams. When asked why, Future Calla reminded Leo that tomorrow was Prom.

"That's rough," Leo comment. "The injury happens the day before!"

Future Calla nodded, deciding to leave out the fact that another family member would be entering the hospital on the fifth.

Mr. Davenport, Bree's legal guardian, signed the form that allowed the doctors to perform surgery on Bree and then waited. Around nine o'clock, the doctor reentered the waiting room with a sullen look on his face. "We did all we could. We were able to find and seal off the internal bleeding, but I am afraid that she had lost too much blood at that point. She's dead. I'm terribly sorry."

Mr. Davenport bit down on his hand to keep from crying out loud; Tasha collapsed on Mr. Davenport's shoulder; Leo and Chase looked straight ahead of the doctor, dumbfounded; and Future Leo and his girlfriend showed no emotion. Of course, they knew something that the Davenport family did not.

Mr. Davenport, being the first to recover, asked, "May we see her one last time?"

"Certainly. She's in room 201. Come and get me when you are done."

Future Leo stood from his seat. "Well, Cal and I are going to grab some food for everyone. We will meet you all in the parking lot."

"Okay. Here, take my credit card," Mr. Davenport offered, reaching for his wallet.

"There's no need. We had your brother take us to the bank and we withdrew money," Future Leo commented.

"Oh, okay," Mr. Davenport remarked as he shoved his wallet back in his pocket. "Which one of you kids wants to go in there first?"

"Leo," Chase answered automatically.

"Fine by me," Leo admitted, choosing to question Chase about that decision later. "I'll be back in five minutes."

Taking a deep breath because he knew this visit would be emotional, Leo took the elevator to the second floor and entered room 201. The lights were dim, which illuminated the room in a blood red color, a color so petrifying that Leo wanted to throw up. Various IV fluids were attached to Bree's arms. Her eyes closed and oblivious to the world, Bree looked old. Now, Bree wasn't rapidly growing into a one-hundred year old or anything like that. Rather, her veins showed openly, and Leo received his second glance at a dead Bree.

"Why fate? Why?" Leo whispered. "You take the best of my life, send me back, and then do the same thing?"

Leo sank down in a chair next to Bree and caressed her palm in silence. Beads of tears slipped down his cheek and landed gracefully on Bree's hand. After a few minutes of watching Bree, Leo folded her arms so she could enter heaven. Leo kissed Bree one last time, wiped his tears, and exited the room. He was so concentrated on getting Chase that Leo did not notice a man with long black hair and ice-blue eyes enter Bree's room.

* * *

Chase entered Bree's room cautiously. A wave of nausea crept into his stomach as Chase looked at his dead sister. This scene did not fit right to him. As a teenager, although Chase would never admit it, Bree was attractive. Chase recalled children stories with princess in them, and in his mind, Bree was always the princess. Chase recalled that in Sleeping Beauty, a prince woke a princess with a kiss on the lips.

Bree may have been a princess, but Chase was no prince. And even if Chase was, he knew that no kiss could kiss death away.

Looking at the heart monitor that was flat-lining, Chase noticed a sticky note on the monitor. Picking the note up, Chase read:

_I've heard so often that you like to play games. Here is one for you. I have ten events I need to accomplish in order for the world to be mine. And this is just number 1!_

Chase noticed the number 1 on the sticky note and made sure to pocket the note before returning to say goodbye to Bree.

_'Ask and it will be given,'_ Chase recalled Douglas saying one Monday morning.

_'Yeah, but that's probably just a coincidence. It's not as if I say "Let Bree live" and Bree comes back to life.'_

"Oh my—" Chase found himself at a loss for words when the heart monitor started to show a heartbeat; all he could do was point at the monitor. Finally, Chase pressed the call button.

"Bree," Chase whispered on the verge of tears.

Seeming to sense his voice, Bree stirred and laid her chocolate eyes on Chase's hazel eyes. Reaching over with her uninjured arm, Bree held Chase's hand and smiled. "Hi, Chase," she said hoarsely.

"You're awake! You're alive! I—I— Why?"

Bree shrugged. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is the train approaching me. What happened?"

"Right now, it's not important, but what is, my baby sister is alive," Chase whispered, biting down on his lip.

Bree took a sigh and closed her eyes, trying to rest. "I guess it wasn't my time to die," Bree whispered, each word slower than the last. "Why am I so tired?"

"Probably from the surgery. Get some rest and I'll see you everything that happened first thing tomorrow morning," Chase promised.

Bree didn't answer so Chase assumed that Bree had fallen back asleep, leaving Chase to thank the heavens that his sister was back and alive.

"What's going on?" a nurse asked as she dashed into Bree's room. "I was just about to—she's alive!" The nurse gasped in surprise, not understand how Bree could have survived.

"I guess… I guess I should leave," Chase commented, getting out of his chair and headed for the door. "Good night."

Chase did not leave time for the nurse to answer as he closed the door to Bree's room. Running outside, Chase grabbed hold of Leo and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Leo!"

"For what?" Leo asked confused.

"Bree is alive! She came back to life!" Chase exclaimed, beaming.

A confused Leo looked to his future-self; Future Leo nodded. "But… how?"

"It's complicated," Future Leo said, not wanting to dive into the story. "It's complicated, Chase. In order to answer that, I'll need to tell you my future, which is something I'm not comfortable sharing this late at night."

"Tomorrow then?"

"Sure. I have burgers and fries in the car. I know you are starved."

Chase entered the car and grabbed a juicy double decker cheeseburger, French fires, and drink. _'I'm probably wasting a few hundred calories on junk food, but I don't care! I'm starved!'_

* * *

Chase promptly woke up at 5: 30 that morning. Surprised to find that Marcus and Douglas were asleep, Chase exited his capsule, snuck past the buckets of paint on the ground, and pushed a button on the elevator. A few seconds later, Chase exited the elevator on the top floor.

"Hey, Chase," Future Leo greeted, appearing right in front of Chase.

"Ahh!" Chase cried, backing up to the wall. Taking a few deep breaths, Chase breathed, "You scared me good. Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry. I figured you'd be up to go visit Bree," Future Leo explained.

"I would, but where am I going to get a ride this early in the morning? The hospital doesn't even open for another hour," Chase reasoned.

"I'll wake Douglas and he can drive you, unless you'd rather go for a run with me first and then have Marcus speed you over to the hospital."

"Okay, but what about Mr. Davenport? What will he say when-?"

Future Leo held up a hand. "Don't worry; I'll cover for you. When you get back from the hospital after closing time, I'll tell you about my future."

"Tempting, but can it wait?"

"I'm staying here for at least another month, so sure. How does tomorrow sound?"

Chase agreed. Right before he headed down to wake Douglas, the reality of Future Leo's words sunk in and Chase faced Future Leo in surprise. "Wait, I stay until after closing time?"

"Yeah. Don't forget to eat like last time."

Chase nodded and headed downstairs. After some convincing, Douglas drove Chase to the Welkersville hospital. He arrived right as the doors were opening. "Thanks for the lift!" Chase called.

Douglas brushed the remark off and headed to his girlfriend's house.

"I'm here to see my sister, Bree," Chase stated to the nurse, blowing heat into his hands.

Looking up at the time, then back at Chase, the nurse commented, "You're here early. Sign in, please, and you may go see her."

Chase signed in and headed upstairs to see his sister. As soon as he entered Bree's room, the youngest bionic felt an overwhelming wave of warmth flood through him. The temperature in the room warmed up his frigid body. For the first time since Chase saw his sister in hospital, he felt at peace. Grabbing his sister's hand, Chase mumbled, "It's okay. It's time for you to get better."

Chase stayed in Bree's room quite a long time. He would talk to Bree about any topic that crossed his mind, only stopping when nurses entered the room to check up on Bree. According to the nurses there, Bree had fallen into a coma shortly after Chase left. Chase was talking to Bree when Chase heard an 'aww!'

"Oh, hey, Calla," Chase greeted. "How come you're here early?"

"What do you mean? It's past three," Calla commented, pointing to the clock.

"Oh, wow! I must really be out of it." Just then, Chase's stomach let out a sound that sounded like an avalanche. Clutching his stomach, Chase groaned. "So is my stomach!"

"Sure sounds like it. I didn't see you in school today," Calla commented as she took a seat right next to Chase. "Did you head here?"

"I was already here when school started. I had Douglas drive me."

Calla looked at Chase in surprise, remembering how stubborn a morning person Douglas was. "How did you manage that? And when did you eat breakfast?"

"Don't know, and I didn't. Last time I ate was yesterday," Chase admitted sheepishly.

Calla's eyes widened and she jumped out of her seat, the motherly side of her starting to take over. "You have had anything since yesterday?! We're getting food right now!"

Before Chase could complain, Calla grabbed his arm and exited the room. "Jaden, go see Bree," Calla ordered, her tone leaving no room for argument. "Chase seemed to have skipped breakfast and lunch. I'm taking him to get something to eat."

The football player stared at Chase. "You're the smartest guy I know and you skip breakfast _and _lunch? What's with you?"

All Chase could do was shrug before Calla pulled him out of sight. "What about Bree?" Chase asked as Calla pulled him into the elevator.

"Jaden will be with her," Calla remarked. "Anyhow, you need a break!" Calla exasperated, letting go of Chase's hand.

"Not that I mind you showing up here, but what are you doing here?"

Ding! Calla exited the elevator with Chase trailing behind her, and together the two friends entered the cafeteria. "I just broke up with Whitney. I was headed over to tell Bree."

"Oh, I'm… sorry," Chase hesitated, unsure as to whether Calla was still angry or if she had calmed down.

"It's fine. I only dated him so I could get my mind off Leo," Calla admitted. "It clearly didn't work. So I heard you rescheduled your date with Faith. Any ideas when the new date is?"

Grabbing a few items off the counter, Chase responded, "No. Right now, Bree's injury is clouding my thoughts.

"That will be $24.97," the cashier remarked.

"Clearly," Calla remarked, looking at Chase for a brief moment before paying the cashier for her, Jaden's, and Chase's lunch.

"I'll pay you back," Chase stated as he and Calla sat at a table.

Calla merely nodded. While Calla started eating, Chase's thoughts drifted between his sister and the note he found on the heart monitor. Should he tell Calla and the others about the note? When was Bree going to wake up from her coma? According to the doctors, Bree had taken a turn for the worst after Chase left, and after some fighting, Bree had fallen into a coma. Chase thought so heavily about those two things that he did not notice Calla worriedly looking at him.

"Chase, are you okay?" Calla asked.

This snapped Chase out of his thoughts. "Huh? I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Care to share?"

Chase thought about his possible answers. He could choose to say what was on his mind later, but that probably wouldn't get anything resolved or make Chase feel happy. He could tell Calla about the note, but he didn't have that much information about it to give Calla much of an answer. Chase decided to talk about his sister; he badly needed a lengthy conversation to forget all of this turmoil.

"Bree fell into a coma last night."

Chase smiled and bit into his foot long sandwich while Calla voiced her thoughts. The two teens chatted until both had finished their meals.

"So how are Big Leo and I?" Calla asked, throwing away her trash.

"Too romantic, something I never thought possible," Chase admitted. "They were so in love, they made fries and burgers look romantic, and that's saying something."

"That's good! Has he told anything about the future?"

"No, but he did say he would do so tomorrow. I thought you should be present. Are you willing to meet us tomorrow after school?"

"Sounds like a plan!"

"Cool!"

"About time you two showed up! How much was Chase planning on eating?" Jaden questioned, rising from his seat. "Never mind that. We should head on back if we want to head to dinner."

"Okay. Bye, Chase! See you tomorrow!" Calla called.

With one last wave goodbye, Calla and Jaden exited the hospital and Chase reentered Bree's room. Once again, the youngest bionic felt an overwhelming wave of warmth flood through him. _'She looks so peaceful! She seems comfortable, too! If only everyone could be comfortable while in in the hospital. It's a shame I can't—wait. That's it! Thank you, Future Leo!'_

Chase stayed by Bree's side, patiently. Around eight o'clock, the door finally opened up to reveal an out of breath Leo. "Man, am I out of breath! I almost thought I wouldn't make it, but Mr. Davenport helped me out. How is she?"

"She fell into a coma," Chase responded, his eyes still on his sister.

Leo shook his head despairingly. It hurt him whenever Bree was in pain, and even though technically Bree wasn't in pain, Leo still felt hurt.

"I feel you," Chase confessed. "How come you're here so late?"

"Homework and hanging with my girlfriend, Janelle," Leo answered. "Chase, I don't know about you, but I have a bad feeling something dangerous is about to happen."

Normally, Chase would disagree, but he felt something cold in the air, almost as if something scary was about to appear in one of those horror movies. "I do too, Leo. I do, too."

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Tasha asked as she took note of Adam who adjusted his tie nervously.

"I don't know," Adam confessed.

"Look at how handsome you are!" said Tasha. "Remember to have a good time! Is your date here yet?"

As if to answer her question, the doorbell rang and Adam opened it to find his date, Jessica. Jessica wore a beautiful ocean-blue dress that Adam had to admit looked good on her. He could only hope everyone wouldn't spend the night staring at his girlfriend.

After pictures, Jessica and Adam headed out to go to prom. "Have a good time!" Tasha called as she waved goodbye to her son. As soon as she couldn't see Adam, Tasha closed the door, plopped down on the couch, and popped in a movie.

Xxxx

Meanwhile, at the prom, everyone was dancing and having a good time. Suddenly, a slow song came on and Adam looked at Jessica. "Would you like to dance?"

She took his hand and Adam led her to the dance floor. The lights dimmed as Adam held Jessica in his arms, his hands resting on her waist. Jessica laced her fingers behind his neck and gazed into his eyes. The two were so locked up in their own world that everything around them vanished, and no one else existed. When they stopped, the song had long since stopped playing.

"I'm going to get something to drink. I'll be right back," Jessica commented.

As soon as she left, Rebeccka approached Adam, clearly nervous. "Hey, Adam!"

Adam studied Rebeccka. He sensed something would happen, and he wanted to be ready. Adam watched Rebeccka start to blabber incoherently and turned to face Douglas. Douglas started to head over there, sensing something was wrong.

"Adam, I have always liked you, but how come you went for Jessica and not me?" asked Rebeccka.

"I'm not going to lie; Jessica inspired me to become a better person, something no one else did. So, naturally, I went for her. And seeing as how my grades went up significantly this year – what on earth?" Adam yelled, shoving Rebeccka backwards who was trying to kiss him.

"Yeah, Rebeccka, what the heck?" Jaden, Rebeccka's accomplice inquired.

"What he said," Jessica stated, having returned.

"It's not what it looks like! She tried to kiss me!" Adam cried.

Instead of answering, Jessica turned on her heel and headed outside, needing time to think about it. Misinterpreting this, Adam thought Jessica was running away from him. Giving a glare at Rebeccka, Adam began chasing her. "Jessica, come back!"

"We'll talk later," Jaden commented, pointing a finger at Rebeccka and then heading outside to find Adam or Jessica.

"Hey! Don't forget me!" Douglas cried, taking off after Jaden.

"Jessica, I swear to you, Rebeccka tried to kiss me!" Adam cried.

"I think I believe you. I just don't know yet," Jessica whispered, trying not to cry.

"I take it you want some time." Jessica nodded and Adam did as well. "Take your time."

Adam started to leave, only to turn back when he heard a gunshot. "Jessica!" he cried.

Jessica looked up just in time to see a bullet headed straight toward her!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Parker household, Calla had just finished telling her mom about her breakup.

"I'm sorry. Who was he?" Officer Parker asked.

"Whitney Bray."

"Whitney Bray? Are you sure? That's impossible! Whitney Bray was—hold on," Officer Parker stated and answering her phone. "What have we got?"

"We have a shooting at Mission Creek High. Two people have been injured, and one is unresponsive."

"A shooting? Mission Creek High? I'll be right there!" Officer Parker hung up and faced a worried Calla. "I gotta go. There's been a shooting. I just hope Jaden is okay."

As soon as Officer Parker exited the house, Calla dialed a number on her phone. Before the person on the other end could answer, Calla cried, "There's been a shooting at Mission Creek High."

"We're on our way," Leo answered.

* * *

Douglas opened his eyes. Everything was black. The last thing that he remembered, Douglas had jumped straight into the bullet's path to stop Jessica from getting shot. Straining his ears, Douglas could not hear anything. Cautiously taking steps forward, Douglas continued on for who knows how long. Finally, he saw a white light in front of him and started to run. After what seemed like a longer eternity, Douglas saw two doors in front of him. One read Heaven and the other read Return.

_'What's going on?'_ Douglas asked himself.

"You choose your fate, that's what," a familiar voice answered.

Douglas turned around and collapsed when he saw someone very familiar. "Mom?"

"Hey, Douglas," she said.

"Am I… dead?" asked Douglas.

"No not quite."

Douglas stood up and walked towards her. "What do you mean?"

"You have a choice you can stay or you can go,"

"I'm still confused. If I'm not dead, then what am I?"

"Because you almost died, and when you are borderline, you can make the decision," Douglas's mom explained.

"So I can choose to stay here with you or go to heaven?"

"Douglas, as much as I miss you, you have your whole life ahead of you. And people need you."

"For what?"

"You have exceptionally talented strategic skills, skills that will come in handy in an upcoming war."

"War? What are you talking about?"

"Adam, Bree, and Chase get their bionics exposed to the world. This takes place a month before an upcoming election, which Stephen Graham uses to become a congress leader and implement acts against the bionic humans. He manages to split neighbor against neighbor and almost causes World War Three."

Douglas just stared. Was it possible that his greatest intentions might end up being a national wide turning point?

"You would be correct. You are a key factor in determining the world's fate. I don't wish to say this, but you do not make it to the future. However, that is years away."

'So she can read my mind. What about Adam, Bree, and Chase? Do they survive?'

"You shall see in due time. Just remember this: no one can ever defy the limitations of the human heart. And seeing as how you don't make it to the future, I'd make sure Taylor knows how you feel about her. If I were you, I would consider getting a puppy."

"What for?"

"They can teach you a lot of things. Principal Perry has one, but you'll need to make a sacrifice."

Douglas nodded, understanding what needed to happen.

"Son, it's time you return back to this world. I may be up in heaven, but I'm with you."

A blast of white light enveloped Douglas and he woke up, a bandage wrapped around his chest. His head ached abdominally and he badly needed an aspirin. Looking to the side, Douglas spotted his brother in a chair. By the looks of it, Donny didn't get much sleep.

"Thank goodness you're up," Donald stated. "I was afraid I would lose you."

"What happened? Why does my chest hurt?"

"A group of gang members came driving by and shooting people. You and Jaden were injured. The bullet shot you right below the heart and the doctors had to operate on you. They needed my signature to do so."

Douglas nodded and grimaced.

Looking at his watch, Donald turned to his brother. "It's four in the morning; I think I should get going. Take care."

Douglas closed his eyes right as Mr. Davenport arose from the chair and exited the car. His brother's near-death experience reopened several wounds for the inventor. He remembered the fight he had with Douglas right before Douglas supposedly died in a fire. It was one of the worst days of Donald's life, and right here, Donald was thankful that Douglas was okay.

However, he also knew that that gun could have also hit Adam. Donald felt terrible wishing that the gun would have hit Adam instead. However, his brother meant the world to him. He couldn't live with Douglas gone, not for a second time. However, he knew that the time would come when he had to. Taking a deep sigh and telling himself to be strong just a little bit longer, Donald entered his car and started the drive home.

* * *

A week went by, and Chase visited Bree for several hours a day, refusing to leave her side should she wake up from her coma. However, she still had not woken up yet. Leo visited Bree as well, but it was always late at night because there was just one problem. More like one person. Janelle.

Janelle had turned into a possessive girlfriend, requesting several hours of Leo's time instead of allowing him to visit his family and friends. At first, Leo didn't mind, but as the fourth day turned into a fifth day and the fifth day turned into a sixth, Leo was starting to get mad and upset about this. And so Leo found himself standing in front of his girlfriend's house that Saturday afternoon. He had texted Janelle asking to meet up at her place. Leo rang the doorbell and waited.

The door opened and Janelle allowed her boyfriend to enter. Rather than give his girlfriend a kiss and lead her onto the couch, Leo ignored Janelle completely and collapsed on the Brown's couch.

Sensing that something was wrong, Janelle sat down right next to Leo, put her hand on his, and asked, "What's wrong? What did you want to talk to me about?"

If Leo had known that someone had been recording this entire conversation, he would not have explained himself. But he did. "It's about you, Janelle," Leo stated, his cold eyes staring at Janelle.

Janelle sensed a taste of sadness find its way into that sentence and she immediately began to think of anything she might have done to deserve this rather unusual behavior from her boyfriend.

Leo took Janelle's silence as a chance to continue. "I don't know what happened to you, but you're different. You used to be open with me and my friends, but now, I just don't see that. Why?"

Janelle's eyes widened once she knew what Leo was inferring. He was right; she was acting different. However, that was only because she saw the way Leo looked at Bree, and it made her jealous to know that he would always love her more. And when Leo informed Janelle about Bree ending up in the hospital, Janelle sensed Leo's deep concern for Bree, something that he never reserved for her. Taking a deep breath, Janelle began, "Listen, Leo, I'm not going to lie. I have been acting different, but that is because I'm worried you don't like me."

Leo frowned. "What makes you say that? I love you, you know that."

"I know, but whenever you talk about Bree, I sense how concerned you are. You treat her differently than you do me."

Again, Leo frowned. "Yes, because she is my _sister_!"

"I'm not stupid you know!" Janelle snapped, the meaning sounding harsher than intended. Leo flinched, taken aback by Janelle's sudden outburst. "I see the way you look at your sister; I hear the concern you always have for her, as if you couldn't move on with her gone. I'm worried that you'll forget about me."

Unlocking his fingers from Janelle, Leo stood up and stared at her, refusing to believe the words coming out of his girlfriend's mouth. "Are you out of your mind? I'll never forget her! And I won't forget you either!"

"Listen," Janelle began, her words abnormally calm for someone who was in a fight with her boyfriend, "I know what happened around the time Calla's accident happened and how you always stopped by. Once Bree's accident happened, I feared that it would just be the same as last time. You would always visit her, and you would forget about me."

Leo sat back down, thinking over Janelle's words. "You're right. I most likely would have. However, that gave you _no _right to continuously ask to hang out with you! Do you know how many hours I've wasted on you when-?"

"Wasted? Wasted? How dare you, Leo Dooley! What's wrong with spending time with me?"

"Nothing was wrong at first, but you become a possessive little monster that is sucking away my opportunities to see Bree!"

"You don't think I know that? That's why I'm being possessive! So why don't you just calm the heck down and—?"

"Oh please! You know there's another reason, you just aren't saying it!"

"So what if I'm not? Just stop seeing Bree!"

That shut Leo up. For five seconds. "Excuse me? You're making me choose between you and my sister?"

"I… I guess I am," Janelle hesitated.

"Janelle, I think we should take a break. I need time to let this accident pass, and you need time to GET A BRAIN!"

"Me? Get a brain? Last I checked, I had a higher GPA! Why don't you get a brain?" Janelle countered.

"I just did! Good day. I'm out of here!" Leo exclaimed, headed for the door.

"Fine!" Janelle cried, standing up and facing her boyfriend.

Before leaving, Leo rested his hand on his girlfriend's door and pivoted. "Fine!"

"Fine!" Janelle cried right back.

Leo slammed the door shut and stormed away from his girlfriend's house, feeling angry. However, when the gravity of what just happened occurred to Leo, the teenager felt tears threaten to spill from his eyes as the wall he had kept to hide his emotions finally began to crack. Not wanting to stop, Leo found himself running, unsure where he was headed.

As fate would have it, Leo found himself at the Parker house. Jaden glanced at Leo from in the yard and Jaden dropped his activity when he spotted wet marks on Leo's cheeks. Something was definitely upsetting his best friend, and Jaden was determined to find out what had Leo in tears.

"Are you okay?" Jaden asked in concern.

"I need to see Calla, now," Leo demanded.

Jaden stumbled backwards in surprise. There was a faraway look in Leo's eyes, a look reserved for a man who had just about lost everything. Quickly concluding the reason behind Leo's behavior, Jaden excused himself to go get his sister. If there was one person who might be able to snap Leo out of this, it was Calla.

"Calla, Leo's waiting outside for you," Jaden stated, entering his sister's room.

Immediately, Calla looked up from her book, stood up, and hurried downstairs to greet Leo. Calla knew that something must be seriously long if Leo wanted to see her. No sooner did Calla arrive at the front door did Leo rush over and cry onto her shoulder. This took Calla by surprise, but she didn't complain as she held a sobbing Leo.

Calla knew Leo pretty well, so she knew why he was over here. If Leo had a problem, he went to his girlfriend or sister. Since his sister was in the hospital with a coma, and Leo wasn't with Janelle, Leo must have broken up with Janelle.

On the inside, Calla smiled, knowing that she had a chance to win Leo's heart. However, she knew she had to play conservative and give others a chance to learn of Leo's breakup. Calla did not want to take advantage of Leo.

"Janelle and I broke up," Leo began, finally pulling away.

Calla had figured as much, but she didn't tell Leo that. Instead she offered her condolences, knowing that Leo needed to hear that.

"I just don't understand!" Leo croaked. "I thought everything with our relationship was going well, and then the accident comes, Bree falls into a coma, and then Janelle started changing, and—"

"Slow down, please," Calla ordered, confused about how Janelle had changed. "What's this about Janelle changing?"

Leo took a deep breath and when he spoke, it was less rushed. "Janelle has changed. Since the accident, she wants to spend more time with me. At first, I thought it wasn't that bad, but then she sort of became possessive, requesting several hours of my time just to avoid me going to the hospital. I barely see Bree for more than an hour a day, and I don't think I've seen you in a week!

"I'm so stressed that I just started to block off all emotion. Bree is in the hospital, possibly clinging to life, and—I just can't take it! I just can't! People don't seem to understand how I'm feeling, and—"

Leo trailed off, unable to finish that thought. "Please, someone help," he whispered, collapsing onto the ground and burying his face in his hands.

Not being able to see her crush in a situation like this, Calla grabbed Leo's arms and led him inside. Cupping Leo's chin upwards, Calla wiped away Leo's tears with a tissue and looked in his eyes with concern. "Leo, you are _not _alone! There are people who understand you! Forget Janelle; she was a waste of your time if she didn't understand how you felt. I'm sure Mr. Davenport understands. So does Adam, Jessica, Chase, Jaden, Future you and Calla, and… me," Calla hesitated, unsure if she had said the right thing.

Calla's name seemed to awaken a spark inside Leo, and he stared at his friend. Any doubts that Calla had when she said that last part vanished as Leo stared into Calla's eyes. "You're right. I'm not alone. I have you."

Before Calla could think about responded, Leo roughly grabbed Calla by the face and kissed her, trying to let go of all the stress that consumed for the past week. Calla was in pure heaven, and she wrapped his arms around Leo's waist, his kiss warm and inviting. Picking Calla up, Leo carried her onto the couch where he ran his hands up and down her back while heavily making out, evoking sensations to Calla that she had never experienced before.

From in the living room, Jaden smiled, watching as Leo and Calla made out, came back up for air, then made out again. "It's about time," he muttered before he headed upstairs to text his mom and friends the good news.

* * *

**A/N:** **Well, that was the longest chapter I've ever written! Including the authors notes, just over 8,400 words! I apologize if part 1 was too short in comparison to this, but at least Calla finally got her kiss from Leo. I think I will wait next chapter to deliver the crushing news involving Jessica and Adam!** **Mwahahahaha Mwahahahahahaha!**

**You'll be hearing a lot more of that evil laughter. Trust me. What parts in the two had you cry, and which parts didn't? What are your thoughts on the Janelle/Leo breakup? Are you interested to learn about World War 3? Leave your thoughts and I shall see you… sometime in March, I reckon. I've got a bit behind with some other stories so I'll be trying to catch up on those.**

**I hope this was a good Valentine's Day chapter. Peace everyone! Leave your semi-harassing reviews here!**


	26. Rattled Relationship

**A/N:** I am back, readers, with another chaotic installment in Doing it Better. Due to a rather unexpected turn of events, Adam and Jessica's relationship starts to physically deteriorate. That is because of another surprising turn of events. I am sad to say this, but Jessica makes only _one_ more physical appearance after this. *Sad violin music playing and then stops* There is Skype, but that doesn't really count.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**Kidflash0110: Well, I'm glad you like you the drama. There's more this episode. Sadly, I've a surprising turn of events for Caleo as well.**

**Czechm8: If you are referring to the Janelle and Leo breakup, then I am aware. I was posting it because of the Caleo kiss. Apparently, Caleo is more popular than ever in my story! A good romantic journey will do that. I'm discussing part of Future Leo's future here, but not all parts. I wanted to do the talk about Leo's future in a later chapter. Besides, I didn't plan out Future Leo telling his future in part 2. Yes, Douglas will get better. Sadly, I've not yet thought out the name for the mysterious man. I'm thinking about revealing it in season three or four. In regards to Calla and Leo getting together, well, it's time for me to burst **_**that**_** bubble wide open.**

**White Wolf Haruka: Yes, Caleo finally happened. Now like I said with Czechm8, it's time for me to burst that bubble wide open. If you knew what I had in store this chapter, you might not be saying that. There is more **_**plenty**_** drama to come.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 15): I am glad you have enjoyed it so far. Yes, I do have a 'thing' for creating good pairings. I do not know why, though. Sadly, I'm crashing the party for one of the pairings. I think I have noticed two of the three things you mentioned, them always next to each other and Adam protecting Bree. It's fine that you didn't review until just now. A review is a review, as I tell myself.**

**You know, your situation is quite ironic. I do believe I had a similar situation with a girl and we were dating, but I never kissed her. My advice to your friend would be for him to kiss her, because he might wish that one day he would have taken the chance. Believe me, I let that situation play out, and I wish I hadn't seeing as how she has a boyfriend now and I'm still single, so I would tell your friend he should kiss her.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 16): Thank you! The Beatles are a good band. My dad actually had the chance to meet them earlier in his life. For Remember Me, I thought it would appropriate. I have that song appearing in a Pair of Kings sequel I'm doing. Unfortunately, I've moved past POK and onto here. The other, titled There For You, I wrote myself. Took quite a while, but I'm proud of the outcome. Remember the statement at the end of season 1. The answer to that question will be revealed this episode. I'm presently working on a new song called Looking Back, but it's extremely slow going as I've been busy. I'm dead serious.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 17): I'm glad you liked the chapter. As you can see, I'm adding these neat quotes every few episodes. I'm going to continue doing that. Yes, he was a good man.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 18): This is my first ****episode with her in it. I just felt as if I should throw an OC in with the football players being at Froyoyo and what not. I understand why you ask that, and I have to say that you **_**probably**_** know the answer to that. ****Oh wow! That just happens to be a _pure _coincidence. I'm not adding P (B) and J though.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 19): That's one of the harder reviews to answer. What probably happened was that I was too focused on the Tasha-Douglas part that I didn't have time to think about the characterization of Adam that episode. I don't know.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 20): Thanks. **** Yes, a good Marcus and Douglas do make things interesting.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 21): Yes, the squirrel was dumb. Okay.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 22): A villain that will appear in season 3 and 4.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 23): I completely agree with you on every aspect of that.**

**Cap. Kbalay (Ch. 24): Wow. Apparently that chapter made you lose some brain cells as you misspelled your name. Also, I think you mean OMG, not OGM.**

**Cap. Kayla (Ch. 25): Wow. You've reviewed a lot of chapters. Thank you. Yes, Rats on a Train was the fourth episode of season 3. Clearly, I couldn't have the incident happen that early on.**

Well, that was quite a bit of reviews. Almost 700 words with the reviews. Now, after the disclaimer, things can head underway.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I own my OCs while Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. I own Future Leo and Future Calla.**

**Note: More goriness ahead. ****The accident might be M-rated.**

* * *

The birds chirped peacefully at the Parker residence in the early morning. Everyone in the neighborhood was in his or her bedroom or downstairs eating breakfast. However, two teenagers, one male, one female were sleeping comfortably on the couch. The teenagers' names were Leo Dooley and Calla Parker.

Leo blinked away the tiredness in his eyes and looked at Calla in confusion. What was he and Calla doing on the couch? Suddenly, last night flooded back to him and Leo felt a heavy mark press up against his chest. After breaking up with Janelle, Leo had come here and completely lost himself over emotion. Even worse, Leo realized, he forgot to call home. He never planned to kiss Calla; it just happened.

Reaching for his phone, Leo saw that it wasn't even **7:30** yet. As much as Leo wanted to stay on the couch, he knew he needed to make the call, so he slipped out of Calla's arms and headed to the bathroom, only to remember Future Leo had probably told his family about sleeping the night.

"Leo?" a tired Calla greeted. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I don't know," Leo confessed. "What I do know is that I lost myself to emotion last night. Last night was a mistake, one I never should have made. Can we just put this behind us and forget last night ever happened?"

Calla's heart sank at those words, but she somehow managed to keep a straight face. _'He thinks last night was a mistake, but it wasn't. We were meant to be; Future Leo proved that when he showed up with Future me. Leo must not be ready yet, and I don't want this relationship to happen if he's not ready, so there's only one thing to say.'_ "Yeah, of course. I understand," Calla remarked, surprising Leo. "I won't tell anyone. It will be our little secret. That is, if Jaden didn't already send the text to the whole school."

"Let's hope no. Morning, Officer Parker," Leo greeted.

"Morning, Leo. When did you get here?" Officer Parker asked.

"I stayed the night," Leo responded, deciding to leave out the part about making out with the police officer's daughter.

Officer Parker nodded. "When do you need to be home by? You are more than welcome to have breakfast with us before you leave."

"I'm not sure. Let me check." Dialing his mom's cellphone number, Leo waited until Tasha picked up the phone.

"Hey, Leo. Future you says you spent the night at Calla's house. How was it?"

"Just fine," Leo rushed, not wanting the subject of his kiss with Calla to come up. "Do you need me home?"

"Well, school is over, so no."

"No, but after you have breakfast, heading to the Mission Creek Hospital would be nice," Future Leo said, entering the room Tasha was in.

Leo frowned. "Mission Creek Hospital? Is Douglas okay?"

"Douglas is fine. So is Bree; she woke up from her coma last night. Jessica is going to need some emotional support."

"Okay. I'll head over after breakfast," Leo reasoned.

"All right, Leo. I will see you soon," Tasha stated. "Bye."

Leo hung up the phone and faced Officer Parker. "Yeah, I can stay for breakfast."

* * *

Adam woke up that morning to someone tapping on his capsule glass. Seeing Future Leo, Adam stepped out of his capsule. "What's up?"

"My girlfriend wants to know if you want to join her on her run," Future Leo stated, gesturing upstairs.

"I didn't know your girlfriend ran in the morning."

"She doesn't."

Adam's eyes widened in surprise. If Future Calla didn't run, why was she running today? She must want to talk to Adam about Jessica. "Sure."

After Adam changed into running clothes, he headed upstairs and found Future Calla waiting for him by the front door. After stretching for a bit, the two ran off on the morning jog.

A few minutes into the run, Adam faced Future Calla. "So, what about Jessica do you want to talk about?"

"How did you know?" Future Calla questioned.

"Leo told me you don't run in the morning, so I figured you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Very observant. Do you love Jessica?"

Adam looked shocked at that question. Why would Future Calla ask him something that she already knew the answer to? Of course Adam loved Jessica. He loved her more than anything. "Of course! Why?"

"Do you remember what you told Jessica while at the beach? That you would always tell her the truth? I would tell that secret of yours," Future Calla stated, glancing at Adam.

"That I'm bionic?" Adam asked stupidly.

Future Calla stopped running and turned to face Adam. "No. I know you already told her that. Tell her about your song that you came up with. I know that the person you were thinking of wasn't Jessica. You need to tell her that," Future Calla pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Adam shouted, trying not to let his nerves get the best of him.

"Actually, you do. Tell Jessica that the song wasn't meant for her, but for your sister. If you wait until later like you did last time, I can assure you Jessica will break up with you."

"How-?"

"Leo saw you were looking at Bree during the song, and he kept it a secret. He eventually told me and I ran to tell you, but you and Jessica had already broken up."

"Are you telling me that Jessica and I don't make it to the future?" Adam questioned, growing increasingly worried.

"You and Jessica don't make it in the future."

Adam almost collapsed to the ground. Jessam, as some school people called them, was a popular couple, a couple that everyone in school seemed to like. People often teased Adam about Jessica being his future wife, and although Adam wouldn't admit it, he thought the same thing. Until now.

* * *

It was a dreary, rainy morning in Mission Creek. A long, thick sheet of gray clouds covered the entire sky. There were only a few cars out and about in this nasty weather. One of those cars contained Jessica and her parents.

They were the Henderson's family. Mr. Henderson, a respected professor and father rode with his wife and his young daughter, Jessica. They Henderson family was as close and happy as any family could be, now that Jessica and Adam were a couple. Apparently, Jessam helped Jessica strengthen her bond with her parents.

"Dad, could you turn on the radio? I'm bored…" said Jessica from the back seat as the Sedan drove slower and down the road.

"Sorry, but I can't get any decent reception in this weather," Mr. Henderson replied, keeping his focus on the road. "But don't worry; we're almost home."

"It's been a long week for you, dear," said Mrs. Henderson as Jessica seemed to settle down in the back. "Maybe you should take it easy this weekend and let me drive Jessica to the Davenport's place."

"I know, but it's just one of those weeks. That's all. It will get better," said the father with confidence. "And besides, what kind of father would I be if did?"

"One who's conscious about his health?"

"Oh, come now, honey. You know me better than that," Mr. Henderson remarked with a grin. "Family before health."

Mrs. Henderson smiled and relented. This was a drive that Mr. Henderson had made many times before without incident in weather just as bad as this. Neither he nor his family thought twice about it, placing their trust in him and the car as they waited to arrive back at their home. Nothing seemed amiss. However, as Mr. Henderson began making the turn down the treacherous part of the road, something happened.

With a horrifying shriek, the wheels began to skid on the wet road, causing the car to suddenly veer off and careen into the rough terrain. Mr. Henderson gritted his teeth as he tried to hook the wheel back in order to keep from skidding off the road, but it was too late. With terrifying yells echoing through the small car, the black Sedan flipped over as it tumbled down the hills towards the heavily wooded areas below.

The ghastly sounds of shattering glass echoed through the car, nearly masking Jessica's screams from the back. Then, suddenly, the tumbling car came to an abrupt stop as it finally crashed into an imposing tree with a loud bang. This was followed by a deathly silence.

The car was now resting upside down in the thick mud as the rain kept pouring outside. There were no voices; there was no movement except for that of the scared, traumatized Jessica Henderson as she struggled to undo her seat belt. She had somehow survived. There was glass and twisted metal from the car everywhere. A small trail of blood trickled down the side of Jessica's face, which mixed with her tears. There was a powerful pain in her arm and a large bruise on her shoulder that held chunks of glass in it, but Jessica ignored it as shock gave way to horror as she began to process what had happened.

Finally, she managed to undo the seat belt and she collapsed to the ground. Tears streamed down Jessica's face. Feeling dazed, Jessica began to take in her surroundings. There was a slight pain in her neck from the wound on her shoulder, and there was still blood trickling down her face. She turned to the side of her and was met with a truly ghastly scene.

Her parents had borne the blunt end of the crash. The windshield had been shattered by the force of the tree and parts from the front had nearly impaled Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, killing them almost instantly.

Her mother was completely soaked in blood, the pieces of glass having torn her flesh apart. Jessica fought through the pain in her young body and reached up to touch her mother. However all she felt was the thick red substance. She then saw her father, who possibly had broken his neck. His skull had nearly been crushed because of the force and there was blood trickling down his nose, his mouth, and even his eyes, which were still open and staring back at Jessica.

It was a truly horrifying sight for which there were no words to describe. Physically, mentally, and emotionally…Jessica Henderson was in a state of unbridled anguish. It was as if she was in a horrifying nightmare that she could not wake up from. Tears were streaming down her face, mixing with blood and rain water. "Mom…Dad… please wake up. Mom…Dad…please wake up… "

Unknown to the deeply distraught and traumatized Jessica, a dark presence observed the wrecked car from thick woods. The dreary rain and the shadows of the tall trees seemed to blend perfectly around his sinister presence. His eyes were an ice-blue color that could penetrate a person's soul. The figure chuckled before he turned and walked away from the scene.

* * *

Leo sent a look of disbelief to Calla as Jaden drove the two of them to the hospital to visit Jessica. "You have _got _to be kidding me," Leo commented.

"I'm serious! We are going to have to find a way to tell Janelle we kissed," Calla responded, looking deep into Leo's eyes.

Leo blinked before he pursed his lips and started to think of a way to reveal to Janelle that he and Calla kissed. He couldn't think up of anything just yet. Then again, how do you manage to tell your ex-girlfriend you kissed a friend you had no romantic interest in? That was just it; Leo didn't know.

As the car pulled to a stop in the hospital parking lot, Jaden headed inside while Calla waited for Leo to say something. "I suppose so. Let's not worry about that right now, though," Leo commented.

Walked around, Leo opened the door for Calla and the two _friends _headed into the hospital. When they arrived, they were not surprised when they saw a bloodied Jessica with a cast on her shoulder; they were surprised that Adam and Future Calla weren't' there however. Come to mention it, where was Chase, Tasha, and Future Leo? Future Calla obviously told Adam about Jessica. At least, Leo was _pretty _sure she would have. Leo was not that pleased with his future version of himself and Calla. The two had grown a level of maturity and seemed to want to let the events play out. Rather, they would simply tell when the issues arose or let events, such as Bree's accident and the shooting at Prom, play out.

"Where's Adam?" Jessica asked, looking around and not seeing him.

"He'll be here soon," Leo answered, hoping his answer would reinforce his belief that that was the case.

Jessica nodded, simply choosing to trust Leo on this one. With her good hand, Jessica squeezed Calla's hand. "My parents… are gone."

Calla gasped upon hearing the shocking news from her friends. She knew that Jessica's mother had only one aunt, one that refused to stay in contact with the Hendersons'. Until they could contact the aunt, Jessica had no home. She was homeless!

"Get out! Where are you going to stay?" Calla inquired.

Jessica shrugged. "With my neighbors I think. Unfortunately, both of them are on vacation. I suppose I can stay at your house for a couple of days, if that's all right with your mom of course."

Calla looked relieved as she promised to talk to her mom about Jessica moving in. After telling Calla about the accident and leaving out all the gory details, Jessica sat in silence as she waited for Adam to arrive. Jessica refrained from looking at anyone else, choosing to save her emotion for when Adam arrived.

Around ten, the hospital doors opened to reveal Future Leo, Future Calla, Tasha, and Adam. Sensing the soon to be emotion, everyone parted so Adam and Jessica could have their moment.

Leaning in so only Leo and Calla could hear him, Future Leo casually commented, "So how did last night go?"

Calla's and Leo's cheeks turned the shade of ripe tomatoes. Both of them thought the emotions were burning them alive. Recovering from her embarrassment first, Calla weakly commented, "Great!" Finding her voice, Calla commented, "But we have to tell Janelle."

"Don't bother. One, she does not make it to the future. Two, she finds out about the kiss without you telling her. Believe it or not, Chase tells her. Luckily, Calla and I will be long gone by then." This commented earned a slap on the shoulder from Future Calla.

"Chase? Why does he have to ruin everything?" Calla questioned, sounding harsher than she intended.

"You are forgetting he is your friend," Future Calla stated.

"Was, technically," Future Leo corrected, "seeing as how he dies."

"Who else dies?" Leo asked.

Leo was surprised when Future Leo answered, "Jaden, Caleb, Owen, Douglas, Janelle… it's a long list."

"Tasha as well, depending on your definition of die," Future Calla supplied.

"So I don't make things better," Leo mused. "This tanks!"

"Speaking of Chase, why isn't he here? Where is he?" Calla asked.

* * *

"Davenport, Chase."

"Present!"

"And Brown, Janelle."

"Here!"

"Welcome, class to summer school. Whether you joined because you failed this class or if you just wanted to receive some extra knowledge, I welcome you," the teacher began, looking at Chase and Janelle when he mentioned 'extra knowledge'. "You will have a total of two projects, six or seven tests, six or seven quizzes, and a final that encompass all fifteen chapters. You will be required to read two and a half chapters each week. If any of you don't think you can handle this, then you might as well leave now."

Nobody left. The teacher smiled, glad none of his students stood up to leave. "Good. With that out of the way, Trent, Janelle, take a book and pass it down."

When all the AP Anatomy books were passed around, the teacher, Mr. Frank N Stein (see what I did there), told the students to open up the book to chapter one. For the next two and a half hours, the teacher talked about the structural anatomy of humans and other types of animals (I'm just guessing; I never took AP Anatomy!).

Shortly before class ended, the teacher cleared his throat. "I will be handing out your first project. From now until the end of summer school, you and your partner will be responsible for taking notes as you watch these eggs grow into butterflies. Describe the structural anatomy of your butterflies and describe your thoughts as you watched the eggs rapidly evolve. I should feel you emotion on the paper. Now, split up into pairs of two and collect your eggs," the teacher instructed.

Chase looked at Janelle who seemed reluctant and went over to get the eggs. After some discussion, Chase agreed to meet Janelle at her house, as he had no intention of going home just yet. When class ended, Chase whipped out his phone and dialed home.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mr. Davenport. This is Chase. Is it okay if I stay over at Janelle's house for a few? She and I are partners in this AP Anatomy class," Chase informed.

"That seems fair. Call here when you are done," Mr. Davenport remarked.

"Will do, Mr. Davenport. Thanks." Chase hung up his phone, followed Janelle out to her car, and rode shotgun to her house.

"My parents are at work. We should be able to work quietly," Janelle mused, opening the door and throwing her notebook on the kitchen table. Chase threw his down as well. "What do you want to start with?"

"If it's all right with you, I'd like to get my thoughts of the butterflies out of the way. Then maybe we could work on our homework," Chase reasoned.

"I like your thinking! I'm going to write my thoughts down right now!" Janelle exclaimed as she reached for a pen.

Chase looked at Janelle in surprise. "All ready? But you haven't had time to think about what you are going to say."

"Actually, I have. It was a long time ago."

"How long ago?" Chase inquired.

"Three seconds ago."

Chase shook his head in disappointment as Janelle started to fill out her thoughts about watching the cycle that hadn't even taken place yet. Smirking, Janelle finished her statement and tossed her paper to the youngest Davenport.

"The process of watching the eggs grow into butterflies," Chase read, "was an exciting opportunity. As humans, we are one in the same with butterflies. Hmm…" Chase continued reading, this time to himself. _'Just like butterflies, humans go through different cycles in their life.'_

Chase continued reading, each sentence filling him with awe. For the first time in his life, Chase was speechless. The metaphor regarding human life and the butterfly cycle was remarkable! Janelle had to be one of the smartest students in the school, aside from him and Janelle of course.

What would it be like to be in a relationship with Janelle? Of course, Janelle and Leo would have to break up first and Chase would have to wait, but _then_ Chase could ask. 'No, I can't do that. It's unethical.'

"So what do you think, Chase," Janelle asked, snapping Chase out of his thoughts.

Chase turned to Janelle. "Marvelous, simply marvelous! The metaphor you gave is one of the best I've ever read! I'm going to have trouble figuring out what to write."

"Well you got six weeks to think of something."

"True." Chase took out a pen as well and the two worked on their homework. Around six o'clock, Chase packed up his school work and headed into Tasha's car.

* * *

Adam returned home from the hospital with Tasha, feeling as if a huge weight still stood on his shoulders. The person he cherished more than anyone now didn't have a family; his sister was in the hospital; his dad was in the hospital; and he felt as if he was failing the very reason why he tried to become a better person.

"Tasha, can we talk," Adam asked, his voice thick with emotion as he entered the house with the whole gang, except for Chase, Bree, and Douglas. "Alone?" he added.

Sensing the emotion in her old oldest stepson, Tasha nodded and instructed Future Calla and Future Leo to do something to distract Leo. Future Calla nodded and said something to Leo. Whatever it was she said, Leo's eyes widened and he headed down into the lab.

"That will hopefully buy us some time," Tasha mumbled to herself, watching as Leo left. Turning to face Adam, Tasha motioned to the couch. Once Adam and Tasha sat down, Tasha asked, "What's up?"

"I…" Adam took a deep breath and turned away from Tasha. "I…" Adam sighed and looked his mother in the eyes, "I failed."

"Failed? You mean failed a test?"

"No. I failed at something else." Adam turned to face Tasha, tears forming in his eyes. "I've failed being a better brother," Adam managed to say before he had to cry on Tasha's shoulder.

Tasha stood shocked, not really sure Adam would say something like that. Rubbing his back, Tasha turned around and saw Leo. A scowl from his mom had Leo hurrying back down to the lab. "What do you mean you failed being a better brother? You are doing a great job."

"You don't understand!" Adam wailed. "I'm supposed to be the big brother, the one that protects the people he loves. When Bree ended up in the hospital, and then Douglas did, I felt emotional and everything. Now with Jessica getting in that accident that left her homeless," Adam stopped and took a deep breath. "I just feel as if I failed."

"Oh, honey!" Tasha cried, embracing Adam in a bear crushing hug. "You didn't fail! You can't control everything that happens, dear. You did everything you could."

"But it wasn't enough! How am I supposed to go on, knowing I-?"

"Don't finish that statement," Tasha ordered. "I understand how you are feeling. Just keep your chin up, man. Things tend to work out in the end; they always do. You did the right thing coming to talk to someone about this."

Adam smiled and released his hold on Tasha. His tears were now nearly gone. "You think so?"

"I _know _so. I know it can be tough to feel as if you failed, but you did what a lot of people were too afraid to do: try. You tried something and you kept at it, and that goes a long way, trust me. Mad respect to you, mad respect to you, dog." Tasha punched Adam in the shoulder.

"You've been hanging out at the high school a bit too much, haven't you?" Adam questioned.

"Guilty as charged. Anyways, don't let failure get you down. I'm always here to talk to if you need someone, and I'm sure Leo, Bree, Chase, and the others will as well. And trust me when I say this; failing can make someone a better person. That failure is necessary for them to change."

"Thanks a lot, Tasha. That really means a lot. I'm just worried what happens now that my relationship with Jessica has suffered."

Tasha smiled at the oldest bionic. She swore, Adam was so human, he felt like a second son. "I know you are worried about Jessica right now; I am too. However, know that Jessica is homeless, I'm sure she is going to move. What are you going to do if she moves away?"

"Then I guess I wait. They say that if you love someone you have to let them go, so I guess—"

"Adam, that _is _true, but you love Jessica more than anything in the world, right?" Adam nodded. "Well, then I know you wouldn't be happy if you did that. If you think she is the one, then stay with her. That is, try to maintain that long-distance relationship."

Adam nodded, smiling for the first time since he arrived. "Thanks for talking with me about this, uh… Mom."

Tasha smiled back, tears nearly falling down her cheeks. This was the first time since Tasha met Adam that he called her that. Hugging Adam once more, Tasha commented, "You made me proud. You're a _wonderful _son and I know things will turn up for you."

"I'm sure they will. So just to recap, when Jessica says she's moving and I stand there frozen…"

"You tell Jessica that you want to try a long-distance relationship with her," Tasha finished.

Adam nodded and was on his way into the kitchen for some milk before he let loose a massive yawn. Despite the fact that it was only five in the afternoon, the events of today overwhelmed Adam entirely. Plus, Adam knew he had slept for about six hours last night. 'I'll eat dinner and then go to bed,' the bionic thought as he grabbed some milk out of the fridge.

"Hey, Adam," an extremely pale Mr. Davenport greeted. "Tasha, I need you to pick up Chase from Janelle's place. Someone broke into _Davenport Industries_ and I can't contact anyone there. I'm going to have to check it out."

Understanding the situation, Tasha agreed. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will," Mr. Davenport assured. "I'll be back soon. Bye, Adam!"

As soon as Mr. Davenport left the house, Tasha walked past Adam and headed to the elevator. Curious, Adam carried the milk jug down to the lab.

"S-1!" Leo cried. "Come on!"

"Pardon the interruption, but Donald mentioned something about a break in at _Davenport Industries_," Tasha commented, looking directly at Future Leo and Future Calla.

Future Leo looked to Future Calla and then back to Tasha. "His place is broken into, but nothing is stolen. Hypothetically, there's nothing we can do about it anyways because by the time we get there, the intruder will be gone. Worse yet, he is always knows how to be one step ahead of his people. He takes what you think is right and tries to make it look as if you did the wrong thing. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can do anything about this at the time. Besides, the break-in is just a decoy."

* * *

"Adam, don't go to sleep. Jessica is going to need you to visit her. You did tell her that we arrived, am I right?" Future Calla asked.

"Yes," Adam confirmed.

Future Calla nodded. "Good. Now all you need to do is what I told you to tell her earlier."

At five thirty, Tasha left for Janelle's house and half an hour later, Chase arrived home. Around eight o'clock, the phone upstairs rang. Figuring it was Mr. Davenport, Tasha answered, "Hello."

"Hi, Tasha. Can you tell Adam to meet me at Calla's house?" Jessica asked on the other end. "I have something I'd rather tell him in person."

"Certainly. Adam! Jessica needs you to stop by Calla's house!" Tasha cried.

Adam nodded and headed into the car. Five minutes later, Tasha got in her car and drove Adam to Calla's house. "This shouldn't take long," Adam guessed. "I'll be back in ten, maybe fifteen minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Thanks for the lift." Adam closed the door and approached the front door. In the Parker's backyard, Adam could see that Jessica waiting for him on an old swing set. Knowing that their relationship possibly hinged on this one conversation, Adam cautiously approached his girlfriend, wishing more than ever that he could have tried to save Mr. and Mrs. Henderson.

"Thanks for coming," Jessica stated, looking up from her spot on the swing when Adam's shadow approached him.

"Don't mention it; I will always come to you," Adam stated, his sincerity making Jessica smile.

Jessica pressed her lips to Adam for a few seconds before she looked down at the ground. "I'm moving," Jessica whispered.

Adam stood frozen. He recalled his conversation he had with Tasha and said, "I love you more than anything in the world. When you move, we are going to try that long-distance relationship thing. I love you too much to break up with you. I wouldn't be happy."

"I understand. That's a great idea, Adam. Mr. Davenport stopped by here earlier and gave me and told me he had contacted my cousin. She lives in Wisconsin. I'm leaving the day after tomorrow. My cousin is coming at noon."

Adam nodded. "I'll be there."

**XXxxx**

"Well, this is it," Jessica commented, sighing heavily and looking at Adam one last time. Her suitcases and other belongings were being packed up in the back of the trunk.

"I guess so. We'll text every day and video chat a lot. We can also write letters if you want."

"No, I don't think you will need to do that," Jessica responded.

"Jessica! It's time to go!" a voice called.

"Coming!" Jessica threw her arms around Adam. "I'm going to miss you a lot."

"I am too," Adam mumbled. Both of the teenagers pressed their lips to each other at the exact same time. Neither one of them wanted to let go because they knew this was going to be their last kiss for a long time. What had to be half a minute later, the two separated.

"I'm going to miss you, Jessica," Adam whispered as the car containing his girlfriend drove off into the sunset.

* * *

**A/N:** What have I done? I eliminated the Leo/Calla relationship and the Adam/Jessica relationship, all in one chapter! Gasp! Before you can get out the pitchforks and call an angry mob, hear me out: I had that planned. Nothing you said would have impacted my decision. Also, Adam/Tasha. It feels so weird writing Tasha and Adam, yet it feels _so_ right! Flame on!

Random reviewer: Hey! There's the kid that destroyed Adam and Jessica! Get him!

Protestors roar and chase humanusscriptor.

Humanusscriptor (while on the run): When I manage to escape this mob, I'll be back with the next chapter. If I don't update at all, that's because I'm dead. Peace, readers.


	27. Jejune Jealousy

**A/N:** I'm alive, readers! I would have updated yesterday, but there were some internet issues. After escaping death and captivity several times and writing this chapter in hiding, I present the 5th original episode, Jejune Jealousy, a title that AllAmericanSlurp thought up of. Thanks to the author, I learned jejune means naive, simplistic. This chapter turned out a bit different than I planned. Oh well. I am sure you are mad about what I did with Jessam, but I have no intentions to edit last chapter.

Speaking of last chapter, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:

**White Wolf Haruka: I understand you completely. The accident and the moving away part definitely changed the readers' perspective on the chapter. I know you aren't going to like this answer, but it will be in season three.**

**Cap. Kayla: I guess I owe some explanation as to why I did that. Remember chapter 25 where I have that note and then the ten things to take over the world bit? Jessica moving away is one of those events. That is why I had to have it. To lead up to something even bigger. And second, it's drama for a reason.**

**Czechm8: I wanted the readers to think to think that, but the truth was I was always planning on having it Bree. Yes, the person who caused the car crash is the same as the person who plans to take over the world. Like I mentioned to Cap. Kayla, Jessica moving away is one of those events. Yes, Leo's future is less tragic, but still tragic. Yes, there is more to the list. Yes, I thought so as well. Unfortunately, I couldn't find it in the book I searched in for. Thanks for your review!**

Three reviews? That works. I'll take what I can get. Anyways, like Jessica, this is one of Future Leo and Future Calla's _last_ appearances. However, I plan to have a specific scene for them before they leave.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I own my OCs while Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's. I own Future Leo and Future Calla.**

**From this point forward, things will begin to get more gruesome. Death and torture approach in season 3, as well as severe injuries to at least three different characters. Fortunately, another marriage proposal is upcoming, one which I doubt no one will have any qualms about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Jealousy is a green-eyed monster. People often associate jealousy as a negative emotion. However, there are instances when jealousy can be positive. Stop looking at me like that! I know what I'm talking about! After all, I _am _the smartest person in the universe. Anyway, jealousy can be a positive emotion. Without it, I never would have come to a rather unexpected epiphany. My jealousy first arrived a few weeks after Jessica first moved away…

* * *

I stretched my tired arm muscles as I finished the homework for the given chapter. Maybe taking summer school was not so hot a deal. I mean, I was only showing off my smarts, or smarticles as Janelle sometimes jokingly refers to them as.

Since Bree still needed to come back from the hospital, our team was incomplete. Marcus and Donald were pretty much the only people that went on missions anymore. As for Douglas, he sold his home and started helping Future Leo and Future Calla finish out. Leo and Adam worked out a lot, and I don't know what Tasha does nowadays.

Checking the time, I decided it would be wise to take a break and visit Bree. I haven't visited her for quite some time. Obviously, I am busy. Seeing Tasha come downstairs, I quickly grabbed my phone from the kitchen table and headed over to greet her.

"Hey, Chase. I'm on my way out. Do you need anything?" Tasha inquired.

"Hey, Tasha. Can you give me a ride to visit Bree?" I asked.

"Sure! I have an errand to do, but I've got time. Hop in!"

I walked to the front of the car and hopped in the front seat. Tasha and I chatted about school and our upcoming plans. I felt as if I had the most conversation with Tasha. She always made me smile and feel important to the family. Leo was lucky to have her as a mom, and so was I.

The car stopped in front of Welkersville Hospital. I thanked Tasha and entered the hospital so I could visit Bree. After signing in with the receptionist, I headed over to the ICU unit. It had been almost a month since Bree first arrived. Four weeks to be precise. Due to her week long coma, Bree was just starting Physical Therapy.

As a mission leader, you have to be prepared for anything. And seeing Bree and Owen together, and in the same room, I was shocked. "Owen, what are you doing here?" I exclaimed.

"Chase? You're here?" Owen questioned, shocked. "What a surprise? Last I heard from Leo, you were too busy with school to come visit your family and friends. How's it been?"

I held back an insulting comment as I answered, "It's been busy. What are you doing here?"

"What, a guy can't come here to support his girlfriend?" Owen sarcastically responded.

I took a deep breath. If there was one person on the planet that I couldn't stand, it was Owen. I'm not sure why, though. Maybe it was because of his dull date suggestions. I mean, I'm pretty sure Bree didn't _love _Owen; she just tolerated him.

"Oh, you can, but personally, I don't see why you would care."

"Chase," Bree warned.

"Well, I do," Owen responded coolly. "Apparently, you don't seem to, seeing as how you haven't showed up for the first few weeks."

"Owen," Bree warned, not wanting to be in the middle of an argument between Owen and me.

I took a deep breath and counted to ten. I would not let my emotions get the best of me, especially at a time like this. According to Future Leo and Future Calla, something life-changing was going to occur on July 4. And it wasn't about the fireworks. A huge event would occur that would be on every news station in Cali-frickin-fornia! Future Calla warned me to control my emotions for the summer and do all I could not to let Spike out. I had no idea what that event might be, but I agreed.

"Isn't Owen the best, Chase?" Bree questioned, dragging me out of my thoughts for a brief moment.

I noticed a smile on Bree's face as she mentioned Owen's name and I couldn't help but ask, "You mean with Owen showing up? Isn't that expected of him?"

"Well, yeah," Bree confirmed, pausing to think of how she wanted to answer my question.

"How is that any different from when _I _show up?" I asked, feeling a little hurt by Bree's question.

"You're my brother; I expect that from you."

I frowned, still confused by Bree's answer. What was she saying? That stopping by was not a surprise? "Are you saying that Owen visiting and me visiting is different?"

Bree looked at me as if I had just asked a simple question, which, knowing her, I probably did. "Of course! You're _nowhere _similar to Owen, and you never will be!"

I felt my smile drop, my heart feeling as if it was being pressed down by a thousand pound cinder block. She did _not _just say that! Owen and I were both people that cared for Bree, and Bree was saying I would never _be _similar to him?! After looking at Owen, I looked at the floor, becoming fascinated by the tile patterns.

_Maybe Bree's right. Maybe I am nothing special. I mean, I can't trust Future Leo or Future Calla to tell me what is going to happen, I barely have time for family and friends, and just now, Bree's saying I don't **care **for her. Maybe, just maybe, Bree was right. Maybe I was nothing special._

_No, stop that! That is something a girl would say, not a guy like me! I just need to remember—oh, who am I kidding? Bree's right. I'm not like Owen._

"I'm _so _sorry, Chase! I didn't mean to say that! I should have stopped myself. I'm sorry," Bree apologized. I could feel every word laced with emotion, and I knew that she was sincere.

"No, it's fine," I mumbled, not really believing my words. _I'm inadequate. Everyone has a better life in the family except me. Bree's got the talent, the looks, the smile, the friends, and I don't. Adam, once the dumbest kid in the house, had the smile and the popularity. People accepted him for who he was, but they didn't do the same for me. Leo has been changing and now everyone likes him. He doesn't have to worry about getting bullied, but I do because I'm not him._

_I feel as if I have to win at everything to be noticed. You take away my grades, my smarts, what do I have? Nothing. Bree and Adam are my only friends, but is Adam really my friend? Sure, he would stick up for me, but does he seem to care? No. Only Tasha seems to care about me._

"Chase, are you okay?" Bree asked.

I looked up from the floor to see that Bree was staring at me with worry in her beautiful brown eyes. Wait, I'm not supposed to think that! "I'm fine. Um… you're right. I'm not Owen," I answered, tasting the vile in my mouth as I said those words. "So I may as well stop trying to be," I whispered. Clearing my throat, I added, "I've got a test tomorrow, so I'd best get going. I'll see you later, Bree, Owen."

I left Bree's room, feeling the beginning on tears start to fall down my cheek.

* * *

I could hardly concentrate in class the next day. Of course, tomorrow was July 4, so that might have a reason to do so. Finally, by some miracle, the bell rang. I barely listened to the teacher as he told us to study for another quiz and test tomorrow. Now I know why people call him Mr. Frankenstein.

"I finally did it! I have a date! Whoo!" Principal Perry cried from in her office.

I shuddered. Any date with a woman like Perry would be a nightmare.

"Everybody, listen up!" a familiar voice called as I turned the corner. Standing in front of the middle of the school were Future Leo and Future Calla. "Hey, Chase, do you mind taking our picture?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing that Future Leo and Future Calla would do something ridiculously romantic. Sighing, I whipped out my phone and got ready to take a picture. Only, as I found out, I didn't need to because the purpose wasn't to have a picture taken.

"This is where I first walked up and said hi to you, Cal. Right here. I walked over to you and introduced myself. Little did I know that this was the start of a very special friendship. Looking back, the two of us always were there for each other. When you got hurt, I was by your side every day. However, I wasn't into you then, but I wish I was. Had I known that you would be the girl of my dreams, I would have asked from the very beginning.

"But I didn't. I was too stupid to realize that I was in love with you from the beginning. Everything that's happened the past few years has really made me stop and think. That one day when I got in that accident, when I was sitting and recovering in that hospital, you were there for me every day. You should have been out with your friends, having fun at the mall, but you gave it all up to help me.

"I know I told you every day not to waste your time stuck inside with me, but I'm glad you didn't listen. Just having you there made things easier. Especially when my girlfriend passed away." Future Leo shook his head.

"When I thought you died…" Future Leo stopped, almost choking on the word. I noticed that everyone around me was listening intently. "That was the worst moment of my life. More than anything, it made me see how quickly everything can change. Things that we should cherish, we take for granted, assuming they'll always be there. We think we have all the time in the world. We can put everything off until later, when it's more convenient. I don't want to do that anymore. Because sometimes, later is too late.

"You saved my life. You saved me from me. There were so many times you could have given up on me and walked out, but you never did. You stuck by me no matter what. You've always believed in me and supported me, even when you didn't always agree with me. And you've always, _always_ loved me.

"And I've always taken it for granted. I've taken you for granted and I won't do that anymore." Future Leo took Future Calla's arms in both of his and held them tightly. "I _love_ you."

"Oh my gosh," Janelle whispered.

Never letting go of Future Calla's hands, Future Leo dropped down onto one knee. Looking up into her eyes, brimming with tears, Future Leo smiled. "You're my best friend, my lover, my soul mate. And I'd like you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"

For one brief second, I felt as if the world had stopped. Future Leo was proposing to Future Calla in _our school! _ I could barely think as everyone around me started to applause, a number of students whipping out their iphones and taking pictures of the couple. I felt sick to my stomach knowing that they had each other.

"Douglas, what are you doing here?" I asked, making my way over to my father. "And where did you get that dog? No, _why _did you get that dog?"

"Something was telling me I should. Of course, it came with a huge price, but one I can live with."

"What did it cost?"

"A date with your principal," Douglas mumbled. "Hey, Janelle!"

"Aww! He's so cute! What's his name?"

While Janelle talked with Douglas about the dog, I rushed to the nearest trashcan and threw up, the thought of father _dating _Principal Perry too sickening for my body to comprehend. Heck, probably _anybody's _body to comprehend. Wiping the vomit off my lips, I turned to see that people had moved on from congratulating Future Leo and Calla to petting our supposed new dog. It looks as if I wouldn't be leaving for quite some time.

* * *

"Douglas, where did you get that thing?" Mr. Davenport asked as Tasha knelt down and started playing with the dog that Douglas got from Perry.

"From school. It was a gift from Perry," Douglas responded. "I had to agree to go out with her as a bargain."

"YOU'RE GOING TO DATE PERRY!" Mr. Davenport couldn't take it anymore and fainted. However, he sat up when the dog abandoned Tasha and started to lick him. "You're going to date Perry?"

"To keep the dog, yes."

Mr. Davenport shrugged. "It's your funeral. So anything happen at school?"

I pointed to Future Leo and Future Calla, both of whom were watching TV. "Future Leo proposed to his girlfriend at the school."

"Hey, Leo! You end up marrying Calla!" Mr. Davenport cried into the other room where Leo was.

"I'll be over visiting Maddie!" Leo cried as he rushed to the door.

"We're leaving tonight!" Future Leo called.

"Then goodbye! It was nice meeting you again!" Leo called as he closed the door.

"He is never going to you two, is he?" I questioned, looking at Future Leo.

"Not for quite some time," Future Leo commented. "He can run—"

"But he can't hide," Future Calla finished. "I'm too irresistible."

"You always were, babe." Future Leo chuckled and gave his partner a kiss.

"Why do you guys not take things seriously?" I asked. "What's with all the jokes?"

"You know what they say: one of the ways to a woman's heart is through her smile."

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Future Leo to joke about something I wanted the answer to. Suddenly, I realized _why _they always joked around. They loved each other! As I recall, Future Leo said he cherished her, possibly because of the trauma he or she faced. They were just living for the now.

"I'll keep that in mind," I responded before heading down into the lab to train against Marcus.

* * *

**Leo's POV, July 4**

The subway was supposed to take us to Sacramento. Calla and I both decided to watch a huge parade in the city. After all, today _was_ Independence Day. However, before the fireworks could go off, some real fire came out.

Calla was near the front of the subway while I was the last compartment. At that moment, I was merely trying to sleep and nothing else. The train was speeding at maybe 200 mph, not nearly as fast as Big D's train, but still fast.

I wish I had been awake at that time, but I wasn't, and that was what caused this chaos.

We must have hit a bump or something. I'm still not sure what happened to this day, but one moment, we were speeding along heading to Sacramento, then next, the entire ride became bumpy. In a burning smell of asphalt, the entire train careened from side to side before finally stopping, sending glass shards all over the floor. Dust covered everywhere, and for a moment, I told myself this had to be a dream. However, as several people called for help, I knew it wasn't. We were stuck.

I weakly stood up, the shattering glass having landed on the ground and cutting my skin. All the windows were just about broken, and I wondered what could have caused it. Someone looked outside the window.

"Let's get out of here! It's going to blow!" a man in his sixties commented.

Several people tried the exit, but it was locked. We were trapped unless we kicked the door open. Standing up, I looked around the compartment. There were kids in there, and no one seemed to be taking charge. Looking at the frightened kids and the worried parents as they thought that death would soon approach, I realized something. I came back from the future to make it better. Perhaps saving these people might allow that. I had to try.

"We're going to die," a kid no older than six whispered.

"No you're not, kid," I demanded in an authoritative tone. "I'm not letting that happen! Everyone, follow me!" I ran up to the door, studied it, and kicked it off its hinges. I ran forward with everyone else in my compartment and noticed that much of the same people were adults and a few kids. All of them were scared.

"We're getting out of here! Everyone, follow me!" Once again, I ran up to the door, and kicked it off its hinges. Soon, other people started to follow my lead, kicking the doors down. In a matter of minutes, we would all escape. I was going to do it! I was going to save everyone on the train!

"Please! Can somebody help me!" a female cried. I stopped where I was and turned to see who was calling me. A woman with amber brown hair was lying on the ground, her crutches thrown off to the side. Looking ahead of me, I noticed that people seemed to be too concerned for their own safety that they didn't even notice the woman. "Help me," she pleaded.

Looking back to the exit and then back to the woman, I sighed. It was obvious what I had to do. Even though I wanted to leave, I couldn't let that woman perish. Knowing that it was the right thing to do, I knelt down and helped her up. Afterwards, I quickly led her out of the train and up the stairs.

Then the explosion came.

A massive mushroom of fire erupted in the sky. Knowing that the line had blown, I realized that rest of the train would go as well. Quickly cradling the woman, I headed up the stairs. The explosion quickly caught up to me and I dashed ahead while I shielded my back from the roaring embers. The explosion knocked out several windows, leaving everything in front of me smoke. I could hear worried voices turn into cheers as people saw me walk through the smoke with the woman in my arms. There was already an ambulance there waiting to help out the injured. As I placed the woman down on the stretcher, Calla started to run over to hug me, glad that I was alive and not dead.

"Leo, are you all right?" Calla asked worried.

"Absolutely," I remarked, opening my arms and Calla flew in to hug me. It was then that I noticed several news reporters and a camera man. I quickly told Calla to leave before I answered some questions.

"Son, what is your name?" a man asked.

"Dooley, sir. Leo Francis Dooley-Davenport," I answered, feeling a smile come to my face.

"Do you mind telling you what happened?"

"Certainly!"

As I explained the process of what happened, people listened intently, seeming to hang on to my every word. I was just doing my job; making the future better. I had absolutely no way of knowing that saving the people onboard would nearly lead to the world's near upheaval.

**Xxxx**

I entered my house later that day, exhausted and ready to collapse. I wanted to forget everything about that train incident, but people had other ideas. When I walked in, Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport, Tasha, Douglas, and the dog clapped and barked.

"Congratulations, Leo! You saved those people!" Mr. Davenport announced, walking over and hugging me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused beyond belief.

"Your heroic act. Look, it's on the news."

Curious, I walked over to the television and saw the Breaking News Alert. "Fireworks weren't the only thing going off today. Earlier, passengers had a near scare when the subway broke down. Due to the heroic actions of one Leo Francis Dooley-Davenport, a student at Mission Creek High, people's lives were saved. The act of heroism was the greatest this city has ever seen. When asked what happened, this is what Leo had to say…"

A picture of me appeared on the screen. I was breathing heavily and ash covered part of my clothes. "Well, I really don't remember how the accident was caused. I was asleep at that time. When the explosion went off, every part of me hurt. Then I heard someone say the train was going to blow. Looking around, everyone was worried they would die. I came onto this earth to help change things. During the accident, I realized I can do something about this, so I took charge and got everyone out of there.

"Near the front, I noticed this woman on the ground. Everyone was just passing her by. I wasn't going to let someone like her die, so I helped her and we escaped just in time."

"So, Leo, you look like you are in high school. Are you?"

"Mission Creek High."

Several images appeared on the screen, including me carrying the woman to safety. People all around in the background were clapping. I just stood there dazed. Had I really made the news?

"Leo, you did a great thing. You're going to be famous!"

I nodded, thinking forward to all the news reporters and the flashing cameras and the – news reporters? They would interview my family, including Adam and Chase. If they didn't keep their calm, they would expose their bionics to the world! Swell.

"Leo, congratulations!" a familiar female voice called.

"Jessica?" I asked, walking over to the laptop. Sure enough, Jessica was Skyping Adam. By the look of things, she was in her new room in Wisconsin. She had on a nice sweater.

"Hey, Leo! I heard you saved the ambassador's daughter."

I frowned. "Ambassador's daughter? What are you talking about?"

"The woman you rescued is a famous ambassador's daughter. Think of all the rep you'll get!"

"Wow. I never would have guessed," I confessed.

Before I could continue my conversation with Jessica, asking her how her new home was going, I heard a knock on the door. As Mr. Davenport threw open the door, the same woman who I had rescued earlier stood at the door with a man who I could only assume to be some ambassador.

"Leo Dooley," the man greeted, "My daughter owes you her life! As do I. Please accept this check."

Curious, I took the check and my eyes nearly fell out of my sockets. The check was…

"$50,000.00!" Adam cried in shock. "Way to go, man!"

"I… I don't know what to say. Thank you!" I exclaimed.

"No, thank you!" the man stated. "I'd best get going. Thank you once again."

The man left, leaving me to wonder what the heck happened. I needed some time to think! "I need to think this over. Good night, everyone!" I called. "Nice talking to you, Jessica."

I headed upstairs while Adam went back to talking with Jessica.

**Xxxx**

When I went down for breakfast, the TV was turned on. The heroic act from yesterday was playing on the news, and according to Douglas, all the news stations were showing it as well. As if that wasn't heroic enough, the local paper that day showed a picture of carrying the ambassador's daughter to safety, and an entire article described my heroics.

"Leo, you mind getting the mail?" Douglas asked, sipping a morning beer. Apparently he was back to drinking them.

"Sure!" I exclaimed, glad to be away from the blaring TV. While I was proud of helping save the ambassador's daughter, the price of fame was a bit too much for me. Whenever my family or someone I knew brought the topic up, I just wished I could tell the people to shut up, but I couldn't because it was still a popular topic, and one that probably wouldn't go away for several months. After all, I wasn't even a junior!

I sighed inwardly when I saw the mailbox stuffed completely. Looking through it, almost every last one was addressed to me. The only one that wasn't was addressed to Chase. Feeling the envelope, I was surprised when I couldn't feel a paper. Turning it over, I saw words written in a blue marker read:

_Sorry, I've been a bit behind with giving you these. I guess that's what I get for my actions. By now, you should already have 1-4. Well, thanks to Leo, I'm now halfway through! Give him my regards._

The weird part was there was no name on it. Shrugging, I held the letter in my teeth and made my way up back to my house. When I entered, Douglas and Chase quickly helped put all the letters addressed to me off to the side. Taking the letter out of my teeth, I handed it to Chase and said, "I don't know what this means, but this is was addressed to you. There's no name."

Chase frowned and read it. He seemed to know what it meant because I looked at shock in me. "Leo Dooley, how could you?"

"What do you mean? How could I do what?"

"I've been getting these numbers. Someone is trying to take over the world, and it would seem as if saving the ambassador's daughter brought his plan further into motion," Chase explained.

"Wait, so I helped the bad guy by saving the people?" I asked, confused and astonished as to what Chase had said.

Chase nodded. "And thanks to you, he's halfway there."

"Explain," Douglas ordered.

Douglas, Mr. Davenport, and I listened as Chase explained his story. The four of us went down to the lab, trying to see if there was a pattern behind these numbers.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

In less than a week, school is going to be ready. It's hard to believe how fast the summer has gone. Of course, I _was _involved in a summer school. That was part of the reason why. Once again, my relationship with my family is falling apart. It seems as if I only have Tasha now. You see, I have not talked to my sister since July 3, the same day I visited Bree. The reason is, I'm jealous of my sister. She is so optimistic that it annoys me! How can she see the world positive when there is so much horrible stuff going on in the world? I mean, if she was in a car crash, she wouldn't feel bad about it. Heck, she would probably be happy that she finally had the chance to use her car insurance! For me, that is not the case.

I am an *beep* genius and I'm depressed! What did I do to deserve this nonsense? Nothing! My family is slowly falling apart because of my jealousy toward my sister, and I know sooner or later that I am going to have to explain to her why, but every time I think about her, a little tiny bug inside chews up part of my heart and makes me feel angry for thinking about her. Why was Bree always on my mind? I listened to an earlier voice message Bree sent me.

_"Hey, Chase. It's Bree. Just wanted to know why you haven't stopped by for a while. I sense that you're avoiding me and I think I know why. Please call or stop by. We **need** to talk! Okay, bye."_

I sighed. I had been replaying that phone call fifteen times already! Why was Bree always on my mind? When I found out the reason for that, and when I found out if my feelings for Bree ran deeper than I ever fathomed, only then would I learn why I let the green-eyed monster take control.

Having to ask for relationship advice from Tasha sounded terrifying, so I chose the next best thing. Picking up my phone, I dialed a familiar number.

"Hi, Chase. What's up?" Calla's voice, smooth as glass, asked on the receiving end.

"Hey, Calla. It's Chase. I need to talk to you about something. Can you meet me at the mall?"

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm ending it there. Semi-cliffhanger. What does Chase want to talk to Calla about? Will Chase start talking to Bree again? How will Leo's popularity go? Find out in Perry—

Reviewer: There he is! Get him! *Reviewers storm place*

*While climbing up ladder* Only one safe spot now. *Hops off ladder and starts running.* Leo's place! Hopefully, Douglas will give me bionics! XD! You know what to do. Peace!


	28. Perry 20

**A/N: **Guess who's bionic? Mwah! Well, you all guessed it. Perry 2.0. The school seriously needed a makeover, and I wasn't going to wait any longer than necessary. This story takes place the day of Leo's junior year. You will all be happy with I have before I delve into the school bit. Legit happy.

Let's get on our way to answering reviews, shall we?

**Cap. Kayla: Yup. Honestly, I don't know. I suppose I could have waited, but I want Douglas to contribute more to the school.**

**Stillinski Power: I'm glad you think that. I'm working on editing DIB and see if I can change Calla's character from main to recurring. As of right now, I've already finished the first four chapters.**

**Leo Corp: Sounds good. I hope you are enjoying it thus far. ****I hope you are enjoying it thus far. Thanks for the flurry of reviews. Thanks for that. If it weren't for a Harry Potter fanfiction, I never would have got inspired to write this. Don't worry; Caleo will have more moments. Compared to season 2, that was not much excitement. Well, Chase is telling Janelle. He's not telling his siblings, however. That's a good question. Probably because he it happened in his old timeline. You'll find out soon. Yes, they will get together. Sadly during a later season. You got it right on the nose. Congratulations! I'm going to be doing one for seasons 3 and 4 as well. I appreciate that. Marcus is just like Adam, Bree, and Chase: a bionic. Like I said before, thanks for the flurry of reviews.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, it looks as if it has been a while. You're welcome. Yes, it's a bit of a cliffhanger. Not the biggest, but still a semi-cliffhanger. I will get to what that was later on in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats or Alastar. I own my OCs while Kihonne owns Calla and her OC's.**

**From this point forward, things will begin to get more gruesome. Death and torture approach in season 3, as well as severe injuries to at least three different characters.**

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I had tears in my eyes as I received the jubilant news. Bree was coming home! Bree was coming home! After being in the hospital since early June, Bree was finally coming home! Man, I sound like a broken record. Did I tell you Bree was finally coming home? I did? Okay, thanks.

Bree finished about two months of physical therapy and arrived back home. It was a hassle trying to get through the doors of our house, as the media frenzy just about blockaded the entire yard! I mean, my news stuff was two months old! When was it just going to leave?

On the plus side, Chase started talking to Bree again. Who knew Chase could get jealous over a jerk like Owen? I certainly didn't. Come to think of it, who _did _think of it? That's right, no one!

Today was the first day of my junior year. Bree had her chip back in her nervous system and was healed. For the sake of things, we had our sister put on a neck brace. People would seem suspicious if her neck healed so quickly. The good thing for her was that with the bionics, she would be healed in two days. Bree wasn't the only person happy about that.

When I entered the school building, people all around me were whispering to each other. No doubt it had something to do about me. Making my way to my first period class, I noticed that people were following me. What's up with that?

I was about to tell them to leave me alone when a formerly annoying principal came out of her office. "Morning germ sacks!" Principal Perry greeted. The only difference was that instead of yelling at us, Principal Perry was using a microphone. "I know that you've all been complaining that the technology around here isn't quite…" The microphone glitched "isn't quite…" Principal Perry banged the microphone against her hand and it let out an awful screech. "…state of the art," Principal Perry finished when the screeching died away, along with everybody's eardrums. "So, thanks to yours truly, we're getting cutting edge equipment for the whole school to enjoy."

"Seriously?" I exclaimed. I wasn't the only one excited by the news. Everyone was. But still, why did my stupid future brain not think about doing this earlier? Oh, right. Robo Perry, a human's worst nightmare. Come on future! Don't do this to me again!

"Jojo, Betty, wheel it in like it's hot!" Principal Perry ordered. We turned to see two of the lunch ladies roll in a cart with a sheet on top. "Behold, Mission Creek High's brand new…" The lunch ladies ripped off the sheet to reveal a TV from the eighties. "…Media Center!"

"I don't think you can call it technology if you have to change the channel with pliers," I commented.

"Why do I smell formaldehyde?" Chase questioned, recognizing the odor.

"Because I found it on the curb outside the morgue," Principal Perry replied. Everyone stared at the Principal as if she was a terrorist, which given her history, she probably was. "I'm getting all my Christmas presents there too. My Aunt Diana's getting sheets!"

"How is this thing new?" Chase demanded.

"It's new to you, lady-face." She retorted. Chase frowned.

"I'm pretty sure this thing is older than Mrs. Thistle," Maddie commented.

I looked at her. "Wait, you're being serious?" he asked.

Principal Perry ignored both of them. "Okay, let's fire up the Media Center!" She grinned, plugging it in. The screen turned on for a brief second, then sparks flew from it and every light in the school shut off. I was already halfway to first period class. Thank goodness for future knowledge. "Okay, minor setback. But for the record, you all look much better in this light," Perry complimented.

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

"Hey, Bree. Can I tell you something?"

The ever-so beautiful Bree Davenport turned to face me. "Sure."

I took a deep breath. Here goes; I was going to tell Bree that I had feelings for her. Hopefully, she would feel the same way. "Um… we've been hanging out a lot and I've uh... I-"

"Excuse me?"

Well, there goes the chance to tell her how I feel, for now at least. I turned around to see a boy my age. He was tall, had an obvious Irish accent, and had never seen him before. He must be a new student.

"Hi," Bree greeted.

"Terribly sorry to trouble you, but could you help me find me locker?" he asked.

Adam frowned. "I'm sorry; none of us speak leprechaun. I'm kidding," Adam stated when the boy looked slightly offended.

Bree smiled. "But he is fluent in doofus," she told the boy. "Was fluent," Bree corrected, noticing Adam's glare.

Alastar smiled and handed Bree his sheet of paper. "Oh, you're right there!" She pointed to Jessica's old locker. "Number 324."

"Brilliant." The student from Ireland smiled. "Oh, I'm Alastar by the way. I'm a foreign exchange student from Ireland." As if that wasn't obvious.

"Nice to meet you, Alastar. I'm Bree, this is my brother Adam, and our friend Jaden. I can show you around, Jaden can show you all the sports teams and Adam…can show you how to warm up a sandwich in your armpit," Bree said cheerfully.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, but I'm warning you; the cheese steaks are going to get messy."

Alastar smiled, as if he thought it was a joke.

"Welcome to America," I said.

"Welcome to America," Bree stated as well. "What was it you were going to say, Jay?"

"Never mind. I'm headed to class, Bree. Or try to at least," I added when the lights in the school went off.

"Okay, bye!" Bree called.

* * *

**After first period, Leo's POV**

So much for my fame not being noticeable. The second the teacher entered the room, everyone was clapping for me. I didn't even what the heck they were clapping for. Apparently, it was for me as they were chanting my name. Everyone was clapping, except for Calla. That was likely because she was there and had come to accept it.

There was a small lecture, followed by homework. I was given the option to not do homework, but I decided I wanted to do homework anyways. As soon as class was finished, Lindsey Hoffman approached me and waved.

"Oh, Lindsey. What a surprise! What's up?"

"Hey. This is kind of a weird question, but do you want to go out with me?" Lindsey asked.

"Oh, um…" I paused. I didn't even know Lindsey. Should I take a chance and try to learn about her, or should I say no since I don't know hardly anything about her. "Can I get back to you on that? Things are still crazy around here for some reason."

"Sure," Lindsey relented.

On my way out the door, I was on my way over to Bree and Adam, well, they were making their way over to me. Unfortunately, three females, Suzy Renolds, Amy, and some other female walked up to me.

"Hi, Suzy; hi, Amy; who are you?"

"Jenny Marsh," the girl replied.

"Well, Jenny Marsh, Suzy, Amy, what can I do for you three?"

"Go out with me!" Suzy and Amy said at the same time.

"Go out with me," Jenny stated, glaring at Suzy and Amy.

"Now's not really a good time, girls. I broke up with—Janelle," I stopped when I realized it would be about three months since our breakup. Technically, I could date these people. "I'll think about it, though," I compromised.

The girls smiled and walked away, pleased that I would think about it. I walked over to my siblings and smiled wearily. "Hi, guys."

"You look exhausted!" Bree complained. "Leo, could you please tell Adam that Alastar is not a bionic spy?"

"Alastar? Bionic spy?" I burst out laughing, falling to my knees at the question. My sides were hurting. Turning to face them, I expected to be laughing as well, but they weren't. "You're serious?" I questioned, hopping up to my feet.

"Yes, but I'm guessing that's a no," Bree exclaimed.

"I'll think about it," I exclaimed, pointing my finger at Maddie. "Correct."

"What was that about?"

"People are wanting to ask me out. Five people have already asked me out. Well, later!"

Calla approached me right before lunch and asked if I could sit with her. Being her closest friend, I agreed. I figured she wanted to ask me out, but to my surprise, she didn't.

I sat down in my chair and held up a hand before Calla could say anything. "Before you ask me that, let me just say once things settle down, but afterwards, yes. I will likely go out with you."

"What are you talking about? I didn't come to tell you that I want to go out with you. Well, I do, but I think your brother is in love."

Well, I had _not _been expecting that. Chase was in love? With who? Leaning forward, I said, "Tell me more."

"Well, Chase and I were at the mall, and he told me he felt as if he had feelings for someone. His description was a smart girl with a great smile. She's athletic, cares deeply for her family, is unique, and according to Chase, well-liked."

I tapped my chin deep in thought. Suddenly, a crazy thought came to me. What if Chase was talking about Bree? She fit all of those descriptions, but "Hmm… you don't suppose it's Bree, do you?"

Calla's eyes widened. "Bree? Why would Chase love Bree?"

"Yeah, you're right. What was I thinking? Hmm… well, it's someone athletic, that's for sure. Could it be Maddie or Ocean?" I asked to myself. "Both are athletic, from what I've seen, they are both smart, have a great smile, and well-liked. I don't know about the other two, however. Thanks for the heads up. There's only one problem: either Maddie or Ocean has a crush on me. I know that because I saw them both blushing at me back when I was getting a ride to Welkersville."

Calla nodded. I could tell she was jealous, but she didn't need to worry. I have spent more time hanging out with Calla more than any other female, with the exception of Mom of course. "Okay. Since Chase either likes Ocean or Maddie, and either Ocean or Maddie like you, how about you take one of the sisters and I take the other?" Calla asked, not really confident on her suggestion.

I shrugged. This dilemma didn't matter to me, as I enjoyed spending time with both Ocean and Maddie. "Okay. I will take Maddie. I play her in basketball sometimes."

Calla nodded. "Then I'll get Ocean. We'll compare our findings later in the school year, say a month from now?"

"Seems fair. I'll see you later today," I called, sliding my tray over to Calla. "Take what you want." I then stood up and headed to my locker. I figured that was the last of someone asking me out, but I was _way_ wrong!

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I could _not_ believe it! We had a school-wide blackout, but they didn't even cancel classes. We had to do everything in the dark! They even assigned us homework!

"Leo, read what's on page 47 of your textbook," I ordered. Calla was upstairs, grabbing snacks for us (well, mainly Leo) while she and I worked on our history homework.

"The teachers gave me the option for homework. I chose no. You'll have to ask Calla."

I stared at Leo incredulously. He got exempt from homework because the school liked what he did? Unbelievable! As soon as Calla headed down with popcorn, I asked her to read what was on page 47 of her textbook.

"I don't have a page 47," Calla replied. "I have a 4, a 12, a 32, and what I sincerely hope is gum on page 98."

I glanced at her page, and decided that it was probably for the best if she continued believing that was gum. She would be absolutely disgusted if she knew the truth. "This book is so old! Listen to this. Chapter 4: Horseless Carriages Taking Over the Streets of America."

Calla shook her head sadly. "Other schools teach on laptops and tablets."

"Meanwhile, we're reading textbooks that warn us the British are coming," Leo commented. Douglas walked right in the lab at that moment.

"We need to do something to bring Mission Creek High to the twenty-first century!" Calla exclaimed.

Douglas grinned. "Maybe I can help."

"NO!" we all exclaimed.

Douglas looked offended. "I am a tech genius! I could revolutionize your whole school! Why wouldn't you want me to help?" he demanded.

Calla looked at him. "Because every time you try to help, it starts in a good place, but then your ego takes over and ruins everything!"

An offended Douglas looked at Calla. "Hey, that is not my fault! You try having a sibling steal the spotlight!" Douglas demanded.

"Can't say I have."

"Me either," Leo admitted. "Well, I'm off to solve my dating problems if I can."

Douglas watched as Leo headed upstairs before turning around and facing us. "What dating problem?"

I looked to Calla and smirked when she looked away, uninterested. "Leo got asked out on a date by eight—"

"Ten," Calla corrected.

"Ten different girls. They all want to hang out with the kid that saved the ambassador's daughter. That was two months ago! Now if you excuse me, I'm headed upstairs to grab a water bottle for Calla and me."

Douglas waved goodbye as I headed upstairs. Once in the garage, I grabbed two water bottles and started to head out, only to stop when I heard Leo's voice.

"Your opinion means a lot to me," Leo stated. "Besides, I don't want to go out with people you aren't comfortable with."

"Leo, I'm your sister. I could care less who you hang out with," Bree remarked.

I winced in pain at Bree's rather hurtful remark before I leaned in to eavesdrop. I know eavesdropping is wrong, but I was kind of interested to see where this might lead.

"I know, but it makes me feel better when you're smiling," Leo confessed.

"It's sweet that you would think that, Leo!"

I scowled in disgust. While that was a kind thing to say, it was evidently obvious that Leo was flirting with Bree. Why was Bree playing along? I barely paid attention from that point as Leo rattled off names and Bree voiced her thoughts. Figuring that was all the juicy stuff I was going to hear, I headed downstairs.

"Chase? What happened to the water bottles?" Calla questioned when I returned to the lab.

"We were out," I supplied weakly.

Calla looked at me suspiciously, but decided to let it go. "That's unfortunate."

"Yup. Well, history homework aside, let's move on to English."

**Xxx**

"Okay, I'll admit it. This is pretty cool," Calla commented as she walked by with a tablet in her hands. I nodded; it was better that I expected.

"Check it out guys!" Douglas jogged over to us. "Electronic bulletin boards, tablets instead of textbooks, and this is the coolest part."

He walked us over to Leo's locker. It had a strange scanner on it now, instead of a lock. "Check it out. These are fingerprint scanners. I should have on all the lockers sometime today. We were going to do retinal scanning, but it turns out eyeballs are highly flammable."

Calla and I winced. Already knowing what to do, Leo put his finger on the scanner. It flashed red, then turned green and opened.

"Hello, Leo Dooley," an electronic voice greeted.

"So, what do you think?" Douglas asked.

Leo grinned. "I don't know. Can I get a rain check to think about my answer?" Leo asked.

Douglas rolled his eyes and closed Leo's locker door.

"I've got to hand it to you Douglas, this is amazing," I admitted.

He grinned. "Well, from someone as handsome as me, what did you expect? But that's not even the best part!" Douglas bragged. Suddenly, there I heard something behind us. I turned and saw a large robot in a pantsuit walking into the lobby.

Leo screamed in horror and ran in the opposite direction while screaming, "It's the end of the world!"

Calla and I looked to each other at the same time and shrugged. What was Leo's problem? "I see you gave Principal Perry a makeover," Calla commented. "I especially love what you did to her face!"

"Zip it, Parker," the robot said to Calla.

We looked at Douglas for an explanation. "That's not Principal Perry. It's Robo Perry!" he explained as Principal Perry walked up and hugged her robotic self.

"And she's beautiful!" she exclaimed. She started kissing it on each cheek.

Now I wish I had followed Leo's lead. The scene was very creepy.

"Anyway," Even Douglas was disturbed by the scene "I designed Robo Perry to save my humanity. Robo Perry is going to be roaming the halls and…"

"…I'm on a three hour lunch break," Principal Perry cut in. "Or lurking elsewhere."

I looked at Douglas. "How could you do this?" I demanded.

"Simple. I took the foundations of Mr. Davenport's robot that he built for private security, and I repurposed the software and of course I matched her vocal pattern. It wasn't easy matching vocals, but I got it."

"I always wanted a super cute twin sister," Principal Perry said. "I'm going to buy us matching bikinis!"

Calla gasped and looked at Douglas. "Hey, can I borrow the retinal scanner that set Molly's eyes on fire? I think I might have a use for it." I almost agreed with her.

"Shut it, Parker!" Robo Perry and Principal Perry snapped. They then hugged each other, the latter grinning. "Thanks, Dougy."

Principal Perry went to hug Douglas, but he didn't let her. "One, don't call me Dougy ever again. Two, you're welcome," he replied.

I grabbed Douglas's arm and pulled him away. "Why would you make another Perry?" I demanded.

"Principal Perry was invading my personal space! She was trying to create a romantic moment. If it wasn't for my quick thinking, I would have lost my dignity and had Perry kisses all over me," Douglas explained.

We grimaced. Now I can see why Douglas made the robot.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Hey, Adam, can you toss me my water bottle?" I asked.

"Sure." Adam grabbed the bottle and tossed it, but it flew over my head. Alastar quickly reached out and caught it.

"Wow!" I gasped. That should have been an impossible catch. Apparently, Adam thought so too, because he walked over to us, a suspicious look on his face.

"I believe this is yours." Alastar smiled at me and gave me back my water bottle.

"How'd you grab that so fast?" I asked.

Adam pushed me out of the way. "Yeah, how'd you do that?" he demanded.

Alastar shrugged. "It must have been me quick reflexes," he replied. "Or maybe it's just the luck of the Irish," he joked.

Adam rolled his eyes, not believing him at all.

"No, not digging the Irish? I can do American, if you like." He cleared his throat. "I like pickup trucks, Spring Break, and extra-large portions. Heeyah!" he said in an American accent.

I stared at him. "What happened to your accent?" I asked.

"Pretty cool, huh?" he asked, back in his Irish accent. "It's one of me special abilities. I can sound like almost anybody. French, German, Russian." In a Russian accent, he said, "It is a pleasure to be in your country."

Now, we were all staring at him. Could it be that Leo was… wrong? "Wow, that's pretty impressive."

"There's plenty more where that came from, sweetheart," he said, doing another impression. "Hey, someday, and that day may never come, maybe you'll do an impression for me, huh?"

He walked away after that. I turned to Adam and Jaden. "Did you hear that? He said 'special abilities'," Adam told us.

I nodded. "I know. But Leo said he wasn't a bionic."

"Yeah!" Adam exclaimed.

"Wait, back up a few moments," Jaden requested. "Did you say bionic? What's that?"

"Leo never told you?" I questioned.

Jaden frowned. "Why? Was he supposed to?" Jaden asked.

"Then forget about that."

Jaden rolled his eyes. "So, what are you going to do about Alastar?" he asked.

I smirked, a plan formulating in my mind. "I've got an idea," I told him.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Keep it up, Andrew Lamb, and you will be in detention forever you, searching database for insult, mouth-breather."

Calla, Leo and I watched as Robo Perry dragged another student off to detention. "Great! Now everyone in school hates us!" I exclaimed as Andrew glared at us.

"Yeah, but now it's high tech hate," Leo commented.

Calla sighed. "I know! Even Caitlin is giving me the evil eye, and that's just for knowing you two!" she complained as Douglas walked into the lobby.

"Hey, how come you guys aren't eating in the Davenportarium?" Douglas asked.

"Funny thing. When your dad creates an even worse version of the worse principal ever, kids tend to turn on you." As I said this, a guy walked by and knocked my banana out of my hand. I sighed and accepted the granola bar Calla offered me.

"Don't worry; I'm sure this will all blow over as soon as kids get used to Robo Perry," Douglas promised me.

I shrugged as Principal Perry walked up.

"Mr. D!" she greeted.

"Principal P!" Douglas replied before doing a special handshake with her.

"Old people," Leo commented.

I nodded. Old people indeed.

"You are a genius!" Principal Perry told Douglas.

"And you are a master of the obvious!" he replied.

She laughed. "Robo Perry is amazing!" she exclaimed. "I know it's only been a few days, but…do you smell that?"

I sniffed the air. "Moist cat food?" I replied.

"I was running late! I grabbed a can, I thought it was tuna, live with it!"

I raised my hands in surrender.

"Fear. It's fear. And it's everywhere! It's the best smell in the world."

"Personally, I prefer crispy minted hundreds," Douglas replied.

"Anyway, I was telling the superintendent how wonderful Robo Perry is and he's bringing the entire school board by this afternoon to check her out. Soon, if we're lucky, there'll be a Robo Perry in every school in the district!" Principal Perry grinned.

We grimaced. Great, now we're going to be hated by the entire district.

"Let's not jump the gun just yet," Leo commented.

"Douglas Davenport, the handsomest inventor in Mission Creek!" Douglas said. "I'm going to make so much money!"

"As your partner, I'll be happy to give you thirty percent," Principal Perry replied.

"Well… I'll work with it," Douglas decided, much to my surprise.

"Why don't we go discuss this in my office? I think a lot more clearly in my butt massaging chair."

Douglas stared at her. "I'm sorry; I blacked out after the word chair," he apologized. Principal Perry ignored him and led him to her office. Suddenly, a thought occurred to me.

"Wait a second." I frowned. "How come we're the only ones getting the bad end of this? Where are Adam and Bree?"

"I don't know," Leo replied, sending one of them a quick text. He got the response a second later. "We're tormenting the new kid," He read aloud. "Unbelievable! I told them he wasn't a spy!

"Is this one of those times where I'm better off not knowing?" Calla asked.

"Oh, totally,"

"Yeah," I replied.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"There he is!" Adam hissed as we walked into the cafeteria. Sorry, Davenportarium, according to the sign above the door. Really, I didn't even want to know how that happened.

"Okay, before we do anything drastic, we need proof that Alastar is a bionic spy," I warned Jaden and Adam.

"Right. Going to mission mode." Adam waved a hand over his face and became serious.

"Okay, Adam and I will interrogate him and see if he slips up. But we have to subtle so let _us_ handle this," I told him.

He nodded. "Right. Going to subtle mode." He waved his hand over his face again.

"So, Alastar," I greeted, walking over to him, "what brings you to America?"

"Well, it's a beautiful country and the people are…" Alastar trailed off and turned his head to see Jaden watching him. "What are you doing?"

"What are YOU doing?" Jaden retorted.

"Just having a little lunch. You know, recharging me batteries," Alastar replied.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Oh, so you run on batteries, do you now?" he questioned.

"I'm pretty sure that's an expression," I stated.

Jaden ignored me and glared at Alastar. "What's your game, Alastar?"

I groaned and reminded myself to teach Jaden the meaning of the word subtle.

"Maybe I should just take me chips and go," Alastar said, getting up with his tray.

"Chips huh? What chips would those be? Where are you going? Are you scared? You should be!" Jaden shouted, drawing everyone's attention to us.

"Everyone, back to your food. Nothing to see here," I told all of them.

They did as I asked, a little too used to seeing us act weird.

"Be honest, was that too subtle?" Jaden asked.

I groaned and Adam face-palmed.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Calla and I jumped out from behind the stairwell. Robo Perry was just sitting on the bench, turned off and recharging. We quickly snuck over to her.

"Okay, coast is clear, everyone's in class, and Robo Perry's charging," Calla informed us.

"Got it! Where did Douglas put her control panel?" I asked.

She hesitated. "Are you sure you want to know?" she asked.

I nodded, frowning.

"Alright then. Under her left armpit."

"You're joking," I pleaded.

She shook her head.

"Hundreds, hundreds of places to choose from, and he puts it there?"

Calla giggled slightly. "Yeah, I know. Have fun!"

I rolled my eyes and lifted Robo Perry's arm. Grimacing, I accepted the screwdriver from Calla and started to reprogram the robot.

"There we go," I said as I finished. "Instead of seeing Robo Perry patrolling the halls, the school board will see this." I lowered her arm and unplugged her. She stood up and began to dance. We all laughed and began to dance as well.

"Oh, Douglas," Calla greeted suddenly.

I stopped dancing as Douglas and Leo ran over to us.

"What did you guys do to her?" Douglas demanded.

"Tapped into her control panel and adjusted the settings. You messed with us, now it is payback time," I replied with a grin on my face.

Douglas looked horrified. "No, no. Robo Perry's original programming was for military control. If tampered, it resets to its factory default, which is search and destroy!" he explained.

"That might be a problem," I admitted.

Douglas looked both angry and terrified at the same time. "Now it's locked in and I can't stop it!" he exclaimed.

Robo Perry looked at Douglas. "Threat detected," she announced, grabbing his arms.

Douglas screamed as he was thrown across the room into the lockers.

"That's what you call a Daven-splat," Leo commented.

I nodded, then ran to help Douglas up. Meanwhile, Robo Perry started destroying the school, garbage can by garbage can.

"We've got to stop her before she destroys the whole school," Douglas hissed at us.

"I think we can divert her attention and lure her into that empty class room." I pointed at the History classroom across the hall.

Calla nodded. "Great idea. But we'll need some bait," she agreed. We all looked at Leo.

"Me? Again? Do you want me to have nightmares for life?" he demanded.

"Oh, I don't, but you need to because you're…you're…" I couldn't think of a reason other than the fact that I wanted to live.

"Fine, I'll do it. But you _all owe _me," Leo stated, pointing to Calla, Douglas, and I. Leo stepped forward. "Hey, Robo Perry, over here! Hey! Over here, buts and bolts!" he shouted.

I grinned.

"Tiny threat detected," Robo Perry stated.

"Okay, I am too big to be tiny and too tiny to be a threat," Leo complained.

Robo Perry charged at him and he ran into the classroom. She followed him. We ran to the door, but stopped when we heard the several crashes, Leo's screaming, and the occasional 'thud'.

"Aim for the bolts!" Douglas suggested.

Leo scrambled out the door on his hands and feet, Robo Perry right behind him. Douglas and I slammed the door shut and had to hold it close.

"Leo, are you okay?" Calla demanded.

He was sitting in the fetal position, shaking and rocking back and forth. "Guys, we've got to get rid of Marcus and Perry!" he said, in a horrified voice.

"Leo, are you okay?" Douglas asked once again.

"No! I am a damaged little boy."

Calla looked at me for help, then sat down beside Leo, rubbing his back as he shook. Meanwhile, Douglas and I were trying to keep Robo Perry from escaping. It took all of our strength just to keep the door closed.

"How could you three do this to me?" Douglas demanded.

"We had to! You doubled the Perry, which doubled our—my pain!" I exclaimed.

"Pain! You don't know pain!" Leo cried.

Calla shrugged helplessly, still trying to comfort him.

Robo Perry slammed against the door. "Maybe you guys are right," Douglas admitted. "From now on, I promise not to let my ego get the better of me. Which shouldn't be hard, because I am so awesome at everything."

Just then, Principal Perry, along with the school board, walked in.

"Oh great, the school board," Douglas said with fake enthusiasm.

"This demonstration will show that Mission Creek High is school of the future," Principal Perry was saying. "And there's the man that's thirty percent responsible for it, Douglas Davenport!"

"Calla!" Douglas hissed.

She nodded and took his spot against the door as Douglas got up to go greet the school board. "Principal Perry," he greeted. "Robo you is supervising a parent teacher conference," he lied.

Principal Perry nodded as Robo Perry slammed against the door once again. This time, Leo had to help us keep the door shut.

"It's not going well."

"Well, get that beautiful hunk of metal out here. I want to show her off!"

Douglas chuckled nervously. "Well, why don't we just stay out here and look at that big, beautiful hunk of…you," Douglas improvised.

Principal Perry smiled at the compliment. "Ah!" The door beneath us was ripped away so fast, I nearly fell through it. Calla, Leo and I jumped back as Robo Perry stormed out. "There she is!" Principal Perry cooed. "Come give you sissy a kissy!"

"Threat detected," the robot stated.

Principal Perry laughed. "Threat? I'm not threat. What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"Destroy. Destroy," Robo Perry chanted, walking towards Principal Perry.

"Destroy me? Oh, honey, many have tried." Principal Perry laughed. The two Perrys attacked each other.

Calla quickly pulled out her phone. "We're not getting much of an education, but where else can you see this?" she laughed. I couldn't help but chuckle. She had a point.

Xxx

"Principal Perry! Principal Perry! You have to help me!" Alaster cried as he ran towards what appeared to be a metallic version of Principal Perry. The silver principal grabbed Alastar and threw him across the room where he landed on the school board.

"Now she knows how to lift!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I see stars," Alastar muttered. "And yellow moons, and green clovers."

"Well, that settles that," Bree said, crossing her arms. "He's not bionic."

"Yep," Adam finally agreed. "But leprechaun is still on the table."

He and Bree ran over to where Calla, Leo, Douglas and I were standing.

"What's going on?" Jaden demanded.

"Robo Perry… sabotage… school board… chaos. And something I'd rather not go into," Leo briefed.

"Douglas, how are we going to stop Robo Perry?" Chase questioned.

"We don't have a choice; you're going to have to use your bionics," Douglas sighed.

"You want them to expose themselves in front of the school board?" Calla demanded, shocked that he would propose such a thing.

"Well, we have to do something!" Douglas snapped. "Robo Perry's going to destroy the entire school! And then my brother is going to kick me out of his house!"

We nodded and got ready as Robo Perry walked up to us. But before we could do anything, the robot was tackled to the ground by a screaming Principal Perry. She ripped off her robot duplicate's head and stood up, holding it high. "There can be only one!"

"Still one too many," Leo joked. We all laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so, what did you think? Bad, good, mediocre? I want to know! The rest of the episodes for the season are:**

**Spike's Got Talent**

**Mission At The Museum (Original)**

**Quarantined**

**Comatose (Original)**

**Recapturing Our First Love (Original)**

**No Going Back Pt 1**

**No Going Back Pt 2**

**Anyway, ****Spike's Got Talent ****will be up in X amount of days, so I'll see you all soon. Peace!**


	29. Spike's Got Talent

**A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Happy late Easter. I'm back with Spike's Got Talent. Nothing interesting occurs in this episode except Jaden and Owen team up to build the butter sculpture. Sadly, I'm having Jaden take over the idiotic roles of Adam. Oh well. I decided to add a date scene between Leo and one of my OCs.**

**Anyways, I would like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Yes, indeed. I can't make any promises, I'm afraid. I can tell you, I am going to go back and change part of the Season 2 trailer. I've already finished the Season 3 trailer. Mission at A Museum, I might have to skip and do some other episode. We will see, however.**

**Cap. Kayla: *Shrugs* 'Sall good, I guess. Personally, I thought it would be fun to right. I wouldn't hold your breath. The Mission at the Museum is a tough one since I want to split the episode into several different characters' viewpoints. However, I can assure you, something big will happen.**

**LeoCorp: Well, I'm glad you think that. Once you read Missin' The Mission, you might say otherwise. Yes, it is one of the few episodes. But it certainly is good. It's going to be hard with version 2, or so it seems. Yes, Marcus was really getting catfished. Thanks. Now that I think about it, you're probably right. Someone probably liked it. Well, that's quite a praise. I'll see if I can top that. Well, that's a good thing. Will do, my friend.**

**AlienGhostWizard14: Yes, the action and the Caleo is good. I've planned a bit of stuff for the later seasons and I can say that you're going to half love, half hate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. I own my OCs while Kihonne owns her OCs, most noticeably Calla and Jaden.**

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I walked into the school, looking for none other than Leo. I met up with Ocean the other day and learned that while Ocean thought Leo was cute, she didn't have her eyes on anyone. And since Ocean didn't have eyes for Leo, that meant Maddie had eyes for him. But that didn't necessarily mean Chase wasn't in love with either of them.

"Hey, Calla!"

I turned to see Chase coming towards me, visibly upset by something. He was holding a yearbook in his hands. "Morning. Is that the new yearbook?" I asked, looking at the pages. I didn't know they were coming out today.

"Last years edited version!" Chase grumbled, still upset. "Guess who was the only one in the entire school who didn't get a most likely to? Me, that's who!"

I rolled my eyes. "Chase, you can't have been the only one…"

He flipped through the pages and started reading some out loud, "Maddie Richards, most likely to play in the WNBA; Ocean Richards, most likely to become a Broadway star; Adam Davenport, most likely to bring home to your parents; Bree Davenport, most likely to become an Olympian sprinter; Leo Dooley, most likely to save a person's life, most likely to say hi to someone, and mostly likely to win a _dance _competition! He got three most likely awards **(1)**! Unbelievable! Almost forgot, Jaden Parker, most likely to get struck by lightning."

I bit back a laugh. "I stand corrected," I admitted. "And since when is 'most likely to get struck by lightning' a category?"

"Since this year, I think," Chase replied.

I nodded, and then looked back at the book. "What did I get?" I asked curiously.

He sighed and read mine out loud. "Calla Parker, most likely to change the world," he read.

I grinned. "Okay, that one I like!" I beamed.

Chase gave me a look. "That just proves it. Even with the school speaker incident, I'm _completely_ invisible at this school," he mumbled.

I shook my head. "Chase, you're not invisible," I told him.

He gave me a look, then showed me the yearbook. "Really, then what's this?" He showed me a section of the book. Every grade at the school had a couple of pages to themselves to show the students faces and names, and it was no different with our grade. Chase was pointing at the spot where his picture should be, right between Bree and Leo. Instead of a photo, it had a question mark. The name underneath read Chip Davenport. "Chip Davenport!" Chase exclaimed. "I'm a misnamed question mark!"

"Chase, get over it already." Bree walked up to us, Jaden, Owen, and Leo following. "It was a simple mistake; just get them to fix it."

"That's not the point!" he snapped.

I patted his shoulder gently. "Chase, calm down," I told him just as Principal Perry walked up to us.

"Listen up, snot buckets!" she declared, holding a large piece of paper in her hands. "Don't forget to sign up for the annual Mission Creek High talent show. The show is tomorrow. Auditions are after school today and will be judged by moi. Chances are that if I don't like you, you won't get through and I don't like any of you, so good luck!"

On that pleasant note, she pinned the sign-up sheet on the wall nearby. "Talent shows are wrong!" Owen cried.

"Finally! Someone who gets it!" Jaden cried. In excitement, Jaden high-fived Owen.

"Stick a paintbrush in it, emosabes!" Perry stated before she walked off.

Bree headed over to her boyfriend and Jaden followed her. This left me, Chase and Leo alone. Leo was smirking. "This talent show is the perfect opportunity for me to build my fan base."

"Leo, you already _have_ a fan base," Chase pointed out.

"Did I say my fan base? I meant _your _fan base. Don't worry; in less than 24 hours, the entire school is going to know who you are, and that's a promise."

Chase grinned, pleased with that.

I sent a questioning look at Leo who made a cutting gesture. I took that as the end of the conversation for now. "So, Leo, what are you going to be doing?" I asked.

"I got a magic kit and I've been practicing specifically for the competition," Leo explained.

Chase looked at him. "A magic kit?" he repeated. "Isn't that kind of lame?"

Leo looked at him like he was crazy. "There is nothing lame about buying something off the internet to make friends." He stepped away from us, heading over to talk to Caroline Davis and Shelly Evans. "Hello, ladies, would you like to see a card trick?"

They both nodded and Leo pulled out a pack of cards. He pulled one card from the deck without looking at it, and showed it to the pair. "This is your card," he announced before slipping it back into the deck. He began to shuffle the deck before looking at Shelly with a frown on his face. "What's that in your hair?" Leaning forward, Leo pulled a card out of her hair. "Bam!" he exclaimed, earning grins from both girls. He spun around and shoved the card in Chase's face. "See? Magic."

"You know what my problem is? All my talents are bionic, and I can't reveal them at school. It's not fair."

"Aw, bionic people problems," Leo teased lightly.

Wanting to prove a point, Chase tried the same thing, and failed epically. I sighed. "Chase, that was pathetic. I'm sorry. You'd be doing yourself a favor by reading learning magic from Leo."

Chase glared at me. "The only reason you suggested that is because you're in love with Leo." Suddenly, the bell rang. "History class awaits. Bye!" Chase called, leaving Leo and I alone in that awkward situation.

Leo looked as if he wanted to say something, but refrained from doing so. Finally, he said, "Well, I'll see you during dinner. I mean lunch. I mean—you know what I mean. That is, if you're watching my tryout."

"Sure, why not?" I stated, heading to my own class.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Talent show tryouts were a disaster. The number of kids with strange and weird talents was a large one, but very few of them made it past the first cuts. In many cases, this was a good thing. I mean one kid tried to gurgle the alphabet. Who does that?

Finally, it was Leo's turn to get on stage. He jumped onto the stage with a grin, carrying three metal hoops in his hands. Leo nodded and smiled at the crowd. "Three solid metal rings." He showed them to the crowd, holding them apart to show that they were not even touching. He clanged the rings together, then dropped two of them to reveal that they were now interlocked. "Locked solid, right?" he asked. He blew on the rings and they disappeared in a fiery blast.

Everyone clapped for him. Even Perry seemed impressed. "Wow! That wasn't awful!" she exclaimed. "All right, you're in!" she decided, hitting the bell on her desk.

"For my next trick, I'll leave while I'm ahead," Leo decided.

Leo ran off stage, heading towards the back where Calla was. She gave me a thumbs up as I climbed on stage, clearly trying to be supportive.

"What's your talent?" Perry questioned. "Other than having my Middle-school haircut."

"I am the smartest man to ever live," I began.

Groans could be heard from the crowd and even Calla face palmed at that. Still, I would not be deterred. My bionic brain was my greatest gift and I was going to use it.

"Break out your online dictionaries people. I can spell any word."

"Yeah, I got one for you! Snooze-fest!" Perry called.

Suddenly, people began to boo and throw pieces of crumpled up homework at me. Calla had her face ducked, trying to avoid being noticed and recognized as my friend. I felt my face go red with embarrassment as I tried to fix this mess.

"Next!" Perry announced.

I hastened to make her change her mind. "No, wait! I have another talent!" I told her. Panicking, I said the first thing that came to mind. "I can do magic!"

"Oh no he can't!" Calla stated.

I smirked. Watch and learn, Calla. Watch and learn. Taking a deep breath, I raised my hands and used my telekinesis to make the pieces of paper float into the air. Most of the crowd gasped in amazement, not to my surprise. Smirking with newfound confidence, I made the paper balls circle me once, then shot them out at the crowd. They bounced off everyone who'd attacked me, not one of them touching Leo or Calla.

"That was amazing!" Perry declared. "Dooley, you're out. Little Dutch Boy, you're in."

"Yes!" I grinned, pleased with myself.

Leo walked up to me. "Great job, Chase," he told me. "Really impressive! Good luck failing later tonight!"

Leo calmly walked out of the cafeteria. Confused, I climbed off stage and headed over to Calla. "You just had to go with magic, didn't you?" she sighed, her tone lacking judgment.

I shrugged helplessly. "I panicked. What else was I supposed to do?" I demanded.

She sighed again. "I'm staying out of this," she decided. "Like Leo said, I hope you fail!"

She shook her head at me before walking away, heading in the same direction as Leo.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"I have to do something to protest Perry's talent show," Owen stated. Three hours later Owen was still upset about the talent show. I don't know why Jaden was here, but I'm hoping it was to see me. "Something that will take her and the entire establishment down!"

"Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?" I asked. After all, it was only a talent show.

"Too seriously? Bree, this is serious," Jaden informed me. "And I've got an idea."

"So do I," Owen and I replied.

We looked at each other, grinned, then said our ideas out loud. "Storm the school!" "Build a sculpture!"

Jaden and I stared at Owen for a moment, confused. Then I decided it was better to be the loser in this situation. Jaden did as well. "Of course, a sculpture. We are so in sync," I exclaimed.

"A sculpture will symbolize how authority suffocates creative expression," Owen decided. "We can put it right in front of the entrance to the school where everyone can see it."

"Count me in," Jaden commented.

I gave said player a look. "You forgot to finish your sculpture for art class, didn't you?" I guessed.

He gave me a guilty grin. "I haven't even started," he admitted as he got up to eat a sandwich. "But that's not the point."

"Sure it isn't," I replied, laughing softly to myself.

Jaden either didn't notice or ignored me.

"The question is what do we make it out of?" Owen asked himself.

"Ice?" I suggested.

"No." Owen shook his head.

"Clay?" Jaden asked.

"Too obvious."

"Plaster?" I guessed.

"Really?" Owen looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Butter?" We looked to Jaden who was at the kitchen counter, a piece of toast in his hands.

Owen stared at him, getting to his feet. "What did you say?" he asked, stunned.

"Butter. Everything's better with butter," Jaden replied. "Most things, anyways."

"Butter is the perfect substance." Owen grinned. "Butter is fluid like creativity, but when you judge creativity, you beat it, and churn it, until it becomes butter, clogging the arteries of expression!"

"Okay," Jaden stated, not getting the comparison at all.

"Jaden, do you want to help me make a sculpture out of butter?" Owen asked.

Jaden stared at Owen with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. For a few seconds, Jaden said nothing. Finally, "I have been waiting for someone to ask me that my whole life," he replied, chasing after Owen as they left to go get the butter.

I stared after them as they ran. "Wait, I thought we were going to…" The door slammed shut behind them. "…do something together," I finished. Annoyed and frustrated, I slumped back onto the couch, not entirely enjoying the way things were going right now.

* * *

**Maddie's POV**

I could hardly believe that after three months of spending time with Leo, I was going to go out with him. About five other girls had asked before me, but Leo told me he didn't know the girls as much as he knew me. To my surprise, Calla never asked Leo out. She certainly had her chances. After all, they seemed to hang out every day since Calla's back injury. Perhaps Leo didn't like Calla like that.

My sister, Ocean, found Leo cute, but knew of my crush on Leo, so she never intervened. Ocean and Calla talked to each other yesterday and Ocean told me that Chase was in love with either me or her. Unfortunately for him, I wasn't interested. I was, however, interested in Leo.

"Are you ready, sis?" Ocean asked, inspecting me one last time before Leo arrived. I could only hope I was not too dressed up.

"Yeah, as ready as I'll ever be," I confessed, not looking my sister in the eye as I pulled the strap of my dress up. "I can hardly believe it!" I confessed.

"So how did you convince Dad to let you go on this date?"

"He was actually fine with it. Then again, he probably learned about Leo's heroics."

The doorbell rang and I knew it had to be Leo. He seemed to be early. Smiling at my sister, I opened the door and butterflies fluttered my stomach. Son-of-a-biscuit-eater, he was attractive! I had been looking forward to going out with Leo for weeks, and on that day, I was nervous. Crud.

"Well, at least I'm not over-dressed," I commented. Seriously, Maddie! That's the best greeting you can come up with?

Before I could apologize, Leo smiled. "Don't worry. You look great," he stated. He threw his hand across my shoulder and led me to the car. I smiled as he opened the door for me and I crawled inside.

"Sup, Mads," a male voice greeted.

I looked up front to see an adult figure in a suit at the wheel. Besides him was…

"Tasha?" I asked, stunned.

"Actually, that's Taylor," Leo corrected as he took a seat next to me. "She just happens to look like Tasha."

I nodded. The resemblance was uncanny.

"I almost forgot. Taylor, this is my date, Maddie; Maddie, this is Douglas' girlfriend, Taylor," Leo introduced.

"Nice to meet you," I greeted politely.

"You too. I'm sure you'll enjoy yourself," Taylor commented.

I nodded. I'm sure I would.

**XXxxx**

"She actually did that to you?" I asked aghast.

"I know. I told them I'd have nightmares for weeks if I did that. They wouldn't listen." Leo shook his head in disappointment. "So now I'm scarred for life."

"I can imagine. So Ocean told me Chase might be in love with me or her."

"Correct. Unfortunately, I gathered neither of you have feelings for him. Based on what he told me, the only other person I can think of would be Bree, but that sounds impossible."

"It's possible, but not likely. I wish I one of us could help, but we can't. Did you ask him yet?"

"No, but I probably should," Leo commented. "Do you want to head to a movie after this?"

"I can't think of anything I want to watch there, so I'm good. So what's your status with Calla?"

"Close friends," Leo responded immediately. "She has feelings for me, plain obvious ones I might add, but I'm not too sure if I feel the same way. I don't see her like that just yet. Why do you ask?"

I fiddled with my fingers nervously while I debated about whether or not to come clean and tell Leo about my feelings. Eventually, I chose the truth. "Leo, I sorta kind of like you and—"

"Hold up," Leo interrupted. "Sort of kind of?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, I _like _you and I want to be your girlfriend, but if you have feelings for Calla-"

"I get it," Leo interrupted, holding up his hand. "You're worried that I might develop feelings for Calla while down the road. Right now, that's not going to happen. I don't know what will happen down the road, but right now, if you can want to give it a go, then we can."

"Great," I found myself saying. "So we can try then."

Leo nodded. "I think a relationship with you might be what I need."

I smiled so big that I'm surprised my face didn't pop. Yes! Here we go.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"Bree!" Owen exclaimed, grabbing my arm.

I laughed at his excitement. "Hello to you, too. Are we going to do something together now?" I asked hopefully.

Unfortunately, Owen shook his head as he led me upstairs. "Not yet. Jaden and I are so in sync," he announced. "I want to show you what we created together."

I was pulled into the living room, where a giant mass was hidden by a thin blanket. Jaden ripped off the blanket to reveal a bust of Principal Perry, completely made out of butter.

"Ta-da!" Adam announced as both boys grinned at me, waiting for my approval.

"I love it," I lied. "Just question. Why Perry?"

"She represents everything that's wrong with society," Jaden replied.

I bobbed my head, agreeing with him on that one.

Owen looked at Jaden. "Hey, do you know what she needs?"

"Big, honking glasses?" Jaden guessed, much to Owen's pleasure.

"You get me," he decided.

I stared at my boyfriend as he and Jaden ran to go make some glasses for butter Perry. Crossing my arms, I'd finally had enough. "That's it!" I decided. I looked at the fridge where Eddy's monitor was. "Eddy, crank up the heat. Full blast."

He appeared, clearly having heard my request. "But if I do, that'll melt the butter sculpture and that would be…AWESOME!" he exclaimed, doing as I asked.

I smiled proudly to myself, glancing at the sculpture before heading down into the lab.

* * *

**Calla's POV**

So Leo needed me to bring a video recorder. I had no idea what it was for, but I brought one anyways. "Hey, Leo," I greeted as my crush walked over to me.

He nodded and me, his hands in his pockets. He was smirking.

"All right, what are you planning, and what does this video recorder have to do with it?"

"You'll see," Leo replied with a smile. "I take it you've heard the news."

My smile turned into a frown. "That you and Maddie are involved in a relationship? No, I haven't."

Suddenly, Perry climbed on stage. "Next up we have the Amazing Chase! The only magician who's magic wand is bigger than he is."

The crowd clapped as Chase walked on stage, wearing a top hat and a cape. I laughed lightly to myself. It was cute how he got so into stuff like this.

"Thank you, thank you, ladies and gentlemen!" He called, carrying a wooden chair onto the stage with him. "For my first trick, I will move that chair…with my mind."

"Oh no he's not," I heard Leo say.

I turned to see him pulling something out of his pocket. The bionic disrupter, to be exact. "Leo, don't!" I exclaimed, but it was too late.

Leo pressed the button, aiming the invention at Chase. Chase had his hands held out, obviously trying to lift the chair telekinetically, but nothing was happening.

I glared at Leo, snatching the disruptor away from him. "You stole this from my desk!" I accused.

He shrugged. "Hey, I did say I would get him famous, didn't I?" he pointed out.

I wasn't amused. Meanwhile, the crowd was booing Chase very loudly. I glanced at him, noticing how panicked and nervous he was getting. "You just had to humiliate him in public, didn't you?"

"Yes. Yes I did," Leo replied with a smirk.

We watched as everyone made fun of Chase. Part of me wanted to tell everyone to shut up, but I knew that it would make things worse. Meanwhile, said bionic boy looked ready to flee the stage, gripping his hat tightly while he tried to think of something.

Then something in the air shifted and Chase no longer look so nervous or panicky. He ripped off his hat and cape in a fury, glaring at the crowd. **"HEY!"**

I froze, recognizing Spike's voice. **"You want to see me move that chair with my head?!"** Spike demanded.

Leo pointed up on stage with a smile. "See where I'm going with this?" he questioned.

Spike raised the chair above him and slammed it down on his head with a roar, breaking the chair with ease. The shattered pieces fell to the floor while he glowered at everyone around him.

Meanwhile, the crowd all thought it was part of the show. They were clapping and cheering for Spike, much to his pleasure. He began growling and showing off his muscles (or the imaginary ones he believed he had) to the crowd. After a few minutes of this, Perry stepped on stage.

"Well, there's a fine line between entertaining and disturbing and I think we've crossed it," she decided. "So, let's take a brief intermission."

The crowd dispersed, leaving me and Leo alone with Spike.

"You going to handle this?" I asked.

Leo shook his head. I rolled his eyes, grabbed Spike gently by the arm, and led him off stage. "Hey, Spike," I greeted nervously. "Do you think you can chill out and let weak, little Chase come back before Perry-"

**"I don't want to chill out!"** Spike growled. **"I want to rip out someone's spine and use it as a pogo stick!"**

I thought back to all the times Spike had come out in the past. "Or, we could picture a nice, tranquil forest…" I gulped as Spike stared at me. "…filled with nice, leaping gazelles…"

Luckily, Leo came to my rescue. "While you have a nice cup of tea," Leo finished as he ripped a cup of tea away from an old lady and handed it to Spike.

Spike took it from Leo, bit down on it hard, then spit out the broken shards and handed it back. **"Tasty!"** he growled. Spike started towards us, but stopped suddenly. He blinked, confused.

"Calla, Leo, what just happened?" Chase demanded in the same confused and tone he always had after Spike showed up.

I turned to Leo, making it clear that he would have to explain this one.

"I… disabled your telekinesis, but only because you said you wanted to be popular. It'll all be over soon, unless you want us to suffer, whichever you please."

Chase frowned at Leo and looked at me. "Any ideas?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Afraid not. It has something to do with your Commando App, I think."

Chase nodded, then looked at Leo, hurt. "Leo, you made me nervous and triggered my commando app! You turned me into Spike!" he accused.

Leo smirked. "Yeah, well now you're back to good old nerdy Chase, so let this be a lesson. No one. Steals. From. The Magic Man," Leo growled, getting right in Chase's face.

I stepped back, knowing what was going to happen. Teasing Chase right after Spike goes away isn't a good idea because Spike is very liable to come back.

Just as I suspected, Spike glared back at Leo. **"What did you say to me, fruit fly?"** He stepped close, growling in the shorter boy's ear.

Leo looked as if Christmas had come early this year. "Spike's back. Yes!"

**XXxx**

Well, Spike was in a bad mood. And I don't mean normal bad mood Spike. I mean he was in a worse mood than I'd ever seen him. Which was bad. Really, really bad.

"Leo, do something!" I pleaded. "Chase's reputation is going to be shot!"

"That's the entire point."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. Taking a deep breath so as not to crush the disruptor, I pointed the disrupter at Spike and pressed the button. To my genuine surprise, nothing happened. Well, Spike's anger doubled, but aside from that, nothing.

**"Ah!"** Spike roared, stealing a baton away from one of the girls. With a single motion, he bent the baton in half and handed it back to her. **"Twirl that, princess."**

"Jerk," the girl muttered, walking away as Spike spun to face his next opponent. It was one of the school's best students, Kevin. And Kevin's talent was karate.

Unfortunately for Kevin, Spike knew karate better. He ripped Kevin's bo staff out of his hands and flung it away so hard that it ended up sticking out of the wall Had Leo not ducked, Leo would have had a pretty bad concussion. Then Spike quickly beat the crap out of Kevin and threw him away like he was a rag doll.

As Spike destroyed the water fountain nearby and started to drink the water that sprayed out of it, I felt like crawling in a hole for Chase's sake. People were staring at this point, but there was nothing we could do to save Chase's rep.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I sighed, staring down at my phone. Owen still wasn't returning any of my calls or texts. I looked at Adam, who was wiping pancakes through the puddle of melted butter. "Owen's still mad at me! How am I going to make this up to him?" I asked, hoping he would have an answer.

"The damage is done, Bree. So unless you have twenty-eight pounds of delicious popcorn to soak up his butter art, you're screwed."

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

Adam's eyes widened. "You do?" He replied, stunned.

I shook my head. "No, I mean what if we build Jaden a new protest statue?" I said.

Adam frowned. "How?" He asked.

I didn't answer, instead speeding away to the nearest store. I was back in my living room mere seconds later, a giant bag of popcorn kernels in each arm. "With twenty-eight pounds of popcorn," I declared.

Adam nodded, grinning. "Sweet!"

Suddenly, a thought occurred to me. "But how are we going to pop it all before the Talent Show ends?" I asked.

Adam's grin grew. "I got this," he said before activating his heat vision. He turned it on the popcorn bag to my right, burning a hole through it and popping the popcorn.

I nodded. "That'll work."

**Xxx**

"This better be important," Owen sighed, walking up to me. "I was in the middle of trying to doodle my pain away." Owen then held up a paper with a sad, frowny face.

"Owen, I know you're mad at me, but hopefully this gigantic waste of popcorn makes it up to you." I ripped the blanket off of the new sculpture to reveal a bust of Principal Perry made of popcorn. It was complete with two eyes and glasses. Or, was complete. Adam was licking her head right now, taking off some of the popcorn. "Adam!" I snapped, trying to get him off of it. "Stop licking Principal Perry!"

"I can't help it! She's salty," he argued.

I turned back to Owen, who was staring at the new sculpture in amazement. "I'm really sorry I melted your butter sculpture."

"Bree…" Owen shook his head, staring at me, "I was pretty upset, but this…this gesture is making my heart melt like…"

"Butter?" Adam suggested.

We glared at him. "No!" We both snapped.

Suddenly, Chase ran in, growling and carrying part of a broken basketball backboard. He quickly pinned two boys against a locker, growling in their faces. Leo followed behind with Calla's video camera.

"Has Leo lost his mind or something?" I asked, confused as Calla ran over to me.

"You could say that," Calla panted, having chased Spike around the gym multiple times. "Apparently, he thinks ruining Chase's rep is going to get him noticed."

I shrugged "Well, he's not wrong," I informed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Perry walked into the room. She froze upon seeing her popcorn lookalike. "Who is responsible for this?" she demanded.

Owen looked at me, then at Perry. "I am," Owen lied.

"I love it!" Perry cried. "Talent Show is over. We have a winner."

"NO!" Owen exclaimed. Suddenly, we heard a ferocious growl. There was only one person that could be. Spike.

"Spike, no!" I called, but it was too late. Spike sucker-punched the sculpture and it burst apart, sending popcorn flying everywhere.

"How dare you!" Perry screamed, glowering at Spike who was making snow angels in the popcorn. "How dare you destroy the Mona Lisa that was my popcorn bust?!"

While most kids would have wet themselves at the sound of rage in her voice, Spike was unaffected. Sauntering up to her as if he owned the school, Spike spit out a Twizzler and, while cleaning popcorn off of the principal's suit, growled, **"What are you going to do about it, Shoulder Pads?"**

"Ooh," we all murmured.

Perry narrowed her eyes at him. "Easy Butch. Your mouth is writing a check that you can't cash in," she warned.

**"Oh yeah?"** Spike sounded amused. **"Santa called. He wants to know if you'll be making toys this year."**

"Why bother making a dolly when I have my own right here?" Perry retorted.

By this point, Calla had walked up to us, eating popcorn out of their hands as they enjoyed the show.

**"That's a funny joke. Where'd you get it from? Your cat's litter box?"** Spike questioned.

"Nobody talks about my cats!" Perry shouted.

Spike just opened his arms, clearly challenging her.

"You're going down! Back when I was in the Kiwanis Wrestling League, they called me La Rosa Bonita!"

Spike just growled in response.

"And watch out! Because I have thorns!" Perry pulled on a red and yellow wrestling mask. Okay, things just got serious.

**"All right kitty-cat, read to tango?"** Spike questioned.

"Must…protect…my students," Perry huffed. "Prepare to be subdued!"

They grabbed each other's shoulders, trying to force the other one to the ground. They stumbled a bit before Perry flipped Spike onto his back. I glanced to my left to see that Leo was already video-taping the entire thing. Meanwhile, several others were pulling out their phones as well.

"Send me a copy, would you?" I requested.

"It'll be on YouTube," Leo responded, not taking his eyes off the scene. "No doubt five to ten _million_ hits by tomorrow night."

Spike got back to his feet, this time flipping Perry onto the ground. Perry wasn't down for long though. Spike ran at her, only for her to grab him from behind and throw him at the nearest wall. He grabbed the stair railing, stopping the impact from happening, but was clearly a little shaken. Spike ran at her again, only to be tripped. He face planted on the ground with a groan. After jumping to his feet, he charged at her again.

This continued for a few minutes until Perry had finally had enough. She lifted him off his feet, slammed him onto the ground, then climbed on top of the lobby bench. Spike stood up after a moment, shaking his head with a confused expression on his face.

"Come on. Come on, come on," Perry mumbled, getting the entire student body to cheer.

"Leo?" Chase called hesitantly, staring up at Perry.

Before any of us could give him any type of warning, Perry shouted "VIVA LA PERRY!" and jumped on top of him, landing on him as they hit the ground.

"Ooh!" Everyone groaned sympathetically. That had to hurt. Perry slammed Chase into the ground a couple of times before lying on top of him, exhausted.

"Why am I being smothered by a female Mexican wrestler in a pantsuit?" he demanded.

Leo handed the video camera to Calla. "You'll see later when it's uploaded on YouTube," he assured him, tossing a bit of popcorn in his mouth. He held the rest out to him. "You want some?"

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I groaned as even more kids walked by us, mimicking Perry and Spike's fight. I was never going to live this down for as long as I lived.

"Well, Chase, you finally got what you wanted. You're no longer invisible," Leo commented, unable to stop grinning. "You'll forever be known as the kid who got pinned by Principal Perry."

"Thank you, Leo." Now can we just drop the whole thing?

"Pinned like a butterfly on a science teacher's wall," he continued, smiling.

"Gotcha, Leo," I said through gritted teeth.

"You know, your video is almost at two million hits! Your reputation's been forever ruined, but you're famous! You and the floor will walk down the aisle soon."

"What on earth are you talking about?" I questioned.

"You know how you always end up on the floor when Adam throws you around? Keep it up and you'll be walking down the aisle with a floor! Ahahahaha ahahaha ahahahaha!"

I slammed my fists down on the table, mimicking Spike's roar with perfection. Leo ran off with a scream, leaving his sandwich on the table. "That little trick is going to come in handy," I decided, grabbing his lunch.

* * *

**A/N: I'm cruel, aren't I? Having Leo and Maddie in a relationship for the remainder of the season while Calla looks on in annoyance… ah, the life of an author trying to make his way in the world. Well, hopefully soon to be author, that is. Anyways, this next original episode, if I can, will include NONE of Kihonne's characters, so when I do the disclaimer next time, I won't be having her part in the disclaimer. I promise you it will still be a good chapter. Also, I edited the trailer for season 2 a bit. Leave a review of any kind! I will take 'This is the best!' or something like, 'You call yourself a writer? This romance is utter *beep*! Do us all a favor and write for Twilight! Maybe real readers will appreciate this *beep*!' or 'None of Kihonne's characters? Well, this isn't worth the read.'**

**(1): That's physically impossible, but hey. It's fanfiction. Deal with it.**

**Yeah, you can leave that and I'll get back to you. Anyways, enjoy my hiatus of however long I'm not doing this. Peace!**


	30. Mission At The Museum

**A/N:** Well, this was probably the hardest original episode I have ever had to write. Not only all the different viewpoints, but also all the description in regards to the museum. It took quite a while to figure out what type of museum I was dealing with, who got trapped with who, and describing 'stuff'. Then came the rereading. Alas, it is done.

If it weren't for the internet, I'd probably still be texting this to myself. Luckily, there is an internet. Well, about eighty words later, I'd like to start the chapter. Therefore, I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**AlienGhostKid: Thanks.**

**Leo Corp: That guess was actually a good one, but sadly, it's not Krane. Thanks. Like I mentioned before, it seems so wrong, but so right! Thank you. 'Sall good, I suppose. I do the same sometimes, especially with Kihonne's long 12,000 word chapters. Why thank you! Well, by Perry, I meant Robo Perry. Sorry if I didn't make that clear. As to why, well, it has to do with robots and abuse. Jaden doesn't know about the bionics yet. Yup. **

**AllAmericanSlurp: Well, I was surprised how eager I was to write this. Must be why I finished so early.**

**Note: Okay, I lied. I need Officer Parker for self-explanatory reasons. And the Army. That's it, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. The TV series belong to their respective owners. I own my OCs while Kihonne owns Officer Parker.**

**Warning: BRING TISSUES! This is the first of some number of chapters in terms of chaos. HIGH T or low M. Death and injury to innocent civilians. Curse words. Also, I am by no means a psychopath for what happens. This is just a definition of hell, inspired by an author's ridiculously long story.**

* * *

Sometimes, I remember it as if it was unfolding in front of me this very minute, all of it; event by surreal event. And sometimes it seemed as if it happened a long, long time ago, maybe in another lifetime. But the focal point, no matter how much I think about it, is my trip to the National Art Museum. I still don't know if that trip is the best thing that ever happened to me or the worst thing that ever happened.

* * *

It all started on a day that should have been a really awful day. Heaven forbid, Douglas was driving us to a museum! His girlfriend, Taylor, had always been into art and offered to pay for a get-together and food. I know Adam well enough to know he was going to run Douglas's girlfriend broke. I didn't want to go, but I'm glad I did. Well, I'm not glad, but like I said, I wasn't sure if that trip is the best thing that ever happened to me or the worst thing that ever happened.

"We're here!" Douglas announced, pulling me out of my deep train of thought. "Chase, has Leo called yet?"

Rolling my eyes in boredom, I checked Douglas' phone. No new messages. I looked up to Douglas and shook my head. Leo and Bree both got rides to the museum, Bree with Owen and Leo with Maddie and Ocean. Adam, Marcus, and I rode with Douglas and Tasha. Mr. Davenport was at a conference regarding weaponry for NASA, so he could not make it.

Opening the car door, I spotted who I assumed to be Taylor. This was the first time I ever saw Taylor, and I was surprised that, apart from her longer hair, she looked exactly like Tasha! I looked to Tasha when Douglas went to kiss Taylor and said, "Are you two lost twins or something?"

"No. I already asked," Tasha responded. "Let's head inside."

Tasha grabbed my arm and led me up the steps. Throwing a glance over my shoulder, I saw that Douglas and Taylor were too in love to notice. Marcus looked bored already, and Adam was waving at me. I shrugged and followed Tasha up the steps.

Somehow, the security didn't pick up our bionic chips. What on earth?

"Hey, Chase, how did we get in so easily?" Adam asked as he walked through security without the metal detector beeping.

I shrugged, not having the answer to that question. Douglas must have done something with our chip, but what?

"I'm sure Leo will _love_ it," Taylor commented.

"Hey, um, Douglas, how did we get through?" Adam asked.

"That's a story for a later time," Douglas admitted, pointing up to the security cameras.

Both Adam and I nodded and headed further into the museum. At that point, I received a text from Leo. He had just arrived. Douglas only nodded when I showed him the message.

Adam suddenly gasped. "It's… beautiful!" he whispered, tears filling his eyes as he looked at all the paintings.

"Yeah, beautifully boring!" Marcus piped up, coming up from behind us.

"You've got that right!" I said, fist-bumping Marcus.

Douglas scowled, but did not say anything. He probably thought the art was boring as well.

"Dougy, you never told me Adam liked art!" Taylor exclaimed. Not waiting to answer, Taylor grabbed Adam's arm and led him to the first gallery in sight.

"I did not know Adam liked art," Douglas confessed. "Who would have known," he mumbled. Walking past me, Douglas talked with Tasha, leaving Marcus and I alone. That is, until Leo, Maddie, and Ocean appeared right behind us.

Figuring Leo would offer some fun to a previous dull morning, I said, "Would you mind being our tour guides, ladies and gentlemen?" I bowed for emphasis.

Maddie chuckled. "Sure. Ocean, care to give them gentlemen a tour?" Maddie asked, curtseying to show she was playing along in this conversation.

"Consider it shalt," Ocean stated. "Right this way."

I could see Leo whispering to his girlfriend, but I ignored their chatter as Marcus and I followed Ocean over to where Adam and Taylor were talking about Renaissance artists.

"You may recognize some famous artists here, including Picasso, Van Gogh, Da Vinci, Monet, and some others. One of the most famous paintings is Starry Night by Van Gogh **(1)**," Ocean explained.

"She sure is a narrator," Marcus mumbled.

"Tell me about it," I whispered. While it was obvious that Ocean didn't want to do this, her acting skills were off the charts.

"Okay then, onto some more recent art work…" Ocean commented, moving past Adam and Taylor.

The orange paint shined like a white light towards me, and the paint seemed to brush its color into my mind. The painted sun looked friendly and inviting, and for a moment I envisioned it smiling in my direction. Now _that _was art!

"A beautiful picture of a sunrise, isn't it?" Ocean asked, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Very inviting," I commented, my face turning into a touch of red upon being caught staring at art. "What does that picture remind you off?" I asked, trying to change the turn of conversation.

Ocean studied it for about ten seconds before saying, "It reminds me of an old friend waving goodbye to you."

I nodded. I could see that. The sun would be the face and the clouds would be the hands. I looked at Ocean and I smiled. "You come up with the best answers, you know that?"

Ocean sent me a questioning look. Suddenly, I realized what I said.

"I mean 'nice answer!'" I corrected.

"Thanks," Ocean said unsure. "I'll be right back. I need to talk to my sister."

"Okay. I'll see you soon," I stated, watching as Ocean headed over to where her sister was at.

"Someone's in love," a voice behind me announced.

I knew the speaker was Marcus, but I was so surprised at his voice that I jumped. "Trying to give me a heart attack? And what do you mean?" I asked, turning around to face the android-turned-bionic.

"You're in love with Ocean," Marcus stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What? No I'm not. Where did you get such an aloof surmise?"

"Well, one, you blushed when she talked to you, and two, you told her she had the best answers you ever heard of," Marcus pointed out, using his fingers to list each point.

"One, I blushed because I got caught staring at art, and two… quite frankly, I don't know why I said that," I admitted. "The point is: I'm not in love with Ocean."

"That's denial talking. Well, I guess when Leo told me you were in love, you actually were. Congrats!"

"I'm not in love with Ocean!" I reiterated.

"Okay then. I'll stop," Marcus promised before walking ahead of me, his tone making it abundantly clear that he would bring it up again.

I shook my head and waited until Ocean came back. When Ocean came back, we both pretended that nothing had happened. Ocean went back to playing tour guide while I zoned her out. Finally, Leo and Maddie caught up to us.

"Douglas wants to head to the cafeteria for lunch," Leo stated. "We cool with that?"

"Yeah, we'll meet you there," I stated.

Marcus headed to the cafeteria with Leo while Ocean and I walked to the cafeteria. I feel Marcus left with Leo on purpose so I could spend time with Ocean. The two of us were silent; the atmosphere reeked of awkwardness.

"Chase—"

"Ocean," I said right at the same time that Ocean said my name. "Sorry. You first."

"Look, I'm flattered that you like me and all, but I'm just not interested."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Wait, what do _you _mean? You don't have feelings for me?" Ocean asked, clearly confused. "I thought-"

"I don't have feelings for you or Maddie. I lo—_like_ someone else," I responded.

"Oh." Ocean chuckled nervously and twirled her hair in her finger. "Awkward! So who _do_ you love?"

"Someone who will never love me back and am forbidden from dating," I responded, quickly walking ahead of Ocean and wanting more than anything to forget the conversation ever happened. Unfortunately…

"Chase, wait," Ocean commanded. She grabbed my hand before I could enter the cafeteria.

I slowly turned around and came face to face into every girl's secret weapon: sad-filled eyes. I bit down on my lip, internally debating how to approach such a challenging mission of this caliber. Finally, I sighed. "I'm not coming out of this unscathed, am I?"

"Nope. Now why is dating her forbidden?" Ocean asked, apparently willing to find out who I loved.

I hesitated. Forbidden wasn't _exactly _the right word for it now that I think about it. A better word would probably—no, definitely—be unethical. "It's not forbidden, but moreso unethical."

"Wait," Ocean ordered, holding up a hand.

On the inside, I was hitting myself. It was abundantly clear that Ocean knew who I was talking about. And once she found out, would Ocean tell Leo? More than anything else, I could not afford to have Leo find out that I was possibly in love with my sister.

"You're in love with Bree," Ocean breathed. "Oh my gosh!"

"I think I am." I placed my hands on Ocean's shoulders and stared her right in the eyes. "Ocean, Leo _cannot _find out about this, do you understand? I will give you _anything _you want. Just don't tell Leo. Or Maddie for that matter," I added.

Ocean looked down at the floor, unsure of what to say. Finally, she looked up and said, "But they deserve to know something like that! Besides, it doesn't even sound as if you're sure about how you feel for her."

"You're right. I don't know how I feel about her, but I feel as if everything she does influences my life. I don't know why, but I'm constantly jealous of people looking at her romantically. She deserves someone who is selfless person, who can show her what it means to be love, someone who gets the respect and kindness that she so deserves."

"Yeah, you are _definitely_ in love with her. You know what, I won't tell, but you have to promise me one thing," Ocean demanded, jabbing a finger into my chest.

"Name it," I responded immediately.

"When you are sure that you _are _indeed in love, you tell everyone. She might be embarrassed, but trust me, knowing Bree," Ocean stopped and looked around before she whispered, "She's worth it!"

Without thinking, I threw my arms around the stem of her back and held my head against her beating heart. I immediately let go seconds later, knowing that if I continued, I would only get looks and more insinuations from Leo and Marcus claiming that I was in love with Ocean.

I held the cafeteria door open for Ocean before I followed her in. I could tell that everyone was giving me looks, Leo and Maddie in particular, but I did my best to ignore them. After all, their assumption was incorrect. Sure they might have seen the hug, but they would probably never receive the full story behind it.

Surprisingly, Adam didn't run Taylor broke. His meal consisted of two drinks and a twelve dollar sandwich **(2)**. Why did pricing have to be so expensive? My meal was about ten dollars. For a salad and a drink. Again, why did pricing have to be so expensive? Needless to say, I concentrated on my meal more than anything else. Surprisingly, we hadn't run into Bree yet.

"Hey, Leo, where's Bree?" Douglas asked.

"With Owen doing who cares what," Leo responded, taking an Adam-sized bite into his sandwich.

"I second that," I remarked sourly.

Douglas looked to Tasha and shrugged before he returned to his meal.

A while later, my family and the Richard's family went back to looking at art. Joy! I _really _needed some action. Based on what would soon happen, I was going to have to eat those words right out of my mouth.

An hour into discussion, I noticed Adam wasn't with us. "Hey, where's Adam?" I asked.

No one had the answer just yet. Suddenly, Marcus spotted Adam on the lower floor, talking to a female tour guide.

"He's flirting with the tour guide. I'll go get him," Marcus offered, starting for the elevator.

Maddie and Leo have kept looking at me since we left the cafeteria and it was bugging me. Needing some time alone, I hastily said, "I've got to use the can. I'll catch up with you in a bit!"

"I need to go as well. I'll go with Chase," Ocean stated.

"Okay," Tasha said. "You know where we'll be."

Ocean and I headed to the restroom together. As we approached the cans, I asked, "Were you needing a break from them too?"

"Yeah, and I need to go anyways," Ocean admitted.

I nodded and used the toilet. While I was washing my hands, I heard the last sound in the world I wanted to hear: the sound of a gunshot.

* * *

**Adam's POV (If you don't have tissues at this time, GET THEM!)**

I was presently flirting with a tour guide when Marcus arrived right next to me. I stopped flirting and stared at Marcus. When I realized why he was here, I said, "Oh. Give me a second." I turned to the tour guide. "It was nice talking to you," I stated.

"You too," she said.

Turning on my heel, I followed Marcus to the elevator when…

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

"Whoa, what the hell was that?" I asked, looking around.

Marcus looked around, examining the scene with cautious curiosity. All of sudden, we heard screams coming towards us. We turned to our left and watched as a large group of people ran into the scene as fast as they could, screaming. Marcus and I watched in horror as more people came running past us, some of them actually limping or clutching parts of their body.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on?" I asked as a man stopped next to me to catch his breath.

"You kids need to _leave_! They're shooting anyone and everyone! You-"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

The security retaliated by firing their own gunshots. Unfortunately for us, the fighting was getting closer to us by the minute. The screams became louder as more people came running in.

"MATEY, MATEY! WE NEED BACKUP! I REPEAT! WE NEED-!" The officer stopped midsentence as a gun sounded and he collapsed to the ground, his lifeless eyes staring up towards the sky.

I vaguely heard some laughing mixed in the chaotic mix of sounds, and I knew that I needed to move or I was gonna die. Taking a deep breath, I ran towards god knows where. All I cared about was finding a place to hide.

"Adam, look!" Marcus cried.

I looked to where Marcus pointing. There was a couple and their children who trying to escape. The children, who had to be no older than seven were struggling to carry the injured father. Meanwhile, the wife wasn't moving. She seemed to be of an Islamic descent, as evident by the tunic she wore.

On instinct, I ran over to the kid, not worrying about if I got shot or not. "Follow me," I stated, picking up the wife bridal style and hurrying somewhere.

"In there," Marcus stated, supporting the injured man in his arms.

I nodded and threw open the door to see several other people in there. Some were horrified, and several children were crying. I immediately noticed a tour guide and approached her.

"Bring her back there," she instructed.

I nodded and headed near the back of the room. Several injured people already lay on the ground. Gunshots were everywhere; in people's arms, people's legs, people's spines, there was even a gunshot in a person's—er—behind. Wow.

I looked around, only to see that a woman I never knew was next to me. The only thing we could do at the moment was hide. We must have been in hiding for ten, maybe fifteen minutes when we heard a gunshot rip open the door.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

"You four check the back," one voice ordered.

"I'm on it," replied another voice.

I heard footsteps approach. A girl right beside me gasped, but I slapped my hand over her mouth. Putting on a brave face, I looked over my shoulder to see a gunman approaching our direction. The scary thing about him was his calm demeanor and his smile as he advanced. My blood boiled and I found myself drawn to anger. Did he really think of this as some kind of game?

As soon as the guy turned the corner, I was going to knock the living **** out of him. He wouldn't know what hit him! Quickly gesturing for the girl to be quiet, I stood up and patiently waited. This moment needed to be just right. Otherwise, others would find their partner missing and head over.

"Nothing yet," the man commented. Turning the corner, I stood up and sucker punched the guy in the stomach. Once he was on the floor, I sent him out of his misery with a _brutal _punch to the jaw.

"Someone's over there!" another voice shouted. Pretty soon, gun shots were being fired. I barely had time to toss the gun to one of the child medics when a bullet whisked by me and shattered into the wall.

"S***!" the gunman cried.

"Hey, assholes!" I roared, stepping out of my hiding spot and facing a triad of guns being pointed right at me.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Adam Davenport," the gunman replied, his ice blue eyes narrowed at me.

Hold up. The gunman knows my name? How could that be? I don't even know him! Oh well.

"Come to play hero?"

"If you knew me, then you would know the answer to that question," I responded cooly, not intimidated at all, despite the fact that I could possibly be killed. But I was bionic, so hey.

"Um, can you excuse us for a second?" a familiar voice said. Marcus stepped out from his hiding place and approached me.

"Well, you probably won't last more than two more minutes, so sure," one of the gunmen said.

"Thanks." Marcus approached me and in a barely audible voice, he whispered, "What the **ck do you think you're doing? You do know Douglas took out your chips, don't you?"

"He did?" I asked, stunned. Well, that did explain how we got past security. Suddenly, my calm demeanor faltered and I realized how utterly horrified I know was. Without my bionics, I was just a normal human. I could die. Holy flipping son-of-a-biscuit-eater! "Well, that changes everything," I mumbled.

Fear suddenly overwhelmed me. There was a possibility that I would die and honestly, I wasn't ready for that. My muscles were locked solid, and all I could do was stare right in the face of death.

"So long, Adam," the gunman said as he fired his gun.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Maddie and I were alone. Douglas and Tasha were well ahead of us, Adam and Marcus were off somewhere, and Chase was using the restroom with Ocean. According to Marcus, Adam was flirting with someone. Really, Adam, really?

"You know, I never thought we'd end up dating, but somehow we did," Maddie admitted.

My face blushed: her voice sounded _so _charming. I could tell she meant every word she said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass-" Maddie started.

"No, it's fi-"

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

Everyone let out short yelps of surprise or looked around curiously.

"What was that?" Maddie asked as I heard some distant screaming.

Just then...

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

In a split-second, everyone ran, while the tour guide spoke into the radio comm set. I didn't know what was happening at the time, but when I turned my head, I saw some people fall, while others yelled out in pain and started limping. We were being shot at!

"Don't look back, Maddie!" I yelled, continuing to pull her as we ran. People were screaming and running all over the place now; it became confusing as to which direction was safe and which direction was not.

**"DIE, SUCKERS!"**

_BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

I felt something whiz past my ear, and the person in front of us, a girl no older than ten, let out a single yell and then collapsed to the ground. My eyes widened; blood oozed out from the girl's back...

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG!_

Three people tried to help the girl up, only to fall themselves from the gunshots.

Just then, something cut through my shoulder like a knife. The pain shot up my brain in split-seconds and it was nothing I've ever felt before. I've seen many people get shot in movies. On the screen, it looks awesome and painless. Now I know how it feels to get shot. Holy effin hell, it hurt! It felt like I was on fire!

It hurt _so much_, yet, I didn't scream. I continued to run, and when I took cover, I glanced at my shoulder. Blood was oozing down from the hole-like wound.

"$%it! Maddie, do you have a-?" I stopped when I turned and saw that my girlfriend wasn't with me. "Come on!"

""You four check the back," one voice ordered.

"I'm on it," replied another voice.

I heard footsteps approach. I dared not breathe, lest I be discovered. The footsteps stopped right over me. Sweat dripped from my forehead. This was it. I closed my eyes, ready to be shot.

"Area clear. Move forward," replied what I assumed was the leader.

I felt the gunmen leave. After a few minutes, I opened my eyes and saw that I was safe. Still conscientious, I looked both ways before fleeing. I could only hope that Maddie and the others were out. I was so shocked that I didn't notice myself run right into someone.

"I am _so _sorry, Leo?" Bree asked.

"Bree?" I asked.

"Thank goodness you're alive! Help me carry Owen."

I looked at Owen. There were three gunshot wounds, two on his back and one on his leg. His head was bleeding too. Trying not to throw up my lunch, I shoved the nausea to the back of my mind as I grabbed his legs and the two of us carried Owen away from the shooting.

The moment we turned the corner, I nearly dropped Owen's legs in shock. Bodies were littered _all_ over the floor.

"Come on!" Bree cried, apparently not disturbed by the scene.

The two of us continued to carry an unconscious Owen down the walkway. I could still hear distant gunfire...

While looking for a hiding place, I tragically saw Danielle's body lying there. Though I never liked her, I still felt sorry for her. She shouldn't have to die like that.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG!_

"Oh, crap!" Bree cried, starting to lose her cool. "What do we do?!"

"Over there!" I called, spotting an amphitheater directly in front of us.

We carried Owen's body into the amphitheater. Inside, we saw several people hiding underneath chairs that did little to conceal themselves. Since there was nowhere else we could hide, Bree and I took dove behind a row of chairs with a couple.

"Oh Heavens, what happened to him?" asked the woman, pointing at Owen's unconscious form.

"He got shot," Bree replied, "trying to protect me."

"This might help," the woman's husband said, pulling out a handkerchief and placing it on Owen's head wound while Bree helped stabilize the back wounds. As for me, I put my hand over Owen's leg wound, just as we heard someone striding into the theater.

I instinctively knew it was one of the shooters. He was walking. No one walks in a situation like this.

My instincts were proven when I heard a gunshot and part of a chair exploded in a cloud of white fluff. "I KNOW YOU'RE HIDING THERE! WE'RE GONNA KILL YOU ALL! GUYS, SITTING DUCKS IN HERE!"

Three more sets of footsteps came in, and then...

Large, long, loud bursts of machine-gun fire assaulted my eardrums viciously. Numerous bullets ripped past the row of chairs covering us. By some miracle, none of us got hit. I saw a set of boots walk past our row of seats. Then...

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG!_

"**YAHOO**!" a voice screamed. All was quiet, then…

_BANG BANG BANG!_

I heard a shotgun reload before another shot was fired. I heard someone take a deep breath. Looking to my side, I could see Bree was shaking uncontrollably. Feeling concerned, I threw my arms across her waist and sniffed her hair, ignoring the pain in my shoulder. This seemed to help calm her down as her body went limp in mine.

_BANG BANG!_

Bree jumped involuntarily, but calmed down once she felt my grip on her. Meanwhile, I tried to ignore the look the couple was giving me.

"Look, there's a guy all alone under this row!" a shooter called. "A row we didn't blast!"

A voice I didn't recognize cried, "Please don't! I'll do anything; just don't _kill_ me, man!"

"Look at that loser," a second shooter said.

"...Meh, let's spare the guy," a familiar sounding shooter said. "He's too pathetic to kill." Silence, then... "You know, on second thought..."

_BANG!_

I couldn't take this massacre anymore. This was too much. I closed my eyes and squeezed Bree's hand, my only lifeline from making it out of this nightmare.

"What do you know?!" a fourth shooter cried. "The guy wasn't alone after all!"

There was silence.

"Got any last words?" the first shooter asked. No response. "Nothing?" No response.

"Bah, how boring," the third shooter said before...

_BANG BANG BANG BANG!_

"Let's get out of here," said the fourth shooter. "This is boring."

"Yeah, let's go," the second shooter replied.

I opened my eyes as four sets of boots exited the theater, then I heard a strange noise, and...

My world went black.

* * *

**_Douglas's POV_**

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

I continued to hold onto Tasha's hand as we ran from the sounds of the gunfire. Tasha was my brother's wife, and I would _never _let her die! Besides, I had grown rather fond of Leo. Tasha had to live, if only for my own sanity. That, and my girlfriend, Taylor.

Several people were running with us, a small portion of them screaming. I dared not look back. I assumed that in the chaos, everyone ran in different directions. Hopefully none of those were in the line of fire.

**_BOOM!_**

A pane of glass in front of us suddenly shattered, knocking all of us backward. We stood up quickly the moment a man dressed in all-black clothing approached. He looked exactly like a SWAT agent, except for the gun. I then saw the word imprinted on the front of his vest: 'HAVOC'. We all turned around and ran.

Large, loud bursts of machine-gun fire were all that occupied my eardrums. It felt as if they could explode from the loud, explosion-like noise. I felt Tasha's hand clench tighter around mine as we ran for safety.

Suddenly, I tripped over a dead body. When I looked up, I saw the gunman named 'HAVOC' pointing his weapon at me. I could also see several other people lying on the floor. The sight of innocent people, just lying there, motionless, was terrifying. If I didn't snap out of this, then I'd end up just like them. But I couldn't move. I couldn't let go of Tasha's hand. I didn't want to leave her.

I braced myself for death. The shooter pulled the trigger.

The gun was empty. As the gunman went to get more ammunition, I felt a hand enclose itself around my unoccupied hand. I looked back to see that it was Maddie. I thought she was with Leo.

"COME ON!" she screamed.

I didn't need to be told twice. The three of us sprinted away, running as fast as we could. After going to church with Taylor and Leo, I learned about honor and self-sacrifice. I wanted to protect the injured; I just wanted to run back to them, help them, but it was already too late for that. To go back would be to commit suicide. Praying that they were all right, I continued running with Maddie. We kept running and running and running...

And we literally ran into someone.

"Oh my gosh, we're so sorry!" exclaimed Maddie. "AAAHHH!"

It turns out we ran into a gunman named: 'THE HUNTER'.

"**RUN!**" I screeched. There was no need to yell it out twice: the two of us started running again.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

The bullets shredded through the paintings directly behind us, none of them finding us. The gunman named 'THE HUNTER' was coming. Accompanying him was another gunman. This gunman didn't have a name on him. I looked back and saw that Maddie and Tashsa were gone. I was all alone.

I made a run for it, just as the gunfire erupted again behind me. I started to cry hysterically as I ran. I didn't want to die! I never came here with the intention of getting shot! All I wanted to do was have loads of fun with my girlfriend! Why the hell was this _happening_?

I let out a scream as I made a right, then a left, then another right, then another left. Soon, I was snaking around the museum, trying to look for an exit, but to no avail. Bodies were everywhere. All I saw were just bodies, bodies, and more bodies.

My world became dizzy. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't find a way out of this hell! Feeling a burning sensation in my mouth, I threw up and fell to the ground. The gunfire was coming closer. I knew this was the end...

"Douglas!" I saw Tasha poke her head out from around a corner. "Under here, quick!"

I slid to safety, just as four gunmen came in. The new shooter had 'GOD' –more like Satan- written on his vest. Was this a game to those guys?

"Man, I've lost track of how much I killed!" 'The Hunter' exclaimed.

"The cops are going to flooding this place soon," warned 'Havoc'. "I hear the helicopters, so they're bringing in the Army as well."

"Shall we end it with a bang?"

"Not just yet," replied 'Satan'. "Let's give the cops a warm welcome first. _Then_ it's time to go out in style."

"What should we do?" 'Havoc' asked.

"We split up. You two go to the back and greet them. The two of us are gonna go meet the police up front."

"We'll see you on the other side, then?"

"Yeah," replied 'The Hunter'. "See ya on the other side."

"YEE-HAW! LET'S LIGHT THIS DUMP!"

The other side? My face paled in realization. _This_ was their endgame. This was just a group of psychopaths having 'fun'. They were planning on blowing up the museum and committing suicide! Why did I disable Adam, Bree, and Chase's bionics today? Never again, Douglas. Never again! Maddie, Tasha, and I watched as two gunmen walked off in one direction and 'God' and 'Hunter' walked off in another.

When it was clear, the two of us cautiously came out from our hiding spot.

* * *

We spent the remaining time hiding. The gunman, the one named 'GOD' ironically, walked back to our area, but he never opened fire. Instead, he turned around and walked away. But other than that, the shooters never came back. The gunfire and the explosions were continuing, though. It was hell, or so we thought. Little did I know that hell was just around the corner.

* * *

**_Chase's POV_**

"He's flirting with the tour guide. I'll go get him," Marcus offered, starting for the elevator.

Maddie and Leo have kept looking at me since we left the cafeteria and it was bugging me. Needing some time alone, I hastily said, "I've got to use the can. I'll catch up with you in a bit!"

"I need to go as well. I'll go with Chase," Ocean stated.

"Okay," Tasha said. "You know where we'll be."

Ocean and I headed to the restroom together. As we approached the cans, I asked, "Were you needing a break from them too?"

"Yeah, and I need to go anyways," Ocean admitted.

I nodded and used the toilet. While I was washing my hands, I heard the last sound in the world I wanted to hear: the sound of a gunshot. Or gunshots rather.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

The moment I heard those sounds, I dashed out of the bathroom and found Ocean looking for me. Grabbing her hand in mine, the two of us ran to the safest place. At first, I thought this was someone's attempt at a prank, but terrorism is no prank.

**"DIE, SUCKERS!"**

_BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

By some miracle, I was never hit. But I saw people beside me getting hit. I I could see the bursts of red coming out of peoples' backs just before they hit the floor. Then I finally turned my back and ran. We were all running as those guns continued to fire off.

**_KA-BOOM!_**

A bomb in front of us suddenly exploded, just like something you'd see in an action movie. Everyone was thrown back, including me. Then, one of the shooters walked into the scene, directly in front of us. I could see the word on his vest: 'HAVOC'. He pointed his gun at us.

"SHIT!" I cried as everyone stood up and tried to run.

More shots followed. As soon as I got up, I instantly felt something hit my leg, and then another thing hit my ribs. I cried out in pain, stumbling around and trying to gain my balance. I was dizzy and couldn't walk straight. It was pain, all over. My sight was becoming blurry, then not blurry, then blurry again...what was happening? Where were my bionics? Douglas must have disabled them before we arrived.

As I closed my eyes, I heard an odd, somewhat funny clicking noise. What the...?

"Stay with me, Chase!" Ocean screamed.

I opened my eyes with difficulty and squinted at Ocean. As my head lulled, I felt myself being picked up.

"Don't fall asleep just yet. We're almost out of there!" Ocean cried.

Looking up, I saw that Ocean was cradling me in her arms and running. She seemed to be struggling, but wasn't saying anything. That must not be easy. I was trying to close my eyes and sleep when water was splashed on my face. Every part of my body hurt. I noticed a bloody tourniquet was wrapped around my leg, and I looked down to see that the tourniquet was one of Ocean's clothing.

"Thanks," I said, grimacing as I felt a pain near my chest. Turning over, I saw that a teenager was applying pressure to the wound. Ripping off a part of his shirt, he applied pressure to another area.

"No problem. How are you doing?" he said.

I tried talking to him, but stopped when I felt my breathing become shallow. The pain in my chest was slowly disappearing, and I knew that if I didn't get to a hospital, I was going to die.

"Are you cold? Hot?" the teenager asked.

"Hot," I mumbled.

The teenager felt my forehead before he let out a curse and turned to Ocean, whose face was starting to fade. "Help me take off his shirt," he ordered.

A terrified Ocean nodded and the two of them took off my shirt, revealing my exposed chest, and started to cool me off. Even without my bionics, I knew I was going into shock from the loss of blood.

"Hang in there, Chase. You're going to make it," Taylor cried, taking over for the teenager. "I'm not going to let you die," she stated calmly.

That was the last I heard before gunshots started up again and then suddenly stopped.

"Let's see how the others are doing," one of the gunman commented.

"Wait," a gunman ordered. "I'll join you three in a sec. There's something I got to take care of first. Leave me that bomb though."

My eyes widened. Shit! Suddenly, an explosion sounded. There was no more noise. No more smell.

* * *

**Ocean's POV**

"Wait," a gunman ordered. "I'll join you three in a sec. There's something I got to take care of first. Leave me that bomb though."

My eyes widened. This madman wasn't done? What more did he aim to accomplish? Shit! Suddenly, an explosion sounded. Somehow, the explosion didn't knock me out. However, it seemed to knock out Chase, and with the injuries he already sustained, it wasn't looking good for him.

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" the gunman questioned as he loaded his shotgun to fire.

I jerked my head up, gasping. The gun was pointed right at Chase! Instinctively, I held him. The shooter scared me; his villainous blue eyes seemed to give Satan a run for his money. The eyes were cold and calculating. I shivered involuntarily as the gunman held the shotgun at Chase. I saw the word 'GOD' – more like Satan—written on his vest. I broke out in a sweat.

"Hey, I don't want any trouble," I said, trying my best to stay calm. If fear is what the shooter's looking for, then I didn't wanna give it to him.

"Too bad," the shooter replied eerily calm. "You've just got it. Although, he's already as good as gone. Why not…her?" he questioned, pointing his gun at a surprised Taylor.

_BANG BANG BANG BANG! BANG BANG BANG!_

Taylor was dead as soon as the first shot fired, a bullet right through her forehead. To shoot someone who was already done was pure evil. To watch someone die like that made my blood run cold.

"That was uncalled for!" I shouted.

I gulped as the gunman turned his gun on me, but I maintained my ground steadily. I didn't flinch, I didn't whimper, I didn't even blink. I just looked straight into the shotgun.

"Gonna shoot me?" I asked daringly. I knew I was pushing it, but killing Taylor had gone too far!

The shooter lowered his shotgun a bit. "So, you wanna die, eh?" he asked.

I could sense the sinister grin of inhumane sadism forming on his face. "No," I replied, "but if this is the end for me, then I'd die being brave. You're going to die a coward!"

He aimed the firearm at me again. "And what makes you think that?"

"You're shooting people, huh? That's what cowards do." I puffed my chest out indignantly and faced the gunman square in the eye. If he wanted fear, he wasn't getting any. "Shoot me. Shoot me, like the coward you are!"

The both of us stood there. Time seemed to stand still around us. I started to have seconds thoughts about being an ass to the gunman. But I stood firmly on the ground.

"You're right," the man stated finally, his voice way too calm for the situation. "Take Chase and leave. My madness is done."

I just stood there like some idiot as gunman headed to the exit and then suddenly stopped. Turning a head over his shoulder, 'GOD' as he so called himself, said, "The world needs more people like you. I'll see you again shortly, Ocean."

With that puzzling, yet ominous statement out of the way, I grabbed Chase by the arms while someone grabbed Chase by the legs and we headed to the exit, me wondering how on earth that madman knew me. He probably heard of me from sports. He said he would be seeing me shortly. What was that supposed to mean? I shoved that thought to the back of my mind as I exited the museum. A line of civilians were being escorted out of the museum by the police. Officer Parker urged me into the line, and an unconscious Chase and I ventured out of the museum. After some Army agents searched us and sent those injured to the hospital, we all scattered into the crowd of survivors. I sighed in relief when I recognized Maddie was one of them. I ran into her arms and started crying, thanking God that she was all right.

"I lost Leo. The gunmen were firing and I got separated. Thank god you're okay! Where's Chase?" Maddie asked, tears in her eyes as well.

"He was taken to the hospital," I replied solemnly. "It's not looking good for him."

Maddie nodded and we searched the crowd for Leo. I couldn't recognize my parents. But I instantly recognized Bree, Adam, his parents Tasha and Donald Davenport, and (to my horror) Douglas.

Adam spotted me and waved at me desperately. "MADDIE, OCEAN!" he called. "OVER HERE!"

We ran to them, just as they noticed the red that stained my clothes. That red was Chase's blood. Douglas was shaking terribly.

"Ocean? Do you know what happened to the others?" asked Adam.

My eyes began to water. The pressure of horror was mounting. I might as well explode like a bomb. Bad analogy, considering that a bomb was what had taken Chase out in the first place. What color there was left in Adam's face drained away like water down a drain. "Who got shot? Is Chase okay? What about Leo? Is he okay?"

I didn't wanna tell him that I saw Taylor, or Chase, or anyone else for that matter, getting shot. But then again, I really didn't have to tell him. He would find out anyway, once he reached the hospital that is.

Suddenly, Adam seized my shirt and started shaking me roughly. "TELL ME, OCEAN! DID ANYONE GET **SHOT**?" Adam demanded as his parents pulled him away from me.

"Chase; it's not looking good for him," I finally replied.

Douglas approached me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Ocean?" she asked. "Is Taylor okay?"

I looked up at Douglas, the father of one of the greatest human beings in the entire world. How was I supposed to tell him, of all the people, that he won't be seeing Taylor alive _ever again_? But I really didn't have to. Because he looked into my eyes and he knew.

"No...no..." I heard Douglas whisper. I looked up and watched as he then fell on his knees and screamed with anguish, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"I'm so sorry," I finally replied.

Douglas shook it off as if it was nothing, but I could tell it was to him. For crying out loud, he lost his girlfriend! I've never lost anyone, but I certainly would feel the same way as him.

"What about Leo?" Tasha asked.

"I had to use CPR to save his life," Bree responded glumly. "A bomb went off and he blacked out." Bree bit down on her lip, and I could tell she was thinking about Leo. "I almost lost him!" With that last statement, Bree threw her arms around Adam and sobbed.

"Is he going to be okay?" my sister asked, biting down on her lip.

Bree didn't even look up. She nodded slightly before bereaving into Adam's arms. I knew how Bree felt. Well, my sister did since I was the one that nearly died, but I knew it was too emotional for someone like her to handle.

"Okay, that should be everyone," Officer Parker commented. "Those gunmen committed suicide. Mr. Douglas Davenport, may I have a word with you?"

A shaken up Douglas wiped his eyes before following Officer Parker. Suddenly, a car pulled up and my parents stepped out. Maddie and I looked at each other and both ran into our dad's arms, glad this chaos was over. Little did I know that hell was just around the corner.

* * *

**A/N:** I probably could have ended this earlier and added a little bit more action to the ending by showing the gunmen's suicides, but this is emotional enough as it is. I wasn't sure whether or not I wanted to add the aftermath, but I'm going to add that next chapter. Mostly because it's going to take a bit of time to describe everyone's thoughts and how they deal with that. I'd rather do that next chapter. Since this is my second longest chapter, I think, it's time to say so long.

Next episode is Quarantined, which takes place in late October to the surprise of some of the readers. You will probably still need the tissues since I plan on going into the aftermath before starting the actual chapter. Quarantined will be a long chapter as well.

**1)** Van Gogh made roughly 900 paintings in his ten year career, and that was one of many paintings Van Gogh never sold.

**2)** That price may seem like a lot, but it's not. I visited DC once and a sandwich was close to ten bucks. Crazy, is it not?

All right. Jaden will need some Aloe Vera after this chapter, so Kihonne, keep some ready. Peace!


	31. Quarantined

**A/N: *Author walks out in suit and smiling* Hey guys, what's happening? I'm back again, this time with Quarantined. I know you guys are curious as to how I'm going to incorporate what happened last episode into this one. As I said at the end of last chapter, I'm going into the aftermath of the tragedy. Then comes the chapter. Before we get to the chapter, let's answer some reviews:**

**Cap. Kayla: Wow. It's not often that I get a review like that, but given the original episode, yes, chaos. This might be something I have to get used to, as you're not going to like some of the endings I have planned.**

**AllAmericanSlurp: Wow. No, that's all right. If you didn't need the tissues, that might be considered a good thing. I would, however, keep a **_**baseball bat**_** handy for the ending of No Going Back Part 2. Of course, I haven't written it yet, but making cliffhangers is my specialty. And Daphrose's specialty, and yours, and a whole bunch of others.**

**AlienGhostWizard14: While that is a good assumption, no. I'm going to regret saying this, but the only considered 'bionic' would be 'God'. Or 'Satan' if you want to call him.**

**LeoCorp: Yes, it was one of the darkest chapters, but wait until you see what I have planned for season 3! Like season 2, I'm going to be adding a trailer. *Cracks fingers* Well, I'd best get to work putting together a better one. Hopefully the No Going Back parts will triumph. Thanks for that remark. Sadly, there won't be any more episodes with that much fire power. Thank you! I do what I can. I was thinking about, but I decided on a different person, one who is related to Leo. But you will see soon. Nope. It was 'God'. Or 'Satan' if you want to call him. As for Owen, I decided not to kill him off just yet. That's a big reason why I did it. Hey, Leo does what he can for the one he loves. I'm not going to lie, that was a rather foolish thought on your part. Chase will be fine. Yes, Douglas has had it tough. My reason for killing off Taylor was mostly because I didn't have a need for her anymore. Also, I felt as if I should give Douglas a new love interest. I'm not sure who I want to set him up with yet. It was either going to be her or Chase. Originally, it was supposed to be Chase, but I'm glad I made it Ocean. She deserves a medal for sure! I will divulge that information late in season 3. Yes, that was probably your longest review.**

**RandomWaffle5055: Well, that's a new name on me. Feel free to look at my other original episodes or chapters in general if you'd like. I need them both for the chapter, so that should help satisfy your curiosity. Douglas's point of view was probably the hardest for me to write with all the emotions I wanted to have him have, but I'm glad it's over. As the reader, you're entitled to think that.**

**Guest: Indeed it has. So has an additional pairing, but it won't be occurring at all.**

**Anyway, this is a big chapter for him, so I'm going to let Jaden do the disclaimer this time. Take it away! *Walks off stage***

**Jaden: Humanusscriptor does not own lab rats. He just owns his OCs. Calla, Faith, Caleb, and I belong to Kihonne. The location of Seaford and Milton Krupnick belong to Kickin' It.**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

It's been less than a week since the unfathomable horror occurred at the National Art Museum. A part of me feels broken every time I wake up. Chase hasn't been in his capsule since the accident. My poor baby brother almost died and I wouldn't have been there to stop it. The family is a wreck; the only one keeping his mind off this was Marcus. If it weren't for him, I wouldn't be eating. In fact, Marcus has been doing all the cooking.

It's been raining for the past four days. I suppose that is the Earth's way of grieving over the shooting. Of the eight gunmen, all of them committed suicide. The only body never found was that of 'God'. Hopefully, he was in his own place in hell.

I stopped by the hospital every other day to see Chase. Honestly though, I hate the hospital. It's all white and depressing! Like my sister, I am into things with bright colors and anything funny. I know Chase likes hospitals because he's into dull and boring colors. Jessica and I have Skyped a lot lately. She helps take my mind off the chaos that is happening. It's all I can do to calm myself.

I never really knew Taylor very well, except for the fact that she was Douglas' girlfriend. Now that she's dead, along with Danielle, there is a massive hole in my heart, a hole filled with emptiness and darkness. As the oldest sibling, why did I have to be so strong? It just wasn't fair at times. I wanted to scream at the world and tell it to leave me alone, but it won't. And so far, I haven't an answer as to why.

As I stepped out of my capsule that morning, I let out a heavy sigh, reminding myself that I had to stay strong for my family; they needed me. But I needed Jessica; otherwise, I couldn't stay strong for my family. I needed to see her. Today. Unfortunately, the only way to reach her today was to take the high-speed helicopter, something that Mr. Davenport would probably never allow. Still, I had to see Jessica, so I had to try.

I stepped out of my capsule and headed upstairs. Marcus was by the oven.

"Hey, Adam. What do you want for breakfast?" Marcus asked, turning around and facing me.

"I'll just get some cereal," I mumbled. As I grabbed the cereal box and reached to grab a bowl, I didn't feel at all hungry. For some reason, I felt empty, and I think it had to do with Jessica. I needed to see her. Now.

Looking at Marcus, I sighed. I knew there was next to no chance to do this, but I needed out and away from what seemed to be a never-ending nightmare. Putting away the bowl, I said, "Actually, I'm not hungry."

"Adam, you need to eat. You haven't been feeling well," Marcus stated. "Your attitude is bugging me."

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" I grabbed Marcus by the shoulders and shook him. "I've _got _to see Jessica!"

Marcus studied me carefully before saying, "All right. I'll help you."

"Really?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes. You are _seriously _mopey and it's bugging me! I will distract Mr. Davenport and Douglas; you sneak the helicopter and go see Jessica."

"Thanks!"

I went to hug Marcus, but Marcus held up his hand. "Not happening."

I shrugged and followed Marcus down into the lab, excited with the opportunity to see Jessica again.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

It's been four days. Four days since I last gave Leo mouth to mouth. And it's been four days that I haven't been able to get Leo out of my head. Every time I look around the house, I see Leo. He's either eating in the kitchen, working on homework, or he is down here in the lab. Of course, I know his physical presence isn't.

I don't want to admit it, but I think I am beginning to feel something far beyond a simple friendship. I can't explain it. Well, I can, but I refuse to believe that that is the case. I didn't want to admit this to y'all, but I wanted to feel Leo holding me in his arms – I felt safe; none of my other previous guy friends that I hang out with made me feel that way. And his breath as he sniffed my hair, it was refreshing. While it was awkward, it was cute. I wanted to have that happen again. Oh sh-! Did I have feelings for Leo?

Recalling the dream I had last night, I gasped. Oh no. I _was _in love with Leo! And I liked that I was! Somewhere down the road, I had fallen in love with Leo!

My heart constricted into a knot when I realized I couldn't tell my family about this. They would question my sanity and perhaps kick me out of the house if I ever did end up with Leo. Then I realized that that would never happen since Leo and Calla have a noticeable thing for each other. According to the school, the hottest couple trending was Leo and Calla, and they weren't even in a relationship! Leo and Maddie were in a relationship, but Lella—I've also heard Caleo, but I think you generally put the guys' name first—seemed to be trending. But then, why did I want Leo all to myself? He knows me just as well, if not even better than Adam and Chase!

Perhaps _that's _why I liked Leo. Or loved. All I knew that no matter how I was feeling, Leo knew how to handle that; he could read past my façade. My siblings struggled to do that sometimes. A burning epiphany ripped through my body, and I knew that the key out of this nightmarish world was to visit him, and to discuss my feelings for him. He needed to know.

Quickly changing into a better set of clothes, I exited my capsule. Douglas was still working on modifying the lab, so half the lab was cluttered with tools. I wonder when the lab would be finished. Hopefully soon. It's been near impossible to train.

Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Adam Davenport sneaking around. Suspicious, I followed him to the high-speed helicopter. Where was he going? "Hey, Adam. What are you doing?" I greeted.

One hand on the door, Adam turned around. "Hey, Bree. I'm off to see Jessica. Can I drop you off anywhere?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. The hospital," I stated, hopping on board with Adam. "I need to pay a visit to a certain someone."

Adam nodded, clearly thinking that certain someone was Owen. While I did plan on seeing him, the certain someone was _Leo._

**XXXXxxx**

"Thanks for the lift, Adam," I called, waving goodbye to my brother before I jumped out of the helicopter and onto the roof.

Adam merely nodded before I scaled down the hospital walls and walked into the hospital. I expected the people who saw my entrance to say something, but they didn't comment.

"I'm here to see Owen Denaci," I stated, walking over to the hospital receptionist area.

"I'm sorry, but his parents checked him out late last night," the receptionist admitted.

"In that case, I'd like to visit Leo Dooley."

"Your relation?" the woman questioned.

"I'm his step-sister, ma'am," I answered politely.

"He's in room 119."

I thanked the lady and walked down the hall. The closer to Leo's room, the more nervous I became. It was when I had my hand on the doorknob that I realized I wasn't ready to tell him my feelings. But I had to, if only for my own sanity. I pushed my fears and uncertainties to the back of my mind before I threw open the door and entered Leo's room.

"Five more minutes, Mom," Leo mumbled as he shifted in his hospital bed.

As I approached Leo, I spotted several cards, flowers, and candies next to Leo's bed. He sure was popular. I looked at his phone, which lay on quite a large stack of cards, and gasped when I saw that he had over 1900 messages (1).

"Shocking, isn't it?" Leo announced, scaring me slightly. "There's at least three text messages from everyone at Mission Creek High. Some of them are from Seaford as well."

"How did you get to be the most popular guy at school?"

"I wish I knew." Leo pushed himself up. "If those are just text messages, I don't even _want _to know about voicemails."

"I think it's time to get a new phone," I stated bluntly. That was when I noticed the layer of bandage rolls on his chest. "I'm getting it taken off later today. Mr. Davenport said he would come by and sign for an early release. So how's life at home?"

"Chaos! Marcus is the only person doing anything lately."

"Explain," Leo stated.

Leo listened as I launched into full detail about everything that had occurred in the last four days, leaving out the part about realizing my feelings for him. I wasn't quite ready to tell him. I just didn't want to lose him.

Needing an excuse to leave, I said, "It was nice talking to you. I'm going to go see Chase."

Leo looked at me as if he knew I was just using that as an excuse to leave, but chose not to question it. "Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" I called, exiting Leo's room. When I exited, I ran into one of the last people I expected to see: Calla's cousin, Faith. "Hey, Faith. What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Bree. I heard about the shooting; I thought I'd stop by and possibly talk to Chase," Faith responded. "There's a lot I want to tell him. I take it you've just seen Leo."

I nodded warmly. "He's awake. The only thing that we need to be concerned about is his ribs. I was headed to see Chase. You want to come?"

"Sure!"

Faith followed me into Chase's room and sat down in a chair. Wires stuck out of Chase's nose and I grew worried when I saw what appeared to be a respirator covering his mouth.

Before I could turn away, Faith reached over and held Chase's hand loosely in her own. Tears slipped down her face as she stared at my brother. "Please, tell me you're going to be okay," Faith whispered.

I gasped as Chase gripped Faith's hand and rasped, "I'm going to be okay."

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Ubiquitous darkness. That is all I saw when I regained consciousness after awakening from the bomb. There was no smell, no noise, no feeling, no nothing. It was if as if nothing existed. I had a suspicion I was trapped in my own conscience, light-years away from the realm of civilization.

"Hello?" I called, a bit apprehensive when I only received an echo. "Anybody home?"

Again, all I got was an echo. I knew there was no one there, but I didn't want to be trapped here forever, wherever here was. I screamed as loud as I could, and as long as I could before I finally collapsed on some floor.

"Anyone," I whispered, nearing the point where I just wanted to give up. It was at that point that I saw a faint glimmer of light in the distance. Smiling, I ran after the light. The light grew brighter with each step I took, and I started sprinting, wanting to reach the light of civilization. Suddenly, the light enveloped all around me. I shielded my eyes!

The first thing I noticed when I regained my vision was that I was in a hospital with a respirator over my mouth. My mouth was drier than a grain of salt. Every part of my body ached, except for my eyelids. Out of my vision, I saw my sister staring right at me. Someone was holding my hand loosely in his or hers. I think the person was Faith.

"Please, tell me you're going to be okay," Faith whispered.

Bree gasped as I gripped Faith's hand and rasped, "I'm going to be okay."

"Chase! You're awake!" Bree cried. She reached over to hug me, but stopped when she reached the foot of my bed. "I'm going to go inform the nurse that you're awake," Bree decided, hastily exiting my room.

Faith watched Bree leave my room before she turned back and faced me. "You're awake."

I gestured with my fingers to tell her I was listening.

"I know this isn't a good time to tell you this, but I would feel bad if I didn't say this. Since we haven't hung out together most of summer, I've moved on. I've found a nice guy name Milton Krupnick. We are planning on becoming a couple soon."

I nodded to the best of my ability. I should have suspected this. For a weird reason, I felt at peace, almost as if a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders. "I understand. It works out better." I took a couple breaths into the respirator before I continued. "I'm growing feelings for someone as well."

"Oh." Faith seemed genuinely surprised. She didn't seem at all upset, which made me smile on the inside. "Congratulations."

Before I could thank her, my door swung open and a nurse entered my room. The nurse smiled warmly and waved at me.

Taking this as her cue to leave, Faith stood up. "I should get going. Nice seeing you, Chase."

After checking me for injuries, the nurse stated, "Everything is looking good. If things stay the same, you can be out of here tomorrow or the day after."

I chose not to comment. All that mattered is I would be out of here soon.

Real soon.

**XXXXxxx**

**Douglas' POV**

Rain is falling outside, but it's also raining inside me as well. Everywhere I turn, I see Taylor's dead, haunting face staring back at me. I keep calling her name, but she never comes. Taylor is dead.

The heart that I have since started listening to is withered and dying from the loss. Without her, I can't comprehend a dream from reality. My shoulders shook in grief as I feel a human being out of my own body. All that is left is the hurt, the hurt that is slowly suffocating me.

I felt an urge to cry at that moment, but something inside wouldn't let me, and I didn't know why. It's been not even a week since Taylor's death. If only I was by her side, she might have died at my side inside of with Chase and Ocean. I'm sitting alone at the kitchen table, my steak lying forgotten. Marcus is doing something—I'm too mopey to figure out what – Leo and Chase are in the hospital, and I haven't seen Adam or Bree all day. My brother and Tasha left the house to go get presents for Taylor's family and figure out when the funeral would take place.

I looked at the bracelet I bought at the gift store. I was planning on giving it to Taylor, but now it seems as if I will never have the chance. I began to weep because I knew the bracelet was all I had left to remind me of my girlfriend. Why was life so cruel?

Taylor had told me why, but right now I couldn't remember. I wish I could. I looked out the window to see if my brother has come back yet. He hasn't. Five feet in front of me stood the steak knife. I examined it, looking at the reflection of my red-stained eyes. As I adjusted the knife in my hands, I thought I saw the reflection of my girlfriend, but when I looked back, she wasn't there. It must have just been a hallucination.

I spark of rage erupted inside my very soul. I couldn't take this madness. Without thinking, I brought the knife to my wrist…

Then I dropped it. I couldn't do it. Taylor wouldn't want this from me.

"Looks like I came in the nick of time," a voice stated.

Throwing my gaze to the door, I saw that Leo's friend, Calla was here. How long had she been here? It must not have been long for her to say something like that.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Calla asked.

I stared at her, my brain unresponsive. It was as if a two-ton elephant had crashed my conscience and was blocking the electrical impulses.

"I'll take that as a yes. I should really tell Leo about this." Calla shook her head as she started to dial his number, but stopped. "He's still in the hospital," Calla realized.

I nodded, still unable to comprehend what to say.

Without warning, Calla approached me and before I knew it, she hugged me. I complied, sobbing into the girl's shoulder. Once they started, there was no stopping them. Before long, I'm gasping for breath and whining between wheezes. The sound, gritty and coarse, reminds him of two stones being rubbed together.

Somewhere along the lines, Mr. Davenport and Tasha came back home. My brother stood there, unsure what to do while his wife came up and hugged me like Tasha did. I didn't shed many tears, since I let loose a lot of them during my sob session with Calla.

"He tried to cut himself," Calla explained, grabbing the knife and showing it to Mr. Davenport.

For the third time in my life, I saw my brother visibly shocked, unable to find any words to say. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist while Donny hugged me from my side. Then Calla joined in and it became a group hug.

Once I was released from everyone, Tasha said, "Donald, why don't you take your brother to the hospital. You can get Leo. Marcus and I will clean up around here; and Calla, do you mind heading home or do you want to stay here?"

"I don't see a reason to stay here, so I'll get a ride home from Jaden," Calla stated.

"All right. Let's go, Douglas," Donny instructed, grabbing my hand and leading me into his car.

**XXXXxxx**

I don't remember much of anything that happened that day, except for the fact of the near cutting incident. I don't even remember going to bed last night.

There was a knocking on my door and Tasha cried, "Douglas, time to get up! Taylor's funeral starts in an hour!"

I grunted and turned on my side to stare at the clock. It was nine in the morning, which seemed to be later than I thought. Quickly getting dressed in church clothes and throwing on my brother's suit, I left the house. I could see Tasha waiting by the car and we took off.

Today was 'A Celebration of Life'. I was nervous, but so was everyone. The mouth of Mother Earth had swallowed Taylor. I wasn't ready, but I had to just suck it up and live with it.

I arrived at the funeral home with Tasha, nervousness chewing at my heart. Shortly before the service started, someone came up and asked if we would like to see Taylor one last time before they closed the casket. I didn't want to go, but Taylor's parents suggested I head inside, so I did.

"Goodbye. I love you," I whispered, shoulders slumped. I caressed her hand, surprised to find that it was ice-cold, devoid of life. That shouldn't have come as a surprise to me, but I never had the chance to feel what a dead person looks like, not even my grandmother. My voice cracked a final goodbye before I left. Our bond of friendship would never be broken. I would continue to live life, even though I am in pain.

Dozens more arrived, including Janelle's mother. Finally, the funeral began and people started to give his or her speech. I tried listening, but I was lost in my own black cloud. I barely heard Tasha when she asked if I wanted to go up.

"I don't know what to say," I whispered, dabbing my eyes with tissues. You'd think that after attending my own funeral, I would be used to the atmosphere, but that wasn't the case.

"Just speak from the heart," Tasha said.

That had to be the biggest overused phrase ever, but somehow it gave me enough strength to stand up from my chair and walk over onto the eulogist. The eulogist gave a nod before he stepped back and allowed me to take the mike.

"Well, for those of you who don't know me, I was Taylor's girlfriend up until that point. I guess I should start by saying that I'm sorry." I took a deep breath. "I was with you that day, and somehow we got separated in the shooting. I wish I was there with you, so I might have stopped you from dying, but that wasn't the case. There's no escaping the past. As much as we want to forget it, we can't; it will always be a part of us. And apparently, I didn't get my happy ever after with you. When I first met you, I thought you was a fool for believing in Christianity. It wasn't until we went to church together that I realized otherwise. I then realized how important God, and how forgiving Taylor was.

"Remember our first kiss? I can't believe how perfect of a time that was. Of course, we missed the best scene of the movie, but that doesn't matter. I'll never forget it. I'll also never forget how great you smelled that day.

"You've always been an awesome girl. You knew that there was something wrong with everyone you met, but you weren't afraid to be kind and respectful with everyone you met. A lot of people I meet are jerks, but you were different. I mean, I don't know any other girl who would spend Friday and Saturday in the hospital with someone they didn't even know, but you did. I've always admired you because of that.

"Sure, you weren't perfect, but no one is. Your jokes aren't even funny, you tend to argue a lot, but I don't care. I never cared about it because I believed there was a reason why you believed that and you won every time we argued.

"I loved every moment I was with you. It was for your looks at first, but then it was your personality. You were my first love. I never dated anyone in high school; I was too busy on the AP Chemistry team to find time for dating. I'm never going to forget you, Taylor. I promise you that.

"You always said that things happen for a reason, whether they are good or bad. I still don't believe that, but you've proved me wrong countless times before. On that thought, I believe you. There's one more thing I think I should say before I leave, and that is that I hope that someday in the near future, I will meet you up in the heavens. You still need to give me my happy ending, Tay-Tay. I… I. . . I think I'll get one." Tears streamed down my eyes. "Good . . . goodbye, Taylor."

I couldn't say anything else, not without breaking into a million, possibly a billion tears. Tasha was still comforting Taylor's mother, so I sat down back in my seat.

"Nice speech," a feminine voice stated.

I turned to the speaker, a pair of emerald green eyes looking into mine, and I nodded. "Thank you."

The woman sat down, her long blonde ponytail smelling like fresh-cut grass. "You know, Taylor would have been proud. That was quite some speech. I've never been good at giving speeches. I get humiliated every time. Are you interested in joining our book club? We only have like four people."

"Huh," I said slowly. "Well, I suppose I'll give it a try."

"Awesome. I'm Janice, Leo's aunt by the way."

"Douglas. So, how did you know Taylor?"

"She used to go to my book club with Tasha. Tasha was the one that told me of her death, and I knew I had to go if you know what I mean. She was one of my friends in college. Did you say your name was Douglas? She told me about you on more than one occasion."

"Did she now?"

"Oh yes." Janice then looked at her watch. "I should probably head home. My daughter is probably getting hungry by now. And I don't want her to get takeout again."

I stood up as Janice exited the funeral home. "Well, it was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you, too. Say hi to Tasha for me!"

"Okay," I mumbled.

I took a deep breath and turned just in time to see Tasha heading back over to me.

"How are you doing?" Tasha asked.

"Better," I said, holding my hands together. "It's going to take a while to get used to the fact that she's gone, but like she told me, it's going to get better. Things happen for a reason."

I hugged Tasha as the next person went up to say their speech. Looking over my shoulder at Janice's retreating form, I sensed that things _were _going to get better.

* * *

**Ocean's POV**

A hero. That's what people keep telling me whenever I walk by.

Remember that massacre at the museum? Apparently, someone _filmed_ the event. They even included my courageous actions I displayed when I stared down the gunman known as 'God.' After surviving the massacre, they handed the camera to the news. People recognized me as a hero and congratulated me everywhere I went. I received visits from the mayor and even the President. Not to mention hundreds of fans, mostly hot boys and reporters.

I was used to this kind of popularity. Heck, things like this happened all the time. Except there's one thing that is making me not enjoy this.

I don't think I'm a hero. What kind of heroine runs for her life, while the shooter later kills himself? People say his body was never found and that he's still out there, but that's a load of bull! He's obviously blown himself up! Many more people were also injured by that maniac. Some of them are still in the hospital, clinging onto life desperately. Like my friend, Chase. And what scares me the most is the fact that he may never know how wounded I was when 'God' shot him.

Am I a hero? No, I'm no hero.

What's worse is that I can hardly get any sleep. I've been plagued by nightmares of what might have happened if my sister didn't make it. I awoke several times throughout the nights to look at my sister, to remind myself that she was indeed alive. Whenever I wake up I would do this, and I would start crying. I couldn't take the terror, the loss, the _pain_ anymore. I needed to get out and see someone.

"Hey, Ocean!" I heard a voice call besides me. I turn to the side to notice my sister, Maddie. Like me, this shooting has traumatized her. She needs to someone just as much as I do. "You all right?"

I replied, "I've felt better. What's up?"

"Want to go to the hospital and see Leo?"

"And Chase?"

"Chase as well," Maddie stated.

I opened my mouth to ask what time it was, but I stopped myself. Did I really _care _what time it was? Generally, I don't, but then I remembered Chase's possibly bed-ridden body, one that may never wake up again. With that thought in mind, I knew the choice was obvious.

"Sure, I'll come!"

* * *

I haven't been in a hospital for three months, the last time I was hospitalized. This time, however, I was here on a visit. After learning Chase's room number, I headed over there while Maddie headed to Leo's room.

As I walked to Chase's room, I couldn't help but ask myself how bad he was hurt? I don't think I ever learned the extent of Chase's injuries. From what I remember, his leg got shot and he lost blood from his chest wound. What was I going to see when I walked in? How much blood? I stopped in front of the doorknob and stared at it. The future was on the other side. Thinking that this sight wouldn't be pretty, I forced myself to open the door. I could handle this, right?

The sight wasn't as bad as I thought. Wires stuck out of Chase's nose, a bandage covered Chase's chest, and his leg was in a cast. I grew worried when I saw what appeared to be a respirator covering his mouth.

"Hey," Chase greeted.

I barely heard him, the respirator making his whisper near impossible to hear. The only reason I heard it was because I was right next to him. "Hey," I replied. "You're awake. How are you feeling?"

Chase nodded weakly. "Tired," he confessed, closing his eyes for a bit before opening them and focusing on my eyes.

"Hey, uh, listen. When you got hurt, I was worried; I was worried I would never get to have the chance to say how awesome of a person I think you are. You're so compassionate, and you're very smart. I didn't want you to die."

"I'm usually brave, but I wasn't that day," Chase breathed. "I didn't do anything. You did. You saved me."

"No, you saved me. After 'God' killed Taylor, I stood up to the gunman and he left."

"Taylor's dead?" Chase asked, opening his eyes in surprise. "Poor Douglas."

"Yeah. So when are you getting let out?"

"Hopefully tomorrow. They need to look at stuff. So," Chase let out a yawn, "what else happened while I was out?"

Chase listened as I launched into full detail about everything that had occurred in the last four days, leaving out the part about having nightmares about the shooting. I think he ended up falling asleep before I finished, but I kept talking to him. Eventually Maddie came by and told us she was ready to leave.

"How was it?"

"It was nice. You?"

Maddie smiled. "Perfect."

**XXXXxxx**

**Chase's POV**

I was finally home and with a chip in my neck. Leo had told me that there was going to be a mission on the day I came back. Since I was still recovering from a broken leg, I had to sit out. Instead, Mr. Davenport was coming with us while Leo prepped us about the mission. Joy.

"So, what happens on the mission, Leo?" I asked him, walking down to the lab on my crutches.

"Nothing that's not worth going through a second time," Leo replied. "You fail the mission, though, first time around."

"WHAT? Mr. Davenport!" I called, hobbling over to the scientist. You see, Leo briefs us on what happens in the mission. Ever since our Chip Switch incident when we almost lost Leo, we have gone to Leo on what happened the last time around. Most of the time Leo told us the details weren't important and to let the mission play itself out, regardless of the dangers and consequences it held.

"What is it, Chase?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"Leo says we fail the mission! He wants us to let things play out like that, however."

"Leo, why would you want that to happen?"

"It gives you an opportunity to go on another mission!" After realizing he wasn't fooling Mr. Davenport, Leo sighed. "I'm not saying anything about the mission other than it is failed."

"Fine, but you're liable to all damages done to Davenport Industries," Mr. Davenport informed.

"I can live with that," Leo responded.

"All right. Bree, off your phone. Mission time," Mr. Davenport instructed.

"So, what's the mission this time?" I asked, even though I knew I couldn't go on the mission.

"Well, I'm going to prep you on it first. Leo-"

Leo cut him off. "Mission Specialist Dooley," he corrected Mr. Davenport, "will be adding a little more visual pizzazz to the usual snooze-fest." Leo pressed a button on the IPad and a fireworks show appeared on the screen.

We looked at him, not impressed.

"Hey, if you want a show, kick in the dough."

"Tonight, I'm sending you to gather intelligence," Mr. Davenport told us, trying to be serious.

I couldn't help but smirk at Adam. "Oh, you hear that Adam? You'd better bring a big basket."

He just stared blankly at me.

Leo hit a button his remote, and the screen on the computer showed a picture of a massive warehouse.

"I was satellite scouting industrial sites when I found this warehouse that I think is a front for environmental criminals," Mr. Davenport explained. The screen changed again to show several barrels with green labels on them. "These barrels are full of toxic chemicals. They're expensive to dispose of properly, so they're probably just going to dump them into the sea."

"Which could harm ocean life and obliterate the coastline," Leo added.

Suddenly, Bree laughed beside us. We looked at her to see that she was _still_ talking on her phone. "Owen, you are so funny!" she giggled.

I cleared my throat and she looked at me.

"Chase, I'm on the phone."

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Mr. Davenport questioned.

"She's talking to Owen again," Adam complained.

"He's her boyfriend for the past several months. He recently got released from the hospital," I explained.

Mr. Davenport rolled his eyes. "Bree! Off the phone! Now!" he ordered.

She sighed. "Fine," she muttered, hanging up on Owen. "Just tell us what you invented, what went wrong, and how long until it blows up."

We all looked at her. Just because 86% of our missions involved one of Davenport Industries' inventions blowing up didn't mean they all did.

"Look," Mr. Davenport got back to the mission, "the police cannot bust these guys without evidence so I need you, Adam, and Marcus to bust in there and gather samples. Leo, show them the barrel."

Leo pulled a sheet off of a massive barrel that I hadn't noticed before. It looked identical to the ones in the picture.

"Now, there is only one safe way to get the samples. And Leo," said boy cleared his throat, "Sorry, Mission Specialist Dooley will demonstrate. First, take the canister and attach it to the spout."

While he spoke, Leo showed us how to do it. "Push down and turn forty-five degrees to create an air tight seal. Then, pull the handle."

Bree started giggling again. She was texting on her phone and it didn't take a genius to figure out who she was messaging. "LOL Owen."

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

She looked at him, annoyed. "Why do I have to pay attention all the time?" she demanded. She pointed at each of us. "Strong, smart, fast. Let's just do this already."

She spun around, phone in her hands, and sped towards the door. Well, into the door. She bounced off the closed door and hit the ground with a thud.

"Bree, how many times have I told you no texting while super-speeding?" Mr. Davenport scolded.

Bree twisted around to glare at him, and then got to her feet. "So, when are we leaving for this stupid mission?" she muttered.

"After school. I want everyone to be suited up and at that warehouse by four, do I make myself clear?"

We all nodded to make sure he knew we understood. Bree left the room quickly, probably going to go finish her conversation with Owen and Mr. Davenport walked away, saying something about grocery shopping.

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

The drive to the warehouse was long. Really long. Of course, if I had used my super speed, which I was given instructions not to unless it was an emergency, it would have only taken a few minutes. Instead, I had to sit in a smelly car for four hours. By the time we got inside, it was still just Adam and I. I walked in first, extremely cautious of guards or security perimeters.

After a few minutes, I managed to sneak into the main part of the warehouse. Adam walked in behind me, snacking on something. "You know, for a shady warehouse, this place has a _fantastic_ vending machine."

I rolled my eyes. "Where is Bree?" I demanded. "If Mr. Davenport finds out that she's late for a mission, she's going to be in a big trouble." While I spoke, I started getting out the gloves that we would need.

Suddenly, Adam's phone beeped. He read the text. "Oh, she just texted me. She's with Owen. I love this game!" He started texting her back. "I'm with Marcus."

He held out the phone so I could see and I hit it out of his hands in my frustration. "Bree never listens to anything, does she?" I complained, fed up with the fact that someone was messing the mission up. Apparently, I was as eager to finish the mission as Chase. "Put your gloves on," I ordered.

Adam held out his hands to show me that the gloves were already on. Suddenly, Bree sped into the room. "Hey guys, guess what?"

I looked at her, disapprovingly. She was supposed to be wearing her mission uniform, like the rest of us. Instead, she was wearing a white T-shirt covered in colorful tire marks.

"You had a collision with a poodle on a tricycle that works at a paint store!" Adam guessed excitedly.

Bree looked down at her shirt, then at him. "No," she replied. "Owen got this for me when he went to the end of the school year carnival. He was trying to get one of those big, stuffed bunnies, but he ran out of money for tries, so he got this and gave it to me. Don't you like it?"

We didn't answer, but she got the message. "Whatever, I love it!"

"Hey, hey! Nobody cares except for you and Leo," I reminded her. "You're late and you're not even in your mission suit!"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to know you're even on our team?" Adam questioned.

Bree rolled her eyes. "Can we just hurry this up?" she demanded. "Give me your gloves, stand guard and stay out of my way."

I sighed and handed her the gloves, if only to make that stubborn sister of mine shut up. Adam and I both walked into the hall, just outside the door. My super-sensitive hearing picked up on Bree's annoyed voice.

"'Hey Bree, what did you do this weekend?'" she mimicked Owen. "Oh nothing; just collected smelly chemicals with my stupid brothers. It was super fun."

I decided to ignore the stupid comment and the sarcasm. After a few minutes, Bree was texting someone, I heard her call, "Done!"

Adam and I walked back into the room. Bree threw the gloves at me. "All right, I'm going back to Owen. He said he wanted to use me as his muse. Isn't he so cute? Don't answer that! Later losers."

She sped off, but not down the hall we'd come in. She sped down the one filled with motion detectors and alarms.

"Bree, don't run that way or-" My warning shout was cut off by the loud alarms. "-you'll set off the security alarm," I finished. "We have to get out of here."

I ran for the door, but Adam stopped to collect the canisters. Any other time, I would have been glad to see his dedication to the mission, but now was not the time. "Let's get out of here!" I ordered.

Adam nodded, dropped the canisters and ran after me. We quickly jumped into our vehicle, just as a few guards ran out. We drove away quickly, before they could catch sight of our faces. How could Bree be so stupid as to get us caught?

**XXXXxxx**

**Bree's POV**

"WAKE UP!"

I groaned at the sound of Mr. Davenport's voice.

"I want a complete debriefing of what went wrong last night without any giggling when I use the word debrief."

I opened my eyes groggily and stretched. Why did he have to wake us up so early? What time was it anyway? I stayed in my capsule for a few minutes, still trying to wake up. Adam and Marcus were out of the capsules (Marcus is bionic now in case you've forgotten) immediately however, and were already listening to Mr. Davenport's rant.

"Guys, you failed the mission!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "What happened? Leo?"

I sighed, figuring that I should probably get up now and opened my capsule door. The second I did, a massive alarm blasted around me.

"Get back in your capsule! Get back in!" Mr. Davenport shouted.

I did as he asked, completely bewildered as to what was going on.

"The system is detecting a high level of contamination in Bree's capsule," he announced.

I frowned, confused. "What? That's ridiculous! How could my capsule be…oh…?" Yesterday, when collecting the samples, I'd taken my gloves off to text Owen back. I wasn't sure if I had closed the seal on the canister properly either. Either one of those things could have gotten me contaminated.

"Oh what?" Chase demanded. "What is 'Oh…'?"

"Bree, is it possible you were exposed to something toxic on the mission?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I shrugged. I had no clue.

"It certainly was," Leo told him, looking at the IPad. "According to the IPad and my knowledge, Bree's mission suit never left her capsule last night." Leo pressed a button on the IPad and his voice came out of it. "Bu-bu-bu-busted!" It sang.

I crossed my arms, glaring at Leo for ratting me out.

"What, you expect me to not have that?"

Mr. Davenport looked at me, ignoring my glare at Leo. "Why weren't you wearing your mission suit?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you why," Chase offered before I could get a word out. "According to Marcus, Bree was out with Owen. She showed up late, contaminated herself, and then set off the alarm."

"Bingo!"

"And you wonder why no one at school likes you," I commented.

"Actually, his video has over 25,000 likes already," Leo stated.

Mr. Davenport sighed and looked at me. "Until I find out exactly what you were exposed to, the capsule should counteract the effects of your contamination, but you are quarantined until further notice," he told me.

I stared at him in disbelief. He could _not _be serious. "Quarantined?" I repeated. "But Owen's art show is tonight!"

"You are not leaving that capsule until Adam and Chase get back in that warehouse and find out exactly what you were exposed to!" His tone made it very clear; this issue would not be discussed further.

"What? Why do I have to go?" Chase questioned.

"Marcus and Douglas are visiting Aunt Janice at a restaurant. Get in the capsule and I'll heal you as best I can."

"Oh, Lord! Kill me now!" Leo stated. "My aunt with Douglas! This is the biggest corruption since the IRS!"

I groaned in annoyance and leaned against my capsule door. Chase turned to Adam. "After that alarm went off, getting past security's going to be even harder. How are we going to get in?"

Mr. Davenport walked over to the center of the room, a small device in his hands. He pressed a button and the air around him seemed to flicker before he disappeared. I stared at the spot he'd just been in, but apparently I was the only one who saw that happen.

"The same way I'm standing right here and you can't see me," Mr. Davenport replied.

The boys turned around to try and find the source of the voice, but he was completely invisible.

"How'd you do that?" Chase asked suspiciously.

Adam gasped suddenly. "He's a witch!" he exclaimed, almost sounding amazed.

"It's my newest special, micro-projection technology," Mr. Davenport told us.

"Dude, I know witchcraft, and you're a witch!" Adam replied.

"No, I'm not." The air flickered again and Mr. Davenport slowly became visible. He showed the device to them. "This device scans your environment and uses a matrix of light projections to create a virtual environment you can hide behind."

Leo, Marcus, and Chase seemed to understand, but Adam and I didn't.

Mr. Davenport disappeared again. "Ta-da!" he sang. Part of him appeared, almost as if he was leaning forward. "I invented it as a 3D modelling engine for space telescopes," he explained before going completely invisible again. "What has my brother been doing? Nothing!"

"Actually, he's been—okay, I'll stop," Leo promised.

"Ah-ha! So he's a space witch!" Adam exclaimed. "Those are the _worst _kind."

It's worth mentioning that Adam really hates witches. A lot.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Like I guessed, the warehouse was even more heavily secured than before. It was near impossible to get past their new, high tech security system, but eventually, I managed to disable it.

However, I didn't take into account the guard that was waiting in the middle of the warehouse. I almost walked into the room, right into his line of view. I would have too, if Adam hadn't pulled me back by the back of my collar.

"Thanks." I nodded at him. "You distract the guard to give me enough time to scan and project the room image."

"How?" he questioned.

"I don't know. Throw something in the trash can to make some noise so he'll look the other way," I suggested.

Adam looked around and picked up a chair, then looked at me for my approval.

"No, not a chair. Something small."

"Got it," he agreed. Adam started to pace around in thought. Half a minute went by before Adam's eyes lit up in realization. He held up a granola bar, and then tossed it towards the back of the warehouse, making the guard jump in surprise.

"What's that? Who's there? I've got pepper spray!" the guard warned, holding up the bottle. He looked at it, then pointed it back at the air. "Make that breath spray."

He started walking towards where Adam's granola bar landed and we took advantage of the distraction. We quietly stepped forward and scanned the room with Mr. Davenport's new device. It hid us almost instantly.

"This is so cool. He can't even see us," Adam whispered, shaking his butt at the guard.

I hit him to make him stop, then looked back at the guard. He started walking around the room. We turned the device when we had to, always staying out of sight.

Seeming to believe that no one was there, the guard removed the breath spray's cap and sprayed a little in his mouth. He gagged the second the spray hit his tongue. "It is pepper spray!" he cried, running out of the room.

"Dumb guy."

"All right, let's do this!" I stated. I set the device up on a tripod so we wouldn't have to carry it the entire time, and then pulled on the comm device.

"Foxtrot, alpha, pickle," I tested, using the first words that came to mind. "Are you receiving audio, Mr. Davenport?"

"_Copy that, Pickle,"_ I heard him say. _"Okay, Bree said that the dangerous chemical she was exposed to came from a barrel with a green label on it."_

"Copy that," I responded. I looked at Adam. "We're looking for a green label." I looked around at the barrels. There wasn't a single one without a green label on it.

"Yeah, Bree's not going to make it," Adam decided.

I sighed. There had to be something else we could do to identify the correct label. Suddenly, I remembered an important idea. "Wait a second. Marcus said Bree wasn't wearing her gloves when she got contaminated. I've got her fingerprint stored on my database. I'll use my fingerprint recognition app to find a match."

"Good idea."

I activated my fingerprint recognition app. I located Bree's fingerprints on a nearby barrel within seconds. "Yes! I found it." I ran to barrel, then read what it said on the label to Mr. Davenport. "It's called Neurothroxin. Is that bad?"

"_LEO!"_ Mr. Davenport shouted on the other line.

I felt a pit growing in my stomach. "So bad then?" I guessed, hoping he would tell me otherwise.

"_It's terrible!"_ he confirmed. _"Exposure to Neurothroxin interrupts the connection between the brain and the muscles. There is no telling what it will do to her bionics. What the *beep* were you thinking, Leo?"_

_"That I would let this play out and then play hero," Leo responded._

_"You are grounded!"_

"So what do we do?" I demanded.

Mr. Davenport was silent for a minute. Before he could speak up, Leo stated, "_Well, Big D can synthesize an antidote, but you have to get him a sample. The effects become permanent after twenty-four hours, so you'd better hurry!"_

I wasted no time, already sealing a canister onto the barrel. But at the same moment, a weird glitching sound came from behind us. I turned to see the cloaking device shut off. "Dude, I think the battery just died," I told Adam.

He went to check it out as I finished getting the sample. I pushed him away, trying to reactivate it.

"Give me that," he requested before smacking it several times. It didn't turn on, so he looked in the front of it to see if the light bulb was a problem. Apparently, that was a bad idea. The device turned on for a second, shining a bright, white light directly into his eyes. He stumbled back. "Ah! I'm blinded!"

Just then, the guard from before came running in. "Freeze!" he shouted, holding up his pepper spray.

I backed up, getting into a fighting stance as he ran for help.

"Break-in at warehouse five!" he shouted. "Unauthorized scuba-divers!"

"_Oh boy,"_ I heard Mr. Davenport mutter in my ear.

The guard turned back to us. "Adam, hit him with your super-strength!" I ordered.

"I can't see!" Adam reminded me.

"I'll tell you when to swing," I replied.

The guard stepped forward. He was right in hitting distance.

"Now!" I shouted.

Instead of punching the guard like I thought he would, Adam hit me in the shoulder. I stumbled back and hit some sort of barrel and caused it to open. A freezing cold, icy mist started to pour out of the barrel.

"Adam, be careful! The floor is covered in ice!" I called, trying to push myself up. I slipped on the ice though and wasn't able to even get to my knees.

"What do I do?" Adam demanded.

"Run!" I ordered.

He did as I asked, somehow managing to run in the right direction. The guards ran after him, but he eventually got caught as several other guards swarmed the room.

I activated my comm link. "Mr. Davenport, we could use some help."

"_On my way,"_ he assured me as two guards dragged me to my feet.

**XXXXxxx**

**Bree's POV**

"What's going on over there?" I demanded, leaning against the glass of my capsule. Obviously, something had gone wrong. Mr. Davenport was sort of freaking out a bit, which usually meant something was wrong. But I couldn't figure out what because I could only hear his end of the conversation and I couldn't see his computer screen with the live security feed.

"Adam and Chase got caught by some guards," Mr. Davenport told me, putting on his mission jacket.

"Are they alright?" I asked.

He nodded. "They weren't hurt. But I need to go bail them out," he told me.

I nodded, an idea coming to my mind. Once Mr. Davenport left, I was going to speed over to the school to see Owen's art show.

Mr. Davenport looked at me. "Leo's going to keep an eye on you. Do not leave your capsule. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir." I nodded. "Just go save their butts already!"

Mr. Davenport nodded and left the room. I didn't waste any time and sped out of the lab. I skidded to a stop in front of the Mission Creek Banquet hall, a smirk on my face. There was no way I was going to let Mr. Davenport's stupid rules stop me from coming to this event with Owen. Besides, I needed a break from Leo. If best came to best, I wouldn't see Leo at all.

**XXXxxxxx**

"Wow, Owen. So that whole mask is made up of video game controllers?" I questioned.

"Yup," Owen confirmed, holding the mask in his hands. "I call it mask made of video game controllers. It's about fate and how true control is a masquerade. It also scares the heck out of my mom," Owen admitted.

Owen put on the mask just as Leo ran up the stairs to greet us. Oh no, I thought. Why did he have to ruin this for me?

"Bree, we gotta—ah!" Leo screamed upon seeing Owen's mask. "Hey, I need to talk to my sister. Can you go put your face on pause or something?"

"In life, and in art, there is no pause, only moving forward," Owen admitted.

"Can you move forward down the stairs?"

Owen moved forward down the stairs, leaving Leo and I alone.

"That's why you snuck out? Really?"

I turned my head aside, clearly indicating my thoughts about this.

"You've had your fun, now Big D needs you to stay in your capsule. Let's go."

Leo grabbed my arm and tried to lead me down the stairs. But I refused to move. "Leo, he is overreacting! I am perfectly fine! See?" I raised my hand to show him that it was fine. "I haven't had one single side effect."

Suddenly, I lost all feeling in that arm. It fell limply to my side. Leo looked at my limp arm, then at me. I smiled and tried to hide it by putting my hand in my pocket. "That…that's nothing." I lied. "See? I am trying to act casual so Owen doesn't sense how desperate I am."

"It's not working," Leo replied.

I was about to snap back a retort when one of my legs gave way. I grabbed the banister, holding myself up, but not before Leo noticed the change. "I'm good." I assured him.

He didn't believe me. And if those side effects continued to grow, I wouldn't be able to trick anyone soon.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

Today was SO not our best of days. The guards had handcuffed Adam and I to a pole and taken my comm link. Leo would not be happy with us losing that, but it wasn't our primary concern at the moment.

"Can you see yet?" I asked Adam hopefully.

"No, but you still sound short," he replied.

I glared at him. If I wasn't handcuffed, I'd punch him in the face for that comment.

Meanwhile, the guard walked back to us. "So, who told you we were dumping chemicals into the ocean tonight?" he questioned.

I smirked arrogantly. "It was only a hunch until you just confirmed it," I answered.

"Oh, did I?" The guard sounded amused.

But so was I. "Yeah, you did," I replied.

"Oh, did I?" he questioned again.

"Yes, you did," I said again.

He looked at me, then sighed. "I guess I did," he admitted.

Adam laughed. "That guard's an idiot," he chuckled, facing the guard.

Suddenly, a very short man, a rather ugly one at that, walked in and strode towards the guard. "You there. Release them," he ordered. "They're coming with me."

"Who are you?" the guard asked, confused.

"The boss sent me in. They call me the In-TERROR-gator," the man replied, smirking menacingly. "When I ask questions, I _get_ answers."

He walked over to us and started fiddling with the handcuffs. "All right you two," he said loudly, "you're coming with me."

I didn't try to break away; I could easily overpower him if things came to it.

In a secretive tone, the man whispered "It's me, Davenport. Just follow my lead."

I looked at him. No one here knew who we were, so it's not like it could have been a trick. I felt the handcuffs release around my wrists and then a _zap _as Adam was released.

"Ow, that hurts!" he exclaimed, blinking hard. He grinned. "Hey, I can see again." He turned to Mr. Davenport, and the smile fell from his face. "You liar! You're not Davenport!"

He smacked him in the face. As a result, his face flashed blue a couple of times and then was replaced by his real face. Adam looked at me, then him, then finally at the guards. They were all staring at us, a little surprised.

"Hello," Mr. Davenport greeted, nervously.

Adam gasped and grabbed onto me. "See? I told you he's a witch!" he shouted.

"I'm not a witch!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "I was wearing a cyber-mask!"

The guards looked at us, suddenly furious. "Stop them!" the main guard shouted. They attacked us, one of the bigger guys coming straight for me.

Long story short, we took out the trash. I mean, five guards against two bionics and Mr. Davenport? The odds weren't even fair!

We looked down at the guards, making sure they weren't ready to fight again. I guess one of us must have hit one of the barrels, because a rancid smelling gas quickly filled the air.

"Why do I even bother with safety briefs?" Mr. Davenport demanded, grabbing the canister.

Adam just laughed. "Briefs…ah, underwear." Adam chuckled.

I opened my mouth to tell Adam that safety briefs weren't underwear, but Mr. Davenport cried, "Let's get out of here!"

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Why does all the bad stuff happen to me? Seriously, why me? Right now, I was slumped on a bench, unable to even move my head. Leo was standing next to me, watching. If it wasn't bad enough, I was already missing Owen's show too. Owen must be looking for me by now, and I didn't want him to see me like this.

"Bree, Big D and Douglas are gonna freak out. We have to go!" Leo reminded me.

I did my best to glare at him, but it was kinda hard from this position. "Leo, I can't even stand up! Everything is numb! Look!" I tried to stand up from my seat, but only managed to make myself fall. I looked at Leo from my spot on the floor, defeated. "Just help me get out of here before it gets worse." I froze, feeling the numbness spread to my tongue. "It's worse!"

"What's happening?" Leo questioned, looking confused.

"The numbness spread to my tongue. I can't talk!" My words were barely coherent.

Leo smiled. "Finally, a positive side effect."

"Leo!" I scolded. It didn't sound too harsh though, considering how hard it was to speak.

"I'm kidding. Hmm…" Leo reached down to carry me but stopped. "I am going to look like an idiot for doing this," Leo muttered. "Here we go."

Leo slipped one hand under my legs, wrapped my arms around his neck, and lifted me up bridal style. Swell. No way was I going to live this down! And to make things worse, Calla saw this and walked over here.

"Bree, what's wrong with you?" Calla's voice asked.

"It's nothing," I tried to reply. Obviously, it didn't come out properly because Calla stopped right in front of Leo and asked him the same question.

"It's a long story," Leo told her.

"I got time," Calla stated.

Leo sighed. "She got herself poisoned with toxic gas while she was on a mission, and then broke out of quarantine just to come see Owen and his stupid show. Anyway, now she's paralyzed and can't move and I need to get her back to the lab before the effects become permanent," he explained quickly.

Calla nodded. "Right. How can I help you?"

"You can call Jaden and tell him to come over to the Davenport's place. Put him on speaker. I've got an insult in mind."

Calla and I frowned, but Calla did as told. She followed us out of the school. "Hey, Jaden. You need to head over to Mr. Davenport's mansion immediately."

"Calla? How come?" Jaden's confused voice asked.

"Bree's poisoned. We have the syringe back home, so she doesn't need to go to the hospital," Leo piped up.

"What? I'll be right over!"

"Before you go, are you going to tell her? And you know what I'm talking about."

I was about to stay something, but stopped. What did Jaden want to tell me? Calla shook her head at me; I glared at her in response.

"I think I should," Jaden commented.

"Well, I'd change first if I were you. There's no way she's going to say yes seeing that ugly face of yours. Bye!" (BURN!)

"Wait, Leo, what-?"

Jaden's voice was cut off as Calla ended the call. I glared at Leo who simply shrugged. "What? Calla and I know it's true."

"Totally true," Calla confirmed, chuckling a bit.

"Calla, there's a few more people I'd like you to call. Are you ready for that?" Leo questioned.

"Absolutely!"

Leo nodded. "All right, first person…"

* * *

**Jaden's POV**

"Before you go, are you going to tell her? And you know what I'm talking about."

I sighed. If I was going to confess my love to Bree, now would be a good time to do so. "I think I should," I commented.

"Well, I'd change first if I were you. There's no way she's going to say yes seeing that ugly face of yours. Bye!"

"Wait, Leo, what-?" I started to say. I never got the chance to as my sister ended the call. I could imagine Calla agreeing with my brother on that.

I shook my head. That insult wasn't something I should worry about. I needed to get to the Davenport's house. Since Mom wasn't home, I had to get a ride from my neighbors.

When I got there, everyone was home. Except for Leo and Bree. Mr. Davenport held the syringe in his hands. I paced the room, anxiously waiting. Thirty minutes later, Leo and Calla walked over here, the former carrying Bree in his arms. "Bree!" I exclaimed.

"Leo! You were supposed to watch her!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed as Leo carried Bree over to the couch.

"Less talking, more working," Leo snapped.

Mr. Davenport gave him a hard stare, then picked up the syringe with the supposed antidote in it. "Let's just hope there's enough time for the antidote to work," Mr. Davenport muttered, giving Bree the shot.

Nothing happened for a few seconds. Then she let out a pained groan and her eyes fluttered opened. "Bree? Are you okay?" Leo asked.

She slowly lifted her head off Leo's shoulder. "I feel funny," she murmured. She stopped, eyes opening completely. "Funny. Fu-nay. Funny."

"Oh just spit it out already!" Adam ordered, looking at her.

She looked at him, wide-eyed and grinning. "I'm cured!" she exclaimed.

We all let out sighs of relief. Mr. Davenport smiled. "Oh, it's such a relief. It'll be so much more fun to punish you now that you're HEALTHY!" He shouted the last bit. "What were you thinking? You could have put us all in danger!"

Bree sighed. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to be like every other girl and hang out with my boy…I mean, hang out with my friends," she corrected herself, glancing at Mr. Davenport. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is you're not like every other girl!" Mr. Davenport said. He eyed me warily. "You're unique. Look Bree, you can have a social life. Just don't let it interfere with your life." I noticed Mr. Davenport pause right before he said life. I wonder if there was something he wanted to add, but chose not to.

Bree nodded. "I understand," she told him.

"Okay, good. I think we've all learned a very valuable lesson. So, who wants ice cream?" Mr. Davenport asked.

We all started to get up, except for Bree. She nearly fell off, and would have if I hadn't caught her by her arm in time. "Oh, right…it might take a little time for the antidote to get to the rest of your body."

"Why don't you guys get the food and I'll stick around to keep Bree company?" I suggested.

Adam and Chase started to object, but Mr. Davenport, Calla, and Leo pulled them out of there before we could. I sat next to Bree on the couch, awkward silence filling the air. After a few minutes, Bree finally spoke. "Jaden, I'm so sorry that you had to see me like this," Bree apologized.

I shrugged. "It is fine, Bree," he assured me. "At least you're okay."

"Really?" she asked shyly.

I nodded and grabbed her hands. "Really."

It was only then that Bree noticed just how close we were. She leaned back. "Okay. Sorry about Leo. He can be a goof at times," she told me.

I smiled. "Hey, it's fine. You scared me back there. I can't imagine life without you. Nearly losing you, I just… I-"

"Yes?"

"Bree..." I said softly.

What I did next was kiss her. Not a shy kiss, not a kid's kiss, not a quick brush on the cheek, either. A full kiss, right on the mouth.

I jumped forward and... did it. I didn't hesitate at all. I had no particular style or method. Some football players would have been the guys that think things through and study up on the matter, but not me. I kissed her because I couldn't hold this strong feeling back anymore.

It took about a half-second for my mind to process what was going on. My thoughts churned in startled confusion, every nerve racing. I was overwhelmed, my mental and physical circuits overflowing. I always wondered what the big deal was about kissing Bree anyways. Kissing Bree was a popular topic in our team's locker room. Now I knew.

Time seemed to slow. It was like a movie kiss, every moment stretched out to its maximum, giving us time to feel what was going on. Everything about the kiss was perfectly balanced—firm and soft, warm and cool at the same time. I shifted a little bit, afraid that Bree would break away. She didn't. Leaving the kiss was quickly becoming one of the last things I wanted to do. When she moved it brought our bodies closer to one another, and I could then feel her heart racing, rabbit-fast. She was as nervous and exhilarated as I was. The kiss felt far too good.

Bree's hands found their way around my waist. I put my arms around her- innocently—just as she was taking her lips off me so she could get a full breath. Our eyes opened and we looked at one another.

"Bree, life's short. I like you. You like me. What have we got to lose?" I asked. I leaned in for another kiss.

"Whoa, hey, Jay..." she began, raising her hands in a gesture that told me to slow down. "Look, I don't want to hurt your feelings or anything, but I have feelings for someone else." (Denied!)

Pain, swift and fierce. It looked like I had taken a hard hit, like she'd slapped me in the face. Shell-shocked, it took me a moment to speak, and then I only got out one word. "Owen?"

She didn't answer—not verbally, anyway. That was all the information I needed. Bree had feelings for Owen, and there was nothing I could do about it because he felt the same way towards Bree. Not able to be in the house anymore, I did the only thing I could think of, and that was to bolt. "I have to go," I said quickly, getting up off the couch.

"Jaden…" Bree trailed off, helplessly, but it was too late. I was already out the door and running down the road away from the girl I loved.

People say when you play with fire you get burned. I got caught up in the flames and now, all hell was breaking loose on this planet.

"Look out!" a voice cried.

I turned my head to the side. A car was careening out of control, and I was straight in its path. I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you guys think? You probably hated my guts for the massive cliffhanger. Well, you're about to hate even more because I'm killing off a character next chapter. That's right; I'm killing someone off. Since No Going Back will be ridiculously long, I'll be doing a Q and A chapter right before No Going Back Part 1 and 2.**

**(1): I asked a person, not used my own judgement. That's why the number is so whack.**

**Anyway, that's it from me for a while. I'll update when I can. Have a nice couple of weeks! :)**


	32. Comatose

**A/N: Welcome to Comatose, readers. A rather early chapter if I do say so myself. As promised, someone dies this chapter. Well, two technically die. One of those deaths, I think you will enjoy. For those of you who didn't want Jaden to die, too bad! Kidding.**

**Looks like I shot myself in the foot with that last chapter. Oh well. There's little I can do about that now, unless you want me to change the ending. Let's skip past the action and get straight to the chapter! Off we go!**

**Cap. Kayla: Oh, heavens no. I'm not a sociopath. Thank you. In regards to cliffhangers, it's simply a love hate thing. Cliffhangers can be either small or large. That one was definitely a big one. To be honest, I was kind of leaning toward reader's frustration toward what would happen. I probably followed after Daphrose on this one. My apologies. I really didn't need to end the chapter there. Probably inconsiderate of me. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Leo Corp: Well that took a while. I'm well aware. It's my favorite past time. Sadly, there will be no more deaths after this chapter. Well, not physically anyways.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Kihonne owns her OCs while I own my OCs and the plot. AllAmericanSlurp receives credit for helping me come up with the title a while back.**

**Note: Important stuff at bottom regarding future chapter. Chapter 11 helped with this story. No need to tell you which part.**

* * *

_Previously on Lab Rats (Man, it's been a while since I've done that):_

_"Jaden…" Bree trailed off, helplessly, but it was too late. I was already out the door and running down the road away from the girl I loved._

_People say when you play with fire you get burned. I got caught up in the flames and now, all hell was breaking loose on this planet._

_"Why, Leo, why?" I whispered._

_"Look out!" a voice cried._

_I turned my head to the side. A car was careening out of control, and I was straight in its path. I closed my eyes, waiting for the crash._

I was too weak to stand. The honest, the reason I didn't answer Jaden wasn't because he thought his statement was true, it was because I was too shocked to answer. I was originally going to tell Jaden I was in love with Leo, but I decided against it. I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

But I did, and now there was a small chance that he would forgive me. Actually, there was no chance. He was probably chasing unrequited love now. Turning my head, I saw a female walking over to me. Tasha wasn't here, so the female had to be Calla, perhaps the one person the one person who would actually feel sorry for Jaden.

"Hey, Bree," Calla greeted. Looking around the room, Calla noticed Jaden was gone. "Where's Jaden?"

"He left," I supplied weakly.

"I thought he was going to-" Calla trailed off as a crash came from outside. What looked to me as a fire rose in the air and people were shouting angrily at someone. "I'll check that out," Calla offered, running over and exiting the house.

"Go to hell, you-" a man cried before the door closed.

Yikes. Whatever was going on out there wasn't pretty. I heard a fight break out and then the door finally opened. Jaden gave me a nod before dashing downstairs. Adam, Chase, and Jaden later dashed back up here. Adam headed upstairs while Chase and Jaden headed back outside. What was going on?

"What's going on?" I asked.

"A riot is breaking out outside," Leo explained, cracking open a drink and sitting on the edge of the couch next to me. "Adam and Chase are helping Marcus get back here."

"What's the riot about?"

"Marcus had to expose his bionics."

"WHAT?"

At that moment, Jaden walked in through the door. He eyed Leo and pointed a finger at him. "You have some explaining to do. And you," Jaden pointed to Calla who was now just walking in, "did you know about any of this?"

"As a matter of fact, I did."

"Then WHY didn't you tell me?"

"The police aren't supposed to know. Mr. Davenport would get arrested if their secret was exposed," Calla explained. "Now _Leo_ has some explaining to do."

I watched in amusement as Leo started to protest, which led to a Calla/Leo argument. Eventually, Mr. Davenport came and after more shouting, I finally had enough of it. "Leo, just tell the story!" I shouted.

"Okay, fine! Since it technically is Jaden's fault," Leo mumbled.

"I was nearly run over by a car!" Jaden cried.

Leo ignored him. "By the way, nice rejection, Bree."

"Huh? What on-?" I paused, Leo's words hitting me. He had been spying on me! "LEO! What did I tell you about spying on me?"

"A lot actually, but I like ignoring it."

I went to jump off the couch and attack Leo, but had trouble standing up. Eventually I sat back down and glared at Leo. "You'll be getting it tomorrow," I warned.

"Looking forward to it."

I glared at Leo again. "Just tell him."

Leo sighed, but nodded. "Calla, care to join?" The way he said Calla's name made it seem as if Leo was about to give Calla a nickname.

"Nice save, Leo," Calla stated, the temperature in the room seeming to drop significantly. "And yes, I would."

Calla and Jaden followed Leo upstairs, leaving me to wonder what nickname Leo was about to call Calla.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

So telling Jaden about the future was something that I should have told him a long time ago. In retrospect, I should have told him when I told Calla, but oh well. I stopped when I entered my room, the hairs on my neck standing up. For whatever reason, I knew someone was spying on us. However, when I went to the window, which I had opened for some fresh air, all I saw was a crow.

"Is everything all right, Leo?" Calla asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm just paranoid for some reason."

"Leo, it's a crow. It's not as if the crow is some shape shifter from another planet. That only happens on fanfiction."

"Exactly! And what happens if we are in some fanfiction and we're all characters in a story **(1)**?"

Calla didn't have an answer to that. Not that I expected her to. She probably thought I was crazy.

"Uh, Calla, how exactly do I tell Jay my story since I have two-?"

Calla's eyes widened once she realized what I was saying. I had two futures. One was my original one, and the second was the future that only Future me and Future Calla knew fully. "You're right! I guess we can do both."

"Can I please start asking questions?" Jaden nearly shouted.

"Not yet," I answered. "Okay, in the year 1998, a mother gave birth to a son named Leo Dooley. In 2010, Leo Dooley's mother divorced her husband after she found her husband beating up Leo."

"Let me guess, afterwards Leo moved in with Mr. Davenport and Adam, Bree, and Chase attended Mission Creek High. Is there a point to this?"

I face palmed. "Of course there is. I wouldn't be telling you this it if it wasn't. Things went well until Adam, Bree, and Chase exposed their bionics to Principal Perry."

"What are bionics?" Jaden asked.

"Bionics are these set of abilities programmed into this chip, which is then stuck into a person's nervous system to improve their life stimuli," I explained.

"Nice description, Leo," Calla commented.

"Now, please leave questions AND comments until the end. Understood, Jaden?"

"Understood," Jaden said.

"That goes for the rest of you as well. After exposing their bionic secret, the Lab Rats fled. They were caught, but escaped needless to say. Later, we faced Victor Krane, a rogue billionaire bent on destroying Adam, Bree, and Chase."

"He didn't succeed, did he?"

"He succeeded, but his partner killed him. Together, he and Leo spent the next ten months learning about each other and working on a way to travel back in time. Leo got in the time machine and traveled back here to help train the Lab Rats against Victor Krane. Any questions?"

"Wait, so you're from the future?"

"Correct. Any other questions?"

"So… where's the past Leo?"

"The time machine was specifically designed so I would take control of my past-selves mind."

"Wicked! Though, why didn't you just come back to the house?" Jaden asked.

"Because there was no mansion. Victor Krane blew up this place. Adam and Mr. Davenport died instantly."

"What about me?"

"You committed suicide."

Jaden shrugged. "That doesn't really sound like me. Explain."

"I didn't know about it at first. I was at my house playing _Pig Zombies III, Invasion of the Werecows._ The house wasn't the mansion, but a different house that Bree had bought for us. Victor Krane had blown up our mansion. Calla was Chase's girlfriend at the time. Anyways, it was about ten at night on a school day. Calla asked if you were there. I knew something was wrong so Bree, Chase and I headed over to the school since that is where Calla called.

"When we arrived, we learned from Calla and your mom that none of the players had seen you since lunch. You missed both practice and the game. When we saw your car, your car door was unlocked and the keys were still in the ignition. All the fans and players on both sides had been asked to be on the lookout.

"We all assumed it was a kidnapping. We were all wrong. A couple of days went by, but there was no word of you. The only fingerprints authorities found on the car belonged to you. Your mom was in a panic. She spent days looking for you, not getting any sleep. She was working so much on the case that she almost never went back home.

"Finally, Calla found you and called us and the cops. You were at the park about five miles from the school. You were dead, a glock in one hand and blood seeping out of your chest." Leo sobbed onto Calla's shoulder while Calla sobbed onto Leo's shoulder. Five minutes later, Leo continued. "In your other hand was an envelope with specific instructions to open it the day of his funeral. The day of the funeral, everyone learned who had caused all this. It was me."

Leo sobbed into his hands once again. Jaden opened his mouth to ask him to explain, but closed it once he realized Leo just needed some time.

After apologizing for the delay, Leo continued. "You did it," he said it as a replacement word, "because you felt unloved. You felt your family wasn't there for you. You talked about how your mom was always away and how it felt as if your relationship with her was nonexistent. You also talked about how Calla never helped you understand others and how she never helped you with your life because Calla was too busy with her own. You talked about your monster crush on Bree that consumed a good part of your high school life and how you thought she was the missing piece. When you learned of my forced marriage with Bree—"

"Hold up. Forced marriage?" Jaden questioned.

"I'll get to that in a bit," Leo promised. "As I was saying, when you learned of my forced marriage with Bree, you never recovered. You thought you were in some sort of hell. So you faked your own kidnapping and killed yourself. You blamed me, saying that if I had let you be with Bree, then none of this would have happened. I felt guilty about it for a long time.

"Anyways, as I told you, Victor Krane planted a bomb in our mansion. It killed Adam and Mr. Davenport. Bree, Chase, and I were in the living room and managed to escape. A day after we lost Adam and Mr. Davenport, Victor Krane attacked Mission Creek High and set most of the building on fire with his pryokinesis. Janelle had school that day so we rushed over there. We were too late; Janelle, my girlfriend, had been strangled to death and beaten severely.

"That was one of the worst days of my life naturally. Having to explain what happened to Janelle's mom was downright impossible. We thought the chaos was over. We were wrong."

"Wow. Now I can see why you wanted to change the future," Jaden whispered. "Did Tasha make it out of the explosion?"

"She was tortured to death earlier," Leo sniffed. He then blew his nose in a tissue, sobbed, sobbed some more, and then finally after about ten minutes, Leo wiped off his tears. "Sorry," Leo apologized.

"No need to. I don't want to hear anymore, though answer me a few questions. One, was Bree the love of your life?"

"During the fake marriage, yes. I fell hard in love with her. At one point, all the love was real. We never did the deed if that's what you're asking."

"What happened to Bree and Chase? I doubt you would have left Bree if she was the love of your life."

"Chase sacrificed himself so Bree and I could move forward. We never saw Chase again after that. As for Bree, all you need to know is she died from pyrokinesis to the heart. Fortunately, his partner helped me kill Victor Krane. For the next ten months, we constructed the time machine and got to know each other. The rest is just about history."

"Are you planning on ending up with Bree again?"

Leo shrugged. "I don't know. I aim to let fate decide. If I don't, then I'm all right with that."

"Well, seeing as how Bree has feelings for you, then I'd say the future is going to stay the same."

Calla and I stared at Jaden. Both of us started laughing, only to stop when Jaden stared at us. He was being serious. "Wait, you're being serious?" Calla asked.

"Yeah. Just ask Bree."

I looked to Calla who shrugged. "Okay then. Calla will finish the rest of the story for you while I verify that that is indeed true," I decided.

I left my room before Calla could say something. My heart pounded in my chest each step I took. Was it possible that Bree _actually _had feelings for me? How strong were they? If she did, then things were still on the table. That is, my second future might actually change. I hoped it would. If that were the case, then Bree, Chase, and Jaden wouldn't die this time around. At least, I hoped. Nothing came easy for us Davenport-Dooleys'.

Marcus, Bree, Mr. Davenport, Adam, and Chase were in the living room. The bionic brothers looked up and nodded. When they saw that I was approaching Bree, the two of them left.

I could hear the phone ringing in the background, but I ignored it as I took a step closer to Bree. For whatever reason, I was nervous, more so than usual. I've been around Bree more times than anyone else, and that was saying something, considering she was my step-sister.

"Hey, Leo," Bree greeted, unnaturally quiet.

"Hi," I said.

The two of us were silent for about a minute. I opened my mouth, about to ask the question as to if my sister held feelings for me, but Chase interrupted our moment when he held the telephone out to her.

"It's someone named Owen, though the vocal cords don't match," Chase informed.

Curious, Bree picked the phone up. "Hello?...The hospital!... I'll be over soon. Bye." Facing us, Bree stated, "There's been an accident. Owen is in the hospital."

* * *

**Unknown Person's POV**

I would be lying to you all if I said that I knew Leo was from the future. The new info briefly startled me, leaving me uncertain as to what to do next. Of course, once I heard Victor Krane was the villain in Leo's future, I knew what I had to do.

The first part of this big plan was to kill Victor Krane. Having broken into Davenport Industries before, I knew this billionaire's security couldn't hold me. In fact, no security could. Why? Because I didn't exist! I had no given record to go by. I wasn't born; I was _created._

Running through countless scenarios in my head, I dialed the Davenport's house number. As I suspected, Chase answered it.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Owen. Can I talk to Bree?"

I heard a long pause on the end of the phone. Chase was probably matching vocals with his bionics. Unfortunately for him, the vocal database didn't contain my voice.

"Sure. Hold on." I heard walking and then Chase informed, "It's someone named Owen, though the vocal cords don't match."

A curious Bree answered, "Hello?"

Pretending to be hurt, I said, "Bree, it's so good to hear you. Listen, I'm in the hospital."

"The hospital?"

"Yeah, Mission Creek High hospital. I was in a bad car accident. Can you come over? I need to see you."

"I'll be over soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone and called a taxi. I didn't need to, but I didn't want to cause suspicion. As soon as I got in, I told the taxi driver to drive me to a restaurant near Victor Krane's mansion, and I relaxed. I chuckled, already imagining the look on Leo and Chase's face when they saw Owen, the Owen that I had sent to the hospital. Whether he died or not, I could care less. He wasn't that important in my plan. Which reminds me. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Hi, Mom, Dad, it's Owen."

**XXXxxxxx**

Getting past the security cameras was ridiculously easy. At one in the morning and all the lights out, Krane was sleeping. Good for him. All I had to do was kill him, grab the evidence that suggested Mr. Donald Davenport killed him, and leave. I would be back, rest assured, to pick up the pieces and set my plan further in motion.

I could see a window open. Too easy! I snuck inside and looked for an object that would finish Krane. My eyes scanned the room until they came across the perfect object. I actually knew the time would be there. Every bedroom has it. I unplugged the lamp and raised it over Victor Krane's body. And the rest is history.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

I arrived at the hospital and immediately asked to see Owen Denaci. I didn't think I could, since it was too late to stay, but the nurse must have understood the situation because she let me through.

As soon as I arrived at Owen's room, I was surprised to find that Owen was not awake. He looked peaceful, his body attached to multiple wires and the nurses clothing covering what was probably his injured body.

"What's his status?"

"He is in a coma. He hasn't regained consciousness since he arrived here seven hours ago," a nurse commented, entering the room.

My blood froze. "That's impossible! I was with him at school, and he told me he doesn't have any siblings."

"Well, I don't know what to say then. His parents were here. They verified that that is indeed Owen."

I didn't say anything, just waited in the hospital room, utterly confused as to what was happening. I must have stayed a statue for a long time because Douglas had to come and get me. After telling the nurse to call me if there was any change, I headed home, wondering who framed Owen.

**XXXxxxxx**

I had gotten word that Owen died this afternoon. It was presently one in the afternoon and I was in front of the TV, trying to focus on something other than the fact that Owen was dead. According to Leo, Owen's death never happened this early. If that was true, who killed Owen, and why?

The doorbell rang, but I didn't get up. That left Mr. Davenport to get the door. Everyone was doing his or her own thing. Marcus was watching TV with me, Adam and Chase were eating, Leo was reading a book, and Douglas was finishing something up in the lab. Unless it brought people back from the dead, then I could care less what the invention did.

"Delivery for Leo Dooley," a man called.

"Leo, did you order anything?" Mr. Davenport cried.

"Not that I know of. Let's see what it is."

I turned my head and watched as Mr. Davenport signed the form. As soon as the form was signed, the man thanked Mr. Davenport and left. As Mr. Davenport struggled with the crate, Chase and Leo hurried over and helped him carry in the crate.

"What's in here, Leo?"

"Not a clue. Chase, what do you see?"

Chase was silent for a minute, clearly rattled by what he saw in there. "I see a dead body."

I almost vomited. A dead body? Whose?

Chase stared at me, his eyes wide in shock. "Victor Krane, Leo's enemy."

"WHAT?" Leo cried.

I jumped to my feet and tore off the top, letting loose a shriek when Victor Krane's dead body flopped onto the floor.

"Guys, listen to this," Mr. Davenport whispered, his entire body trembling as he held an envelope in his hands. "I know your secrets. I know that Adam, Bree, Chase and Marcus are bionic and I will show the world who they all are in November. To Leo, I know you're from the future. Lucky you aren't dealing with Krane; you've got me. It's unsigned."

My bulbous brown eyes stared into Leo's eyes. If Krane wasn't the villain this time around, who was?

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was shorter than most, but at least the chapter contained all the excitement. And yes, I ended on another cliffhanger. As you can tell, there are different types of cliffhangers.

It is going to be tempting to end _Recapturing Our First Love_ with a cliffhanger, but oh well. After _Recapturing Our First Love_, I start _No Going Back Part 1_ and _2_. Since that will likely be over 10,000 for the first part, I've got a load to write. If you would like to see a Q and A after _Recapturing Our First Love_, then simply ask any questions you have regarding this season or season 3 in your review. I can't guarantee that I will answer them, however.

**1.** Breaking the fourth wall. Score!

Well, there's still a bunch of writing I have to do before I finish the season, so I'll sign off. Until next time. Peace!


	33. Recapturing Our First Love Part 1

**A/N:** Welcome, readers, to Recapturing Our First Love. I'm afraid to regret you that this isn't the entire original episode, rather part of it. I'm nowhere close to done, but I thought I should post this so you don't have to wait any longer without another update. This is the last original episode of the season. Unluckily to most readers, the plot is Breo-focused. The plot and subplots will all converge in on each other later in the episode, which will either be part two or three. The summary, since I will be jumping plot to plot, is as followed:

**After Leo lands a trip to the hospital, Bree visits and asks for the story of how Bree and Leo fell in love; Adam invites Calla to an Opera performance; Ocean and Chase's friendship strengthens when Chase and Ocean start a band.**

Copy the summary down. It will help you understand which plot I'm on.

I almost forgot:

**AllAmericanSlurp: I have a name in mind, but I don't know if it suits him. So for now, you'll have to wait until I start writing the seventh original episode of season three.**

**Guest: I know! Don't you just love drama and love triangles! Don't worry; I have plans to temporarily diffuse the Leo and Bree pairing.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats. I own my OCs while Kihonne owns her OCs. I do not own 'Celebration'.

**Note:** The Breo plot is in Leo's POV, first person; the Adam and Calla subplot is third person limited Adam; the Chase/Ocean subplot is third person omniscient. Also, I'm giving you the season 3 trailer early since I feel No Going Back is too suspenseful to leave or answer reviews. Copy the trailer down as well, because you might not get it when I start season 3.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

97,200 seconds. 1,620 minutes. Twenty-seven hours. That is how long it has been since I first learned Krane wasn't our enemy this time around. I have no idea who is behind this, but at the moment, I have bigger problems: finding out if Bree likes me.

Do I like Bree? Heck yeah! If it weren't for the fact that I was so self-conscious as to getting sibling's and parent's approval, I might already be with her. Even if Bree does like me, it all boils down to how Chase felt. If his hidden feelings were for Bree, then I'd have to settle with Calla, which worked for me.

Presently, we were all in the lab, anxiously waiting for Douglas to reveal his coup d'état. The lab looked similar to that of the old timeline. The only difference I saw was the four capsules instead of three. The newer lab still consisted of a quantum processing super computer, the 4-D combat simulator, and– what happened to the compartmentalized floors? And for that matter the magnetic spectrometer?

"What happened to the compartmentalized floors and the NMRS?" I questioned.

Chase gasped. "You mean there was a nuclear magnetic resident spectrometer? I've never seen one in person!"

"According to Future Leo, yes," Douglas responded. "However, I'm applying the principles of magnetic fields to protect the earth from the solar winds."

"Look at Douglas, going green!" I commented. "Marcus, celebration music!"

Marcus pressed a button on the back of his neck. Celebration by Kool &amp; the gang started to play. When it became obvious that I was the only one getting this, I noted to Marcus to cut the jam.

"Marcus has a music player in the back of his neck?" Bree questioned.

I nodded and listed off what else Marcus had. When Bree learned she could have been playing Angry Pigeons on Marcus's Wi-Fi hotspot, she flipped.

"Anyways, Leo, I finally finished!" Douglas exclaimed, eager to reveal something to us. He held his hands out as if he was revealing something game-show worthy. "I give you…"

"Whoa!" Bree breathed as a slick red motorcycle drove itself into the room. She wasn't sure about the brand, since it didn't look like a Harley, but didn't care. It was wicked.

"Sweet cruiser," Marcus commented. "Who is it for?"

"It's for everyone, but I'm letting Leo ride it first," Douglas responded. "I call this baby the Fire Ant. Donnie wanted to call it the Flame Viper, but there's already a motorcycle with that name. The features of this bad boy include self-driving capabilities, built-in GPS, gravitational shift to ride up buildings, and it reaches a top speed of 900 miles an hour! I wanted 1200, but Donnie-"

I zoned Douglas out, too focused on showing off my sweet ride. Correction, _our_ sweet ride. Man, this was going to be off the chain! "Douglas, did you get this checked out by the police?" I asked, recalling how Douglas didn't check his inventions with the police.

"Of course! Why do you think I-? Oh, I get your drift. The answer is yes."

I looked at Douglas skeptically, but didn't comment. Instead, I got on the ride. If only I could get Bree to ride on this with me. That's when I remembered, even if I did get Bree on, I didn't have a motorcycle license.

"You don't need to worry about the license. I'm sure once Officer Parker learns I made it, she'll let it slide," Douglas stated, sensing my concern.

Again, I looked at Douglas skeptically. Just to be sure, I was going to call Officer Parker and get it checked with her. But not in front of Douglas. Grabbing a helmet from Douglas - I still don't know where he got that to this day- I swung my legs over the motorcycle and revved the engine up. When the sound of vroom vroom started up, I zoomed out of the industrial tunnels, feeling the first taste of freedom in a long while.

As it turns out, there was a massive traffic jam back up forty minutes after driving in the down pouring rain. Traffic was so backed up that people resorted to pulling their cars onto the grass. Traffic has never been this backed up in Mission Creek. What was going on? I didn't have to think about it as the green left arrow showed up. Taking a deep breath, I proceeded to make the turn. That was when I noticed someone trying to run through a red light.

Fortunately, I had my helmet on as both I and the bike got sent airborne. I must have flipped twice before I flew over a fence and hit my head, hard. It was then I was aware of how much pain I was in. There was blood dripping down from my leg, coupled by the pain shooting down to the base of my foot, I knew it was bad. I took a deep breath, the need to move becoming overwhelming. The moment I tried to put my full weight on the leg, it crumbled beneath me and I sank to the grass.

Unable to move, I lay where had dropped, the desire to move evaporating with the increasing pain. The first suggestion of an approaching car was by the rumbling of the road. At least, I think that would be the right sound. I was too out of it to care. My first thought was to ask for a lift, and I readied myself to wave them down. But then, my mind jumped to the possibility of it being my mom behind the wheel, and panicked. I would be better off left on the side of the road and bleeding, than my mom discovering me in a heaping mess like this.

I lay on the grass, hoping the car would drive past me. And it did. Unluckily, the car slammed on its brakes and U-ey until it stopped right in front of me. I propped my head up and looked at the number plate, lit up behind an unfamiliar truck. Well, at least it wasn't Tasha. When the owner stepped out, I knew it was worse than Tasha.

It was Caitlin.

It was so much worse than my mom. The most insane girl ever, Caitlin, climbed out of the truck, and headed towards me, trying to shield the rain from falling in her eyes. "Leo? What the heck are you doing lying on the ground in the rain?"

"I'm resting?" I quickly responded. On the inside, I cursed myself because my voice didn't hold the determination to suggest I was telling the truth. Silently, I begged for Caitlin to just leave me be.

"You're weird," Caitlin muttered, as she started to head back. Said girl stopped and looked at me one last time. When she did, Caitlin covered the distance between us, sliding in to the wet grass to take a closer look. "Oh my God! What happened to your leg?"

It must be the concussion, I thought. There is no way Caitlin shows concern for anybody. "I was in a motorcycle accident. All I know is I flipped up and landed on the fence – AGHH! Careful! That hurts!"

"The fence tried to kill you by the looks of it! I have to take you to the hospital!"

My eyes widened. "NO! You can't! I mean, I'm fine."

"No you're not! I have to take you to the hospital! Leo," Caitlin warned when I opened my mouth to object.

I quickly closed my mouth and sighed. In the condition I was in, and with the pounding headache, I knew I was in no position to argue with Caitlin. "Okay, Caitlin. I trust you."

Caitlin helped me off the ground. Once it became apparent that no weight could be put on my injured leg, Caitlin helped carry me to the passenger seat. When Caitlin climbed into her own seat, she headed to the nearest hospital.

The drive to the hospital was silent. I was more consumed with the increasing dread that was threatening to overtake his mind. I realized that with each wrong decision that I made, the more danger I was putting my family in. I needed to escape, and yet I could never leave. Escape seemed impossible.

When the car came to a stop right in front of the Mission Creek hospital, Caitlin exited the car and opened the door for me.

"I really appreciate the help," I said as I limped to the hospital door on my good leg.

"Hey, no problem. I'll call your family if you haven't done so," Caitlin offered.

"I appreciate that," I commented. "Why are you being so kind to me? Or is the concussion I have making me hallucinate?"

As nurses came to my aid, Caitlin answered, "I'm doing it because I have a crush on someone in your family."

"Chase?"

"Adam, actually."

"I'm sure he would appreciate this. Again, thanks for the help," I stated as one of the nurses helped me up onto a stretcher. It wasn't until I looked at my leg did I realize how bad the wound was. The fence had punctured a hole straight into my calf, and had been seeping blood ever since. The blood now covered my leg and combined in my shoe. It was only now that I realized the mess I must have left in Caitlin's car. Someone might assume that Caitlin finally killed someone when they saw the blood in her truck's passenger seat.

As I was wheeled into a room, I found myself drifting in and out of focus with the pain. I didn't think of how to even hide it from my parents. I just sat there. And breathed slowly. I only let the pain fill me, and consume my thoughts.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up, my leg was bandaged up and another wrapping covered my head. There was a splitting headache forming, one I knew that would take time to die down. At the moment, however, that wasn't what concerned me. What did concern me was the fact that my family would be here as soon as they heard about it, and they would undoubtedly ask what happened. And one of those people would be Bree.

Suddenly a voice could be heard from outside my room. I pretended to think it was just the TV, but it didn't work. Of course she just had to come. Of course it would be Bree. I cursed my unfortunate luck. I could hear her panicked voice as she spoke with Tasha and Mr. Davenport.

I was at the end of no return. Bree was the last person I wanted to see. In fact, she was presently the bane of my existence. Once Bree took on the image of a saddened Bree, I knew my life was over. If you aren't aware, I would do anything to make sure Bree isn't sad. I feared I would fall in with her demands. I lay may head back against the pillow, hoping the coolness of them would stop my increasingly sweltering body. As I sat there, knowing that my doom was inevitable, there was a gentle knock on the door.

Despite saying nothing, the door still opened. I had nowhere to escape as Bree Davenport stepped into my room. Oh f—

"Hey, Bree," I greeted shyly, hoping she wouldn't comment about my injury.

"Leo, what happened to you? Are you all right?" Bree hurriedly asked, fear and concern evident in her voice.

I sighed inwardly. Of course she would comment about my injury. Darn concussion! This totally messed up my thought process. What was even worse was the fact that Bree was sad. A sad Bree was one I never liked to see, so I sighed exasperatedly. I wish I could have more tolerance with something like this.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just in a little accident," I informed, trying to keep the emotional damage to a minimal.

"Yeah, Caitlin told me," Bree mumbled. Then she suddenly cried, "What is the matter with you? You had the entire family worried! What if you were seriously hurt? What if you left us? Do you have any idea how _worried _I was, how worried Tasha and everyone else was?"

"Bree," I warned.

"I don't know what your problem is, Leo! It seems as if you just like making me mad! It used to annoy me, but now it worries me. Why do you do that?"

"Bree," I started.

However, Bree was on a roll and wasn't going to let me finish. "I know you are from the future, but why do you like to tease me? Is it because you find it easier to talk to me if I am ticked off or something? Because it seems that way. I want to be angry at you, Leo, but you make it so hard! And I don't know why, but I am jealous of Calla, and I think it has to do with you. There's no way you're going to love me, but I'm pretty sure I love you."

My heart stopped. It was as if Tasha had died. I just couldn't cope with what was being said. Bree was pretty sure she loved me. Oh my goodness! She just found a way to steal my way to breathe! I knew Bree better than anyone, and know I had the chance to be with her. Oh my goodness.

The only problem was I wasn't ready to be with Bree. She had been the love of my life, and now, she was asking for a relationship. There were so many other things that needed to be decided. Mr. Davenport would have a fit if he found out. We could always try to keep the relationship, but once others found out, things would hit dead bottom.

As much as I was against the idea, I decided I needed time to wait. My lifelong dream would have to wait. "Bree," I started.

Unfortunately, "I don't know when that happened, but ever since that museum trip, I have been wanting nothing more than to have you hold me in your arms and reassure me that everything is going to be all right. I want to tell my family about this, but I don't want to because then Mr. Davenport would kick me out of the house, and I know you've been crushing on me forever, so how about-?"

"Bree," I started.

Bree finally stopped rambling to look at me. "Sorry," she stated.

"Is there something you really want to say?" I questioned.

Bree's face got red. She just looked so cute. She always is. "I know this is a longshot, but-"

"Nonsense! You know I'll always do anything for you," I started.

"Tell me the story of how we fell in love."

* * *

Adam heaved a massive sigh as he sat down at the kitchen table hours after Leo had gone on a joyride. Here, in his hands were two tickets to an Opera performance that Jessica and he had planned on going to later tonight. However, now that Jessica was in another state, the possibility of going to the performance was nonexistent. Adam didn't even enjoy Opera; he only agreed to watch it with Jessica because he loved her.

_Well, I guess I could always go with a friend. Unfortunately, I don't think anyone here likes Opera, _he mused. _I could always give these away, but who would I give them to? I don't know anyone. I'm sure Caitlin doesn't like Opera. Ocean and Maddie, well, Maddie rather, doesn't seem like the type of person who would go to Opera. Taylor used to, but she's gone, so I can't give them to her. I don't want to throw these away, so I might as well go bore myself. It's not like there's anything going on today._

"Is something wrong, Adam?" Tasha asked as she looked up from making lunch.

"I think so. I have these two Opera tickets that Jessica and I were supposed to go tonight. Now that she's in another state, I don't know what to do with these. If I knew someone that liked Opera, I'd give them away, but I don't. I don't want to throw them away since these tickets cost six hundred a piece. I don't want to go to the Opera either since I don't like Opera either. What do I do?"

"Well, you could always see the Opera anyways. I know it's not your favorite thing to do, but it's either that or helping me run errands for the next four hours."

Adam cringed. He would rather not run around town if he had the chance to. Even if he did like spending time with Tasha, that didn't exactly rectify his problem regarding the two tickets.

Seeing Adam's expression, Tasha asked, "Well, you can always hang out with Calla. I'm sure she wouldn't mind, especially considering how in love she is with Leo. I'm sure she'd go with you."

Adam stared at his stepmother incredulously. "Tasha, do you not know Calla? She would rather read a science book than go to an Opera with me, yet alone anyone. Although, you do have a point," Adam admitted. "I'll ask her anyways. Worse comes to worse, I can play video games at Calla's house."

"And if she says yes?" Tasha asked.

Adam sighed. "If she does say yes, then we're going to a six hour Opera Performance. I should probably get my wallet, phone, and tickets just in case."

"All right, honey! Drive safely!" Tasha called as Adam headed down into the lab to grab his necessities for the trip. To his luck, Adam found the wallet and phone on the table. After explaining what he would be doing, Adam headed into the garage and started up the car. "I'll be surprised if Calla says yes," Adam stated.

After an hour's drive to Calla's place, Adam shut off the engine and hurried to the Parker's front door, hoping he didn't get too wet. Before he could knock, however, the door opened to reveal Officer Parker in her uniform.

"Hi, Adam. I just got a call regarding an accident on the main highway. Calla's here alone and Jaden is at a friend's house," Officer Parker greeted. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, ma'am." Adam watched as Officer Parker got in her squad car and headed out in the rain. As soon as she was gone, Adam turned to the door and called Calla's name. In an instant, Calla was there. By the looks of things, she was having as much fun as he was on this rainy day.

"Hey, Adam. What's up?" she asked in a dull tone.

"I have a problem. This Opera performance is later tonight and I was wondering if you'd like to join me," Adam stated. He winced inwardly once he finished asking.

_Of course she's not going to want to go. This is Calla we are talking about. _Not to his surprise, Adam found Calla looking at him with her arms crossed as if he had grown a second head, which considering how idiotic the question was, Adam wouldn't be surprised if he had.

"Sure," she finally said.

"Yeah, I thought so. Well, forget I - wait. Did you say sure?"

"I did. You're _so _lucky I'm so bored. Otherwise, I would be saying no. I don't even like Opera, but I'm bored enough to join you so long as it passes the time."

_Well, this is unexpected. Calla agrees to go to an Opera Performance with me. What, I suppose Chase is going to get a girl to like him?_

"O-okay," Adam stuttered. "Let's go."

"Let me just get a coat and umbrella. It's raining cats and dogs."

Adam nodded dumbly. He didn't even recall moving until Calla was ahead of him and at his car. Quickly hurrying up to her, Adam opened the car door for her and got in.

"Here's your ticket," Adam said, handing Jessica's ticket to Calla.

"Thanks," Calla mumbled, barely audible for Adam to hear. Ten minutes into the trip while the two were stuck at a red light, Calla said, "I take I have to explain why I said yes?"

Adam shook his head. "No, you're good. I figured it out," he confessed, briefly glancing at Calla before he looked back at the road. Seeing that the light had turned green, Adam continued forward. "Leo, right?"

"Obviously. I just hope the Opera thing is a romance thing. That way I can just imagine the lovers being Leo and I," Calla confessed.

Adam smirked. _I should have seen that coming. I _really_ should have seen that coming. _"And if it wasn't romance?"

"Then I would have wasted the past four hours for nothing," Calla mumbled.

"It's six hours, and you're lucky it's a romance then," Adam commented.

"Yes! That'll make the performance less boring."

Adam couldn't help but agree with Calla on the remark.

* * *

**A/N:** Like I said, part one. I really hate the fact that I didn't get that far into it, but there's nothing I can do about it now. Hopefully, I'll have made progress by the end of July. I can't be certain that will be my next update, but it should be in that area. Until next time. Peace!


	34. Recapturing Our First Love Part 2

**A/N:** Welcome, readers, to part 2. It's been torture writing this, mostly because eighty percent of it was on my phone. In unimportant news, my twenty-second birthday has come and gone. You see 185 reviews, but that's a mistake because as it turns out, you can't edit an anonymous review. Some of the reviews were just me putting down what I wanted in a different story. Yes, stupid I know. Anyways, let's get onto the important reviews.

I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing:

**LeoCorp (Chapter 32): ****It is all right. So you're working on a third story? Congrats! Eh, it happens. Yes, yes it is. Usually I'm against it, but with this story, I think I could do that. Without giving anything away that would occur in No Going Back, three more characters will die (legit deaths) in season 3 (you think I'd have enough deaths by now), Chase saves someone's life, Bree and Jaden get in a relationship, and Mission Creek High gets split up (more details to come). That's all my fogged up mind can think of. There will be a bionic soldier story plot in season 4, including a 'Bionic Showdown'.**

**LeoCorp (Chapter 33): ****I hear ya. I enjoy both pairings as well. Unfortunately, I have to choose one, so I did. The trailer will be coming out when I finish Recapturing Our First Love (ironically ROFL for short). As for the Leo and Bree story, there's going to be more than just a main conversation. Thanks for being a loyal review!**

**Guest: I haven't a clue as to how long the story will be, but I'm nowhere near done. I'd like to finish it as well.**

**Guest: Brase? I'm not doing Brase at all. Read the summary and you'll know what I mean.**

**The white wolf Haruka: I'm glad you did. Perhaps the trailer would help.**

Okay, the rest of the reviews I can't answer. Here's the summary and the disclaimer!

**After Leo lands a trip to the hospital, Bree visits and asks for the story of how Bree and Leo fell in love; Adam invites Calla to an Opera performance; Ocean and Chase's friendship strengthens when Chase and Ocean start a band.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats. Kihonne owns her OCs while I own my OCs.

**Note: Chase-bashing near the end of the chapter. Also, since I'm feeling in a good mood, the season 3 trailer is down below for those who wish to view it. I might regret it at a later date, however.**

* * *

Chase sighed as he stood right outside Ocean's bedroom. Just a little over an hour ago, Ocean had called him up and asked him to come over. Apparently, she wanted Chase's expertise on something. _If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that, I could probably buy __those neat telescope glasses and have enough money left over for a few ice cream cones_. _Stop thinking about ice cream, Chase! You're here to help Ocean with homework, more likely than not._

"Hey, Chase," Ocean addressed the youngest bionic as she walked out of the bathroom.

Chase, startled, jumped up and screamed. Upon realizing who the speaker was, Chase took deep breaths and stared at the girl that had invited him over not that long ago. "You scared me. What subject did you need help with?"

"Easily I'd say. Believe it or not, I'm thinking on starting up a band, but I'm not a great guitarist, so do you want to join?" _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes..._

Chase was about to say yes when he stopped. _I'd like to, but given that someone is about to reveal my bionic secret in less than a month, it's probably not the best idea. Then again, I don't think I should let her down either, not when she saved my butt back at the museum. I need more information. _"Maybe. Do you have any idea about when you plan to do it?"

_I shouldn't be surprised. Chase is, after all, one of the smartest people here, my sister included. He's probably asking because he needs to know. _"December, but judging by your question, you are busy then, am I correct?"

"No, no. December's fine; it's just that things might get complicated around that time," Chase stated, choosing not to tell Ocean about the bionics. _Besides, she'll learn sometime in November anyways._

"So you'll think about it?"

"Definitely! Do you mind coming in and showing me your guitar?"

"Not at all. The last time I played was two years ago." _Unfortunately, I still stink. _"Here it is," Ocean gestured to her butterfly acoustic guitar (1). "I'm not a guitarist, so do you want to be the guitarist?"

"Certainly!" _It shouldn't be that hard. Besides, I am keeping with it._

"I'm best at lead singer so all we need is a drummer and either a bassist or a pianist," Ocean mused. "Shame my sister doesn't like music."

"It's fine." _It certainly would make things easier, but no matter._

"Not much else we can do. Do you want to stay here and hang out or head home while I figure out who else will join?" Ocean asked.

"Wait, you're actually saying I can stay?"

"Yeah," Ocean answered slowly. _Why did he ask that? With Leo as a brother, he has that opportunity all the time, doesn't he?_

_Ha! I found a girl that wants to spend time with me! In your face, Adam and Bree! _"Sure, I'll stay," Chase commented nonchalantly.

"Okay. Do you want to talk?"

"It's been a while for me. I don't have that much experience talking to girls," Chase admitted. "Usually they ask if I can help with their project, I do it, I send it to them by email, and then I don't hear from them anymore."

_Just what goes on in Chase's house that makes him have such low self-confidence? Well, there's one way to find out. Have dinner with the Davenport family. _"I'm sorry. So you do want to plan our first song?" Ocean asked.

"Assuming you aren't the video game type of gal, then sure."

Ocean chuckled. "I'm not. All right then. Let's get a topic thought up of."

In the midst of brainstorming, Maddie came in drenched in sweat. Gathering that Maddie would soon take her shirt off, Chase stood up from Ocean's bed. "I guess I'll leave for a bit," he stated.

"No, you're fine. We're just about to have lunch. You can stay if you want," Maddie offered as she grabbed a clean shirt and headed into the bathroom to change.

Chase looked at Ocean. "I guess I'm staying for lunch."

**XXXxxxx**

It turns out Chase was rather welcomed at the Richards' house. The usually stern Mr. Richards smiled and started asking about Chase's school year. _It must be because of Leo's relationship with Maddie. That's why he's acting so kind toward me._

"So what are you and Ocean working on upstairs?" Mr. Richards asked as he cut in to his steak.

"We're doing a band together," Ocean informed. "Chase is the guitarist. I'm the lead singer. We can't figure out any other members."

"What about our friend, Sabrina Carpenter?" Maddie asked.

Sabrina. The name instantly triggered a reaction from Chase as he remembered Future Calla say he hung out with a girl named Sabrina. This was probably the same Sabrina he hung out with before he felt something called love. The name was enough to cause him to choke on my drink and start coughing.

"You all right, Chase?" Maddie asked after the bionic was done making a mess of his drink.

"I'm fine. Sabrina is your friend?"

"Yeah, why? Do you know her?"

"It's complicated," Chase commented, choosing not to tell Maddie about Future Leo and Future Calla.

Maddie seemed to buy it for the time being. Chase was thankful she did. After lunch, Ocean gave Chase a ride home and stopped right in front of Mr. Davenport's mansion. As she parked the car, Ocean looked at Chase. "Yes?" Chase asked nervously.

"I—" Ocean paused. _I would ask him for his number, but perhaps one of his siblings could give it to me. Besides, maybe I can get it at dinner. _"I was wondering if—"

"If what?" Chase asked.

"If my family could come over to your house for dinner," Ocean finished. _Yeah, that's what I wanted to say._

"I'll ask. Leo and Maddie want to get together?"

"Probably," Ocean answered.

"Okay then. I'll see if there's a good date to meet up and tell you at school," Chase offered. "Thanks for the lift."

Ocean brushed it off and left. Once Chase couldn't see Ocean's car anymore, he headed inside. The first thing Chase noticed when he entered the house was the silence. The TV wasn't on, nobody was on the main floor, and nothing looked touched. Noticing the left out silverware, Chase scanned the kitchen area and sighed in relief when he didn't see a sign of a struggle. The family must have gone somewhere.

A shrill ringing filled the air and Chase had to avoid jumping up in fear. He recognized from the ringtone that it was Tasha, so he answered it.

"Hi, Chase. Bree and I are headed to the hospital to check up on Leo and maybe stop for some ice cream. Mr. Davenport, Douglas, and Marcus are headed to a meeting, and Adam is with Calla," Tasha briefed. "He might be at an Opera with her."

"Opera?" Chase asked. "Why?"

"The tickets were six hundred a piece."

"Must be pretty good seats."

"Probably. If you're at Ocean's house, just stay there. We'll pick you up on the way back. I'm on the road now, so I should probably get off. Bye!"

"Bye." Chase hung up the phone and sighed. It would seem as if he had the house to himself. Joy. Almost immediately after the thought, the phone rang. Being so close by, Chase answered it.

"Write these numbers down," a clearly disguised voice ordered. "33 -49 7 116 -31 39. Don't show this to anyone until Halloween." Then he hung up rather abruptly.

Chase recognized the numbers to be coordinates. The question was what significance did it hold? Figuring he could check it later, Chase scribbled down the memorized coordinates and headed into the game room. _Mortal Kombat, here we come._

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Tell me the story of how we fell in love."

I was too surprised to say anything. To be honest, I didn't even know how. It just happened. I knew the why, but not the how. "My mind is a bit fuzzy right now. I can't do that, but…" I stopped to think. I was both a verbal and visual type of guy, so if I couldn't explain, then perhaps I could show. "I can show you," I offered.

"Show me? How so?" Bree questioned, apparently not seeing where I was going with this.

"I take you places that hold a significant part in our relationship," I responded.

"Okay!"

On the inside, I rolled my eyes. Bree was one of the regulars hitting on cute guys. She would literally throw herself at romance. Of course, that's not her fault due to the fact that the only books she read the first fifteen years probably all involved teen gossip magazines and tabloid garbage. Still, Bree was in love with the idea of being in love. I could somewhat relate. My mom probably couldn't. Speaking of my mom—

"Where's Tasha?"

"Outside. I'll go get her."

"Okay, and I'm sorry."

Bree seemed to know what I was apologizing about as she brushed the apology off and left the room. In less than a minute, Tasha came in and hugged me.

"Mom, you can let go now," I said after a minute.

Tasha let go as instructed. "Okay, honey. What happened?"

"Some asshole—"

"Leo," Tasha warned.

"Sorry. Some um…" I could only think of negative words. Finally, I thought of a clean word that my mom would approve of. "Some lunatic ran a red light; I had the left hand turn signal, but he ran his car into my motorcycle and the rest is history. So when can I get out of here?"

"I don't know. They are keeping you here the night, though, since you lost a lot of blood and they want to hydrate you."

"Fine," I groused. "But I want to leave tomorrow."

"It's up to the doctors, honey."

I threw my head back on the pillow and closed my eyes. I wanted out of this hellhole, and fast! I hated hospitals! Unluckily, this wouldn't be the last time.

**XXXxxxx**

Maddie showed up later that night and we made out. Things got downright sexy. We would have kept going had I told her my head hurt and I needed rest. With a promise to come over tomorrow, my girlfriend left the room. The nurse came in, I took my medication, and then I fell asleep, eagerly waiting for the morning.

**XXXxxxx**

"Man, I am glad to be home," I exclaimed.

"Good to see you home too, honey," Tasha commented. "Just try not to get in anymore accidents."

"You do realize this mansion is accident-prone, right?"

"Ha ha. We're having the Richard's family over for dinner tonight. Adam is inviting a friend over, so we've got a crowd tonight," Mr. Davenport informed. "We don't have enough seats in our kitchen, so we trust the kids alone here while the adults dine in my private yacht."

"You have a private yacht?" I asked aghast.

"Of course I have a private yacht!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed, offended by my question. "By the way, the answer is no. Unless of course you're asking me am I handsome, in which case the answer is yes."

I frowned. I really wanted to have dinner on a yacht, but I guess I could wait. Besides, I think the rocking of the yacht would worsen my concussion. "I understand. Any dress code?"

"For the adults, yes. The kids can go casual or dress up. I told Adam to tell his friend and Chase to tell Ocean or Maddie the dress code and what time to be here. It's a waiting game until they arrive. As for Marcus, he's at school because we needed him out of the house."

"Doesn't everyone," I mumbled. "Well, I'm going to lie down and I'll be down for dinner."

Mr. Davenport looked to Tasha who shrugged. "I suppose that's all right."

"Cool. I'll see you after dinner then." I fist bumped a confused Mr. Davenport and headed upstairs. To my surprise, I wasn't out like a light as soon as my head hit the pillow. My mind was too busy thinking about places to take my sister. The concussion was making it hard, so I decided to worry about it later. When I closed my eyes, I was soon asleep.

I woke up to someone shaking my shoulder. After yawning, I saw that it was Marcus.

"Hey, dipshit, get dressed," Marcus ordered. "Our guests are here."

As soon as Marcus headed downstairs, I hopped out of bed and headed to my dresser. After I donned on some appropriate clothes, I headed downstairs to greet my girlfriend. Looking around, Ocean and Chase were on the couch together playing video games. "I didn't know Ocean played video games," I commented.

"Oh, she doesn't. Chase is probably just teaching her," my girlfriend answered.

"Ah." Looking around the room, I saw that Marcus and Adam were standing there doing nothing. I was about to say something to them when Adam's friend walked out of the bathroom. I recognized her instantly; I visited her every day since her injury over a year ago. "Calla, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Leo," Calla greeted, smiling warmly at me. She was still madly in love with me. Her eyes showed nothing but pure warmth and adoration. I knew because of future me that I was going to end up with Calla, but right now, I had yet to feel the same powerful emotions as Calla.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked again.

"Adam invited me over," Calla explained.

"Oh." So Calla was dining with my girlfriend; Ocean; and my family sans Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Add in Bree, who was probably using the can, and I couldn't help but think this was going to be an awkward dinner for more than one of us.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

The main hero held the dead heroine's limp, lifeless hand in his own limp hand. The theater fell into silence as the hero knelt down and, still clutching the heroine's hand, closed his eyes and prayed. After a minute, the main hero's eyes opened and he caressed the heroine's hair. "I will hunt down he who did this. Your death shall not hath been in vain. I am coming for you, The Red Triangle." The hero whispered the last part.

Over 450 people rose from his or her seat and applauded as the curtain closed to the end of a six hour Opera performance. Yes, you heard that right. Six hours! And only one intermission. While my behind was sore from sitting so long, the exceptional play made up for it. The beginning and end had to be the best parts of the entire performance. The middle wasn't as great, but still worth mentioning. _I am so glad I decided to come, even if it was with Calla and not my girlfriend, Jessica._

"Man, that's probably the best Opera performance I've ever seen!" I exclaimed as Calla and I headed to the exit. Being in the third row, getting out was relatively easy.

"Yeah. It's a shame every Opera performance isn't like that."

"I hear you." I unlocked the car doors for the two of us and sat down in the driver's seat. I pulled out my wallet and counted how much money I have. There was one twenty left. Plenty of money to blow. I looked at Calla. _I really owe it to her for coming with me. Perhaps I should return the favor._

Calla noticed I was staring at her. "What is it?"

"I'm probably going to regret this, but how about we stop at Sweet Frog and I treat you to whatever you want?"

"The offer sounds too good for me to pass up, so sure. Your wallet is going to get it tonight."

"What do you have against my wallet?" I questioned.

Instead of an answer, Calla just stared at me.

It took me ten seconds before I let out a laugh and said, "Probably. I can manage. Why don't you tell Jaden and Bree of our detour?" I asked as I started the car up.

Instead of an answer, Calla whipped out her phone and began texting. A minute later, she told me she was done. A short time later, the two of us arrived at Sweet Frog.

"All right, Calla," Adam said as he parked the car, "we're here."

Calla, however, was already out the car door. I sighed as I closed the door and followed her inside. It didn't appear as if that many people were in there right now, which meant the two of us could sit and chat if we so wished. I tried not to laugh as Calla grabbed an extra-large cup and started to fill it up. _I'll get a medium. I don't need an extra-large._ I picked up the medium and started filling it with cotton candy yogurt.

After paying twenty for the two Sweet Frog yogurts, I sat down with my friend. "So you do you have any upcoming plans?"

"Not that I know of. I'll probably go to the Halloween Fest with my friends. Leo is probably going with Maddie and Ocean. Jaden would probably like to go with Bree, but I don't know if she'd say yes given that she turned Jaden down earlier," Calla informed. "Who are you going with?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. I'll probably go alone," I confessed.

Calla nodded in understanding. "What about you? Any upcoming plans?"

"I can't think of anything. Just hit the gym I guess. You know, just in case one of those come up," I hinted, knowing that revealing my bionic secret in a public place would not be the best idea.

"Right," Calla said. "So anything new at your place?"

"Ocean invited Chase over for something, and Leo got to test drive a new motorcycle of Douglas's. He doesn't have a motorcycle license, however, so things probably aren't going to work out."

"That's cool. It's not named Daven-something, is it?" Calla questioned, knowing how big the Davenport brother's egos were.

I shook my head. "The Fire Ant, actually. Douglas programmed it to be self-driving and have a built-in GPS. I'm kind of eager to drive that thing myself. Have you ever been on a motorcycle?"

"Only if was my boyfriend's motorcycle, and my previous two didn't have one, so no," Calla explained.

"Maybe you'll get lucky then."

After talking about family and Jessica for a half hour, I checked the time. "We should probably head back. We don't want your mom to worry."

"No, we don't," Calla admitted, standing up and throwing away her Sweet Frog.

"So I'll see you at school tomorrow?" I asked, also throwing away my Sweet Frog.

"Totally."

"Hey, Calla," I greeted as I entered school the next day. In less than a week, it would be Halloween and the night of the Halloween Festival. The lockers were scattered with orange and purple in preparation of Halloween. I noticed Calla over by her locker and walked over to her.

"Hey, Adam," Calla greeted as she looked up from her phone.

"Hey, Adam," Trent greeted. "Have you seen Leo?"

"He got in a bit of a wreck while test driving a motorcycle," I informed. "He's just a bit dazed. He'll be in tomorrow," I guaranteed. _I hope._

"Give him my best regards," Trent said, throwing his fist out for a fist bump.

"Definitely!" I answered, fist bumping Trent. _Not! _"Calla, do you have a minute?"

"Sure," Calla answered, letting her attention drop from the phone she held.

"According to my brother, Ocean and Maddie are coming over for dinner tonight and they thought I should I invite a friend, so I'm inviting you," I replied.

"Sure, why not! My mom's been pretty busy lately. I just need a ride."

"No problem. I'll come over around six and pick you up," I offered.

"Great! I'll see you there."

**XXXxxxx**

Leo was asleep when I got back, much to my surprise. I thought that he would have been up by now, but I guess not. The concussion must have made my stepbrother tired. _He'll be well-rested once his girlfriend shows up and lays it on him. _I fished out my homework and started on it. Around five, I left the house and headed over to Calla's house. When I arrived back home, I saw that the Richards had arrived.

"Hey, do I need to get Leo?" I asked Maddie.

"No, Marcus is getting him," she informed.

I nodded and stood off to the side, waiting for my brother to show up. Marcus came down and copied my pose. Calla was headed to the bathroom, Bree was likely in her room, Chase was likely teaching Ocean video games, and Maddie was watching the two of us while waiting for her boyfriend.

"I didn't know Ocean played video games," Leo commented.

"Really Leo? You notice that first and not your girlfriend?" I stated.

"Ah," Leo stated, apparently listening to his girlfriend. Leo looked around the room. "Calla, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Leo," Calla greeted all lovey-dovey.

"You think a cat fight goes on between Maddie and Calla?" Marcus whispered.

"Doesn't look like it," I replied. "Though when Maddie learns Bree likes Leo, things will be getting awkward!

"That it will," Marcus commented, following me to the kitchen and sitting down. "That it will."

* * *

Chase took a deep breath as he entered school that morning. According to his parents, they were acceptant of the idea of the Richard's family with them. All Chase had to do was tell Ocean the dress code and then head to class. Unfortunately, people kept getting in the way.

"Chase, do you know where Leo is?"

"Chase, where's Leo?"

"Chase, when's your next performance?"

"Chase, can I copy your answers for the history assignment?"

"Chase…"

"Chase…"

"Chase…"

Chase finally caught up to Maddie. To his disappointment, Ocean wasn't with her. "Hey, Maddie. Our parents say it's okay for your family to come over," the smartest human stated.

"Okay, thanks. Ocean wants to talk to you after first period about something," Maddie remarked.

"All right. Also, the dress code for your parents is fancy dressing and our dress code is casual or fancy."

"Okay. Well, I should head to class. I'll see you later," Leo's girlfriend stated.

"Later." With that final statement said, both headed off to their respective classes. _I wonder what Ocean wants to talk to me about._

**XXXxxxx**

When the bell rang after the forty-five minute period, Chase shook his sore hand, put away his notes, and headed outside. Not sure where he was supposed to meet Ocean, Chase headed over to where he had met Maddie. _That should be a good enough starting place, right?_

Sure enough, Ocean was there, along with some of her female friends. This time, Maddie wasn't with her. _I wonder if they hang out with different friends. More likely than not, it's just a coincidence. _"Hey, Ocean," Chase greeted. "Maddie said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. It took a while, but I found the rest of our band members," Ocean commented. She pointed to Sabrina Carpenter first. "Chase, this is my sister's best friend, Sabrina Carpenter. She will be our drummer. Sabrina, Chase is our guitarist."

"Hi," Chase greeted, knowing I would see her again in Chemistry.

"Hello," Sabrina greeted.

_I am going to have to ask Sabrina how she knows Chase. Chase seems very awkward around her. _Ocean then pointed to the other girl besides her. "And this is Lindsey Hoffman, our shy bassist. Lindsey, this is Chase, our guitarist," Ocean greeted.

_Ocean wasn't kidding when she said Lindsey was shy, _Chase noted as Lindsey waved and then looked away. "Nice to meet you, Lindsey."

Lindsey hardly nodded.

"Is she like that all the time?" Chase asked.

"Only about half the time. Once you open up to her, she's less shy," Ocean informed.

Chase nodded, unsure what to say just yet.

"Maddie told me the dress code by the way," Ocean added. "I got just the outfit!"

"I'm sure," Chase mumbled. "I'll see you later."

"Sure. How does lunch sound?"

"S-sure," Chase stuttered, surprised that someone invited him to his or her table. _Well, junior year is starting off nicely. Unfortunately, it won't last once the secret is out._

"Well, someone's quite the popular guy," a feminine voice commented, snapping Chase's train of thought.

"Oh, hey, Bree. It looks that way. I should get to class," Chase hurried, not wishing to hear of her sister's teasing.

"Wait, Chase, did you tell-?"

"I ran in to Maddie first. Yes, I gave them the dress code." With that said, Chase hurried off to second.

**XXXxxxxx**

When the youngest bionic arrived home, he learned that Leo was home and sleeping upstairs. _At least he is home now. Hope he is able to go to school tomorrow._

"Sup, Tash," Adam greeted as he walked in the door.

Chase frowned. _Tash? Since when did Adam nickname Tasha? Well, at least it is Tash instead of T-Dav._

"Hey, Adam," Tasha greeted. "How was school?"

"Tiring! I'm going to start on my homework so I don't need to do it later on," Adam stated, throwing his backpack on the counter.

"Okay, honey. Leo is asleep, so don't play your video games until after dinner."

"I wasn't planning on it!"

Figuring Tasha would ask how school was for him, Chase talked about his day and some of his previous day. After some talk, Chase sat down next to his older brother and tackled his own homework. Around five o'clock, Adam left to retrieve his friend. Fifteen minutes later, the doorbell rang. Seeing Tasha come downstairs, Chase started to put his school supplies away.

"Why, hello Mr. and Mrs. Richards," Tasha greeted. "The two teens can come on in. You two follow me to the yacht."

"Lucky!" Maddie cried.

When the parents left, Maddie and Ocean entered. Chase easily hugged Maddie, but he seemed hesitant toward hugging Ocean. _She's probably going to hate me. In the meantime, we can at least be friends._

Ocean noticed the hesitation right away and took action by enveloping Chase in a hug. "See, that wasn't that hard," Ocean teased.

"No, it wasn't," Chase stated. _But it will be later. _"Uh, Maddie, Leo's asleep. We'll wake him up for dinner."

Marcus chose at that time to enter the kitchen. "What's up, germ sacs?"

"Marcus, please don't. We have Principal Perry at school; we don't need one at home too," Chase commented.

"What can I say?" Marcus asked as he threw both his hands up in the air. "I like her style!"

"Then find someone else to irritate," Ocean commented.

"Eh, later."

Ocean was about to say something, but held her tongue. "Are we going to do video games?"

Chase frowned. "I thought you said that—"

"That I didn't play video games? I don't, but it'll take my nerves off…" Ocean looked at Marcus. "_That_ guy."

Chase hesitated. "Well, Tasha only said Adam couldn't play video games since Leo was asleep. She never mentioned me playing, so sure!"

"Coolsie!"

Chase turned on the TV and switched it to the X-Box Channel. "What do you want to play?"

"Anything other than one of those sic 'em up, shoot 'em dead video games," Ocean confessed. "In other words, no blood."

Chase chuckled. _Well there goes Mortal Kombat, Call of Duty, and Resident Evil. If I know Ocean, she likes dancing and sports. _"Is a sports game okay? If not, then I've got Dance Revolution."

"Sports. Though next time, I am _owning _you on Dance Revolution."

"Bring it on!" Chase exclaimed, feeling excited over the upcoming match. "You know how to play, right?" he asked as he slipped in Madden 25.

"No," Ocean confessed.

"No problem! Let me help you." Chase took Ocean's controller and directed her to the settings. After making sure she got it, Chase and Ocean started the game. The two friends were so locked in that they didn't realize it was dinner until it was time to sit down. Ocean sat next to Maddie while Chase took the end of the table, ignoring Marcus.

"Hey, Chase," Calla greeted.

"Hey, Calla," Chase responded. _Calla? How did she get in here?_

"Adam invited me," Chase informed the mission leader.

While Adam headed to get Bree from her room, Ocean's eyes were glued in on Chase. _It's time to find out how he's treated at home. Because for some reason, I don't think it's smooth like mine._

When Bree arrived downstairs, she greeted everyone and took a seat next to Calla. "Hey, Calla. I take it you're the friend Adam invited."

"Indeed I am," Calla verified.

"Awesome! So Maddie, did you plan this meeting?"

"It was Ocean actually," Maddie confirmed, giving her sister a puzzled look.

"Well that is new. Of course, she probably did it for you. I can't imagine her wanting to see Chase. He is the definition of a _loser_!"

"I second that," Adam commented.

"Hey!" Chase cried, offended.

"Third," Marcus piped up.

"Double hey!" Chase cried.

Ocean looked at the scene in confusion. "So is this insult Chase day or something?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Adam paused to stare at Ocean. "_Every _day is insult Chase day!"

"It's partly true," Leo piped up. "Adam did it a lot, stopped for a while, and now he's doing it again."

"Yup. I have to go back to long sleeve shirts," Chase commented despondently.

"Chase, I'm sorry, but no one cares for your opinions other than the teachers. Why? Because you are still the self-centered brainiac from when you first started school. You'll always be like that; you're never going to grow up," Leo commented.

"Not to mention, Chase is the _biggest _wuss," Bree added.

"I'm afraid I agree," Calla mumbled, hoping Chase didn't hear her.

"Triple hey!"

_I see it now. Chase's family and friends treat him horribly. He's being bullied. _Wanting to move on from this conversation, Ocean asked, "Are we going to eat now?"

Leo looked to Calla; Calla nodded. Leo scooped some food onto his plate and passed it around to Adam. Ocean looked to Maddie; Maddie nodded. _That's what I thought. They can communicate both ways. Just like Maddie and me._

Adam and Bree continued Chase bashing, but Calla and Leo quickly put an end to that with a few glares. Once dinner was over, Calla and Bree headed down to the lab to discuss girl stuff and most likely Leo. Marcus decided to join them. That left Adam, Leo, Chase, Maddie, and Ocean to clean up the dinner.

Or rather Chase, Ocean, Maddie, and Leo as Adam went to play video games.

"Stupid concussion!" Leo muttered. "Chase, did I have any homework?"

"You did, but strangely, they told you not to worry about that," Chase admitted. _Probably because he's too popular!_

"Oh. Cool. Want to head to my room and pass the time?" Leo asked as he looked at his girlfriend.

"Sure!" Maddie exclaimed, following her boyfriend. "Good luck," she mouthed to Ocean.

And then it was down to Ocean and Chase. Both of them rolled their eyes and went to doing the dishes, Chase doing the washing and Ocean doing the drying. When they were both done, Ocean looked at Chase. "Since Adam is doing video games, want to talk?" she asked, masking her nervousness.

Chase's first thought was to joke and say that they were, but he refrained from doing so. There _was _no reason to do so. "Sure. Sorry we didn't get to finish."

"It's fine. I'd much rather talk right now," Ocean confessed.

"I'm okay with that," Chase confessed warmly. He smiled, which caused Ocean to smile as well. _She's awesome. If I didn't think I loved Bree, then I would ask her right now. But I can't because I don't know how she will accept bionics. What if she thinks I'm a freak and ignored me? What then?_

"Chase," Ocean stated. "I… I'm sorry."

"About what?" Chase asked.

"I had no idea you were being bullied at home. Are you being bullied at school as well?"

Chase took a deep breath and studied his friend. What surprised him more than anything else was Ocean's concern for him. That's when Chase noticed _them. Oh no. Puppy dog eyes! The weakness for the entire male population! Well, I have to come clean, which I'd be doing anyways. _"On some occasions. It's not as bad as it was before."

The next thing Chase knew, a body came flying into his stomach. After getting over the shock, Chase wrapped his arms around his friend and tried to ignore the fact that his friend's tears were ruining his shirt. The shirt was not nearly more important to him than the crying form in his arms. "It's okay; it's okay."

Chase kept repeating those words to Ocean while he waited for her to get her emotions under control. Once she settled down, Ocean broke free from the hug. "I'm sorry you are getting bullied. If I had known, I would have befriended you sooner."

"It's fine. You didn't know," Chase stated.

"I know, but I could have been there for you to help you raise your self-confidence," Ocean remarked.

"It's fine. Just fine," Chase assured. "I do admit, I probably could have used the help, but that's the past."

"And this is the present."

Chase frowned. _What does she mean by that?_

_This is probably going to be the biggest mistake ever, but it's time Chase evolves. _"Chase, you're a special guy," Ocean started.

Chase's eyes widened. _Does Ocean know I'm bionic? _Chase calmed down. _No, she couldn't. She's just complimenting me. _"Go on," Chase ordered.

_That was strange. He must have been surprised. Yeah, that's most likely it. Unless he's hiding something. _"It's that thing in November, isn't it?" Ocean asked.

"Pardon?"

"When I commented you were a special guy, your eyes widened for a few seconds, which sometimes means that you have something to hide. Care to share your secret, Chase?"

"You're right, Ocean. I do have a secret, but I will not share it. You will learn of it soon. I _promise._"

"All right. Are you going to that Halloween festival?" Ocean questioned. _If he isn't going with anyone, then I can ask him._

"I might be, but I'd be there alone. Why do you ask?"

"Chase, I uh was wondering if…" Ocean paused, trying to conquer her nervousness.

"If I would what?"

"If you would be my date to the Halloween festival."

* * *

**A/N: Part 2 is done! Sorry I had to end it there. At least it's not that major of a cliffhanger. I remember one of my old stories I ended with a character falling off the cliff. Anyways, if you want to read to trailer for season 3, scroll down past all the dot dots. Or if you're not ready, just click the back button and review when you feel like it.**

**All right, I give you...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

This!

**Trailer for Season 3**

_**It's the moment you've all been waiting for.**_

"_I love you," Leo breathed._

_Before Calla knew what was happening, Leo kissed her._

"_Guys, I have something very important to say," Chase announced. _"_I'm in love with Bree."_

_**Rated 5 stars out of 5.**_

"_Remarkably brilliant, despite the dark subject matters. Once again, it contains all the drama needed to make a good season. A season one will likely never forget."_

"_A real page turner with excitement at every corner. Arguably the best season yet."_

_**With breathtaking events around every corner,**_

_Show an injured Chase giving Tasha mouth to mouth._

_Show an enraged Leo thrusting a sword towards a man's heart._

_**You won't want to stop reading.**_

_Show Leo and Caitlin making out._

"_I'm going to kill you, Jaden!" Calla screamed._

_The Davenport-Dooley family is watching the news._

"_We have to prepare ourselves for war! From this point on, we prepare for war against the bionics!" Congress leader, Special Agent Graham, shouted._

_**Relationships are tested like never before,**_

"_If Jaden's moving to Australia, I'm going with him!" Bree decided._

"_So you're just going to walk out on us without a second thought?" Big D asked._

"_I don't think I can ever forgive you for this," Jessica whispered._

_**Good things don't end well,**_

_Show Leo cradling Janelle's body in his arms and crying._

_Show Leo letting out an anguished cry._

_**And sometimes you have to fight for what you believe.**_

"_Leo, you have got to break up with Calla!" Bree stated in a serious tone._

"_No, Bree! I love Calla more than anything!" I stated._

_Shows Leo in a muscle shirt running into the airport._

"_Bree, wait!" I shouted, rushing over to her._

"_Leo, what-?" Bree stammered, turning around and facing him._

_**With special guest appearances by Jack Brewer,**_

"_Faith is our friend, so count us in," Jack Brewer stated._

_**Jerry Martinez,**_

"_What do it do, girl? What do it do?" Jerry flirted._

"_I'm her boyfriend," Leo stated, making a point as to hold Calla's hand._

_**Milton Krupnick,**_

"_Holy Christmas nuts!" Milton cried, running as fast as he could to the toilet._

_**And Caleb Jones,**_

"_Let's have some fun!" Caleb stated, whipping out a knife and advancing towards Faith._

_Faith let out a scream of terror. _

_**Lab Rats season 3**_

_**Coming soon.**_


	35. Recapturing Our First Love Part 3

**A/N: Sorry to any readers reading this that thinks this is No Going Back Part 1. This is Recapturing Our Love Part 3. The summary says that all three plots merge in on each other. They have not yet, so this is part three where they do merge. As much as I wanted to end this on a cliffhanger, I decided instead on some friendship.**

**It's best I get this last part underway, so I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Leo Corp: Thank you! It took a while, but I finished. After this part 3, we move into No Going Back.**

**Summary: After Leo lands a trip to the hospital, Bree visits and asks for the story of how Bree and Leo fell in love; Adam invites Calla to an Opera performance; Ocean and Chase's friendship strengthens when Chase and Ocean start a band.**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lab Rats. I own the plot and my OCs while Kihonne owns her OCs.

**Note: Just in case you forgot, the Leo and Bree plot is 1****st**** person Leo, the Adam and Calla plot is Adam third person limited, and the Ocean and Chase plot is third person all-knowing. We start right where I left off.**

"Chase, I uh was wondering if…" Ocean paused, trying to conquer her nervousness.

"If I would what?"

"If you would be my date to the Halloween festival."

Chase's body froze from shock. Ocean, a friend that Chase acquainted with on few occasions, was asking _him_ to a date!? _There must be something she's not telling me. _Trying to look cool and failing, Chase asked, "What's the catch?"

Ocean frowned. "What do you mean?" Ocean asked puzzled.

"What's the catch?" Chase repeated. "Why are you asking a social loser like me out? Is it to prove a point?"

Ocean opened her mouth to say something, but closed it. To some extent, it did seem as if she was trying to make a point. Her objective goal was to show others how great Chase could be when given the chance. She decided to tell the truth; she didn't want to not answer and confirm his suspicion. "No, Chase. I am not using you to prove a point to any of my friends. This is solely me. You are a great guy, Chase. You're smart, handsome, strong, and you don't deserve to have Adam, Bree, and Leo tease you," Ocean stated.

"Leo doesn't tease me that much," Chase confessed. "Still, I've gotten used to thinking that way. I would rather not go with you if this is out of pity."

"No, not at all," Ocean assured.

"Not to sound stupid or anything, but it's on Halloween, right?" Chase asked. If it was on Halloween, then Chase was worried an attack would happen and Ocean would be in danger. As it was, a feeling of uneasiness was lodged in the pit of his stomach.

Ocean laughed, thinking her friend was joking. She stopped when she saw Chase's concerned face. "Wait, you're serious? Yes it is. Is something happening that day?"

"It's complicated. Yes, something happens. However, it's at a library, not at the festival."

"Oh, so you're working?" Ocean asked surprised.

Chase wanted to lie and say yes, but something was telling him not to. _You have a girl that wants to spend time with me. You owe her your life! Just say yes already! _"No. Sure, I'll be you're date."

"Great! Pick me up at seven," Ocean decided.

"I can do that," Chase stated.

"Great!" _That will give me time to learn about that library from Leo. _"Oh, and Chase, let's keep this between us."

Chase agreed with the statement. He didn't want to know about his date because then they would pressure him to make his move. Chase didn't want to dive into a relationship with Ocean immediately. Besides, it all boiled down to whether or not Ocean accepted bionics or if she found it disturbing. It had nothing to do with the fact that she liked him, if she even did.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Chase stated. _Hopefully, that will give me enough time to figure out what to wear. And figure out what to say to Adam. Hopefully I can find some decent clothes. Otherwise, I'd have to borrow from someone._

"Bro, are you all right?" a voice asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Chase answered. Looking at the speaker, Marcus, he added, "I'm thinking on what to wear to the Halloween festival."

Marcus scoffed. "We're guys! We don't _care _about fashion."

"Yeah, well it's a pressing matter," Chase defended.

"Oh, that is rich! Finally, something to blab about instead of listening to Calla and Bree talk about Leo and shopping," Marcus commented. "I'll be right back. Adam! Adam!" he cried as he ran down into the lab.

_I want to be anywhere but here when Bree shows up, _Chase mused. Quietly, he exited the house.

**IHL**

Chase couldn't seem to wrap his head around as to why he was presently feeling this way. Despite the enjoyment he received every time he was around Ocean, Chase wasn't excited. The moths in his stomach kept eating away at his insides, and Chase's throat was dry. All of his nerves were on edge. It felt as if he had just swallowed acid. Despite being the smartest guy in the world, Chase was beginning to doubt his decision.

"What's wrong?" Tasha spoke up, concerned over her son's stiff behavior.

"I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is going to happen tonight," Chase confessed.

"It's probably just your nerves talking, honey," Tasha assured. "Once you get a good look at her, I'm sure you'll completely forget about your nerves."

"Maybe," Chase mumbled, not entirely convinced.

"Chase, show some confidence! Girls like that. Give her compliments, and make her feel special. She'll see how great of a guy you really are."

Chase smiled. "That's why she asked me out. To show me how great a person I can be."

"Then just have fun," Tasha stated.

_Somehow I doubt that will happen. _"Okay," Chase said. Taking a deep breath, Chase exited the car and approached the door. "You can do this. Just ring the doorbell."

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

As Chase exhaled, he rang the doorbell and tried to make himself look presentable. At first, nobody came to the door. Suddenly, the bionic heard Ocean's voice. Almost immediately after Chase heard Ocean's voice, the door opened, and all of Chase's words failed him.

Ocean smiled at the sight. _Looks like I left him tongue-tied. I knew the cobalt dress would wow him. Now to snap him back to earth. _Closing the door, Ocean waved her hands in front of Chase's face. When that didn't elicit a response, Ocean snapped her fingers. Once again, that did not elicit a response. Waving her hands in front of his face did nothing. "Chase? Are you okay?"

No response. Letting out a sigh, Ocean kicked Chase in the shin. That seemed to do the trick as Chase grimaced.

"Thanks. I needed that," Chase commented. "You look…"

"Amazing," Ocean guessed.

"I was going to go for a stronger word, but that works too." _Smooth, Chase. Smooth. You completely froze up. Now she knows you're nervous. Not good! _In an effort to make things up, Chase opened the car door for Ocean.

"My, don't you look nice!" Tasha commented when she saw Ocean.

"Thank you. Chase seemed to think so as well, seeing as how he couldn't even form a response."

"I blame the imaginary elephant for blocking my thought process," Chase sheepishly admitted.

"Of course you do," Ocean deadpanned.

The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Neither teenager noticed the arrival until Tasha told them they were there. A sheepish Ocean followed a sheepish Chase out of the car and onto the grounds.

"So what would you like to see and do?" Chase questioned.

"Let's just walk around for now," Ocean suggested.

"That's fine by me. Are we going to show ourselves to others?"

"I don't see why not. If people ask questions, we can just say we ran into each other," Ocean reasoned.

Chase nodded. He saw the logic, and he was beginning to realize that Ocean didn't mind spending time with social losers like him. Speaking of social losers, Chase thought about Leo and how he started out as a social loser. It wasn't until Leo started to associate himself with other members did Leo become popular. Deciding he should try to open up more, Chase turned his head to Ocean.

"HEADS UP!" someone shouted.

Chase looked up to see a baseball bat hurtling towards Ocean. Acting on pure instinct, Chase snagged the bat in midair. "Okay, who's the wise guy?" Chase demanded, pointing the bat at the crowd.

"I'm terribly sorry," a voice announced, rushing up to Chase. "It slipped and went flying." The speaker was an African American teenager with frightened blue eyes.

Sensing the concern in the kid's voice, Chase nodded. He couldn't let himself get mad over an accident like that. Besides, it's not like the teen did it on purpose. "It's all right," Chase assured. "Just strengthen your hold on the bat."

"Thanks for the tip," the boy commented as he took the bat from Chase. "Is your date okay?"

"She's a friend." Looking to Ocean, Chase added, "a smart, beautiful friend."

Ocean blushed at that comment. This didn't go unnoticed by the crowd. Eventually, the teen left and Ocean turned to Chase. Brushing a loose strand of hair behind her bun, Ocean said, "That was very kind of you."

"Thanks. I still don't know how I caught it; it happened so fast."

"Yeah, just like my injury," Ocean admitted.

"You know, you're lucky to be alive."

Ocean cocked her head to the side. "How so?"

_Apparently, Leo didn't tell her. I wonder why. _"Well, you see…"

Chase launched into the story of what he thought when the accident occurred, and that led to Ocean and Chase talking about various subjects for quite some time. It was only when Chase looked up to see a mostly empty street did he realize it was getting late.

"Looks like the time has gotten away from us," Chase noted. "What time do you need to be home?"

"Probably eleven."

"Great! What do you want to eat?" Chase asked as he grabbed his wallet.

"Cotton candy," Ocean replied almost immediately. "And a water."

"Large?"

"Sure."

After purchasing a cotton candy, a large water, and a cheeseburger, Chase paid the cashier, tucked the cheeseburger in his pants, and gave Ocean the cotton candy.

"Thanks. What did you get?"

In response to Ocean's question, Chase pulled out his cheeseburger from his pants. "Cheeseburger."

"Don't you mean a Chee-ase burger?" Ocean teased.

"You remember that?"

"Of course! I also remember your slogan, Chase the Dream! Cliché, but cute."

Chase felt his cheeks turn red. Fortunately, he was composed enough to speak without sounding like a motorcycle out of gas. "Thanks. Want to go on the Ferris Wheel?"

_I see nothing wrong with that. Plus, I think I see Leo and Bree in line. _"Sure!"

Ocean and Chase headed over there. Just as Ocean suspected, Leo and Bree were in line. Ocean saw Chase hesitate, but ignored it.

"Hey, Chase. I was wondering when you and Ocean were going to show up," Leo commented.

"You were?" Chase asked confused. "What's Bree doing with you? I thought you were inviting Maddie."

"Chase?" a male voice asked.

"Bree?" a female voice asked.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Dinner ended up being a disaster. Of course, it didn't help that I joined in on Adam and Adam and Bree's Chase-bashing discussion. Calla and Marcus did too, but it wasn't as bad. Fortunately, Calla and I would glare at Adam and Bree to make them stop talking. That seemed to please Ocean, though that didn't stop her from giving me a few glares as well. Seeing as how Ocean was the one who thought up of this get-together, it only made sense that Ocean held some sort of feelings for Chase. If not, then Ocean seemed to have pity on my brother, Chase, something I never thought possible.

Right now, I was upstairs with my girlfriend, Maddie. The two of us were making out, again. Yet, my mind was not on making out with the athletic chick who made Mission Creek a contender in sports. Instead, it centered around Bree, my stepsister who I promised I would show her places that I contributed to where our past-selves fell in love.

"Is everything all right, Leo?" Maddie asked as she broke the kiss. "You seem distant."

"Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

I didn't answer right away, simply because I wasn't sure what to say. There was no way I would tell Maddie that I end with Calla. The same thing goes with telling her I needed to tell Bree the story of how we fell in love, how I am from the future where most of my friends die, and that my cousins were future me and future Calla. The only _safe _topic I could think of was Ocean.

Finally, I answered. "Sure. What was up with Ocean at dinner? She gave me the look a few times."

"Oh, that? She doesn't like people being bullied. She never has," Maddie admitted.

"So it's instinct and not the fact that she likes Chase?" I questioned.

"Probably both," Maddie admitted. "She seems to want to get to know Chase better."

I nodded, then chuckled. "Well, looks like Chase and Ocean are getting comfy. So are they going to the fair together?"

"Ocean should be asking Chase that right now, unless they're talking. By the way, Chase is going to be spending a lot of time with Ocean; he's joining in her band."

Really? Good for him! He finally gets a girl! "Cool. I know you've been wanting to go to the festival with me, but um…" I paused, unsure how I wanted to word what I was about to say. Eventually, I decided to just be blunt about it. "I'd like to go with my sister instead."

"Why?" Maddie inquired.

I had expected the question and knew how to answer without sounding suspicious. "My sister has had a rough week and I thought I would talk to her and hang out with her for a day since I've been neglecting her."

It was partly true. My sister has been upset with me. She's barely said a word to me all day. Of course, she was just waiting for me to tell her the story. That was why she was not speaking with me. Speaking of which, I should probably tell Bree the plan.

Needing a reason to leave, Maddie got off my bed. "That's a good idea. I'm going to head down and see if Ocean has asked Chase yet," Maddie informed.

"That's a good idea. I'm heading down to talk to Bree, then I'll see how the parents are coming on their dinner."

Maddie thought that was a good idea. Both of us headed downstairs. While Maddie headed upstairs to search for her sister, I headed downstairs into the lab. Marcus was sleeping in his capsule and Bree sat at the desk drawing something. As soon as she saw me, however, Bree slammed the book closed.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" I asked.

"Sort of," Bree confessed. "I can't wait for the school day to end!"

"Well our day is long, so are you all right with skipping?" I questioned.

"Yes!" Bree cried.

I chuckled. "I figured as much. Where is Calla?"

"She went with Adam somewhere. Let me see if she answers my text." Bree typed in a text in one second and then send it. A short time later, Calla texted back. "Above the ground. I wonder what that means."

"She's probably dodging the question," I informed.

Bree, never one to like being ignored, frowned. "She's dodging the question!?"

Before I could say anything, my phone buzzed. "Leo, are you with Calla? Signed Mr. Davenport," I read. I texted back and after getting an answer, I chuckled. "Calla and Adam took the private helicopter and are out flying somewhere."

"Mr. Davenport isn't going to be happy," Bree commented. "It's Calla. Are you going to the festival with my brother? Eww, no!"

I chuckled. "Well, I'd best get going before an angry Mr. Davenport storms in here."

Bree seemed to agree with me on that. She wished me good night, then I left, but not before stealing one of Mr. Davenport's many tablets.

The next morning, I grabbed my large amount of allowance, stuffed it in my pocket, and headed downstairs. All that needed to be done now was a phone call to the school from Bree. That way our absence would be legit instead of us skipping. Adam and Chase didn't need to know. Nor did my girlfriend for that matter. Knowing that this plan wouldn't work unless Bree called the school prior to us leaving, I texted Bree and told her what she needed to do.

Surprisingly, Adam and Chase didn't notice that the two of us had left. Instead of going to school like they thought we would, we headed to Denny's. It had nothing to do with our relationship; I was just hungry.

"So what does Denny's have to do with our relationship?" Bree questioned.

"Nothing," I admitted. "I just wanted to grab some food. Table for two please."

A woman named Storey led us to a table and handed us our menus. After ordering waters, I said, "Before we begin, do you have any questions, or do you just want me to tell the story?"

"Just tell the story," Bree decided.

"You know those stories of how we meet and it's love at first sight? This wasn't like that. When it happened, we were best friends, and we never saw ourselves falling in love, yet it happened. We could make each other smile whenever the other was having a bad day, and we could understand the other's jokes. In other words, we knew each other pretty well.

"We had a rough outing one day and decided we needed some time apart. It was awkward to say the least, being away from you. I wanted to be done with you, to forget that our relationship ever happened, but the longer we spent apart, my feelings for you became stronger. It was like a train speeding towards me. I rushed after you to tell you of my feelings, and I was happy when you said you felt the same way. Unfortunately, you also said it would get in the way of trying to defeat Krane.

"I spent months trying to convince you, but you wouldn't bite. One day, Calla invited us to this dance and while we were dancing, this song came up. It was called Wanted by Hunter Hayes. From there, you caved and our relationship started. I always thank Calla for that song. That's the cliff notes version of it, I think."

Bree took a sip of water before looking at me. "Okay. Where was this dance?"

"If I recall correctly, it was the homecoming dance, which is surprising if you think about it. We weren't students at that time."

"That's odd," Bree commented. "So, about these places…"

(Going to have to cut this part short, I'm afraid)

**XXXXxxxx**

"Thanks for taking me to the club and picnic," Bree stated as she and I entered the fair grounds.

"You're welcome," I replied. "There's this stuffed prize I want to win you. They should still have it." I walked over to the ring booth toss, and I looked for the prize. I didn't see it up there. "Excuse me sir, did you have a giant panda bear up here?"

"Si, señor," the game operator replied. "That gift was won by a strong señor for this tia buena. Strongest guy I have ever seen! If only we had players like him."

Strongest guy he's ever seen? Could Adam have been here? "What did the guy look like?"

Bree and I frowned when the operator gave us the exact description of Adam. So Adam was here. Of course, the only girl Adam hung out with since Jessica left was Calla. He couldn't have brought Calla as his date, could he have? Nah! I don't see Calla and Adam going together. Adam was probably just helping some random cute teenager he happened to see who was struggling with the game. Yeah, that's probably it.

"You don't think Adam won that for Calla, do you?" Bree questioned as she and I made our way over to the Freefall.

"I doubt it," I confessed. "Let's not worry about it for now."

We continued going on several other rides. We had so much fun that by the time it was nearing nine, we had done at least everything there was to do, except for riding the Ferris Wheel. On our way over there, we spotted Chase with Ocean and both of us smiled.

"Young love?" Bree asked.

"Young love," I confirmed.

Or so I thought.

Ocean and Chase headed over to the Ferris Wheel. "Hey, Chase. I was wondering when you and Ocean were going to show up," I commented.

"You were?" Chase asked confused. "What's Bree doing with you? I thought you were inviting Maddie."

"Chase?" a male voice asked.

"Bree?" a female voice asked.

* * *

WARNING: CHASE-BASHING AHEAD!

"You think a cat fight goes on between Maddie and Calla?" Marcus whispered.

"Doesn't look like it," Adam replied. "Though when Maddie learns Bree likes Leo, things will be getting awkward!"

"That it will," Marcus commented, following his brother to the kitchen and sitting down. "That it will."

When Bree arrived downstairs, she greeted everyone and took a seat next to Calla. "Hey, Calla. I take it you're the friend Adam invited."

"Indeed I am," Calla verified.

"Awesome! So Maddie, did you plan this meeting?"

"It was Ocean actually," Maddie confirmed, giving her sister a puzzled look.

"Well that is new. Of course, she probably did it for you. I can't imagine her wanting to see Chase. He is the definition of a _loser_!"

"I second that," Adam commented, sprouting a grin. _Leave it to Bree to know what I'm thinking._

"Hey!" Chase cried, offended.

"Third," Marcus piped up.

"Double hey!" Chase cried.

Ocean looked at the scene in confusion. "So is this insult Chase day or something?" she questioned.

"Are you kidding?" Adam paused to stare at Ocean. "_Every _day is insult Chase day!"

"It's partly true," Leo piped up. "Adam did it a lot, stopped for a while, and now he's doing it again."

"Yup. I have to go back to long sleeve shirts," Chase commented despondently.

"Chase, I'm sorry, but no one cares for your opinions other than the teachers. Why? Because you are still the self-centered brainiac from when you first started school. You'll always be like that; you're never going to grow up," Leo commented.

"Not to mention, Chase is the _biggest _wuss," Bree added.

Adam covered his mouth in order to avoid laughing out loud. Nobody seemed to notice, as everybody's eyes were on Bree. "I'm afraid I agree," Calla mumbled, hoping Chase didn't hear her.

"Triple hey!"

After a momentary pause, Ocean asked, "Are we going to eat now?"

Leo looked to Calla; Calla nodded. Leo scooped some food onto his plate and passed it around to Adam. Adam looked at Leo and then to Calla and then back again to Leo. _ They can communicate both ways. Just like Jedi's._

Adam and Bree continued Chase bashing, but Calla and Leo quickly put an end to that with a few glares. Once dinner was over, Calla and Bree headed down to the lab to discuss girl stuff and most likely Leo. Marcus decided to join them. That left Adam, Leo, Chase, Maddie, and Ocean to clean up the dinner.

Or rather Chase, Ocean, Maddie, and Leo as Adam went to play video games.

Truth be told, Adam wasn't interested in video games. He just didn't want to do dishes. Chase did the washing and Ocean did the drying. When they were both done, Ocean looked at Chase. "Since Adam is doing video games, want to talk?" she asked, masking her nervousness.

Adam leaned forward, not wanting to miss this.

"Sure. Sorry we didn't get to finish."

"It's fine. I'd much rather talk right now," Ocean confessed.

"I'm okay with that," Chase confessed warmly.

"Chase," Ocean stated. "I… I'm sorry."

"About what?" Chase asked.

"I had no idea you were being bullied at home. Are you being bullied at school as well?"

Chase took a deep breath "On some occasions. It's not as bad as it was before."

The next thing Chase knew, a body came flying into his stomach. After getting over the shock, Chase wrapped his arms around his friend and tried to ignore the fact that his friend's tears were ruining his shirt. "It's okay; it's okay."

Having enough of this romance stuff, Adam headed down to the lab. When Adam arrived down in the lab, he noticed that Marcus was not there. Calla and Bree looked up when Adam entered and the conversation ceased. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?"

"No, you're fine," Calla assured. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you in private?" Adam questioned.

Sensing something important, Calla excused herself from Bree and followed Adam into the other room. Calla didn't say anything, but became curious when Adam opened the door to Mr. Davenport's private helicopter.

"Come on," Adam offered. "You can trust me."

Calla seemed hesitant up until those words. She knew Adam would protect his friends and siblings, so Calla knew she could trust him. Calla grabbed Adam's hand as he helped her into the helicopter.

"I put the plane on autopilot, so feel free to move around," Adam stated.

Calla didn't say anything. Instead, she looked out the helicopter. Noticing that they were flying over Mr. Davenport's yacht, Calla turned back to Adam. "What are the chances that Mr. Davenport spotted us?"

"Probably pretty high."

Calla whipped her phone out to check the time, then put it away and faced Adam. "I have a feeling I know what you are about to ask, and the answer is because Ocean has a crush on Chase."

"I thought that was the case. Ocean confirmed it when she cried over Chase being bullied."

"That would do it," Calla mumbled. She felt her phone vibrate and read Bree's text. "She's not going to like this."

"Who's not going to like what?" Adam asked.

"Bree asked where I was; I'm dodging the question."

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, Bree's going to hate that." _She hates being ignored in general. _"Speaking of which, is Bree going with Jaden to the festival?"

"Don't know. Let me check." A cheerful Calla sent a quick text to Bree. Once Calla read the text, however, her smile diminished. She sat up and looked out the window.

Concerned for his friend's drastic shift in behavior, Adam walked over and glanced at Calla's phone.

_Eww! No! I'm going with Leo. – Bree_

Adam understood why Calla's smile diminished. Leo was going to go to the festival with Bree, which didn't make any sense to Adam, but he disregarded it. Neither said anything for a few moments. Right before he could say something, however, Calla seemed to have composed herself. Adam was not expecting that. "Okay," Calla stated. "That's all right."

_Really?_ "It is?" Adam questioned, looking unsure about Calla's statement.

"No, not really, but you can't fight the future. If Leo and I end up together, then we're going to end up together. In the meantime, I can hang out with you at the festival."

"I… let me get this straight. You're asking me if you can be my date to the festival?"

"Yes," Calla verified.

Adam shrugged. "I'm fine with that. Sure. By the way, we're here," Adam stated as the helicopter landed.

Calla looked out the window and noticed they were at her house. She sent a curious look to Adam. "Why did you drop me off at your house?"

"Hey, my date needs to get rested for tomorrow, right?" Adam teased, flashing a smile.

Calla smiled. "I guess she does. See you tomorrow."

"Take care!" Adam yelled as he boarded the helicopter and headed back to his house.

* * *

Adam let out a sigh as he stood in front of Calla's driveway, patiently waiting for Calla to finish up inside. According to Officer Parker, Calla was in the midst of trying to find a shirt that read "Dating-my-future-boyfriend's-brother-for-the-night" when Adam arrived. Adam agreed to wait.

"All right! I'm heading out, Mom!" Calla called as she went down the stairs.

From within the kitchen, Officer Parker yelled, "Okay! Be safe and come back at eleven!"

"I will. Bye!" Calla yelled. "Oh, hey, Adam. We ready?"

"Yup. I haven't seen that shirt for a while," Adam commented, pointing to Calla's shirt with the panda on it.

"You remember that?" Calla asked, raising an eyebrow in interest.

"Of course!" Adam confessed as he entered his car.

"I'm surprised you remembered," Calla confessed as she sat down in Adam's car.

Adam turned to look at Calla. "That was the first day I met Jessica. It was at that party. I never said hi to her, but yeah. I remember that day."

"I must say, I'm impressed."

"Thanks. So when do you get your license?"

Calla and Adam talked about Jaden, school, Jessica, and the type of car Calla would get when she had her license. Eventually, the two FRIENDS arrived at the fair and got out together. Those already in attendance looked at Adam and Calla in surprise, as the town knew Leo and Calla liked each other. What was with Calla going out with Adam?

Adam and Calla ignored the stares as the two continued walking to one of the rides. Adam kept staring at Calla every now, or rather, he stared at her hands. Calla caught Adam staring at her, as to which Adam mumbled, "Sorry."

"Okay, why do you keep looking at me like that?"

_Because I keep on thinking I'm with Jessica. _"I keep thinking I'm with Jessica instead of you," Adam admitted. "Now, I know you two look _nothing _alike, but-"

"But you know that Jessica would be with you if she were here," Calla replied.

"Yeah."

Calla said nothing. She stared at Adam, almost as if she was thinking about something. Finally, Calla did something that Adam didn't expect. She held Adam's hand. Adam and his brain didn't understand. He felt as if his brain had short-circuited. All around him, Adam stood motionless while everyone moved about his or her business. Finally, Adam found his voice, and was displeased when his voice cracked. "Wh-why d-did you do that?"

"For one, platonic friends hold hands all the time. Second, if Jessica wasn't here, which she's not, she'd want you to have fun. Third, you're the only other person besides Leo that I would consider hanging out with freely, heaven forbid date. So it doesn't matter to me."

Adam smiled at his friend he considered a sister. "You're a rare one."

"Yeah, I know it," Calla laughed as she sat next to Adam on one of the rides.

A few rides later, Adam spotted a ring booth with several prizes on the shelf. Immediately, his eye caught sight of a giant panda. _I think I could win that for Calla. _He started to the ring booth, briefly aware that Calla's face was turning red.

"Adam, you don't have to do this," Calla mumbled, apparently catching on.

Ignoring Calla for the meantime, Adam approached the man at the ring booth. "Hello, sir. I'd like to win that giant panda for this girl," Adam greeted. "What do I have to do to win it?"

"You have these ten rings," the man stated as he held up three rings in his hand. "Throw them onto one of those three rows. If you get at least eight on, you win the panda."

"How much is it to pay?" Adam asked as he reached for his wallet.

"Five tickets for one try."

Even though five tickets was worth two fifty, Adam pulled out thirty dollars. He knew how the economy worked. In the military, a hammer was worth $150, but it sold at $20 at Sears or Walmart. Adam figured $30 would cover the cost of poor quality that the booth offered. "Keep the change."

Calla and the man sent a puzzling look to Adam, albeit knowing Adam would ignore them. The man, surprised, yet happy, took the money from Adam and proceeded to hand Adam the rings. Fortunately, Adam knew how to throw things without destroying something. _Well, here goes nothing._

It was surprisingly easy for Adam to win the panda. He made his first eight shots, missed on the ninth, and made the tenth. He was rewarded with the panda, which he handed to Calla. Not to his surprise, Calla didn't want to drag the panda around all the time. Therefore, Adam thought it justice that they sit down and grab a bite to eat.

About an hour later, the two FRIENDS were headed over to the Ferris Wheel when they saw Leo. "Hey, Chase. I was wondering when you and Ocean were going to show up," Adam heard Leo comment.

"You were?" Chase asked confused. "What's Bree doing with you? I thought you were inviting Maddie."

"Chase?" Adam asked.

"Bree?" Calla asked.

"What are you doing here?" Adam and Calla both asked at the same time.

"What are you doing here?" Chase questioned.

"She's my date to the festival," Adam stated.

Leo looked to Adam and Calla in confusion. "So the handholding is platonically?"

"Platonically as friends, yes," Adam verified. "What's Ocean doing here? Where's Maddie?"

"Ocean is Chase's date," Leo explained. "As for Maddie, I told her I wanted to spend the afternoon with my sister. I've spent the entire day with Bree."

"Well that explains why you and Bree never showed up at school. So are we all getting on?"

The six people all got on the Ferris Wheel. Afterwards, Chase and Ocean sat down to eat while Leo, Bree, and Calla had a conversation nearby. Adam decided to put Calla's panda in his car, so he grabbed the panda and headed to the car.

On his way over, Adam paused, as he thought he caught sight of one of the gunmen at the museum. Adam stopped and turned around. He wasn't sure if he was relived or not when he didn't see the gunman anymore. Chalking it up as his imagination, Adam threw the panda in the back of the car and headed back to the entrance. Had he turned his attention to the back, Adam would have noticed the gunman sneaking his way to the girl's restroom, a knife in hand.

End of Part 3 (No, I'm joking. I'm not ending it like that. I promised I wouldn't end the episode on a cliffhanger.)

* * *

Ocean and Chase finished up their meal in silence. Of course, that was to be expected, as they had talked for quite a bit earlier. Unfortunately, like most good things, it had to come to an end. But first, a quick restroom break was in order. Chase didn't have to go, so he agreed to wait. A minute after Ocean had left, Chase felt his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" Chase greeted.

"Meet me outside the festival," Ocean stated before she hung up.

Chase stared at the phone, expecting there to be more to it, but there wasn't. The entire message sent a chill down his spine. Chase didn't know why, but something didn't seem right about this. _Well, that was weird. How did Ocean get my number?_

"Leo, did you give Ocean my phone number?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then. Do me a favor and call Mr. Davenport if I don't text you at 10:00. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen."

"All right," Leo agreed, not sure what Chase was worried about.

Chase thanked Leo and headed to the exit. He still felt the same uneasiness as he approached the exit. Sure enough, Chase's hypothesis about something not being right hit dead-on. Ocean had on a brave face as the assailant held a knife to her throat. Chase's blood drained from his face faster than Usain Bolt, for he recognized the assailant to be none other than the sadist called 'God' (1).

"You try anything, she gets it," 'God' threatened.

Chase stared 'God' down. He knew he could easily take him with his bionics and martial arts. However, he knew Ocean would ask what happened, and Chase didn't want to lie to Ocean. He promised himself he would use his bionics if 'God' harmed Ocean. After verifying that Ocean wasn't hurt, Chase nodded. "Lead the way."

God withdrew the knife from Ocean's throat and shoved her. Thankfully, Chase caught her before she fell. _Thank goodness Chase was there. It could have been awful!_

The two teenagers followed the sadist to a red sports car. "Ocean, you get shotgun. Chase, you're going in the trunk. If you so even try to alert anyone, which I doubt you'll do given the situation the two of you are in, then your friend is in for it."

Getting over the initial shock of learning 'God' had heard of him, Chase reluctantly got in the trunk. His last sign of civilization before the trunk slammed shut was of Ocean's worried face.

* * *

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Leo mumbled to himself as he dialed Mr. Davenport's number.

"Leo, you are in _big _trouble!" Mr. Davenport greeted.

Leo rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I will explain why Bree and I weren't at school, later. Anyways, Chase told me to call you if I didn't get a text from him at ten and say something has happened to him."

Mr. Davenport paused on the other end. "All right. What happened?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out. Do you know where Chase is?"

"Let me check his chip. I'll get back to you in a bit."

As soon as Mr. Davenport hung up, Adam approached Leo. "Is something wrong with Chase?"

"I don't know," Leo answered truthfully.

"Does it have anything to do with the gunman on fair grounds?" Adam questioned.

"What gunman?" Leo cried in horror. "Never mind." Leo quickly dialed Mr. Davenport's number. "I think Chase has been kidnapped, and since Ocean was with him, she might have been as well."

"Who told you that?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Adam implied it when he said he saw a gunman on grounds."

"What? And he didn't alert the police!"

"Hey," Adam interjected, "in my defense, I thought I was imagining things."

"I got a hold on Chase's chip. Apparently, they're on Vine Street and Adam's Orchard Lane (2). He must be in a car of some sort because he's moving fast."

"Let us know when it-"

"Hold on. I'm getting another call." Leo waited a few minutes before Mr. Davenport got back to him. "I just got a call from the kidnapper. He gave me the location of where he is keeping Ocean and Chase."

Leo looked bewildered. Why would the kidnapper do that? Wasn't the point of a kidnapping to make sure the victim or victims weren't found? Could the villain be baiting them into a trap? Was that even the location? Nonetheless, Leo figured they needed to check it out, just in case.

Almost as if reading Leo's thoughts, Mr. Davenport commented, "You might be walking into a trap. I need you to take Adam and Bree to the location."

"Which is where?"

After giving Leo the location – an elementary school about an hour from there-, Mr. Davenport informed him that Marcus would be meeting them there. Calla, after some hesitation, decided to go as well. Bree then used her super speed to carry everyone to the library.

"I don't like this one bit," Leo commented.

"Neither do I," Calla admitted upon seeing the seemingly empty library.

"Thermal scans show no security cameras or anything. Two people are inside. There is a 99.92% chance this isn't a trap. I'd say it's not a trap," Marcus announced. "Oh, and the door is unlocked."

"I'm starting to get suspicious," Leo admitted.

"I don't blame you," Adam mumbled.

Marcus unlocked the door with his molecular kinesis, and everyone headed inside.

"This is way too easy!" Bree exclaimed. "There's Ocean and Chase."

Ocean and Chase looked up. "About time you two got here," Chase commented.

"Took you even longer to get a date, Chase," Bree commented as she started to untie Ocean.

"Whatever, Bree."

"Hey, Chase, what's that under your chair?"

After Bree untied him, Chase grabbed the paper from under his chair. The blood quickly drained from his face as he read whatever was on the page. Ocean grabbed the paper from Chase and her face paled. Calla grabbed the paper from Ocean and _her _face paled.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Leo exclaimed.

"I got this," Adam assured, glancing at the piece of paper. Unfortunately, like everyone else before him, HIS face paled.

"Oh, for the love of-" Leo snatched the paper from a shocked Calla. He couldn't understand why people were so shell-shocked. Now, looking at the names on paper, he knew why.

"Chase, why is your name on there?" Bree questioned.

"Because he plans to kill me," Chase admitted.

On the piece of paper was a list of names. What came as a shock to Leo was the fact that his girlfriend's name was on the list with Owen, Victor Krane, and Taylor. From what Leo could see, other people, such as Mr. and Mrs. Henderson, were on there as well. The kidnapper was going to try to kill Leo's girlfriend!

"Whoa!" Bree breathed. "This Halloween just got a whole lot scarier."

* * *

Adam slowed the car to a halt as he entered the Parker's driveway. It was presently 10:59, one minute before Calla was supposed to be back for the curfew. As Adam parked the car, he noticed a tall man in a military outfit next to Officer Parker. 'Is that Calla's-?'

"Dad!" Calla exclaimed. She exited the car before it came to a complete stop, and hugged her dad. "What are you doing back here?"

"My superior wanted me to spend a few days at home," Mr. Parker explained. "I thought I would stop by for a surprise visit."

"A surprise visit indeed! Oh, by the way, this was my date, Adam," Calla introduced, gesturing to Adam's car.

Taking this as his cue to step out, Adam exited the car and approached Calla's dad. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Parker," Adam greeted, shaking the militant's hand. "I'm Adam Davenport."

"Nice to meet you, Adam. I'm Michael Parker, but you can call me Mr. Parker. So how long have you been Calla's boyfriend?"

Both Adam and Calla's face turned so red, you could have cooked your breakfast on them. "Dad," Calla pleaded.

"We're both close friends, actually. I dated her best friend, Jessica, but then Jessica moved away," Adam exclaimed.

"Jessica moved away? What a shame. How long have the two of you been friends?" Mr. Parker questioned.

"Um… we became friends when my brother humiliated the football team. We were on the same team, so at least a year," Adam commented.

"And at any time did you start developing feelings for my Cally-bear?"

Calla's blood ran all the way to her face, not that Adam blamed her. "N-no sir," Adam stuttered.

"I know you're lying, son. You seem nervous. I know you like Calla more than a best friend, am I right? Well, son, how much do _you_ like Calla?"

"Michael, that's enough!" Officer Parker stated authoritatively. "You are embarrassing both Adam and Calla."

Mr. Parker looked at Calla and her date, immediately recognizing their uncomfortableness. "I guess I did. I'm-" Mr. Parker looked to Officer Parker and then back. "I'm sorry."

Adam felt as if Mr. Parker just made that comment to please his wife, but wisely refrained from commenting. He made a note to become more well-equipped when he next met Mr. Parker. "It's fine. It's been a heck of a night for me. I might as well head home. Calla, what do you want me to do with the panda?"

Calla pretended to think, at least to Adam she did, Calla said, "Hold on to it."

Adam nodded and headed back to his car. He had survived being interrogated by Calla's dad, but the hardest conversation, no the hardest fight, was about to rear its ugly head at him.

* * *

When the car came to an abrupt stop, Chase let out a deep breath. Chase was physically and mentally tired. He had been using his thermal scan in the trunk to make sure the kidnapper didn't harm Ocean. The kidnapper hadn't, much to Chase's relief.

"Get out," 'God' ordered as he opened the trunk.

Trying to shake off the massive headache currently developing, Chase stood up and slowly departed the car. He was met with a worried Ocean. Not wanting her to worry, Chase offered a smile.

"Are you okay?" Ocean asked.

Not having it in him for a reply, Chase nodded.

_I don't know whether to be upset or not that our date got interrupted by us getting kidnapped._ "Oh no," Ocean breathed. She recognized the place to be a library. "Is this the library you were referring to?" Ocean asked. Ocean took Chase's silence as a yes. She and Chase didn't say anything as the gunman opened the library door, led the two to a set of chairs, and tied the two of them up. He then left, leaving Chase and Ocean to their respective thoughts.

_Now is as good a time as any to explain the phone message. But first… _"I'm sorry."

Ocean frowned. "For what? It's not your fault we got kidnapped on our first date."

_Whoa! Did she really just say that? _"We're counting that as a date."

It was more so a question rather than a statement, Ocean recognized. "Of course." _You are one of the greatest people I've met, excluding my sister of course. You're easy to talk to, kind, loyal, smart, and probably the only guy who doesn't want to use me for popularity. _Deciding to change the subject, Ocean asked, "So how do you know Sabrina?"

_I wonder why she changed the subject. Oh well. It doesn't matter right now. _"She's in my Chemistry class. Why do you ask?"

"It looked as if you two knew each other when I introduced you to her. Though, what was with you nearly choking at my house?"

"Former crush," Chase mumbled. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he had a crush on her. It seemed like a plausible lie because the truth, well, he actually didn't know. Leo knew better than he did.

"What if I told you she feels the same way?"

"Then I start hanging out with her for a while. However, I still love Bree, so…"

"Oh, right."

Chase didn't know why, but he thought he caught a hint of disappointment in Ocean's voice. _Why would that be? I don't think she has feelings for me. She knows I like Bree, so why would she be acting like that?_

Neither Chase nor Ocean said anything after that. To be honest, the two had just about wrapped up talking for the day, or night in this case.

"This is way too easy!" Bree exclaimed. "There's Ocean and Chase."

Ocean and Chase looked up at Leo and Bree. "About time you two got here," Chase commented.

"Took you even longer to get a date, Chase," Bree commented as she started to untie Ocean.

Chase rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood for Bree's insults. "Whatever, Bree."

"Hey, Chase, what's that under your chair?"

After Bree untied him, Chase grabbed the paper from under his chair. He hadn't even noticed it. On the paper was a list of names. Owen, Danielle, Taylor, and Victor Krane to name a few. According to Chase's knowledge, all of those people had died. His blood quickly drained from his face as he saw that Janelle, himself, and Maddie were on the list as well. The gunman named 'God' had plans to kill him!

Ocean, sensing worry, grabbed the piece of paper from Chase. Her face paled when she saw Chase and her sister, Maddie, on the list with Taylor. After all, Ocean had been there when the gunman shot Taylor multiple times. She remembered how worried she was and how she thought Chase wasn't going to make it, and now to find out that 'God' had plans to kill her sister… Ocean was horrified!

Calla grabbed the paper from Ocean and _her _face paled. Chase knew why; her brother's name was on the list.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on?" Leo exclaimed.

"I got this," Adam assured, glancing at the piece of paper. His face paled as well. _That is probably because Mr. and Mrs. Henderson are on the list, _Chase mused.

"Oh, for the love of-" Leo snatched the paper from a shocked Calla. Leo didn't say anything, but it was evident he was shocked, not that Chase blamed him. His girlfriend was on the list of people that might end up dead.

"Chase, why is your name on there?" Bree questioned.

"Because he plans to kill me," Chase admitted.

Silence. Then… "Whoa!" Bree breathed. "This Halloween just got a whole lot scarier."

**XXX**

Tasha slowed the car down to a halt as she entered the driveway. She had been more than happy to give Ocean and Chase a lift back. After all, she sensed some young love. It was presently 11:20, and Ocean was not worried at all, despite the fact that she was twenty minutes late for curfew. However, Chase was worried.

"Your dad is going to kill me," Chase mumbled.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to let that happen to you," Ocean promised.

"Thanks." Chase opened the door and extended his hand to Ocean.

"Thanks." Ocean grabbed Chase's hand, trying to ignore the pang in her heart at the feel. Ocean knew that Chase would eventually confess his feelings to Bree and the two might enter a relationship. She knew that she could only be friends with the guy that wanted someone else. Her feelings for him would always be unrequited. "I had a great time. Even with that mishap, I loved it. Any chance we can do something like that again?"

"Only if you want to."

"I do. You're kind, loyal, smart, and I think any girl who doesn't see that is blind," Ocean admitted.

"Gee, I don't know what to say," Chase admitted.

"You don't have to say anything," Ocean breathed.

Before Chase could register what was happening, he felt her tongue in his mouth, the world fading in an avalanche of happy thoughts. Ocean was kissing him. A girl was kissing him! And it was mouth to mouth! Before Chase had a chance to kiss back, Ocean broke apart, ending their magical moment. "Wow."

"Thanks for a wonderful time," Ocean commented, her back to Chase. "It was fun." Ocean then headed inside.

Outside, Chase stood transfixed. Suddenly, his face broke out into a grin. _Well, Adam, I **got** a girl. I got a girl to like me for my smarts. Me me me! _On that thought, Chase entered the car.

"So," Tasha started, smiling at Chase, "congratulations, Chase. It looks like things went well tonight."

Chase's grin widened. "It sure did."

"I'm so proud of you. Let's go home," Tasha suggested, starting the car.

Chase didn't comment, instead looking out the window in content. All the way home, Chase had only one thought on his mind. Just one.

And that thought was _My first kiss._

* * *

**A/N:** Finally, it's finished! After three months, it is finally finished! Hallelujah! I feel bad about having to make you wait that long. If I could think up of a second trailer, I would give you that, but I can't seem to come up with one that's one the same level as my previous one. For those of you who don't remember the trailer, check out last chapter.

_EDIT: (1): The question as to who God is will be revealed in Season 3._

_(2): Sadly, I don't remember the location, so I just put down random street names._

Well, I'd best get cranking out on next episode. I'm over 1000 words in. No telling when it will be finished. The hard part will be the persuasive argument. You might have to go back to the season 2 trailer if you don't know what I'm talking about. All right. Well, I'll try not to take three months to update. Peace readers!


	36. No Going Back Pt 1

**A/N: Welcome to No Going Back Part 1. Honestly, I was very interested in it, and I had great ideas with where to go with this, so this turned out much longer than I had originally planned. Overall that is. The first part is close to six thousand words. Since I'm not doing You Posted What, I might be adding some parts of that into part 2 of No Going Back. Due to No Going Back's storyline, which seems like You Posted What, I'm having to redo Sink or Swim entirely, which will take quite a while to add my changes in there because I'm certain that I won't have the docking bit and Victor Krane, which sadly means that I won't be having Adam say, "Sir, we're not stowaways. We're cruisers. I'm Bob Dunwoody from Tampa, Florida; this is my wife, Joan, and our lovely daughter, Piper." It's either that or not write it at all.**

**Before we get to the chapter, which I'm sure you will all be looking forward to, I'd like to take the time to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**Dirtkid123: It is nice. There is just one disappointing thing, as evident by the trailer.**

**LeoCorp: I know. About time too. Thank you.**

**Well, now that the reviews are done, it is time to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. Kihonne owns her OCs. Anything you don't recognize as Lab Rats or Kihonne's, belongs to me.

**(1): I'm not sure if that is the right term.**

**(2): Thanks to BeautifulSupernova for helping me come up with a new name.**

* * *

The wind was blowing against the tree I was leaning on that chilly November afternoon. I sighed as I leaned farther down the tree in our backyard. Picking up a piece of grass, I started to chew on it. This is the life. My junior year is underway and I have no worries about anything. Except for exercising. I am on the track team and it is a requirement that we run a couple miles every day. My muscles were growing, my billionaire father and his brother had upgraded the house, and girls who found me disgusting not even a year ago were asking me out on dates!

Scientists go on and on about how changing the future can be disastrous. Right now, that is living blasphemy. Back in the original timeline, I was weak as a dog, and unpopular. I was voted 'Least Likely to Never Get a Most Likely'. After manipulating the timeline, I was voted 'Most Likely to Save Someone's Life', as well as two other 'Most Likely' awards. Yeah, changing things worked out well. The downside was that I now had a new enemy I knew nothing about.

I was originally supposed to face Victor Krane, but someone delivered his dead body to me in a crate, and I have no idea of knowing who sent it. So really the threat was still out there somewhere. I was anxious more than anything else. Worried, too.

Douglas created Adam, Bree, and Chase years ago at Davenport Industries with my dad, Donald. When Douglas tried to sell the creations as bionic weapons, Dad stepped in, stole Adam, Bree, and Chase, and raised them in his own lab, where they stayed there for fifteen years. While Adam, Bree, and Chase were with Douglas, Douglas created an android, Marcus, and trained him to steal Adam, Bree, and Chase back for him, as the FBI wanted him.

Because I was from the future, I knew about that plan, and managed to get the two on friendly terms. I also managed to convince Big D to turn Marcus into a bionic instead of an android. That was because I figured we would need Marcus due to Victor Krane, but now that Krane was dead, I had no idea what to do with him. Not a clue.

The vibrating of my cellphone interrupted my musings. Looking at the caller ID, I smirked and answered, "Hey, Cally."

Calla Parker was on the other end of the line. She had a crush on me, but I was too in love with Bree with return her feelings. Calla was like my second sister, only she wasn't related to us. The reason she was like my second sister was because of her position as Lab Assistant. I was one of few people that liked to tease her. She hated the name Cally.

"Leo, you know I hate that name," Calla grumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh given the situation. The way she said it, I had a feeling that she didn't actually mind. Still, she sounded as if she was trying to hide a blush on the other end. "I know. So, what's up?"

"Not much. Jaden and I are hanging out with our dad. He decided to throw a surprise visit, so we're glad that he is here," Calla stated.

I nodded. I had heard about Michael Parker making a surprise appearance. Adam had been the one to inform me, as he and Calla were each other's date to the festival. I did not see that coming, nor did Bree and Chase. Anyways, Michael Parker must have said something, as Adam's face was heated when he arrived back. "That's cool. Look, I'm sorry about that awkward dinner a couple of nights ago."

"It's fine. You had your concussion and was still discombobulated with everything. What did I find surprising was the way Ocean had wanted to rip Adam's head off!"

I chuckled, remembering the moment clearly. Yet another one of "Let's make fun of Chase" dinners had reared its ugly face. Bree had joined in with bashing Chase. Because I was on a concussion during that time, I wasn't thinking straight and I joined in. That wasn't the wisest idea, seeing as how I got the stink eye from Ocean that day. In fact, Ocean was Chase's date to the Halloween festival. Wow!

Unfortunately, like the Davenport's lives, things got complicated when Ocean and Chase got kidnapped and held prisoner at a library. When Adam, Bree, Calla, and I arrived at the library, no bad guy was there, and both Chase and Ocean got off uninjured. The only clue left behind was a list of names, one of them being Chase. After seeing the list had some very familiar names on it, we were all scared out of our minds. I don't think any one of slept well that night, not even Calla whose father had stopped by for a surprise visit.

"Yeah, I find that surprising. Then again, according to Maddie, Ocean doesn't like people being bullied. I guess you can make a guess from there, can't you?"

"Yeah, I can. Ocean has a crush on Chase. What ever happened to Chase last night?"

"According to Tasha, Ocean kissed Chase. He's finally got a girlfriend," I stated.

There was silence on the other end of the line. However, after a few seconds, Calla whispered, "Wow."

"I know. I guess some people have to pay up."

Having not heard of the bet my family and I made, I told her what we were betting about and the amounts. "I'll bet Tasha won't like that," Calla commented, which earned a laugh from me.

"No she won't. Fortunately, I don't think I have to pay Adam anything," I admitted. "Otherwise, I'd be down $50." I spotted Douglas out of the corner of my eye and I knew I had to wrap up this conversation. "Well, dinner is ready, so I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow."

"All right, Leo. I'll see you then."

I hung up after Calla said that and I followed Douglas into the kitchen, eager to tell my siblings about the prize. Just as I suspected, no one was happy, not even me. Of course, that was because, according to Chase, he had not come to that decision yet. So nobody had to pay up. Not yet anyways.

Shortly after dinner, an alarm blared. Chase looked at me and then at my mom. "Looks like we got to take this."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine, but I expect to hear the juicy details of the kiss when I get back."

Chase's face turned red before he dashed down into the lab.

**IHL**

**Chase's POV**

Well, that was certainly embarrassing. I was not looking forward to telling Leo, let alone _anyone_ about the kiss. The reason for that was that I didn't kiss Ocean back. Then again, that bold move took me by surprise. I never suspected she liked me, even with all the time we spent together. Why didn't she straight out tell me?

"What's the mission, Mr. Davenport?" Bree asked, interrupting my train of thought.

"There's a bit of hostage situation over at Pint's Crest," Mr. Davenport informed. "I don't have any information on the hostage, however. There will be probably be armed guards, so be careful."

"All right, Mr. Davenport. You can count on us," I stated.

"Wait, where's Pint's Crest?" Adam questioned.

"I'll give you the coordinates on the way," Mr. Davenport promised. "Now get moving. There's no telling how out of control this is going to get."

I quickly headed to the capsule to don my uniform, as I was well aware that Bree would question what happened with Ocean while on our way there. Adam would take the time to make fun of the situation. I knew I couldn't let that happen.

Sure enough, Bree asked for the details with my kiss with Ocean when in the car. I wasn't that surprised. After all, she loved gossip and relationships. I sighed. "I'd rather not discuss it right now. It's really embarrassing."

"Chase, it's not embarrassing. It's big news! A girl actually like-likes you!" Bree squealed and playfully punched my side.

"I know, but like I said at dinner, I'm not ready to say I love her. I love someone else."

"Do we know them?"

I pretended to think about that. Do Adam and Bree know Bree? "You definitely do."

"Then you are crazy! No other female is going to love you, let alone date you. Ocean _loves_ you! She's not going to dump you for Adam. Although, I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Ocean knows I like someone else. She told me I needed to be certain before I tell…" I trailed off. 'You,' I thought.

"Well, what if that other girl doesn't feel the same way?"

I almost felt my heart stop. Bree doesn't love me? Oh, who am I kidding? Bree would _never _love me, not romantically anyways. "I figured as much. However, she's worth it. Can we drop the subject, Bree?" I interjected before Bree could open her mouth to comment on my love life.

"Can you at least tell me about the kiss? Never mind," Bree commented once she noted my disapproving face.

At last, we arrived at Pint's crest. As soon as I stepped outside, I heard a humming sound coming from nearby. Instinctively, I commanded my team to a stop before I activated my thermal scan. To my right, I noticed an electric wire connecting to the fence. If we touched the fence, the shock could possibly fry our bionic infrastructure.

"The fence is connected to electric wires. We're either going to have to find another way in or find a way to disable it. Adam, see if you can use your heat vision to cut the wire."

Adam aimed his heat vision at the wire and successfully cut it. When it became apparent that the electric fence was disabled, the three of us scaled the fence and hid behind a stack of barrels.

"All right, we're in," I announced over our comm set.

"This is just like your mission simulator back home. Take out the bad guys and rescue the hostage," Mr. Davenport informed.

"We know what to do. Talk to you soon." I turned off my comm set. Glancing over the barrel, I noticed three bad guys with automatic rifles guarding the warehouse. Two of them were marching back and forth, keeping an eye on the locked door. The third, which looked to be the leader, had his back turned to us.

_We should have just let the police handle this. This is ridiculous! _I thought.

I was just about to comment when one of the gunman headed our way. "What do you want me to get you two?"

"Small coke and large fries will do," one of the gunman said.

"Make mine a medium," the other gunman decided.

"Big Mac for the… hostage," the first gunman spoke up.

I noticed the hesitation from the leader, but didn't comment. The leader left while the other two gunmen headed to check the back. As soon as they did that, the three of us bolted toward the locked warehouse.

Only to find out it wasn't even locked.

As soon as the three of us entered, I stared at the motion sensored lasers blocking the way to our hostage. He or she lay shackled to the wall. "Okay, Bree, Adam, you're up."

Bree nodded. Grabbing Adam's hand, Bree super speeded the two past the lasers. Adam then destroyed the button on the wall, thus shutting off the lasers and allowing me to walk over freely. Adam cut the shackles with his heat vision. Bree ran over to the hostage, turned him over, and stared in confusion, as did I.

It was a driver's ed dummy with clothing on!

"What. The heck?" Bree stated in disbelief, holding the dummy in one arm.

My eyes widened. The hostage part was part of an elaborate set-up designed for us to use our bionics! "It's a trap!" I exclaimed.

Before anyone could move, a small explosion sounded. The particularly small blast exploded from within the dummy, knocking Bree backwards and burning off part of Bree's suit, prompting her to scream.

"Augh! Gross!" Adam exclaimed. He quickly turned away.

Concern for Bree's injury hit me almost immediately. In a few seconds, I was by her side. I had to be careful as possible because an ugly purple blob covered her entire arm. Even without my thermal scan, I knew it wasn't pretty. "Not good."

"I know that!" Bree shouted, the beginning of tears entering her eyes. "How bad?"

"Bad enough that there is a possibility it might have to be amputated." Using my thermal scan, I calculated the damage and the best course of action. "There's about an eighty percent chance it'll have to be amputated. Not good. We need to get you home immediately. Hopefully, Mr. Davenport can save it."

"But what about the gunmen outside?" Bree whispered, her eyes widening.

"Don't worry," I assured. "Adam will take care of them, won't you, Adam?"

I looked to Adam who nodded vigorously and headed to the exit. That left me to deal with an injured Bree. "Throw your other arm around my neck and I'll carry you out."

In most situations, Bree would have flat-out refused. However, given that she was injured and scared, Bree obliged. I headed for the exit and was surprised to see Adam waiting for me.

"There aren't any gunmen," Adam announced. "It's as if they left!"

"Take Bree for a moment. I'll scan the place."

Adam took Bree from me while I scanned the perimeter of the warehouse. I checked it again, and then a third time. "You're right!" I exclaimed in shock. If the bad guys had indeed left, then they would have recorded our bionics. However, from my thermal scan, there _was _nothing to indicate our bionics had been recorded. _It's almost as if this entire mission was just to make us leave our home._

"Adam, contact Mr. Davenport. I'll take Bree and head into the four-wheeler."

Adam handed Bree to me and I carried her to the car. On the four-wheeler was a note. As much as I wanted to look at it, I knew that I could always do it later, so I pocketed the note and put Bree in the four-wheeler.

"Mr. Davenport wants us to get home immediately," Adam announced as he slid in the driver's seat. "He also wanted a debriefing of what happened, but I covered it for you. He, Douglas, and Marcus will be waiting for us when we get back."

I nodded, too distracted on watching Bree to comment. During the ride home, I came to the horrifying conclusion that the past was changing itself. And it all had to do because of Leo.

**XXX**

"Yeah, that's looking like it will have to be amputated," Mr. Davenport commented after receiving the X-Rays to Bree's damaged arm. "Right now, it's badly burned, so putting it in a cast won't help at all. We do have anti-burn lotion, but that won't do anything about the arm. Now, what do we need for-"

"Stop!" Douglas ordered. "I found another way to fix the problem."

I watched, curious, as Douglas grabbed a needle filled with some liquid. As he injected the liquid, Douglas said, "This formula I made contains a growth accelerator that heals damaged cells! I made it just in case we have another train incident."

At first, nothing happened. About a minute later, the skin started to heal up. It was remarkable! Bree was healed! That was one disaster out of the way. The only disaster I needed to avoid was surviving the humiliation I'm about to get when I give my family the 4-11 on the kiss last night.

Sure enough, Leo, Bree, and Adam wanted to know about the kiss last night. Fortunately, Tasha saved my rear end by entering the lab and leading me upstairs, much to my sibling's disappointment. Ever since the Halloween fair yesterday, she seems to respect my privacy regarding the kiss.

"How's Bree?" Tasha questioned as the two of us entered the kitchen together.

"Given as how the mission was a total failure, all right I guess. We were informed of a hostage situation at Pints Crest, but the hostage ended up being a dummy set to explode. Bree got hit by the brunt of the blast and the rest is history." I took a sip of orange juice before I turned to face my surrogate (1) mother.

"She looks healed," Tasha noted.

"Douglas used a growth accelerator on Bree to heal her damaged cells. Quite a brilliant move on his part. Thanks for leading me up here. Adam, Bree, and Leo wanted the 4-11 on my kiss last night."

"Any chance you want to talk to me about it?" Tasha asked. "You look troubled."

I thought about what Tasha said. Did I want to talk to Tasha about the kiss? Well, it certainly seemed like a better alternative than telling Bree about it. That being said, do I tell Tasha that I think I'm in love with Bree? Something told me I could. I knew she wouldn't tell Mr. Davenport about that. Reporters aren't known for spilling the beans. However, I promised Ocean I would keep it a secret until I was sure. I decided not to tell Tasha who I thought I loved.

Sensing my thought, Tasha commented, "Do you want to talk about it upstairs?"

"Yes, but I promised Ocean I would keep part of it a secret."

"That's fine. When you are ready to tell, you can tell," Tasha informed.

"Thank you." I followed Tasha upstairs and sat down on her bed. I didn't say anything at first, as I thought about how to get the ball rolling. I knew Tasha wasn't judgmental, but still. I don't really talk about emotions because, as the smartest person in the world, I knew all about it. Apparently, I was wrong.

"I first met Ocean when you were running for President. I didn't know it was her at the time until I went to that Lacrosse game and they introduced her. During the overtime period, Ocean was injured and nearly died, but the doctors managed to save her. The next day, I stopped by to give Ocean my condolences, but we had that mission, so I never got the chance to talk to her. It wasn't until that museum trip that I got a chance to talk to her. She heard from Leo the description of a girl I had feelings for and thought I liked her.

"It wasn't. She was quick to figure out who it was and promised me shouldn't tell them. During that shooting, I was shot and she carried me to safety. She and someone else saved me from dying just then. Everything was blurring in and out of focus. When the bomb exploded, there was no more noise. No more smell.

"I woke up to a perpetual darkness. There was no smell, no noise, no feeling, no nothing. It was if as if nothing existed. I started screaming for someone, but no one ever came. I screamed for so long I thought my voice was going to give out, but it never did. I was at the point of giving up when I saw a faint glimmer of light in the distance. When I woke up, I realized I was in a hospital, my throat like sand paper. I had no idea what had happened since the bomb went off."

"Did Ocean tell you what happened?" Tasha asked, letting me speak. She could tell I had a lot on my chest and wanted me to let it all out.

"She did. Ocean was one of two people that told me what happened since the shooting. She also told me how she stood up to the gunman that killed Taylor."

"That's what I thought. Who was the other person?"

"Adam. Anyways, since the shooting, Ocean and I have been hanging out before school and sometimes even at lunch. It has gotten to the point when I smile whenever I see her and I just want to strike up a conversation with her."

When it became apparent that I didn't have anything else to say, Tasha asked, "So what's the problem?"

"As you know, she asked me to the Halloween festival and after our date, she kissed me. What troubles me is that I didn't kiss back. To be honest, I don't know why Ocean kissed me if she knows I love someone else."

"So you feel guilty about not kissing back?" Tasha clarified.

"Yeah. I'm engineered to be the smartest person on the planet, yet I couldn't tell that Ocean like-liked me! Why didn't she straight out tell me?"

Tasha didn't say anything at first. I figured it was because she was thinking about an answer. "I think Ocean is just shy about having a relationship with you. She wants to be with you, but she knows you're in love with this other girl, so she doesn't want to hurt herself by getting into a relationship with you."

"Well, that makes sense," I commented. "But I still wish she would flat out tell me."

"I'm sure the girl you are going to tell is waiting for you to do the same thing."

I laughed, thinking that Tasha was joking. When I realized she was being serious, I quickly stopped. "Trust me, she's not. She doesn't feel the same way."

"Has she given any indication that-?"

"No."

Not much was said after that. I kept waiting for Tasha to say something, but she didn't. Apparently, she was waiting for me to say something, and since I didn't, all conversation ceased. That is, until my cellphone rang. "It's Ocean. What do I do?"

"Answer it and talk to her," Tasha stated as if it was obvious.

"I know but…" I sighed. Clearly, I was overthinking things. I knew a talk with Ocean would help destress my mind, as well as hopefully answer some questions I had about last night. "Hello?"

"Hey, Chase. Sorry about last night. I didn't mean to freak you out," Ocean apologized.

"No, it's fine. The kiss just surprised me, that's all," I admitted as I started to walk downstairs. However, Tasha grabbed my hand and mouthed the word 'Roof'. I nodded, knowing that place would have the most privacy.

"I guess it did."

"About the kiss," I paused, "why did you do it? I mean, you _know_ I love Bree."

Ocean was silent on the other end. I remained silent, knowing she would answer when she found out what to say. When she answered, I would know the answer as to why she kissed me, and, hopefully, I would know why she didn't straight out tell me. "Well," Ocean took a breath, "Sometimes we want something that is all ready taken."

"Like me," I realized.

"Like you." There was a long silence on the other end of the phone. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of the chilly November wind whipping against my eardrum. "Are you outside?" Ocean asked.

"I'm on the roof. I need some privacy from my siblings," I admitted.

"Oh, okay. How are they?"

"Nosy. Some time back, they bet on my love life and want others to pay up. They still think it's you, even though I've hinted to them it's not."

"Oh." Once again, there was a long silent pause at the other end of the phone. For a moment, I thought that the conversation was over. However, Ocean said, "Well, Maddie is playing sports, Mom and Dad are at a restaurant, and my brothers are out bowling."

"Cool." I took a deep breath, feeling relatively confident in regards to the question I was about to ask next. Assuming she was going to say yes, I would ask Ocean why she didn't straight out tell me she like-liked me. "Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Just during the afternoon. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a bite to eat with me, maybe ten o'clock. There's a Sweet Frog downtown if you are interested."

"Sure."

I smiled, my heart seeming to increase at the sight of going on a date with Ocean. "All right, cool. Can't _wait_ to see you."

"You too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely! Bye!"

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, smiling. Things were looking up. I chuckled. It was funny. Eleven months and three weeks ago, I couldn't understand the purpose as to why Adam was so worked up about Danielle. Now, I know how he feels.

* * *

**Mr. Parker's POV**

I suppose it was a good thing that I couldn't fall asleep. Around seven in the morning, I tried to get back to sleep, but my phone went off, ending that rest quickly.

"All right," I mumbled, pressing the button on my phone to talk. "Hello?"

"Hey, Michael! It's your friend, Jullian (2)," the voice on the other end announced.

"Hey, Jullian. What's up?"

"Have you seen the breaking news?"

"Give me a minute," I stated, reaching for the remote. When I turned on the TV, I noticed Adam dressed in a weird scuba diving outfit. Next to him was a girl with brown hair and a boy with spiky hair, both in uniform. According to my wife, the boy's hairstyle was similar to that of Douglas Davenport. The girl, however, I didn't know who she was. However, whoever they were, they weren't human.

There was a clip of Adam using a laser eye thing. The girl had super speed, and the boy had some sort of force field. The title read The World's First Bionic Super Humans. I was completely baffled. What were bionics?

Looking at the time, I noticed it was about time for Calla and Jaden to get to school. I noticed my wife out of the corner watching the news as well.

"Michael, you still there?" Jullian asked on the other end.

"Yeah, I am. It worries me that Calla and Jaden know them. I don't know what I'm going to do."

"I think I have a solution if you are interested," Jullian stated.

"I'm listening."

* * *

**No POV**

Leo woke up to Marcus prodding him in the side. Groaning, Leo turned his head to see what time it was. To his surprise, it was about seven in the morning. "Thanks."

"I didn't wake you up so you could get breakfast," Marcus informed. "I got you up because we need to get the hell out of here!"

Leo frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Check out the news," was all Marcus said before he left Leo's room.

Leo waited a minute or two before he headed downstairs. When Leo turned on the news, his mouth ran dry. On the news was a video of Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics! _Wait,_ Leo mused, carefully watching the footage again. _That mission was from a few weeks ago. Why was the person just posting it up now?_

Leo didn't have time to think about it, however, as Douglas and Mr. Davenport came upstairs from the lab. The two Davenport brothers watched as the video showed Adam, Bree, and Chase using their bionics.

"Why is that mission from a few weeks ago? Why wait to post it up now?" Douglas asked, saying what was on most people's mind.

"It's because of the upcoming Congress election," Chase announced as he came up from the lab on Mr. Davenport's orders. "And guess who has a big chance of winning it with this video?"

Douglas Davenport's eyes widened as he recalled a conversation he had with Leo at school. The person was Steven Graham. According to Leo, he was a government agent that swarmed Mr. Davenport's house. Because Steven Graham ran for Congress, the video would support his claim that bionics were dangerous. That would mean Steven Graham would be elected, and that is just chaos waiting to happen. "Steven Graham!"

"Bingo. I got to hand it to the person who posted that up. The video can start a revolution. Even worse, it's going to cause bigotry throughout the world."

"The government and police are approximately two hours away from here. If we can evacuate our house by the time they get here, we can come up with a plan to prove our innocence," Marcus informed.

Douglas and Leo frowned. "How do you even know that?" Leo questioned.

"I upgraded my thermal scan. Instead of scanning a particular area, it can scan all of Mission Creek. The rest is just simple calculation."

"All right. Chase, Leo, Donny, let's all head down into the lab and start backing stuff up on flash drives."

"Chase and I have all the mission schematics downloaded into our chips," Marcus piped up. "We probably need to take out mission simulator stuff."

"Donny and I can handle everything. Marcus, keep us informed on the situation."

As soon as Big D and Douglas headed downstairs, Chase asked, "You can seriously scan the entire Mission Creek area?"

"Yup."

"Then how come you haven't spoken to Mr. Davenport about being a team leader?"

That was actually a good question, and one that Leo was curious about as well. "I'd like to, but honestly, I think you are a competent leader, Chase. Besides, I don't want to worry about the fame and glory. I don't need people telling me that they are proud of me; I don't need the spotlight. If I did, then I'd be turning into Mr. Davenport."

"You've got a point," Leo commented. "Hey, Mom. What's up?"

"Where's Mr. Davenport?" Tasha asked, straight to the point.

Leo frowned. "Evacuating. Why do you need him?"

"I forgot something upstairs. Hey, Tasha," Mr. Davenport greeted.

"Donald, I think something is wrong with his credit card. When I went to buy breakfast for my friend, it was declined."

Leo's eyes widened. He recalled in the previous timeline, the exact same thing happened. Since Douglas was here, it couldn't be him that maxed out Donald's card, so who could it be? "Declined? How could that be?" Mr. Davenport questioned, looking at Leo.

Before Leo could comment, Eddy showed up on the screen. "Let me spell it out for you; she spent all your money."

"I did not spend all his money!" Tasha argued.

"Oh, saving a little for a face lift?" Eddy questioned.

Leo and Chase had to hold Tasha back from murdering the emoticon. Meanwhile, Mr. Davenport was on his computer, checking the purchases. "This card is completely maxed out with purchases I never made; a Mr. Davenport action figure, a customized yacht, and ten thousand dollars to remodel a mansion bedroom."

"That does sound that you," Chase commented, only enraging Mr. Davenport further.

"It was not me!"

"Well, it wasn't any of us, and it wasn't Douglas. It might be Principal Perry," Leo mused. "She has been known for identity theft."

"No. Principal Perry would spend ten thousand dollars on cat food," Marcus corrected, causing Chase and Leo to chuckle.

"Probably, but that still doesn't tell us who did this. Chase, I need you to hack the banks mainframe to find out who purchased the items," Mr. Davenport ordered.

"Just call your friend from Pilates that does FBI work," Leo interjected. "Although, given how the FBI is after us, it might not work. Perhaps Douglas can crack the thing. After all, he was the one who hacked our bank in the previous timeline."

"All right. I'll see if he can. Marcus, you probably know what stuff we need, so you can help with the evacuation part," Mr. Davenport decided.

Marcus super speeded down into the lab while Mr. Davenport walked down into the lab. Close to a minute later, Douglas was upstairs and working on trying to hack the bank mainframe.

"I got it!" Douglas explained, less than half an hour later. "It was longer than my old one, but the first seventy percent of it was the exact same. Luckily, it was just one credit card and we aren't bankrupt. However, there was a declined warrant on the arrest of Mr. Donald Davenport who was framed for murder."

"WHAT?!" Bree exclaimed. "Well, thank goodness!"

"Lab is all cleared and stowed away. Let's get out of here," Marcus ordered, apparently the one taking charge in this situation.

"Is everything packed?" Mr. Davenport inquired.

"Yes, and if I must say, you have _way_ too much clothing," Bree responded.

Donald frowned, but didn't say anything. "Anyways, let's go."

"Let's stop by Calla's place first," Leo piped up.

"Okay. What made you think about her, Leo?"

"Yeah, is someone is love?" Bree teased.

"Ha ha. For your information, I have the feeling something bad is about to happen."

* * *

"Wait, what?" Jaden cried in surprise.

"I'm actually with Jaden on this," Calla commented. "What do you mean we're moving?"

"This place isn't safe anymore, Calla,"Officer Parker stated gravely. "Your father and I are taking you out of school, and we're moving to Italy."


	37. No Going Back Pt 2

**A/N: Welcome to No Going Back Part 2. This is the final chapter of season 2 before we move onto season 3. I thought about adding the villain's POV to this, but I've got two seasons left, so that's no big deal. There is a teaser of sorts, as well as the schedule for season 3 at the end of the document. Again, due to No Going Back's story line, which seems like You Posted What, I'm having to redo Sink or Swim entirely. Also, I have a poll up. Please vote.**

**I'd like to take the time to thank the following people for reviewing:**

**The White Wolf Haruka: Well, after a long wait, here is the second part of No Going Back. I'm not going to blame the long wait on anything, although I could.**

**LeoCorp: I know. Season 3 is going to get interesting. Like I informed AllAmericanSlurp, we won't learn who the villain is until chapter 50 something.**

**Guest (Ch. 30): I agree. Here you (we) go.**

**Shadow: Don't worry; I plan. You know how college is, maybe. I've lost interest in writing full-time.**

**Well, now that the reviews are done, it is time to do the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer:** Lab Rats is owned by Chris Peterson, Bryan Moore and Disney XD. I make no claim to ownership. Kihonne owns her OCs. Anything you don't recognize as Lab Rats or Kihonne's, belongs to me.

**1\. No idea if a new paragraph goes there.**

**WARNING: CHASE DOUCHINESS INVOLVED.**

* * *

Chase heaved a massive sigh as he followed his family to Calla's front door. Out of the family, he and Marcus didn't seem interested in what was going on. Leo had felt the need to go and check up on Calla. He, Bree, and Adam seemed to care the most about Calla. Chase knew he didn't.

His relationship with Calla was next to nothing. The two were hardly acquaintances. The last full conversation Chase had with Calla – Halloween didn't count, seeing as how Chase only said two words to her, excluding asking why she was at the festival with Adam – was with the Talent Show bit, and that was saying something! In contrast, Leo, Adam, and Bree held a familial relationship with Calla, all three seeing her as a sister. Chase couldn't understand why.

However, the Calla-Chase relationship didn't hold a candle to Chase and Ocean's friendship. Chase and Ocean became quick friends ever since the shooting at the museum. A bomb went off and exploded near Chase. Due to his other injuries, Chase nearly died that day. However, Ocean helped save his life when she stood up to the gunman who had caused the mess. Ever since then, Chase hung out with Ocean in school. In fact, Chase and Ocean were even going to start a band together. Of course, that entire bionic controversy had to pass first. Depending on how hated he now was because he was bionic, Chase feared the school would expel him. He hoped that wasn't the case.

Ocean and Chase both liked each other quite a bit, and they would have been dating all ready, if not for the fact that Chase held feelings for Bree, feelings that Chase was trying to figure out. If Chase determined that he loved Bree, then Ocean and Chase would not become a couple, no matter how strongly Ocean felt towards Chase. Considering how Ocean had kissed Chase two days ago, the outcome would tear at Ocean's heartstrings. If Chase decided he did not love Bree, then there was hope for the two after all.

And speaking of the kiss, it was wonderful! To Chase, the world faded in an avalanche of happy thoughts. Then Ocean pulled away and that was that. While thinking of the kiss, Chase remembered the phone conversation, he had with Ocean last night. He had asked her out on a date.

"Can we finish this quickly, please? I'm supposed to hang out with Ocean at Sweet Frog today," Chase stated, impatiently tapping his feet.

"On a date?" Tasha inquired, the beginning of a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes. Can it you too!" Chase snapped in Leo and Bree's direction.

The two siblings, who were just about to make a comment, wisely shut their mouths. Turning her attention to the front door, Bree knocked. From her side, Leo could hear Calla, Jaden, and Officer Parker bickering about something, and loudly, as Michael Parker opened the door.

"Hello, Davenport family. We're in the middle of a life-changing decision presently," Mr. Parker greeted. "I'm afraid—"

"Leo, get in here!" Jaden cried, evidently frustrated over something. "Bree, Adam, you too."

Leo and Bree looked at each other in confusion before the two shrugged and headed inside. Seeing as how his request for them leaving was being ignored, Mr. Parker motioned for the rest of the Dooley-Davenport family to come in as well.

"What about our friends and school?" Calla cried. "My job?"

"Are not as important as making sure the two of you are safe," Officer Parker retorted.

"Where would she be going?" Adam asked. "Out of state?"

"Try Italy, out of the country," Mr. Parker answered.

Adam could not believe what he was hearing. First his girlfriend moves out of the state, and the person who Adam regarded as a sister is possibly moving out of the country? Adam knew his relationship with Jessica changed his life, as did his relationship with Calla. The eldest bionic could not let that happen. He would argue for Calla and Jaden to stay, if only for his own sanity. Over all the bickering, Adam asked, "How is sending Calla and Jaden out of the country going to help keep them safe? I don't understand."

"I don't want my daughter to be associating with the bionics," Michael Parker demanded. "You are weapons of mass destruction."

Adam frowned. "I don't understand. Why are we weapons of mass destruction?"

Everyone in the Dooley-Davenport family, sans Tasha, face-palmed. "And he's back," Chase concluded.

"Why? Because your abilities are dangerous. Think about what would happen if people with your abilities decided to use their abilities for evil purposes," Mr. Parker responded.

"Yes, but you are overlooking the fact that they can also be used for good," Adam argued.

"Good? These bionics are dangerous to humankind! Sooner or later, someone is going to get the idea to use their bionics for nefarious purposes and try to take out humans."

"Yes, but Bree, Chase, and I have been trained to use them for good. There will always be evil in the world. You can try to stop it as much as you want, but it's not going to happen. Evil always finds its way back."

"What says you are good enough to stop some madman from taking us all out?"

Adam didn't even have to think about that. "Because we've had these bionics since we were a week old. We've been training and going on missions in secret for five years."

"Yet, you've never really exposed yourselves for this very reason. You were afraid something like this would happen."

"Life has a funny way of happening, sir."

Mr. Parker nodded in understanding. "Well said. However, everything you said is trivial. You haven't even given me a reason why Calla should stay here."

Adam took a deep breath. He knew he could not get angry. Otherwise, his heat vision would act up and prove to Mr. Parker that he was a weapon of mass destruction. His eyes settled on Calla before he turned to Mr. Parker.

"Jessica made me who I am today. She influenced my life in ways I can't even begin to imagine. When she moved away, I lost part of myself that I thought I would never be able to get back. However, through Calla I was able to regain that. Calla is a rare woman; she's incredibly smart, and anyone who doesn't want to feel her influence-" Adam looked to Chase when he said that part - "is missing out on someone great. That being said, I've got to know Calla better." Adam took a deep breath. He knew that what he was about to say could be useless, or help convince Mr. Parker that Calla should stay in Mission Creek. "And I'm certain I know Calla better than anyone here."

_Well, right as Chase and I were about to leave, things get interesting,_ Tasha mused.

"Really?" Leo, Bree, Chase, and Jaden asked.

"Really?" Mr. Parker asked, finding the statement amusing. After some thinking, Mr. Parker nodded. "All right. Fair enough. If you can tell me something that Calla told you that none of her family know, then she can stay. However, if our family knows it, then our family leaves for Italy. How does that sound?"

"I accept your terms, sir," Adam stated in the most serious voice his family heard him say. Adam's eyes glanced at Calla's eyes, almost as if he was asking permission to say something. Calla nodded. Chase, having seen the entire thing, looked to his older brother, wondering what he would say to convince Mr. Parker that Calla should stay. Not that he cared or anything.

"As you know, Calla is the smart one in the family. She excels in the sciences, but there is a reason to that. If you look around at the family, Jaden excels in football, Officer Parker excels in Law Enforcement, and you excels in espionage, I think. Anyways, Calla excels in the sciences partly because it is her favorite subject. But there's another reason. She doesn't want to be the ordinary person in the family. No, Calla wants to prove to her family that can excel like the three of you. She feels as if she isn't on her family's radar."

"Wait, what?" Leo exclaimed. Despite being close friends with Calla, he had never heard that about her. Why did Calla share that with Adam and not him? He was supposed to be Calla's boyfriend. "Oh no. It can't be."

"What?" Bree asked.

Realizing that he had said that out loud, Leo mumbled, "Nothing."

Bree frowned, knowing that her step-brother was lying, but didn't comment. If he wanted to keep something to himself, so be it.

"But that's neither here nor there, sir," Adam continued. "Calla is one of the most intelligent students at Mission Creek. It didn't matter where she came from; she outperforms everyone, even those that are rich and have access to private tutors. If you move her to Italy, you won't be exposing her to her true potential. Also, you'll be putting Calla in even more danger. The three of us offer Calla the best protection there is, and with us gone, what chance does Calla have right now to defend herself? Officer Parker and you are constantly gone, which means it's just Calla and Jaden, and I don't think Jaden would be able to protect her, no offense, Jaden."

"Really helpful, Adam," Jaden commented in a sarcastic tone.

"Don't mention it, Jaden," Adam said in a friendly tone before he turned once again to Mr. Parker. He was well aware of the imploring glares from Jaden, but looked away.

Seeing as how Mr. Parker still needed convincing, Adam added, "It's in Calla's nature to be brilliant, and everything she does is brilliant. She's also brave and independent. She's a Joan of Arc, and we all love her for it," Adam said with a smile, watching as Calla's face turned crimson. He then turned to Mr. Parker and his face hardened. "But if anyone wants to say otherwise, then they'll have to get through me first," Adam added, gazing into Mr. Parker's eyes.

"Me too!" Leo croaked, having finally found his voice. Jaden and Bree said much the same thing half a beat later. To Adam's surprise, Chase agreed as well.

That seemed to take Mr. Parker back, and Jaden leaned over to put his arms around Calla, who had started to cry. After a moment, Calla's father sat down on the couch, closed his eyes, and massaged his temples. "All right," he said after a moment. "All right. Calla can stay."

"Thank you, sir," Adam mumbled.

"Well, Chase needs to be somewhere so we should leave," Tasha stated. "I'm glad you could include us in the conversation, but the two of us must go now."

The Dooley-Davenport-Parker family said their goodbyes to Tasha and Chase. Tasha took the car, seeing as how the Fire Ant only rode one. She knew she had to drive back to pick up the family. It was only 9: 40, twenty minutes before Chase needed to meet up with Ocean.

Chase half-expected Ocean to text him on the way over with a text reading:

_I know you are bionic_

But she didn't. **(1)**

Chase arrived at Sweet Frog a few minutes before ten. To his surprise, or relief – he wasn't sure – Ocean was not there yet. As he sat in the car waiting, Chase thought over what he planned to talk about today. The two main points he wanted to bring up were why Ocean wanted him and how Ocean felt about the bionics. After those were brought up, Chase could let Ocean take over the conversation.

"Chase, are you going to get that?" Tasha asked, snapping Chase out of his train of thought.

Hearing his phone vibrate, Chase grabbed his phone and read the text.

_I'm here – Ocean_

"Well, I'd best get going," Chase commented as he left the car.

"See if you can have Ocean give you a ride home!" Tasha hollered from the driver's seat. "I have to pick everyone up. Call me if it won't work."

Chase promised that he would and watched Tasha drive off. Here he was, Sweet Frog. Hopefully, he would get the answers he came for. Silently hoping that nothing would go wrong, Chase entered Sweet Frog and easily spotted Ocean at a table near the register. Walking over and casually sitting down, Chase waited for Ocean to see him, as she was presently looking at something on her phone.

Finally looking up and noticing Chase, Ocean smiled. "Hi. Sorry, but I'm going to have to keep my phone on. My supervisor is going to call me when she lands. After that, I need to head home for my suitcases. In the meantime, let's get our yogurt. I'll pay."

Chase shook his head. "I can't have you do that. I'll pay."

"No, I'm going to pay. People are always paying for me. They pay for me whenever I go out of state. It would really make me feel happier if I paid."

"All right. I'll let the celebrity pay," Chase decided as he filled his cup up with yogurt.

"I don't like to make a big deal out of it. Sure I'm a celebrity, but that doesn't mean I should be treated differently. I don't think fame is that big of a deal," Ocean confessed.

"It would be for me," Chase mumbled as he poured his condiments on his yogurt.

"I know."

After paying for the yogurt, Chase and Ocean took a seat outside. Being the gentleman he was, Chase started to pull out Ocean's chair.

"Please don't. It's too cliché," Ocean informed.

Chase decided to stop what he was doing and just let Ocean sit down. He took the seat opposite of her and faced his strongest female friend. "While we're here, do you think you can answer some things for me?"

"Sure," Ocean agreed. "I think I might know what it is."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Ocean sighed. She should have expected this question. It was no surprise, really. After all, Chase had asked her about the kiss. It only made sense that he would ask why she didn't act. "Well, let me answer that with another question: why didn't you tell me you liked me?"

Chase blinked. Why didn't he tell Ocean he liked her? That was a good question. Chase knew that saying he had no idea wouldn't suffice for Ocean. However, after he recalled last night's conversation with Tasha, Chase chuckled. "Well, I was just… well, I—I umm…"

_"I think Ocean is just shy about having a relationship with you. She wants to be with you, but she knows you're in love with this other girl, so she doesn't want to hurt herself by getting into a relationship with you,"_ Tasha echoed in Chase's head.

"You just answered your own question," Ocean said.

Chase nodded. "I was nervous." Deciding to use Tasha's exact words, Chase said, "I was just shy about having a relationship with you, especially knowing that I love Bree and I don't know how Bree feels. I'm pretty sure she feels disgusted."

"I understand. It hurts. Believe me. I want to be with you, I really do, but you're in love with Bree and Sabrina still has a crush on you, so I don't want to hurt her feelings."

Chase felt a deep lateral slash tear into his heart at that remark. "You're sacrificing your happiness for your friends. Unbelievable." Chase could only shake his head, trying to restrain himself from crying. This was Chase's first receiving end of dealing with unrequited love. Fortunately, being the smartest person on the planet, he knew that he needed to handle the rejection and find himself.

"There is a sad truth to my statement I'm afraid. I want to dive headfirst into a relationship with you, but I'm holding back because Sabrina has a crush on you. Once she's over it, and once you and Bree decide not to date, then we may date if you so desire."

Chase frowned, watching as his date ate a spoonful of her Sweet Frog. "I'm confused, and that's something that doesn't happen often," he admitted, "but didn't Leo and your sister enter a relationship like that?"

"Yes, but my sister isn't me. A lot of words describe my sister, but the two words that describe her best are competitive and a dare devil. She is a gut instinct person while I am more of nonchalant, think things through kind of girl," Ocean commented.

"Yeah, you're a very smart girl," Chase confessed. He paused briefly before he asked, "Your friends mean everything to you, don't they?"

"They're pretty high up there. Family is number one."

Chase nodded as he ate a spoonful of his Sweet Frog. Family was generally number one for everybody. The rare time that was not the case regarded kids who did not like their parents. Chase didn't want to admit it, but Ocean's reason made sense. Suddenly, recalling the second topic he wanted to bring up, Chase asked, "So what do you think of my secret?"

Ocean stared at him blankly. Suddenly, her face lit up with recognition when she realized Chase meant his bionics. "Well, Chase, I think that was pretty cool. I absolutely understand why you wanted to my feelings on it. Honestly, though, that doesn't change anything. You have my support all the way. I'm the only one in my family that accepts bionics thus far. As for Maddie, she's freaked out. I'm pretty sure she's going to break up with Leo."

Chase grimaced. Leo would not like that. Janelle had all ready dumped him, and now Maddie was going to dump him. All because they didn't tell Maddie they were bionic. Then again, it wasn't their fault. Leo should have told Maddie.

"I hear you. So is Marcus like you guys?"

As Chase explained to Ocean what abilities Marcus had, he noticed people staring at them, more specifically him. No doubt everyone had seen the video.

"You think she's bionic too?" a man up front asked loudly.

"She has to be. Why else would she hang out with that _freak?_" another person asked.

Chase closed his eyes shut, trying to let the words fly through one ear and out the other. It had worked a majority of the time at school, but not in this instance. Opening his eyes, Chase faced Ocean. "Get me out of here. Now," he ordered.

Sensing the seriousness in his voice, Ocean left her unfinished desert on the table, grabbed his hand, and headed for the exit. Chase protected Ocean from the flying trash people threw at them. When they arrived outside, Ocean let go of his hand and asked, "You didn't want to be in there any more, did you?"

"I'll tell you when I reach your car," Chase replied as he whipped his phone out and sent a quick text to Tasha.

Ocean grabbed Chase's hand again and led him to her car. As soon as the door locked, Chase let go of the breath he was holding.

"Thanks. I tend to lose myself when I'm nervous or angry."

"I understand," Ocean admitted.

"Actually, you don't. Mr. Davenport gave me this chip that controls my abilities. On the chip are my super smarts, my bionics, and this Commando App."

"What does not wearing underwear have to do with—?"

Chase shook his head and his hands. "It's nothing like that. You see, in the face of an imminent threat, my commando app kicks in and I become a fearless brute called Spike. It's kind of like a fight or flight, but Mr. Davenport took out the flight part and replaced it with a massive level of like a Tasmanian devil, wolverine, shark, lion hybrid…that's mad."

"And you wrestled the principal because…"

"Leo disabled my bionics so I would make a fool out of myself at the Talent Show," Chase filled in.

Ocean nodded when she realized why he wrestled Principal Perry. They didn't say anything for a while. When Ocean arrived at Chase's mansion, Ocean asked, "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?"

"Hopefully. Unless the government comes and arrests us," Chase admitted. "Or if Mr. Davenport relocates us. So maybe."

"Well, I hope I'll see you tomorrow. I gotta go."

"All right. Bye." Chase watched as Ocean's car left before he asked himself how his future with her would turn out.

* * *

At Home

"Given the recent upload of the bionic super humans, many people are scared out of their wits. However," the announcer began, "Stephen Graham was right about paranormal phenomenon all along. That is why the people voted him in."

"This can't be happening," Leo mumbled.

"…as we give a warm welcome to the person who will help solve this bionic abomination. Ladies and gentleman, your new Congress leader, Stephen Graham!"

"It's officially the end of the world," Leo stated as people on TV applauded the newest Congress leader, Stephen Graham.

* * *

**A/N: Well, finally I'm done! Did you enjoy the wait, or would you rather I have settled with rushing to the end of the chapter? Don't answer that. Well, I've decided to add on a teaser/trailer of sorts for season 3. If you don't want spoilers, click the back button now.**

**All right.**

**Here we go!**

Trailer for **Lab Rats Season 3.**

_The Following Trailer Has Been Approved For All Readers By Humanusscriptor. Insert Lab Rats Theme Music (or Son of War by Two Steps from H-E-*-*)_

**For years, Adam, Bree, and Chase have been at the top of their game.**

Scene shows Adam throwing a guard through the air and onto a rock.

Scene shows Bree throwing flurried punches at a dummy. Shortly later, the dummy's head falls off.

Scene shows Chase twirling laser bo staff behind his back and stabbing a virtual robot in the neck.

**Now they have some MAJOR competition.**

Scene shows Leo smiling at Calla. Once Calla walks away, Leo punches a locker.

Scene shows Janelle walking up to see Adam drinking from a canteen.

Scene shows Spike ripping apart his and Sabrina's molecule project. Sabrina's jaw drops.

Scene shows a panicked Chase behind the wheel of Ocean's car.

Scene shows Maddie crushing a smoothie drink with her hands.

Scene shows Marcus and Adam doing the limbo.

Scene shows Mr. Davenport and Leo fighting it out in a fierce fire-staff competition.

Scene shows Adam attempting to get his hand out of 'Carl' the shark.

Scene shows the backboard shatter into pieces during a basketball game.

Scene shows Bree and Jaden staring at the stars.

Scene shows a grizzly bear hovering over Leo and Calla.

Scene shows Chase trapped in a burning warehouse.

Scene shows Leo running out of the car and into oncoming traffic.

Scene shows The Davenport Brothers doing their awkward dance.

Scene shows Tasha dancing and Leo covering his face.

Scene shows Marcus running to a chained Leo.

Scene shows Leo dancing in the school hallway.

Scene shows Adam zip lining in the house.

Scene shows Leo glaring at Calla before Leo slams Calla's front door shut.

Scene shows Chase twirling an electric bo staff.

Scene shows Mr. Davenport and Tasha watching the Titanic.

Scene shows unnamed villain stabbing Janelle.

Scene shows Leo and Caitlin in bed together.

**_Season 3: Lab Rats_**

Coming soon.

**A/N 2: Future Episodes:**

**1\. Face Off**

**2\. Scramble The Orbs**

**3\. Spike Fright**

**4\. Sink or Swim (will be MAJORLY different.)**


	38. Face Off

**A/N: Hello, readers. Are you ready for Face Off, the first episode of season 3? I know I am. Ever since I read Beautifully Tragic, I have had ideas for this new pairing. I have no idea how the new pairing will go, so I'm going to try it and leave it to you readers to decide if you like the pairing.**

**Okay, so here's the deal, nobody reviewed, so we're skipping the review part and moving onto the disclaimer. I could have reviewed my own story, but where is the fun in that?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own lab rats. Kihonne and I own our respective OCs. Anything you don't recognize as Lab Rats or Kihonne's work belongs to me.**

**Note: Mention of Future Calla and Jessica. Skype appearance of Jessica.**

**1\. ****Since I don't know Rebeckka that well, she's kind of become a dead character.**

**2\. ****I have a poll up on my profile for stories that you want me to write in the story. If you viewers can, make sure it's not a dead split between Heavy-Hearted Promises and Her Toughest Mission. I have a BFW idea if you want to choose that.**

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Hey, Ocean," I greeted, trying to hide the smile on my face as I skipped into the school. I was beyond happy that the schoolboard decided that we bionics should finish our education. School was my _life_. Not really, but you know what I mean. Presently, Ocean was sitting at the bench in the lobby, trying to do some last-minute homework before class started.

Ocean didn't even glance up as I approached. "Oh, hey," she greeted, scribbling down some notes. "What's new?"

Something in her tone made me stop. It was tiresome and forceful, rather than the happy, bubbly tone she usually spoke with. "Uh, we had a mission last night. We had to go stop some thugs from stealing a large supply of indium from Mr. Davenport's supply."

Ocean frowned and looked up. "What is indium?"

"It's a metallic alloy that Mr. Davenport uses for electrical conductors. Without it, his factories wouldn't run at all." I frowned as Ocean shrugged and went back to her work. "Okay, what's wrong? You sound tired. Did you get enough sleep last night?"

"I'm fine, Chase," she assured me, her face suggesting otherwise.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ocean…"

She sighed. "I'm having trouble getting back into the swing of things. I have missed a few weeks, and I'm stressed trying to play catch up. That and it seems as if my brothers are missing. The police haven't had any luck finding them."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want me to help you with your makeup work? I'd be more than happy to help," I informed.

Ocean shook her head. "No thank you. I'd like to do this myself. Although if you can find any clues as to where my brothers are, I'd appreciate that," she told me.

"Well, if you're sure. Do you mind telling me some information about your brothers?"

Ocean shook her head for a second time. "I can't. Class is going to start soon. I will text you, though, when I find the time."

"All right," I agreed. The two of us didn't say anything for thirty seconds. Finally, I cracked a rare smile. "Look, I know you're stressed and everything, but tomorrow night is the Winter Formal. I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

My possible future girlfriend – if Bree didn't work out that is – hesitated. "I don't know. I think you should ask Sabrina to the Winter Formal. She has a crush on you, and as I said earlier, I don't want to hurt Sabrina's feelings, unless she's okay with that. Maybe."

I nodded. "All right. I'll ask Sabrina and see you soon. Good luck on the homework."

"Thank you." Ocean stood up when the first period bell rang. "I've got to go to class. Will I see you at lunch?"

I nodded. "Yep."

Ocean beamed. "Can't wait."

Grinning, I walked over to my brothers. "Guess who's got a date to the winter formal?"

"No way! You scored a date?" Adam guessed. "With who?"

I looked at him. "No…well, not yet. I have to ask her, though. But I know she has a crush on me, so she'll likely say yes," I noted.

"So who are you going to ask?" Adam questioned.

"Sabrina Carpenter."

"Seriously?" Marcus asked incredulously. "Sabrina Carpenter? The Sabrina Carpenter? Who's she?"

I rolled my eyes. "She's one of Ocean's friends. She's in a band that we're starting up this year. She's also in my chemistry class!"

Adam and Marcus both rolled their eyes at my excitement.

"I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that neither of you guys have dates?"

"Nope," Marcus muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Adam laughed. "Yeah, 'cause no one wants to date you," he commented.

"They do, actually. I can get one. Girls _dig_ the bad boy. Who are you going to the dance with, Adam?" Marcus countered.

Adam stopped laughing. "No one right now. But I have an idea of someone I want to ask," he admitted before walking away, possibly to ask said person.

Suddenly, I spotted Sabrina making her way towards me. This was the perfect opportunity to ask her to the dance. Our eyes met and we both smiled.

"Hey you," I greeted.

"Hey yourself," Sabrina replied.

I was just about to ask Sabrina to the dance when the intercom turned on.

"Attention students. This is your principal, Principal Perry." Adam's lousy impression of Perry echoed throughout the entire school. "Please report to the hallway where Chase Davenport is about to ask Sabrina to go with him to the dance."

All heads turned towards us. Most of the school already knew we were friends, but having them all stare at us was really, really uncomfortable. I glared at Adam as he stepped out of the Principal's office.

Sabrina, clearly embarrassed with all the attention, sheepishly waved. After a moment of awkwardness, Sabrina smiled. "Chase, I would love to go to the dance with you," she announced before sheepishly walking.

"Why would you do that?" I demanded, turning to Adam.

"Dude, chill out!" Marcus commented, one foot resting against the locker. "She said yes."

Adam shrugged. "Hey, if Perry were alive, she'd want me to," he defended himself.

We both stared at him. "She's not dead; she's home with a cold!" I snapped.

"You don't know that! She could be dead by now," Adam insisted. "And this is how I choose to honor her."

"Can't you embarrass somebody else besides me?" I requested.

Adam shrugged. "I could," he agreed before turning around and pulling my pants down, revealing my My Little Pony underwear.

The entire hallway burst into laughter. I stared at Adam, shocked and embarrassed.

"But that's just not fun."

"Wow." We turned to see Calla standing behind me, shaking her head. "That is…attractive."

I hastily pulled my pants up as Calla walked past me. Now did I want to go to class? After that embarrassing fiasco, not really. Unfortunately, I couldn't afford to skip right now, so begrudgingly, I headed for my first class.

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I managed to catch up with Calla. Since Chase was asking Sabrina, I figured I might as well ask Calla. Besides, the two of us still had that pact that we would hang out until Leo discovered his feelings for Calla. "Hey, can I ask you a question?" I questioned.

Calla grinned. "You just did. Go ahead," she urged.

"Do you have a date to the Winter Formal?" I inquired.

Calla merely shook her head. "Don't have one," she replied, stopping at her locker and opening it.

I noticed that it had recently been redecorated. Instead of pictures of her, Bree, and the rest of us, it was full of complicated science stuff. New project, maybe?

Calla pulled out a couple of books. "Jake Chambers from history asked, but…" She shrugged. "There's just no spark, you know?"

I nodded. "I understand. So do you want to go together?" I suggested.

Calla smiled. "Yeah, sure. Leo is planning to ask me out, but right now, I would rather date Marcus than Leo. Besides, Leo is starting to get jealous."

I nodded. Despite people dubbing me as the dumb one, I could tell when someone had feelings for someone else, mainly because Jessica taught me. "Do we keep this on the down low?" I questioned.

"Let people think what they want. We should probably tell our friends, though."

I nodded. Not having anything else to say, I waved goodbye to Calla and headed to my spare.

* * *

**Marcus's POV**

I sighed and turned behind me to look at Bree who was doodling in her notebook. Presently, we were listening to some lecture about Charles 'Durr' Darwin. "Writing about me?" I whispered.

Bree's head popped up and she covered her notebook with both hands. An amused smile came to my face when I saw her blushing. "I'll take that as a yes."

Bree, her face still red, hissed, "No it's not. It's… Jaden." She said that last part so quietly; I wouldn't have picked it if not for my bionic hearing.

"And something tells me you've not yet asked him out," I mumbled.

Bree shook her head and returned to doodle in her notebook.

"Ms. Davenport," the teacher piped up, prompting Bree to look up. "What ship did Darwin sail around the world on?"

"This should be interesting," I muttered, leaning back against my seat.

Bree's confused face and her "uhhh" tone caused our science teacher to frown. "The Birkenhead?" Bree guessed sheepishly.

"Close. You are only off by about fifteen years." Students chuckled at this. "Marcus, can you answer the question for your sister?"

"Certainly!" I piped up. "The ship was called The Beagle."

"Correct. And what did Charles Darwin study on it?"

"He studied the plants, animals, and rocks on the journey."

"Correct. Pay attention next time, Ms. Davenport. Marcus, I expect you to do well on our pop quiz next class."

"Absolutely, Mr. Ham."

"Your homework will be to finish the first six questions on the worksheet I'm passing out. Then finish the rest of your questions on page 532. Class is dismissed," Mr. Ham announced.

As soon as I got the worksheet, I stuffed it in my backpack and headed outside to search for Jaden. If I got to Jaden before Bree, I could make things a hell of a lot easier for the both of them.

Now, embarrassing your sister is usually something people don't do. Unless you're like me: a bad boy. Speaking of bad boy, I had to cash in a date before the end of the day. Would I be asking? If you answered yes, then you know nothing about me at all.

Luck was on my side as I spotted Jaden with his football friends. Seeing me from the corner of his eye, Jaden excused himself and headed over to me. "Hey, Jay."

"It's Jaden," Jaden reminded. "I thought I told you not to-"

"Look, I got to make this quick," I interrupted. "For some weird reason, Bree has a crush on you and is going to ask you to the school dance."

"She—she does?" Jaden asked incredulously. "But I thought that she liked Leo."

"Open your eyes! Leo is crushing, badly I might add, on your sister. He has even started to get jealous over Adam and Calla's friendship."

Seeing Bree approach Jaden, I ended the conversation with, "I'll see you at the dance with my date."

"But you don't even have a date yet!" Jaden cried as I briskly walked past him on my way to get a date.

I zoned out Bree and Jaden discussing the dance as I searched for a girl to ask out. Although, ask isn't exactly the right word. There was… Caitlin the psycho? No. Stephanie, the gossiping cheerleader? As if. Lindsey Hoffman, shy yet quiet? Maybe. Ocean, the female singer and Chase's date to the Halloween Festival? Not a chance. Jenny Marsh, the girl in English class that kept starting at me? Maybe. Shelly Evans, daughter of Ms. Evans, the best cupcake maker ever according to some people? Definitely. Not!

I sighed. I was running out of options. Why were there so little girls I wanted to date? I know as a bad boy it shouldn't make a difference, but with so many people fawning over Adam, Chase, and Leo, I wanted a girl that was interested in me, not someone who had a crush on my goody-goody brothers.

"Amy Laidler," I mumbled. "Of course!" Quickly approaching Amy and her friend, Caroline Davis, I casually rested my hand against the locker Amy was using. "'Sup, beautiful! You, me, we are going to the Winter Formal tomorrow. Wear something nice."

Amy stared blankly at me for a moment before she smiled. "Okay! See you then."

"Let me get your number so I can call if something comes up."

Caroline stared in shock as Amy wrote down her number on a piece of paper and handed it to me. After winking goodbye, I left the hallway and headed upstairs to my next class.

Women. What can I say? I have a way with them.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I stormed into the lab after school, annoyed. "Adam is such a jerk!" I complained. I turned to Marcus, who had sat down at Leo's desk. "I cannot believe that he embarrassed me and Sabrina in front of the whole school!"

"Yeah, you usually manage to embarrass yourself just fine," my android brother agreed, not looking up from his seat.

I shot him a glare. "You're not helping!"

"Don't worry; I know the _perfect_ way to get revenge."

He got up from the desk and pulled a box out of a drawer. "While you've been worrying about a social life – not that I care if you get one – I've been working on upgrades to Mr. Davenport's cyber masks. Now," he flipped the box open, "they're cyber masks _and_ cloaks. These perfectly mimic the face and body of the person you are pretending to be. Now you can impersonate Perry and prank Adam!" I liked the sound of that. "Here is how I redesigned the electrical infrastructure."

"I'm the smartest person on the planet. I can figure it out myself," I told him, grabbing one of the cyber chips out of the box.

Marcus humped and walked over to Calla's desk. Calla would probably kill Marcus later for sitting at her desk. He turned on the computer screen and started typing. "Just let me download a picture of Principal Perry and enter her height and weight."

I looked at him, confused as to how he would know those numbers.

"She used to play hockey in Canada," he explained. "Men's Division obviously. She's too violent in the Female's Division."

I shrugged, too weirded out to comment. I then placed the cyber mask chip on my neck, and waited for Captain Eyebrows to finish his work. A few seconds later, he gave me a nod and I pressed the button. I glanced down at myself, and saw that I had grown much fatter and uglier. Cool, it worked!

"And voila," Marcus told me.

I stood up and checked my reflection in the desk. It was hideous, but definitely Perry. "Wow. I look just like her!" I grinned. "I sound just like her too."

"Voice modulation is built right in. And if you want to change back to your own voice, just press the other end of the tab."

I did so. "This is so cool!" I exclaimed in my own voice. "This is going to be-" I let go of the tab and my voice changed back to Perry's "-the best revenge _ever_."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Well, first period was boring because of two reasons. One, my crush, Calla was not here. Second, we had a substitute teacher, and I don't know if you know this, but class gets boring really quickly. The teacher didn't even notice some of the students weren't there.

I eagerly exited the class once the bell rang. I noticed Calla in the hallway. She skidded to a stop right in front of me out of breath.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "You missed first period," I noted.

Calla nodded, still trying to regain her breath. "Yeah, I know. Mr. Davenport wanted me at the big board meeting today, but I forgot to have my mom call ahead and excuse me from class," she explained.

I nodded. "You're lucky – we had a substitute today. He didn't notice that you weren't here," I assured her.

Calla grinned and sat down beside him. "Thank god," she muttered.

I glanced at her, an amused smirk on my face. "So, why did Davenport want you at the meeting? Was it important?" I inquired.

Calla nodded. "Majorly important, actually. He's making some big changes at the company. Of course, you probably already know what that is, correct?"

I shook my head. "Sorry, Calla. I have no clue."

The surprise on Calla's face was evident. After some thinking, Calla said, "It's…it's going to change the entire future of Davenport Industries forever. I can't say any more than that."

I pouted. "You're no fun," I muttered. I started to head to class, then stopped and turned to face Calla.

Calla frowned. "Is there something wrong?" she asked, a little concerned.

I sighed as I ran a hand through my hair. The time to ask Calla was now. "Can I ask you something?"

Calla looked at me suspiciously. "All right. Shoot."

I hesitated. What if someone already asked her out? Oh well. I had would not know until I asked. I finally asked, "Do you have a date to the Winter Formal dance? If not, I'd like to go with you. Like really _really_ like to go with you."

Calla frowned. "Leo, I'd love to, but I can't. Adam already asked me to the dance."

The smile fell from my face. She was going with Adam. I know I don't own Calla or anything, it's just… their friendship. I hate it! Why did they have to hang out together? Calla and I are always supposed to hang out. Not Adam and Calla. Where they-? "Are you two dating or something?" I couldn't help but ask.

Calla smiled, showing her teeth. "Yes," Calla admitted.

I faked a smile because, on the inside, things weren't pretty. "Well, congratulations."

"Thank you. So you're not going to go with Janelle or Maddie?" Calla asked.

"Probably not. Maddie broke up with me. I guess I'll just stay home. Maybe I'll just work on homework. I don't want to go to the dance alone," I confessed.

"I don't blame you," Calla began. "Okay, why is everyone standing around?"

If I felt up to it, I would have chuckled, but I didn't. "Adam has been doing the announcements, pretending to be Principal Perry. It's pretty funny."

As if on cue, we heard Adam's Perry impression over the intercom. "Attention students, it's me again. The real Principal Perry. You know, pantsuits, cats, hate you. Any who, even though I'm sick at home, I want you all to know that you make me sick here too."

I laughed and shook my head at the boy. "That's not going to end up well for him," I commented.

"What makes you think that?" Calla inquired.

"Perry just showed up."

"So she did. Well, I'm going to get to class. I don't want to be there when my boyfriend gets embarrassed." Smiling, Calla headed away from the crowd.

Once she was gone, I growled and threw my fist forward. Unfortunately, I was right in front of a locker, and ended up with a bruised fist. Correction, a bloodied fist. I nearly let out a not so many scream as I clutched my wounded hand.

"Dooley!" Principal Perry yelled. "What happened?"

Grimacing in pain, I quickly said, "Nothing. I'm headed to the nurse's office."

Principal Perry and Adam didn't question me as I made my way to the nurses office. Note to self, don't punch things when angry.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I walked down the stairs, carefully not to ruin Mr. Davenport's dress shoes. Calla, Bree, and I had spent hours searching for the right outfits. Bree settled on an elegant red dress while Calla wore an intricate white dress that changed to blue midway down. As for me, I bought a new tuxedo and suit. I would have borrowed Douglas', but Tasha insisted I have my own for when I attended college.

"How do I look?" I asked Marcus.

He didn't even look up from his magazine. "Like a nerd," he replied.

I crossed my arms and cleared my throat. He sighed and looked up. "You look nice, Chase. I'm sure Sabrina will think so too."

I smiled at him, then smirked as Adam stormed up the stairs. "I cannot believe Principal Perry came back from the dead just to embarrass me like that!" he complained. "Now, call me crazy, but I'm starting to think she's not a good person."

Marcus and I exchanged looks. "Oh, he still doesn't know," I realized.

Marcus looked at me. "Know what? That's an endless list. Can you be more specific?"

I hummed in agreement, then turned back to Adam. "Well, Adam. A prank is no fun unless you take credit for it, so I guess I should tell you that it wasn't Perry messing with you. It was me."

Adam looked at me in confusion. "I don't understand."

I rolled my eyes. "Here. Let me show you," I offered, pressing the tab that was still on my neck. I quickly changed into Perry, much to Adam's surprise. "What do you think?"

"Whoa!" Adam was stunned. "Chase?"

I nodded, an evident smile on my face. "Yup!"

He laughed. "I know I should be mad, but best prank ever!" He high fived me.

I pressed the button on the tab to change me back. "Thanks, I'm rather proud of it myself," I replied.

"It was my idea," Marcus added.

I rolled my eyes. "I don't think Adam cares. Leo and I think you should take today off," I stated. The doorbell rang. "That's Sabrina. I'll see you guys later."

"You're going to leave while you still look like an Eastern European swim coach?" Marcus questioned. Confused, I looked down at myself. To my surprise, I still looked like Perry. "Lose the cyber cloak."

"Good catch," I complimented, hitting the button again. Nothing happened. Sabrina knocked on the door. "Be right there!" I called, hitting the button frantically. Still, I didn't change back. "Marcus? What's going on and why won't I change back?"

Marcus frowned, then took a look at the tab. A few seconds later, he backed up. "I believe the technical term for this is 'it's stuck'."

I stared at him. "Stuck?" I repeated. "I can't go to the dance as Perry! What am I going to do?"

There was another knock on the door. "Chase? Are you ready?" Sabrina called.

Adam laughed. "I know I am."

I turned to Marcus. "Fix this," I pleaded. "Now!"

"Chase?" Sabrina knocked on the door again. "It's kind of cold out here. Can I come in?"

Adam leapt off the couch and headed for the door. "Adam, do not open that door!" I ordered.

"Why would I do that? Oh right. Because it's going to be hilarious." Adam grinned and opened the door. "Come on in."

Sabrina walked in, hands shoved in her pockets in an attempt to keep warm. When she spotted me, she froze. "Principal Perry?" she questioned. "What are you doing here?"

I reactivated Perry's voice, hoping she didn't notice I pressed a button. "Uh…yelling, sweating, rifling through their meat," I replied.

Sabrina shrugged. "Okay. Is Chase around?" she inquired.

"He's not here," I lied.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. "I just heard his voice." Sabrina's eyes narrowed dangerously and I had to hold in a gulp. "Don't tell me he's blowing me off!"

"No," I said quickly. "No, of course not. I mean, he's here, he's just not in the room right now. I'll go get her. Can you excuse us?"

I grabbed Marcus by the arm and dragged him into the hall. "Grab another cyber mask and pretend to be me!" I begged.

He looked at me as if I was crazy. "What?" Marcus demanded.

I rolled my eyes. "Relax. All you have to do is tell Sabrina that I'm too sick to go to the dance," I told him.

"I can't. I have a date!"

I looked to Marcus in surprise. "Seriously? You actually landed a date?"

"Seriously."

"Well, then you have to cancel. Sabrina is going to freak if I don't show up, and I know you likes me," I admitted. "So would you please take Sabrina?"

"I am not taking Sabrina to the dance," Marcus growled.

"Look, if you mess up my date with Sabrina, I'm going to have Douglas rip out your circuity, and then I'm going to burn you alive, part by broken android part. Sabrina is going to be majorly upset with me and I need to prove to myself that I can have a relationship as a bionic. Now go to the dance and stall her until I can figure out how to switch this off!"

"I have a date. No way." Marcus turned away from me, but I grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

"I am an angry teenage boy trapped inside Perry's body. Do you really want to see what happens when Spike and Principal Perry mix?" I demanded, looking him square in the eye.

That statement made Marcus stop and think. "Fine," he relented. "But for the record, I would have loved to see that."

I sighed and walked back over to Sabrina. "Why tonight?" I whispered.

"All right, let's go to the dance," Marcus declared as he extended his hand toward Sabrina. Sabrina grabbed Marcus' hand with a smile and headed out of the door.

I watched in unease as Sabrina and Marcus/I started out the door. "I'll chaperone!" I called, walking after them.

"Me too," Adam offered, not wanting to miss a moment. "Oh and Sabrina, feel free to kiss Chase at the end of the dance!"

I sighed as Marcus/I violently glared at Adam. For the second time in one minute ten seconds and eighty-six hundredths seconds, I whispered, "Why tonight?"

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I swirled my cup of punch in thought, a myriad of emotions present. I lied to Leo about being Adam's boyfriend. I knew he'd be jealous enough to not notice, but I still can't help but feel guilty. Oh well. It's just the start of a beginning of our relationship, which, according to Future Calla, was this year. I tried to ask for more specifics, but she refused to give me any.

The dance wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Leo never showed (I didn't really blame him though. Going without a date was a little weird), but the music was great and it wasn't like I was the only single person there. Of course, Adam had promised to show up later. We only wanted Leo to think we were boyfriend and girlfriend, not the student body. Ocean was having the time of her life, despite having gone without a date.

"Hey, Calla." I glanced up from my cup of punch to see Adam approach me. "You look nice."

"Thank you. Now is there a reason why you're complimenting me or did you just want to dance?"

"I'll save you as many dances as you want," Adam promised. "However, you know I got embarrassed by Principal Perry today? Well, turns out it was-"

"Actually Chase in a cyber mask," I finished. "I put it together," I admitted.

"Oh, well apparently, Chase's chip got stuck as Perry!"

"Really? Gosh, that is—wow. Wait, then, who is Chase?"

"Take a guess," Marcus' voice stated.

I turned to see Chase right next to me. I didn't even realize that he was there. "Marcus?"

"Yup. Now if you excuse me, I've got to explain this situation to my date," Marcus admitted.

I watched in curiosity as Chase/Marcus made his way up to Amy Laidler. Since when did Marcus ask her out?

"I'm off to see if I can embarrass my younger brother," Adam replied. He winked at me, twirling a hammer in his hand before walking over to the DJ person. "Hey, dude? Is that your car outside? I think someone put a dent in it."

Eyes widening, the DJ started to run out. Adam stopped him. "Oh, and hey," Adam held out a hammer, "can you return this to shop class?"

The DJ, too concerned for his vehicle, didn't even stop to question why Adam had a hammer. I could only shake my head as Adam climbed onto the DJ's stand and grabbed a mike. "Ladies and gentlemen! Let's get this party started! Whoo!"

Everyone in the room clapped. "Let's start with a slow love ballad."

Following Adam's gaze, I saw that the older boy was surprised to find a pleased Sabrina and a very, nonchalant Marcus. I was surprised as well. Oh well. Marcus must be playing along for now.

"Well, that's a surprise," I admitted.

Adam agreed as Sabrina pulled Chase onto the dance floor. Marcus knew exactly what to do; it seemed as if being Chase didn't affect him.

Perry walked up to us. "Adam," she warned.

Adam chuckled, finding the entire situation hilarious. "Don't they make a lovely couple?" he asked.

"No, but they do," Perry admitted, pointing to Jaden and Bree.

I looked at the two of them, confused. "Okay, what is going on?" I demanded. Before either of them could answer, my phone rang. I glanced at it and groaned. "I'll be back."

Stepping into the hall, I answered the call. "You know that I punched out three hours ago, right Mr. Davenport?"

He merely laughed. "_Yeah, I know. Do you know where the cyber masks are? I'm missing two of them and Douglas and Leo claim they don't know where they are."_

"Uh, I think Chase was messing with them earlier." I replied. I glanced back at Perry, who was still here. Was that Chase, disguised in a cyber mask? Had to be. "Chase has one of them. I think Marcus has the other right now."

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"It's still not letting me change back!" I complained to Marcus. My eyes widened when I saw Sabrina coming up behind us. "Sabrina!" I hissed to my brother.

"Hey, Chase." Sabrina grinned at Chase/Me. "Are you ready to hit the dance floor again?"

"Absolutely," Marcus/I admitted. He held out his hand and a grateful Sabrina took it. I shook my head as I watched Sabrina and Marcus/I share another dance. Why was Marcus acting like a much better Chase than me when I'm Chase? Must be his personality or something.

I plopped down at the table across from Adam, wondering why he still DJing when it was obvious that Marcus wasn't getting embarrassed. "Having fun?" Adam questioned, smirking.

"What do you think?" I demanded. "Sabrina is having a good time with someone she thinks is me. When she finds out it's not me, she's not going to happy. Also, I'm trapped inside Perry's body, which, by the way, is as sweaty inside as it is outside."

Once again, I tapped at the button on the tab. "Tonight is the worst night of my life!" I complained, burying my head in my arms.

I heard Adam's surprised, yet delighted laugh. "And the best day of mine."

I looked up and stared in horror as the REAL Principal Perry walked through the doors, coughing and sniveling. Panicking, I ducked beneath the punch table. I glanced up seconds later to see Marcus/Me talking to Perry. I knocked over a glass, knowing that he would hear it with his bionic hearing. Marcus/I looked over and jumped, realizing that he was speaking to the real Perry.

"Something weird is going on!" Perry announced loudly.

I couldn't hear most of what they were saying (I really didn't care at that point), but then Marcus/I cleared his throat and started dancing in the center of the dance floor. Very quietly, I attempted to sneak out of the gym. I failed, Perry catching me at the last second.

"Hey!" she called, eyes widening when she saw my face. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I can explain," I stuttered.

Perry nodded. "You'd better!" she agreed. "My long lost twin sister shows up after eleven years, she better have a real good reason."

Twin sister? There were two in the litter that created Perry? "You're a twin?" I couldn't help the surprise from leaking into my voice.

"Don't try that amnesia thing with me again!" Perry growled. "You owe me a car, a canoe, and two boyfriends!"

"Uh…I'm sorry?"

Perry nodded. "You're gonna be. I'm about to give you _real_ amnesia!" Unzipping her jacket, Perry advanced towards me.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

Okay, tonight was definitely one of the weirder nights in Mission Creek. I mean, one Perry was bad enough, but two? And one of the Perrys was trying to kill the other.

"Get off me!" the Perry in a pantsuit shouted.

"You can keep the boyfriends, but I want that canoe!" the second Perry shouted, pushing her opposite away from her. Suddenly, that Perry's body shimmered and was replaced with Chase's body.

"Chase?" I asked, confused. Wait, if Chase was over here, then who was dancing with Sabrina? I turned around to see Sabrina and Marcus slow dancing together, the latter's head on Sabrina's shoulder. Blinking twice, I whipped out my cell phone and snapped a couple of pics.

Sabrina pushed Marcus away, a confused look on her face.

Marcus just frowned at her. "What?" he asked. Then he glanced down at himself and realized he'd turned back. "Oh." There was an awkward pause. Then, with a smirk on his face, Marcus said, "That was fun. We should do it again sometime." Marcus winked at Sabrina before walking over to the punch bowl. Meanwhile, Sabrina walked over to Chase.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

"Okay, I need an explanation," Sabrina announced, walking over to me. I bit my lip, nervous. "Come on, Chase. What's the deal?"

I sighed. "You remember how Perry embarrassed Adam at school?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah, it was funny. I loved the look on his face when 'Perry' walked in."

I nodded. "Yeah, well later that day, the cyber mask got stuck."

Sabrina stared at me for a moment. "Stuck? It got stuck on Perry?" she confirmed, to which I nodded. She laughed. "Oh my gosh, that is hilarious!"

"No it's not!" I objected.

Sabrina chuckled and pulled me into a hug, laying her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Chase, but it really is."

I shrugged. "I suppose."

"There's just one thing I don't get."

"What is that?" I asked.

"Why didn't you just tell me what was going on instead of having me go to the dance with your brother?" Sabrina asked.

At first, I didn't answer. When Sabrina placed a hand on my shoulder, I figured I should come clean. "I just…I wanted a possible relationship with you, and I figured if I didn't show up at the dance, then that would never happen, so I had Marcus go as me," I explained.

"I understand. I just have to get used to the bionics…but don't do that again," she begged. "Oh, and you owe me."

I nodded. "Gladly. Just name it. I'm just glad you're okay with this," I admitted, hugging her.

"Well, if it's all right with you, what's say we have a real dance?" she asked innocently. "No cyber masks or anything out of the ordinary. Just the two of us."

I laughed, then pulled her out onto the dance floor for a real dance.

* * *

**Bree's POV**

"That was…interesting," I commented, following Marcus to the punch table.

He groaned. "No chizz!" he commented, filling up a glass.

I nodded. "You know, you could have told me if you had a thing for Sabrina. I totally would have understood."

Marcus rolled his eyes, then began to fill up a second glass. "I don't have a thing for Sabrina," he insisted, handing me the second glass.

I took it with a smile. "I figured. Which bears the question; why'd you do it?"

He sighed. "Chase threatened to burn me broken part by part."

"Wow. I didn't expect Chase to blackmail. Just out of curiosity, are you trying to make Chase jealous?"

Marcus chuckled. "Nah, Chase got stuck in the Perry form because of the cyber mask, so I did him a favor. I'm his brother, and as much as I hate him, I'd also do anything for him."

"That was nice of you," I commented.

Marcus frowned at me. "Okay, this is the longest you've talked to me without rolling your eyes or blowing up in my face. What's going on?" he inquired suspiciously.

I sighed. "Thank you," I admitted.

Marcus looked at me suspiciously. "Thanks for what?" he questioned.

I sighed. "Thank you," I repeated. "For getting Jaden to ask me, that is."

Marcus smiled. "Don't mention it. How did the night go?"

I smiled. "You know, it was nice. Pretty soon, I think we'll be ready to date," I remarked.

Marcus rolled his eyes. "Pretty soon? The two of you like each other just as much as Leo likes Calla. But maybe you haven't reached that moment that. When you reach that point in time when you can't get him off your mind, then you go for it. And I know for sure that people that can't see that don't deserve a person like you," Marcus admitted, his voice quiet.

I gave him a look. "When did you start to be so observant?" I demanded. "And how do you know about that for sure?"

Marcus let out a sigh. "Well, I…I mean… I've always been observant; I just don't act on it. As for how I know, I don't want to admit this, but I asked older women, namely Tasha." He mumbled the last bit.

I smirked. "Aww. Marcus is going soft!"

Marcus gave me a look. "You know that's not true!" he exclaimed, making me laugh a little. "I mean, it's possible, but there's no way I'm going to turn out like Chase or Leo."

"True," I agreed, fumbling with my hands.

Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You're nervous about something," he noted. "Spill."

I hesitated, not wanting to bring up the fact that I thought Marcus was the best brother ever. "It's nothing."

Marcus shook his head. "You're not getting off that easily, Bree. Now spill."

I sighed. "You can tell something is up, can't you?" I guessed. Marcus nodded and I sighed again. "Marcus, I feel as if the two of us could do anything. You're the only one besides Leo that talks about his feelings. You'd do anything for me. I want to do the same."

Marcus seemed a little surprised, so I continued. "I feel like a horrible sister while you're a great brother. I never really had the chance to know you ever since we became siblings. Is it possible that we could start over as siblings?"

Marcus took a moment to register this, then his lips formed a smile, a soft, loving smile. "Absolutely. Even if we end up losing contact down the road, you can call and I'll always answer. Well, I have to dance with Amy, so I'll see you later tonight."

I smiled as I watched Marcus depart and make his way toward Amy. He and I were going to be given a chance to strengthen our familial relationship.

And for the first time since the video revealing our bionics, I felt emotionally relaxed.

* * *

Leo's POV (Need to add him in cuz his part is important.)

"Hey, Leo," Big D greeted as he searched for something in the living room. "How come you aren't at the dance?"

"I didn't have a date. Also, the person I asked was already going to the dance with her date," I admitted as I sulked against the couch.

"Have you seen my cyber masks?"

I shook my head. "Never heard of them. What do they do?"

"It replicates a person's facial structure so it looks as if you're someone else," Big D explained. "Didn't you know that?"

"Right, sorry. I forgot."

Big D nodded. "Douglas claims he doesn't know where they are. Do you happen to know where they are?"

"No I don't." The wheels in my head started to race. Principal Perry showed up at school later today to embarrass Adam. That's not Principal Perry's nature. Could Chase have-? Nah. Chase wouldn't turn to choose into Principal Perry. I doubt anyone would.

"I'm going to call Calla, see if she knows anything. Be right back."

I waved goodbye to him before turning my attention back to my computer. Presently, my homework was done. I had no idea what to do, so I turned on the TV. After finding nothing on TV, I went to Twitter and searched around.

For some reason, I ended up at Jaden's Twitter page. From there, I noticed he was friends with Jessica. Curious to see if she was there, I messaged her. To my delight, she was.

_Hey, Leo? What's up? – TallJess#Katniss (Idk)_

_Not much. I'm bored. Do you want to Skype? – DangerDooley_

I didn't know what to think, since I didn't receive an answer from her immediately. Curious, I pulled up Skype and checked to see if Jessica had sent me a request. Sure enough, she did. I clicked on the tab and soon I was face to face (or screen to screen) with Jessica.

"Hey, Leo," Jessica greeted. "What's new?"

"Not much. There was a dance today, but I don't have a date, so I'm home alone so to speak. Of course, the person I wanted to ask out all ready had a date," I admitted.

"Who were you planning on asking?" Jessica questioned.

"Calla," I admitted, not seeing the harm in telling Jessica that.

"So you've finally started developing feelings for her, huh?" Jessica teased.

I didn't bother asking her what she meant by that. Instead, I just nodded sheepishly.

"Well, that's great. What happened to your hand?"

I didn't know what Jessica was talking about until I realized I had showed my wrapped up hand. "I punched a locker," I briefed. "In hindsight, that's not my brightest idea."

"Doesn't sound like it. So is Calla dating anyone?"

"Unless she lied about it, which I don't see Calla doing, then yes."

Jessica nodded. The two of us didn't say anything for a good five minutes. Finally, Jessica asked, "Are you still doing track?"

"I am. Why?"

"Well, I don't recommend this, but if you're jealous, which I'm sure you are, just start running. It'll free your mind, and you'll be able to escape your feelings temporarily."

I thought about it, and the more I thought about it, the more I realized that that wasn't that bad of an idea. Not only would I get exercise, I would be able to run away from my problems, namely Calla, temporarily. "That sounds like a good idea. Thanks, Jessica."

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help. So how is Mission Creek after the bionic video?"

The two of us spent the remaining hour and half talking to each other. I eventually had to get off, but for the first time since the bionic video, I felt emotionally relaxed, and destressed from Calla. Yes, the talk with Jessica was a good thing. That much I was sure.

* * *

**A/N: What can I say? I am getting attached to Marcus' character. Sue me. Well, don't actually, but just be warned that I can likely sue you as well. I have no idea if a Maree story idea will come up later in the year or in a few years. Aside from that, any comments or questions? Feel free to leave your remarks.**

**Also, there's going to be a HIATUS coming up soon. There are other stories I need to do, including an upcoming Christian fic. I have all the chapters for the story planned out. The only part left is to write it.**

**Here is the deal for the next few weeks:**

**Scramble The Orbs**

**Spike Fright**

**Sink or Swim**

**I'll see you all next time!**


	39. Scramble The Orbs

**A/N: Welcome back to Doing It Better. Well, this episode ran into problems, mainly Tech Town and Cheddy, but it is finished.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats. Anything that you do not recognize belongs to me.**

**Note: If you know of any songs that Billy Unger wrote, let me know. It would be much more easier than writing my own songs or dubbing some song as Dove Cameron's song.**

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"What's taking them so long?" I muttered. I was sitting downstairs in the lab, waiting for someone to arrive so I could show off my latest (and first!) invention. However, I needed a volunteer.

I had thought about showing off an invention earlier, but the accident at Leo's house a year ago completely shoved that idea to the back of my mind. It wasn't until late October that it finally seemed to reappear. Eventually, the urge to invent won out and I started gathering the necessary parts to build my first invention. After three grueling months, I had finally completed these Attack Orbs. Let it be known that February 1 2014 be the day I invented the best invention ever!

Finally, I heard the lab doors slide open and my open quote boyfriend close quote, Adam, entered the room. Adam had already sent a letter to Jessica about the plan I had to get together with Leo. Surprisingly, she sent a printed letter back wishing me the best of luck. I thought about calling Jessica to verify that, but I figured she'd say the same thing.

"Hey, Adam," I greeted when I saw him walk into the lab. I walked away from my desk and took a deep breath. "Attack me."

"No, no, no. I know how this works. First you tell me to attack you, I say no, and you taunt me until I snap. It's not going to happen."

Knowing it would get his attention, I threw a crumbled up piece of paper at his chest. I smirked when Adam's eyes rose in surprise.

"OH, IT'S ON NOW!" Adam declared.

Adam started towards me, but stopped when two soccer ball shaped orbs started hovering above me. He backed up slightly, frowning at them. Without warning, the orbs shot two lasers at him, knocking Adam back several feet.

"Oh no!" he exclaimed, looking up at the orbs from the ground. "The Christmas ornaments are turning against us!" He jumped to his feet just as the orbs flew away.

"No, you just got pulse-waved by my latest invention, attack orbs," I told him, unable to keep the excitement from leaking out of my voice.

"Huh?" Adam asked, confused.

"It's an invention I made. When the attack orbs perceive a threat within five feet of me, they attack," I explained, showing him the blue prints. "They're mobile robotic body guards."

"Impressive!" Adam admitted. "But have you ever just thought of lifting weights or working out?"

"Adam, you know I'm not a fighter. And before you say anything, no I will not work out with you. I'm a science person, not a exercise person. Besides, I'll get Leo to help me on that. Anyways, I designed these attack orbs to protect you guys from rogue news reporters." I informed him. "You know when you were If I'm going to run Mr. Davenport's company one day, I'm going to have to start making things without Big D's help. And if I prove myself, Big D might eventually let me be his business partner."

Eddy popped up on the screen by my desk. "Right," he drawled. "Because every billionaire needs an incompetent goofball that brings nothing to the table."

If looks could kill and Eddy was human, Eddy would already be buried underground. At that moment, the Brainiac of the Lab Rats walked in and Adam grinned, an idea having formed in his mind. "Speaking of goofball…"

"Hey," Chase greeted.

"Chase, why are you attacking Calla?" Adam asked.

Chase frowned. "What do you mean?" he asked.

In response, Adam pushed him towards me. My two attack orbs immediately flew in.

I smiled and waved at Chase as he looked at the orbs in fear and trepidation. "Ah!" he shouted as they pulse-waved him and he flew backwards.

Adam grinned. "Awesome!" He high-fived me, just for the orbs to shoot him back as well. He landed next to Chase. "Do it again!" Adam exclaimed, apparently up for me.

I looked up at the orbs, frowning. They were only supposed to shoot enemies or people that threatened Leo, the Lab Rats, or me. Not people who gave me high-fives. I shrugged. Oh well, I don't think it would be that big of a difference.

* * *

**Ocean's POV**

"Thanks for agreeing to come over, Chase," I stated, moving over so Chase could enter the garage. Presently, the rest of the band members were here with me. The band consisted of Sabrina Carpenter, me, Lindsey Hoffman, and now Chase. None of us had a band name ready, so we thought Chase might be able to help. That was why he was here. "We need a name for the band, but we can't think of anything. Any ideas?"

"Chase and the Ladies!" Noting our looks, Chase quickly added, "does not sound like a good idea. How about Chase The Dream?"

"It's a bit cliché," Sabrina stated.

"What about Chase, The Dream?" the shy Lindsey Hoffman suggested. "There would be a comma so it would be Chase and the Dream."

Chase liked the idea, but Sabrina and I quickly shot it down. "How about The Dream?" I asked.

"There's already a band name with that," Chase informed. "They were an American pop girls group in the late 1990s."

I gasped, suddenly remembering an article I recently read that I wanted to share with Chase. One of the quotes on the page said that The Dream is Free, but Hustle is Sold Separately. "The Free Dreamers!"

Everybody loved the title and agreed that that should be our band name. There wasn't much we could do in the meantime until our songwriter, Chase, finished writing his song. Instead of just wasting time, the four of us played songs we knew.

"Well, great practice, everyone! Chase, how's the song coming?" I asked as everyone gathered his or her instruments to leave.

"Okay, I think. I should have it finished by tomorrow unless a mission pops up last minute," Chase said.

"Hey, Chase!" Lindsey Hoffman called. "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I have bionic training when school gets out until about four. Can we meet up then?"

Lindsey nodded and then left. Chase blinked and looked to me. "I assume she's going to text me the place, right?"

"Likely."

Chase nodded, confused by his band member's behavior. Deciding not to worry about it, Chase said goodbye and headed home.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I always pity gym class. Always have; always will. Before today, we used to play sports all the time while our gym teacher sat on the bleachers reading a magazine. We never really did anything fitness.

Our new gym teacher however, he took gym class seriously. And that meant sit-ups, not that sit-ups were ever hard.

"Keep going, people!" he ordered.

Some of the kids were working their way towards a hundred sit-ups. I was attempting my eightieth one (slacking off obviously) when Ocean walked over to me.

"Hey, Chase. How's it going?" Ocean greeted.

"Hey, Ocean." I scrambled to my feet. "It's going well, I think. What's up?"

Ocean smiled. "I have great news!" she told me. "I got you and your family front row seats to my play tomorrow night! The History of Mission Creek" Two Hundred Years of Drought, Smallpox, and Cattle."

I faked a smile because I could see she was really excited about this. "So, what role do you play?" I asked.

"I play Harriet Shtomp, sister of Mission Creek's own Henrietta Shtomp," Ocean replied. "I'm with Henrietta as she spends sixteen weeks in a covered wagon on a mission to find a creek."

I looked at her. Seriously? That was our town's history? She noticed my expression. "You hate it don't you?" she guessed. "It's going to be boring."

"No, it won't. I'll keep the audience interested," I promised her quickly. "Even if I have to start the wave. Go smallpox!"

Ocean laughed just as Adam walked over. "Well, howdy there, Miss Shtomp," Adam greeted with a smile.

I frowned. "Wait, you're in the play too?" I asked.

Adam nodded. "Yeah, I play the guy who gives Henrietta directions to the creek." He replied with a grin. "Check it out. 'Ma'am, you're standing in it'."

Suddenly, the school bell rang.

Adam looked up and grinned. "Hey Janelle, wait for me!" he called, running after Leo's former girlfriend.

Ocean smiled at me. "Well, see you at lunch. Good luck with the song," she told me, walking away.

"I'll bring the song to lunch!" I exclaimed. It didn't matter though, because she was already gone. I turned around to see the gym teacher, Trent, standing behind me. "Uh-oh."

"You know, I think you and I might have gotten off on the wrong foot," he told me.

"That foot's been kicking my butt for all of last year?" I reminded him.

He looked at me. "So it has. Anyway, the school board says I have to be nice to students. So I'm offering you a non-threatening hug!"

He pulled me into the grizzly bear-like hug. It was awkward. Suddenly, he pulled away, looking above me in fear. "What are those?" he demanded.

I glanced up to see my attack orbs hovering above me. Perfect. They sent two lasers as him and he was sent flying backwards. "Those," I said "are Calla's newest invention. It looks as if you have a friend."

Trent glared at me from the ground as I walked away, intending on meeting Ocean for lunch.

* * *

I had no clue what Lindsey wanted me to help her with, but I was glad I was going. Part of the reason was because Adam had been forcing anyone he saw to practice his line with him. I mean, it's only one line. He is not going to mess it up.

I knocked on Lindsey Hoffman's door. Shortly later, Lindsey opened it and gestured me to follow her to her room. "So what subject do you-" I paused abruptly at the sight of her trashy room. "Please don't say-"

"That we're going to be cleaning this together, then yes," Lindsey replied.

"Joy!"

* * *

**Calla's POV**

I poked my head into Mr. Davenport's living room, making sure it was clear. I had been hiding out in Bree's room for the past hour because of Adam. He was nervous about the play and had been forcing anyone he saw to practice his line with him. But I'd just heard him leave, so I thought I'd grab something to eat.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted, wondering what she was doing her.

She stopped me. "Don't 'Hey, Mom' me," she ordered. "I got a call from the school saying some crazy devices of yours tormented the gym teacher. What have I told you about taking things like that to school?"

"Well, technically I didn't take them to school," I said.

"Oh, so they just showed up on their own?" Officer Parker asked sarcastically.

"Exactly, are we good here?"

I tried to walk away, but she grabbed me by my hand, stopping me. "We're not finished."

Suddenly, my attack orbs flew up behind me. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" I muttered. As scary as my mom was, I didn't want the orbs to attack her!

"Are these the devices?" she demanded.

"Mom, stay five feet away from me," I warned.

She didn't listen. "Excuse me? You do not tell me what to do. I will stand wherever I-Ahhhh!" The orbs shot her back and she painfully landed against the wall.

"Mom!" I shouted, running towards her.

Eddy appeared on the screen above her. "It's about time somebody invented something useful around here," he said.

I glared at him before I looked back at my mom. "Are you alright?" I asked worriedly.

She glared at me. "Do you think I'm all right?" she demanded. I helped her onto the couch. "What just happened?" she demanded.

"The orbs I invented shot you across the room because they can't tell the difference between a real threat and a mom threat," I told her.

She looked at me angrily.

"I'm not saying you're not threatening! You're scary!" I clarified.

She looked at me. "I want you to get rid of them, now!" she ordered.

"Good news, Nicole!" Eddy exclaimed suddenly. "You went viral!"

We looked at his screen to see the clip of my mom flying across the room playing on it. My mom frowned at it as I brought it up on my phone.

"I don't know why you're so upset. You're going to knock Puppy Farts right out of the top spot," I joked.

* * *

**Chase's POV**

I had been helping clean Lindsey's room for well over an hour, and it seemed we were only ten percent through. How did a girl get so much stuff? On second thought, I don't want to know. Not just yet.

As I was cleaning Lindsey's room with use of my molecular kinesis, I noticed a picture frame buried under a pile of clothes. I used my molecular kinesis to retrieve the picture and examined it in my hand. The picture showed a younger Lindsey with her mom and dad. Next to Lindsey stood what I assumed to Lindsey's brother. He had fair skin, a good-looking smile, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Who is he?" I asked as I approached Lindsey.

"Who's who?" Lindsey responded.

I pointed to the boy in the photograph. "Him. Is he your brother?"

Lindsey didn't say anything for a while as she stared at the photograph, apparently fixated on something in the past that only she knew about. After what seemed like an eternity, Lindsey took in a shaky breath. "Yeah," Lindsey whispered. "He was also my boyfriend."

Whoa! That was out in left center field. Boyfriend? And the two were related to each other?

_Just like you and Bree, _a nagged voice in my head reminded. _Yet the same blood didn't stop the two of them from falling in love with each other._

It didn't. "Hang on a second. You said he was your brother. Does that mean-?"

Lindsey nodded, near the edge of crying. From what I had recently processed, Lindsey's brother was now dead and likely in hell. Still, there were so many questions running through my brain. First of all, what was his name? How did he die? Why did the two start a relationship? Why did I care to know?

_It's because you care,_ the voice inside answered. _You feel sorry for Lindsey, and you're curious as to why Lindsey wanted a relationship with her brother._

As much as I didn't like what my conscience was saying, I knew my conscience was telling the truth. I WAS sorry for Lindsey, and I WAS curious as to why she started a relationship with her brother of all people.

"Tell me about him," I heard myself saying.

Throughout the next half hour, I learned the full story behind her and her brother, Andrew. To be honest, their love story did sound emotional. Additionally, it provided insight as to why Lindsey was as shy as she was right now. She showed her shyness because she was too afraid to trust other people. The person she trusted most, her brother, was shutting himself off from what he didn't believe.

In essence, he was too arrogant to see what the real world was like. Just like me. I wanted to trust myself rather than trust others. I didn't want to admit I was wrong because I thought admitting mistakes showed weakness, but now I knew that admitting mistakes showed strength.

"Hey, Chase," Mr. Davenport greeted as he entered Lindsey's room. "Do you have a minute?"

I looked to Mr. Davenport and shrugged. "Sure." I felt Lindsey staring at me as I went over to talk with Mr. Davenport.

"There has been another break-in at Davenport Industries. Also, someone hacked into Eddy. I tracked the hacker to this house. Have you seen anyone?"

"No I haven't," I confessed. "It's possible that someone snuck in while we were working in Lindsey's room. I'll do a thermal scan and see if I can find any fingerprints." Facing Lindsey, I asked, "Could you show me your computer room?"

Lindsey nod and headed downstairs into the study. She stepped aside as I went into the study and started to scan the room. Immediately, I found fingerprints on the keyboard. Were they Lindsey's fingerprints?

Since I didn't have Lindsey's fingerprints in my database (It never occurred to me to take her fingerprints since I didn't know her that well), I asked, "Lindsey, can you touch the desk for a moment?"

Lindsey was confused, but she complied. After adding her fingerprint to my database, I cross-referenced it with my finger I found on the keyboard. There was a 0% match. I frowned. "That's odd. This fingerprint doesn't show up in my database."

"That's impossible!" Mr. Davenport exclaimed. "Every human fingerprint should be in your database!"

I opened my mouth to say that I never added Ocean and her friends to my database, but quickly refrained from it. Instead, I nodded. "I know. That's what scares me," I confessed. If it was not a human fingerprint, then what was it?

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"Now, stay!" I ordered, pointing at my very violent inventions. My mom walked in a second later.

"Calla, it's time to go to the play." She stopped when she saw the orbs in the capsules. "Why are those things still here? I thought I told you to get rid of them hours ago!"

I bit my lip. "Yes, but I ran into a little problem."

"What's the problem?" she asked.

"I can't turn them off," I admitted.

She looked at me. "What?" she demanded. "Why not?"

"Well you see, I wanted a device that couldn't be overridden by the bad guys, but it appears as if I've made them so intelligent, they don't respond to this remote, which is supposed to turn it off."

"That's it. I'm calling Mr. Davenport."

"No!" I stopped her. "I need to show him I can do things on my own. Don't worry. I will talk to Leo and figure something out after the play."

"You'd better," she warned me. "I can't handle anymore disasters."

"I promise."

* * *

**Leo's POV**

"Leo," A voice was calling to me, dragging me out of my pleasant dreams. "Leo!"

I shot up immediately, finding myself sitting in the middle of Adam's play. Crap! I must have fallen asleep! Without thinking, I jumped to my feet. "Go smallpox!" I shouted, raising my hands.

Everyone stared at me.

"Come on people, you have to get your hips into it!" I started wiggling my hips until Calla pulled me down into my seat.

At least I woke up in time to see Adam's scene. He galloped onto the stage, pretending to be riding a miniature horse on a stick.

"This is it," my mom whispered to me. "Adam's big line."

Adam took a drink from his canteen as Janelle walked up to him. "Excuse me, good sir. I'm on a mission to find a creek. Pray tell, have you seen one?"

Adam smiled, opened his mouth and…

"What are they doing here?" Calla muttered.

I threw a glance over my shoulder and my face paled.

"Out of my way! You're all losers!" Trent shouted as he rushed throughout the gym to get to the exit doors.

The orbs that Calla had invented had somehow escaped the lab and started shooting at him. He stumbled onto the stage, using Adam as a shield. Janelle and Ocean watched in horror from behind Adam. "DOOLEY! MAKE IT STOP!"

"Calla," Officer Parker warned.

"It wasn't me! I swear!" Calla ran onto the stage. "Adam, help!" she begged.

"No, you help!" he shot back. "I'm in the middle of a play."

I stared at him. Seriously? "Leo! Do something!" Tasha shouted from behind one of the chairs.

"Working on it, Mom!" I called.

"What do we do?" Calla asked.

"We find a way to turn them against each other." I leapt upwards, grabbing onto the nearest orb. The orb hovered above the crowd, flying everywhere. People below me started to panic.

Janelle walked up to me. "You are ruining my play!" she exclaimed.

"I am flying around on a metal ball!" I informed her. "Can you just shut up? I can fix this!" I snapped.

I twisted midair, forcing the orb I was holding to point at the other. Calla had been smart enough to do the same thing. The two orbs both focused on each other, ready to blast. Calla and I both dropped to the ground and half a second later, the orbs each sent a laser at each other. They both blew up.

"What did we miss?" I looked up to see Big D run through the door with Chase right behind him.

My mom glared at him.

"Oh!" Adam suddenly exclaimed. We all looked at him. "Ma'am, you're standing in it!"

* * *

**Calla's POV**

"Calla!"

I looked up from my desk as Big D ran into the lab. He was holding what was left of my attack orbs. "Yeah?" I asked.

"These orbs are some of the best work you've ever done," he told me.

"They tried to kill everyone," I reminded him.

"When you invent things, you learn through failure. And while this was an epic failure – I mean probably the worst failure I've ever seen and wow, people were running – it was also, if you let it be, an epic learning experience."

I sighed. "I guess."

"You know, it's a long road up that mountain of my genius," Mr. Davenport reminded me, his hand on my shoulder.

"I know. I'll get there," I told him.

"Well, now you're just talking crazy!" he replied, handing me the orb's remains.

* * *

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that rather shortened chapter. I'll be back with Spike Fright. See you all then!**


End file.
